


An Unexpected Hobbit.

by elveriamoir



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 104
Words: 284,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elveriamoir/pseuds/elveriamoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is everything really as it seems to Thorin and company when they meet Bilbo. I do so love reading the comments you leave me :D Will end up containing mentions of Durincest and slash if this isn't your thing please don't read and flame me.</p><p>Now has a beta. My thanks to Musume_no_Suoh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> I will get this out of the way now.  
> Firstly a Disclaimer. I do not own the realms or the peoples of middle earth. Their creation and ownership belong to Tolkien I am just borrowing them. This makes me sad and happy at the same time.  
> Secondly a point to bare in mind as you read, I have changed random bits of information, this is just to make myself happy so I wouldn't worry to much about it, it doesn't impact on the story overly much.  
> Finally, Please read and enjoy yourself. I write my FanFictions to please myself but I do appreciate when other people enjoy them, I even understand if people don't agree with how I have written something, but I am stubborn so flamers will be roasted. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, Hobbiton. Polite, well-mannered, gentle-hobbit thanking you kindly.

_Prologue. ___

It was shaping to be a bright day in the Shire. Not an overly hot day with excessive glare, nor a bitterly cold day that froze the bones despite the sun overhead, but a day with gentle warmth and a gentle breeze. Within the halls of a luxurious hobbit hole Bilbo was beginning to stir, the warm breeze blowing through his window chased away the last vestiges of sleep from his startling coloured eyes. He reached up to run his long clever fingers through his honey-amber curls and cursed softly in a language unknown by men, elves or dwarves as they encountered resistance. Still grumbling to himself he stumbled out of bed and headed down the hall to the bathing room where he proceeded to tackle his morning routine, swearing once again when despite his best efforts his comb still stuck in the back of his hair like a demented burr. Tugging at the offending tangle and enduring the sharp points of pain it sent through his scalp he finally succeeded in destroying the knot that had formed over several hours of rowdy partying the night before. Grimacing at his reflection he pulled at his clothes until they sat smoothly in place and he once again presented the picture of a respectable, gentle hobbit.

Finally satisfied with his appearance he decided to start breakfast for the several hobbits currently passed out in his guest bedrooms. He hummed happily to himself, steadfastly ignoring the pile of empty bottles in the corner of his otherwise tidy kitchen and determinedly not thinking of the mess in his living room. Soon the smell of bacon, eggs, sausages, fried toast, tomatoes, mushrooms and black coffee filled the kitchen, followed shortly by the sounds of dismayed groaning echoing down the hall. With an evil smirk that did not belong on his cheerful features, Bilbo started to plate up the food. Before long his kitchen table was surrounded by pale hobbits, most of whom were holding either their heads or stomachs and glowering (politely) up at him as he smiled and greeted them with a cheery "Good morning, I hope you are all hungry."

His humming turned to whistling as he left the kitchen, knowing that despite their groaning his guests would have soon cleared the table and feel better for it. Deciding to sort out their mess now rather than waiting until he had an empty home, Bilbo pottered about, soon Bag End was spotless and, he realised, suspiciously quiet. Groaning he crept back to the kitchen only to find it completely empty, bar the piles of dirty dishes piled up on the table, hob and in some cases even on the floor. Mentally slapping himself he set to work cleaning the piles of plates that seemed to be breeding. He lost himself in the rhythm of cleaning, the gentle clink and faint smell of lemons taking him back to the night before. He stilled unknowingly, his hands still in the hot water and a gentle smile on his lips as his memories took him back to the night before.

** _He had been getting ready for a last snack before bed when a knock at his door had interrupted a peaceful night. When he opened the door it was to find his old playmates grinning at him from the stoop. Hamfast already swaying an arm swung merrily around Drogo's shoulder. Little Rosemary, who he'd had to admit had grown into a fine lass, was swirling round in a dance with Primula, and flowers woven into their curls and grass stains on their skirts. Samel and Reith with identical toothy grins, although on closer inspection Reith's canine was chipped, his Tookish cousins supporting between them a bust lip and a blackening eye. Drotho and Drella standing arms around each other's waists, dark eyes sparkling with mirth. ___

_Despite the nagging at the back of his skull repeating the words respectable, calm, polite, he had grinned back and opened the door wider, laughing as Primula and Rosemary tackled him laughing at the top of their lungs. From his position on the floor he'd grinned up at the laughing lads and bid them enter, barely raising an eyebrow at Samel and Reith who had already curled up on the bench pressing shoulder to ankle against each other. After untangling himself from the laughing girls, he'd dumped his smoking jacket onto a footstool and detoured into the kitchen on his way to the cellar, dumping Drogo and Hamfast there to sort out some snacks. When Bilbo had returned to the sitting room he'd had cobwebs in his hair and dirt on his nose, but he was grinning madly and holding several bottles of old, but very strong North Farthing port. He felt his grin deepen, when he noticed that on one of his low tables there had appeared several short, sturdy glasses, a bottle of what he recognised as the Old Took's own Lemon liqueur and a brown glass bottle sealed with green wax. Flopping down on the floor between the brothers Samel and Reith, he had ignored their protests at being separated and slapped a deck down on the table top. Their enamelled wooden surface had clattered merrily against the carved oak and he had innocently met the wide eyes of Rosemary and Drella. ___

_The night had gone down-hill from there, with him literally losing his shirt, but still ending up the most dressed out of all of them. Something he decided he was proud of since he'd had decidedly less clothes on to start with. At some point Reith and Samel had disappeared off into a spare bedroom and their attempts at being quiet had been greeted with catcalls (by the ladies present) and encouragement by the males. Hamfast and Drella had entered into a drinking competition based off story-telling, with Drogo and Primula taking score. Drotho and Rosemary had disappeared off somewhere only to reappear later a great deal more drunk. Bilbo had felt more at home in those long hours, that had yet finished to soon, than he had in the seventeen years since his coming of age. _**__

A loud bang brought Bilbo sharply back to the present and somehow ended up with Gaffer Gamgee covered in soap suds and a bedraggled Hamfast staring cross-eyed down the blade of Bilbo's sharpest carving knife. The Gaffer's laughter brought Bilbo back to himself and he sheepishly apologised to his oldest friend and his gardener. He looked between the two trying to figure out why they were standing in his kitchen at … he glimpsed at the sun and just barely covered his shock… three in the afternoon. Deciding they weren't going to be speaking soon, as Hamfast was studying his toes and the Gaffer was holding onto his kitchen table howling with laughter, Bilbo sighed and set the kettle to boil, dragging out some scones and jam (soothing himself that he would eventually get something to eat that day after he had gotten rid of his guests.) Ushering a still shaking Gaffer into a carver chair and shoving Hamfast down onto the bench, he served up tea, keeping a weathered eye on the two in front of him.

"So", he began uneasily, "What can I do for you two fine hobbits today?" Avoiding Hamfast's amused gaze he stared determinedly at the Gaffer willing the older man to get to the point.

Finally calm enough the Gaffer took a sip of his tea deliberately drawing out the time it would take to answer. Bilbo merely repressed an eye roll and kept his gaze steady. Bilbo repressed a smirk that would have been unbecoming of a Baggins as the Gaffer's shoulders dropped and he sighed, the older hobbit looked uncomfortable as he began to speak. "Now Master Baggins don't take on so. Remember I have known you two and the rest of your little ragtag crew," he frowned over at his son at a snort before smoothly continuing, "Since you were all born. I know you all mean no harm by your little parties, in fact personally I think you in particular (well you and this one 'ere) should get involved in them more often, 'twould do you the world of good. No matter how you try Master Baggins your mother was still a Took. Yes well where was I? Ah yes well even though I don' care some of your relatives *cough* Lobellia *cough* Otto *cough* don' look too highly on it. I thank you for your tea and scones Master Baggins and I will be off now," he raised a hand to stop Bilbo rising and answer the amused smirk, "Yes well I didn' say any of that. Don' you be sending my Hamfast home to badly tonight now Master Baggins. Af’ernoon." With a tip of his cap the Gaffer left Bag End the sounds of Bilbo's laugh echoing in his ears.

Bilbo's shoulders were shaking with the force of his laughter and as he looked at Hamfast's pleased and worried expression he gave up the fight and slid off the bench onto the floor howling with mirth. Hamfast slowly joined him and soon both were rolling around in hysterics. Hamfast was the first to hiccup into a form of calm, slapping Bilbo on the back to get his friend to calm down. He answered Bilbo's grin with his own.

Bilbo smiled fondly at his friend and a hint of mischief crept into his grin, "Darts Master Hamfast?"

Half a bell later saw Bilbo and Hamfast ensconced in one of the darkest, deepest rooms in Bag End with both the front, garden and said room's doors locked. Whilst darts would seem like a harmless activity to, well to anyone, this was a game thought up by their gang in the days of their extreme youth when they were old enough to drink, but not old enough to be considered adults. Bored and fed up they had come up with many games, slowly filtering several out as they realised Bilbo had an advantage in most of the games, his sharp mind and quick reflexes putting him easily above his companions. 'Darts' was one of three games they kept on. Hamfast and Rosemary, had been the best originally, but Rosemary's changing shape had allowed Bilbo to overtake her. The locked doors were a must especially in this area of the Shire where nosey neighbours combined with stricter than most morals.

Hamfast was singing a racy tune as he wrestled with the boards and Bilbo was bouncing on the balls of his feet juggling several unsheathed blades. The simple bone handles and silver blades distracted from the deadly sharp edges and unless handled no-one would guess at the lead added inside the handles. The blades were adapted by Bilbo and Hamfast themselves after they discovered they had a knack for anything that required aiming and throwing. Drunken stories overheard at the Green Dragon when they had been kits had convinced the impressionable youths that no matter how quiet the Shire was now there was a chance they would need to defend themselves in the future, and they had been proved right. Bilbo shook himself and as Hamfast slipped to his side they both raised their hands and in sync several blades embedded themselves deep within a target. Both tutted and quickly a completion built between the two.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets Gandalf the grey and is not impressed.

_Chapter Two - Shopping. ___

Several days later Bilbo was sitting on the bench outside Bag End, his pipe in hand, wincing as he tried to get comfortable, the bruises Hamfast and himself had gained from their Darts game yet to fade. He supposed he should be thankful that he hadn't ended up with a tooth missing as his friend had, although he had grudgingly allowed that Hamfast had won that round, before swearing to win the next. He forced himself to focus, his preferred version of the Longbottom leaf clouding his pain slightly and relaxing his mind. He allowed his eyes to glaze over, settling onto the bench with a grunt he hooded his eyes and drifted in his mind.

He realised he was being watched about ten seconds after the person had come to a stop. The hairs on the back of his neck were prickling uncomfortably as he forced himself to be still and examine the man staring at him. Keeping his eyes flat he took in the grey hat, hair, beard and dress the old, human male seemed to favour. That he was leaning on a gnarled staff did nothing to lessen Bilbo's original opinion of the man being dangerous. Why the man spooked him when Bilbo had been around many stranger and much more obviously dangerous humans in his youth was something he didn't have time to ponder as one of the smoke rings he had been unconsciously blowing changed form and fluttered against his face. 

Appearing to come to Bilbo spluttered "G... morning," whilst trying not to re-inhale the smoke. He really did not want to become even more clouded in his mind and second hand Longbottom Special would do that to a person. He suppressed a wince as he jauntily walked over to his mail box and removed several letters. Boring…bill…Oh heavens the Sackville-Baggins…Boring. He looked up to see the old man starting at him. Relying on his reflex and realising the man had been mocking his greeting he answered rather tartly, "Well all of them I suppose." He paused and later blamed the long draw he took on his pipe as the reason he continued the conversation. "I am sorry do I know you?"

The older man smiled, "You know my name Master Baggins, even though you have forgotten it belongs to me" face softened the human continued, "My name is Gandalf."

Fireworks exploded in Bilbo's memory and he blurted out, "Wait not Gandalf who used to come to the old Took's parties? I remember your fireworks exploding like great Hyacinths, Hollyhocks, Hellebores and Harebells," mentally berating himself and ignoring his true self's encouragement he continued, "I am sorry I did not recognise you, I had no idea you were still in business. Do you have much business in these parts today?"

This answer seemed to first please, annoy and then satisfy the Gandalf and Bilbo watched, face impassively friendly, as the emotions flitted across the older man's face. So impatient was he for a response he actually nearly missed Gandalf's answer again.

"…Take part in an adventure," was all Bilbo heard and it had him scrabbling backwards up the stairs to his freshly painted door (Drogo'd had great fun paint rude symbols around the frame).

He heard himself stuttering out, "I can't think why. Nasty things adventures. Make you late for dinner." He paused nodding to himself, "I am sorry I cannot help you. Perhaps you would like to come for dinner. Are you free next Thursday?" He watched Gandalf's shock pass briefly across his face, and when the older man nodded he continued, "Good then I will do fish, Good Morning," with that Bilbo nearly fell through the door shutting it almost rudely behind him.

Instead of retreating further into his home as the wizard obviously believed he would do, Bilbo stood next to his front door looking cautiously through a peep-hole Drella had insisted he carve. He watched in astonishment as the meddling old man carved a symbol into his beautifully painted door, the vandalism actually annoyed him less than his words being ignored, but still it was the manners of the thing. He waited until Gandalf had strolled away whistling, before grabbing a sheet of parchment and a quill, stepping outside, plonking himself down on the stoop and copying the symbol over. Nodding confidently Bilbo failed to realise he was talking to himself, a habit he had picked up from living alone and with no visitors.

"Blasted old wizard…" he grumbled pulling books down from a shelf in a dusty back room. "Nosy, irritating…I bet he's up to no good. Dammit I know I like letting my Took side out occasionally, but I am a Baggins." A horrible thought stopped him short and he rushed from the back room, symbol forgotten to float down onto the floor behind him. Pausing only to snatch up a basket and coin purse Bilbo rushed from Bag End to catch the market. “What was I thinking inviting him to dinner? I have barely any food in stock! Certainly not enough for whoever else the old coot will bring with him. I'll need wine and possibly ale as well. Yes, yes I will definitely need ale." He ran down the hill ignoring Lobelia Gracegirdle's catcall.

Reaching the market Bilbo forced himself to slow. No good giving them more rumours for the Mad Baggins theory, although if his suspicions were proved correct that would be his official title before long. He nodded his head at a store holder, "Morning Master Sandybanks, I would like to place an order with you as well as purchasing my normal if that's okay?"

The miller turned towards him smiling jovially. "Of course Master Baggins. How can I help you this fine morning?" Sandybanks handed Bilbo a wrapped package, winking slyly, "That's from the misses Master Baggins, now if I didn't know better I would say you were courting each other."

"Now, now Master Sandybanks," Bilbo replied with a chuckle, "You know me, so you should know it's not your wife I would be courting." He winked at the miller, and smiled warmly at the scandalised gasp he got in response. Bilbo straightened from where he'd been scribbling on a spare scrap of parchment, sliding it and some money into the miller's hands. "Right Master Sandybanks. I am likely to be getting visitors next Thursday. I don't know how many and I don't know what they like, but I will be making a great deal of food, after all we cannot have the Shire's hospitality stained."  


"Right you are Master Baggins, I'll drop your order off next Thursday morning, freshest I've got." Another wink passed between them and Bilbo passed on to the next stall. As he was well liked he managed to joke his way around the market with few questions asked and a silent agreement that anyone asking for directions to Bag End would be helped not hindered, only if they asked mind.  


Rosemary was working at the Green Dragon when he arrived and eyed him speculatively when she realised he had arrived coatless and smelling of Longbottom Special. She grinned when he waved up at her and chucked several bottles down to him, he left a small pouch and folded paper on the wall as he left confident he wouldn't be disappointed in his favourite cousin.

Turning homeward he strolled in the dusk, whistling softly to himself and wondering what the next week would bring.


	3. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put some clothes on before they, whoever they are arrive, we don't want you jumped on your own doorstep Master Baggins.

_Chapter Three – Cooking. ___

Bilbo spent the week leading up to Gandalf's visit getting his home in order. Spare rooms were aired, beds made up with fresh linens, and from the rafters of each room he hung bunches of lavender, mint, rosemary, sage, camomile, fennel, and other herbs. He purposely moved all non- Shire imagery, literature and furniture into his furthest cellar and locked the door, it wouldn’t do for the wizard to find out just how much his family had travelled, or how much his mother herself had travelled. His old, expensive or even just particularly strong alcohol went into the next cellar, again with the door locked, for while he had at least heard of and met the wizard, he couldn’t vouch for anyone the Istari would bring with him. 

Satisfied his secrets would remain as secrets Bilbo waxed all the wooded surface, dusted the beams, repainted the walls, swept the floors, dug out any and all spare towels to place on shelves in the bathing room, cleaned the windows and polished the brasses. Wednesday morning saw him directing barrels of ale into his company cellar along with cases of wine, after wincing at the fifth close call with his belongings he shooed the tradesmen out and moved the rest himself. The lunch time saw him receiving crate after crate of fresh foods, which he then spent the afternoon putting away into his company larder and filling the kitchen cupboards. He went to bed exhausted and hungry, but slept well. 

When he awoke Thursday morning he carefully attached his knives to the straps he kept on his arms, the straps were a staple in the Shire and so any visitor would likely to have seen many on their way to Bag End, it wouldn't be Bilbo's fault if they didn't look passed that. He placed his spare keys into an envelope with a short missive to the Gaffer, mainly instructing him to keep the Sackville-Baggins' (and Lobelia Gracegirdle) out and sealed it. Sunlight peeked over the horizon and Bilbo got the two ovens in his kitchen going, working bare chested and in old trousers he soon had a large pan of stew bubbling away. It was an old family recipe and would sit and simmer nicely until he needed it probably around last supper tonight. He had no faith in Gandalf or any of his uninvited guests (and Bilbo would bet Bag End on getting uninvited guests), turning up before then. By the time he had started out into his garden to collect any and all fresh produce Sandybanks the miller had turned up. Bilbo rushed to great him, smiling from ear to ear.

"Morning Master Sandybanks, you are just on time for a cup of coffee if you will take one with me. We'll move the sacks later."

"Aye Master Baggins, that would be agreeable that would, but I'll take it out here don' want to get flour all over you nice clean floor." The miller replied hopping down from the cart.

Bilbo had snorted at that and the two had spent a pleasurable hour chatting over rapidly cooling coffee. Bilbo took much ribbing for his lack of dress, and several oddities on his person and happily returned each jibe with a sarcastic comment of his own and pretend embarrassment. Soon they had unloaded the grains and flour Bilbo had requested and Sandybanks was ready to be off, he leant against the fence momentarily, "Ah Mister Baggins, looking at you today almost makes me wish you had courted me."

 

Bilbo chuckled, "You don't mean that Sandybanks, you'd never have got Marcca then," he smirked, "Didn't realised you had such a wicked sense of humour though."

The miller grinned back, "Put some clothes on before they, whoever they are arrive, we don't want you jumped on your own doorstep Master Baggins. Not often you see people in these parts with muscles like yours." Satisfied he had gotten in the last shot and watch Bilbo blush (a very rare event in anyone's book) he mounted the pony and rode off.

Bilbo returned to the kitchen his garden forgotten for now. He kneaded and mixed until his arms ached. Soon bread was proving on a sunny windowsill and scones, cakes and savoury pastries filling the kitchen with smells. Bilbo returned to the garden and picked any and all ripe produce, setting them on the kitchen table for later. He'd just pulled on a loose under-shirt when a knock came at his front door. Frowning to himself he stomped to answer it, his mood lifting when he realised that even stomping on hardwood floors he made no noise. He yanked open the door and was brought up short by the sight of the local (and only) fisherman in Hobbiton. He blushed slightly scolding himself for forgetting he'd order fish. He smiled at the other and hand oven several jars of his peach liqueur. The fisherman left happy and Bilbo manoeuvred the ungainly basket of fish to his kitchen. He groaned when he realised he had spent all day cooking and resigned himself to spend the rest of it. He made short work of dressing the fish and soon had brown trout stuffed with a mix of butter, fennel and ginger roasting in a covered dish. He prepared the carp, scoring the skins and slicing the last of his preserved lemons over them, he sprinkled with salt.

Food done he turned his attention to the rest of the hole, barely noticing the light fading outside, a chill breeze did have him banking the fires and he added a few pinecones to the pile of chopped wood by the main fire. Sighing he went outside to chop some more wood and soon all the spare rooms had a pile of kindling and wood. He lit the fire beneath the large vat of water that fed the bathing room. Using his strength he managed to drag a solid oak table into the hall to stand by his front door. He cursed and rushed back into the kitchen to take out his fish, thanking his lucky stars he had remembered to take the cakes, and savoury pastries out earlier. He put the bread into bake and filled his two largest teapots with water and set them to boil. His second largest pan was the half filled with oats, dried fruits and spices ready to set away in the morning if his guests stayed over. A quick look round satisfied Bilbo that his home was no different (if a little bit more decadent) that an ordinary hobbit hole. He walked quickly to his bed room and upon a whim pulled out a set of well-worn but warm comfortable clothes, these he laid on a chair while he rummaged around in a chest, he shouted in triumph when he found his old pack and sleeping roll, then grumbled in disappointment when he looked at the state of his travelling coat, before pulling out the waxed leather he'd been gifted by the Old Took at his coming of age. He had washed quickly with cold water and was buttoning his trousers when an imposing knock sounded on his front door.


	4. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not have him following me around like a kicked puppy.
> 
> In which Dwalin arrives.

_The First. ___

** _He had washed quickly with cold water and was buttoning his trousers when an imposing knock sounded on his front door. _**__

Bilbo swore loudly and then slapped a hand over his mouth. Meek, respectable hobbit he reminded himself. Meek. respectable hobbit without a shirt he realised as he was halfway out of his room. With no time to wait to find another, he pulled on the fine under shirt he'd had on all day and wrapped his smoking jacket around him. Walking confidently to his front door he forced his face into a questioning smile as opposed to an annoyed frown when he heard the hammering on the door again.

"I am so sorry to keep you waiting Gandal…" Bilbo let the name die on his lips when he saw that it was most definitely not Gandalf. He forced down a shout of delight at the very intimidating dwarf on his doorstep. The dwarf was bald with a thick beard and wearing heavy furs. His delight was short lived as the dwarf pushed through the door, massive muscles doing something strange to Bilbo's stomach.

The dwarf shrugged out of his heavy cloak and thankfully hung it on the nearest peg before bowing low, "Dwalin at your service," he seemed to growl out.

Bilbo swallowed, "Bilbo Baggins at yours and you family's," he managed to squeak, mentally both kicking and applauding himself. Silence followed as he found himself under scrutiny. He repressed a sigh, resigning himself to being looked at as some strange species of bug for the night. "Master Dwalin was it?" At the slow nod he received Bilbo gestured at the others boots. "If you could master dwarf as I have only just cleaned the floors." 

He ignored the widening of eyes at this and continued, "I have also placed a table there for my guests this evening to place weapons, walking staffs, and so on. If you would like to hand me your pack I will place it in a spare room for you." He received the pack in silence and started to walk down the corridor, several steps away from his uninvited but not unexpected guest he turned and looked over his shoulder at the stunned dwarf. "I am assuming you will be staying the night having travelled so far, if you want to make yourself comfortable I will be back presently." 

His arms were protesting by the time he reached the first spare bedroom, and he shoved it open with his hip. Dumping the bag at the bottom of the bed he quickly returned to his guest worried as to what would happen if he left him for too long. He refrained from chuckling as he found the dwarf standing in stocking feet, deliberating as to whether to leave his weapons or not. "Master Dwalin, if I may make a suggestion?" he waited with a raised eyebrow for the dwarf to lower the axe he'd raised in shock. "Thank you, if you are uncomfortable being unarmed around someone you do not know, why not leave your heavy weapons here but keep your daggers with you." Bilbo gestured at the daggers concealed on the other's waist. "If you would like to follow me I will see if I can rummage you up some food good sir."

Bilbo walked quietly into the kitchen pondering. He turned and looked at the dwarf standing in the doorway and bit back a sigh. Right, time to take charge, Bilbo thought, I will not have him following me around like a kicked puppy. He took the large forearm and cautiously manoeuvred the other into the dining room and pushed him into a seat. “Stay here I will bring some food and you can start talking." He ignored the surprised look and huffed off back into the kitchen.

A full tray balanced on his arm and a pint pot of ale in his other hand he made his way back into the dining room. Deciding to shove his manners he dumped the tray in front of the dwarf currently examining his silverware and shoved the tankard into a large hand taking the knife from it. The dwarf (Dwalin, Bilbo reminded himself) dug in without so much as a thank you, fed up Bilbo showed a hint of pertness.

"Right I am willing to feed you, I am willing to house you for the night, I am willing to even offer you bathing facilities but I want some answers." He sat and glowered at the dwarf who had stopped eating and was sitting staring at him fork half way to his mouth, without waiting for a reply Bilbo soldiered on. "First question: How many are coming? Second question: did Gandalf tell you to come here? Third question: did you know I was only expecting Gandalf for dinner and I knew nothing of any other guests? If you are here by accident I apologise for my temper, although then I will be curious as to why a dwarf is in the Shire." He stopped and looked expectantly at Dwalin with one eyebrow raised.

Dwalin seemed to realise this small, harmless looking creature in front of him wanted answers, and Bilbo watched the horror that dawned on his face when he realised his host had no knowledge of him coming, he actually was only expecting a friend for tea. Although Dwalin would have bet friend was a term to be used loosely at that moment. He swallowed nervously and took a swig of the surprisingly good ale to clear his throat of the delicious food he had been digging into like an uneducated heathen. 

"Master Baggins. My apologies for my unexpected and unknown arrival. I wish to thank you for you hospitality and the delicious food all the more if I am indeed not expected. We were informed that a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins, was expecting us at a place called Bag End in Hobbiton, the Shire. There will be thirteen of us dwarves arriving tonight at some point and the wizard. It was our leader who told us, but I can only assume he was told by Gandalf. I don't think it is my place to tell you why we are …erm I mean…" 

Dwalin cursed himself for his inability to speak around a suddenly scowling halfling. It wasn't as if the creature was dangerous, but the look on his face had darkened as Dwalin had continued and he had suddenly found himself wondering if at that moment his loyalty to his king was being over ruled by fear of a soft squishy looking creature. He was saved by a loud knock on the door.

The Hobbit looked at him, brow still furrowed but now appearing merely tired, a soft pat on his forearm had Dwalin looking at the Halfling in surprise. "My apologies again Master Dwalin. I will go answer the door, you eat the rest of your food and I will save my anger for the irritating fool who set this up." Seeing the large dwarf's still guilty look he patted the arm again, "Eat Master Dwalin, I don't bite, just please explain to the others that I was not expecting any of you bar Gandalf and I do not know why you are here." Dwalin unable to help himself nodded slowly and he was rewarded with a blinding smile that seemed to warm his cynical soul.


	5. Balin and the Boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the oldest and youngest members of the company arrive.

_Balin and the Boys. ___

Bilbo made his way to the front door growling quietly under his breath and hoping he hadn't alarmed the big dwarf too much, for while he was master of his own home he was a hobbit and part of his nature was to be a good host. He paused with his hand on the handle, carefully tugging his smoking jacket straight and running a hand through his mused curls. Without fanfare he opened the heavy door with a cheerful "Good evening." 

The dwarf on his stoop appeared old than the first, although Bilbo could detect a similarity in their features that he couldn't quite place. He studied the new dwarf for a second, taking in the red velvet clothes, two pronged white beard that seemed to match his curled boots and the grandfatherly twinkle, before stepping back and opening the door wide. "Do come in master dwarf," he beamed, "Bilbo Baggins at your service," he bent in a light bow from the waist.

The dwarf seemed bemused and return the greeting almost automatically, "Balin, son of Fundin at yours and you family.” He paused and Bilbo smiled blandly at him at the confusion on the other’s face even as the dwarf was continuing. “Pardon my saying so Master Baggins but you seem awfully young." The white haired dwarf stopped short and a light flush spread up over his cheeks as he realised how badly that could have been taken. "My apologise Master Baggins I meant no disrespect." He looked carefully at Bilbo and seemed relieved that the smile was still on his host's face.

Bilbo had felt his smile harden at the others un-thought-out words but forced himself to stay calm in the face of the other's embarrassment. "It is quite alright Master Balin," he said with a soft sigh, "Do come in properly. Can I take your cloak and pack for you?" He took the proffered items with his slim fingers, hung the cloak next to Dwalin's heavy furs, shouldered the pack lopsidedly and smiled peaceful across at the still upset dwarf. "Relax Master Balin, you have no idea how many times my own folks have said that, and to your race I must appear a mere babe. Should I put you pack in with Master Dwalin's?" 

His smile widened slightly at the confused expression still on the dwarf's face as he nodded, Bilbo repressed another eye roll resigning himself to whatever the fate had thought up to send at him, as he continued prattling easily as he walked down the hallway. "If you would be so kind as to remove you boots Master Balin," he smiled wryly at the older dwarf, "It is that I have just had the floors done and they take forever to clean. May I also make a suggestion about the weapons you carry? I know I cannot expect you to wish to be fully unarmed but if you would like to leave your heavier or more ungainly weapons on the table by the door I would be most appreciative."

Reaching the same door as before Bilbo once again bumped it open with his hip, thankful the pack seemed lighter this time round. Rubbing his hands over his face he returned to the hall and found Balin bootless, sword less, with (what Bilbo suspected he thought) a carefully concealed dagger at his waist, looking around the hall in appreciation. "If you would like to follow me Master Balin I will take you through into the dining room and see about getting you some food." He walked off hoping the dwarf would follow, and nearly sighed in relief when he heard the footsteps behind him. He got a shock when Balin brushed passed him to greet the other dwarf. Well, Bilbo mussed, brother would explain the similarities.

He watched in amusement as they greeted each other by banging their heads together and gave them a moment to merely smile at each other (soppy family reunions he mussed) before smiling winningly at Dwalin. "I'm sorry to interrupt Master Dwalin, but if there are 13 of you arriving this evening could you possibly give me a hand moving some stuff around?"

At the dwarf's doubtful look, he forced his smile to dim slightly (I obviously worried him more than I thought earlier), "I don't bite Master Dwalin," (not unless you ask anyway), Bilbo paused pondering and asked almost questioning, "And you look strong enough to be able to help me?" (That should do it, question his masculinity).

Bilbo kept his face carefully blank as he looked at the two in front of him, Dwalin seemed torn between leaving with the scary hobbit (Bilbo internally snorted) to prove his worth or stay in safety with his brother. Balin's slap to the shoulder decided him and he moved forward. Bilbo nodded in apparent relief, "Thank you Master Dwalin, if you could follow me."  


With the big dwarf once again trailing behind him Bilbo made it to the kitchen. Once there he took the bread out of the oven and started to direct Dwalin with what he needed as he made a tray up for Balin. Satisfied the dwarf understood Bilbo left him to it and carried the tray into the dining room. He suppressed a groan when instead of sitting, the dwarf, Balin, was admiring the carvings on his mantle, if Bilbo remembered correctly his cousin had helped carve them and he prayed Balin couldn't read his native tongue. "Ah, Master Balin! Our carvings are not really that good, would you like to sit and eat perhaps?" he chuckled at the dwarf's pleased expression and rolled his eyes as soon as the other's back was turned, carefully righting his features when he heard Dwalin puffing up the passage with a keg of ale. Really, thought Bilbo puffing? I managed to move that myself without a noise. 

"Thank you Master Dwalin," he called out, "are you okay with helping me get the rest out?" 

He smirked evilly as he walked down the passage hearing Balin's, "There, there brother he seems nice enough.”  


Pausing long enough he heard Dwalin’s reply, "I think he's scary for a small thing and he didn't know we were coming."

Soon the large oak dining table was groaning under the weight of food and Bilbo had trays laid up on the kitchen table and benches with more ready to go when he heard the bell ringing as if his cousins were hanging on the pull. Praying they weren't he rushed up to the door and opened it with a pop. On the stoop stood two young dwarves, so young Bilbo had trouble believing they were of age, both with mischievous smiles. One was tall and tanned with eyes that made Bilbo think of dark tunnels and messy, unbranded, black-brown hair. The other was fair with ice blue eyes, careful braids in both his blonde moustache and hair. Dressed in blue and green Bilbo decided they made a pleasing picture and was about to usher them both in when his roving eyes fell on their boots.

Their smiles slid off their faces when he glared at them, "You two! Boots off outside! Any greenery you have accumulate through your, what I suspect, was a mad dash through my neighbours gardens to the side of the step please." He stepped back and let the bemused twosome in when he saw they had done as asked, "Don't expect me to defend you when they come after you with pitch forks and garden spades." Both youngsters looked pale and worried now and he decided to cut them some slack, "Right lads give me your packs, cloaks go on the hooks, weapons on the table, bathing room is in there so you can remove some of that mud," he hefted the packs, one over each shoulder, missing their looks of surprise that he managed and didn't sway or fall down. "I will be back in two minutes to take you to the dining room."

Left alone the two dwarves made quick work of cleaning themselves up. The blonde one groaning at the sight they made. "Kili," he whispered, "I think any chance of a good first impression can be forgotten." He turned to look at the dark haired dwarf at his side, shocked by the pallor of the other, "Kili," he cried "What is it?"

"We didn't introduce ourselves Fili," he gulped, "We destroyed his neighbours' gardens," he seemed to struggle, "He looks younger than us, I mean he had no facial hair at all and uncle has recruited him to go against a dragon!" His voice rose as he continued, "He scared me Fili! I don’t know why but I'm scare of a 4 foot something, soft fluffy Halfling…" 

He was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Boys are you two ok?"

Scrabbling off the floor where they had sunk the blonde dwarf was the first to reach the door, swinging it open and standing protectively in front of the other. He ignored the gentle smile on the face of the creature opposite him, along with the good natured raised eyebrow and worry in the strangely coloured eyes. "Master Halfling my brother and I wish to apologise for any problems we may have caused and our disrespect in greeting you earlier." 

The dark haired dwarf moved to stand by his side, "Fili!" 

"And "Kili!"

They introduced themselves, "At your service."

Bilbo chuckled they seemed likable enough lads and he bowed gently to them, ignoring being called a halfling for now as he doubted they knew better. "Bilbo Baggins at yours and your families. Now enough of the apologising, I will keep the neighbours off you backs and I won’t mention you liked the sound of getting clean more than remembering to introduce yourself if you do me a small favour." 

He smiled winningly at the two young dwarves in front of him simply oozing charm. They were already nodding their heads so it was unneeded, but Bilbo needed some fun or he would crack and that would ruin the whole night. "How do you know what I was going to ask master dwarves?" he chuckled deeply watching two sets of eyes widen and the lads in front of him swallowed nervously. He beckoned the closer and they leaned in reluctantly, "Well I suppose since you already agree," whispered Bilbo, soft hands running suggestively over their chests, "You should follow me into the dining room and enjoy the wonderful food I have laid out there." He swept away from the two stunned dwarves and headed back to his other two guests smiling wickedly from ear to ear.

In the hall behind him two dwarfs stood stunned and silent. Slowly Fili blinked and Kili raised a hand to scratch his ear. They could hear muffled voices from the dining room and cautiously moved that way, clasping hands as they did so. Peering around the door they could see Dwalin towering over the Halfling and Master Baggins appearing completely unimpressed. Their quick glanced also showed them Balin was sitting with a tankard in his hands watching the two interact.

"You played me Master Halfling," growled Dwalin getting up close and into Bilbo's space, "I don't like being played."

Bilbo merely looked over at Balin and upon the others nod he hopped down from where he'd been sitting on the table and marched towards the entrance. The brothers drew back but found themselves stopped by strong hands on their free wrists dragging them into the room. "We had a deal," muttered Bilbo to the two eves-droppers, "Sit and eat." He pushed them into chairs next to each other, "Relax boys I promise I will behave."

Fili and Kili watched as the small but scary Halfling turned towards their old weapons instructor. "You can sit as well Master Dwarf," he ground out stabbing a finger into the larger male's chest, "I invited you into my home, fed and watered you, put up with your original lack of manners and offered you a bed for the night and you object to my asking for a little help." Dwalin looked like he was going to object when a sharp push shut him up, "SIT!"

Dwalin not surprisingly sat. He glowered at his brother who appeared amused, then at the younger dwarves who were watching the scene with wide eyes. They jumped slightly as Bilbo slammed to platters down in front of them with a growled "Eat" and their eyes widened even more. 

Balin sighed softly, and in short work had the shaking hobbit in a chair with a warm drink in front of him. Crouching down he looked the fellow in his strange coloured eyes and patted him on the shoulder. The lad certainly wasn't shaking in fear, which was actually what he suspected when he had first started trembling. Now he thought about it Master Baggins was not the average hobbit. Balin stayed crouched in front of the other grounding him with a heavy hand on his shoulder and a quiet presence. Behind him the royal brothers were eating quietly hands still entwined below the table, and Dwalin was still staring opened mouthed at the hobbit Balin came to a decision. 

"Master Baggins," he began gently and chuckled when the other shot him an annoyed glance that screamed don't you dare treat me like glass. "Why don't you grab something to eat and I will answer the door for you." He held up a hand to forestall protests. "I know that isn't what hobbits consider good manners, but you need something to eat, I can warn the others that while you have welcomed us you were not expecting us, I know they have to take their boots off, leave the weapons in the hall," he paused as Master Baggins shot a sharp glance at the Durin brothers who despite not looking up still shrank down in their seats and Balin realised the only weapon missing from them was Kili's bow and Fili's sword, he shook his head. "Trust me Master Baggins it will go down better with a dwarf telling them that, I assume you have a wash basin for those who are too dirty?" at Bilbo nodding mutely he turned with an exasperated sigh to the brothers and they in turn pointed down the hall. Nodding Balin sighed again and patted the hobbit's shoulder once more, "Eat Master Baggins you have done enough." Bilbo merely nodded feeling rather relieved.


	6. A Wolf in Lamb's Clothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Durin Brothers are loosing a drinking game to Bilbo and Ori.  
> Oh and Thorin Oakenshield finally makes an appearance.

_Wolf in Lamb’s Clothing. ___

Bilbo hadn't realised just how hungry he was and under the gazes of three confused dwarves he calmly consumed several plates of food. He reached automatically for his glass and uttered a soft curse in the language of the Shire at the fact he’d poured himself the weaker ale, before slipping from his seat and trotting off into the depths of Bag End.

Back in the dining room the Durin brothers turned to Dwalin and waited expectantly. The older dwarf sighed and rolled his eyes at their still childlike behaviour. He indulged them, the same way he had always done.

"Master Baggins didn't know we were coming," he grunted and to the surprise of Fili and Kili he coloured slightly, "What you just witnessed was my anger at being played. It's my own fault though, I should have offered the Halfling some help when he told me he wasn't expecting guests rather than waiting to be asked." Dwalin paused and looked at the still too quiet dwarves in front of him, "What did you two do wrong?"

Fili and Kili looked briefly at each other, then turned to Dwalin with matching innocent smiles that chilled him to the bone. Their combined "Nothing" didn't help his nerves and when Bilbo wandered back into the dining room several small, heavy glasses in one hand and a bottle of something almost black in the other he turned to him with a relieved smile. Bilbo paused looked at him in suspicion and to the warrior's dismay walked swiftly around the table to sit next to Kili.

Ignoring the older dwarf he placed two of the glasses in front of Fili and Kili, whilst keeping one for himself. Dwalin watched confused as the halfling opened the bottle with his teeth and shot a wicked grin at the two boys. 

"Something for the nerves," grinned Bilbo and was relieved when his grin was matched with two startling smiles. He forced down a blush and topped up their glasses, "I assume you two are old enough to actually drink?" he asked out of curiosity rather than any idea of stopping.

"Of course," Fili promptly answer sounding offended. Kili merely pouted at him so he raised his glass at them and slammed the contents back. He smirked wickedly as the two in front of him went to copy, and ignoring Dwalin who seemed to have guessed his game, downed their portions. Soon Bilbo was rolling on the floor in laughter as Fili and Kili coughed and spluttered before settling on downing the contents of their tankards, ignorant of the crowd of five dwarves gathered in the doorway.

Fili was the first to regain his voice, as Dwalin was sitting with his heads in his hands. "Dammit Master Boggins," he rasped out, "Did you have to get us twice?" 

Dwalin raised his head in interest, and the milling dwarfs silenced themselves. 

Bilbo hiccupped into quiet and grinned up at Fili from his position on the floor, "Sorry lad, this one wasn't meant to be one but…I did ask if you were old enough to drink, didn't think you wouldn't be used to this sort of thing," he clambered onto his chair and was waving the bottle around as he spoke. Turning to Kili he offered an apologetic smile, "I didn't scare you both too much earlier did I?" he nearly begged not wanting to offend the two dwarfs who seemed so much like himself. 

Kili smiled weakly back at him, still shocked by the burn of the drink he just downed and offered a punch to his shoulder, chuckling darkly when Bilbo rubbed the spot with a pout, "Never mind Master Boggins." This time Bilbo clicked and rolled his eyes at the young dwarf, smiling as two glasses were held out to him, "Another Master Boggins." He grinned wickedly and soon the three were downing another shot.

"It's not as bad the fifth time Master Boggins" coughed Kili from his position draped over Fili's lap next to the fire.

Bilbo had greeted the new dwarves with a raised hand and often a wave of the glass before turning back to his drinking with Fili and Kili. Behind them the dwarves were muttering quietly over the food. Whether shocked with the discovery that their host hadn't knowing they were coming or the fact said host was sitting on the floor drink with the two sprawled out heirs of Durin, Bilbo didn't know and didn't care. He had drinking companions and Gandalf could deal with the rest of the dwarves. He raised a glass at Kili, "Quite lad. Another?" In answer Fili hiccupped and held out his glass upside down, Kili smirked back at him glass held steady and the right way up.

From his spot at the table Bifur watched the goings on of the three camped out on the floor with interest. The only time the halfling had shown any interest in any of them was when he'd called out a greeting in Khuzdul and that was only a flicker before he'd turned back to the brothers.

Dwalin was muttering with Balin, Gloin and Oin, yet all the while keeping a wary eye on, not the brothers to the surprise of the others, but on the hobbit.

Bombur was savouring the amazing food in front of him, for once eating slowly, enjoying the flavours wash over his palate, he would have to get the recipes from the small creature later he decided. 

Bofur was sitting back watching everyone with a smile on his face, and his pipe stuck firmly between his teeth, full and warm with his brother and cousin safe he was happy, besides he was trying to figure out why the gentle chap on the floor was being dragged into their mess.

Dori was fussing as normal, he thought the food was too heavy for his younger brothers and he was worried Nori would do something.

Nori was admiring the Hobbit hole. It was well built and homely and he felt something tug in his chest. No, Nori decided he would be on his best behaviour, there was something about the smaller being sitting on the floor that made him protective in a way he'd never felt before.

Ori was torn. Part of him wanted to document everything he was seeing, from the fine flavour in the food, to the fascinating carvings on the mantle and table edge. The other half wanted to join the three on the floor, they looked like they were having fun. He might be the youngest out of his three brothers but he was sharp. He'd noticed that though they should be used to it, Fili's fingers tangled in his brother's hair and Kili sprawled out across his brother's lap made the dwarves around him uncomfortable. He had also noticed that rather than be made uncomfortable by their actions Master Baggins had merely stretched luxuriously, raised a delicate eyebrow and cackled at their embarrassment at being caught looking at him. Yes Ori was torn and he was dithering aware he may lose his chance at having fun as normal.

His mind was made up for him when to the surprise of the rest of the company he raised his hand automatically to catch the object Master Baggins had just thrown at him. He looked at it then and Master Baggins with a raised eyebrow. The hobbit's grin and the Durin brothers' raised eyebrows had him on his feet and across the room faster than Dori could blink. Ori plopped down next to Bilbo legs crossed and holding out the glass a wide grin on his young face. Dwalin swore loudly when he saw that grin, and Ori bit back an all-out laugh waving his glass impishly at Bilbo. He raised an eyebrow again and the hobbit held up 7 fingers. Ori considered for a second and then nodded. He slammed back all seven within a minute and looked up to see two awed and one amused gaze on him. He winked at the Durin brothers before swinging around on his stomach and stretching out beside Master Baggins.

Bilbo grinned down at his and leant to whisper in his ear, "You, Master Ori, are a wolf in a lamb’s clothing." 

Swivelling his head so he was nose to nose with the Hobbit and ignoring his older brothers' twin gasps and a deep growl from somewhere in the group he smirked at Bilbo. "It is much more fun. Wouldn't you agree Master Baggins?" he questioned.

By the time a heavy knocking was heard at the front door, Dori had been forcefully pinned to his chair by Bofur several times. Nori had drawn Bifur into a discussion about blades that Bifur understood only one word in ten and was yet enjoying himself. Balin and Oin were curled up with a large tomb on the art of healing and looking occasionally at Bilbo with ill-disguised awe. Bombur had his legs stretched out in front of him, a plate balanced on his ample stomach, a pipe in one hand and a pint of smooth ale in the other. Gloin was snoozing in a corner and Dwalin was glowering over at Ori and Bilbo. Kili and Fili were curled fully around each other, trying to decipher how they had lost another game to Bilbo and Ori, while Ori and Bilbo were dancing in a circle whooping. Banging their heads on the floor Fili and Kili conceded removing another layer of clothes leaving them in trousers and an under vest.

The heavy knocking sounded again and Bilbo sighed and headed to the front door.

"Yes?" he queried as he opened the door.

Another dwarf was standing there staring opened mouthed at him. Bilbo sighed again, stuck his head out the door looked around, and seeing no sign of the wizard grabbed the strong forearm and pulled the unresisting dwarf into the hall, shutting the door behind him. He turned to get help as it seemed his newest guest, despite being the most attractive person Bilbo had ever laid eyes on, was currently under some sort of shock. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out at the sight of Fili, Kili and Ori hanging on the door jamb arms around each other's shoulders. He beckoned them over and left them to sorting his guest out while he manoeuvred the pack down to his last spare bedroom. When he returned he stopped at the door and watched in amusement as Fili and Kili unsteadily scrabbled into their clothes. Ori was ducking around the larger dwarves hiding from his brother Dori. Bifur and Nori were still at the table an array of daggers spread out in front of them and Bifur was gesturing wildly, both of them ignoring the dwarf standing in his shirt sleeves and bare feet in the middle of the dining room. 

Bilbo took a moment to soak in the sight of the handsome dwarf. Deciding he preferred smouldering, angry dwarf to gormless dwarf he decide to rescue the rest of the party from his increasingly angry gaze.

Bilbo stepped smartly up to Fili and Kili, piles of clothes in his hands, ignoring the fact the glare was now focused on his person only, they accepted gratefully.

He grabbed Ori handed him his gloves and pointed to the wash-room that had a lock on the door, he received an eye roll and a chuckle in thanks. He slapped Bifur and Nori around the heads and pointed at the man in the middle of the room, daggers and knives disappeared onto Nori's person. He glared back at a now shouting Dwalin and raised an eyebrow, he forced back a grin as the bigger man subsided and sank into a seat quietly grumbling. He pulled Dori back and shoved him into a seat placing a mug of steaming lavender tea in front of him and patting him gently on the shoulder. He reached a hand to help Bombur off the floor, he must have fallen in fright when the knock had sounded, reaching round he placed a plate of geranium cream puffs in front of the large dwarf. Gloin shook his head with a small genuine smile just visible through his beard. Glancing around Bilbo rolled his eyes at the sight of Balin and Oin still hunched protectively over the old book. He marched over to them and slammed it shut, narrowly missing Balin's beard and Oin's nose. 

Feeling all eyes on him he slipped over and pulled his smoking jacket on before turning and offering the still glowering dwarf a smile and a short bow. "Bilbo Baggins at your service."


	7. Sizing up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin decides he likes pudding.

_Sizing up. ___

The glare had lessened slightly and now he was merely being studied from under bushy eyebrows. Since his guest was making no effort with his manners or to reply Bilbo allowed himself to stare back. He started at the feet. They were strong feet he decided, not as hairy as a hobbits but not horribly bare either, they were actually quiet appealing. He allowed his eyes to roam upwards. Apparently strong legs although he couldn't tell how muscled since they were hidden in a pair of thick trousers. A wide leather belt framed narrow hips and a firm waist, the tight tunic not being very forgiving had Bilbo fighting back the urge to lick his lips knowing he was being watched. He lifted his eyes further, trailing them over a wide chest and down muscular arms, the lower half visibly scattered with dark hairs. Thick leather bands encircled the wrists and showcased strong work worn hands. Bilbo forced down the images that flitted through his mind at the sight of those hands and allowed his eyes to reach the other's face, careless of the darkening of his own eye colour, after all he reasoned it’s not like the other would be able to tell. The face was well made, a strong jaw and nose being the most prominent features but the eyes caught the imagination. A strong deep blue currently focused slowly on Bilbo's own form and allowed Bilbo to pick out flecks of a silver blue and almost black navy in their depths. Shaking his head slightly Bilbo took in the short beard and thick black hair, just barely glimpsing thick braids ended with silver clasps. The blue tunic did great things for the dwarf he decided and stood back on a heel with one eye brow raised waiting for the dwarf to finish his own perusal.

Those watching were silent and Ori who had just slipped back in leant on the back of Fili's chair a hand on Kili's shoulder to stop them interfering. Like them he wished to speak in defence of the hobbit, but he was old enough to realise any interference on his part would not sway the king.

Thorin had been having a quite trying day. He had gotten lost twice finding the blasted place and the creatures he'd bumped into had been less than helpful and looked rather timid and soft. It did not bode well for his mission. He would not take anyone less than the best. He was not looking forward to telling the others that their kin would not be helping them. He was going to try this with three barely adult dwarves, only three warriors and an insane wizard. He was tired, annoyed, feeling let down and, if he dared dwell on it, slightly hurt. He pushed that down thought as he found the door he was looking for and strode up the steps to knock imperiously on the green wooden surface, shaking his now aching knuckles slightly as he did. 

He became even more aggrieved as no-one came to answer and a shout of delighted laughter both dwarven and unplaced echoed out to him, along with twin groans and a deep growl. He hammered on the door in a temper and had barely finished rapping the wood when it was yanked open and one of the strange Halflings appeared there. Thorin turned towards his host mouth open to say something scathing when he looked properly at the male in front of him. It wasn't until his nephews and the other youngster had stripped him of most of his travelling gear including his weapons and boots, and dragged him into the middle of a gathering he realised he must have looked like a gormless idiot.

Fighting down the urge to run away and hide in a dark corner he straightened up, crossed his arms over his massive chest and glared menacingly at his collected brethren. Only to have most of them ignore him. He lowered his arms feeling his anger and confusion mount. The only thing that stopped him losing it completely was the sight of his nephews struggling to find their missing clothing. He supposed at least they were paying attention to him, he was confused as to why they were in pretty much their undergarments though. His eyes fell on the empty bottles and four used glasses by the fire. Before he could ask, a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his glare on the Halfling. The brat had the nerve to get his company to respond when he couldn't. He appeared to cluck over his nephews and young Ori, helping the two find their clothes and the other escape Dori's grasp. He dealt successfully with a flapping Dori, seemed to have the respect of Bifur and Nori, dealt gently with a normally mocked Bombur, was accepted by a suspicious Gloin, Bofur was left alone, Dwalin seemed cowed, and he himself had to force down a laugh at Balin and Oin being silently took to task. He was startled when the Halfling addressed him calmly though and turned his attention fully to his host, unconsciously softening his glare so he was only staring.

His eyes started at the top of the young hobbit’s head. Masses of amber-honey coloured curls lay in disarray, falling over a smooth forehead and he could see the tips of delicately pointed ears sticking through it. He almost recoiled, but closer observation showed him they were not really all that elf like. His skin seemed to be soft, barely touched by harsh weather or hard labour. His cheeks were delicately flushed, his nose was straight, and his lips seemed to be bitten red. Thorin couldn't see the other's eyes as they were looking at the floor, and for some reason it annoyed him, still he continued his observation. The slender neck, was followed by narrow shoulders. The jacket, loose shirt and trousers hid most of his form but he looked un-muscled and seemed to have a small pot. He had some strange leather garments on his wrists, but Thorin thought nothing of it as he'd seen others on his journey through the Shire, none as delicately etched though. The bottom of his legs were bare thanks to the short trousers and were covered in fine hairs. The feet were large and the tops were covered with curly hair the same as on his head. 

Thorin finished his appraisal and couldn't decide if he liked what he saw or was disappointed that this gentle, homey creature was not what he needed on his quest. He raised his head and was met with the amused eyes of the male in front of him. They took his breath away, and he found himself reacting, he leaned in causing the other eyebrow on the delicate face in front of him to raise. He didn't care, the colours were drawing him in, and so he tilted his head examining the other's eyes trying to decipher the colour. To the rest of the dwarves it would seem like he was trying to decide to Halfling's worth. Thorin drew back a slight frown between his brows. The other's eyes were a mystery he decided, neither blue, nor green, nor grey. Shrugging it off, he returned the bow far too late and held out a hand.

"Thorin Oakenshield," he offered.

The Halfling raised an eyebrow and ignore the offered hand laying a small hand on his arm.

"Have a seat Master Oakenshield," his voice was soft and almost musical, Thorin fought down his reaction to the hand on his arm and turned to look at the man beside him. He was met with a mischievous grin far too reminiscent of his nephews before the other's face was wiped clear and he was smiling pleasantly. "Please Master Oakenshield, You must be hungry as I gathered you have travelled far and it is late."

Thorin felt himself smile minutely in response and stamped it down. "I did get lost twice," he admitted, frowning down at Dwalin who was trying and failing to stifle his laughter.

The Halfling's smile deepened, "Oh dear," Bilbo sighed, "My neighbours can be a bit protective, especially if you don't indulge their interest in where you are going, doing, saying, meeting."

Thorin was too slow to catch where Bilbo aimed his own glare, and was once again caught by that dazzling smile. Still dazed Thorin allowed himself to be pushed into a large chair and accepted a tankard of something. When he came to Bilbo had hustled off into the kitchen taking Ori, Fili and Kili with him and the rest of his company were watching him expectantly. Thorin had just clear his throat and taken a sip of surprisingly good ale when Bilbo bustled back a platter of delicious smelling stew and a hunk of steaming bread.

Thorin turned his full attention onto the hobbit and was met with a shy smile. "I hope you like it Master Oakenshield, I didn't have much notice of guests and this lot eat as much as an hobbit tween." 

His smile brightened at Thorin's own nod, and the dwarf watch in amusement as Bilbo turned to the rest brandishing a wooden spoon. Bifur and Nori shrank back afraid of getting hit again, Dwalin slid his chair away. The rest of the dwarves just merely looked bemused, while Bofur smiled at him. Rapping Bofur on the knuckles Bilbo smirked as the dwarf pouted, "Now you all leave Master Oakenshield alone while he eats, I left you all alone," Thorin was intrigued by the 'sorry' mouthed at Dwalin here, "Even though I still don't have a clue why you are all here," with that Bilbo swept out, leaving an amused Thorin behind him.

To the amusement of the three in the kitchen, Bilbo sagged against the counter when he reached its warmth. Fili and Kili were curled up on the floor enjoying the heat off the range, while Ori was perched on the table, feet firmly planted on the bench, eyeing the two in contemplation. Bilbo joined him, nudging the young dwarf with an elbow as he did so. Silence reigned in the kitchen as the four met each other’s eyes with mischievous grins.

In the dining room eight dwarves had slid to the end of the long table leaving Thorin in peace with his meal. He sighed thankfully at the delay and dug in. The first bite made him forget his worries completely as he let out a deep groan of appreciation drawing all eyes on him. Oblivious he destroyed the platter of stew and warm rosemary bread, before finding a steaming dish of some sort of pudding next to him. Going off faith since the main course had been rather pleasurable he dug in. A jug of a strange steaming creamy yellow substance stood next to it and he glanced at Bombur who nodded enthusiastically. His first bite decided him. He wasn't leaving the Shire he was just going to stay here and let the Halfling feed him.

His dish was soon empty and he stared forlornly at the smudges resting in the bottom that Dwalin couldn't help himself and burst into loud gawphs. "Sorry Thorin," he managed to get out, "You looked so much like young Kili when you first told him he couldn't have a bow that I couldn't help it." 

Thorin merely shook his head and held out his empty bowl, unknown to him his bottom lip was sticking out slightly. Balin sighed softly and slipped into the kitchen to see if the hobbit had any more food. He paused at the door hearing soft laughter.

Bilbo knew someone was there but wasn't that bothered, "Kili," he stated, "I am afraid you do not understand hobbit courting at all," he smirked. "Those flowers you mock so much have a hidden message. You can either send an apology, an insult, a proposal, a love message, or let someone know you are jealous just by your choice of flowers." Bilbo paused and looked innocently at Ori, "If you are careful you can even let someone know you want them to do immoral and indecent things to you without over protective relatives realising. Of course that isn't much use to any of you since I think you would just get a confused look if you tried presenting them to a dwarf."

"Wait," spat Ori, "Are you telling me I could, with your help of course, pick a bunch of flowers that would state my intentions without my having to deal with Dori being a mother hen or Nori pointedly tapping his daggers?" he paused and looked at Bilbo seeming betrayed, "Why didn't I know this earlier?!"

"Ori," gasped Kili in amusement, "Are you meaning to tell me lil’ ol’ innocent you wants a clandestine meeting with one of our company without your brothers knowing?" He raised a delicate eyebrow, "Why the hell didn't you say?"

Balin sighed as all four rolled about with laughter. Bilbo chuckling had just began to explain the meaning of certain flowers when he stiffened and pointed at the stove "Over there Master Balin" without turning around he continued, "After all a dwarf of high standing as yourself has no need to keep any dalliances quiet."

Balin sighed and quickly entered and left the kitchen daring not to linger. Bilbo watched him go before a finger prodded him in the side. 

"Master Boggins tell us more," hissed Ori and Fili.

Balin entered the dining room chewing his lower lip. He shrugged off the questions shot at him and placed the warm dish in front of a sulking Thorin. He chuckled softly as the king brightened. When Thorin then groaned as he inhaled the wonderful smell, Balin rolled his eyes and turned to converse with his brother.


	8. Longbottom Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company become unexpectedly chilled after using Bilbo's leaf.

_Longbottom Special. ___

When Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Ori made their way back to the dining room all four were yawning. Bilbo and Ori actually ended up walking into the backs of Fili and Kili just inside the door way, not realising they had stopped. Peering over the brothers' shoulders they realised what had brought them up short and bit back sleepy chuckles. Bilbo took one look at the sleeping, or relaxed dwarves and his hammered stash of Longbottom special and rolled his eyes, before taking charge. 

"Fili, Kili," he whispered getting the attention of the two. "Would you mind Ori Sleeping with you tonight?" When they shook their heads and Ori merely rolled his eyes Bilbo continued, "Right move his stuff into your rooms, and then come back and help us get this lot to bedrooms please."

With the brothers gone he turned to Ori a sparkle in his eye. Ori nodded and without words they started manoeuvring unresisting dwarrow into rooms.

Bombur and Gloin went into the nearest room being the heaviest.

Dwalin was dumped unconscious on the bed in the next room and so it went. 

Bifur and Nori being the lightest were dragged, stumbling to the furthest bedroom. 

Dori and Bofur the one opposite their family. Dori singing quietly and Bofur grinning like an idiot.

Oin and Balin were carefully manoeuvred into the third best bedroom (Dwalin having got the second), tact allowing Bilbo and Ori to help them along.

Seeing only Thorin left Bilbo shooed Ori into the room he would share with Fili and Kili. Seeing the brothers asleep on top of the covers of one of the twin beds he gently pushed Ori towards the other bed and tucked him in. Picking a blanket up, he covered the brothers smiling as they moved closer to each other and felt a pang of sadness in his heart that he was alone. Pushing it down forcefully he decided to check on the other dwarves before attempting to move Thorin.

Dwalin was passed out diagonally across the bed feet hanging off the end, but he seemed comfortable so Bilbo left him alone.

Oin and Balin were lying on opposite edges of the double bed on their backs and hands clasped loosely over the covers. 

Bifur and Nori were asleep on the floor between the two twin beds and Bilbo tutted, before he pulled the blankets and pillows onto the floor with them, chuckling silently when they curled up into the softness and closer to each other. 

Dori and Bofur were still awake talking quiet about what Bilbo decided was gibberish and he silently closed the door. 

Gloin and Bombur were asleep and snoring loudly on their twin beds. 

Retracing his steps to the dining room Bilbo groaned as he realised the only bed free was his own and he ought to give it to his last guest.

Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity for agreeing with Ori, Bilbo managed to get one of Thorin's arms across his shoulders and hauled the taller man to his feet. Swaying slightly Thorin looked down at the Halfling supporting him and decided he would talk in the morning, his pipe had made him unusually sleepy tonight. By the time Bilbo had managed to get Thorin into bed and covered the sun was peeking once again over the horizon.

As he went to move away from the bed Bilbo realised the dwarf had his smoking jacket in a tight grip. Sighing he untangled himself and grabbed a change of clothes. Knowing he wouldn't sleep Bilbo stumbled to the bathing room and sighed in relief when he noticed it wasn't trashed. Running the water as hot as he could stand it, Bilbo stripped down and slid into the tub groaning in relief as the heat washed away his aches and tiredness. Soon the sun had reached this window and Bilbo pulled himself out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist, moving to the mirror to sort his hair out.

Thorin groaned as he rolled over on the delicious softness, he hadn't been so far gone as his fellow dwarves the previous night, but he'd still had to be helped into a bed like a youth. He flushed as he remembered trying to keep the smaller man with him, although thankfully he hadn’t said anything.

Pulling himself up in the bed Thorin decided he actually like the Halfling's style. More wood than he was used to, and more plant,s but it was homely and warm, he gulped as he took in the personal belongs, and realised he'd been given the Halfling's own room. Shaking himself Thorin remembered he needed to wash up, and went in search of his pack, and a bathing area.

Carefully and quietly opening the doors showed him an array of amusing images. Deciding to savour them all (and use them later for blackmail if needed) Thorin crept quietly into the room which held his pack, snorting softly at the flower held delicately in Dwalin's massive hand, he doubted the other knew the message behind the flower was in no way innocent. 

Mussing over this Thorin approached the only door he hadn't checked behind praying it was a bathing area and, deciding he would find his host after bathing, he quietly opened the door and stood in shock. Before him stood the Halfling, nude bar a small towel covering his modesty, with water running over his skin and curly hair dripping onto his shoulders and down his back. Thorin followed the path of a droplet running over the skin, and took a silent breath of shock. The hobbit had a tattoo. The delicate artwork was in bronze and blue, it swirled down from the Halfling's shoulder blade, diagonally across his back and seemed to continue around his torso. This was confirmed when Bilbo partially turned, a hand raised to start to towel dry his hair, Thorin greedily followed the path of the markings down the Halfling's hip to where they disappeared under the towel. Confused Thorin moved his eyes up and realised that instead of the small pot belly and flat muscles he had assumed the clothing hid the previous evening, the Halfling actually had a flat stomach and well defined muscles.

Coming back to himself Thorin just managed to get the door shut properly before Bilbo turned fully, frowning slightly. If the dwarf had stayed he would have seen a simple silver stud through one of Bilbo's nipples and with the hair brushed from them a similar stud through the inner flesh area of Bilbo's ear. 

Bilbo shrugged and turned back to the mirror. Satisfied his hair was untangled he shook his head once again hiding his ears and proceeded to dress. The wrist guards went on first, the soft leather clinging like a second skin. A crisp, grey-lavender, fine-linen shirt was buttoned up bar one, and the cuffs fastened over his wrists, a slit in them allowing him access to his blades. Deep blue, stitched-cord trousers followed, held up by leather braces. Over the top of these Bilbo fastened a dark blue and purple waistcoat. Looking in the mirror Bilbo decided he once again looked like a safe, meek, polite gentle hobbit. Even if the smirk spoiled the look. 

Heading out of the bathing room he saw Thorin looking rather shell-shocked. 

"Ah Master Oakenshield I hope you are well this morning. You are the first up. If you are looking for a bath it is in there," Bilbo indicated over his shoulder. "There are towels on the shelf and since you are a dwarf I assume you know the symbols for hot and cold. Enjoy your bathe Master Oakenshield." Bilbo walked away whistling, leaving a flushed, stunned Thorin behind him.

The sounds of Bilbo rustling in the kitchen broke Thorin out of his trance and he rapidly moved into the bathing room. He started to strip and remembering walking in on the Halfling locked the door.

By the time Thorin emerged from the bath he had calmed down enormously. By the time he made it to the kitchen he had pushed the images, pleasing though he found them, to the back of his mind. He stopped in the doorway taking in the sight of his nephews sleepily helping the Halfling set the table. Fondness shone in his eyes as Bilbo shooed a still heavy eyed Fili into a seat and placed a bowl of deliciously scented porridge in front of him. Kili shortly followed after getting his fingers rapped with a wooden spoon and sat pouting until he too was fed. Thorin decided he was also hungry and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Halfling," he greeted, "I was not fully awake earlier and I was wondering if I could help you set up breakfast for the company."

He stared at the Halfling waiting for a response. He had to hand it to the smaller man he didn't back down from his gaze, instead he seemed to be studying him.

"Hmmm no thank you Master Oakenshield, please do not take offence you seem to disappear into your head to often for me to consciously let you be around hot food. Sit and I'll bring you a bowl. There will be proper cooked food when the others wake up." 

Thorin sat looking at the Halfling in astonishment. "Oh and Master Oakenshield I do you the courtesy of calling you by your name, please use mine." 

Thorin tilted his head at the Halfling as the smaller man turned away. “I would much prefer it if you would quite referring to me as a Halfling.” The soft snarl of warning in the voice wouldn’t have been noticeable if Thorin hadn’t already focused his whole attention on their host and he swallowed as Bilbo continued, “I am not half of anything I am a hobbit and proud of it." With that a bowl was placed in front of Thorin, smaller than his nephews he noticed, and Bilbo swept away. 

Just as he was about to demand he be given a large bowl, Ori rushed into the kitchen and slipped, grabbing Bilbo by the neck. Rushed apologises followed and a spluttered conversation about dares started before the young dwarf noticed Thorin's presence. He shut up quickly, sat down and stared at the table, Thorin heard Bilbo scoff and looked sharply at him, the Halfl…Hobbit wasn't looking his way though and instead was gently placing a bowl of porridge (still bigger than his Thorin noticed) in front of the other dwarf, pulling gently on the one braid Ori supported as he did so. 

Deciding to inform the hobbit of the traditions of dwarves Thorin opened his mouth to speak, just as Ori looked up and laughingly batted the hands away, before sticking his tongue out and tucking into the hot food.

Thorin tried again when Dori and Bofur stumbled in together and collapsed onto a bench, heads on the table. Bilbo tapped the heads lightly with his spoon and when they looked up placed coffee and porridge in front of them. Bofur grinned and Dori nodded. 

Thorin had barely turned back to the hobbit when Gloin and Bombur wandered in a sat looking pleadingly at the coffee, Bilbo's chuckle went straight to the pit of Thorin's stomach and he had barely got his head on straight when Dwalin lumbered in followed by Balin and Oin. All squinting slightly and collapsing onto the bench. Thorin looked on in confusion when Bilbo fed those three and placed another two bowls on the table, before handing out coffee to those who were without.

Thorin smiled when he realised he had the largest mug. The dishes were nearly cleared, in fact his nephews were on their second bowl, when Nori and Bifur strolled in both looking refreshed and clean. Thorin choked on his coffee when he realised the significance, and Bilbo sympathetically patted him on the back.

Looking pleadingly at Bombur, who came to his rescue Bilbo started a cooked breakfast for the thirteen dwarves and himself. Soon there was silence at the table as they all tucked into food.

Later that day, Bilbo was relaxing with a cup of tea, a plate of lavender cookies and his pipe on his front bench, he was shattered. Lack of sleep plus a week of running around was catching up with him. The dishes were done though, there was stew on the stove for dinner and Bombur was under strict instructions about the bread in the oven. He'd set out snacks in the dining room if anyone got hungry. By snacks he meant a side of ham, bowls of olives, a plate of bread rolls and a chicken. 

Other than Nori, Bifur, Bombur and Thorin, the dwarves were taking turns getting bathed. Bombur was playing in the kitchen, Nori was sitting on the front stoop sharpening some of his many knives, Bifur was sitting on the wall near him humming softly and seeming to enjoy the sun. Thorin was sulking somewhere Bilbo supposed, at the minute he really didn't care.

It was quite relaxing Bilbo decided and promptly jumped when two lumps landed against his legs and he had a head on his knees. He looked down to see Fili and Kili wrapped round a leg each, eyes closed and faces turned into the sun. Ori was sprawled on the bench next to him and had plonked his head on Bilbo's lap. Shrugging Bilbo went back to his tea and biscuits.


	9. Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gandalf finally decides to show himself.

_Wizard. ___

Evening drifted in to the Shire and a light drizzle had started, driving the dwarves and Bilbo into the comfort of Bag End. Under Thorin's watchful gaze and aware once again of the voice in the back of his head repeating, ‘modest, polite meek gentle hobbit,’ Bilbo had refrained from cracking open his liqueurs, despite discreet pleading from Ori, Kili and Fili. The younger dwarves were singing as they cleared the dinner table, and Bilbo could hear refrains of "crack the glasses and chip the plates" floating along the hall into his study and smile softly to himself imagining Dori attempting to reign Ori in or Thorin staring morosely at his nephews.

A sharp tapping disturbed the merry making and sticking his head out the study door he met Thorin's dark gaze and his shoulders sagged. Seeing his message received Thorin pulled his head back into the dining room. Bilbo realising it had to be Gandalf at his door straightened his shoulders and strode to it. Opening it he greeted the wizard with a wry smile. 

"Come in Master Gandalf, we were quite beginning to despair of you." He accepted the offered hat and staff before frowning up at the baffled man, "You are quite a full day late my dear sir, I hope nothing ill has befallen you?" He smiled sunnily, “I do hope you will come in and share what is left of dinner with me, if those ravenous dwarves you have foisted on poor unsuspecting me have left you any." 

Bilbo continued prattling on as he led the way to the dining room deliberately acting the part of flustered gentle hobbit. "At least you will have wine though Master Gandalf, they do not seem to have a liking for that. My food however…" Bilbo trailed off artistically with a depressed sigh, winking subtly to Ori as he did so. The young dwarf repressed a smirk and, swatting his older brother away from him, rushed off to help Bilbo in the kitchen. 

Gandalf watched bemused as the young dwarf seemed to brush off his protector's affection to follow the young hobbit like a puppy. He turned a questioning eyes to Thorin only to be distracted by the youngest Durin boys slipping out after them. Smiling jovially Gandalf turned to the rest of the company only to be surprised when he was met with several annoyed pairs of eyes. He gulped as he met Thorin's blue ones and raised an eyebrow in questioning. 

He was even more surprised when it was Nori who led the attack. "What were you think wizard?" he spat. "That poor young lad had no idea we were coming!" He got up close into the wizard's face, shaking of his brother's warning hand and seemingly uncaring of his own fate. "We all turn up like a rabble of heathens, expecting a hardened burglar! I personally am ashamed of us all." Nori paused at a hand on his elbow and bent his ear towards Bifur.

As soon as Nori fell into silence Gloin was there, pushing forward beard and moustache bristling with anger. "Aye Wizard," he growled, "Poor lad was only really comfortable around the young ones. We right scared him, and I'm not surprised us not used to the ways of gentle folks. He and Master Ori get on well enough, but that laddie is scared of his own shadow so I'm not surprised. Very kind the laddie was inviting us all in and giving us food and a bed." 

Gloin fell silent as his brother elbowed passed him and merely swatted Gandalf over the head with his hearing trumpet, before striding back off again to stand next to a severely frowning Balin. 

Dwalin pushed to his feet, eyebrows jutting menacingly, and glowering up at the surprised looking wizard. "Aye shocked the poor lad was when I turned up he was, could o' warned the poor lamb!" He sat back down breathing heavily, arms crossed angrily over his barrel like chest.

Gandalf turned a pale face to Thorin. The royal dwarf glowered at him. "Burglar? Pfft! Looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

He cursed quietly as a small jolly voice sounded from the door. "Why thank you Master Oakenshield. That is a lovely compliment." 

Thorin froze as the smaller man appeared at his side, before glancing confusedly at Bilbo's empty hands. The hobbit merely smiled peacefully at him and pointed discreetly at the wizard. Ori, Fili and Kili were setting the table without the wizard noticing. Forgoing his embarrassment at being caught comparing his host to a grocer (mainly because the other did not seem to mind) Thorin bent a questioning eye upon the hobbit and leant towards him when Bilbo seemed inclined to answer. He shuddered at the feeling of the smaller man's breath on his ear and forced himself to listen to the softly spoken words.

"Ah you see Master Oakenshield. Much as I may wish to take our estimable wizard to task myself it would be considered rude as I am the host. I was also quite impressed with my defence at the hands of you all." He moved closer to the dwarf pressing his chest against the broad shoulder, nimble fingers removing the thick leather cuff from the nearest arm. 

"You see Master Oakenshield I am indeed more suited to being a grocer than a burglar," he ran callused fingers over the inside of the dwarf’s wrists marvelling at the soft skin there, so different to the work worn hands. He didn’t miss the barely hidden shiver that swept across the dwarf’s skin as he did so and pressed closer. "I am a hobbit Master Oakenshield! I crave no adventure, nor riches or precious gems. I crave only good company, a good meal, a good drink and a smoke." He lowered his voice further feeling the muscles under Thorin's thin shirt bunch as the dwarf pressed closer to him to hear him clearly.

Smirking at how easily he was playing the well-travelled dwarf, Bilbo continued. "I will help you all though, if you would have a grocer along. After all Master Oakenshield, everyone deserves a home and I have grown quite fond of the three young ones. Even Master Dwalin has his good moments. I cannot say I am looking forward to playing with a dragon, but I suppose that can't be helped" Bilbo noticed Thorin about to reply and pressed a finger to his lips, marvelling at how soft they were. "Keep this to yourself until I join you tomorrow, and perhaps place some bets. I would quite like to see who actual sees me as more than a meek, polite modest, gentle hobbit." 

He patted Thorin on the shoulder and moved away slightly, hiding his smirk again when he realised no-one had noticed their exchange.

Leaving the dwarf breathing heavily, Bilbo stepped forward and clapped his hands. "Right now that you all seem to be here, could someone tell me why you are all gathered in my home?" He smiled at Ori and sent the Durin brothers a wink. "You were all so kind in defending me but I do wonder why some of you seem to think I am a burglar. I am merely a well to do gentle hobbit, whose idea of an adventure is travelling to the Green Dragon with my gardener to get royally drunk. I must admit to working less than the grocer your leader seems to think me." He smiled softly at Thorin, "Apparently he underestimated just what I can do." He held up a hand when Fili, Kili and Ori burst into thankfully illegible protests. When they stopped sharply, he smiled at them in thanks. "Now can someone please tell me what is going on?"

Soon Bilbo had been told enough and was listening to Bofur talk of furnaces and melting bones and the like. He looked closely at the other dwarf understanding that he meant no harm and this was actually his idea of integrating Bilbo into the company. He turned to look slowly at the rest of the company before a sheet of parchment was shoved into his hands and he realised he was holding a contract. Skimming the lines he bit back a chuckle and had to ask "Incineration?"

Bofur dwarf started again and seeing Thorin watching him carefully Bilbo decided on a course of action. "Nope!" he squeaked before letting himself literally drop like a marionette whose strings had been cut. 

Lying on his hardwood floor he listened to the hell break loose around him and forced himself not to react as strong arms picked him up and gently placed him in his favourite armchair, the scent of leather and forged ore filling his nose momentarily. Counting the minutes, he listened to Fili and Kili berating Bofur. Beyond them he could hear Thorin growling about being responsible for neither his safety nor his well-being to someone he assumed was Gandalf. Dwalin and Balin seemed to be hissing something in a language he didn’t understand. All the while Ori was standing guard over him. Deciding to come to, Bilbo moved and groaned softly hearing the whole room come to a stop. 

Fluttering his eyelids, he peeled them open and looked pathetically up at Ori, who crouched beside him patting his arm sympathetically. Making it look like he was controlling a wavering lip Bilbo choked out, "Master Ori, they want me…me? To get passed a dr...dr...dragon? Me? Incineration?" Ori nodded gently and Bilbo hid his face in his arms, shoulders gently shaking. He could hear Ori move an arm to encircle his shoulders and forced himself not to stiffen when he felt the gentle weight. 

Making sure his shoulders were still shaking he turned his head so he could whisper directly into Ori's ear. "Bet for me okay."

By the time the uproar had died down night had fallen fully and Bilbo had excused himself to bed feigning tiredness. He grinned as he leant against the closed door, making a mental note to thank Rosemary for forcing him to do those awful plays she had wrote with her. He rested his head on the door and his grin dropped into a smile as he thought about Thorin's reactions to his proximity earlier. Happy he still had it Bilbo allowed himself to dwell of the cut off shudder, the almost silent intake of breath and the bitten lip. He knew if he hadn't made up his mind to travel with the company the feel of soft skin under his hands and the play of muscles under the form fitting tunic would have featured in his dreams for months to come and drove him crazy. Reflecting on that thought he realised Hamfast had been right all along. He'd always been a more sensual person than most hobbits, relying more on his other senses than his sight. Although he enjoyed looking at something beautiful as well as the next person.

Pushing silently off the door he locked it and set to work sorting his pack for the next day. Satisfied he would have everything he would be likely to need and some spare, Bilbo pulled himself out of the small window and crept down the side of the hill to the nearest meadow.

Thorin lay awake on the hardwood floor of the hobbit hole cursing the dwarf Bofur in his head and wondering if the interesting hobbit would dare join them now after that display of nerves. He shifted uncomfortably, the floor unbearably hard after a night spent on a soft mattress and a day in padded chairs. He allowed his mind to replay all the moments he'd had with the hobbit, all the things he had observed, as he tried to make sense of the smaller man. Unbidden the image of Bilbo in the bathing room floated to the front of his mind and he let it linger there for a while. It was followed by Bilbo standing in a luxurious velvet patchwork jacket looking him over as he had made his own assessment of the hobbit. He replayed their whispered one-sided conversation from earlier, allowing himself to feel the reactions he had stamped down the first time. The warm breath over his sensitive ear had sent shivers over his skin, the feel of those gentle fingers on the inside of his arm had him gasping for air, and being pressed against the hard chest had him biting his lip. Thorin finally drifted off to sleep, an unseen happy smile on his face.

Bofur was awake and staring at the wall, carefully ignoring Dori's angry gaze. He knew he'd messed up with the hobbit and he didn't need to be glowered at and reminded. He had only wanted to include the young lad in the company, but now he realised whilst his gallows humour was fine with road or war hardened dwarves, it was not so good with sheltered creatures. He whimpered almost silently. He had always prided himself on being able to read a person, and so the fact he’d misread their host and promised burglar so badly was chipping away at his confidence. He curled further on himself, pulling his knees into his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Normally he wouldn’t show weakness to any outside of his kin, but despite the fact Dori was currently glaring at him Bofur had faith that the polite dwarf would not mock him for it.

Dori glared at the dwarf sitting opposite him, knowing he shouldn't be mad at the other, but wanting to strangle him for scaring Master Baggins so much. The hobbit had been so kind to them all, so well spoken, even if he perhaps drank a little too much and lead his baby brother down the dangerous path of being friends with the youngest of the Durins. Shaking his head slightly Dori narrowed his eyes at Bofur. He personally found the other's humour rather, well if he was honest with himself, and Dori usually was, kind of sexy. Warped, but sexy all the same. He took in the defeated posture of the normally happy dwarf in front of him and repressed a sigh. Making his mind up he place nimble fingers gently on to Bofur's knee and was reward with the other dwarf finally looking at him.

Dwalin was sitting with his back to the room the Durin heirs shared with Ori. He had scoffed at the young scribe during the original meetings they'd had, but the time in Bilbo's house had opened his eyes slightly. Ori had long clever fingers that were deceptively strong, he'd seen the lad show their host his sling shot earlier in the day. His brain was always on the go and his sharp eyes never seemed to miss anything. The night before, the lad had even downed some sort of alcohol seven times straight without wincing. The fumes off the stuff had made Dwalin want to cry. There had been mischief in his eyes as he teamed with Bilbo to help their host win against Fili and Kili. He had possessed a maturity he had never seen the lad display around his oldest brother. Dwalin dozed off with his mind filled with confusing thoughts of the company's young scribe.

Fili, Kili and Ori were sitting huddle together on one of the twin beds in what they had dubbed their room. Golden, auburn and black hair mixed together as they bent their heads over a book Ori had found stuffed down the side of his bed. It was hand written by some people named Ace, Gardener, Dart, Axe, Bow, Ale, Deadly Nightshade, Assassin, Warrior, and Scribe. The brothers hadn't understood why Ori had been so excited at first but they dutifully turned to the pages he had marked so far and their eyes had opened in wonder. It appeared to be a journal of some kind describing drunken exploits, new games, and pranks in great detail. Even though Ori promised the brothers that Master Boggins had said he could take any book he fancied, they still poured over the pages until a sharp knock called them at dawn. Occasionally they would look up, quietly asking Ori to explain a sentence that didn’t fully make sense to them.

Nori and Bifur were sitting side-by-side in silence. Both staring up at a dark beam that ran across the ceiling. They had been silent for a long while, each wrapped in their own thoughts when Nori turned his head slightly so it was resting against Bifur's shoulder. The thief ignored the impropriety of his actions as he struggled to put his worries into words. He finally settled on keeping it simple.

"Do you think Master Baggins will be okay?" he breathed sadly. When a calloused hand patted his own reassuringly he allowed his eyes to close and differed into a disturbed slumber. 

Bifur sat awake much long pondering the question he'd just been asked and decided he would bet for Master Baggins. 

Gloin slept soundly as did Bombur. No thoughts of the journey or the hobbit or their travelling companions plagued their sleep. They dreamt of holding their wives close and the laughter of their children.

Oin and Balin were awake and pouring over a large healing text by candle light. Oin had revealed Master Baggins had gifted it to him before the wizard showed up and Balin was just happy to be spending time with the healer in a peaceful environment.

Gandalf sat awake before the fire, until the dawn came puffing on an unlit pipe. He was disturbed by his reception from the dwarfs who seemed to take Bilbo into their midst. Even Thorin Oakenshield was protective in his own particular way. A shudder passed through the wizard as he remembered the promise of pain in the normally peaceful Ori's eyes and the promise of revenge in the eyes of Fili and Kili. No Gandalf wasn't sleeping that night. Only Bilbo had reacted as expected in the end, but only at the end.


	10. The Start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we are finally on the move.

_The Start. ___

Dawn came swiftly and saw Thorin running about trying to get twelve tired and reluctant dwarves, and one sulking wizard, out of Bag End without waking the hobbit. He'd found tidily tided food parcels neatly lined up along the wall next to their boots and for some reason this helped cheer everyone up, other than the wizard. Thorin was beginning to get very suspicious about Gandalf and made a mental note to keep a very close eye on the old grey-dressed male.

Pinching his nose in annoyance Thorin slumped against a wall and growled quietly to himself for several long moments, he could have sworn that only Kili wasn’t fully of age yet, but his company seemed to be acting like tweens. Straightening Thorin brushed all random thoughts out of his mind, and throwing a snarl onto his face the dwarf king managed to get everyone out of the front door and on their way to the Green Dragon to collect their ponies. 

When the last dwarf, and the very irritating wizard, had disappeared out of the gate Thorin laid two pieces of parchment on the table in the hall previously containing their weapons. Without thinking of how it could be conceived he also left one of his own daggers by them, reasoning that if the hobbit were to show he would need some sort of knife. 

Taking a quick glance round to assure himself they had forgotten nothing, (travelling with his nephews always made him act like a mother hen he decided), and one lingering glance at the still shut bedroom door Thorin crept his way out of Bag End and went on his way to meet his companions.

As the door shut behind him a curly head popped round the bedroom door and taking in the paper smiled softly. Confident the dwarves would not be returning Bilbo walked over and pick the paper up, one he recognised as the contract and this he quickly signed, the other was a single sheet of his own paper folded in half once and had the rune for Oakenshield marked on it. Intrigued Bilbo opened it to find a note thanking him for his hospitality and that the company would be leaving from the Green Dragon at eleven a.m. if he had been serious about joining them. 

Bilbo's smile deepened as he set about carefully locking up Bag End, and dousing the fires. What little remaining food he had went into hessian sacks and a quick note was added on his instructions to the Gaffer. Pulling on his spare walking jacket and cloak, he shouldered his bag and picked up an intricately carved iron-wood walking staff. Pausing at the door he noticed the dagger on the table and assuming someone had forgotten it quickly pocketed the item before locking his front door and whistling merrily dropped his instructions to the Gaffer in the other's mailbox.

Bilbo arrived at the Green Dragon to see his cousin Rosemary watching in alarmed fascination as the group of dwarves milled around its yard, talking loudly as they prepared to leave and taking bets on whether or not he would show. He watched them bustle for several long moments hidden in the shadows of the stables. They made an impressive sight, standing a head and shoulders over the few hobbits out and about. Weapons and armour clanking in the morning air. The betting (done at the top of their voices) did let the image down and he watched as Rosemary slapped a hand over her eyes and heard her frustrated groan as they argued over how they were supposed to bet on their burglar arriving if he didn’t know where they were meeting. Rosemary of course didn't know it was him they were talking about as they were taking bets over their burglar. Unseen he slipped up to her and poked her in the side. She turned startled and opened her mouth to shout. He slid a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the shadows of the storage barn. 

"Shut up Dart," he groaned into her ear. At her nod he removed his hand and looked at her carefully. "They been giving you a hard time?"  


She sighed and took in his appearance, eyebrows rising as she recognised the walking-staff and travelling gear. "You are the burglar? You?" she giggled, "Well I suppose it makes sense. You have been itching to do something for a long while. Acting as Baggins is driving you mad cousin.” She let out a quiet sigh, “They haven’t been giving me trouble as such Scribe, just a headache. They are loud. The one with the funny hair has been mopping all morning and then the three younger ones started to yell at the guy with the scowl and Scribe do you know you are going to be leaving the Shire to travel with dwarves?!" 

Her voice had risen towards the end and Bilbo sighed resigning himself to his plan being ruined. 

"Lower you voice Dart," he hissed, rubbing his ears slightly and not noticing three heads peering around the open door. "Please can you not inform the whole of the Shire before I've actually left it? They think I'm mad enough as it is." He paused and looked at her seeing the tears in her eyes. "Ah no Dart don't cry on me. I'll come back I promise. I'll be able to tell you lots of tall stories which will probably be true."

He broke off as she threw herself at him and he once more ended up on his butt. "You better come back Scribe," she hissed, "You better." 

He raised a hand to pat her gently on the back and as he looked up saw Fili, Kili and Ori looking at the scene in confusion. He waved a hand at them, "Might as well tell the others I'm here lads," he managed to get out, even as he curled around his cousin.

Rosemary finally seemed to realise she wanted to meet the people her cousin was travelling with and pulled herself together. She forcefully wiped her eyes and linked an arm with Bilbo before they strolled out into the sunny yard. Ori was already sitting on his pony grinning as he collected sacks of gold and Bilbo gave him a jaunty wave and a smile. Pulling Rosemary along he handed the contract to Balin and pulled her over to meet the brothers Fili and Kili. Hoping she wouldn't talk too much he gave her an oppressive look and wandered over to Thorin. 

"You forgot this," he grunted, shoving the dagger into unresisting hands. "I would have thought you would be more careful with remembering you weapons." 

He turned sharply on his heel as a hand grabbed his shoulder, hands curling into fists as he forced down the urge to pull his daggers and he came face to face with a grinning Nori. Before he could properly brace himself, Nori had picked him up and was swirling him around. Swatting at the hair he managed to get the dwarf to put him down and promptly fell on his butt. 

Glaring at the now pouting dwarf he moved cautiously away and hid behind Rosemary, "Dart," he hissed, "I must be mad." 

She giggled and slipped an arm through his again, causing Fili and Kili's eyes to widen marginally.

"Ah I don't know Scribe," she sang out, "You've never been sane." With a quick kiss on his check she darted off, leaving Bilbo staring unimpressed after her.

He turned to look at the brothers and found Ori had joined them. "What?" he asked suspiciously, "Actually scratch that I don't want to know. I suppose I will need to get on one of these beasts then?" 

At their nods he groaned and walked determinedly over to the beast pointed out to him, Kili's "That one's called Myrtle" wafting after him. 

Strapping his pack to the beast he nimbly mounted and settled himself into the saddle, he was glad no one spoke the language of the Shire or they may have learnt several new swear words. He manoeuvred the creature over to the group of young dwarves and chuckled at their surprised expressions. 

"What?" he asked innocently, "Every gentle hobbit knows how to ride." He shook his head at them and leant in, drawing them closer to him. "I need you to help me figure out who the belongings you all left around my house belong to," he whispered, deciding they didn't need to know the owners of said belonging had never even realised them missing.

As the company started to move off Bilbo moved between dwarves returning their missing belongings and sharing small talk. They all thanked the small creature for returning their belongings to them until he reached Nori. Knowing he had to really put on a show Bilbo approached the other carefully. He was fully aware that startling Nori could result in a dagger to the throat, the dwarf had been lucky the same hadn't happened to him earlier, Bilbo had never been more glad that he had managed to override his natural reactions so as to not spoil his game, that he also didn’t want to hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it merely made his relief at not hurting the dwarf all the more palatable. So focused on approaching Nori was he that he didn't realise that behind him three young dwarves were pointing to a name in a book and then pointing at him. Luckily no-one else did either.

Coughing Bilbo managed to gain Nori's attention from his brother Dori and silently handed him a simple dagger. Nori's brows furrowed and he reached a hand automatically to his chest, before his eyes widened. 

"Where did you get this Master Baggins?" he hissed. Bilbo merely looked at him with one eyebrow raised, Nori didn't back down, "I never take these off so I wouldn't have left it anywhere. Understand?" he growled at the hobbit, anger showing in his entire being. 

Bilbo chuckled and leant in, disregarding the knife in Nori's clenched fist and the gleam in green eyes. The disregard of his own safety from the hobbit meant that despite his anger Nori leant in. 

"Master Nori," breathed Bilbo, keeping his voice quite as if sharing a deep, meaningful secret "Next time don't let others be called a grocer."

He pulled back into his saddle fully and trotted forward to catch up with the lead of the group, looking back he met Nori's eye, "Oh and don't worry Master Nori, you were the only one to catch on." 

Nori grinned and relaxed in the saddle, he knew he had liked Master Baggins from the moment he had met him. Their interaction caught the attention of not only Dori, but Bofur and Gloin as well. Nori found he didn’t mind been bombarded with questions, and merely smirked and chuckled as he allowed himself to twist their questions into ones he wanted to answer. If he was the only one to catch on to Master Baggins’ game then he wasn’t going to give the others the satisfaction of finding out about it. 

Thorin was oblivious to the hobbit working his way down the lines. He was thinking hard and ignoring the speculative looks Dwalin was throwing him. Dwalin, he knew, would have recognised the dagger instantly and realised he wouldn't have left it unintentionally and that meant Thorin was decidedly ignoring the other dwarf. 

He'd been over joyed when the hobbit had shown up, decidedly less so when his dagger had been shoved back at him. Confusion had settled in when the female hobbit (who called their child Dart? I mean really, he internally scoffed) had called Bilbo, Scribe, repeatedly. Deciding she was confused as well Thorin had watched the interactions between his company before calling for them to move out. 

A gentle hand on his bare wrist startled Thorin, he looked down in shock at the warm tanned fingers resting gently on his paler skin and realised with a jolt he had lost one of the bracers his nephews had made for him. His carefully blank gaze met that of the Hobbit, whose own gaze seemed to study him. Thorin realised that Bilbo was holding something out to him and he focused in on it nearly letting out a whoop of joy when he realised it was his brace. He grabbed for it and then growled at the hobbit when it was pulled back out of his reach. He ignored Dwalin's snicker and twisted his body in the saddle to look at the smaller man. Bilbo raised an eyebrow and tugged pointedly at his wrist.

Swallowing hard Thorin allowed the smaller man to replace the leather strap, steadily ignoring the feel of fingers ghosting over his skin and the shocked silence of Dwalin behind him. Making a mental note to ask either Dwalin or Balin to explain some things about dwarven habits to Bilbo, Thorin raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer.

Bilbo looked back in amusement, and murmured, "I told you that you get lost in your head to easily," at the grimace Thorin couldn't help making Bilbo's high cheerful laugh rang out making the rest of the company raise their heads and look towards their leader and their burglar. Aware of all their eyes on him Bilbo decided to mess with their heads. 

"You left it in the Bathing room Master Oakenshield," he stage whispered, resting a gentle hand on the other's arm and angling his own deceptively slender body towards the dwarf. He smiled at the now close face of Thorin Oakenshield, feeling the rest of the dwarves hanging on his every word. "You know. Yesterday morning before any one was up but the pair of us." 

Bilbo allowed his fingers to slide down to the dwarf’s callused finger resting on a muscled thigh, before dropping back. That Thorin's eyes followed him merely added to the show he'd been trying to give.

Bilbo fell into step beside Ori and turned to look at a sniggering Fili and Kili, noticing as he did that the sun was now sinking in the sky.

"What are you two sniggering at?" he asked innocently, peering at them and then looking at Ori for help, before back at the brothers. 

The young dwarf grinned at him, "We have to teach you to whisper quietly Master Baggins," Ori chuckled. 

Bilbo whipped his head to look at Ori, "What?" he croaked, hands massaging his now aching neck. He allowed his strangely coloured eyes to widened and he looked back at the brothers. "Please tell me no-one heard that?" he begged, pretending to be embarrassed he forced himself to blush. At their nods he groaned and buried his face in his hands, hiding his laughing eyes from them. "Your uncle's going to kill me!" he stated plainly.

The younger dwarves made haste to try and reassure him, talking to him about random things and dwarven customs. By the time the company stopped Bilbo had realised that dwarves had a different set of rules to live by than hobbits and so when Thorin noticed the three younger members had gathered around their burglar, he was refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Especially as it wasn't often one of his pranks back-fired on him.

Deciding to find out what was wrong Thorin strode over only to find his way blocked by three young faces looking into his. He raised an eyebrow at them and when a small voice told them to leave him alone he might as well face the music Thorin became very worried. Pushing passed them he grabbed the hobbit by the arms and dragged him some distance from the company before he turned to look at him. 

"What's wrong burglar? Are you ill? Are you hurt? My nephews didn't rope you into anything did they?" he paused at the shaking of Bilbo's head. "Then what Master Baggins?" he snapped, unaware his voice had carried back to the camp.

Thirteen heads turned in their direction and movement stopped. Bilbo raised his head to look at the dwarf holding him captive, eyes flashing in repressed anger and Thorin once again found himself captivated by their colour. Feeling Thorin's relaxed grip Bilbo sharply pulled his arms away and glared up at the dwarf's face. 

"Were you going to tell me?" he bit out, "About the bloody bracer? About what everyone else would think of me?” He took a deep breath, shocked to realise he cared what a group of strangers thought about him. That realisation did nothing to temper his anger and he fairly snarled at the dwarf in front of him. “I am a gentle hobbit Master Dwarf! Kindly stay away from me. I will burgle for you, but I would rather I didn't have to talk to you from now on," with that Bilbo turned his back and marched back to the group leaving Thorin standing in the dark. 

Squaring his shoulders Bilbo turned to the twelve dwarves and one wizard staring at him, "What?" he snapped, "Never seen a hobbit lose his temper?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who keep offering me your support. I do like hearing what you think of my story.


	11. Talks around a campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both Bilbo and several dwarves become more enlightened.

_Talks around a campfire. ___

With Bilbo sulking about his joke backfiring, Thorin sulking for being told off and everyone else on edge in case either of the affore mentioned decided to take their anger out on them, it was a quiet and subdued first night of the journey. 

Fili, Kili and Ori had set their packs to one side and were peering at a book, a book which was hastily tucked away when anyone else tried to join them. When Bilbo noticed their actions he merely shot them a level glance and decided to find out what they were up to later, he was still focused on how to fix just whatever it was that he had broken. 

Nori whether out of bravery or stupidity (Bilbo hadn't decided yet) was trying to convince said hobbit to eat the stew Bombur had made for their meal. 

Dori was torn between pulling his brother away from the Durin brothers or pulling his brother away from the hobbit and was (to Bilbo's amusement) seemingly dancing in the middle of the group because of this.

Bifur and Bofur were trying to convince Bombur that his food was fantastic and Master Baggins had only turned it down because of his embarrassment (Bilbo thought they might have succeeded because the large dwarf was glaring at Thorin by the end). 

Thorin was sulking in a majestic pose on a log at the furthest point of camp away from Bilbo (he didn't actually know what he'd done wrong, or understood how Bilbo's actions and words had been linked). 

Dwalin was sitting next to him solemnly sharpening his axe, knives and checking the edges of his hammers (Bilbo bit back a laugh to maintain his angry face as he noticed the warrior dwarf watching Ori, confusion shinning in the grey eyes). 

Gandalf seemed to be in shock and was looking between Bilbo and Thorin with a gormless expression on his face.

Balin, Oin and Gloin were sitting together, staring at the fire. Staring at the trio for a long moment Bilbo made his mind up and ignoring poor Nori he stomped over to sit with the three older dwarves. 

"Gentlemen," he started, causing them all to look up in shock. Too late Bilbo realised his voice was too calm for him to have been as angry as he was before. Shrugging it off he ploughed on, they wouldn’t know that he had learnt that trick from outside the Shire. "I apologise for my tantrum earlier. I was wondering if you could possibly help me." 

He looked at them with pleading eyes and Balin was the first to relent patting the log beside him.

"How can we help Master Baggins?" he asked calmly, gesturing to Oin and Gloin beside him. He relaxed slightly as Bilbo smiled at them. The temper they had witnessed earlier had made him uneasy, it reminded him too readily of Thorin when the king had been mocked.

Bilbo couldn't help the genuine smile that came over his features when talking to Balin, the older dwarf was kindly and from what he'd seen didn't judge anybody. He allowed himself to relax on the log next to the white bearded dwarf and leant towards Oin and Gloin slightly to include them.

"I need to know more about your customs Master dwarves.” He snorted quietly and in self-depreciation, “As I obviously know less than nothing.” He tilted his head over his shoulder to the trio of dwarves huddled closest to the ponies. “I would have gone to the three younger ones but I honestly wouldn't put it passed Fili and Kili to try and feed me a load of old cobblers. I suppose Ori may have helped, but I don’t want Master Dori to think I am corrupting his youngest brother." 

Bilbo raised an eyebrow as Gloin snorted, the sound drawing the attention of most of the rest of the company. He raised a slender hand. "Please Master Gloin," he pleaded, "Without the rest of the company knowing."

Thorin was oblivious to what was going on around the camp as he was thinking hard and scowling at an unfortunate, unsuspecting tree on the horizon. He didn't hear the hobbit’s scandalised "What?" as he was actually thinking of his interactions with the smaller male. He'd originally thought that Bilbo (and for some reason the hobbit was Bilbo in his mind not Master Baggins as was proper) had been flirting with him when they had been at his home. The gentle touches, the whispers in his ear had all seemed to be a way in which a gently bred hobbit would flirt (if they even knew the word), it was certainly the way his sister and her husband had acted before they bonded. Even his chastisement in the kitchen of Bag End had seemed like teasing more than an actual telling off. 

When he'd had his dagger shoved back into his hand Thorin had been strangely disappointed for someone who had disregarded his people's own customs to leave a weapon for someone else. He hadn't known how to react and had once again been chastised by the hobbit.

When the Bilbo had ridden along-side him to return the bracer that Thorin hadn't even realised he'd left, the dwarf could have sworn his heart had missed a beat. He had even appreciated the hobbit attempting to whisper that he had forgotten something (and yes he didn't even mind the chastisement again). In fact he'd enjoyed being close to the hobbit and that meant he'd allowed the other to act rather indecently (in dwarven terms) without doing more than making a mental note to get someone else teach him some dwarven customs. Being taken to task by the gentle hobbit had not even crossed his mind so when Bilbo had avoided him as they were setting up camp and then ripped into him when he had forced a confrontation Thorin had been (he felt) justifiably angry and surprised.

Now he'd had time to think though Thorin was furious and embarrassed with himself. He had led the poor hobbit on, he was completely, solely to blame and poor Bilbo was the one taking all the flack. Coming to a decision Thorin pushed to his feet and turned to walk into the camp pulling up short at the sight of normally dignified Balin rolling around the floor in laughter, unshakable Oin with his head in his hands, un-embarassable Gloin roughly matching the colour of a tomato and well-mannered Bilbo staring at the lot of them opened mouthed as he backed slowly away.

Bilbo was in awe. Yes he decided awe was a good way to describe how he was feeling. He hadn't realised there were so many ways to simply flirt in dwarven culture let alone declare your intentions. He was also amazed at how many times he had flirted with or performed a courting action with their company leader. He was thankful that Nori and Dori hadn't seen him tug on Ori's braid of that he was certain, since the older of the Ri brothers was rather a stickler for the rules and the middle of the Ri brothers could put the entirety of his old group to shame. He was surprised at the Durin brothers' response to how he'd acted with their uncle and came to the decision they just hadn't clicked as they were most likely too young and only had eyes for each other.

The awe was soon overwhelmed when he saw the reactions of Balin, Oin and Gloin the how hobbits went about such matters. Gloin glowing an interesting red colour had started when Bilbo had mentioned some rather risqué uses for food in his society, Oin had buried his head in his hands when he had even suggested it was easily talked about, and Balin just seemed to find the whole thing amusing. It was when Balin cracked and started to roll around the floor in laughter that Bilbo made a strategic retreat. Deciding he was actually the sanest one there Bilbo made a break for his bed roll and curled up in it, determined not to open his eyes again until the morning. So focused on sleeping was he that he completely forgot about the mischief he had seen in the eyes of Fili, Kili and Ori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for it being a shorter chapter than usual but I needed a link.


	12. A Beautiful Friendship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gloin does strange things in his sleep.

_A beautiful friendship. ___

The next morning (mostly thanks to Balin's hysterical laughter the night before) the company packed up and left in better spirits.

All except Gandalf and Thorin that is. Gandalf was just generally sulking and Thorin was still trying to figure out what to do about the company's burglar.

Balin was explaining to Dwalin about his laughter the night before and had the warrior dwarf turning a darker red with every retold tale of Bilbo's. Ori was sniggering into his knitting, watching the two of them, shamelessly eves-dropping and determined to find some more of the flowers Bilbo had told him about. 

Fili and Kili were still trying to figure out when the hobbit who helped write the only book that had ever interested them had become so different that he was embarrassed by the events of the day before (neither of them even thought that he was merely annoyed because his joke backfired onto him). 

Thorin was riding ahead maintaining a dignified silence and Gandalf was riding behind the party, sulking and smoking his pipe.

Dori was talking to Bofur about the latter's progression from mining to toy making, while Nori was riding quietly beside Bifur and both were watching the rest of the company. 

Bilbo was riding beside Bombur just in front of Gandalf and trying to make up for upsetting the large dwarf the night before. The red haired dwarf was obviously shy and Bilbo did feel a twinge when he’d seen the upset in his brown eyes. Determined to fix things he’d attached himself to Bombur’s side when they had started to ride. While they had started out with general pleasantries, their current conversation about food would have had the whole company drooling, if any had been listening. Thankfully they were not. 

They rode all day, not even stopping for lunch, which consisted of whatever they were able to grab that Bofur threw at them. Gandalf had a nasty shock when the pipe he was trying to light was replace with a stick of celery (that he actually managed to light), it gave Bilbo a good chuckle and Bofur just grinned fondly at him, glad the hobbit hadn’t been too shaken up by his jokes at Bag End. Thorin was hit in the back of the head with an apple and the glare he sent round the company would have scared them half to death if anyone other than his nephews had been paying attention. Bilbo and Bombur did quite well as the one's quick reactions and the other's larger size meant they grabbed more than most.

Half way through the afternoon, when the sun was decidedly lower to the horizon Bilbo spotted a flower he thought Ori could use. Allowing himself to slip slightly sideways in the saddle and using one hand on the pommel to stop himself falling he scooped up several of the tiny fragrant blooms, sneakily tucking them inside his pack and plucking several berries off a bush next to them to question Bombur about. 

Next to him Bombur watched in amazement as the hobbit he'd been talking away happily to, apparently slid sideways off his horse. Just before he let out a startled cry the hand seemed to tighten on the pommel and Bilbo pulled himself up. 

Thorin turned in time to see Bilbo return to a seated position with cheeks flushed and hair mused, swearing in Khuzdul the dwarf returned to facing the front pushing down the need to ride back to the hobbit.

Bilbo soon had Bombur immersed in conversation about the berries, but that did not mean he hadn't noticed Thorin's interest. He swallowed a sly grin and decide Ori was not the only one who was going to be giving out flowers that night. Bilbo smiled at Bombur and gestured at Bofur who was by then riding alone. 

Making sure everyone else was preoccupied Bilbo rode up beside Ori and gave him an innocent smile whilst patting his pack protectively. Ori's answering grin was nowhere near as innocent as he nodded across his knitting at the hobbit and proceeded to talk about the current pattern he was using. They rode together for the rest of the day’s march.  


The group settled for the night beside a collection of standing stones and Ori's eyes lit up his hands automatically reaching for his parchment and charcoals that he’d only just tucked away. Bilbo patted him on the head and left to help set up the camp easily shouldering Ori's work as well as his own. Mischief back in his mind he was sure to muttered or whine about the work whenever he was near Thorin. Pretended to be embarrassed around Balin, Oin and Gloin. Frowned repeatedly at Gandalf and Dwalin. He nodded demurely at Dori, waved across camp at Bofur and Bifur, then dragged Nori across to sit and help Bombur, all the while grinning manically when he caught the eye of Fili and Kili. 

By the time the company had sat down to eat and Ori had been dragged from his drawings by Dori, the Durin brothers were a bundle of nerves. Bilbo tried not to chuckle at the worried expressions they were throwing him and while he sat where everyone could see he merely (at first) smiled innocently at them and then later on shuffled (seemingly nervously) closer to Bombur and Nori. As the dwarves got more rowdy around the campfire and Nori was set for first watch Bilbo disappeared into the shadows surrounding the camp. Nori watched how he silently slipped away unnoticed from the group of dwarves and smiled innocently back at the hobbit when he realised Bilbo was regarding him with a glint in his eye. 

Ori received a note and subtly read it as he ate the broth Bombur had made. He kept his face carefully blank as he appeared to be studying something in his journal, all the while his brain was dancing with glee at Bilbo's slight modification to their plans. Ori was pleased Bilbo had included only him in these as it helped Ori himself out as well, without revealing his rather more interesting side to, well, anyone. He yawned loudly, stretching and groaning just as loudly in relief when he felt his spine pop. While all eyes were on the young scribe, Fili and Kili's bedrolls were moved ever so slightly closer together, not so that it would be noticeable to the naked eye but definitely closer together. Ori kept a blank face as he pushed to his feet, complimenting Bombur on the stew and surprising Dori by (politely) asking if he could possibly have some more. Several sheets of parchment were lifted from Ori's collection of papers and soon its new owners had interesting drawings concealed within their packs (both Bilbo and Ori had worked on the drawings so the style could not be traced back to them). 

Distracted by his brother Nori had lost sight of the hobbit and was shifting nervously trying to find the smaller male when a gentle touch on his arm nearly made him shriek, only the hand over his mouth stopping it escaping. He was quickly disarmed and the gentle chuckle in his ear made him relax. 

"Dammit Master Baggins," he panted when the hand was removed. He turned to face the hobbit, "Give a dwarf a heart attack why don't you." He grinned as Bilbo merely stuck his tongue out handing the dagger back carefully, "I wouldn't have thought you knew how to do things like that," Nori continued watching Bilbo carefully for any tells, when the hobbit merely shrugged Nori allowed himself to relax fully. "What can I help you with Master Baggins?" 

A slender eyebrow went up as Bilbo smiled disarmingly at him before handing him a bowl of stew. Nori mentally groaned and slapped himself before raising his eyes to find the hobbit already gone. Across the camp Nori's bedroll was being laid out by his young brother and Nori smiled at the tenderness he was been shown. 

Soon all the dwarves turned in for the night and Nori was bored and getting irritated. The night was quiet, the stars were covered by a thin layer of clouds and nearly everyone bar his baby brother and Master Baggins snored. Even Bifur and Thorin breathed heavily he decided. The Durin brothers he realised didn't seem to be awake for once from the lack part conversations taking place. He turned to look at them and promptly looked away with a blush, it was unseemly to be curled around someone else like that. Bofur was sprawled out on his back, hat still on his head. Nori's brother Dori was curled up neatly on his side and Gloin was, (Nori had to rub his eyes and even then struggled to believe what he was seeing,) Gloin was breathing in moths and breathing them out alive.

He actually pounced on Dori when his older brother came to relieve him of the watch duty, and with a gleeful, if sleepy chuckle Nori launched himself into his bed roll and pulling the blanket over his head was asleep in minutes.

Morning eventually came around and the company awoke gradually, each setting about their own tasks. Bilbo and Ori, outwardly stubbornly, refused to wake at such an hour, caught each other's eye across the camp. Soon muffled curses had them sitting bolt upright and staring in alarm. Practice had them hiding victorious grins easily as Fili and Kili, who had obviously woke up cuddled together, gave a great shriek and jumped apart. Fili blushed first as he realised he was sitting on the ground outside his bedroll in naught but a pair of under trousers. Kili soon matched and had Dwalin's angry shout not distracted the group the brothers would have probably dug themselves a hole in the ground to hide in.

Ori and Bilbo turned their eyes to a cursing Dwalin, raising identical eyebrows as they did (Gandalf gulped and backed away). Dwalin was gesturing at the garland of small purple and yellow flowers neatly wrapped around the head of his war hammer. Ori bit his lower lip at the stream of Khuzdul falling from the warrior’s mouth. Who would have thought the large dwarf had even heard of some of the words he was saying. 

A shriek from Dori had all eyes turning to the oldest Ri brother and his flushed face and dilated pupils as he stared at the parchment he held had Ori and Bilbo biting the inside of their cheek. Nori was staring at his older brother in suspicion and with his tri-pointed hair lopsided and threaded with blades of grass. 

Balin's yelp again had all currently unaffected members of the company turning towards him, suspicion crossing their minds as he showed an innocent face, one hand held casually behind his back. A blush just noticeable from under his beard. 

Oin banging his head of the ground he was lying on as he stared at a crumpled sheet of parchment went unnoticed as Bifur let out a stream of De KhuzdTunng and grinned happily, folding his own bit of parchment and pocketing it. 

Bofur was giggling uncontrollably next to his cousin a sheet of parchment held loosely in his hands and a blush staining his cheeks. 

It was Thorin's outburst that made Ori and Bilbo jump and they looked up to see the dwarf king's cheeks flush brilliantly as he stared at the delicate purple and yellow flower he'd plucked from his braids. 

Deciding to start moving Ori and Bilbo turned from the rest of the company and let out twin yelps of surprise when they found a single large spider sitting in the top of their packs. They eyed each other uneasily, that definitely wasn't part of the plan. 

Gloin and Bombur turned in dread towards their own belongings. After finding out their weapons weren't festooned in flowers and that their packs seemed to hold no surprises either, they glanced nervously at the group behind them. Well if no-one else was going to noticed they'd been spared they were not bringing attention to the fact. A sly glance at Thorin's face as he removed violets from his hair had them hurrying to help get the company moving before they gave in to hysterical laughter.


	13. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they all get very wet.

_Chocolate. ___

With their leader in what appeared to be a vicious mood the company had soon eaten breakfast, quietly and without eye contact, only Thorin and Dwalin's swearing breaking the silence, and were on their way. 

Ori and Bilbo rode side by side, Bilbo with his thread spider perched on his shoulder and Ori with the spider sitting on his head. They got some funny looks especially from Fili and Kili who, as Ori had confided in Bilbo, had gotten the idea from the book he had shown him. Ori had looked so worried that Bilbo would be mad that the hobbit had merely laughed and, to the confusion of the rest of the company, had proclaimed "Pleased to meet you Master Ori, I am Scribe." 

Seeing the Durin brothers nearly fall off their ponies at this had given the company a chance to laugh, but soon embarrassment reigned when eye contact was made and silence fell once again, bar for Bilbo and Ori's laughter.

Bilbo's quiet comment of, "But why did they go for the tamest prank in there?" had Ori nearly falling off his own pony in laughter and was the cause of the Durin brothers finally meeting each other’s eyes. Soon they had pushed embarrassment aside and joined in with Ori and Bilbo's conversation about the book. The rest of the company tried to eves-drop but all they could hear was an occasional comment.

"You play it with females present?" yelped Fili loudly, completely scandalised, before subsiding in silence at the questioning glance of his uncle who had finally gotten the flowers out of his hair and for some reason had woven them into the pony's. Fili decided it didn't make Thorin any less threatening when he glared. He hung his head as a flush climbed up his cheeks. He hadn’t meant to be that loud. He didn’t think the older dwarves would approve of or even understand their fascination with that book. 

Bilbo's faux scandalised "ORI!" followed by both the hobbit and the scribe's wicked laughter, had Thorin shifting uncomfortably in his saddle, and Dori glaring back at the group. The duo snickered quietly for a good turn of the bell over the Durin brother’s reaction to the relationship of Reith and Samel. When Bilbo revealed he’d joined them occasionally Ori had flung an arm around his shoulder and they had cackled at Nori’s wide eyed horror when the middle Ri brother had seen them. 

To the worry of some of the company (Dwalin, Thorin, Dori and Nori) and the relief of the rest they quartet were quiet for the rest of the ride and camp that night was peaceful until Kili was the next of them to be heard. His plaintive, "But that's a waste of chocolate!" echoed around the company and had any of them dared look made Fili eye him contemplatively. Ori and Bilbo looked at each other with wide grins when they saw this. Thorin’s had grumpily separated the group and sent Ori to see to the ponies, Bilbo to help with their meal and Kili to spar with Dwalin, while he faced off against Fili. 

The next day they were riding through the green light of a beech wood and Ori was joking and laughing easily with the others, but had yet to raise his voice. When what he said was finally decipherable it made Dwalin ride into a tree branch, had Nori choking on his water and Dori letting out a great cry of anguish. 

Ori looked at them funny, "What?" he asked innocently, deliberately going all doe eyed at his brothers. "I only asked how it was possible with three? Bilbo said…" he trailed off as Fili's hand closed over his mouth.

At camp that night the four of them barely had a chance to dismount before they were separated again. 

It started to rain the day after that.

The day after that Dori forgot his still present shock at the loss of his baby brother's innocence and turned to the wizard, "Can't you do something about this dratted rain Master Gandalf?"

The Istari gave a very tart answer and Dori settle for glaring at the back of the tall grey hat until a gentle hand brushed his and he met Bofur's wry smile with a grimace and shrug of his own. He couldn't help the shit eating grin he felt spread over his own face when Bilbo asked Gandalf, "Are they Great wizards are or they more like you?" The same as he couldn't help tightening his grip around Bofur's cold fingers when they curled around his own.

Bilbo, and the trio of young dwarves had snarled when the company had tried to separate them on the third night and huddled together under the some-what dubious shelter of a beech tree. Bilbo wrapped an arm around Kili’s slim shoulders, pulling Fili so the blonde dwarf was pressed close to the younger Durin’s back. His other arm went around Ori’s waist and the young dwarven scribe pulled Bilbo’s waxed leather over them. To the surprise of the rest of the company they stayed the driest and woke up the most cheerful of them all. Even if the popping of Bilbo’s joints had most dwarves wincing. 

Luckily the rain stopped about an hour before they set up camp on the fourth day. Unluckily the four day deluge had made everything, from their packs to the wood they collected for the fire, wet. It was a miserable night with cold soggy rations being shared out over a smoking pile of sticks. Even Gloin's pyromania hadn't been able to get a fire going. Dori glared at Gandalf, sure the dratted wizard could have started one if he'd made an effort. Soon everyone made for their bed rolls, groaning in dismay at finding them as soggy as their cloths. 

Dori in a moment of clarity looked at Bilbo who was staring at his pack and his eyes widened in shock as the hobbit beckoned Fili, Kili and Ori over to him. Under his instructions they placed their three bedrolls together and Bilbo covered it with what seemed to be a spare travelling cape, made them strip out of wet boots, capes, and outer clothes and shifted them onto the now dry sleeping area. Dori watched as the hobbit tested their blankets for dampness before shrugging and pulling what appeared to be a dry blanket out of his pack and covered them with it. Bilbo met Dori's eyes looked at the sky before shrugging off his waxed leather travelling cape laying that over the three lads as well. He met Dori's eyes sheepishly and pulled his own damp sleeping roll towards himself and laying it out settled near to the younger dwarves. Feeling a sense of guilt in his belly Dori looked up and saw Nori moving to exchange a few words with the hobbit before setting up his own bed roll next to him. Dori met his brother's eyes and moved to the other side of Bilbo, into the gap he’d left between the trio of young dwarves and himself. 

Checking it was okay with Ori and shushing Bilbo’s protests with a sharp, "Can't let you freeze for looking after my brother."

The rest of the company quickly caught on and soon only Gandalf and Thorin were left standing. 

Gandalf drew himself up, and seeing a chance to make good with the dwarf king grabbed it with both hands, "I will keep watch Master Oakenshield," he said smugly, "You get some rest." 

Thorin glowered at him for a long moment before a sleepy voice, too high pitched to be a dwarf spoke up, "Oh bugger off wizard." Thorin looked for the source and found Bilbo eyeing the wizard suspiciously, before turning innocent eyes onto the dwarf himself. 

"Master Oakenshield," Bilbo began his sleepy voice making Thorin's insides feel funny, "I believe there is space between your Kili and Master Dwalin if you want to take the wizard up on his offer." 

With that the hobbit lay back down and sighed contentedly as Nori actually snuggled closer to him for warmth. Biting back a laugh at the sight of the hardened criminal Nori and prim and proper Dori snuggling, actually snuggling, into the hobbit, Thorin turned his back on Gandalf and without bothering to find his bedroll, curled up in his furs between Dwalin and Kili.


	14. Trollshaw.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are trolls and Bilbo has a sass moment.

_Trollshaw. ___

Bilbo woke the next morning feeling rather squashed and his cry of, "Get off you great lump," woke most of the company. Nori merely swatted at him trying to get him to shut up. 

By the time the hobbit had managed to wake the thief, the rest of the dwarves, (bar Ori who had pulled Bilbo's coat over his head,) were up and preparing to move out. To Bilbo's relief and Dori's horror the Durin brothers took charge of the stubborn scribe and the hobbit set about sorting his pack.

To Thorin's surprise the hobbit was the only member of the company who didn't complain about breakfast on the move, instead the smaller man was humming to himself happily as he crunched into an apple. Thorin forced himself to look away as the smaller male licked his fingers clean. The hobbit was a creature that confused him greatly he decided. Absently running a hand down his pony's mane he felt the flowers and looked back at Bilbo in speculation before deciding that he was far too innocent to have understood the flowers' meaning. Thorin was just glad Dwalin hadn't been with him the day he'd learnt the meaning of some flowers. He glanced at the hobbit again to find him fastening a spray of Alyssum to Ori's knits, before turning his head away. Hearing Bilbo's voice waft over the company Thorin turned his attention to the hobbit again.

"Now Ori," Bilbo smiled at the blushing scribe, "Don't take on so please. I can't fight like the rest of you so this is the best I can do to offer protection." 

Thorin went back to staring straight ahead and so did not see the young scribe nearly pull Bilbo from his saddle with the force of his hug, or the same thing occur when Bilbo grabbed Fili and Kili to attach the sprays of flowers onto their coats.

The rest of the day passed with that being the only excitement and by the time they reached a burnt out farmhouse even Thorin and Dwalin were ready to stop. Boredom overtaking their need to cover as much distance as possible. Thorin knew he was being petty when he argued with the wizard, but he was the leader of the group dammit and it wasn't like the old man had given any reason for them not to stop. 

Soon he had the company working. His nephews were guarding the ponies; the hobbit and Bombur were starting food. Dwalin was gathering wood and seemed to have gained a tag along in the silent Ori. The scribe's brothers were still moving the untied packs to the camp site. Nori looking too distracted to be bothered with his light fingered ways for once and Dori looking like a pack mule. Thorin smirked into his beard, bloody wizard had over reacted he thought, and settled himself comfortably in a corner of the burnt out building the have a smoke. A slight movement by the fire caught his eye and Thorin looked up to see the hobbit stalking away from the rest of the company towards the tree line with two bowls in his hands. He decided the hobbit looked annoyed and when Bofur rapped his brother's knuckles with the serving ladle settled back with a huff.

As Bilbo attempted to stomp away, (really, he thought, how am I supposed to show I'm annoyed if I can't make any noise?) he caught sight of Nori fastening a spring of Alyssum to Bifur and his mood mellowed slightly. He slipped between the trees and up to the Durin brothers puzzled to see them standing stock still staring at the ponies. Tilting his head he examined them, they looked like Lobelia that time he had posted her a note with P.T.O. scrawled onto both sides of it. He shook his head. They really are young, he thought, I know Thorin told them to watch the ponies, but I think they are taking it a bit far. He handed their bowls to them and when there was no response from the two normally ravenous brothers sighed, wanting nothing more than to go and get himself something to eat. 

"What's the matter?"

Kili answered without looking at him, “Well we were supposed to be looking after the ponies," he paused.

Fili took up the flow sounding a bit breathless, "Only we've encountered a slight…problem." 

Bilbo looked back at Kili knowing how this dance went a raised an eyebrow. Kili obliged, "We had sixteen," he groaned. 

Bilbo looked at Fili and the blonde dwarf turned to him, "Now we have fourteen." 

Bilbo resisted the urge to smack his own forehead and struggled to resist the urge to slap the brothers around the back of their heads, which was probably how he ended up agreeing to see if he could free the ponies himself. Once like a brown owl twice like a barn owl, he snorted quietly, like the dwarves would be able to tell the difference. He heard them blundering off behind him, hopefully to warn the others and he crouched behind a rock close to the three rather ugly, smelly creatures he had to rescue the ponies from. He mightn't like the beasts but even he'd had to admit they were useful. He listened to the three trolls talk and decided the smallest of the three might actually have brain cells. Making up his mind to avoid that one Bilbo crept around to where they had the ponies tied, trying to ignore their conversations about mutton. To stop himself gagging or laughing he hadn't decided yet. 

Focus Bilbo, he chided, ponies first, you can get lost in your head later. Being as cautious as he could, which by all intents and purposes meant the trolls should not have known he was there until he was gone, Bilbo started to saw through the ropes hold the makeshift corral together. He would have preferred to throw the blade than get this close, but he couldn't afford to lose weapons yet. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice just how close he had come to the sneezing troll, until he found himself lying on his back covered in. Bilbo froze and looked up at the startled troll. Bugger, he thought, I actually liked this jacket. Troll snot will never come out of the cord. 

He blinked at the trolls before deciding they were actually talking to him, "I'm a Burg…a hobbit," he spluttered out.

The troll with the completely squashed nose leaned towards him, "What's a Fluranurgahobbit then?" Bilbo quashed the urge to vomit at the smell of his breath, "Is there more of them?"

"Nope," squeaked Bilbo as the grip on his ribs tightened, before glowering when he was called a liar. He did not lie merely didn't tell all. There was no more of him. They were talking about holding his toes over the fire and his ribs hurt and he had hoped Fili, Ori and Kili liked him enough to rescue him even if the rest didn't. 

As if his thoughts had summoned him suddenly the dark haired dwarf was standing there. Sword drawn, head flung back and a snarl on his lips. "Drop him," he commanded the trolls, obviously overestimating the things' intelligence.

The third troll (the largest one) peered at him, "You what?" he asked before turning to the other two, "Can we eat him too?"

Kili looked at Bilbo who shrugged from his now upside down position before throwing a thankful smile at the young dwarf. Kili straightened his shoulders and hollered. "I said," he swung his sword menacingly, "Drop him!"

Bilbo groaned when he felt the grip change, he knew what that meant, "Kili look…"

His words were drowned out by laughter, "Okay," said one of the trolls, "Catch."

Bilbo saw Kili's lips move silently echoing that last word, and sighed in relief as the dwarf tried to catch him, having the brains to turn his sword to one side, angling it away from both of them. Of course they both went down as Bilbo weighed a lot more than he looked. Straddling the dark haired dwarf he offered up a litany of curses in his own head before checking Kili hadn’t been too winded.

"Thanks," he muttered as a battle cry went up behind him. “Sorry I squished you," he panted as he pulled the dark haired dwarf to his feet. Feeling a change in air behind him he bared his teeth. "Duck," he squeaked as he heard a whistling of air behind him this time and surging forward managed to land on top of the dark haired dwarf again. 

He raised a delicate eyebrow and Kili grinned up at him for a second before rolling him off and joining the fray. Bilbo watched with a raised eyebrow before deciding dwarves were mad. 

He sighed and went back to releasing the ponies. He had just managed, had stepped back out of the way of the escaping animals and ducked just as a large hand went to grab him.

"Stay still you!" He looked with wide eyes at the troll who was demanding he stayed still to be captured before changing his previous statement. The Trolls were mad the dwarves insane. He ducked again, rolling out of reach of a grabby hand. 

Grumbling to himself he got up and dusted himself down, sliding his dagger back into its sheath and hoping the dwarves hadn't noticed. He looked up in time to see Ori land hard on the ground and the fighting stopped. Nope, decided Bilbo I am not letting them get away with that. He stooped and picked up a shard of bone, using the silence as a distraction he stabbed it through the foot of the troll who'd thrown Ori.

Unaware of his eyes becoming an icy blue he snarled viciously. "You ugly," he pulled the bone free as the troll's howl shook the dwarves from their stupor. Dwalin rushed towards Ori and the rest (dwarves and trolls) looked in shock at the small very annoyed creature brandishing a bloody bit of broken bone. Bilbo knew he barely came up to the trolls' ankle but it had hurt Ori dammit, and now his blood was up. Baring his teeth he stabbed again putting all his weight behind the lunge and feeling the tip of the bone snap. The troll’s cry of pain made a sneer twist his face. 

"You Ugly, ignorant, smelly thaur, deleb raug! How dare you?!" he screamed, pulling the shard of bone free, unknowingly slipping into Sindarin in his rage. Kili and Fili grabbed his arms pulling him back just as the large foot swung towards where they were standing. 

"Get off!" He growled, "Concentrate on killing them, I'm checking on Ori."

He pulled out of their grips and ran over to where Dwalin was crouched beside a groaning Ori. He slapped the large dwarf round the back of the head, "Go fight," he grunted. Dwalin looked at him before nodding and running into the fray with an impressive battle cry.

Ori looked up at Bilbo, and reached a hand out to be helped up. "Urgh!" groaned the scribe, "Ow!"

In the middle of checking Ori over Bilbo felt the swipe of air coming towards them and managed to get Ori out of the way. He knew he must look ridiculous and shot the scribe a don't laugh look before his arms and legs were grabbed a hold of. He frowned down at Thorin and was amazed when the dwarf leader threw down his weapon. Bilbo was now very confused and for the first few moments after being thrown on top of the dwarves in a sack he could only lie and look at the stars wondering which deity he'd pissed off in his youth. A movement next to him brought him back with a bump and he looked up to see several of the company on a spit above the fire, and Ori trying to stand. 

Understanding what the young scribe was trying to do Bilbo struggled to his feet and tilted his head sideways, hoping Ori understood. The scribe stopped muttering in Khuzdul (Bilbo made a mental note to get the lad to teach him some swear words) and caterpillar crawled into the shadows to the left. Bilbo hopped over to the trolls, ignoring the amazed stares of the dwarves lying behind him, and the worried expressions of the dwarves on the spit.

"Excuse me," he called, reverting back into polite hobbit mode. "I do believe you are making a mistake."

He tried not to flinch as the nearest troll leant in, "A mistake?" it questioned.

"Aye," squeaked Bilbo, before clearing his throat. "A mistake…with the seasoning. I think you will need much more than sage. I mean have you smelt this lot?"

He steadfastly ignored the outrage behind him, forcing back a grimace or a grin (he hadn't decided yet); as he thought the dwarves were going to be much more offended by the end. 

The cooking troll, Bilbo decided he'd figure out what was wrong with that thought later, leant towards him, "What's a fluraburga…Whatever you call yourself… know about cooking dwarves anyway?" it muttered suspiciously.

Bilbo paused, "I know you …need to," he saw a flash of grey. Bloody wizard he thought should have been here sooner. "Erm…you need to skin them first."

His shoulder relaxed even as Dwalin screamed death threats at him from the spit and Bofur looked at him with betrayed eyes. The trolls were debating it and if they kept it up dawn would be upon them before they decided. He groaned, mentally smacking himself for thinking too soon. Bombur was dangling upside down above a troll's mouth looking pleadingly at him. He sighed, the one out of the pile who had seemingly understood, was going to be eaten. Wondering how his life had descended into this, whatever it was, his shoulders straightened and for the first time on the journey he filled his coat out properly. He could feel Thorin's attention on his back but he ignored the dwarf in favour of glowering up at the trolls while they were distracted.

Putting on, what he hoped was an innocent face, he deliberately pitched his voice into a yelp. "No not that one he's infected!" Swallowing around the urge to snarl at the trolls looking at him he pressed on. “He's got worms in his tubes." The troll actually believed him and flung Bombur back onto the pile with a strangled yell shaking his hand. Bilbo decided to follow through. "In fact they all have.” He sighed, “I wouldn't risk it if I were you they’re infected with parasites." 

He heard the dwarves start up behind him and forced his shoulders to stay straight and kept his eyes on the trolls, as if daring them to contradict him. A flicker of wool caught his eye and at the same time the dwarves changed their minds and were debating who had the biggest parasites. 

Bilbo kept steady as the biggest troll approached him, "How do we know he's not lying?" it whispered. 

Bilbo barely flinched and knew he’d just made a mistake when the massive hands slammed into the ground either side of him. "I know what it is doing,” the smallest troll hissed in triumph.

Deciding the game was up Bilbo allowed the anger and hate he was currently feeling to flood his features. Just as his blades dropped into his hands a loud crack filled the glade (followed by a yelp of someone who missed their jump) and the morning sun streamed through, seconds before the hand closed around him. Bilbo relaxed and took several calming breaths before he hopped over to a large pot by the fire knocking it over and dousing the flames. As he did he met Nori's eye and the thief grinned at him, Bilbo forced himself to look innocently into eyes so much like Ori's and raised a questioning eyebrow. His yelp when a hand closed on his shoulder wasn't faked though and seemed to convince Nori. Bilbo turned sharply to look at Ori who seemed to be half his normal size, at Bilbo's questioning look the scribe merely shrugged and helped him out of his sack before going to help his brothers off the spit. 

Bilbo heard a sharp slap and a whisper as he turned away "How dare you Mister Dwalin," hissed the scribe, "Next time he might just decide to let you be eaten."

Grinning Bilbo decided that Ori had a good idea and paused before letting Fili and Kili out of their sacks. They looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he stared down at them, before clipping them both around the ear. As he was helping the two pouting brothers wriggle free he heard some of the conversation between Gandalf and Thorin.

"…no thanks to your burglar," Thorin had ground out. Bilbo listened more carefully to see if the wizard would defend him. 

When no defence was forthcoming he marched over to the two seething idiots. Standing behind Gandalf he coughed and forced his face to remain annoyed when they jumped a foot in the air. 

"Anything you wish to say to me Master dwarf?" Bilbo enquired sweetly. "No?" he tilted his head at them, sarcasm now dripping in every word. 

"Master Wizard, same question." Silence followed and Bilbo drew both his eyebrows down. Despite being the smallest of the three the others took a step back.

"Now let me explain something," Bilbo stated quietly and calmly, "Be offended all you want Master Dwarf, but if it wasn't for the fact Bombur, Bofur, Fili, Kili and Ori were in as much danger as the rest of you I would have happily left you to your own devices. None of the rest of you respect or even like me. I can live without you, I can deal with that fact.”

He forced the growl out of his voice and deliberately invaded Thorin’s space. “But I am fed up of the attitude of Master Dwalin and yourself! Whatever stick you both have up your arse when it comes to regarding me! Remove it! Promptly!" 

Ignoring Thorin's flabbergasted expression he turned to Gandalf who was trying to back away! "Ah no Master Wizard I have words for you as well. Stay!" He growled low, attempting not to bare his teeth. Thirteen pairs of eyes looked on in shock as the wizard did as he was told. 

"You Master Wizard are a menace. I do not trust you. Yes I know I am a hobbit! I am supposed to be sweetness and light and all that. I am supposed to be oh so trusting and patient and kind. My race does not mean I trust you. At all in any shape or form." Gandalf drew himself up as if to speak and Bilbo pointed a finger at him, "You want reasons? Fine! You vandalised my property after I had politely told you to go away. You invited strangers to MY home. Without any prior warning to me. What else?" 

Bilbo tapped his chin with a finger and turned away, his eyes taking in the rumpled dwarves before him. His anger grew at the way Ori cringed, the heartbroken expressions on the faces of Fili and Kili. He took in how Bombur had one elbow drawn into his side as if protecting his ribs and the singing on Bofur's hat. "Oh yes Master Wizard I have an even better one than those," he hissed, voice going cold and deadly even as he was spinning back to the wizard and glowering up at him. "How about you buggered off in a sulk knowing where we had stopped was dangerous, muttering about stubborn dwarves." 

Bilbo took a step towards him. He was fighting his own reactions by now and his instincts were screaming that the wizard was a threat to his friends. He twitched wanting to eliminate that threat, but knowing deep down that Gandalf was an Istari managed to keep himself under control. He allowed his nostrils to flare as he glared at the wizard with ice blue eyes. "You threw a temper tantrum like a toddler, when a King, a leader didn't just take your 'no' as an answer and wanted a reason why! You stormed off without any warning to the rest of us. Knowing we were in danger. You didn't even manage to make it back in time to save us. That was up to Ori!"

Deciding he’d had enough Bilbo stomped away from the two gob-smacked beings behind him and started to check over the five dwarves he had come to know and care for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed to keep this scene in line with the rest of the story, it was actually harder to write than I thought. Tolkien and Peter Jackson's humour is slightly different to mine. 
> 
> Translations.  
> thaur=abhorrent.  
> deleb=abominable.  
> raug=deamon.


	15. Medicine Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo has a light bulb moment.

_Medicine Man. ___

Due to Bilbo's worrying mood the dwarves took his suggestion of resting for the day, now that the most immediate danger had passed, with an easy acceptance. 

Oin watched in no small amusement as Bilbo fussed over Bombur, taking his displacement as healer with a pinch of salt. After all, he reasoned if the lad knew only and eighth of what was in the books at his home he was passed Oin in the art already. Making his mind up he moved towards the hobbit, shaking off his brother's worried hand with an impatient growl. He didn’t have anything to worry about. He might not have been on Bilbo’s list of friends but he wasn’t on the shit list either.

Bilbo greeted him with an easy smile and handed him a bowl of leaves and bark. "Could you grind that for me please Master Oin?" he asked sweetly. "I don't mean to be stepping on your toes so if you want me to leave you to it I'll go." 

Oin took in Bombur's panicked face and gently shook his head. "No master Baggins," he smiled, "I believe you are more than capable of helping with or even doing all of the healing," he handed the bowl of paste back to Bilbo. "I will leave you too it and go deal with those to stubborn to see this." 

Bilbo smiled at the retreating dwarf's back and turned to Bombur. "Do you want me to do this Master Bombur or would you like me to fetch your brothers?" 

The large dwarf smiled easily at the hobbit, "No Master Baggins. I trust you not to laugh at me." He stuttered at Bilbo's frown, "Not that the others here do Master Baggins." He breathed in relief as Bilbo merely hummed at him and proceeded to deal with the bruises Bombur had gained.

Balin turned as Bilbo placed a gentle hand on Bombur's shoulder before moving to check Bofur over. The be-hatted dwarf tried to swat the hobbit away, but at a growl from the smaller male allowed himself to be checked over for injuries. Balin smiled as Oin approached him, the roll of the resident healer's eyes putting him at ease. As his old friend settled next to him he turned slightly so Oin could read his lips. 

"I don't think you could have gotten the Ur brothers to let you check them for injuries that easily," he smiled pointing at the small hobbit now glowering at Bifur. 

Oin laughed easily, "Nope. I definitely couldn't that old friend, Master Bifur would have slapped me by now if I glared at him so fiercely." They watched as the hobbit said something that made Bifur deflate, and let himself be checked as well. "I wonder what on earth Master Baggins can have said to gain that response?" muttered Oin and this time it was Balin's laugh that floated over the camp.

To say Bifur was confused would be a bit of an understatement. He'd gone over to the hobbit merely to apologise about his past behaviour and somehow the hobbit had managed to guilt him into getting checked for injuries. Still he'd had to admit the lad was efficient and seemed to know what he was doing. As Bilbo left to go see to the Durin brothers he turned to his cousins hoping to get some answers.

Bilbo had shrugged out of his jacket and waistcoat as soon as they had returned to camp, but was determined to check on those he had started to care about before he cleaned them. He shook his head as he moved away from the Ur brothers. Dwarves, he was discovering, were more than stubborn but easy to sway if you had the right leverage.

Fili and Kili were sitting next to the fire, still looking upset and he felt a twang in his chest for not going to them first. He laid a gentle hand on their shoulders and was suddenly swept up in a rather tight hug by to sobbing and apologising dwarves. Deciding against mentioning his sore ribs he settled for rubbing soothing circles on their backs and whispering nonsense to them as he remembered his mother doing when he had been upset. He was unaware of the eyes from the rest of the camp on him, focused solely on getting the brothers to calm down. When their sobs had dwindled to hiccups, Bilbo pushed them back and forced them to sit down. He ran a soothing hand over their hair and they leaned into his touch. Looking up he met the eyes of Balin and the older dwarf bit back a chuckle at the confusion in the hobbit's eyes. Instead he smiled encouragingly at the lad and turned back to his conversation with Oin.

It took Bilbo a while to convince Fili and Kili he wasn't actually mad at them, or disappointed at them, or hate them. The list went on and on but by the time he had finished he gained two watery chuckles and a large yawn. Taking advantage of their tiredness he quickly checked them over for injuries and clucked his tongue at the state he found them in. Promising them a rest if they let him treat them he soon had Kili's ribs bandaged and the deep cut on the brunette dwarf’s arm cleaned and stitched. He turned on Fili, growling lowly at the rope burn around the young dwarf’s throat and paste spread around Fili's blackened eyes. Pushing them together he fished a blanket out of his pack and covered them with it, sighing as they drifted off.

He stood and looked for Ori, hesitating when he saw him with his family, before making his mind up. Nori seemed shell-shocked and was shivering slightly his eyes blank. Dori was fussing over Ori's knits and trying to repair the ones the scribe had to damage to get out of his own sack. Ori was leaning back against a tree with his eyes closed and wincing every time he moved. 

Bilbo turned and walked to the Ur brothers. In a whispered conversation he had Bombur boiling water to make a tea for everyone. Willow bark, lavender and honey he decided, using up the last of his own honey. As soon as the tea was made Bombur started to make his way around the camp bullying everyone (yes even Gandalf and Thorin) into drinking at least one cup (he let Fili and Kili sleep for now, squirreling away some for when the lads woke up). 

Bofur made his way over to Dori and handed him a cup before trying to keep the other's mind from dwelling on the trolls.

Bifur plonked ungracefully next to Nori looking worried when the thief didn't respond. Putting the tea to one side he fished out the burn paste Bilbo had pushed into his hands and started to work it into the Ri brother's hands, singing softly in De KhuzdTunng as he did. 

Bilbo himself had made it over to Ori while the brothers' were distracted and led him away slightly. Knowing the scribe would appreciate some privacy they stopped just inside the tree line and Ori put up no fuss when Bilbo started to treat him. Peeling off the last of Ori's layers Bilbo was distraught to find the scribe's back was completely covered in dark purple-black bruising and there was a line of the same running across his chest. Scolding gently Bilbo set about softly applying the bruise balm and binding the lad's ribs. He was relieved to find no other injuries on Ori and led him back to his brothers, wrapped him in his waxed leather cape and handed him a cup of tea.

Ori was just relieved his brothers seemed to be coming back to themselves; he supposed being turned on a spit would upset anyone's state of mind. He was still slightly worried about Nori though.

What neither Bilbo nor Ori realised was that they had been followed when Bilbo checked Ori over for injuries. Dwalin was still sitting behind a tree staring at the spot where the hobbit and the scribe had been, his mind a mess. The lad, someone he had thought unable to fight, weak, timid was actually able to sit through someone touching those bruises without making a single sound. Dwalin knew even he would have made some noise. It was with a start he realised that Ori must have had those bruises when he'd managed to break a rather large hunk of rock stopping the sun getting into the trolls' clearing.

He was still sitting pondering when Bilbo did a head count and realised they were missing someone. He was sitting with his head in his hands when Bilbo found him and couldn't find the will to fight when the hobbit gently took him by the hand and led him back to the others, sitting him down with the youngest Ri brother. He couldn't find the will to fight when Bilbo stripped his armour off to check for injuries, nor when the young scribe taking up all of his thoughts pressed a mug of tea into his hands. He sipped the hot liquid gratefully and found it did sooth him slightly. He sat staring at the youngest Ri brother long after Bilbo left him.

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the warrior, knowing what had caused him to go into shock. He himself was proud of Ori, not shocked, but then again he hadn't taken the lad at face value either. He looked round the camp, before walking over to Balin. He grinned wickedly as Oin merely nudged his friend forcing the other to let Bilbo check him over. Then he turned to Oin who glowered at him before chuckling when the hobbit stared blankly back.

Gloin was more of a fight, and as he was wearing down Bilbo merely handed the bruise paste to the older healer and left him to deal with his brother. Bilbo turned and dismissed Gandalf needing any help as the wizard had not been there. He eyed Thorin suspiciously and leant whisper to Balin. The white haired dwarf looked at him them nodded and strode over to the company leader. Somehow he managed to get the dwarf to see Oin and get the cut across his nose treated.

Bilbo winced as he moved wrong and chugged down several cups of the now cooling tea. The sun was warm above them and he decided to wake the Durin brothers to get some tea in them. Half way towards them he stopped and turned to Gandalf the thought striking him suddenly.

"Master Wizard," he shouted across the campsite, drawing all eyes to him and waking Fili and Kili. Bombur saw this and forced a cup of the tea on them. Gandalf eyed Bilbo wearily, "Master Wizard, the trolls wouldn't have been able to travel during the day would they?" he asked, his higher pitched voice innocent. He turned back to the Durin brothers and nodded his thanks to Bombur.

Thorin mentally smacked himself as he watched the hobbit bustle around the camp. He was finding out the smaller male had a temper to rival his own when it finally snapped, but what he hadn't expected was the gentle hobbit to know healing. Nor had he expected the lad to forgive Dwalin as easily as he'd seemed to. Although after seeing his oldest friend acting like a startled child he had to wonder if Bilbo was worried the warrior was broken and that's why he was being so gentle. When Bilbo called across to Gandalf, Thorin actually did hit himself. Really, it had taken a hobbit, an untraveled hobbit to point out the obvious to them all. Looking around his eyes settled on Oin, Gloin and Balin they were the least injured or shook up out of the company. He decided to take Gloin with him to search for a cave and leave Balin and Oin to keep an eye out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey is an antiseptic and is normally used on wounds to aid healing. In this case Bilbo has added it into the tea to help with the shock some of the dwarves are in...a hot sweet drink helps calm you down from mental shock and also to make the tea paletable.  
> 
> 
> Lavender offers yet more calming properties and is also used to settle stomachs and calm headaches, it is also an anti-inflametary.  
> 
> 
> Willow bark is a pain reliever, we get asprin from the molecular make up of the cells of willow bark.


	16. Troll's Horde.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin gets a new sword and Bilbo finds another animal he really doesn't like.

_Troll’s horde. ___

Thorin and Gloin soon found the cave and after packing up camp the rest of the company joined them. Thorin was relieved to find Dwalin seemed to be back to his normal self, although Nori was still quiet and leaning on Bifur. He swept into the cave, screwing his nose up as he went at the awful smell. Determinedly not thinking of what could cause such a stench he systematically started searching. At the back of the cave the pommels of two swords caught his eye and he hefted them experimentally, surprised when they were lighter than he expected. The wizard strode down to him, seemingly back in control and informed him they were elvish blades. Disgusted Thorin went to drop the one he still held, but something about it stayed his hand. Gandalf was drivelling on at him, but Thorin grasped the handle and gasped in astonishment as the blade pulled clean out. It was a good weapon he decided, certainly better quality than the one he was currently using. The blade was still sharp and its design meant it would do a great deal of damage but not stick. Smiling to himself he turned to leave the cave.

As Thorin was admiring his blade and being talked at by the wizard Bofur, Gloin and Dori had been captivated by the gold and jewels. Admitting they were making a long term deposit to Dwalin, who was leaning on his war-hammer watching them, (Bofur would swear he saw the giant dwarf's mouth twitch as though he were holding back a laugh)they set about burying as much gold as they could fit in a chest.

Nori was still leaning against Bifur, the other's gentle singing slowly helping him come back to himself. He was ashamed at his response, being the only dwarf to go to pieces. It wasn't a reaction to the trolls though, it was a combination of horror and relief at what Master Baggins had said. So while he was glad his baby brother was under the hobbit's protection, he was horrified that his older brother and Bifur were not. Dori would be devastated that he had made anyone feel that way, especially a polite hobbit who seemed to love tea as much as he did. He would have to talk to Bilbo about Dori he decided. That he could sort, but the fact that Bilbo would leave Bifur to his fate disturbed Nori more. For a start he couldn't figure out why it affected him so badly. Sure he was currently being held up by the other dwarf and he was sure it was actually Bifur who had treated his burns, but Nori was a thief and a criminal he had not cared for anybody other than his family for so long he had forgotten what it felt like. He also couldn’t figure out why Bilbo would be against Bifur. Surely the fact they spoke different languages wouldn't sway the hobbit into dislike.

Nori straightened up. Thankful when Bifur kept a hand ready in case he needed it, but made no other move to mother him. He smiled at the dwarf beside him and thanked him gently for his help. Laughing as Bifur threatened to mess his hair up for being soppy.

Bifur was happy to see Nori coming back into himself, he had been worried about the other dwarf. He had seemed fine until part way through Bilbo's rant at their leader, then he had started to go to pieces. Bifur wasn't worried when the hobbit did not place him in the same category as his cousins. He knew he was hard to get on with, and he was just glad his family had another protector. He was annoyed at himself for getting captured and being toasted on a spit was not his idea of fun (the turning had meant it took him even longer to come back to himself than normal). He was more annoyed he had let anyone else get hurt and he was (and he didn't question the fact) furious Nori had been one of the ones hurt. He held a hand ready to catch the other in case his balance was still off, but made no other move to show he had seen the thief have his moment of weakness. The soppy smile Nori gave him had him making threats in return, but he thought as he met the green eyes above him, the thief seemed not to mind.

Bombur was sitting next to Gloin, Oin and Balin as they checked through their packs. The sun was shining, but his ribs hurt and he was tired enough not to be hungry. He was glad Bilbo liked him, although he would have liked for the hobbit to have taken Bifur under his wing also. He knew his cousin had not meant to offend the smaller man in anyway, but had worried about scaring him. In avoiding the hobbit it seemed Bifur had made Bilbo treat him with apathy (although thankfully not the dislike he had shown others). 

Gloin and Oin were focused solely on their packs. Gloin's thoughts back with his family at home and Oin giving Balin the chance to think alone. Balin knew the hobbit had meant no offence by leaving him out of the list of people he would risk his life for, after all he had made no effort to truly befriend Master Baggins. He was worried however about the behaviour his brother had shown back at camp. Dwalin was a hardened warrior and neither being partially cooked on a spit, nor the hobbit's harsh words should have shaken him up that badly. Yes Balin watched his brother carefully.

Fili and Kili were sitting between the roots of a tree. Fili's arm was around Kili's shoulders and their eyes were closed. They were not asleep though. The brothers were thinking their own thoughts, not hearing each other's as people seemed to think, but they ran along similar lines all the same and it may have eased their burden if they had known it themselves. Kili allowed his head to drop to his brother's chest snuggling (although he would deny it later) into the warmth and safety always provided by his big brother, and tapping down the strange thoughts that had been bouncing around his mind for the last twenty years . Fili merely tightened his grip around his younger brother's shoulders and smothered a wishful sigh in the dark locks before him.

Bilbo watched them, pretending to be paying attention to the wizard in front of him, more interested in their interactions than fancy blade Gandalf had handed him seconds before. He realised it was an elvish blade. He rolled his eyes as the wizard went on about his needing something to defend himself with. He already knew the points the wizard was making he wasn't stupid, although if the old man started preaching about forgiveness and second chances he might be tempted to prove that he knew how to use the blade he’d just been given. He groaned rather loudly when Gandalf kept on talking. If the meddling old man would go away he might be able to think of a way to help the lad's out. He could help Ori out with what he wanted, that lad had a sharp mind and merely needed Bilbo to provide the materials. Fili and Kili on the other hand, now they would be harder. He glanced slyly into the cave and his eyes came to rest on Bofur. He grinned, ignoring Gandalf's exclamation, he knew just who to ask.

His musings were interrupted when a man skidded to a stop in front of them on a rabbit (Bilbo rubbed his eyes here) drawn sled. It was soon discovered that he was a friend of Gandalf's (that lessened Bilbo's opinion of him) and he had grave news for the wizard. The two Istari were talking quietly when he heard it. He looked up and saw Kili looking at him with wide eyes, deciding that didn't bode well he tightened the belt around his waist and drew the small sword he had been given. His actions brought Fili and Kili to their feet in sync. Kili carefully notching an arrow and Fili silently drawing two swords, Bilbo’s sharp ears caught the barely noticeable hitch in the younger Durin’s breathing and he hardened his resolve. He tilted his head towards the noise that had caught his attention. It sounded like padding feet and he mentally ran through what the animal could be. He stiffened as he saw Nori turn horrified eyes in his direction, realising anything that made the thief show that emotion couldn’t be good.

Swearing loudly he threw himself to one side, apparently just in time. In front of him landed a large, deformed wolf. He started to shake as adrenaline poured through his body, much to the dismay of all watching. Dwalin's war-hammer sent another creature tumbling dead to the ground, even as the hideous yellow eyes of the one in front of him focused in on their pray. Fili and Kili stood strong side by side, but Bilbo could see the terror hidden just under the surface. He instinctively knew if one of them fell, the other would lose the will to go on. Flickers of memory tugged at the back of his mind and he swallowed a war cry, readying his blade. Just as the beast lunged he brought the blade down on the tendon in its hind leg. It stumbled towards the brothers, allowing an arrow from Kili and a blow from Fili finished it. Panting the trio saw Thorin with his sword still buried deep in the side of one beast about to be attacked by another. Kili's arrow brought it down and Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief that he would only have to answer to Fili and Kili. He blocked out the sound of Gandalf shouting at Thorin and turned to pull them into a hug, forcing back the battle-rage rising in his head.

Then Ori was flying down the slope yelling about the ponies being missing and he released them to pull on his pack. The strange wizard was cackling gleefully as his sled leapt forwards (pulled by those mutant rabbits), and Bilbo started when he heard the sound of howls being drawn away. Helping the young scribe on with his pack and wincing in sympathy for the other, Bilbo growled at Gandalf when he started to yell about running. He did follow though not wanting to be warg food (at least he thought that was what Bofur had called them). Gandalf was still shouting and panting slightly Bilbo turned to the dwarf running alongside him, not bothering to be surprised it was Dwalin. 

"He does know those things can hear? Right?" he questioned the bigger dwarf and was rewarded with him pulling away to whisper something to Thorin.

Soon they were running in a form of silence, which made Bilbo’s hobbit instincts cry in dismay. Although he knew orcs and humans would never have been able to hear them. It was a small comfort though as he knew that the wargs would not only be able to hear their ragged breathing, but would be able to smell them.

His battle-rage was starting to creep back on him and his instincts to protect his friends meant Bilbo had to repress the urge to scream at Thorin slamming Ori against the rock face when he pulled him back. No matter how thankful as he was their leader had saved the scribe from becoming lunch, he had still hurt an already injured dwarf. Behind him he could hear Gloin muttering about hare-brained schemes and killing wizards. What worried him was when Dori actually agreed.

Kili proved his worth again and (Bilbo hoped) finally silenced any complaints against his elvish choice of weaponry, when he brought down the warg who had sniffed them out. Unfortunately this one had been carrying an orc and its dying screams brought the rest of the hunting pack down on their heads. 

Bilbo looked ahead and saw the wizards had disappeared, now he agreed readily with Gloin. Bracing himself he stood in front of Ori and Kili offering them what protection he could while they tried to bring down as many beast and riders as they could. Bilbo decided he would not be annoying Ori if he was in range of that catapult. He was so focused on keeping them safe he did not hear the wizard's shouts and nearly killed poor Kili when he grabbed him to pull him away. Seeing the other's startled eyes, he lowered the blade and nodded in apology, pushing the young dwarf to where Thorin was standing glaring at them. Panting slightly he wished he had brought more blades with him, he was sorely missing his throwing knives at the moment.

 

Bilbo felt the skin leave his hands as he tumbled down the seeming natural slide, and from Kili's cursing the lad wasn't much better off. Springing to his feet Bilbo turned on a penny, much to the shock of everyone in the tunnel. His battle-rage was tearing at his mind and he stood his ground as the sounds of a fight came from above them. Silence soon followed, causing a greater unease to settle amongst the company. The sign of an elf arrow in an orc corpse had Thorin seething and gave Gandalf the opportunity to get them to Rivendale.

Bilbo knew he had dropped once again in Thorin's esteem when he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the city, but he didn't care. It meant they could have food, sleep more easily and hopefully give his friends a chance to heal. He was also under no illusion that the hunting party that had found them would have been alone. Orcs simply did not travel in such small numbers. At least not so far from their base.


	17. Rivendale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the last Homely Home and have a chance to rest in safety...or do we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **conversations in the Shire tongue**  
> 

_Rivendale. ___

Thorin was not pleased. The last few days had not gone to plan at all. He had nearly been eaten by trolls (and if he thought about it rescued by the company burglar). Been told off like a wayward child by the same burglar. Fair enough he had found his new sword (even if it were elvish design). However then he'd been chased cross-country by a warg pack and now somehow he'd ended up in an elf home. He glanced at the relieved expression on the hobbit's face and bit back a growl, realising the smaller man had never shown that much interest to dwarven customs. Then frowned in confusion wondering why he cared so much.

Bilbo was keeping a worried eye on Ori, Kili and Fili as they meandered down into the valley. Ignoring the twinges in his own body, he bit his lip hard to stop himself running to check Ori over as the scribe was slowly getting paler. The young dwarf’s lip was clenched firmly between his teeth as he struggled not to cry out as his pack shifted. Fili and Kili seemed to be helping each other and Bilbo was distracted when they finally reached the last Homely House. He managed to catch Kili's eye and tilted his head at Ori. He allowed himself a relieved sigh as the younger dwarf moved to help the scribe off with his pack. Bilbo turned his attention back to what was going on around him and found him pulled behind the wide back of Thorin as hooves sounded in the courtyard. He swore loudly when he realised what had happened.

£Master Elrond,£ called Gandalf stepping forward, £Bright Blessings to you. £ 

One of the riders drew to a stop and as the rest left Bilbo caught sight of grey eyes and dark hair. He froze, molten anger flooding his veins. He struggled to get himself under control, all the while keeping a careful ear on the conversation going on in front of him. 

£Greetings Mithandir,£ Replied the elf, £We have just ambushed an orc pack, I don't suppose you would know anything about that?£ 

Bilbo saw Thorin's shoulders stiffen and felt Gloin’s growls shake the sturdy dwarf's body as the two conversed in a language they couldn’t understand. He himself merely started to shift subtly around the dwarven king, one ear on the conversation between wizard and elf, the other on his companions. He knew this could end badly and hoped he could keep a hold of his own composure.  


£Ah! That might be our fault,£ answered the wizard looking awkward. Bilbo caught the careful look in the Istari’s eyes and bit his lip hard drawing blood only to gasp at the wizard’s next words. £we come to beg your aid Master Elrond.£ 

Bilbo lost it as an almost smug look was shared between the wizard and elf and pushed passed Thorin causing the dwarf to grunt in surprise and dogged the hand trying to stop him.

**Bollocks do we!** He hissed, barely realising he had slipped into his native tongue as he reached the pair of tall beings. **How dare you wizard?** He growled, getting into their personal space, before turning his back on Gandalf and facing the elf. 

**We do not beg anything from you elf!** He snapped. **We merely ask that we may rest here a while and trade for any items we need. ** 

He bit back a growl at the superior smirk the elf threw over his head (at the wizard he assumed). **None of us particularly want to be here Master Elf. Myself especially! As I have not forgotten the Fell Winter. Nor have I forgotten it was humans not our Elvish cousins who came to our aide.** He allowed himself his own smirk at the look of horror on the elf's face at being claimed as a relative to a small, completely inelegant looking creature. 

** We were misled in our guide.** He snarled, aware his eyes were flooding an icy blue he shut them, taking a shuddering breath before continuing almost tiredly. **Well are you going to answer me? I know you speak my language!**

The elf looked at him and then turned to Gandalf. Bilbo again bit his lip, allowing the pain to stop him screaming.

£We will have dinner on the sun terrace, and we can provide beds and bathing facilities,£ the elf stated. Bilbo eyed the one he knew the name of but who hadn’t had the decency to introduce himself warily. He knew there was more to come. The elf stated sweetly, £they certainly need them.£ He stopped and smirked over at the dwarves completely ignoring Bilbo. The delicate nose crinkled, and Bilbo clenched his fists, uncaring if his eyes were glowing. £They smell awful, their hair is a mess, and...£ The elf trailed of delicately at Bilbo's growl and continued to ignore him. Hard eyes were suddenly fixed on Bilbo. £Short Naugrim and that.£

Bilbo bit his lip again, nails digging crescents deeply enough into his palms that he could feel blood starting to flow. Before he could react further Gloin stepped forward angrily, pushing Bilbo behind him. Pulling himself up from his stumble the hobbit had to force down a laugh at the sturdy dwarf. His anger bleeding away at the red hot rage flowing from Gloin’s form.

"What does he say?" Gloin growled at Gandalf. "Does he offer us insult?!" Bilbo had to hand it to the red haired dwarf, he might not speak the language but he was sharp.

"No Master Gloin," lied Gandalf blatantly and Bilbo looked sharply at him, "He merely offered you food." Bilbo snorted quietly missing the look that passed over Thorin's face.

"Well that's okay then, lead on." Said Gloin completely unembarrassed. Bilbo couldn’t help the fleeting squeeze he gave the red-haired dwarf’s arm when Gloin passed him. He smiled in relief at the shy smirk and nod he got in response. 

The group moved forward and Bilbo reached Ori's pack and slung it over his shoulder, knowing that in pain as the scribe was now he would be upset if he lost any of his belongings. Bilbo kept to the rear of the company so there were fourteen bodies between him and the elf. He failed to realise he was muttering under his breath in his native tongue and ignored several of the shocked looks that he was granted by the tall, graceful creatures that they passed. He sank heavily onto a bench beside Ori, happy that the scribe had gained some colour back in his cheeks. Pushing his discomfort at being around so many elves down, he focused on easing the tension in the dwarves around him. 

"Master Ori," he whispered and the dwarf turned to him. "We have also been offered bathing facilities, so after you've finished your lettuce if you want to bath and then I'll put some more of the bruise cream on your back and chest." 

Ori nodded smiling at him, before something seemed to dawn on him. He turned to look at the table horror written clearly across his face. "Lettuce," he whimpered ignoring his brother's whispered attempt to get him to eat, "I don't like green food," he wailed, Bilbo bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself laughing and looked around the table to distract his mind from his lack of hunger and still bubbling anger. 

Dwalin had picked his entire bowl's contents up and was looking underneath it with a confused expression. Bilbo winced at the clear snub they had been given. There was no protein at the tables, not even cheese or nuts. He had hoped the elves wouldn’t be so petty as to deny dwarves even nuts. There wasn’t a single solitary egg to be seen and he again bit his lip to stop himself making a scene. 

Licking away the blood that formed this time, he forced himself to concentrate on the company. Oin seemed to be suffering under the playing of an elvish flute. When he listened to it Bilbo couldn't blame him for stuffing his ear trumpet with a napkin. The hobbit would have done so with his own ears if he didn't want to know what was going on. That flute was high pitched and Oin’s hearing trumpet had to be channelling the noise that the female elf was trying to pass of as a tune, directly into his ear drum. 

Bombur was the only one truly eating, but with a look of deep disgust. Bilbo wasn’t used to seeing that expression on the shy, but cheerful dwarf’s face and momentarily fought with the urge to strangle an elf or two. 

Beside his cousin Bifur was enjoying the flowers from the middle of the table. Allowing himself to relax slight as at least one of the company would be well fed Bilbo grinned at the meaning interwoven in the posy the dwarf was happily munching on. He caught the eye of the badger like dwarf and pushed his own dish of salad across the table to him. Bifur blinked at him before flashing him a tired smile.

Nori was examining the cutlery with delicate fingers and a look of confusion on his face, as he tapped one with a cautious finger. Bilbo looked at his own and winced, even he was likely to damage the tender looking things. He picked one of the knives up and curled his lip at the poor craftsmanship. If the elves were going out of their way to be insulting to the company then they were making a darn good job of it. The cutlery wasn’t even of elvish make, made by some half cut, untrained human most likely. It was also of an inferior alloy and Bilbo was suddenly glad the dwarves were all eating with their fingers.

Fili and Kili seemed to be watching him watching everyone else. Fili was trying to crick his neck and the blonde dwarf nodded tiredly when he met Bilbo's eyes. Kili had his head propped up on one of his hands and he was unconsciously tying the napkin that had been to one side into knots. The brunette dwarf merely stared at him with a bored expression when he waved at him.

Dori was fussing over his younger brother and Bofur was poking at his plate watching his cousin eat the flowers. Balin and Gloin had seemingly given up on the meal and were watching the centre table distrustfully. Bilbo turned to follow their glares and saw that Elf, Gandalf, Thorin and two more dark-haired elves seated there. That Elf was examining the sword Thorin had found and the dwarf was seemingly managing to be polite. Disbelief filled Bilbo and he strained his ears. Yes the dwarf king was definitely being polite. There was no mention of the unseelie. No mention of grocers, point-ears or tree shaggers, at all. Bilbo flashed a quick grin. He would bet that the inside of the dwarf's cheek would be bitten raw with his attempts at not to say anything. Too tired to properly hold back his emotions he turned back to face the Durin brothers and if mischief flashed in the hobbit's tired eyes as he thought about telling the company's leader about Gandalf and that elf's conversation, only Fili and Kili saw. Needless to say they didn't mention it.

After the not-meal, as it had come to be known the company, they were led to a large semi enclosed platform and bags were dumped with relieved sighs. Bilbo grabbed the sleeve of that Elf and stood his ground as an imperious eyebrow was raised at him.

**You promised us baths** he grunted too tired and if he were honest annoyed to remember manners. 

Several dwarves raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice, even if they didn't understand his words. The elf shook Bilbo's hand off his arm and Bilbo scowled. Sighing the elf pointed along the terrace to a dark wooden arch hung with sheer curtains. Bilbo looked at the arch, that elf and then back at the arch, before sighing and walking over to Ori. He hoisted the scribe up onto his feet and pushed him towards the archway. Seeing that Ori understood Bilbo made his way around those he knew were injured, deliberately ignoring Gandalf's questioning eyes.

Fili and Kili didn't argue when he whispered it was a hot bath and took off with, albeit tired, twin cries of delight. Nori argued until Bifur pushed him, then the thief merely eyed Bilbo and walked off shoulders slumped. Bifur hadn't been injured and turned to his cousins and glowered, pointing. Bilbo smiled thankfully at him. Dori shook his head and set upon setting out a sleeping area for those who would come out of the bath. Gloin and Oin were getting a fire going. Balin had managed to rustle up a large bucket of water in which they could wash clothing, Bilbo blinked. He had no idea where the dwarf had even found the things to do that with. Bilbo ignored Thorin and Dwalin. The older dwarves would bathe when the rest were done he knew.

He rummaged in his pack and came out with parcels of his healing herbs. He chucked several cubes of the willow, lavender and honey tea at Oin. The group healer caught them and set them in water to dissolve before he heated it. In return he chucked his pestle and mortar at the hobbit. Bilbo caught them automatically and set about grinding herbs into healing pastes for when the others were done bathing. Satisfied he had enough paste Bilbo picked up the cup full of bruise paste, the bowl with his blend to be spread on open wounds, the jar he had left of burns paste, found Oin's supply of clean wrappings, and gathered the spare clothing Dori had dug out, before shuffling tiredly into the bathing room. To the amusement of the watching Darrow's he sniffed disdainfully at the gauzy door covering before hammering (loudly thought Thorin) on the wooden surround.

As he disappeared into the room Thorin turned to Balin and raised an eyebrow. 

"Aye laddie," Balin answered his unasked questions. "There's more to that there Hobbit than meets the eye me thinks. Oin recons he's a canny healer. The Ri brothers accept him. Our young scribe seems to be coming out of his shell around Master Baggins. Even Dori accepts he will look after his baby brother." He smiled as said dwarf nodded from where he was setting up a sleeping area, before continuing, "Nori seems to accept Master Baggins, to the extreme he didn't touch anything at Bag End." Thorin's eyebrows rose and Balin bit back a laugh. "What else? Oh aye, the laddie had Dwalin behaving himself from within ten minutes of them meeting. He welcomed us all into his home," here Balin frowned disappointedly at his king. "A home he left to come and help us I might remind you." Balin took a deep breath, "Bombur willingly shares cooking duties with him, and they spent an entire day discussing recipes on the way here. Bofur and Bifur seem to accept him at face value. He had the balls to try and get our ponies free and then the brains to play for time. Don't forget laddie it was out hobbit and Ori who saved us. Don't tell the wizard this but I think he might have been right to pick out unadventurous gentle-hobbit for this journey."

Balin nodded at a stunned Thorin, before turning on his brother to get his furs to clean.

Back in the bathing room, completely unaware of being the subject of a one-sided conversation Bilbo was working systematically. Nori and Bofur seemed to be going into shock again as the hot water came into contact with their burns. Stripping down to trousers, shirt and wrist bracers Bilbo waded into the water and ignoring several gasps of embarrassment quickly washed them down before pulling them out of the water and handing them fluffy towels. They managed to dry themselves off while Bilbo was checking how everyone else was managing. The hobbit turned on them and soon they found themselves smothered in burn cream, injuries wrapped in light bandages and dressed in spare undergarments. Shoving their dirty clothes into their unresisting arms Bilbo pushed them through the doorway. 

"See Oin and get tea," he grunted exhaustion and pain setting in. "Bifur and Dori can sort hair. Shoo". 

When they left the bathing room, they found themselves besieged by Balin, Dori and Bifur. Balin took their dirty clothing, despite their half-hearted protests and carried them off to clean. Dori and Bifur pulled their respective family member towards a bed roll and set about attacking hair and beards. Oin pushed a cup of steaming, sweet smelling tea into loose fingers. Bilbo watching from the shadows behind the gauze was satisfied and turned to the others. 

He nodded towards Bombur and passed the larger dwarf the soap. Standing on the flags dripping water Bilbo saw Ori fighting to stay awake and so waded into the water to help the scribe. Being careful of the bruises that had Fili and Kili staring in awe, Bilbo washed Ori's skin and hair leaving the beard for the dwarf to manage. He then gently shepherded the scribe out of the bath and helped dry him off. Ori's bruises took longer to sort than his brother's burns, they were still vivid against his pale skin and Bilbo knew they would still be ridiculously painful. On top of that poor Ori now had bruises around his wrist and a sprained ankle. Once he had wrapped the poor boy up (Dori had added an extra jumper) he led him to the door way and catching Dwalin's eye pushed the lad through. Dwalin caught him as he stumbled and Ori nodded his thanks, accepting a broad shoulder to lean on as he limped across to his bed roll. He also allowed the warrior dwarf to push him down to sit on the soft cloth and accepted a cup of tea off the older male.

Dwalin chuckled and left him to it trying to fight down the anger that welled at the sight of the lad in pain and the shock that was still present at the lad's resistance.

Bilbo turned back to the bath to find Bombur was dressed in his under trousers shuffling nervously under the gazes of Fili and Kili. Bilbo threw a damp cloth at the boys and set about treating Bombur's bruises. They were healing better than Ori's and for that Bilbo was thankful, but his anger was stirring at the fact Bombur had felt nervous under the gazes of two dwarrow. He knew at that moment that while he hadn't heard it some of the company had wound the larger dwarf up about his size. That was something he would stop tomorrow. Bombur realised that he was done, allowed Bilbo to help him into his under tunic. Unlike the previous trio he left the bathing room under his own steam, dragging his red hair and beard back into a simple braid he set about making some simple but hearty stew with the last of his supplies. 

Bilbo turned to the last two of his patients and was glad to find that they at least seemed to be able to wash up themselves. He chuckled sleepily as Kili tried to swat Fili's hands away from washing his hair. 

"Behave," sighed Bilbo, "I've managed to get enough water on the floor without you two fighting in the tub."

Two pairs of eyes turned to the hobbit and identical apologetic smiles were aimed at him. Too tired to fight it Bilbo flashed a smile back and beckoned them out. He happily took in the picture they made, even with their cuts and bruises. Shaking himself he set about sorting Kili out. The lad’s ribs were still tender and he now had claw marks down the other arm. The dark haired dwarf hissed as the balm came in contact with his new wounds, before sighing as the gentle heat from the bruise balm started to ease the pain of his ribs. He was left to dress himself as Bilbo turned to Fili, sighing as he took in the multitude of bruises that now littered the blonde dwarf's torso and legs. Pushing the dwarf down Bilbo worked quickly wanting the lads out so he could bath himself and treat his own ribs. 

Fili groaned as gentle fingers worked over his skin. He didn't know how Kili had stayed mainly quiet as Bilbo had worked as he found the touch soothing and exciting at the same time. He looked at his brother and was surprised by a look in his eyes. A slap on his shoulder brought him back to the realisation he was sitting naked in front of his brother and Master Baggins and he hurried to dress himself.

As soon as the brothers were free of the gauze Bilbo started to strip, knowing he only had a few minutes until the older dwarves decided they wanted to bathe. He hissed as the water hit his bare skin, the heat neither soothing nor increasing the pains he now felt. Adrenaline had worn off and Bilbo knew he had to be quick or he'd fall asleep. In his own mind he couldn't let the company know of his own cuts and bruises as most of them were only starting to accept him. Grumbling quietly he also knew he couldn't let them see his tattoos or piercings. Quickly washing his hair and body, Bilbo flinched as a cool breeze blew in threw the gauzy covering as he pulled himself from the bath. The hot water had made him tired and he languidly covered his cuts and bruises with the correct paste, before binding his own ribs. Hearing movement outside Bilbo quickly dressed in his wrist bracers, clean trousers and shirt. He bundled the dirty clothing left up and picked up the wrappings and pastes.

Pushing through the gauze he saw Oin by the fire and a pile of dirty clothes to one side. Walking up to the company healer he dumped the pot, cup and jar in his hands. Oin smiled and filled his own mug for the hobbit. Bilbo smiled at him and gestured at the dirty clothes, Oin nodded and set the cup to one side. Extracting his waistcoat Bilbo dumped the dirty clothes on the pile and walked over to the tub of water Balin had rustled up. Under twelve bemused gazes and one shocked one he set about cleaning the item himself. It was soon hung on the line Dwalin had fixed for their stuff to drip dry and Bilbo walked back to pick up the mug Oin had left by the fire when the older dwarves had rushed to bathe.

He shook his head as he took in what had gone on when he had been cleaning. Bombur was still sitting stirring the stew and Bilbo downed his mug of tea, before filling it again and walking to help the larger dwarf. Soon he was scurrying about with bowls of stew. Nori was sorting Ori's braids out so Bilbo left theirs to the side of their bed rolls. Bofur nearly grabbed his out of the hobbit’s hands before nearly inhaling it. Fili and Kili both freshly braided to Bilbo's surprise thanked him and settled back into their own bed rolls. Motioning Bombur to eat Bilbo sat by the fire alternating between stirring the stew or adding extra lavender to the tea.

In the bathing room everyone bar Thorin had washed quickly, eager to get back to Bombur's good food and Bilbo's pain relieving tea. Noticing Thorin's distraction Oin left the bruise and cut balms on a bench to one side and being the last to leave laid a supporting hand on the wide shoulders, before whisking himself out of the room. He chuckled when he got through the gauze. Kili and Fili were curled up together, the dark haired youth resting his head on the blonde one's chest and Fili's arm wrapped tightly around his younger brother's shoulders. Bilbo was curled up next to Bombur, the pair looking like they had fallen asleep while discussing something. Nori and Ori had fallen asleep while watching Bofur carving, said dwarf nodding off over said carving. Balin had his baby brother shirtless and was smearing salve over the brawny dwarf's many bruises as Dwalin tried to force down his winces. Gloin was humming as he braided his beard a bowl of stew balanced on his knee. Oin smiled at his brother and made his way across to the younger.

Thorin bit back a groan as he slid into the hot water. It was miraculously still clean and at the minute it gave him time to think. He'd been confused from the start when he'd met the hobbit and it had only gotten worse as they travelled. The hidden tattoos (and from what he'd seen when the gauze had blown hidden piercing), didn't tally with how the creature behaved around the rest of them. Then there was the healing knowledge. Thorin was stumped at why a stay at home being would need to know that sort of thing. He was trying to figure it out he really was, but the water was so warm and the smell of lavender was starting to spread through the air. Thorin felt his eyes getting heavy and he heaved himself out of the bath and curled up on one of the towels. He'd just rest his eyes for a minute then he'd get ready.


	18. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin decides to streak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **the language of the shire**  
> 

_Thoughts. ___

Fili was the first to wake, but he lay there staring up at an intricately decorated ceiling. He could hear the rest of the company snoring to his left and the weight of Kili was comfortable against his chest. He wasn't thinking of his brother though, he was thinking about the company burglar and the riddle the smaller man presented. When he'd opened the door at Bag End he had seemed a respectable, boring hobbit, with little or no skills to help them on the quest. The boring, respectable bit had been put to flight almost immediately for the brothers. His prank (and Fili was yet unconvinced it was all acting) had shocked them as they simply were not expecting it. The drinking and the game he'd manages to talk them into were fun (the blonde dwarf still didn't know how they'd gotten away with Ori being included in that or how they'd lost to a hobbit and scribe.) The conversations about flowers had been enlightening and Fili knew his little brother would never look at one the same way (they had both been aghast at the message in the flowers Bifur had eaten the night before).

Then Ori had found the book. That book was a treasure, but it wasn't until they were well on their way that the names the two hobbits had called each other in the green dragon hit Fili. The hobbit had then acted a part which completely confused himself, his brother and Ori (again Fili wasn't fully convinced on that last one). Since then they'd been pranked, saved, healed, yelled at and saved again by the hobbit. Fili smiled smugly at the ceiling, the three youngest in the company (he knew Ori was more awake to Bilbo's true self than anyone) knew their burglar better than anyone else. There had been some glorious drawings and sketches in the book, mostly done by Scribe (Fili chuckled at the thought of the hobbit having the same nickname as Ori) and one or two done of Scribe by someone called Bow. The three studying the book had been shocked to see that they showed Master Baggins with tattoos and piercings. Fili longed to ask but how was he supposed to explain his knowledge of them to the others. They weren't in places one would normally see in public. Besides, thought Fili, if Master Boggins wanted to prank the company then he wouldn't be the one to rob him of the opportunity. Fili's smile softened as he turned his head to look at Master Boggins, he would certainly help if he could, even if the man was an enigma.

Ori bit back a whimper as he shifted into waking. The pain relieving tea had worn off and his ankle was currently protesting even as he lay still. He'd gotten used to the ache that radiated off his bruises, but the one in his ankle was still sharp and bright. So while he was thankful that Thorin had saved his life he did not like the other dwarf at the minute. He could take comfort in the fact Bilbo didn't seem to like the other very much (well other than physically) at the moment either. His thoughts directed to the company burglar he turned his head so he could see him. His brother was a comforting warm weight at his back and he could see the top of Bofur's furry hat above his head so he allowed himself to relax. The chorus of snores told him only Fili was awake and until he got his composure back Ori didn't want to face the heir of Durin.

Bilbo was sleeping on his side, arms clamped around his ribs and a clear hand print showing on his exposed shoulder. Ori winced in sympathy for him, knowing the young hobbit had not had a chance to heal himself until they had reached Rivendell. Before frowning slightly, even when they had reached here Bilbo had seen to others first. He had felt a kinship with the smaller man from first meeting him and the fact Bilbo had gone out of his way to include Ori in the games that first night merely made the young scribe feel it all the more. He was delighted when he realised Bilbo had helped write the book he had concealed in his pack, and even more so when he found out he was Scribe. Ori smirked suddenly wolf in lamb's clothing indeed. He'd wondered how Bilbo had known. It was because he was one himself. His knowledge of messages in the flowers and greenery around them was immense, his sense of humour was wicked. He didn't like those who picked on those weaker than them (and Ori would bet there would be words spoken about how the group treated Bombur), he knew his healing, and he was easy to get along with. The tattoos and piercing that he had only made him more like the company in Ori's eyes. He liked Bilbo, and through him he'd gained a chance to court the Dwarf who'd caught his eye and made two new friends as well.

Nori was slowly coming back into wakefulness. There was a warm body beside him and while he wasn't used to sharing a bedroll, the feel of knits and the smell of lavender had him relaxing all the same. He hadn't slept so well in as long as he could remember. He had his family together and in one piece. Someone had cared for his wounds (and although he could feel them itching he knew they were healing). He had been fed and he had a roof over his head. The bath last night had not been fun but the heat had actually taken the sting out of his burns (it had taken a while for him to realise that the pain had sent him into shock briefly).

He raised himself slightly to look at the hobbit. Despite the lad's stuttering and blushing through his blunder on the first day, he had shown little embarrassment when faced with six naked dwarves the night before. Nori took in the paleness under the tan and the shadows under closed eyes and bit his lip. He'd made a promise to himself back at Bag End and from the looks of the smaller man had failed to keep it. He would admit he was surprised on the first day of the journey when he realised the hobbit was handing him back his own blade. Back then he hadn't figured out how the smaller man had managed to get it from him, but now realisation had him eyeing the sleeping form in appreciation. He'd had it swiped when he was swirling the hobbit around at the tavern. The rest of the company (bar Fili, Kili and Ori) had belongings swiped at Bag End in retaliation for the grocer comment. Those three had stood up for Master Baggins and so had been missed out. He'd been gotten at the tavern because the hobbit hadn't been able to get close to him without raising the thief's suspicions. Nori's eyebrows rose as he looked at their gentle burglar. Between his light fingers and healing skills, he was turning out to be full of surprises.

Bifur was perched precariously on a railing when he woke up with a crumpled piece of parchment in his hand. He smiled down at it glad it had survived so far, he knew it wouldn't last very much longer though. He had been the only one in the company who had appreciated the prank gift and he also thought (bar the culprits) he was the only one who had a suspicion as to who was behind it. Everyone, bar Gloin and Bombur, had been pranked. The two bonded dwarves left well alone as everyone else was easy pickings. He knew the flowers in Thorin's hair and around Dwalin's hammer had to have some meaning. From the blush on their leader's face probably something embarrassing (lust maybe, but it was hard to think of such delicate flowers being connected with such an emotion).

Bifur rolled his shoulders allowing hooded eyes to trail over to the true form of his picture. If everyone else had gotten an image portrayed the same way then he couldn't blame them for their embarrassment. He chuckled softly, the axe in his head messed with his feelings sometimes, but he did want to know who the others had got. Fili and Kili had seemed to be without a picture, although how they had managed to get the usually light sleepers into that position Bifur couldn't even begin to hazard a guess. The two Durin’s hadn't gotten any pictures that he knew of, but then again they'd been embarrassed beyond belief. Other than the two married dwarrow in their company the only two who had not been pranked with something embarrassing had been their burglar and their scribe. They were good actors, Bifur had to give them that, but he'd seen true surprise when they'd seen the spiders. They still had the creations several days later when the company had met the trolls, and since it was those two who had saved them all Bifur was going to keep their secret. It served the others right for continually underestimating them.

Bombur awoke and smiled at the sleeping form of Bilbo next to him. Ah the hobbit was quiet now but Bombur had seen the look in his eyes when the smaller man had noticed his unease in the bathing room. Well if Bilbo wanted to defend him, Bombur wasn't going to stop him. He'd just sit back and watch the fireworks. Maybe get the hobbit an extra portion for supper. After all, Master Baggins normally managed to pick the most devastating points to throw at people and his aim was brilliant. Bombur liked the polite, occasionally mischievous hobbit that would sit and talk for hours about recipes with him. He knew he should feel a twinge of pity as the lads in the company meant nothing malicious by what they said, but he just couldn't bring himself to. No he would let Master Baggins loose on them.

Dori rolled over and pulled his cloak over his head trying to drown out the sound of that bloody flute. It didn't help as it was stuck in his mind not in reality. Resigning himself to being awake, he lowered the covering and turned on his side to see the company. Everyone looked peaceful and Dori didn't have the heart to wake them up. He was worried about his brothers though. They were curled up together, so obviously Master Baggins' pastes were working, but he knew they had been badly hurt by the trolls. Just the thought of his brothers being hurt made Dori want to go on a rampage. That was the reason he had been so tough on Nori in the past, he would change now though. He'd seen that Nori could hold others (and their belongings) in regard and so now he had to find someone else to let rip at. Ori was out of the question. Dori knew he had been in denial about his quiet, book inclined brother's true character, but he knew if he tried to over react with Ori now his baby brother was well capable of giving him a set down. It had hurt to see the one he had helped raise turn to another for help, but looking back on his past actions Dori couldn't blame him. The hobbit would have at one time been where Dori turned his anger to, but he was honest with himself and knew that despite begrudging Bilbo the attention Ori paid him, he was happy Ori had made a friend, especially a friend so much like him. Bilbo was an enigma but he was one that would take care of his baby brother, joke around with his little brother and offer Dori tea when he needed it. The oldest Ri brother thought hard, and as he looked around the sleeping dwarves he saw one that was missing. He also knew just who his temper would be turned on. He would just switch from being loud and aggressive to rather sarcastic and cutting. Dori smirked across at Nori and saw the other's eyebrow raise in question.

Kili awoke with a start and subtle shifted his hips away from Fili, if his older brother found out it would be rather embarrassing. He suspected Master Boggins knew, but after reading that book he also suspected the Scribe side of Master Boggins' personality would make sure the rest didn't mind. He much preferred Master Boggins to Master Baggins. Master Boggins got them drunk, flirted with them, played pranks on them, joked with them and defended them. Master Baggins told them to take their boots off at the door, made them wash up, expected them to use manners and wouldn't protect them from the neighbours. Master Boggins shouted at his uncle and at a wizard and still lived. He was rude and annoyed with elves. He drew Ori out of his shell and got the brothers a friend in the scribe (Kili had been impressed to find the Ori's mind was more convoluted than his own). Yes Kili liked Master Boggins and that was before he added on the healing and cooking skills of the other. The tattoos and piercings held no question in Kili's mind. They were to represent something or someone. Or maybe he just like them. Kili didn't care, if Master Boggins wanted them to know he would have told them. His dark brows drew together as he thought. He'd seen Master Boggins watching their uncle at the not-meal last night and he'd had mischief in his eyes, now that Kili was interested in.

Dwalin was not thinking about Thorin when he woke up. He was not thinking about his brother, the thief in the company or the burglar. No when Dwalin woke up he was too busy trying to remember a dream to ponder over the company. It wasn't often he had nice dreams if he dreamt at all. But he had awoken feeling refreshed and disappointed at the same time, so he was lying their trying to recall the dream to escape back into it. He could remember soft hands and gentle words, but he couldn't put a face or a place to the dream. He could remember lavender, although now he was awake he supposed the smell of Bilbo's tea and pastes would account for that. He grunted as he moved wondering how he'd managed to sleep with his bruises. That triggered something in his mind and his eyebrows drew downwards and lips pouted. There had been bruises in the dream, soft hands soothing balm over them, his own rough hands trying to be gentle as they applied the balm to soft skin. Dwalin sighed his shoulders dropping where he lay, it still escaped him. Maybe if he thought on it a little longer.

Balin and Oin woke up at the same time, their startled eyes meeting across the body of a sighing Dwalin. Curious they turned to look at him and smiled at the peaceful, almost childlike expression on the giant dwarf's face. Balin raised an eyebrow at his old friend and the quietly got up and went to sit by the fire embers. The smell of Lavender was still strong and it helped calm their nerves. They sat in silence taking in the company. Neither realising that they were not the only ones awake, nor that their leader and wizard were missing. They were happy just to spend time in each other's company and enjoy the silence.

Bofur woke up to cramp in his hands, the pain overshadowing that of his burns. As he silently worked his fingers he realised that his burns were no longer painful as such, just itchy. Well he reasoned that was going to drive him mad, he shifted slightly feeling the rough weave of his shirt pull over bandages. Nope that wasn't going to help, he thought, although I should probably leave them alone or Master Bilbo will have my hide. He turned to his head to look at the hobbit and chuckled. From this angle the smaller man looked like a child, especially as he was curled up beside his brother. He twisted his head more allowing himself to see the rest of the company. He bit back a laugh, his cousin had gone to sleep sitting on a railing of all things, Bofur squinted, and trying to see what was in his hands, deciding it was too early the dwarf gave up. His attention wandering his eyes fell on the heirs of Durin and he smiled, they looked so peaceful, not like the trouble makers they were when awake. Nori and Ori made his smile widen he'd never seen the thief take so much care of his little brother as he had the night before. Bofur twisted his body so he could see the oldest Ri brother, and bit back a gasp, he was awake but the grin on his face was worthy of the thief brother not polite Dori. Bofur realised he was unseen in his observation and settled down to watch the expressions play over the other dwarf's face.

Gloin awoke slowly, the dreams of his wife and son not eager to allow him to leave their grasp. He was happy about that, he would be gone to long from them as it was.

Bilbo woke up and tried to stretch, his gasp of pain had most of the camp sitting upright looking for weapons. The sight of Bombur rubbing soothing circles on to their burglar's back caused them all to stop and look at each other. The sight of Bilbo swatting his brother's hands away caused Bofur to scowl, but Bombur merely sighed in relief and chuckled at Bilbo. 

"Shut up," hissed the hobbit, "Least I didn't scream, I'll give you cramp in your foot and see how you take it." The company realised the smaller man was massaging one of his feet and breathed a sigh of relief. Bilbo looked up shortly to see them all staring at him.

"Hmmm," he breathed, counting heads and checking them over with his eyes. Satisfied they were no more unhurt than before he turned to Balin, "Where's the wizard?" He managed to get out around a yawn, "and our illustrious leader?" Balin looked at him and he merely chuckled sleepily, "Don't look at me like that Master Balin. The rest of you might have gone up in my esteem but those two certainly haven't. Did you know Gandalf lied yesterday? That elf was insulting you, although I couldn't disagree with the fact we all stank to high heaven."

The company stared open mouthed at him so Bilbo took his chance, "I also want a word with each of you by yourselves later, and there will be NO arguing." He continued sternly as he saw Dwalin open his mouth, "Don't worry Master Dwalin, as I've told you before I don't bite."

Thorin awoke to goosebumps covering his skin and a little confused as to where he actually was, the sound of Bilbo's voice filtered through his sleep clouded mind and upon deciphering what the hobbit was actually saying he was through the gauze like a shot, "What do you mean the Wizard lied to us?!" he bellowed.


	19. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo has some choice words for anyone who annoys him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Shire tongue**

_Anger ___

Bilbo took in the naked, raging form of Thorin Oakenshield and if he was honest with himself was definitely appreciating the view. The choking gasps of Kili from behind him stopped him from staring and he merely raised an eyebrow at the fuming dwarf as he pushed to his feet. 

"Master Oakenshield," he began smoothly, "I believe you are traumatising your nephews." 

He tilted his head slightly as Thorin growled and stepped closer. Looking at the rest of the company Bilbo realised he would get no help there. Fili and Kili were embarrassed beyond belief. Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin were going red in the face their shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter, everyone else bar Ori was staring intently at the ground. Bilbo rolled his eyes at the scribe and got a sheepish grin in return. 

"Dress Master Oakenshield," he ground out, striding up to the taller man and tugging him towards his pack. "Get dressed, calm down and then if you still cannot understand simple Westron come and find me. I will be with your nephews and Ori." 

Satisfied that Thorin would be capable of dressing himself, Bilbo swiftly left and pulled the Durin heirs away from the group by the simplicity of grabbing a hand full of hair. With his fingers curled around dark and blonde locks he merely allowed Ori to follow them. The silence they left behind was soon filled with galumphing laughter as Dwalin lost his battle.

Bilbo dragged the two dwarven princes for about ten minutes before finding a suitably placed alcove. He ignored their protests and pushed them to sit down, nodding as Ori did the same. Kili fell silent at the look on the hobbit's face and even Fili changed his tune, "Really my hair Master Bogg…What is it? What's wrong?" he gasped out. 

Bilbo looked steadily at them, but it was Ori who answered. "It's about Mister Bombur." Two heads turned in his direction, "He's brought us here to talk about how the company treats him and because he doesn't know if we have said or did anything to make Mister Bombur feel uncomfortable he is going to talk to us alone." 

Ori broke off seeing the looks of confusion on the brothers' faces; he turned to Bilbo for help, only to see the hobbit grinning at him.

"Well that reaction actually answers my question Ori," Bilbo looked carefully at them, "I know those two wouldn't have done it maliciously and you just wouldn't, so I can safely say I won’t be giving you a bollocking with the others." His eyes darkened and he turned to Kili, "I do believe your uncle will be included in that as well." 

He looked at Fili and the blonde dwarf lent in to find out what had caused the twinkle in Bilbo's eye. "I want you two," Bilbo pointed at Fili and Kili, "To get Bombur, yourselves and Ori some nibbles for my show," he bowed slightly at their giggles, "Now go on scat." He considered something as they ran to do as he asked, "Don't get caught!"

Ori raised his eyebrows at Bilbo and as brown eyes met green/grey/blue ones, identical grins spread across the faces of both dwarf and hobbit. Bilbo slid onto the floor beside Ori and flung an arm over his shoulder. 

"Master Ori," he began staring into the other's eyes, "I believe it's time for phase two of our plan." 

Ori grinned and soon the pair were stretched out on the floor, parchment being passed between them. Bilbo chuckled when he was passed a particularly crude sketch to finish and Ori grinned mischievously when he was passed a risqué one. They knew their time was up, and to be fair they had just finished what they needed, when the sounds of Fili and Kili's laughter floated along the corridor from the dwarves' quarters. Bilbo pushed off the floor and helped Ori up, in tandem and with perfectly serious faces they walked back to the waiting dwarves.  


Dori sighed in relief as his brother and their burglar walked in, before a shiver ran down his spine at the cold look in their eyes. He'd been on edge since Fili and Kili had returned quiet and solemn. The Durin brothers had taken a seat next to Bombur and frowned at everyone, including their uncle. Then Bombur had said something and the pair had laughed, passing him something wrapped in greenery.

Thorin looked up from where he had been talking with Balin and Oin about what Gandalf could have lied about. He had been refusing to believe that it was merely about bathing, he was about to demand answers from the hobbit when he saw the other's eyes and sank back slightly. 

Nori took one look at his brother and Bilbo, before deciding he really didn't want to be there. Unfortunately for him Ori stalked over to him and pretty much sat on him, so he was stuck watching Bilbo stalk to the centre of the group. A gentle hand on Bombur's shoulder and he was soon glowering at them all, causing silence to descend. Dwalin gulped and fidgeted, Gloin's eyes opened wide and the rest froze in place trying not to draw the attention of those eyes.

Bilbo straightened his spine and deliberately lowered his brows into a scowl as he fought back the combination of amusement and anger he was currently feeling.

"You all make me sick!" he spat without warning.

"You," he was pointing at Bofur, "are supposed to be family! Do you defend him? No! You even tease him yourself." He raised a hand to stop Bofur's objections, noticing Bifur was staring straight at him, "Nothing you can say makes it okay to constantly belittle someone the way you do. It may seem like teasing to you but take it from someone who knows, it hurts and you start to believe it after a while. Besides at least one dwarrow-dame likes him more than you. After all he has a wife and children, only Gloin can say the same."

Bilbo turned his startling eyes staring straight at said dwarf, "I hope you don't teach your son that name calling is a respectable pass time Master Gloin?" Gloin shook his head, "No I suppose I have never heard you say anything as such, so maybe just how to look the other way when it's happening to others!" 

Bilbo turned ignoring the crestfallen expression of the red haired dwarf, instead he looked at a panicked Nori. "Thief," he hissed, watching the other dwarf flinch, "I don't really need to say anything else to prove my point to you do I?" Nori nodded sadly his eyes cast at the floor, and Bilbo felt for him, but he (bar Bilbo and Ori) should know how words can cause you to doubt yourself. 

He turned sharply from Nori, ignoring Ori leaning his head against his big brother's chest in comfort, and faced the oldest Ri brother. "Dori," he paused, "You have me confused," he looked straight into the other's eyes. "You fight tooth and nail if anyone so much looks at your brother wrong and yet you joined in the teasing of Bombur." Bilbo sighed, "You can’t be both things Dori," he said almost sadly, "Otherwise you are just hypocritical."

He turned from Dori, allowing his gaze to travel over to Oin, "Healer my arse!" he snapped, before turning to Balin, "I actually liked you two best when we first met, you know. I'm worried at how easy it is for you to ignore the wrong done to others though."

He sighed and turned to and open mouthed Dwalin, "I know I said I didn't bite but unless you pack it in I might be tempted! I know it's how you show whatever counts for affection with you, I heard you and Balin, but please think occasionally, especially as not everyone thinks like you." 

He looked at Bifur, "Don't know, but I hope you don't say anything against him, then again wouldn't know if you stick up for him either." Bifur smiled faintly at him and smacked his chest with a closed fist once, Bilbo shook his head, "No idea what that means either." 

His eyes alighted on Thorin trying to disappear behind the two oldest members of the company, he stalked forward until he was right in the dwarf's space, a growl rumbling in his throat as he remember all the bitter words he'd over heard about himself, the sheer distain after the trolls. Bilbo simply let rip. "And you!" He spat, "You should know the power of words. You should be aware of what is going on in your own company. You should have the balls to stop things like that happening." Bilbo sneered and Thorin felt his heart plummet, "But no! Instead you try and hide behind others. Like a coward. Certainly not like a leader or a king. I will give you some advice for free Master Dwarf," he spat out, "Stop sulking like a child over small things and you might be able to see what is going on under your very nose!" 

Bilbo turned away from Thorin unable to take the hurt in his blue eyes. "I have agreed to follow you Master Dwarf, I have agreed to help you, I have even tried to get along with you and in that respect I am as much to blame as those of you who have buried your heads in the sand to the bullying of Bombur. He hasn't said a word to me but I have been there so I should have stopped you all from the start or at least I should have tried."

Bilbo shut his eyes and forced down a sob, his voice still cracked however and the company flinched at the pain he showed if only for a moment, "Your company's sort of teasing, your own distain Master Dwarf, that can destroy a person."

A muffled laugh rang out across the courtyard and Bilbo's slumped shoulders straightened and his head came up with a snap. In seconds he was striding across the slabs towards the sound. The company stood in shock as a resounding slap echoed around the veranda and Bilbo's voice bounced angrily in their ears. 

**What the hell is your problem?** Bilbo snarled dragging the hidden elves from their hiding place by their ears. His face was twisted angrily and despite the two graceful forms being bent almost double no one found the sight amusing. They were merely relieved that the hobbit's anger had not been as obvious when he was snarling at them. They did however want to know what he was snarling at his captives but not one amongst the company could understand the language Bilbo was using. 

**What did your mother never teach you any manners?** He snapped, and twisted their ears slightly so they sank lower in pain. Bilbo smirked evilly, his own experience of sensitive ears telling him how painful this was for the elves.

**Your father insulted us yesterday. Badly I might add,** he forced his voice to calm and the company watched the two in his grip shudder as it became flat and calm. **And now I find you two eavesdropping. You know in the Shire I would have put you both over my knee. As it is you are entirely too gangly and I really cannot be bothered. So here's what you two are going to do.**

He looked steadily at them, before pushing them away from him. Thorin's eyebrow rose as he took in the sight of the company burglar standing over two sprawled elves and he forced down an unknown wave of emotion. He couldn't afford to be distracted while the hobbit was so dangerous, any wrong move on the company's part could have that anger directed at them. 

His eyes flew from the elves to Bilbo when the hobbit started speaking again. **I will never like your kind, but I am not evil or cruel I am merely a hobbit,** he smirked at them, **I need the flowers of the red Hibiscus.** His smirk grew as their mouths fell open and eyes widened. Thorin gulped his mouth suddenly dry. **About twenty each I think, and you are not going to tell anybody until the company and myself have left. Understand?** 

The elves of the floor nodded frantically. "Good now go away." Bilbo suddenly sounded tiered and as Ori, Fili and Kili rushed towards him the elves rushed away.

As Bilbo was surrounded in a three way hug, the company turned to look at each other and in a rush converged on Bombur, apologises falling from their lips as the larger dwarf stood there gaping. A muffled sob soon caught Bombur's attention and he pushed through the apologising dwarves and rushed to Bilbo's side. Making the most of his large size he pulled the group into a bear hug, arms easily encircling the more slender dwarves and the hobbit squashed in their centre.

Kili was sobbing into his beard, apologises muffled by the red hair. 

Ori was stroking Bilbo's head and scowling across at Dori.

Fili was merely holding Bilbo with all of the strength he could and crying quietly into the curls under his cheek.

It wasn't until Gandalf reappeared that anyone moved from their positions.

At the appearance of the wizard Bombur gave a squeak that drew a watery chuckle from Bilbo and concerned glances from the wet eyes of the Durin brothers. Ori merely scowled at the wizard and drew their group away to one side. Bombur turned his back and went to his cousin and brother to pull them into a hug. He hadn't seen Bofur this upset since Bifur was injured. He knew his brother considered the hobbit to be a friend and to have him disgusted at him would cut the normal cheery dwarf deep, especially since Bombur knew his brother didn't even realise what he was saying sometimes. Bifur looked and was frustrated beyond reason. He wanted to communicate with Bilbo but he knew he hadn't stood up for his cousin enough and the symbol he'd made was to reassure the hobbit he would from now on, but the hobbit hadn't understood.

Oin and Balin drew away from the wizard with lofty looks and huddled together in self-hatred, they hadn't meant to ignore what was going on around them. It was just easier for them to feel less old if they talked between themselves.

Gloin and Dwalin were bristling at the sight of the wizard, and if Gloin's glare was slightly weak Dwalin couldn't blame him.

Nori had withdrawn as soon as Bombur had left the group apologising and he was currently glaring across Rivendell in dismay. 

Dori looked at the wizard, at Thorin and decided he couldn't find enough energy to be angry at anyone but himself, so he merely closed his eyes and blocked them from view.

Thorin glared at the wizard, hands clenched at his sides and growled loudly at Gandalf when the man merely raised a bored eyebrow.

His growl drew Bilbo's attention and before Thorin could open his mouth, the hobbit was on his feet and striding towards the wizard. Thorin felt guilt well up inside him at the sight of the tear tracks of the other's cheeks and cursed fluently in Khuzdul, his own cheeks flushed. Bilbo ignored his outburst and Thorin wondered if he even cared to learn anything about dwarves if he didn't know any swear words yet. Bilbo was completely focused on the wizard, but hearing Thorin he again made a mental note to get Ori to teach him some swear words. 

"Gandalf," he hissed on hand on his hips. "I do so hope you enjoyed the company of that elf over our own. It was especially kind of you to bugger off before seeing we were settled especially since you led that elf to believe we were willing to beg for help." 

Bilbo paused and tilted his head at the wizard. Thorin choked back a gasp at the gleam that shone in the hobbit's eyes. "Oh you forgot to mention that? Same as I forgot to tell you I am fluent in Sindarin?" He looked innocently up at the wizard, biting his lip. Thorin felt his eyes widen and lust flooded threw him, he forced himself to focus on what Bilbo was saying. "Oops, silly me. Now it wasn't very nice lying to Master Gloin was it Gandalf? Especially as I really don't appreciate being called names any tween in the Shire could surpass in creativity."

Bilbo paused and looked at Thorin eyes widening at what he saw in the other's face, unbidden his tongue touched his bottom lip and Thorin's eyes followed it. Bilbo kept his eyes on Thorin and slipped in to his native tongue, deliberately lowering his voice.

**Now I know you understand my language wizard, so listen carefully. Tell that elf that further insult will be acted on, and take heed of this wizard, I will not play your little game anymore.** Knowing he needed a visual to enforce his words he walked swiftly to Thorin's side and reached a hand up to the broad shoulders. **I stand by Thorin Oakenshield, and the company** he gestured with his free hand, biting his lip smugly at the feel of Thorin's muscles twitching under his fingers, knowing Gandalf would merely see it as nerves. **We are not pawns in a game of chess wizard, make up your mind if you actually want to help us or play with us.**

His breath hitched silently as Thorin's large callused hand closed around his fingers and he was tugged closer into the dwarf's side. His actions had obviously spoken to the dwarven king even if the other hadn't understood his words. A rustling told him the company had moved to stand beside or behind them and he smiled grimly across at the now shocked wizard.

Gandalf merely nodded, before turning and walking swiftly out of the veranda. 

Thorin waited a heart-beat and turned to Bilbo, "What did you mean? What does that mean?" he gestured at Gandalf's retreating back, "What did you say? What the hell is going on?" He was silenced when Bilbo's hand covered his mouth and he looked to a no longer fuming or upset hobbit. Instead the sight of Bilbo standing there with one eyebrow raised had him leaning in as he had on their first meeting. 

Bilbo sighed and his shoulders lost some of their stiffness.

"I honestly don't know Master Oakenshield," he began quietly, "I told him nothing more than what most of the rest of you wanted to say, although possibly I was more … no scratch that I was definitely more polite than you would have been." He removed his hand from Thorin's mouth and wagged a finger, "I might not understand your language, now I think about it I don't even know what it is called, but I do know when somebody is swearing. So the wizard thing I don't really know any more than you. I was speaking in the language of the Shire. No I cannot teach you it as it is forbidden, you couldn't learn it even if you married one of our lasses." Bilbo frowned, his brows drawing together and he tugged his hand free of Thorin's. "My standing by you doesn't mean I forgive any of you for your behaviour mind you. My list of people I like has shrank down to four." 

Thorin opened his mouth and shut it again, before merely bowing, "Thank you for explaining," he said hoarsely, before moving away.

Fili and Kili moved to Bilbo's shoulders and Ori stood behind him, the four of them watched as the rest of the company scattered, Bilbo's words coming back to them. 

Kili turned to him, "So then Master Boggins," he began with a grin, "Why don't you like elves?"


	20. Hobbit History Lesson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo lets the dwarves in on secrets from his past.

_Hobbit History Lesson. ___

Bilbo snapped his head round to look at Kili and swore loudly and proficiently, before taking a deep breath and promptly changing his mind about answering. "Not here," he mumbled before shuffling off.

Fili and Kili looked at each other, then at Ori, before the trio raced after him, "Wait Master Boggins! We want to know!"

Left alone in Rivendale the rest of the company were still struggling to come to terms with what had happened that day. The peace left behind after the quartet's departure was mainly welcomed. Despite being an uncomfortable peace with little conversation or eye contact. Well it was uncomfortable until Dwalin rounded on Thorin.

"More like a grocer than a burglar?" he gauffed, "The wee laddie took down two of that elf's best warriors." 

Beside the surly warrior Gloin's shoulders were shaking with mirth at the memory of their faces. Without Bilbo there and in a release of nerves the company suddenly found that incidents amusing, deep chuckles could be heard around the veranda. 

Chuckles that turned to outright belly laughs when Thorin merely buried his head in his hands, wailing, "I didn't mean it as an insult!"

Bilbo had wandered back to the alcove in which the quartet had spent part of their morning and he made himself comfortable so he could tell the story without getting cramp or his legs going to sleep. He had barely settled when the three dwarves caught up with him and flopped to the stone floor. He took in their puppy dog eyes and stuck his tongue out in response to Fili's "Tell us." 

Laughter echoed across the air to them and Bilbo allowed himself to relax. 

"Fine Fili, Fine" he muttered, "Nosey Dwarves." He returned their grins as he wondered how to start. "At the beginning would you say?" he asked Ori. The scribe nodded and the three dwarrow pulled themselves into a sitting position. They looked so much like young hobbits waiting for story time in that instant that Bilbo allowed himself to relax despite how personal his tale could become. He curled into Ori's side and lit his pipe.

"Well the beginning was a very long time ago by Shire standards. While we may be longer living than most races of men, we have shorter life spans than those of dwarves or elves. We come of age at 33 and five-score years is considered an average life span for us. We have no written history of our people. It was never thought proper to dwell on the past. I don’t know if our ancestors buried tales of our origins deliberately or if they fell out of memory over the years. We do not particularly care for the power struggles and wars that go on outside of the Shire borders, but in the past we have offered what little aid we could to outsiders who have begged our help.” 

He hummed as Kili rested his head in his lap, running fingers through the brunette’s hair. He smiled at Fili’s wide eyed expression and beside him he could hear Ori’s quill scratching on a sheet of parchment. He just hoped no one in the Shire ever found the young scribe’s work. Swallowing, he shrugged slightly, allowing the dwarven leaf he was smoking to blunt the sharp points of memory. “That is why there are hobbits at Bree. You see we are a race built like the rolling green hills of our home. Our bodies and minds are moulded before we are born, but unlike a mountain that stands strong against the worst of weather, like those hills we can be shaped again by what we face. So it turned out those who had strong enough minds to leave the Shire more often than not found themselves changed too much to return home…but I am getting off track." 

Bilbo paused and took a draw from his pipe, his mind wandering back along stories to be condensed without contaminating his people's history or giving away too many of hard earned secrets. He vaguely caught sight of two shadows to his left but shrugged when none of the other three noticed a pointy haired dwarf standing in the shadows, along with a dwarf with an axe in his skull.

Bilbo continued, "Bree is off track, but those hobbits who settled there are not. Those that left were mainly of the Took and Underhill families. While the names may not mean much to you names among our people are an indication of which skills we seem born with. The Took and Underhill families are thought strange in the Shire still. While there are other families that have a taste for adventure, a knowledge of weapons and the ability to sway others to their mind set, most only have one of these skills and keep it hidden. They may have been the ones to patrol our own boundaries when we received word from outsiders that bad things were happening but it was the Tooks and the Underhills that left our land to stand alongside men, elves and dwarves. Those two families had all three of the skills and to this day are not afraid to let it show. The Underhills never returned to the Shire proper, they settled as close as they dared in Bree. The Tooks returned,” Bilbo tilted his head wondering if he dared admit he was related to them yet. He decided against it when two more shadows shifted in the right of his periphery vision.

“Those who stayed were those who had a love of farming, how to take what they could from the land without destroying it, these were the families such as the Bagginses and Gamgees. Yes my own family has a deep seated connection with the land we live on. It isn’t magic, hobbits don’t have a magical bone in our bodies. We just have a deep seated connection to the lands around us.” He cleared his throat, “Yes, well. Those that left fought in bloody battles and acted as spies. Those that stayed provided food and medical supplies to the people we had agreed to aid. The only cost we asked was that should the day come we be provided with the same sort of aid. Should we need protection we would receive it. Should we need food or medical aid it would arrive. We had treaties signed with men, elves and dwarves. It seemed simple at the time, for we are trusting folks and a promise is a promise. Our only trained fighters were lost in those times, and we became complacent, with very few taking the time to teach themselves the arts of war. Archery competitions faded in to dart tournaments, jousting rings became dances. Those from Tookland and Buckland on the borders of the Shire still kept some of the old ways, but over all we became (and still are to the most part) naive of the dangers that lay around us. It is how we should be. Hobbits were not made for war. We are not made to mistrustful or carry hate and thoughts of revenge within us." Bilbo shifted slightly, "Back to what I was telling you, and bare in mind you asked me why I don’t like elves. The spring of 2911 was a bad one. With unseasonal wind and rains when we should have been planting, the rains washed much of the crops away before they could root and the winds destroyed much of the blossom before it could be pollinated. The summer seemed halcyon at first, with much sun and gentle breeze; I can remember I was as brown as a nut by the beginning of the seventh month. That soon changed lightening storms ripped across the Shire, setting blazes in both homes and storage facilities. Wind storms ripped through the orchards destroying many of the trees and scattering what little fruit we had before it fully ripened. I can remember my father throwing pans across the room when even his Baggins genes couldn’t get chutney to come from the early falls. We had three weeks of scorching weather after that, lasting all the way until the end of the eighth month. Water shortages were rife, the fishing lake dropped so low Radison lost half of his salmon, while the rivers ran so low they were barely a trickle. Grandf…The Took sent riders out shortly after the dry spell had started they made quite a sight to a young hobbit, barley starting his tweens. Even my friends and I had realised something was wrong and we spent out days scavenging to find what food we could. I became good at climbing trees that year. The first of the riders had barely returned when the hot spell ended. They brought no good news with them. The towns of men had little spare and what they need would be used for their own people over the coming winter, they had no soldiers, like the Shire the past wars had wiped many out and the rest had not returned. The elves had given no answer and no assistance, despite their valleys still being lush, the only small help at first came from rangers who managed to bring some game from further afield. Even then they could not provide much but at least they honoured their oaths. The remaining riders returned with mixed news. The dwarves offered us what they could from their supplies.”

He growled low in his throat realising that the company were of the dwarves who had offered aid, and loath though he was to give Fili and Kili a bad image of anyone they claimed as family they had a right to know. “Well some did. Our envoys were chased away from the Iron Hills."

Bilbo paused taking another deep draw on his pipe, not noticing his audience had grown from seven dwarves to nine. 

Kili was silently seething remembering the horror in the Blue Mountains that year when the people had found out their rationing would be tighter than ever to allow their people to honour an oath. No one had realised it was to help the only people who had allowed them to survive. He also made a mental note to ask his Uncle Thorin why their cousin would have chased peoples so obviously in need away instead of offering an explanation.

Ori was writing it all down, his quill pressed so closely to the parchment that his hands were covered in ink. they shook as he attempted to push back rage for his friend’s sake. He could remember the heat of that summer well, he still had scars on his arms from the sun burn, to think that his new friend was out hunting for food in that heat, he shuddered. Suddenly understanding how the authors of that book had come to be.

Fili was staring at Bilbo in horror; he could remember how bad the winter was that followed. He swallowed hard. His cousin Dain had better hope he never came across him again. To break a treaty with what would have amounted to violence was unheard of among dwarves. His blue eyes widened as he realised the same thing could have happened to his uncle. 

Bilbo seemed to draw more into himself and his shifting drew the three out of their thoughts. They pressed closer to him offering him what comfort they could. Guilt flashed through them as they realised they had asked this of him. None of them could find the words to ask him to stop, to tell him he didn’t have to go on if it caused him pain. Before they could gather themselves Bilbo was pressing on. His voice flat and emotionless as he talked. 

"If the weather had decided to be kind that winter we might have survived on that help. The rains came shortly after the last of our riders had returned. The ninth month was relentless; we lost livestock, people and crops to the rain. Flash floods swept through the valley, destroying homes and storage facilities. Worse still it took lives. The Buckland Bridge collapsed when a group of kits were on it. Their parents who had reached the far side… Oh Yvanna their cries of despair where heard across the Shire. We rushed there, but we were too late to help.” His voice cracked as he remembered his first sight of the river valley. He struggled to swallow, to force back the images.

“I was eighteen and one of the first ones there. The elvish runes on the supports of the bridge had weakened and so it was unable to take the force of so much water crashing into it after the crippling weather of the year so far. Twenty kits, twelve tweens and four adults lost their lives. We never found some of the bodies. Even after weeks of searching. The one thing I can remember is finding twelve year old Lila Frumblefoot wrapped protectively around her seven year old brother Fosco. She’d tried to protect him. Twelve and terrified she’d tried to protect him. Turned his face into her chest and picked him up to try and run when she’d seen the water raging down the valley towards them. Even the strength of that water hadn’t managed to tear him from her. Even though she must have been terrified she had protected him to the last, from the fear, from the water.” His voice shook and he shut his eyes against the sting of tears. 

“Ham was with me, he’d only just had his fourteenth birthday and had been playing with her a week earlier at it. As we stood by the graves of those we had found the adults intoned a list of names. Names of friends we had laughed with only days before. Names of friends we had foraged with. Names of friends we had grown up with. I couldn’t do anything but hug Ham to my chest as tears ran down our cheeks. That flood was the first of many tragedies to come. That same flood damaged the mill beyond repair. Cut the Shire in half as it managed to smash the fords and dams we had in place. Kindling and wood for fires was washed away. Livestock drowned and their carcasses poisoned the water sources for weeks after. Despair and grief are not friends of a hobbit and the parents of those lost, the siblings and spouses sank into both. Injuries were ripe, broken limbs and infected wounds. Grandmother was one hundred and nine, but she rallied around making sure she reached everyone in Hobbiton. She ignored my mother’s pleas for her to rest and walked across the waterlogged roads to treat those in Waymoor, Bywater, Overhill and North Farthing Stone had access to a healer. She did it all times of day and night. She contracted a waterborne sickness that entered her bloodstream through a small cut on her leg but she kept going. What we didn’t realise is that it would kill her and she knew it, that came later though. Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time as we scrabbled to provide shelter, clothing and food to those who had lost everything.” 

Kili wiped his cheeks and shifted so he could lean against Bilbo’s chest, wrapping a tight arm around the hobbit’s waist as he did. When he’d asked Bilbo why the other didn’t like elves he hadn’t expected this. That they had abandoned the Shirefolk to such tragedy. Turned their backs on them to the point that elven drawn runes had failed in their duties. He had a feeling there was worse to come and he now needed to hear it. Even if it was just so he could swear to Bilbo he would never let it happen to him again. He had figured Bilbo was younger than him and the fact the other had looked after him time and again wasn’t lost on him. No one should have had to see what the hobbit had seen at such a young age. His heart bled for whoever Ham was. Barely fourteen and to find his friend like that. He tightened his arms around Bilbo as the hobbit tried to get himself under control. 

Bilbo recognised the comfort for what it was and while surprised it came from a dwarf, accepted it without question. Kili gave him strength and he cleared his throat to push forward. “We didn’t manage in time and winter set in. The cold winds came shortly after that flood and illness crept in. My own father was also healer and he and mother were away from home most days trying their best to keep people alive. With little herbs and less hope it was probably a losing battle, but they kept trying. My Grandmother died trying to save the life of a four year old kit. Her heart simply stopped due to the illness she had contracted. We were lucky, in a fashion, that not many caught that strain of illness, if it had been the contagious form, well I don’t think there would have been anyone left in our towns and villages. I watched my parents work themselves to the bone. They stopped leaving the smial together, my dad barely able to sleep due to the (relatively) local demand for a healer and my mother working day and night with the bounders or trying to repair the river crossing and pathways. My dad stopped eating just before the snow came, we didn’t know he had caught a wasting sickness. A week into the eleventh month we lost him. He was burnt on a pyre with the others we couldn't bury due to the frozen earth." 

The rest of the company had gathered by now and held their breath when Bilbo paused, taking in his glassy eyes. Ori stopped writing in favour of wrapping both arms around the slightly shaking hobbit at his side. He buried his face in the crook of Bilbo’s neck, barely noticing when Fili picked up the writing implements to record what Bilbo was saying. It seemed the hobbit had lost as much if not more than all of them. Hobbits seemed to be made up of large families and cared for their neighbours and friends as if they were kin. Bilbo had lost friends and relatives in such a short space of time in a manner that could have been prevented if the Shire had only received aid in time. He swallowed and breathed in the scent of cut grass and lavender that always seemed to surround Bilbo. He now needed to know the rest so he would know just how badly to hurt the elves and the dwarves of the Iron Hills. Cousins of the line of Durin be damned.

Bilbo nearly lost it when Ori’s arms joined Kili’s. He allowed himself a moment before strengthening his resolve and pushing forward. "Hamfast lost his mother the same week. She was only fifty nine. She had pretty much starved herself to the point that her body couldn’t cope so that the kits of the Gamgee family could eat more. Well watching our loved ones burned those of us with Took and Underhill blood may have snapped, and despite what followed it is probably a good job we did. Those I've talked to in their tweens are similar to myself and don't remember much after that point until we were burying yet more dead in the third month of 2912. Lack of food, lack of sleep and illness had us irrational, but we have been told by the elders we seemed to spend the entire time in a cross between a hibernation and a berserker mode. At some point during this time wolves and orcs crossed our borders. We had moments of rationality and we had visited Tooksborough for the mid-winter equinox. Drogo, Drotho and Drella lost both parents and their baby sister three weeks later. Primula lost her older brother and her baby sister and was barely hanging on herself. My cousin Rosemary lost pretty much everyone and everything in the same week, while Samel and Reith lost their mother. Ham lost his grandmother and father at the same time I lost my mother. We held them off, few and weak as we were for many weeks, rangers eventually showed up the week it began to thaw, a few dwarves showed up as well and they helped us to victory and to rebuild.” Bilbo froze as a memory flashed in his mind and he decided then and there that he would take better care of the large dwarf. 

Fili gave up on trying to write down what Bilbo was telling them his hands shaking too much. The impotent rage that welled in him forced the tears that he had been holding back to slide silently down his cheeks. He reached for Bilbo, his arms settling in the gap left between the arms of Kili and Ori and he leant his head on Bilbo’s shoulder. He needed to hurt something, but knew that his friend would not thank him if he went on a rampage. He shut his eyes hiding the cold fire that burnt in them from view, he would get revenge for the hobbit at his side. If hobbits couldn't carry revenge in their minds then he would make sure the daukhel, the traitors suffered in his place. 

Bilbo closed his eyes wondering when he had gained family status from the three dwarves, but it eased the pain in his heart slightly so he didn’t question it. The same way as he didn’t question that he would die for the three. “For most of us it was a hollow victory. I can’t remember much of the Fell Winter after that. I do know that despite having the aid of the Rangers and several dwarves the attacks continued. Most retreated to the edges of the Shire, but some reached our heartlands. We had lost over half our population. We had no crops to see us through the hunger gap. Worst of all though was that despite both dwarves and men showing themselves to be true, our cousins the elves had become oath breakers to us."

Bilbo blinked at the now heavy darkness, swallowing over a scratchy throat before smiling sadly at his three friends. "Out of my group of friends only Hamfast has a parent-figure surviving. The Gaffer became a father to all of us, especially since none of us were of age. He is probably the only reason we came out of the haze. Our subconscious memories and our actions of that time are what formed our alter egos Ace, Gardener, Dart, Axe, Bow, Ale, Deadly Nightshade, Assassin, Warrior, and Scribe."

Bilbo looked up to see ten gob smacked dwarves standing around his friends. "I'm not telling you what we did or which one I was either" he huffed, before turning back to Kili. He made a deliberate effort to make his voice soothing. "So you see Master Kili, I am not overly fond of elves."

Pandemonium now reigned on the dwarves' veranda. Most of the company were torn between wanting to hug their hobbit or strangle the elves. Ori, Fili and Kili were trying to out argue both sides. Bilbo was sitting by the cook pot casually making stew for when the dwarves got bored of shouting and wanted to eat. He was actually glad the dwarrow around him had focused more on the nasty oath breaking elves point of his story and less on the bomb shell that he wasn't a sweet, innocent gentle hobbit with a temper.

In the end Fili, Kili and Ori won. They had to help Bilbo force feed, ten sulking dwarves but they managed to save Bilbo from being smothered and save the elves from being slaughtered. It wasn't until Fili and Kili made it to their bed rolls that Ori let himself meet Bilbo's eye. At the hobbit's wicked grin and raised finger Ori sighed in relief, his friend would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.  
> daukhel=elves.


	21. To Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin realises he has been an ass.

_To Mend. ___

Thorin awoke on his second full day in Rivendale with a sense of dread. He lay for a few moments trying to place why he should be feeling that way. When it all rushed back to him he sat up suddenly and promptly flopped back down again as he turned dizzy. He lay there mulling over the last few weeks (months?) he wasn't sure. He just knew that he had to apologise a lot, possibly grovel to their company burglar. He had insulted, belittled, and misjudged the smaller man repeatedly. If anyone had spoken to him that way he knew they would have felt the pointy bit of his new sword. The hobbit seemed to bottle it up inside of him until a badly placed word or action made him snap. Like the trolls, or with Bombur. Thorin paused Gandalf was probably just an emotion high, even he as a king didn't have big enough balls to tell off a wizard twice. Wait, thought Thorin as his mind kicked in again, it was probably intentional. No one had that much attitude because of an emotional high. 

He wasn't a stupid dwarf and had realised back in hobbit on he found the other male attractive, he had dealt with it the only way he knew how and kept on messing up unintentionally. He hadn't meant to get the burglar teased by the company for not understanding dwarven customs; Balin had fixed that for him. His brain didn't seem to function after the troll incident and he'd opened his mouth and spat, well complete and utter bollocks. He had screwed up badly with the Bombur incident and then with eves-dropping with the rest of the company straight after that rollocking. He was honestly surprised Master Baggins (Bilbo his mind supplied unhelpfully) hadn't hauled them literally over hot coals for that. He winced when what he had learnt of the hobbit’s past rushed back to him. Apparently dwarves had turned their backs on friends in need. His own cousin had turned his back on friends in need, even after what Thorin’s own people had gone through when it had happened to them. There were too many instances of Dain doing this. That was something he would have to sort if they ever survived the blasted quest he’d gotten them on. He really shouldn’t have listened to the wizard. If his sister-sons died because of this he would skin the old man. The hobbit seemed to be willing to protect the younger dwarves though and even if the smaller male didn’t know how to wield a weapon he had a hell of a temper and a fair bit of knowledge. 

Thorin froze as the image of the smaller male plunging a broken bit of bone into a thickly skinned foot floated through his mind. The hobbit’s stance had been perfect, the movements fluid and he had held that bit of broken bone with too much ease. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought. The hobbit had admitted to not remembering what had happened during the Fell Winter, it was possible that he had learnt how to fight and subconsciously still knew how to handle himself. Mentally swearing Thorin tried to make sense of what he had just learnt, and yet he realised he was missing vital parts of the puzzle. Like why his nephews and the young scribe had wound themselves around the hobbit during the tale. Why it had comforted the smaller male. How he managed to control Dwalin at Bag End. His abilities with the ponies, and cooking in the wilds, and how he knew healing.

Then he had to deal with his own physical attraction to Bilbo. He wasn’t sure why he merely enjoyed looking at the smaller male or why he had been drawn in from the first day. It was only then that he noticed the silence around him, cautiously sitting back up he realised he was relatively alone. The only other person in the camp with him was the one person he couldn't face until he'd sorted his own mind out. 

Sighing softly Thorin stood, "Master Baggins?" he questioned forcing down a blush when he met those fascinating eyes, "Could you perhaps tell me where the rest of my company has gone so early?"

Bilbo eyed the sleep ruffled dwarf cautiously. He'd pretended to sleep when the rest of the party had left and really didn't want to have to deal with pity or anger straight on. The only ones who didn't have a comment about his story the previous night had been Fili and Kili who had been desperate to try out the combat range and Ori who had left to start on their prank. Thorin didn't appear to be either pitying or angry so Bilbo tiredly waved him over. Thorin felt himself relax a little after Bilbo finished examining him. He was a bit put out that the hobbit hadn't answered his question though, so he loomed over the smaller man waiting for one.

Bilbo scowled up at him, "Sit!" he snapped quietly, "You're gonna give me neck ache to go with my knackered throat!" Thorin sat quickly sprawling half across the hobbit as he did so thanks to his sleep deadened legs. Bilbo pushed him off tutting, "Bloody lump," he whispered. Thorin hung his head, a blush staining his cheeks. "Your Blushing!" exclaimed Bilbo quietly. "Sorry Master Oakenshield I wasn't trying to be rude there. It's just I'm tired. I hurt. My throat hurts and I think you managed to hit half my bruises when you landed on me." He smiled shakily at the dwarf, "What were you asking?"

Thorin shook himself free of the daze that smile had sent him into, "My company, where are they?"

"Oh," muttered Bilbo, "Bar Ori, and your nephews, probably shouting at an elf who has no idea what is going on. You want porridge?"

Thorin grinned and relaxed back against someone's pack. "Thank you, that would be nice," he paused and tilted his head at Bilbo, "Would you pour it over my head if I apologised for being a complete twit over this journey so far?" Thorin shifted back at the wicked look on the hobbit's face, before returning the gentle smile. 

"No Thorin, I won't pour it over you. Thank you, I know that must have been hard." Bilbo nudged Thorin playfully as he handed him his porridge, causing another blush to rise up the dwarf's cheeks, "You know perhaps there is a king in there after all."

Thorin grinned widely at the hobbit, embarrassment forgotten, before tucking into his porridge with relish.

Fili and Kili were sparing at the arena, having decided drawing attention to their ranged abilities wasn't the best of ideas around people who claimed the skill as their own particular speciality. It wasn’t often they did this, but when they did, it was so they could think. Instinctively knowledge the other’s moves meant their minds could wander, even as their bodies went through the moves. They were annoyed at what Bilbo had told them, their previous knowledge of Shire folk outside their friend having led them to believe it was something trivial. Fili desperately wanted revenge for Bilbo and Kili was in complete agreement. Their sparing was great stress relief and they were actually drawing a crowd that weren't completely disdainful. It wasn't until the two gate crashing elves from the previous evening sauntered up to them to demand a match that they really let loose. They might not be the elves who had turned their backs on Bilbo and his kin, but they had upset him the previous night. Black eyes met blue and they smirked, perhaps the elves needed to be reminded that they weren’t actually the first race, nor were they the only race born from the hand of a god. It wasn't until half way through their second single match (they'd swapped brothers and after scraping wins in their first) that the Durin brothers realised elves could be loud and undignified. It wasn't until they decided to try a double spar that Fili and Kili really let loose and Elladan and Elrohir realised they had gotten off lightly with the hobbit the previous day.

Ori had made his way to the library and his innocent chuckling had the librarian sweating and slipping discreetly out of the door. He wasn’t reading one of the librarian’s precious books though. Oh no, Ori was immersing himself in the lives of Scribe and co. He was overjoyed Bilbo had let him keep the book and was impressed that instead of following the pranks outright they only use them for inspiration. He wondered if Bilbo would talk them through the games that were included in the book’s pages, he was sure the hobbit would be amenable to that idea. Surely the small male would have no objection since it would help to keep them safe. Fili would be particularly good at Darts, whereas Kili's height would give him an advantage and so hopefully get him over his embarrassment of it. Ori flicked through a few more pages as he led his mind back to its original train of thought. He could think that through later, he needed to concentrate or he'd make a silly mistake. He was also interested by Bilbo claiming that they should include themselves in the next prank. It suddenly hit him why. His laughter switched from innocent little book worm to that of a prankster.

Gloin, Dwalin and Dori were huddled in a corner glaring darkly at the wizard and That Elf. When neither of the duo noticed they were there they looked at each other on disgust. Dori started whispering, gestulating wildly as he made his point. Matching grimaces settled over the faces of Gloin and Dwalin as they finally realised what he was trying to say. Dori forced back a growl as he looked to the elf again. That one had hurt his brother’s friend and the company’s burglar. He wouldn’t let it stand. He was sure Nori would help him. After all it wasn’t like he had ever given his approval to the younger’s special skill set. His grin was all teeth and Dwalin swallowed hard, elbowing Gloin in the ribs. They had both worked on the guard and something in Dori’s expression suddenly reminded them of Nori. When Dori’s eyes flashed and he nodded his head decisively, they shifted away from him, deciding they may be safer elsewhere. 

Nori, Bombur and Balin were wandering the gardens, talking in whispers about the information Bilbo had given them. Bombur’s hands were curled into claws as he remembered the battle Bilbo had mentioned. His shudder was noticed by the other two and in a low voice he explained what the hobbits had done to the orc that had taken down what he assumed was Bilbo’s mother. He explained how their burglar had under-played the attacks that followed. How there was a group in the Shire who had done more damage to the enemy that the dwarves and men combined. He explained how they had often reached the areas under attack to late and how they had found a group of hobbits, faces hidden, helping those who had survived the attacks. His voice shook over his memories, knowing that his young friend had lived through those times made him mad.

Nori was fuming, he had known two hobbits in his life. Bilbo and Nightshade. Both had shown themselves to be more than what met the eye. He had to wonder if Nightshade had been in the group of hobbits that had stood against the orc raids. That one of Bilbo’s group of friends called themselves Deadly Nightshade couldn’t be a coincidence, it had to have been one of her children. He swallowed. Bilbo should never have had to live through that. Elves, he was finding out, were worse than men for turning their backs on friends.

Balin was livid. His calm façade barely keeping his rage under the surface. Out of all the company he understood what Bilbo had meant by the elven runes failing. He nodded along to the conversation the two beside him were having, even adding his own input. He had been a diplomat for years and was able to think while holding his own verbally. He would need to talk with Thorin. Maybe the hobbit was more like them than they had even considered.

Oin was encamped in the healers' quarters trying to absorb everything he could. He knew that Bilbo had been referring to these elves the previous night, but he was a healer and any healing knowledge was good. As the day wore on he was becoming more vexed though. The elves kept reverting back into Sindarin when they talked and what he had learnt only ran parallel to the information the book of healing he had been gifted by Bilbo. He slammed the book he’d been reading down and snarled at the pair. Loudly. Silence filled the healing wing as Oin drew himself up, looking more of a warrior than a healer now. When he had their attention he growled at them low forcing them to have to listen to what he was saying. Healer or not, they had hurt a member of his company. They may have been talking in Sindarin but he had recognised the names of several towns in the Shire.

Bofur and Bifur were sitting in what appeared to be a communal area whittling figures from the firewood. Bifur was lost in his own head as he ran through what Bilbo had told them the night before. He felt guilty for being one of the first to eves-dropping when Bilbo obviously hadn’t wanted them all to hear. The guilt was overshadowed by the need to hurt something. He carefully placed the figurine he was forming down and curled his hands into fists. He placed his tools beside it and closed his eyes. Breathing deeply he retreated further into himself, he didn’t want to lose his temper with his cousin there. His battle-rage was more like a berserker’s blood-lust and he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from hurting Bofur. 

Said dwarf was watching his cousin carefully as he kept carving. He was surprised it had taken the badger like dwarf so long to reach this level of anger, he had expected Bifur to lash out long before now. He knew his cousin was nothing if not protective and the day before had pushed everyone’s buttons to the point of anger simmering just below their skin. He was struggling himself and had to admit to being proud of Bifur’s control. He placed his own work down on the floor beside him, he couldn’t work at that moment and he didn’t want to damage the gift he was making. He flexed his fingers, working out the kinks in them vaguely wishing for an elf neck to wrap them around. His head snapped up as a thought hit him. He wondered if Nori could be convinced to do a little work.


	22. Peace? Nar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo and Bofur talk.

_Peace? Nar! ___

The peace that had fallen over Thorin and Bilbo lasted until the rest of the company joined them that evening. The two had spent the day in relative silence, the return of an excitable Dwalin and Gloin (Bilbo thought they had found the forge) and a voluble Ur family put paid to the quiet and both hobbit and dwarf sighed un-noticeably as they were joined by hyper dwarves. It wasn't until Fili and Kili returned smirking evilly and wreathed in Columbine, Carnations and Clover that alarm bells started to ring in Bilbo's head. He was curious as to why they were wearing flowers indicative of courage, strength and success, so made his way over to them with a cocky grin.

"We beat them Master Boggins!" cried Kili upon spotting their burglar making his way towards them, white and red blooms shimmering in his dark hair. 

Fili turned his head to greet Bilbo, the flowers in his magnificent blonde mane dancing as he did so, "The elf brothers he means Master Boggins. The ones who butted in yesterday." Fili grinned as he took in Bilbo's raised eyebrow. "Kili," he cried, "Master Boggins doesn't believe us."

He nudged his dark haired brother, as they both turned puppy dog eyes on the hobbit, pouts pulling at their full lips. 

"You wound us Master Boggins," they chorused, drawing the attention of Thorin who started to make his way quietly towards them. 

Not seeing their uncle the heirs of Durin threw an arm each around Bilbo's smaller shoulders, "We are telling the truth Master Boggins," pouted Kili.

"Yes Master Boggins," cried Fili, Bilbo resigned himself to the neck ache he had managed to avert with Thorin and turned his head to Kili, fighting back a grin as he spotted Thorin standing just behind the young dwarf and the eyes of the full company on them. 

"We beat them at single matches, then at doubles…"

"Kili drew with them at archery…"

"And Fili drew them in the wrestling…"

"And then they showed us the kitchens and they have actual meat there so we may have relieved them of some."

"We have sausages for tea."

Bilbo couldn't help it between the babble of the two and Thorin's dumbfounded expression, he gave up the fight with his amusement. Under the bemused gazes of the company, he doubled up in laughter. 

"Alright, I give," he gasped out from where he was chuckling on the floor. "You made new friends." He gestured at the flowers adorning their hair, "Got dressed up as hobbits, and..." he met Thorin's eye and at the dwarf king's wicked smirk fell into laughter again, unable to continue. 

He practically howled when the two brothers jumped as Thorin's voice took up the teasing behind them. "I am assuming you mean hobbit maids Master Baggins?" His deep voice quivered with humour and something darker that no-one (bar possibly Balin) could place. "I suppose I can let you off the fact you only drew some of your matches." He raised an eyebrow, "If," he let the word hang in the air as he extended a hand to help a still laughing Bilbo up, "If you really did bring us sausages." 

The company burst into laughter at the astonished look on the brothers' faces, Thorin grinned at the smaller male who was still holding his hand and pulled him slightly away from the sight of group. "My apologies for my temper throughout the quest so far Master Baggins," he began, when gentle fingers covered his lips and he lost track of what he was saying staring down into the eyes of Bilbo that seemed to be glowing a green-gold today. 

"Hush now Master Oakenshield," whispered Bilbo causing Thorin to duck in to hear his words all the better, the husky tone of the hobbit’s voice sending a shiver down his spine. He bit his lip so he didn’t whimper. "Kings don't apologise twice in one day. I have drawn a line under the quest so far." Bilbo leant in so his lips were touching the edge of Thorin's ear and the dwarf forgot how to breath as his warm breath caressed the shell, "After all Master Oakenshield, Yesterday is History, Tomorrow is a mystery, and Today is a gift. How do you plan on making the most of that gift Master Oakenshield?" 

Thorin's eyes fluttered shut as under the gaze of his nephews Bilbo pressed closer, their bodies fitting against each other from shoulder to hip. He bit down harder on his lip to stop a gasp as those deceptively strong fingers wound in his hair, scratching gently against his scalp, the other hand resting lightly on his hip. "Your hair is far too soft Master Oakenshield," muttered Bilbo his breath still ghosting across the shell of his ear. "I really would like to braid it," Bilbo sighed his eyes fluttering shut for a second, the lashes brushing against Thorin's stubbled cheek. "I really shouldn't say things like that to a dwarf though," Bilbo started to pull away. Thorin's brain had shut down completely at the mixture of sensations, logical thought had given way to just feeling so it was only years of training that let him let Bilbo slip away. He curled his hands into fists by his side and took a deep steadying breath. Even so it took a while for the hobbit's parting words to filter through his lust ridden mind. "Maybe you should braid it before I throw propriety to the wind."

Bilbo turned to Fili and Kili and they gasped at his dark green eyes. 

"Oh shut up," growled Bilbo, he flung an arm around Kili's shoulders, grabbed Fili by a hand and tugged them still further away from the company. "You've read some of that book, Scribe needed to come out at some point." He didn't let them go when he stopped out of ear shot of the group but with Thorin still in eye line. He sighed, "I didn't mean to break your uncle though." He felt the chuckles of the brothers vibrate down his arms, he looked at them and found Fili eyeing Kili over his head.

"Fili can I talk to you alone tomorrow?" he asked and got a concerned look and a nod from the blonde and a prod in his side from Kili. 

"Hey now Kili," he yelped, "be careful I still have bruises." He looked into hurt brown eyes and patted the shoulder his hand was resting on gently, "It's nothing personal I promise you." He looked back at Kili, deliberately letting his eyes darken more, knowing Kili would see an almost navy blue swirled in the green. He waited until he saw Kili's eyebrows rise before continuing. "I didn't think you would want to think about your uncle being a lust raising being Kili," he growled into the brunette dwarf’s ear so that Fili couldn't hear. "Personally I don't think Fili will but I sure as hell am not talking about any of this to Dwalin." 

Pulling away from the brothers Bilbo flopped on the floor and gestured to a still shell shocked Thorin. "What the hell did I do to break your uncle?" he asked plaintively. 

Kili was merely looking at him in horror (whether at the thought of his uncle being an object for anybody’s lust or the thought of talking about such things to Dwalin Bilbo didn't know). Fili chuckled. 

"You got in his private space Master Boggins," he flopped down next to Bilbo pulling his shocked brother down so the dark haired dwarf was sprawled across his legs. "You also broke my brother, but I guess I'll find out what you said tomorrow." Bilbo nodded at him and he grinned, running fingers through his brother's hair. "It could also have been the fact you dared touch his hair. It is either a family or personal thing amongst our people after all." 

Bilbo hid his head in his hands, "I know," he muttered so quietly that Fili had to lean into hear him, "Just couldn't help it."

A loud bang broke the moment and shook the two shocked dwarves from their stupors. Bilbo turned to Fili and Kili, and managed to catch the identical guilty looks flit across their faces before they reacted by pulling out a weapon. Elvish cries of shock reached his sensitive ears and he sank onto the ground, putting his head back into his hands in place of banging it against the wall behind him. 

"Sit down" he hissed, before looking at the troop of armed dwarves looking around for the noise.

"Never mind," he huffed before pitching his voice slightly higher to be heard by the rest of the company, then winced as he felt it rub at his painful throat. "It came from the dining hall thing we were in our first night." 

He failed to see Thorin notice the wince as he pushed to his feet, and pointed at his ears when Dwalin seemed about to ask him how he knew. "Put the weapons away and go in cautiously like good little guests concerned about their hosts please. Running in with weapons drawn will not end well." He glowered back at a disgruntled Dwalin. "They have archers remember!" he snapped. 

"Actually Dwalin," he allowed his worry for Ori seep through into his voice, "Can you go check on Ori from the library? He should have been back by now." 

Dwalin took off almost instantly to the amusement of most of the group bar Nori and Dori. Thorin took charge and sheathing his sword led the company into the dining hall, Bilbo at his side. The scene in the dining hall was chaos. That Elf was screaming at Fili and Kili's new friends and Bilbo had to bite his cheeks to stop himself laughing at their denials and protestations of innocence, Ori was much better. That Elf was covered in greenery, as was the red haired elf standing at his side. There was green goo splattered against the delicate carvings, and shredded root vegetables spread out on the floor. He turned to the Durin brothers, impressed despite himself. How they'd managed to find out that the two elves were pranksters he didn't know, but to then blame the prank on them was sheer genius. He was also wondering how they had managed to cause such destruction with just food. The brothers looked blankly back at him, neither giving anything away nor looking too innocent. He tilted his head, not just Ori he amended, Fili and Kili were better as well. He sidled closer to them somehow his movement away from the hall caused the rest of the company to move away from the dining hall back to their veranda. His eyes were back to their normal mix of colours and so the brothers knew it was safe to talk to him. 

"What else did you do?" Bilbo whispered to them, "Actually don't tell me I'm not as good an actor as you two. Just tell me it can be linked to someone else." 

They grinned subtly at him and nodded, "A little payback on the wizard Master Boggins," whispered Fili, cautiously avoiding looking directly into Bilbo’s eyes. 

"Aye I don't like being lied to," muttered Kili out of the corner of his mouth as they reached their veranda.

Bilbo had a feeling they were hiding something from him but before he could ask the two darted forward. 

"Ori!" they cried in sync.

Bilbo met the dwarf's brown eyes and the blank, innocent Ori look he received had him chuckling quietly as he made his way over to Bombur to see if he needed help. 

Unceremoniously shooed away, Bilbo grabbed Bofur, dragging the surprised and protesting dwarf away from the group. He stopped when he reached the much used alcove and sat down on the floor pulling Bofur with him. He held up a hand to stop the other talking, before taking a deep breath, "I want to apologise for my over-reaction to your input towards the bullying of your brother, I know you didn't mean any harm by it. It's just I know that such teasing can hurt." He shrugged, carefully keeping his face blank, “Just be glad I snarled at you before I found out he was one of the one’s to help us out.”

Bofur smiled crookedly at him, "Nothing to apologise for Master Baggins. I should have realised I was over doing it, perhaps you could do me a favour though." Bilbo looked at the dwarf who was now playing with his moustache, before nodding, "Give Bifur a chance lad," blurted the dwarf, "He means well and he has been trying to interact with you, but you don't understand anything he says or gestures." Bofur stopped and Bilbo saw the gears click into place in his mind. “Wait you mean Bom was there that winter?”

Bilbo frowned thinking. Obviously Bombur hadn’t told his family of his aid and for a moment Bilbo wondered why. He met Bofur’s eyes and nodded but other than that gave no indication he had heard the final question. "Okay Master Bofur. I'll give him a chance, will need you to translate though." He smiled guiltily at the cheerful dwarf, "I have a confession to you. I didn't just drag you here to apologise. I need some advice and you are the only person I am comfortable with and who will be cautious enough not to blurt it out if they figure out who I am talking about."

Bofur leant in, intrigued in spite of himself. "So spill Master Baggins."

Bilbo grinned "I know most of your courting rituals and stuff like that Master Bofur. Master Balin was kind enough to explain them to me. Far too complicated and likely to end badly for any non-dwarrows. No this is about your people's opinions and beliefs." 

Bofur nodded and made himself comfortable; he was curious as to where this was heading. He wasn’t sure what he could tell the hobbit without breaking his own people’s code, but he liked the smaller man and the thoughts of his story the previous night still echoed around his head. If it would help distract the other then he would deal with any punishment he would have to face if anyone found out. He nodded more determinedly, trying not to squirm when Bilbo looked at him. He forced back a sigh of relief when the piercing eyes left him and paid close attention to what Bilbo was saying. 

"Several questions. Firstly, what is your people's views on same sex relationships? Secondly, do your people only have intimacies inside of their relationships?"

Bofur nodded, he could answer those without worrying. It wasn’t common knowledge, but it had once been. "Interesting choice of questions Master Baggins. Yes our people accept same sex relationships.” He shrugged, a wry grin on his face. “We don't really got much choice. Not many females, not all females want to marry. Second one is, well," Bofur rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "If you mean sex then only in the relationship with your one. Kissing, especially on the lips, never in public and only in a relationship. Erm hugging, hand holding etc. family, very close friends and in a relationship. The Durin brothers have actually been rather touchy feely with you, but then I think they and Ori see you as family. The sleeping in a huddle is normal in travelling."

He sighed in relief seeing that despite being shocked Bilbo understood, then sighed at Bilbo's answer. He should have known it was going to be too easy.

"None at all, until you find your one?!" Bilbo could feel his voice rising but couldn't help himself, fighting for control he merely stared at the dwarf in front of him in horror until he could speak in a normal pitch that didn't hurt his throat. "Right that has to be uncomfortable at times," Bilbo cleared his throat, "Glad you told me that though I am now disturbed and appalled." He looked sharply at Bofur, "Self-help when it gets too much?” There was no way he wasn’t going to ease his own tension. A thought occurred to him and his voice rose again. “You won’t all judge me if I don't follow all your rules will you?"

"Calm down Bilbo," begged Bofur, hands out palms facing Bilbo. He briefly wondered why this was such a big deal. Surely there was nothing that could feel that good. "They might hear you if you get to a much higher pitched and I thought you didn't want them to hear. I won’t judge you and Ori and the Durin brothers won’t judge you. Just don't do it in front of them and I doubt the others will even guess. It's not frowned upon, just rarely talked about." Bofur cut off realising he was rambling and Bilbo was turning red with shaking shoulders. “Why are you laughing at me? What did I say?” 

Looking at Bofur's shocked face Bilbo took calming breaths. "Sorry," he grinned embarrassed, "Just shocked that you all don’t.” He huffed quietly, “Although with the scandalised glances I get when I curl up with the trio I don’t know why I am.” Bilbo cleared his throat, “Master Bofur why would I do that in front of any of you? Especially when I know how uncomfortable you are with the lack of clothing thing?” He asked quietly.

Bofur felt heat spread up his cheeks as he shook his head. Willing Bilbo to change the subject he stared at him with begging eyes.

Bilbo chuckled. “You look far too cute when you do that. Don’t worry I am dropping it. Erm thank you for answering these if it's not talked about. I have one more questions and then I promise you I will never bring it up again." 

He looked at Bofur hopefully. If the other was too embarrassed he didn’t know who he could ask.

The be-hatted dwarf grinned, despite his bright red cheeks, "As long as I can come to you for advice if I ever find my one Master Baggins and you can have your question." He swallowed when he realised what he’d just said. He obviously thought the hobbit as an elder if he was asking that.

Bilbo grinned, "Back to Master Baggins again aye? Of course you can have your advice, I'm just thankful you answered these questions. You only have one who your heart is matched for yes? So do you judge if the relationship is closer than normal before hmmm how do I put this?" Bilbo paused and took a breath, " You're going to hate me Bofur," he met the other's eyes, "Can blood relations ever announce that they are each other's ones in your society?"

Bofur looked confused for a moment before answering. He really had no idea where that had come from. Bilbo didn’t need to be worried about that. It was not something that would ever be a problem for him, even if he did like one of the company. "Hmmm. It has been known to happen occasionally. Cousins, and the like. Siblings very rarely happen. Is that what you went through all that to …what the hell is that?"

Bofur ended the conversation in alarm, both he and Bilbo were back on their feet, hands on their weapons as they took in a small crackling bird seemingly made of light. Bilbo's ears picked up several pops and he hurried Bofur towards the company.

Ori was flat on the floor staring up at a fiery figure dancing around the Durin brothers who were frozen in place.

Thorin was growling at several green-gold sprites singing his hair, (only Balin heard him compare their colour to the company burglar's eyes in amongst the rant).

Dwalin was swinging his axe at a shower of glinting red arrows that were disappearing into sparks as soon as the axe connected.

Loud bangs echoed down the halls, followed by shrieks of surprise. Bilbo raised his head and followed the sounds, Bofur on his heels.

In the enclosed hallways fireworks bounced off white walls leaving smouldering black marks. The destruction seemed more (even though it was still only cosmetic) as they reached closer to the rooms the wizard had been given. A greater racket seemed to be coming from a curtained storage area. Peeking round the door frame, they both had to duck as a large golden spark and grey smoke bumble bee flew out of the door.

Lying flat on the floor the spotted a pile of boxes marked with Gandalf's rune, smashed from the inside out lying around. Bilbo spotted dwarven flint on the floor and one of Fili's buttons. He slithered inside the room ignoring Bofur's hissed warning and scooped both items into his pocket. A loud WEEEEEE alerted him to his danger and he just made it out of the door and round the corner, Bofur hot on his heels as a Catherine wheel smashed into the wall to their left, before bouncing off and colliding with a blue and silver rocket, resulting in a loud bang and several smaller offshoots. 

Bilbo and Bofur exchanged glances before turning tail and running for the group's veranda, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Peace didn't descend until after That Elf completely lost his temper and the company was treated to the sight of a grumpy, sulking wizard being screamed at by an elf lord whose dark hair was standing on end. The moon was full in the sky when the company finally made their way to bed still chuckling at the aged wizard being treated as a misbehaving child. In the hubbub Bilbo had slipped Kili his flint and snagged Fili’s shirt to sew the button on. Just before rolling into bed himself he returned Fili's shirt, and exchanged packages with Ori.


	23. Talks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo and Ori try to talk so sense into a pair of brothers.

_Talks. ___

Bilbo took a long time to get to sleep that night. His bruises hurt and his brain was stuck on replaying what he could remember of the Fell Winter. Eventually the chorus of snores around him lulled him into a sense of comfort and with the warmth of the three dwarrow bodies surrounding him easing his pains, sleep claimed him. 

Thorin awoke to the sight of his nephews, the company scribe and the company burglar wrapped around each other and he found himself smiling at the easy affection they all showed each other. He knew the hobbit didn't understand most of the dwarven customs but the fact Fili, Kili and Ori were willing to throw away years of teaching showed him that at least some of the company saw Bilbo as family. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched Ori smooth a hand through the hobbit's copper curls and pushed to his feet deciding action would stop that train of thought. 

Soon the smell of breakfast wafted around the company and slowly they woke stretching and groaning. Thorin looked up and blushed when he realised Bilbo was watching him with sleep heavy eyes and an unplaceable look. He plated up what he had cooked and took five portions with him so he could sit with his nephews. He shook his head as Ori stood ready to leave and handed him a plate. The rest of the company watched this by play with interest, but when the Durin brothers, the youngest Ur and Bilbo merely tucked into their breakfast hungrily decided there would be no entertainment there and followed their examples.

As soon as he had finished his meal Bilbo pushed to his feet and pulled Fili away from the group without waiting for the blonde dwarf to finish. Kili, much to the confusion of his uncle, paled as he looked after them and pushed the rest of his breakfast onto Ori's plate, muttering about no longer being hungry. Thorin wrinkled his brow in worry and placed a large hand on his nephew's forehead to check his temperature. Kili flushed and pushing to his feet fled the veranda. It was Ori's gentle hand on his arm that stopped Thorin following. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the young scribe. 

Ori swallowed his mouthful of food, "Don't know. Don't care. He'll get over it." As Thorin merely frowned more, Ori sighed and looked longingly at his food before pushing to his feet. "He's not ill, but I'll go check on him." 

Thorin nodded thankfully at him and pushed his plate at him indicating for Ori to take it with him. Bofur had wandered over to Dori and Nori during this interaction and plopped down next to them. He leant slightly into Dori and grinned across at the thief. He waggled his braids and Nori grinned back at him before they both turned puppy dog eyes on to Dori, who sighed. Bifur was sitting in front of Bombur who was attempting to tame his hair, and failing miserably. The rest of the group were merely sitting eating sleepily.

While all this was going on Bilbo had dragged Fili off to a quiet garden. Fili un-protesting despite leaving half his breakfast, he owed Bilbo far too much for that. The young dwarf looked at the hobbit in confusion as he was pushed to sit on a stone bench and was glared at. He gulped at the look in Bilbo's eyes, the smooth brow was furrowed deep and the smaller male was pacing.

"Erm…" Fili began cautiously, "Bilbo?" Green-blue-grey eyes flashed to his own ice blue ones, "What did you want to talk about?"

Bilbo sighed and sat next to him, "Several things Fili. Several things." He looked at the young dwarf again, studying the face, "But my throat still hurts so I'll just go for the jugular. Do you like your brother?" He closed strong fingers around Fili's wrist as the dwarf surged to his feet, denials falling from his lips. "Fili," he growled, and just like that the fight went out of the young dwarf. 

"Yes," he whimpered sinking to sit against Bilbo's legs, "I like him. I more than like him. I dream about him. I think about him at inopportune moments." 

Bilbo curled his free fingers into the golden curls, "And?" he prompted gently. 

"And nothing Bilbo!" Fili rasped sounding so broken that part of Bilbo cried for him, "I can't act on this you know. He's my younger brother I shouldn't want to do the things I do to him. I don't know if he feels anything more than brotherly affection for me. He's my younger brother. I shouldn't wonder what his mouth tastes like. I can't disappoint my mother through falling for someone of the same sex. He's my younger brother. I shouldn't want to feel his hands on my bare skin or my hands on his bare skin, doing more than patching up scrapes and bruises. I'm Uncle Thorin's heir I need to have an heir. He's my younger brother. I shouldn't want to try out that thing with the chocolate you mentioned on him. I shouldn't wonder at what sounds he'd make if I try that thing with my mouth that's in your book, I shouldn't wonder what I can do to get his eyes to darken with lust. He's my youn…" Fili cut off as the fingers on his wrist and hair tightened subtly. 

"If you say he's my younger brother once more Fili I swear to Vaccras I will shave your moustache." 

The fingers in Fili's hair were soothing again and Fili leant into the touch, "What am I going to do Bilbo?" he rasped, "I don't know what to do." 

Bilbo slid down next to the blonde dwarf and draped an arm around his shoulders, he studied the dwarf carefully, taking his time on answering. Fili's eyes were dry, but his shoulders were tense and he was swallowing nervously. Bilbo pulled him in closer forcing Fili to relax into the hug.

"Fili, you know I'm not an expert on dwarven customs, but I'm going to talk and I want you to listen and think about what I say." He felt the blonde nod against his shoulder, "Right, I talked to Bofur, no names no details nothing. I think he thought I was asking for myself and ended up a wee bit confused. I doubt anyone else even noticed how you and Kili act around each other. They are too used to you." Bilbo shifted them so they were leaning against the legs of the seat. "Now Bofur said that same sex relationships are not frowned upon in dwarven society, in fact from what he said they are almost the norm yes?" Fili pulled away from him and looked carefully at Bilbo's face before nodding. "So that is the whole disappointing your mother thing because your both male out yes? That argument was also null and void by the fact she is your mother." He shifted so he was looking at Fili. "Bofur also mentioned that your One is your One yes?" Fili nodded again, "It has been heard of for siblings to be each other’s Ones. Of course distant relatives are more likely but it has been heard of." He eyed Fili, "So that's that argument gone. Your uncle is still young enough to have his own children, so if he kicks up a fuss I'll punch him for you." 

Fili grinned at this before slouching again.

Bilbo resisted the urge to slap the blonde dwarf around his head. He hadn’t thought this would be as hard. He certainly hadn’t realised Fili had so many issues. Thorin’s emotionally stunted attitude had obviously started to affect his nephews. 

"Gah Fili," groaned Bilbo, "Do I really have to show how wrong all your objections are?" Fili nodded sheepishly, "I know it will take more than me ranting at you to change your mind, but know you have my support and the support of Ori. If need be I will glower at everyone else until they shut up and accept it. The fact he is your younger brother is something you will have to deal with. I can’t help your mind there. That's up to the two of you to deal with, if you get passed this whole I can’t act on it stuff." 

Bilbo pushed to his feet and looked down at the curled up form of Fili, he laid a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "If you think he doesn't look at you like you are worth more than all the Mithril, all the gems, any mountain in the world then your eyes aren't as sharp as you like to think." He walked away from Fili. "Oh and Fili," he called over his shoulder, "I'm not saying go jump his bones, but I wouldn't mind seeing that show." Bilbo walked away chuckling at the red hue staining the blonde dwarf's cheeks.

Meanwhile Ori had tracked Kili to their alcove and was trying to get any sense out of the shaken dwarf. He was having very little luck until he snapped "Oh for the love of the Arkenstone. Think of Fili naked!"

Dark eyes snapped to him and Kili seemed to stop breathing. Ori sighed and rubbed his face with one hand the other unconsciously echoing Bilbo in curling around Kili's wrist an anchor against him escaping. He wrapped a hand around the brunette’s mouth and glowered at him. "Please Kili. It was kind of obvious to me for the first time I met you. You growled when I looked at his arse, he growled when I grabbed your arm, neither of you responded when I sat and stared at D…Someone for the entire meeting without taking any notes. You …Like…Fili! As in like, like." 

He smirked at a still shaken Kili, before pushing to his feet, anxious to keep to his times that Bilbo had set. "What you going to do about it?" he called over his shoulder.

Thorin had been dragged to the forge by Gloin and Dwalin and was working out some kinks from his old sword. The menial labour helped him to think and he found the repetitive rhythm soothing. In the background, over the sharp ring of hammer on metal, he could hear Gloin and Dwalin rumbling about something. He didn’t relax completely as his own past, Bilbo’s story and the company’s welcome to Rivendale were still hanging heavily on him. He wondered what the elf who had met them or Gandalf had said to spark Bilbo’s temper. The hobbit still hadn’t told him what the wizard had lied about. His mind drifted to the anger that flashed in strangely-coloured eyes and the straightening of those deceptively narrow shoulders. Dwalin grinned across at Gloin as Thorin’s shoulders finally lost their set look. He had been worried that being among so many elves would take its toll on his old friend. Apparently some mindless blacksmithing was just what the healer had ordered.

Oin and Balin had discovered the library. The silence wrapped around them as they sat at one of the window seats pouring over the history books they had found. The sun caused dust particles to dance in the air as the crackling of ancient pages being turned soothed the ears. They were amazed to find that their own history was written down, fairly uncorrupted. They had soaked up the elvish tales of heroics of their own, reading the passages with a cynical air. If either were annoyed that the library seemed to hold no mention of the history of hobbits then neither showed it. They had a feeling Bilbo knew more than he was letting on. 

Nori, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur and Dori had made their way down to the training grounds and Nori was trying to teach Bofur and Bifur some of his tricks while Dori hid his face in his hands and Bombur was rolling on the floor laughing. The oldest Ri brothers had stayed up into the night talking. Dori used the way Nori’s face had lit up when he had admitted he wanted his aid as an anchor for his anger when he wanted to rage at his younger brother. It kept him calm enough that he could acknowledge the use of what Nori was trying to teach the others, but not calm enough for him to join in. He had an image to maintain. 

Nori was enjoying himself. It had been too many years since he had been able to just tussle without having to care how the wins fell. 

Bifur had been the one to talk his cousins into going along with the thief’s plan and he couldn’t help but smile at Bombur’s wild laughter. He was glad his cousin found joy in this, even if was because he had just lost again. He smiled up at Nori who was straddling his waist and out of stubbornness refused to tap out.

Bofur was just happy his family was together and once again safe. He had faith in Nori to protect them if any elf stepped out of line or for Dori to stop any verbal arrows aimed at them. Bombur’s laughter was a balm to the pain he still felt even after Bilbo’s apology and seeing Bifur grin made his day.

Bilbo and Ori had the terrace to themselves, as Fili and Kili had still not returned. Ori was doing a couple of quick sketches after Bilbo made a suggestion. While Bilbo, after hunting the elven twins down was making flower posies, and Hibiscus tea. They were being very careful this time to include everybody as to keep suspicions from being aroused. (Although if Bilbo was to be believed his tea might arouse something else, Ori had only agreed to it when he had promised it would only work to show the drinker's One). 

Thorin, Gloin and Dwalin were the first of the company back, startling Ori from where he was leaning against Bilbo's legs having just finished.

He sighed wearily, "Kili's fine" he got out before the dwarven king could ask. He didn’t look up to see the incredulous looks on the returning trio’s faces merely kept writing in his journal.

"Tea?" offered Bilbo innocently, rattling his and Ori's cups in a show of its safety. 

Ori really couldn't blame the others for the funny looks they gave the bright red tea, it looked deadly, but it was actually rather nice. He was personally on his fifth cup. Soon the rest of the company returned and were sitting around drinking the red tea as Bombur made dinner. 

Fili and Kili stumbled back, at roughly the same time and looked around the peaceful settings. 

Bilbo was trying to teach Ori a complicated knitting pattern, but from the way they were both giggling it wasn't going well. 

Thorin was perched on a railing, fingers wound in the honeysuckle growing there and seemingly half asleep. 

Nori and Bifur were oiling blades where they lay on the floor, touching from shoulder to ankle.

Dori and Bofur were huddled over something, the brother's couldn't tell, but they both had a cup of some scarily coloured tea.

Kili walked up to the pot and gingerly tested it before happily scooping up two mug fulls. He flopped down next to his brother where Fili had slouched next to Ori and handed him a mug. Bilbo and Ori shifted slightly so Fili and Kili touched shoulder to hip where they were leaning against the railings. Fili shot Bilbo an evil look that was unnoticed by Kili, because the younger brother was glaring at Ori. They were of course ignored and soon put the day's discussions behind them to argue a point with Ori.

Bombur roped Dwalin into helping him dish out his stew and soon everyone was happily eating away, freshly filled mugs of Hibiscus tea washing it down. Dwalin had dropped next to Ori when he was done handing out dishes and soon the scribe had drawn him into a conversation about how he was supposed to fix his sling shot when there was no leather to be had. 

Bilbo grinned into his mug as Dwalin seemed oblivious to the fact Ori was flirting with him, fair enough, bar the weapons talk he was doing it hobbit style, but the big dwarf should have noticed something. His grin deepened as he noticed Fili and Kili had dozed off. Kili's head was on Fili's shoulder and Fili's hand was wrapped around his brother's hip possessively.

He coughed gently drawing everyone's attention to him. "I think we should turn in," he said quietly, "After the fireworks and drama of the last few days an early night would do us good." He pointed to Fili and Kili, "Besides if we keep talking we will wake them up and they look far too cute to do that." 

Dwalin tutted beside him covering the brothers with a cloak, before backing him up, "Aye an early night sounds good. They won’t think so in the morning though."

Bilbo looked at the big dwarf, "They'll slide down during the night. They always do. You'd best get Thorin off his perch before he thinks he's a bird." 

As Dwalin moved off Bilbo and Ori leaned together, the dwarf being the first to whisper "Tonight?" 

Bilbo looked at Ori, "With that tea, not a chance, your dreams might be slightly … erm…vivid." Bilbo grinned wickedly, before resting his head on Kili's knee and pulling a cloak over himself, "G'night Ori."


	24. Dreamers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company dream.

_Dreamers. ___

*Dwalin was lying in streaming sunlight. He was shirtless and this should have worried him but the cautious hands soothing over his un-bruised skin calmed him. He sighed in contentment as he felt gentle touches brush over his scars and tattoos. There was a smell of lavender in the air and from the corner of his eye he could see red flowers dancing in the warm breeze. He was lying on a carpet of sweet smelling, tiny, white flowers and his weapons were once again festooned with glowing delicate purple and yellow blooms, the flowers seeming to contain smiling faces. He gasped as the exploring fingers pressed down on the tense muscles of his broad shoulders. Goosebumps rose on his skin following their path, and he could feel a warmth settling in the base of his stomach. He tried to turn to see the face of the one who had him displaying such weakness but strong fingers held him in place. He felt the soft, yet scratchy material of the others shirt as they leaned over him to whisper in his ear. He nearly missed the words as the new sensations of hot breath over his ear short circuited his rational responses. "Not yet Dwalin. Not yet my one, Miz Hrunar. You would not yet accept me. Not fully. Give it time my one, my world." * _The dream faded and Dwalin settled into a deeper sleep, fingers curling around the smooth wood and leather he still held cautiously in his left hand. ___

*Nori could feel his hair loose and flowing down his bare back. Work worn fingers were carding through it, the gentle scratch of nails on his scalp driving him slowly insane. He was sitting on a wooden floor, between someone's knees, their warm weight brushing his shoulders occasionally. The floor was littered with his daggers and a brilliant red flower, the likes of which he had never seen before, they glowed with the setting sun. The hands in his hair changed their movements, twisting and tying now rather than brushing. He leant in to the feeling, unconsciously baring his throat, he trusted this person without guarantee or proof. That should have scared him, but the feeling of safe and home, along with the growing feeling in his gut pushed continuous and ingrained reactions to the back of his mind. Warm breath blew against his ear as the person plucked the one the red flower up and entwined it in the braids now woven into his hair. "Miz Duzkakar".* _The light faded and Nori shifted in his sleep, the smell of alyssum flooding his sleep deprived senses soothing him. ___

*Oin was sitting at a small wooden table, a heavy tome was opened before him its thick creamy pages covered in delicate script and brilliant coloured images. In the centre of the page was a scarlet flower, intricately caught in full bloom. He could feel a heavy weight at his shoulder and the scent of ink and velvet filled his senses. The walls were covered with deep red velvet, the hand covering his was as aged as his. He shivered as the gentle fingers ran up his wrist encircling it in a long forgotten question. He felt rather than heard the words whispered in his ear, and the awakened thoughts long forgotten. "Leib Vaen noz Gamul".* _Oin turned on his side sleep dragging him away from the warmth of his dream. ___

*Thorin was lost, it was a feeling that wasn't unusual to him. What was unusual to him was that he was lost in just his trousers and under vest. His bare feet could feel the small purple-yellow flowers being crushed under foot. The red flowers were tickling his chest and shoulders as he pushed through the foliage surrounding him. He could hear a sweet yet husky voice singing and he was becoming distracted trying to find it. He didn't understand the words, but it called to him, caused heat to grow in his belly and goose bumps to form on his bare skin. He paused before a silver-green bush with purple flowers that seemed familiar to him, the scent wrapping around his mind causing the thought of gold-green eyes to flash through his mind. He pushed on the heady smell of the red flowers making him hear a high pitched giggle. He stumbled into a clearing and the singing stopped. He spun in place feeling bereft without it. Gentle hands on his back stopped him and he leaned back into them as they smoothed up his shoulders. A gentle kiss was placed between his shoulder blades and he whirled to catch the person. He was alone again, but soon a bare chest was pressed to his muscled arm. He could feel a metal stud brush against his skin as long fingers curled around his bare wrist stroking the skin there. He shivered and closed his eyes giving up on trying to catch the person. Sharp nails scraped across his scalp as the fingers on his wrist tightened, he groaned feeling hot breath against his neck as hair tickled his nose. All his people's restrictions on touching fled his mind. The fingers ran through his hair, tilting his head. The hand on his wrist forcing him to kneel. He kept his eyes shut as he felt gentle pressure on his lips. He groaned again at the contact, his skin was hyper sensitive, his nose filled with that familiar smell. He knew he had never experienced this before, he knew he would never experience it in reality if he didn't find his one, but at the moment he didn't care. He pulled his hands free catching hold of slender hips and running them up and across the bare skin in front of him. Eyes still closed he pressed into the kiss trying to learn. His hands mapped the body in front of him, and as the brushed across the metal stud in the other's nipple he felt them shiver. Without warning the person was gone and he opened his eyes to find himself alone and kneeling on a wooden floor, the floral smell was covered by that of rich food and pine cones on a fire. He barely heard the whisper that followed him from a dream into his sleep. "I might not know your language, but I know your customs, and you will have to come to me. I will not force you."*

*Bofur was sitting in shoulder deep warm water in a large room. He was leaning against a warm, muscled chest and could feel muscled thighs around his hips. He shifted slightly and heard a groan from behind him. Strong hands clamped on his hips stilling him. A bearded chin rested on his shoulder and he tilted his head to allow the other to nose along his jaw line. The steaming water smelt of lavender and Bofur vaguely recognised the trinkets on the shelves surrounding them. A vase of red blooms stood on the window sill. The bronze of the bath glowed as the strong hands on his hips loosened and moved up his chest and sides. He allowed his head to fall back as they brushed over his nipples, and bit back a groan. "Miz berr," growled a voice in his ear, "Leib Mornit."* _Bofur allowed the heat of the water and the heat of the forbidden hands on his skin to lull him into the darkness. ___

*Fili felt familiar hands on his skin but he couldn't place them. He was naked and lying on his front vulnerable and open. There was a smell of lavender in the air and a minty oil was being rubbed into his skin. Strong fingers ghosted over his ribs, while long hair brushed across his shoulder blades sending sparks racing down his spin. He shivered and the hands stopped their movements, momentarily. He made a sound of protest, until lips were pressed to the top of his spine. He felt the burn of stubble as lips and tongue followed the fingers that now pressed with the right amount of pressure down his spine. His fingers scrabbled for purchase, his breath coming heavily and he clawed them into the earth. His back arched as the fingers and mouth stopped just above the curve of his arse. The body moved back over his and he felt the bare thighs settle either side of his hips. He fought to turn over until the warm breath across his ear made him pause, "Lyggag nos miz," the person breathed.* _Fili's eyes rolled in his head and he fell into dreamless sleep. ___

*Balin was in a stone room. Herbs hung from the ceiling and the smell of lavender filled the air. In his hand he held a single bloom, the red petals were silky as he caressed them. Jars filled wooden shelves, the labels written in a slanted script. He wandered the shelves admiring the range of salves and pastes present, he hadn't seen some of them since Erebor fell and some he had never heard of. He reached the granite table in the centre of the room and bent to study an open tome there. A warm hand fell on his shoulder and he fought the urge to turn, instead placing the red bloom down gently and reach to grasp it with his own. He felt skin, soft and worn, aged in a similar yet different way to his own. The grasp on his shoulder tightened and he was pulled back so the person could rest their head on his shoulder, he felt the whiskers tickle his ear and a long dis-regarded thrill went through him as words were spoken quietly in his ear, "Miz drukat taaloma".* _Balin grinned in his sleep, the feeling of safety following from his dreams. ___

*Ori was standing in a field of flowers. He could see lavender, and the red hibiscus flowers dancing in a warm breeze. He had a wreath of violas in his hair, their heady sent bringing a wicked grin to his face. He could see a figure lying shirtless on their front in the sunlight just paces away from him. Tattoos ran down its back, white pale scars gleamed against creamy skin. He stepped quietly to the figure, dropping his own shirt from his shoulders as he did so. He knelt quietly next to the figure and swallowed hard as he ran a gentle finger over the warm skin on show. The figure stirred and he placed both hands on its back. His eyes drank in the tattoos normal hidden from view, while his nimble fingers traced out the story they told. He leant in close, his lips inches from a wicked looking scar. He dragged his fingers along it, relishing in the wriggle it got him. He smoothed his palms up the broad back and over the wide shoulders. Feeling the muscles under his palms tense he started to add extra pressure. The gasp it got him sent images dancing through his mind and he was nearly too carried away to stop the other turning to see his face. He leant forward to whisper in the other's ear, curling peacefully into their side and drifting to sleep in his own dream.*

*Kili was confused he was standing in a tiered room, in naught, not even his under trousers. Warm hands were in his hair and on his back. The feel of nails against his scalp was strangely soothing and exciting at the same time. The feel of stubble and moustache were oddly familiar at his shoulder. He couldn't place why they were familiar as a warm mouth was at his neck, licking a trail over his shoulder. There was a bare chest pressed against his back and he unconciously curled closer to it. He knew it was wrong and yet it felt so good. He didn't fight the hand that dropped to grip at his thigh, merely bared more of his neck to those lips, teeth and tongue. He felt vulnerable and yet so safe. The hand on his hip slowly moved over his bare stomach and he felt his muscles quiver as they ran along the the v of his hip bones. The touches were teasing, not enough, nor yet completely innocent. His head was spinning with foreign sensations and he didn't know whether to arch into the hands on his flesh or submit to the mouth at his pulse point. A flash of blonde was at the corner of his eye and he turned his head to look, only for a hand to return to his hair and tug it sharply to prevent him. He gasped in surprise at the pleasure it sent through his veins. He tilted his head back leaning it on the other's shoulder, gasping "Lyggag nos miz" in his hazed state.* _Kili groaned in his sleep and curled further around the figure next to him. ___

*Bifur was lying on a soft bed, he was fully dressed as usual, but unusually he could feel someone pressed next to him. The warmth was comforting, the hand on his thigh was exciting and his thoughts were completely clear. Bunches of flowers hung from the ceiling and he could hear a soft singing next to him. He rested his head on the shoulder next to him, breathing in the familiar smell and feeling fully at peace. He snuggled into the person's warmth not bothering to look at their face. He knew who he could imagine it could be, and he didn't want to be disappointed. He reached a hand and laid it on their chest. "Miz meri, miz azki," he breathed not wanting to interrupt the song.*

*Dori was sitting in a warm room wrapped in a soft towel. He felt at peace and comfortable even with his wet hair being braided by an unknown person. The smell of pipe weed hung heavily in the air and a cup of cooling tea was set at his side. The tea was a bright red colour and seemed familiar. He allowed the person braiding his hair to do as he liked. Their work worn fingers were soothing and Dori felt excited at the thought he could one day have this. He didn't want to turn his head to look in case they vanished. He could smell lavender and alyssum, along with the faint smell of wood chippings. The hands in his hair moved onto his shoulders and traced the lines of muscles there with a gentleness that had Dori gasping. He turned his head as snatches of a familiar song fell from the lips of the person behind him, "Zongag nos miz, tanz nos miz."* _In his sleep Dori started humming the familiar song. ___

*Gloin sighed as he ran his fingers through Grette's thick red hair. It flowed like molten copper down her creamy back, and he thought it more beautiful than any metal. Their weapons stood sheathed in the corner and she was singing softly under her breath. He twisted their marriage braid in swiftly marvelling at the still silken texture of her hair. She turned to him and together they leant in for a chaste kiss. He poured all his love into the gesture, and felt her do the same in response. He rested one calloused hand on her hip, the other on her bare back. She ran her own hands up into his un-braided hair and beard, tugging affectionately at the now silver streaked red. He smirked across at her and she leant further in to his warmth. Mouths barely apart the whispered "Miz Khazat" their breath and words blending together.* _In his sleep Gloin smiled and clasped the locket hanging under his clothes with a gloved hand. ___

*Bombur was in the kitchen, he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Reiter, her chocolate brown hair was pinned back simply their marriage braid standing out from the rest to tie it back. Her blue eyes were twinkling across at him every time he looked at her. He took in her strong fingers kneading the bread, her ample curvy form swaying to the tune he was humming. He grabbed her hand and she turned and planted a kiss on his nose. He dropped one on her forehead and then they turned back to their tasks. He slipped a hand around her waist pulling her closer to him so they were pressed shoulder to hip. He breathed in her unique sent and peace settled over him.* _In his sleep the stress left Bombur's body and he relaxed fully for the first time since leaving the Blue Mountains. ___

*Bilbo could feel himself smirking as he sang an old ballad his mother had taught him. He was dressed in a pair of leather trousers, his tattoos and piercings visible and he had flowers woven in his hair. He could smell the lavender and alyssum, the flash of red from the hibiscus changed his smirk into a wistful grin, the Violas growing in the grass smiled cheerfully up at him, and he sung louder changing the tune but not the words. He caught the scent of leather and smelted ore, and turned his feet in that direction. He followed the smell to a clearing and took in Thorin standing there. He smirked wickedly and stopped singing. He knew what this was and how to manipulate this to his own thoughts. He was surprised to see Thorin in this kind of dream though since the two had only come to a vague understanding less than a day ago. He certainly didn't feel love for the king. Lust maybe but not love. Bilbo allowed his instincts to reel Thorin in, and he hadn't thought the dwarf had any strong emotion for him, but Thorin responded. He was fighting back the urge to turn this dream into a hobbit's version, instead of something Thorin would enjoy. He had learnt dwarven culture, but when faced with a kneeling Thorin he couldn't help place a gentle kiss on those chapped lips. That the dwarf deepened it caught Bilbo so by surprise that he was betrayed by his body, the shiver that flooded through him when rough fingers brushed against his stud had him fighting back rising lust. He pulled back deliberately putting space between them. He knew that the dwarf had no experience and much as he wanted to take advantage of whatever was between the two of them in this dream, he wanted (if it were to go that far) anything else to be real.* _Bilbo rolled in his sleep and ended up face planting the floor. ___

His yell awoke the company who all looked rested and at peace if a little confused. From his place on the floor he watched Ori jumping around like an idiot, grinning manically. He sighed, thinking he should have stopped the scribe at his third cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.  
> Miz Duzkakar- my love forever.  
> Miz Hrunar-my one forever.  
> Leib Vaen noz Gamul-You are more beautiful with age.  
> Miz berr-my treasure.  
> Leib Mornit-you rest/sleep.  
> Lyggag nos miz-Lie with me.  
> Miz drukat taaloma-My home forge.  
> Miz Khazat-my fortress.  
> Miz meri-my friend.  
> Miz azki-my spy.  
> Zongag nos miz-sing with me.  
> Tanz nos miz-dance with me.


	25. Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which most of the company are embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain male/male action and masturbation so if this offends you please don't flame me.

_Morning. ___

Having been awoken by Bilbo's yell the company sat and stared open mouthed at an oblivious Ori, who was still dancing around Bilbo and the Durin brothers and had moved from grinning onto chuckling manically. Bilbo decided the stone floor was much more interesting than his friend currently acting like a tween and pressed his forehead onto the cool surface. Fili stiffened when his brother buried his face into his chest and burst into giggles at the sight of the scribe. Dori and Nori were looking at each other and then at their brother in complete confusion. Gloin was grumbling under his breath about not being able to recapture his dream of home. Yet it wasn't until Ori's dancing made him knock the last of the red tea to the floor and the scent of Hibiscus flooded the room that anyone else remembered their dreams. Suddenly everyone was alert, even the sight of Fili and Kili jumping apart couldn’t provide any light relief. Ori was still dancing despite the growing tension in the room and Bilbo thought he better get the scribe to sit down. He scrambled to his feet, shirt hanging loosely off one shoulder, its fineness showing the shadow of the tattoo underneath, diving for Ori. 

"Stop it." He hissed in the scribe’s ear, "Act sane please", he looked at the now still scribe, “Awww don't pout Ori."

The scribe merely looked at him with huge pathetic eyes, "I had a nice dream," the bottom lip jutted out and quivered, "Why can't I be happy about that?" The sparkle in his brown eyes caused Bilbo to twig onto what the scribe was doing.

"Fine Ori," he sighed "Dance away and find out why everyone else looks so…" he trailed off and took in the rest of the company with a wicked smirk, "Traumatised." He pushed Ori towards Dwalin, "I will start breakfast."

It was into a strange scene that Gandalf walked not twenty minutes later.

Ori was bouncing on the balls of his feet between his brothers, trying to tug Dwalin to his feet, both the scribe and warrior wearing matching expressions of stubbornness. While Nori had his head in his hands hiding his glowing face and being less than helpful to Dori who kept trying to pull Ori away.

Bilbo was hovering over the cooking fire, with his back to the rest of the company.

Fili and Kili were at opposite ends of the room, looking at anyone but the other. 

Thorin was curled up with his head on his knees (Gandalf was sure he was muttering something about not forcing quite happy), being talked at loudly by Balin and Oin, and obviously ignoring them. 

Bofur was sitting with his hat pulled as low as he could on his head, he appeared to be sitting with Bombur listening to the large, red haired dwarf who had a sappy expression on his face.

Gloin was staring at his open locket and grinning stupidly as he stroked the images in it.

Bifur seemed perfectly relaxed, smiling slightly across at the sight of a glowing Nori, whilst muttering "Miz meri, miz azki." 

Shaking his head the wizard walked cautiously over to the seemingly unaffected hobbit. He was wary as the last time he'd been in Bilbo's presence he'd been figuratively handed his head on a plate. He looked around the room as he came to a stop beside the smaller man and wondered if it was a good idea to let any of the company in the same room as an elf that day. When he looked back to Bilbo, he jumped a foot in the air to see the hobbit standing directly in front of him, peeling knife pointing at his nose.

"Erm," Gandalf began, "I was…" he trailed off as Bilbo snorted and turned from him, the knife falling inches from the wizard's boots. ”Bilbo Baggins don't turn your back on me," he shouted drawing the attention of the thirteen dwarves, who until that moment hadn't realised he was present.

That Bilbo still ignored him stoked the wizard's temper. Bilbo for his part had deliberately walked away from the wizard, not wanting to lose the happy glow from his dream, even if it was Thorin who had gave him it. So ignoring the wizard's shout he headed over to the dwarven king and flopped down next to him, to Thorin's surprise. Bilbo shuffled slightly to get comfortable and drew his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and rested his chin on them. Back turned to Gandalf he deliberately copied Thorin, letting the wizard know subtlety and unsubtly that he was still in the dwarves' camp. Thorin leant in unconsciously, and Balin and Oin crouched down next to them. As if this was a catalyst the uncomfortable feeling spread around the company left rapidly as they crowded around their leader and their burglar, shielding them from the wizard's view. Gandalf huffed and turned sharply on his heel left the room, coming dangerously close to flouncing away from the company.

Bilbo waited until the hem of his grey cloak turned the corner, "I swear down that Istari exists merely to piss people off Master Oakenshield." He rolled his shoulders back making the dwarves wince as they popped, and face Thorin squarely "Since you made such an excellent breakfast yesterday would you help me today?" he asked innocently.

It took a lot of work on Bilbo's side but it seemed to him by the time the dwarves were fed that the uncomfortable atmosphere had disappeared. Yes they still wouldn't meet each other's eyes, and yes Fili and Kili still kept either Ori or himself between them, but at least everyone was talking to each other, and no one was wearing stupidly soppy expressions, or shouting. He sighed in relief and rolled his shoulders again. His bruises were giving him pain, his healing slower than that of his dwarven friends. He knew Ori, Fili and Kili were as good as healed by now. Those with burns were merely itchy by this point, but his own bruises were still a dark mottled purple blue, only starting to show signs of turning greeny-yellow. He pushed to his feet, biting back a wince and grabbed his pack. Ignoring the protests from Fili and Kili, along with the questions from several of the company he made his way into the curtained off bathing area. As the gauzy curtain swung down behind him the company looked at each other curiously.

Bifur rolled his eyes as several of his fellows wouldn't meet each other's eyes. It was getting ridiculous, they all needed to get over their embarrassment or whatever it was they were feeling. He didn't know what was wrong with the group but if Ori and himself had enjoyed their dreams. If Gloin and Bombur had dreamed of home and their one, the rest of the company probably had interesting dreams as well. He wanted to dwell on his dream without having to deal with the stupidity of the rest of them. They were all adults (well all bar Kili), but they were acting like tweens. He tilted his head and looked around the group again, sighing he pushed to his feet and ignoring the rest of the dwarves who were staring after Bilbo made his way from the veranda. He allowed his feet to take him where they would. In his hands he held a withered, almost dead posy of small white flowers. He stopped walking at some point, where he neither knew nor cared.

Nori's head snapped round just as Bifur rounded the corner out of sight. The star haired dwarf, counted heads curiously, wondering what had made him come back to the present. The rest of the company were sitting in a group still, in relative silence, not one of them had actually gone after Bilbo to check he was okay. Nori didn't feel he stood on good enough ground to do so himself, but he thought his brother or the Durin lads could have gone. Besides if Bilbo just wanted to escape them for a bit he couldn't blame the hobbit, they had all been acting weird (well weirder than normal) since they got to Rivendale. When Nori realised who had gone he, got curious. Much as he liked Bilbo he was more curious as to why Bifur would have wandered off without telling anyone. Nori wasn't stupid, he was just a cautious dwarf, but as he sat there wondering why Bifur had wandered off something clicked inside his brain. His jaw dropped and he groaned out loud startling Dori and Ori from their own trances. Shaking off his younger brother's gentle hand and ignoring his older brother's glance, Nori pushed unsteadily to his feet. As he walked for the veranda, his fingers went into his hair, un-braiding it with practised ease. 

The auburn mass fell down to his lower back as it slowly unravelled. Uncaring that he was walking the halls of a potential enemy Nori allowed his mind to wander. He dwelt briefly on what he had dreamed the night before, relishing the feel of those fingers. It moved swiftly to dwell on more realistic touches, rough fingers soothing a healing balm over his skin, a hand on his hip supporting him when he was unsteady, a friendly push, and the brush of skin when comparing blades. All innocent by themselves but adding up to more when combined. Nori sighed and came to a stop in a clearing. He perched on a marble seat, the cool of the stone seeping through his under trousers while the heat from the morning sun fell across his face and seeped through his rough spun shirt. He tilted his head back allowing more of the sun's rays to fall on his face, his hair a weight down his back.

A hand in his hair startled him as he had heard no one approach. It was the voice and smell, rather than the spoken words that stopped him with a hand on a dagger. The fingers brushed hesitantly through the auburn length, gentle and unsure. He stifled a groan, his eyes fluttering closed and leant in to the familiar touch. It was unbecoming he knew, unbecoming and forbidden, but the touch felt of home. A warm body was sitting on the bench next to him. A knee pressed against the small of his back, another against his own knee. A second hand, brushed the hair from his face softly.

"Likkag ath bar ar, miz azki." The words were spoken softly, so quietly that Nori felt them against the skin of his cheek rather than heard them. 

He shivered slightly and twisted to face the person seated next to him. 

"Miz Azki Bifur?" he asked.

The older dwarf started to pull away, a question and fear in his eyes. Nori rushed to grab his bare hands in his own, toppling them both from the bench onto the planked floor. He landed underneath Bifur, automatically resting his hands on the other dwarf's hips to steady him. Bifur was straddling him, his face inches from Nori's own. 

"Ai," whispered Bifur his breath brushing Nori's lips. "Miz Azki!" the older dwarf stressed. The fear was gone from his eyes now, their dark depths showing heat and certainty, he dragged his eyes from Nori's own down to the auburn haired dwarf's lips and back up. "Miz azki," he repeated softly, his eyes softened the heat still visible but tinged with a softer emotion now. "Uz?" he questioned. 

Something in Nori snapped. He tilted his head again, bring his lips with in touching distance of Bifur's.

"Ohr leibzen azki," he gasped out before pressing his lips against Bifur's.

Nori groaned at the sensation a simple kiss flooded his body with, as he groaned his lips parted and Bifur took the opportunity to nip gently at the bottom lip. Nori tightened his grip on Bifur's hips, he was lost. He was heedless of his loose hair spread out around him, he was heedless of Bifur's shorter hair falling around them like a silver streaked, dusky curtain. All he could concentrate was Bifur's finger tips moving against his scalp and sending sparks of pleasure into his blood, the strong hand on his side that was slowly pushing his rough spun shirt up, trailing callused finger tips against his bare skin and turning his bones to jelly. He tried to gain some control by deepening the kiss, but when Bifur responded by nipping his way down Nori's long neck all the thief could do was groan and arch his back giving Bifur more access to his skin. He gasped as he felt Bifur's sharp canines sink into the juncture of his shoulder and neck, then moaned loudly as the older dwarf soothed the bite with his tongue. Nails raked over his stomach as he trembled under Bifur’s hands. 

Bifur pulled back and looked down at Nori sprawled out beneath him. His normally perfect hair was mused, his vivid green eyes were unfocused, his lips kissed red, and the mark he'd made stood out vividly against the thief's pale skin. With the slender dwarf’s shirt runched up and untied there was more of him visible than Bifur had ever seen. He swallowed, heat flooding through him. He wanted to touch, to brand that pale skin with his teeth and fingers. He was amazed this was happening. He'd known for a while he liked the middle Ri brother, but had never dared dream that he would have the feelings returned. He dipped his head and pressed a gentle kiss against Nori's lips, slowly bringing the auburn haired dwarf back down to earth. Gentle fingers touched his face and Bifur smiled softly when he saw his own wonder reflected in Nori's green eyes. Nori's fingers sprawled on his chest over his rapidly beating heart and he returned the gesture. They stayed silent and still, just looking at each other for a long while until Nori surged forward again catching Bifur's mouth with his own.

It was soft and closed mouthed until Bifur opened his mouth and pulled him closer. Unable to stop his body's response Nori arched his back and groaned into Bifur’s mouth. The fingers in his hair tugged just right, and while the pressure of the grip on his hip would probably leave bruises, the arousal it sent through him drove other thoughts from his mind. 

Bifur pulled back and laid his head on Nori’s chest, he gasped for breath for a moment until he gained some control back. When he managed, he raised his head and slid his lips up to press on Nori’s pulse point, feeling the dwarf beneath him gulp as he sucked slightly. With one hand still tangled in Nori’s mass of hair, he draged the other up from where it is clasping the narrow hip. He relished the gasp Nori gives as his blunt nails trail over the thief's defined stomach muscles and closes his mouth over the younger dwarf’s to swallow the groan that escapes his mouth as he drags the nails over a nipple. 

Nori tried to move away from the fingers slowly driving mad, only for the fingers in his hair to tighten sending sparks of pleasure through him. He groans and rocks his hips up. Above him Bifur gasps and nips at his lip, breaking the kiss to pant slightly. 

The hand on Nori’s chest dips lower again and he distracts the auburn haired dwarf by nipping, licking and sucking at the skin of his chest as he makes quick work of the ties holding the thin under trousers together. He paused wondering if he could make this good for Nori, before he closed his hand softly around the dwarf’s length. It gained him a soft surprised groan and he grinned against Nori’s skin. He worked him gently, forcing himself to release the hold he had on the dwarf’s hair. His eyes darkened as Nori arched his back. 

“Bifur.” Nori hissed, head falling back as the rough fingers pushed him over the edge. “Dammit Bifur!” 

He rocked his hips, mewling softly as Bifur stroked him through it. His green eyes fluttered shut as he gasped for breath. When he opened then, Bifur was staring down at him a hungry look on his face. Before Nori could react the toy maker raised his hand and staring deep into Nori’s eyes stared to lick it clean. Nori lay there and gaped. 

“Fuck Bifur.” He breathed. “That.” He swallowed as Bifur smirked and lowered his hand licking his lips. “Holy crap.” He surged upwards and claimed Bifur’s lips in a punishing kiss. 

%

Bilbo groaned as he stripped off his clothing, he glanced down at his body. It was definitely still mottled black and purple. He winced, most likely not a good look to be showing any of the Company. He had just started getting them to respect him. He assumed that to still be bruised as badly as he was would lower him in most of their eyes. After all, he reasoned, dwarves healed fast. He sank into the hot water, biting back a gasp as the heat came into contact with his grazes and bruises. Forcing himself lower he sank down until the water covered his shoulders. Soon the heat started to sooth his aches rather than add to them, and he allowed himself to relax against the side of the tub. Resting his arms lightly against the side of the bath he settled comfortably on the seat running around the edge.

Deciding to turn the pain into something bearable Bilbo ran his hands over his skin. He was used to doing this at home, it distracted his mind and he needed to distract his mind as he had too many thoughts on top of the pain. He imagined callused hands caressing him, strong fingers grabbing his hips and arse, he imagined the bruises were formed by pleasure rather than in pain. His hands slipped lower and he closed his fingers around his now hard length. He allowed his head to roll back as he slipped his other hand further down, hitching one leg onto the bench as he did so. He slowly worked a finger into himself. Hissing at the pleasure-pain it caused him. It took him only seconds to find what he was looking for, curling his finger and making himself see stars. He moaned and whimpered, uncaring of anyone hearing as months without release caught up with him and as blue eyes flashed behind his closed lids, he pulled his lower lip between his teeth as he came. He slipped his fingers free and panting, slumped against the tiling of the bath. Slowing his breathing down as the heat, his own hand and imagination gradually lulled him into a sense of peace and he drifted in his mind, not quite awake nor yet fully asleep. He failed to notice the gauze curtain shift and Thorin join him in the bath.

Thorin had been sitting staring at the gauze where Bilbo had disappeared from view, mulling over what he had learnt about the hobbit so far. He wasn't stupid and the clues his dream had given him had made him curious. He would admit to being attracted physically to the smaller man from the moment of meeting him, but he was surprised to have had him feature in what was (for an un-bonded dwarf) a rather risqué dream. From listening to his sister (and since the start of this quest Gloin and Bombur) talk about finding their One, he had found out about a Khanneh Mornit, and his dream last night had seemed to follow all the hints they had given. From the smells and sounds to the touches. It seemed that his dwarven mind had picked the hobbit as his One, even if he himself had only just started to form any kind of bond with the man.

His keen ears picked up the small whimpers of pain and unbidden his feet took him through the curtain. Deaf to the shock of the other dwarves Thorin had stepped through the gauze to find it took his eyes a few seconds to adapt to the still dark warm bathing room. When they had he could see the haphazard piled cloths by the door and Bilbo reclining in what appeared to be almost steaming water. The smell of Bilbo's healing herbs hit Thorin's nose and he felt almost compelled to join the company burglar in the bath. They were travelling companions and as company leader he was entitled to make sure all of his members were in good shape. Guilt ate at him as he took in the hand shaped bruise on the hobbit’s collar bone. He had obviously failed that task if one of his company could keep such bruising hidden from him. He remembered that Bilbo had admitted to being bruised only a couple of days before and so pushing his dream and new revelation to the back of his mind, Thorin stripped off and settled into the bath next to the hobbit. 

He winced at the heat of the water and reached out a hand to gently touch Bilbo's elbow. He wasn't expecting the yelp, or splash the hobbit made as he was brought back to reality and so fell off the bench himself. He surfaced to see an open mouthed, red faced Bilbo staring at him. A loaded silence fell between them as Bilbo desperately tried to cover his piercing and tattoo and Thorin stood and stared. 

"Right," squeaked Bilbo before clearing his throat and grinning wickedly.

The grin sent heat pooling in Thorin's lower belly and he shifted slightly, as Bilbo swept his eyes down his wet chest, licking his lips as he did. When the hobbit took an almost unconscious step towards him Thorin let out an un-kingly gasp and took a step back. Bilbo's grin deepened and Thorin could swear his eye colour did also. The hobbit taking another step towards him drove this from his mind and he stepped back again. Bilbo uncrossed his arms and made a seemingly unconscious gesture that drew Thorin's eyes to the stud in his nipple. Thorin's eyes widened as flashes of his dream came flooding into his mind. Distracted he failed to see Bilbo step closer to him again. A warm hand on his arm had him stumbling backwards until he was brought up sharp by the feel of cold marble across his shoulder blades. He gasped as Bilbo bracketed him in, the muscle arms pressing against the stone bath either side of Thorin's waist. He knew he was breathing deeply, yet he couldn't pull his mask into place as he stared into the now green-navy eyes of the young hobbit in front of him. He felt the muscles in Bilbo's arms flex against his sides and he shuddered, his eyes travelled down Bilbo's face to his plump lips and Thorin unconsciously licked his own. 

"Now Master Oakenshield," whispered Bilbo, his voice husky and sleepy. "You shouldn't creep up on a person when they are bathing," Thorin's mind stopped when he felt a cold blade against the outside of his thigh, "It could get you hurt. Especially when said person has only just started to trust you." 

Thorin stared at Bilbo, willing himself to not find the situation attractive and make it worse for himself. He realised he was fighting a losing battle when Bilbo trailed long fingers across his stomach under the water and walked them up his chest. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, focusing on calming himself. A low splash made him open his eyes and he found himself looking at Bilbo's bare back. He trailed his eyes down the blue and bronze tattoo, cursing the trousers that blocked his view. Bilbo turned slightly giving him another glance of that piercing as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

"Master Oakenshield," he breathed, stepping closer to the bath again, "I would appreciate it if you would keep quiet about the piercing and tattoo." He waited for Thorin to nod before sweeping from the bathing room.

Thorin watched him go open mouthed. He was shocked, turned on and in awe all at once. Bilbo's voice floated back to him through the gauzy curtain, "Your uncle is fine Kili. I didn't kill him. Get OFF me Fi. No Ori, Just No! No Dwalin the king does not want company. No Oin he does not need medical help. Gah Gloin that's just wrong! Balin make them stop." The pleading tone in the hobbit's voice sent Thorin over the edge. 

Satisfied he wouldn't be disturbed and unperturbed if he was Thorin waded deeper into the water. He closed his eyes and imagined Bilbo's hands on his skin. He pulled the dream to the front of his mind and ran a callused hand down his muscled stomach. He braced a hand on the edge of the seat as he moved his hand lower, remembering Bilbo dragging his fingertips across his lower stomach, and he gasped at the sparks of pleasure rushing through his body. The scent of lavender was heady as it swirled up from the steaming water. He focused on his dream, feeling long clever fingers stroking the inside of his wrist, he imagined them moving over his skin as those soft lips kissed his neck. He imagined the hands moving across his chest, and down his stomach as the kiss deepened, he pushed his imagination beyond the end of his dream and pictured the hands moving lower, finger nails digging in to his hips as those lips kissed down his throat. He ran his hand lower, feeling himself harden as he did. He imagined Bilbo kissing across his stomach and the scar that ran over his ribs, he groaned softly as his head tipped back as he grasped himself, the sensations entirely new.

"What the hell happened to YOU!?" The sound of his nephew shrieking like a girl broke through his lust addled brain.

Swearing loudly Thorin forced himself to think of anything that would return him to his normal state. Dragging himself from the bath, Thorin dressed quickly as soon as he was able, throwing on his clothes haphazardly over his wet skin. As he walked through the gauzy drape, his own mouth fell open at the sight in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.  
> Khanneh Mornit- Seeker Sleep.  
> Ohr Leibzen Azki –I am your spy.  
> Uz-us  
> Ai-yes  
> Likkag ath bar ar-like liquid red gold


	26. Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin has some questions.

_Questions. ___

* _Dragging himself from the bath, Thorin dressed quickly as soon as he was able, throwing on his clothes haphazardly over his wet skin. As he walked through the gauzy drape, his own mouth fell open at the sight in front of him. _*__

Bifur and Nori stood hand in hand in front of nearly the entire company. Thorin rubbed his eyes and looked again. Yep he decided they were definitely holding hands, his jaw dropped even further as he caught sight of a deliberate bite mark on Nori's neck. His eyes widened as they took in the fact the thief had his hair braided simply down his back. He looked around and his surprise was pulled up short at the fond expression on the company burglar's face. That Bilbo had Kili gripped by the ear, and Ori had Fili's hair in a warning grip, merely pushed his surprise further back.

Thorin shut his mouth, straightened his shoulders and strode forward, heedless of the wet hair dripping down his back or the cloths clinging to his damp skin. He smiled warmly at the two, "Congratulations to the two of you." 

They grinned back at him, then Bifur dragged Nori away from the group, to a quiet corner. Thorin looked around and stepped back automatically at the pissed off look on Bilbo's face. He was not disappointed.

"What the hell were you all thinking, if you were thinking at all?" he hissed. 

Without waiting for a reply he slapped Kili round the back of the head and ignoring the pout from Bofur and Thorin's nephews walked away from the group and detouring by his bag, towards Nori and Bifur. Thorin couldn't hear the words said but they were obviously words of congratulations as Nori enveloped the smaller man in a hug and Bifur clapped a hand on his shoulder gesturing widely. Thorin ignored his company for now and watch his burglar interact with the two. There was a wistful smile on Bilbo's face as he offered the two something. Thorin couldn't see what it was and suddenly he felt like he was intruding. 

He turned with a frown to the rest of the company. "Well?" he demanded, "Anyone want to answer Bil...Master Baggins' question?" He paused and met Ori's eyes. "Anyone except Master Ori?" They looked to their feet ashamed. He sighed, "I am surrounded by idiots. Master Ori if you could release my nephew I would be most grateful, go to your brother." He waited until Ori scampered off, his manly squeal reaching back to them all. "Fi, Ki your mother brought you up better than that. Balin, Dwalin, Oin Really?!" he snapped, "Bombur, Gloin you two found your One you should know better than anyone here. Dori, he's your brother be happy for him, Bofur same about Bifur just replace brother with cousin." He shook his head. "Tell me it was just the shock and you don't actually have any objections?" They all shook their heads and started talking at once. Thorin sighed again, "I hate you all," he muttered under his breath and caught Kili look at him sharply. "Ki next time squeak so I can bathe in peace!" 

Kili merely shook his head and grabbing his brother ran to offer apologises and congratulations to Nori and Bifur. Slowly the others followed suit.

When Bilbo had joined the newly bonded couple he had offered them a small gift. It was traditional in the Shire and he didn't know what else to do. Nori stared at him as Bifur fingered the two tiny pieces of delicate filigree metal work. As the older dwarf turned it over in his hands realisation dawned and he looked sharply at the hobbit. Bilbo merely raised his hair and showed of the ball and hoop through the fleshy part of the centre of his ear, before dragging his finger to the pointed tip. Any words Nori or Bifur might have said were drowned out when Ori tackled them, Bilbo watched as Ori welcomed his new brother. When they were joined by the rest of the company Bilbo left quietly, making his way silently to Thorin's side. 

"Master Oakenshield?" he whispered, looking at the new couple. "What would dwarven culture dictate I get a newly bonded couple?" he turned to look at Thorin at the dwarf's intake of breath. He raised an eyebrow at the dumbstruck expression on the king's face. "Oh don't look at me like that! I've been trying to learn some of you culture, you're all just so damn secretive," he huffed, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. Thorin nodded, and just like that Bilbo relaxed. "Sorry" he muttered, "So what can I get them in your customs?" He eyed Thorin's wet unbraided hair, distracted momentarily. He shook himself and slumped slightly. 

"Now you know Balin filled me in on the whole courting, flirting stuff you do and it's way too confusing for a simple hobbit like myself." He pushed on watching Thorin out of the corner of his eye (eyes that Thorin noticed were currently a pale turquoise colour). "Bofur filled my in on your Ones or as much as he can tell an outsider. He didn't volunteer I asked, and coerced and bribed to get that information," Bilbo paused as Thorin opened his mouth and raised an eyebrow again when the king merely closed it again and gestured for Bilbo to continue. With a huffed laugh that saw Thorin raise his own eyebrow he did.

"I never asked about this sort of thing. Never thought I'd need it, most of that lot," Bilbo gestured to the company, "Except maybe Ori, are too dense to see what's under their own nose. I've given the two of them a hobbit courting gift, I probably shouldn't have, I'll get hauled over hot coals at home for that if I ever, you know, make it home or they ever find out about it. I'm not planning on telling but I suppose if we make it through I will be inviting some of the company to treat my house as their own. No I don't know who so don't look at me like that." This last was said in response to Thorin pouting. "Now are you going to answer my question?" He looked Thorin in the eye waiting.

Thorin seemed to be studying him. "Okay," the dwarf rumbled, "I'll answer that one if you answer one of mine."

Bilbo stepped away and looked at the dark haired dwarf carefully. He mulled it over it could backfire on him, but he had learnt a lot about dwarven culture since he had joined the company so answering one of Thorin’s questions shouldn’t be too bad. 

"Hmm, okay, but I get to decide what question I answer. I assume you have more than one by now." 

Thorin nodded, and Bilbo grabbed his wrist to pull him away from the terrace, noticing as he did the dwarf hadn't replaced his bracers. Thorin bit his lip as the long, hot fingers closed on his skin and followed obediently not asking why he couldn't just ask and answer there and then. Bilbo stopped them by an alcove and flopped to the floor, letting go of Thorin's wrist as he did. He looked up at the king, just as Thorin sank down beside him, stretching his legs across the opening and leaning against a pillar. 

Thorin cleared his throat. "A gift?" he asked and Bilbo nodded watching him carefully. "Hmmm," rumbled the dwarf, "We tend to go for something hand made." He paused watching Bilbo brighten, "Not normally food, but something material. Maybe something personal, depending on how well you know the people." He looked carefully at Bilbo, taking in the hobbit’s sparkling eyes and happy smile. "I take it your gift covered that then, so you don't have to try and make them something while we travel. I do want to know what you gave them you know," he teased, "But I don't want to waste my question. Will you answer one now or will you chose to mull them over and answer later?" He gave the hobbit the option, "You know your own people seem to be as secretive as my own."

Thorin bit back a groan of lust as Bilbo flashed him a grin, he couldn't stop the goose bumps that rose on his skin as the hobbit settled next to him eyeing his hair again. "I suppose we are," agreed Bilbo, still watching the red sunlight reflecting off wet strands of hair, "Like your people we have reason to be though," he smiled wistfully, "It would be easier if we didn't have these secrets." He shrugged at Thorin's questioning look, "Less fun, but easier."

Thorin chuckled next to him and rested his head against the pillar. "How about I ask some of what I want to know and you can decide then?" He held up a hand, "Give me your word you will answer one of them." Bilbo entwined their fingers and Thorin marvelled at the contrast at the colour of their skin, his subconscious revelled in the simple touch nearly making him miss Bilbo's nod. 

"Fine," he smiled softly at the hobbit, curling his fingers around the long, slender ones. Bilbo swallowed hard at the feel of Thorin’s fingers and forced down the urge to press a kiss onto the dwarf’s smiling lips. He nodded again encouraging Thorin to talk.

"Question one. Do the colours of your tattoo mean anything?" he paused and looked at Bilbo who just smiled. 

Thorin sighed and reached a finger to tap the hobbit’s nose, "You are a pain. Fine. Question two. Do you have more than one tattoo or piercing," he cocked his head at Bilbo. "Would asking where if you do count as more than one?" Bilbo shook his head and Thorin grinned, while Bilbo rolled his eyes pinching the skin on the inside of Thorin's captive wrist. The dwarf gasped in surprise and lust before glowering at the hobbit and hoping he didn't catch it.

"Fine," he grumbled, "You know about our One's, so Question Three is do hobbits have a set One?" 

Thorin ducked his head, suddenly unable to meet Bilbo's eyes, "Related is Question four, is erm…physical…erm oh dammit. I don't know how to put this." A gentle hand pushed his chin up and he found himself looking into forest green eyes, the hand in his tightened and the hand on his face stroked his stubble gently. Thorin took a deep breath and looking into those eyes continued, "Question Four. Do you have physical relationships before you find your bonded? By physical I mean more than the hugs you share with my nephews or the joking you have with the company. I mean Kissing and more." 

He could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks, but the hand on his jaw made him push through. "I have never found my One, so I don't really know what else there could be so would you indulge me by answering what else there is if you do have and if you do do anything?" The hand slid into his hair and he stopped talking and breathing for a second, before it resumed its place on his jaw. "Right I was rambling. A tip on dwarves, this is classed as physical outside a relationship." He saw Bilbo's eyes widen and cursed mentally as the hobbit went to pull away. "Hey it's okay," he choked out, "you must be uncomfortable with the lack of physical interactions between none family members, I mean you are a member of my company so if it makes you feel more relaxed, besides my nephews have already adopted you…"

The hand on his jaw wrapped around his mouth physically shutting him up. He met Bilbo's eyes again and noticed the panic was gone. Bilbo raised an eyebrow and Thorin felt his blush deepen. "Right," he muttered, forgetting Bilbo's good hearing, "rambling. This is your fault." 

He gulped as another eyebrow was raised. "Right, Question Five. This is random I know and I sound like a tween. Do you find any of the company physically attractive?" He paused and examined Bilbo's face, the eyes were the same colour. Thorin sighed, the hobbit had an excellent mask. He wondered briefly how much of what the company knew of the hobbit was an act. 

"Final question I promise," he chuckled, unconsciously leaning closer to Bilbo's warmth, and tilting his head to whisper in the other's ear. "How much of yourself have you let us know?"

Bilbo gasped silently as Thorin's warm breath ghosted across the sensitive tip of his ear. He was confused. The questions Thorin asked, mainly related to him rather than hobbit culture, even the questions about a bonded and relationships seemed focused. He turned their still clasped hands and turned his head so he was nose to nose with the dwarf. He knew his eyes were a dark green colour, and after Thorin's stunt with his ear they would be flecked with navy. He understood Thorin was being far too lenient with his physical contact with the company, he also knew the dwarf was way outside his comfort zone with how he had acted today. He remembered his promise in his dream and turned his head to look at the setting sun.

"Can I answer later?" he whispered. Thorin's hand tightened on his before he felt the dwarf nod next to him. Bilbo rested their entwined hands on Thorin's thigh and felt the dwarf's breathing pick up. "You don't have to humour me you know Master Oakenshield," he sighed, "With the physical contact," he waggled their hands slightly. "Push me away at any time. Ori and your nephews have blurred the lines of where your people's physical contact boundaries lie." He felt Thorin stiffen next to him, before the dwarf seemed to force himself to deliberately relax.

Thorin's subconscious wanted more than the contact he currently had. Hell his conscious thought wanted more than he was getting, but he knew he couldn't deal with emotions. Not the ones he needed to let himself accept Bilbo as his One. Yet even as he denied the bond he could feel it forming. He forced himself to relax against Bilbo's side. He had pushed the hobbit away and still the smaller man was by his side. It had to mean something. Yet at the same time Thorin realised it could mean nothing to the hobbit. Belatedly he realised he should have perhaps focused his questions better. He relaxed his grip on Bilbo's fingers and pushed to his feet. 

"We best get back," he rumbled down at the still sprawled hobbit, "Ki and Fi might have blown something up."

He reached down a hand to help Bilbo to his feet. He was surprised when the hobbit accepted, and grasped his wrist trailing his fingers over the sensitive skin. 

He was even more surprised when Bilbo answered, "They won't blow something up. No-one's annoyed them today." 

Thorin grinned at the hobbit by his side and they wandered back to the company's quarters.

Bilbo left Thorin's side when they reached the company and so missed the look Kili threw at his uncle. A look that had Thorin wanting to run and hide. Fili drew his attention back and Thorin shook his head glad they had gotten over what ever had been wrong earlier in the day. He couldn't deal when they didn't talk to each other. It was unnerving. Thorin shook himself and went to talk to Balin.

Bilbo was helping Bombur with the meal, apologising profusely for not being there to help from the beginning. He forced Scribe down, ruthlessly stomping on the side of him that wanted to play match maker with the rest of the company. Bombur started talking about his children and Bilbo joined in with vigour, laughing slightly at Bombur's impression of his oldest. He was just glad Bombur wasn't like Gloin and carry pictures around with him. In fact the dwarf had told Bilbo he didn't need a painting as he carried their images in his head and his heart. Bilbo had found it rather poetic and cooed. Between the two of them the meal was soon ready and after Bilbo had helped serve it up he retreated to a shadowy corner with his portion. He had meant to think things over but he found himself eyeing Thorin speculatively, growling at himself he shovelled the food down and caught Ori's eye. 

The scribe gleefully left Dori's company, leaving his older brother with a thoughtful Bofur. He plonked beside Bilbo, "Tonight?" he hissed.

Bilbo looked up and met his eye. "Tonight," he agreed a devilish smirk gracing his features as he turned to gaze across the room.

Ori followed his line of sight, and a grin spread across his own features. Across the room Fili and Kili shifted uncomfortably where they were talking to Oin. Yet when they looked up, Bilbo and Ori were talking over Ori's knitting again.

While Fili and Kili might have missed the grins, Dwalin hadn't. The grin on the hobbit's face had him panicking, he'd seen it on that innocent face when Bilbo had gone after the two elves. The grin on Ori's face distracted him from that line of thought. He felt heat rush to his cheeks as he stared at the young scribe. That grin did things to him. Things that Dori would kill him for thinking if he ever found out, the thief brother would just laugh at him. Dwalin looked down ashamed, he shouldn't have thoughts like this for anyone but his One, the figure who had visited him in his dreams last night. Resolutely he pushed the thoughts away and turned back to the conversation he'd been having with his brother and king. Balin was arguing a point with Thorin, the same point he'd been arguing since before dinner. 

"Balin," Dwalin interrupted, "I need a drink."

His brother looked at him, and grinned, "I've just the thing."

Dwalin grinned back. "It's not that stuff from Master Baggins' is it?" he begged to Thorin's confusion.

Balin laughed outright, "Hell no!" 

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "The hobbit can drink" the brothers chorused, sounding eerily like Fili and Kili.

Strangely as soon as the bottle was brought out the rest of the company crowded around. Balin merely laughed and dug through his pack unearthing more alcohol. Bilbo politely refused and left the group to sit on his bed roll. Ori followed him like a puppy and soon their giggling had caught the attention of Fili and Kili. 

"Oi!" yelped Kili, "Not without us you don't."

Fili surged to his feet and rushed across to join them, Kili snatched up their mugs as he joined them. The brothers collapsed in front of Bilbo and Ori holding a mug out each. They all met each other's eyes ignoring the rest of the company. 

"So what" chirped Bilbo smirking, innocently at Fili.

"Game," sung Ori innocently, smirking at Kili evilly. 

Fili and Kili looked at each other then back at the two Scribes. They cocked their heads.

"Are we," continued Fili with a challenging eyebrow. 

"Playing?" finished Kili with a huge grin. 

Bilbo and Ori waved several bottles and glasses in their faces. The hobbit and knit wearing dwarf looked at each other before turning innocent faces to the brothers who gulped. 

"I never!" chorused Bilbo and Ori.


	27. I never.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I which Bilbo introduces them to a hobbit drinking game. 
> 
> I never. Hobbit style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like messing with Thorin's head so I do apologise. I know this seems rather out of place in a hobbit fan fiction but I needed to get it out of my system. I've had an image of Bilbo, Ori, Fili and Kili sitting around playing this game since I saw the film and it has just grown and grown. Please don't hate me.

_I never. ___

Ten dwarves stared in bemusement as Fili, Kili, Ori and Bilbo arranged themselves in a small circle around the bottles Bilbo had magicked from somewhere. The four had a full mug in front of them and several of the watching dwarrow could smell the alcohol from where they were sitting. Ignoring their audience the youngest dwarves were watching Bilbo's face expectantly, well Fili and Kili were, Ori was merely looking at him in amusement. 

"That's it?" chorused the brothers, sounding disappointed.

Bilbo merely grinned at them, then nodded to Ori who picked up his mug. 

The dwarven scribe thought for a second, "Starting slow Scribe?"

To the confusion of the watching dwarves Bilbo nodded and Ori grinned back. 

"Fair enough" he tapped his chin with a finger, "I have never…" he looked up at the ceiling away from his brothers, "I have never drank under age." 

Bilbo rolled his eyes and looked around the circle, before shrugging and downing his mug, "Why do I feel like I am getting completely plastered this game?" he asked Ori chuckling. 

Ori downed his own mug, followed by two now nervous brothers. Bilbo nodded at Fili who glanced worriedly at his uncle from the corner of his eye. Bilbo refilled the mugs and waved a hand in boredom, not bothered by the listening group. 

Fili swallowed noisily. "I have never…" he swallowed again, "Oh stuff it, I have never drank so much I couldn't remember the night before.”

He slammed his drink back, followed swiftly by Kili and then turned to the other two, who were pouting at their drinks. Unnoticed the rest of the company crept closer listening in. Bilbo refilled the brothers' mugs. Kili frowned at him and mouthed "Never?" at Ori who shook his head still pouting at his glass. 

"Hmmm," pondered Kili, "I have never smoked pipe weed." He shrugged innocently at the three incredulous glances he got, before downing his drink, "What? You said start slow." 

Bilbo shrugged and downed his own mug, followed by Fili and Ori. When the mugs were refilled three faces turned to Bilbo. He smirked deciding to up the game again and start answering Thorin's questions at the same time. He decided if the rest of the company wanted to eavesdrop then they would have to deal with the mental scaring. Fili and Kili looked at his face and paled, the grin had the opposite effect on Ori who leaned in expectantly. Bilbo sighed at the two brothers. Okay, maybe he wouldn't up it too much.

"I have never," his voice sounded clearly in the now quiet room, "I have never gotten a tattoo." He drank without looking at the others knowing it was a dwarven tradition to get at least one when they came of age.

Ori caught on to his plan when he met Bilbo's eyes when the mugs were refilled. "My turn" he sang almost giddily, and snickered when he heard Dori slap his forehead behind him, "So don't listen brother" he called, grinning at Bilbo. "I have never," he deliberately looked Bilbo up and down, "I have never gotten more than one tattoo." 

Bilbo rolled his eyes at him and yawned before drinking, then raising an eyebrow when only Ori followed suit. There was muttering from those behind who had caught on to what they were doing, mainly shock that Ori and Bilbo had more than one tattoo when the Durin brothers didn't. Dwalin had been playing from the first time he heard the words 'I Never' the rest catching on and joining in later. Thorin raised an eyebrow as he got part of one question answered. 

Fili was next "I have never gotten a piercing," he stated solemnly looking at Bilbo who rolled his eyes and clinked mugs before the two of them chugged their drinks. Ori just shrugged and looked at Bilbo who nodded and after digging in the pocket of his bag for a second tossed him something, the dwarf smiled in thanks and slid it into the pocket of his leather trousers. 

Kili looked between them and refilled his brother's and the hobbit's drinks. "I have never," he smirked at a confused Bilbo, who paled slightly when he met the dark eyes realising just how many of his secrets the brother knew from that book he'd let Ori have. Kili smirked, whispering "Pay back Master Boggins," before raising his voice, "I have never broken a member of the company." 

Bilbo sighed in relief before meeting Kili's eyes and downing his drink, pouring himself another one and downing that. "Two master Kili," he smirked to the confusion of the watching dwarfs. Ori was chuckling, as he choked back his own drink. 

Fili shook his head, and refilled the mugs. "Ask something I can drink to Master Boggins," he whined, "I feel so boring." 

Bilbo smirked "Okay," he agreed readily, as Ori moved around so he was lying propped up on his elbows. 

"I have never," began Bilbo watching Thorin from under his eyelashes. "I have never found physical pleasure in myself," he paused a second as the first part of the statement sunk in, "To a thought of someone in the company," he finished, watching Thorin turn scarlet as he drank deeply. Dwalin was pouting at his drink, Ori's drink was gone, Fili and Kili slammed theirs back in sync, both glowing a lovely colour. Bilbo raised an eyebrow. The results of that one were unexpected, everyone bar Dwalin, Gloin and Bombur he thought deliberately holding Thorin's gaze as he slowly drank his own measure.

Ori snorted slightly, "I have never," he began topping the circles' drinks up, "I have never gotten a private piercing." Bilbo frowned at him and to everyone's amusement only the hobbit and Dwalin drank. 

Dwalin tilted his head, "Where master Baggins?" he questioned. 

Bilbo shot him a look, "That wasn't part of the game Master Dwalin, but which do you mean?" 

Thorin stared at him opened mouthed, as Dwalin swallowed. "Erm what do you mean Master Baggins?" 

Bilbo shot him a look that scream 'Really?' and sighed, "Which piercing are you asking about Master Dwalin I have four." 

Thorin clicked and looked at him sharply, Bilbo merely grinned, "You've been good thought I'd answer more than one, besides you said I had to tell you where if I had more than one." Everyone bar Ori and Thorin looked confused as to who Bilbo was talking to. He rested his chin in his hand as he stared across at Dwalin and Thorin. 

"I have one in each ear," he lifted his hair to show them the simple ring and ball in the fleshy part of the centre of one ear and the opal extender in the lobe of the other. He ran a hand over his chest. "I have a nipple done Master Dwalin. A simple dumbbell bar." He smirked as Thorin went red guessing at the only other place he could have done, "And my head." 

Turning his back on the watching dwarrow he smirked at a shaking Ori. "Shall we?"

Fili snorted, "I think you broke most of the company." Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Okay," stated Fili getting into the swing of it, "I have never wanted to lick melted chocolate off someone's chest." 

Bilbo grinned taking a drink, "That's my boy." 

Ori chuckled as Kili muttered "Waste of chocolate" and Fili drank deep. 

Bilbo tilted his head and Fili grinned his cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling, "He'll change his mind," stated Bilbo. 

Fili smirked, "Oh I hope so," he whispered and Kili's neck cracked as he swung his head to look at his brother. 

It took Bilbo pinching his ear to get his attention, "Right sorry all," he croaked swallowing, glancing back at Fili. "I have never wanted to experiment with my mouth and ice cubes on another's bo…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Fili surged to his feet dragging him up with him. "Later," barked Fili dragging his brother from the room. 

Ori and Bilbo met each other's eyes. Bilbo waved the bottle at Ori, "Seems a waste," he stated sounding bored. 

"Agreed," stated Ori sounding equally bored. 

They turned their heads and looked at the shell shocked expressions of the group. "What?" they exclaimed as one.

Dwalin looked at the two innocent expressions, before moving to join them. "Explain the rules properly." He stated with a straight face, "So I don't do something wrong like before." He gestured with a large hand to the remaining bottles, "As you said Master Baggins, it seems a waste." 

Dwalin kept looking at the hobbit almost daring him to back down. He felt Ori shuffle closer to his side while Thorin and Bofur joined the circle. The rest of the company moved off discussing the disappearance of Fili and Kili. Bilbo smirked across at Ori who had aligned himself so he could see every move Dwalin made but could not be seen by the giant dwarf. Ori raised an eyebrow obviously as amused as Bilbo at the thought Dwalin expected the hobbit to back down. 

"Hobbit style do you think Master Ori?" queried Bilbo. 

Ori tilted his head smiling innocently up at the group from where he lay, "Aye I think the gloves should come off Master Boggins." Dwalin snapped his head to look at Ori as the scribe chuckled, the sound being far too familiar. 

Bilbo breathed in, and deliberately sprawled out, drawing Thorin's attention back to him. "Right rules," he smirked. "You drink all of it if you have done it. If you actually have never done it, then you don't drink." He rolled his shoulders and Ori snickered, "I still think I'm going to be the only one drunk Ori." 

The snickering continued, "Nar Master Boggins, unlike these you can drink." Ori tilted his head aware of Dwalin's eyes on him, deliberately bearing his long neck. "Besides they should drink to the ‘I nevers’ if you remember they are un-bonded dwarves." 

Bilbo nodded and deliberately topped up all the mugs, "Alrighty then who wants to start?" Ori raised a hand in the air and waved it. Bilbo smirked, returning Ori's mischievous expression, both aware of eyes watching their every move. "Sure, let's start then."

Ori raised a brow carefully taking in Thorin and Bofur, deliberately ignoring Dwalin and shifted so his shirt rose slightly, baring his lower back. "I have never," he swirled the liqueur round his mug staring at the deep amber, "I have never killed." He stated simply, turning the tone dark momentarily, before Bilbo rolled his eyes and took the first drink, Dwalin chuckled darkly and soon everyone in the circle had drank. Dwalin cleared his throat and Bilbo nodded as he refilled the mugs. 

"I have never," rumbled Dwalin, "I have never flirted to get what I want." Bilbo eyed Ori and the scribe sighed and drank long, followed by Dwalin and Bilbo. Thorin and Bofur stared at them. 

Bilbo shrugged refilling the three mugs, "I'm a hobbit, dunno about them," he stated uncaringly. "So my turn, I have never," Ori leant in anxious to pick up some tricks, he was not to be disappointed. Bilbo leant forward and met Thorin's eyes his shirt fallen open at the front showing a glint of silver. "I have never," Bilbo dragged his lower lip between his teeth, "Wanted somebody so badly that I would throw my people's teachings to the winds."

Ori watched closed mouthed as Bilbo swallowed the contents of his mug, whilst still keeping eye contact with the king. Following suit the scribe slowly drank his own portion, knowing Bilbo could see him, but that Dwalin and Bofur were focused on Thorin and Bilbo, while Thorin seemed entranced with the hobbit's eyes yet again. Dwalin shook himself out of his stupor and to Ori's surprise drank deeply, pulling a face at the strength of the liqueur. Thorin slowly raised his glass, and sipped it. Bofur just grumbled under his breath as Bilbo turned his eyes to him. 

"Your turn Master Bofur."

Bofur picked up the empty bottle pointedly, Bilbo looked at Ori directing attention to the scribe. Ori grinned and uncapped the next bottle with his teeth. He poured the dark purple liquid into mugs, the sheer joy on his face making Thorin and Bofur gulp and Dwalin stare. Ori patted the large dwarf on his knee and deliberately left his hand there. He smirked across at Bilbo when he felt Dwalin's heart rate increase, then kicked Bofur in the hip as he hauled himself into a sitting position.

Bofur rolled his eyes and hitched his normal cocky grin onto his face, "Yes well, I suppose it's my turn. I have never, skipped out of paying my round." Ori burst out laughing as he and Bilbo drank, Thorin gasped scandalised, Dwalin muttered under his breath before drinking and Bofur chuckled, "Your turn Your majesty," before downing his own drink.

Thorin topped the mugs up, roughly stamping on the urge that made him want to reach out and touch Bilbo's visible skin. "I have never," he began warily, "been physically attracted to …." He trailed off as a surprised elvish shout came from around the corner, he hung his head. "Now what?" he questioned. 

Bilbo merely shrugged his shoulders, while Ori groaned and dropped his head into his hands, causing Dwalin to pat him gently on the shoulder, his rough fingers lingering on the bare nape of the scribe's neck. Bofur was on his feet walking towards the noise, Dori instantly at his side, Bifur and Nori closing ranks with them. Bombur, Gloin, Oin and Balin were looking around them in confusion. They weren't kept in suspense long as one of the elven twins rounded the corner at a run, shock written on his face, crashing into the group of Bofur, Dori, Nori and Bifur sending them all sprawling. Bilbo pushed to his feet and walked towards the group, raising an eyebrow as the second twin rounded the corner appearing pale. His question was answered when Fili and Kili rounded the corner, with almost shocked expressions on their faces. 

"Hide me," whispered Elledan, from at Bilbo's feet. The hobbit raised another eyebrow, "Please!” begged the elf.

His twin knelt at the hobbit's side grabbing his hand and wringing it. "Please," he also begged. 

Bilbo looked at Fili and Kili, before glancing back at the shocked looking elves. 

"Fine," he sighed, "it'll cost you the same as what you got me before, plus Longbottom special." The twins looked at each other and nodded. Bilbo rolled his eyes and grabbing them by their ears dragged them to the bathing room, before pushing them into the water without ceremony. He emerged and looked around him. "Right since elves, dwarves, wizards and Vaccras knows who else seem determined to stop me having fun we need to stop standing around like a bunch of idiots." He flapped his hands at them, "Shoo."

The drunken and disorientated dwarves took off in different directions, leaving the confused Durin brothers, a grumpy Bilbo and an almost relieved Thorin alone on the terrace. Thorin pushed his nephews towards the stairs leading away, "You heard Bil…Master Baggins." He stated, "Shoo."

Bilbo let his head fall forwards and sighed in frustration and relief as Fili and Kili left them alone. He turned to look at Thorin, "Thank you, I will explain the elf thing later. Now," he looked the king in the eye, "Now I just want to get drunk, want to join me?" Thorin stared at the hobbit in amazement as the smaller man made his way back to the discarded bottles and mugs. He bit his plump lower lip as Bilbo sprawled out on one of the sleeping rolls, legs spread and shirt slipping off his shoulder. Bilbo turned his head to look up at Thorin, a light smile on his face, "Hey you get me drunk enough I might answer all of your questions." 

Thorin smiled back easily, "Might be worth the hangover then," he agreed, seating himself next to Bilbo. "What's this I'm drinking?" he asked holding up the mug off deep purple liqueur.

%

Fili had been unable to stand hearing his brother's voice say the things he was coming out with, and he would later blame Bilbo's strong liqueur, but the little voice in his head grew exceptionally loud. He had found himself on his feet and hauling his brother way from the company before it registered that it could be a seriously bad idea. He barely waited until they were hidden from view before pushing his brother hard against a carved railing and invading Kili's space. He braced his hands either side of his brother's hips and brought himself flush to the other dwarf's front. Kili was slightly taller and as Fili tilted his head, his brother’s lips caught his eye, he groaned out loud, feeling his arousal shoot through him.

"Kili," he gasped, fighting to hold himself back, "Say something". His eyes slid shut and so he missed the look of shock on his brother's face be replaced with interest and lust. "Say anything" Fili begged, pressing closer uncaring if his brother could feel him hardening under his trousers.

Kili was struggling to breathe. He could have sworn he had heard his brother say he wanted him to be interested in having chocolate licked from his skin. He himself had stuttered something about ice that he'd read in Bilbo's book, before Fili had dragged him away. Now his brother had him pressed against a hard surface and was grinding up against him, his normally velvety voice hoarse with need. Kili's head was spinning as the emotions and heat rushed through his veins. He gasped when Fili begged him to speak, but was unable to form words. Feeling his brother pull away he grabbed the familiar slender hips and pulled him flush against him again, groaning low in his throat as he felt Fili’s arousal against his hip. He lowered his head, lips millimetres away from Fili's, his hair forming a dark curtain around them. Their breath mingled and Kili could feel his brother trembling were he grasped his hips. He forced himself to look into Fili's eyes and he gasped at the sight of his brother's pupils blown, the icy blue colour nearly black.

Fili groaned again as he felt his brothers archery callused fingers close tightly on his hips. His brain was short circuiting and when one of the hands slipped further down to caress his ass, dragging the rough cotton of his trousers against his flesh, his brain stopped. He zoned in completely on Kili's lips millimetres from his own, pressing forward yet again. He could feel his brother's hardness against his stomach, the warm breath panting against his lips. He was unaware of his brother's hands moving until Kili tangled one in his hair and pulled sharply. Fili moaned loudly, baring his neck to his brother.

Kili bent his head lower the tip of his nose skimming along the sensitive skin of Fili's neck. He breathed in the unique scent of his brother. The warmth that was always there, the aromas of leather and coal soap. He unconsciously tightened his fingers again, relishing in the groan it drew from his brother. He swept his nose along Fili's collarbone, the strands of his the blonde dwarf's short beard and braided moustache, tickling his ear. He could feel Fili's trembling increase as he blew gentle on the skin in front of him and he lowered his mouth wanting to taste the skin in front of him. He paused and painfully loosened his grip giving Fili a chance to run if he so wished. The blonde dwarf pressed closer, his breathing erratic and Kili smirked against the soft skin. He licked his lips, hearing the gasp as his tongue brushed across the downy surface of the throat in front of him.

A loud crash had them breaking apart and staring around the wildly. Instinctively they drew side to side, conscious of having no weapons between them. To their surprise the elven twins stood before them, panting and looking around them worriedly. A shout caused the two elven heads to shoot up meeting the eyes of Fili and Kili. "Run" they breathed in unison, taking off. It wasn't until Fili and Kili saw a blue-formerly-blonde-haired elf making its way towards the walkway with a scowl on its face that they took off.

They reached the dwarves’ terrace only to be promptly thrown off it. In the darkness of the night they looked at each other uneasily. Neither wanted to be the first to bring up what happened only minutes before.

Kili sighed and sank down onto the grassy step, he deliberately kept his eyes on his brother waiting instinctively for Fili to make the first move as normal. Instead of speaking Fili merely sat down next to him, feet resting on the step beneath them, knees bent and broke their eye contact. 

"Fi," croaked Kili, "I …" he broke off on what wanted to become a sob, but he figured he'd cried enough on this journey and he had to know how his brother felt. "Fi, I would love to say I'm sorry for what happened." He stated, looking at his brother's ear. When he got no response he reached out a callused hand and brushed it through Fili’s golden locks, he smiled slightly when Fili leant gently into the tough. "We need to talk Fe, because even if you don't want a repeat of that I need to know. I can't keep wondering, I can't keep hiding this from you. I've felt like this for twenty years Fi, and you didn't push me away before, in fact you started it." 

Kili paused for breath and moved so that he was straddling Fili's knees. He was tensed to be pushed away, yet still pushed forwards with what he was going to do. He cupped Fili's face in his hands and forced the blonde dwarf to look at him. Fili's breath quickened as Kili straddled him and he could feel his own lust stirring, but he pushed it down ruthlessly embarrassed and ashamed of his own feelings. Kili wasn't stupid though and had heard the quickening of Fili's breath, the subtle shift of narrow and saw the darkening of those blue eyes, so he deliberately moved closer. Sliding forward he didn't stop until he was a finger's breadth away from the blonde dwarf's chest forcing Fili to lean back to keep the distance he was fighting (poorly) to keep. Pushing his victory Kili slipped closer. Soon he had Fili lying on the grassy ground and was straddling the older dwarf's hips. He leant forwards, bracing his hands either side of Fili's head, tangling his fingers in the blonde mane that was spread out on the ground. He felt Fili's hands twitch where they were by his side and brought their faces closer so that they were almost nose to nose.

"Fi?" he breathed, watching as the brush of air he exhaled had Fili, licking his lips. "Say something," Kili ground his hips down and strong hands wrapped around them, desperately trying to stop him from moving. Kili smirked and moved his head lower, his breath brushing over Fili's lips, jaw and pausing at his neck. Kili smirked pressing his lips against the downy skin chastely, in contrast to the hips he ground downwards. Beneath him Fili arched his back, baring his neck to Kili's lips. Determined to get an answer from his brother Kili pushed on, ruthlessly stamping down his own arousal. He licked a strip up the bared neck in front of him, relishing in the breath moan it drew from Fili. 

"Fi," he crooned, sliding his nose along the collar bone, before kissing back along it. Fili shuddered underneath him, hands tightening on his hips, "Say anything," growled Kili echoing his brother's words from earlier, before nipping at the exposed skin with his sharp canines. 

His actions causing Fili to snap, "Kili," groaned the blonde dwarf, getting a hold of the dark locks and using them to force Kili back up so they were face to face, the younger dwarf grinned down at him and Fili surged upwards claiming his lips in a punishing kiss.

Kili was the first to pull back, pinning his brother to the ground beneath him. "Fili," he gasped, groaning as the older dwarf shifted his hips under him. "Dammit Fili, STOP!" he growled. The blonde froze and looked at him with fear in his eyes. Kili gasped for breath and closed his eyes. "We need to talk Fi," he lowered his head so he could bury it in the crook of his brother's neck. "Dammit I don't want to stop, but we need to talk."

Fili sighed in relief his fears rushing away as quickly as they had arrived. He wrapped his arms around Kili's slender shoulders.

"Okay then," he laughed, his voice rough and low, "but you will really have to move off me or I will not be able to think." Kili looked back up, his dark eyes almost black, and swallowed, before simply rolling to lie on the ground next to his brother. Fili broke the silence first, "Twenty years Ki?" he asked softly, "How did you know before me?" Kili looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realise until Thorin told me you would have to stay behind. When I realised I couldn't go without you I knew. Maybe I knew before, I don't know but it definitely clicked then, then we met Mister Boggins and Ori showed us that book and my mind has been in overdrive since…Kili!"

Kili had moved closer and was now pressed to his brother's side, well more draped across him, "Shush Fi, I needed to touch you. That book needs to be burnt you have become way too obsessed with wasting chocolate." He snuggled closer and Fili curled an arm around his shoulder, "Yeah Fi, twenty years. I knew when you got hurt in that bloody Tournament at the Iron Hills. So yeah it clicked earlier for me." He curled a hand around Fili's side, "What is this between us Fi?" he asked seriously.

Fili looked at the top of the dark head. "I don't know Ki," he whispered, "I don't know, but I don't want to lose it now I've got it." Kili tilted his head meeting those blue eyes, his eyebrows questioning. "We started this Ki," continued Fili, "So you're stuck with me until the end."

Kili relaxed against him, his warmth soothing Fili, "Good," answered the dark haired dwarf sleepily, "Because I don't think you will ever be rid of me." Fili wrapped his other arm around his brother, and they drifted to sleep beneath the stars.

Bofur and Dori had been left alone when Bilbo had shooed them from the terrace. Nori and Bifur had wanted time alone to explore their new relationship and neither had wanted to be a third wheel to that. So it was that the pair found themselves wandering aimlessly. Dori tilted his head as he heard Bofur singing softly under his breath, he listened hopelessly caught by the chorus of the song.  


_"Tanz nos miz,_  
Zongag nos miz.  
AI miz meri,  
Tanz nos miz,  
Zongag nos miz.  
Mornit miz meri,  
Leib likkag dur felekan khazat,  
Leib likkag kestaz taaloma  
Leib likkag kheluz kasr,  
Ai, miz meri, Leib likkag drukat.  
Tanz nos miz,  
Zongag nos miz,  
Ai miz meri,  
Tanz nos miz,  
Zongag nos miz,  
Mornit miz meri,  
Lyggag nos miz.  
Ai miz meri,  
Lyggag noz miz." _  
_

Bofur finished singing and looked at his silent companion, "Ah crap," he muttered in his strong brogue. "My apologies Master Dori, I shouldn't be singing that in company." He turned puppy dog eyes to the oldest Ri brother, "Can you forgive my slip up?"

Dori looked at Bofur carefully. He was sure the other dwarf had meant no offence, in fact he was certain of it. That the other dwarf was comfortable enough in his presence to forget himself was something Dori found flattering. He smiled simply at the other male. "Of course Master Bofur, Nothing to forgive." (I just wish I could remember where I'd heard that song, he added silently) shooting the be-hatted dwarf a large smile, "Shall we find the kitchens and investigate the elven beverages?"

Bofur smiled brilliantly back at him, "Thank ye Master Dori, that would be delightful, however I doubt they can hold a candle to your own brews." He held out an arm that a now chuckling Dori eagerly accepted and they turned their feet in the directions of the communal kitchens.

Ori was sitting in the dark staring at the back of Dwalin's head in frustration. When they had all been kicked off the terrace the large dwarf and himself had joined up with Bombur, Balin, Oin and Gloin, and were now at the arena annoying the sensitive elves. Being slightly tipsy hadn't clouded Ori's judgement much and he'd decided that he'd given enough away tonight and reverted back to his shy introverted character. 

Now though he was sitting with his chin on his knees wishing he could throw his long term plan in the air and run around the arena in nought but his under trousers, although he was doubting that would get the larger dwarf's attention at the minute. He sighed and stretched his arms upwards, careless of the shirt riding up and showing his faintly muscled stomach off. Oin and Balin had fallen asleep in the stands a while back, Bombur had wandered off at roughly the same time to the other side of the arena, leaving Ori to watch Dwalin and Gloin spar. He shifted on the wooden bench stretching his leather clad legs out and shoving his hand into his pockets. He frowned when his fingers closed around a small piece of cold metal. He pulled it out examine it carefully and his frown was replaced by a wicked grin. He'd have to get Bilbo to do it for him tomorrow as he'd never seen any of the likes in dwarven culture. It definitely wasn't a traditional piercing. He started humming a rude song to himself suddenly wide awake and very happy he had stuck to the long term plan.

Dwalin was not as oblivious as Ori thought. He was watching the scribe out of the corner of his eye and was so distracted by what he saw that he kept messing up his matches with Gloin. Hence the reason they were still going. When the scribe stretched up and showed his stomach, Dwalin fumbled a swing allowing Gloin to get inside his guard and trip him. Lying on the sand red faced Dwalin took a moment to enjoy the scribe's gently muscled form. The tanned skin of his stomach, smooth bar a trail of bronzed hair, gently undulated as he stretched, held Dwalin's eyes.

He swore as Gloin clapped him round the head and pushed to his feet dropping in to a starting position again and pushing thoughts of the scribe to the back of his mind. He found himself on the ground again when another movement caught his eye, this time he didn't mind. Gloin had dropped to the sand beside him panting but Dwalin's full attention was on the taught, lithe form of Ori. As his eyes travelled up the leather clad legs he licked his lips. He was unknowingly cataloguing everything he found appealing about the scribe and all thoughts of his One disappeared. He had wondered what Bilbo had meant earlier in the night with his comment about self-pleasure and using one of the company, but now he got it. Watching Ori grin wickedly, his lips pulling back to show white teeth and eyes sparkling Dwalin felt heat flair in his stomach. His eyes trailed over the younger dwarf, forbidden images flashing through his mind. As dark eyes settles on long clever fingers a shiver travelled down Dwalin's spine as he imagined them applying pressure to the muscles of his shoulders and back, he swallowed hard as he imagined how they would feel tracing his many scars and tattoos. The giant dwarf's eyes dropped lower and lingered on the leather clad legs and, here he blinked, bare feet. Something about those feet set steadily into the sandy ground of the arena sent Dwalin over the edge of logic. He jumped to his feet and ran off into the surrounding trees.

Gloin looked over at Ori in surprise and gulped at the self-satisfied smirk on the scribe's face. Deciding he didn't want to know he set about waking his brother and Master Balin. Ori started whistling to himself as he walked away from the arena. He did hope he could play with Dwalin's mind some more. Bilbo was right. It was so much fun.

Thorin and Bilbo had drank themselves in to a gentle haze by the time the elf twins had extricated themselves from the bath. Bilbo merely waved at them as they squelched away and Thorin grinned. The dwarf rolled his head so he could see Bilbo better from where he lay. 

"SO!" he drawled, running a hand over the back of Bilbo's arm as he reached for his drink, "Questions."

Bilbo chuckled and grinned across at him. "Of course." He stretched tapping his lower lip with a finger, "Where to start." He tilted his head, "I'm not answering all of them." Thorin pouted and Bilbo chuckled again, "Nope definitely need more alcohol. So!" he drawled in imitation of Thorin, "Tattoos. I have three. One large one on my back, going around my side and ending at the front of my pelvic bone. Two small ones, one," here he stopped and lifted his hair so Thorin could see, "At the base of my hairline, Rosemary designed it, don't ask I can't tell. Second one on the inside of my thigh. I don’t think I’ll show you that one yet though." He grinned at Thorin, "You have any?"

Thorin chuckled when he snapped back from his thoughts at Bilbo’s question. He was getting annoyed with how easily his common sense fled when around the smaller male. "We aren't talking about me hobbit."

Bilbo sighed, "Fine, I answered about my piercings, well the traditional ones anyway. I have three embedded ones. You have seen the one on the nape of my neck when I showed you the tattoo, well I have one on each hip bone. What else do I want to answer? Hmm." He tapped his chin, "During the game of I never I admitted to finding at least one member of the company physically attractive, you never asked who." He stuck his tongue out at the dwarf leader, and leant in so he could whisper in Thorin's ear forgetting momentarily how much it distracted the dwarf. "How much I've shown the company of myself, depends on how close you all are to me." He leant back and smirked almost guiltily at Thorin's glazed eyes. 

Ori chose that moment to walking, closely followed by Gloin, Oin and Balin. He stood and looked down at the tipsy dwarf and hobbit, "You broke our king again," he complained, just as Dwalin ran onto the terrace, squeaked as he saw Ori and ran to hide behind his brother. 

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, "So," he responded. "You broke Dwalin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation.  
> "Tanz nos miz,  
> Zongag nos miz.  
> AI miz meri,  
> Tanz nos miz,  
> Zongag nos miz.  
> Mornit miz meri,  
> Leib likkag dur felekan khazat,  
> Leib likkag kestaz taaloma  
> Leib likkag kheluz kasr,  
> Ai, miz meri, Leib likkag drukat.  
> Tanz nos miz,  
> Zongag nos miz,  
> Ai miz meri,  
> Tanz nos miz,  
> Zongag nos miz,  
> Mornit miz meri,  
> Lyggag nos miz.  
> Ai miz meri,  
> Lyggag noz miz."
> 
> =
> 
> "Dance with me,  
> Sing with me.  
> Yes my friend,  
> Dance with me,  
> Sing with me.  
> Rest my friend,  
> You are like a fortress of carved stone,  
> You are like the holy forge,  
> You are like a strong foundation,  
> Yes my friend, you are like home.  
> Dance with me,  
> Sing with me.  
> Yes my friend,  
> Dance with me,  
> Sing with me,  
> Rest with me,  
> Lie with me.  
> Yes my friend,  
> Lie with me."
> 
>  
> 
> The ring and ball piercing in Bilbo's ear is a CBR (captive ball ring) made of engraved silver (the ring) and onyx (the ball). It is a Tragus piercing.


	28. The Hangover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the dwarves and hobbit realise Resolve has not yet been invented.

_The Hangover. ___

Bilbo and Ori had continued to drink into the night, deliberately staying up until all the older dwarves had to call it a night. Once Thorin's snores had joined the chorus, Ori met Bilbo's eyes and mutely held out the strange stud. Bilbo blinked at him. "This will hurt like nothing else you've ever felt mind," he warned.

Ori studied him, "But you said you had three, so I can't back out of one," he pouted.

Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle. "Aye Ori, but I'd had four other piercings done, two of which were in very sensitive place, one of which I passed out while they were doing it." Bilbo cocked his head, "But I can tell you seriously want this as opposed to a normal one so where do you want them?"

Ori grinned and hitched his shirt over his head and pointed at his collar bones, noticing Bilbo wince as he did so. "Can they be placed there?" he queried. "Or will that be too hard with what you have?"

Bilbo shook his head watching Ori's face fall, before grabbing the scribe's hand and dragging from the terrace. When they reached the alcove he handed Ori a piece of wood. "Sit down, hold on to the railings and bite that. Wait!" he held up a hand and passed Ori a full bottle of liqueur, "Down that first."

When he was sure Ori was sufficiently drunk Bilbo quickly applied the first stud. He was impressed when the dwarf didn't pass out or scream, merely moaning into the wood. Satisfied his friend could take it, Bilbo moved on to the other side making sure they were equal before he pushed it firmly into place. Ori shut his eyes and breathed through his nose. 

"Gah," he slurred, spitting out the wood, "Liqickker, diddlnt work Bils."

Bilbo patted his shoulder and helped the intoxicated dwarf pull the shirt over his head. Supporting his drunk friend Bilbo made his way back to the terrace. Once they managed to make it back after Ori stopped to peer closely at the engravings several times, he carefully tucked Ori under a blanket making sure he was on his side. Dori and Bofur walked up the stairs seconds after Bilbo had flopped to the floor beside Ori, and the hobbit breathed a sigh of relief that Dori hadn't caught most of what had just transpired. He might be forgiven for most of what he involved Ori in but Bilbo doubted the eldest Ri brother would forgive him for getting his baby brother completely sloshed. Closing his eyes and praying Ori didn't have too large a hangover in the morning Bilbo drifted off to sleep, completely missing the fact Nori and Bifur hadn't returned along with the Durin brothers.

Morning came to Rivendale quickly, its bright rays waking the sleeping dwarves brutally. 

Thorin groaned and flung an arm over his eyes to try and shield them.

Balin hissed and buried his head into Oin's shoulder, waking the healer and flinging his brother's head to the floor. Oin merely patted Balin gently on the head. Dwalin was not impressed and curled up into a little ball holding his head. 

Bofur and Dori awoke with the noise and grinned wickedly at the suffering dwarf, both feeling quite clear headed thanks to Dori's tea the night before.

Gloin didn't wake, but curled into a different shape, hugging his axe carefully.

Bombur opened his eyes and looked across the room wondering whether he could be bothered to get up to make breakfast, his stomach rolled and he decided against it.

Ori opened his eyes, groaned loudly and rolled over burying his head into his pillow until two burning pains in his collar bones had him jumping back up with a quiet cry. He deliberately kicked Bilbo, who groggily opened his eyes and peered blurrily up at the dwarf. Wincing in sympathy he handed Ori a small jar of salve and turned over to try and get a few more hours sleep, when Fili fell up the top step into the terrace, Kili crawling up the steps next to him. 

The two Durin brothers looked around at the state their comrades were in and curled up by a pillar with relieved sighs.

As the groans and moans slowly filtered through Bilbo's mind he cursed fluently in Sindarin and his native language before sitting up, and looking around the room, realising as he did that Nori and Bifur hadn't yet returned. He smirked and gingerly levered himself to his feet and trotted to the bathing area to check on Ori. He found the scribe prodding at his new additions and trying to look at them. Taking pity on him Bilbo returned to fetch the elvish platter the Durin brothers had liberated the sausages on a couple of days before. Ori squealed a little when he saw them, before putting his hand to his head and turning an off white colour. 

"Hangover?" whispered Bilbo. Ori merely nodded and Bilbo tutted. He once again helped the scribe replace his shirt, before the hobbit trotted off to try and make some of his grandfather's hangover cure.

The sounds of Bilbo rattling around the cooking area made most of the company groan, but Dori wandered over to see if he could help. He chuckled at the still rose colour of the hobbit’s cheeks and smirked victoriously at the eyes crinkled against the bright morning light. Bilbo looked back at him and smiled softly before handing the steel haired dwarf some ginger to shred. Dori settle next to the hobbit and in companionable silence they went about making the tea.

When Nori and Bifur returned fresh and giggling a couple of hours later it was mid-morning and the tea had just finished boiling. Nori took one look at the state Dwalin was in and his giggles became a full blown belly laugh. Bifur smiled fondly at his One and pulled him over to sit with Bilbo, Bofur and Dori. The five sat happily sitting tea, where they were soon joined by a hung-over Ori, Dori tutted and handed him a mug of tea.

Ori merely groaned his thanks and Bilbo chuckled, "You shouldn't even be functioning Ori." He looked apologetically at Dori, "I forgot how strong liqueur from the Shire is for those who aren't used to it." 

Dori looked him up and down before merely shrugging. Ori was conscious enough to raise a disbelieving eyebrow at that but didn't argue.

It wasn't until Gandalf sauntered onto the terrace mid-afternoon that the rest of the dwarves even thought about moving. Ori was somewhat back to normal and cautiously carried a cup of the tea over to a grey coloured Dwalin. The giant dwarf accepted eagerly, downing the cup before holding it out to Ori with a pout, silently asking for more. Ori shook his head and handed the pouting dwarf a full water skin. Dwalin accepted with a small huff, waiting for the tea to kick in.

Bilbo was busy handing out mugs of tea to the dwarves who had suddenly surrounded the cooking fire when the wizard had arrived. Gandalf chuckled at the not subtle attempt to shut him out and merely waited until they had sat back down with a steaming mug each. He deliberately waited until Thorin had taken a drink of the spicy smelling, minty tea. 

"Ah Master Oakenshield," he began placidly, making Bilbo look at him sharply, "I do believe," Gandalf continued on not noticing Bilbo push to his feet his eyes narrowed. "You really need to show someone who can read De KhuzdTunng runes." Bilbo stalked over to stand behind the wizard. Oblivious Gandalf continued, "I believe Master Elrond can still decipher these." 

Bilbo clenched his knuckles, the serious annoyed look on his face the only thing from stopping Thorin from exploding in anger as the rest of his company seemed to be doing. The dwarf king calmly sipped the tea he'd been presented and mulled over the wizard's words. That elf might be able to help, it was just a shame it had to be an elf and that Bifur could only understand De KhuzdTunng verbally.

"Ah huh," Thorin hummed, pushing slowly to his booted feet. He held up a hand and just like that the company fell silent. "I do believe you may be right Master Gandalf. I do however ask that I take two of my company with me to this meeting to ground me." Thorin looked around taking in his fellow dwarves and their hobbit. "Hmm perhaps Bi…"

"You should take Bilbo, Thorin Oakenshield!" Boomed Gandalf, "He will be a calm head in the midst of your biased dislike of all elvish folk."

Thorin merely raised a stately eyebrow and nodded, Gandalf obviously knew nothing of the hobbit. 

"Fine wizard," he snarled, "Balin will also accompany us." He looked at the white haired dwarf, and realised they all looked rather rumpled and hung-over. Excluding Bil…Master Baggins who always seemed to look put together and respectable (something niggled at the back of Thorin's head that told him the hobbit wasn't as respectable as he appeared, but he only had hazy memories of the night before. "We will be ready in three bells Wizard," he huffed, "No! That is final Gandalf."

The grey haired Istari jutted his eyebrows, huffed and appeared to be readying himself for a fight. Bilbo growled low and grabbed an ear, the technique working as well on the wizard as the elf twins. He unceremoniously towed Gandalf from the terrace and deposited him at a walk way. Without saying a thing Bilbo turned his back on the wizard and stalked away back to the rest of the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are what Bilbo calls his embedded piercings and what he applies to Ori's collar bones. It sounds more gory than it is, but I thought I would put this here in case anyone was wondering what they actually were. 
> 
> Dermal Piercing is a simple process which needs a lot of care and precision. The method starts with cleaning the part of the skin where you want to make a piercing. An alcohol based cleansing agent is used to free the region from impurities.  
> If needed, the area to be perforated is shaved to make it free from hair. This is true in case of areas like chest and wrist.  
> The region to be perforated is marked with a surgical pen. Two spots are marked to indicate the points of entry and exit of the needle.  
> The fourth step involves ‘boring’ or making a hole on the skin surface. A surgical needle is sterilized, usually with 70% alcohol. It is inserted through one of the markings and taken out of the other. The hole is made into the skin layer which reaches down to the muscle layer.  
> The foot of the jewellery or ‘dermal anchor’ is inserted into this perforation. When the tissue heals, the foot of the Dermal Piercing anchor is firmly held in place. After Dermal Piercing removal of jewelry is not possible unless surgical means are adopted.
> 
> http://bodypiercingpictures.painfulpleasures.com/content/micro-dermals-anchorsmiss-chris
> 
> I don't own this image, but it will give you an idea of what Ori's piercings look like


	29. Snippets from the Journal of Ori.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dwalin finds a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you asked so nicely FanFiction Queen this is up early for you.

Chapter Twenty Nine-Snippets from the journal of Ori.

While the three whom were to meet with the elven leader set about getting ready Dwalin looked for something to distract him. His head was still pounding and his stomach was rolling, but thanks to Bilbo's tea and the water Ori had provided him he felt almost able to function, quietly. A leather bound book caught his eye. It had a simple brown leather cover, unadorned with any embellishments. There was no title on the cover and from its slightly dog-eared appearance Dwalin assumed it wasn't of elvish descent. He pulled it cautiously towards him, not daring to move rapidly or far, and settled himself against the wooden wall behind him. He peered at the cover trying to see if there was any indication there of who it belonged to. Upon finding nothing there he opened the cover and discovered an intricately drawn image of the company. His eyebrows crept up his head and he eagerly turned the page. The smooth parchment was silky between his fingers and the writings and drawings that covered the pages kept catching his eye. A familiar blossom caught his eye and he stopped to read.

He was in awe of the chalk sketch of the bloom. Its white petals and yellow centre leaping from the page, but he wanted to know more about it so he allowed his eyes to turn to the words written next to it. ‘Daisy: (also known as Chrysanthemum leucantheum/Bellis perenis) its common name in the Shire is Llygady Dydd. Its common name in Khazdul is Maudlinwort. It is known to the elves as Moon Daisy – this writer does not know the name in Sindarin. The flower is mainly used to symbolise lust and/or love. It is believed that whoever picks the first daisy of the season will be possessed of "a spirit of coquetry" beyond any control-this writer believes that is what makes the Hobbit folk so different to our own. To sleep with a daisy root beneath your pillow is supposed to return an absent lover to you. To wear a daisy blossom brings love.’

Intrigued Dwalin flipped through pages until he found another familiar bloom. ‘Violet:’ it read, ‘(also known as Viola odorata). Its common name in the Shire is Blue violet, it is known to the elves as Sweet Violet. Our own race appears to have no name or use for it. The scent of the Violet's bloom is supposed to induce lust in a person when combined with the scent of lavender. To weave violets either onto a person or onto an item of significance to a person shows that you find them physically attractive and that you wish to bed them. If given to a person in a posy of alyssum they symbolise an offer of protection to a loved one. To keep a violet given to you means you wish to follow through with the physical attraction-I can't see this working outside of the Shire though. I mean really what dwarf knows the language of plants. I wonder if Thorin knows that by keeping those blooms he is showing he is interested in a physical relationship, from the look on his face he certainly knew they represented lust. Dwalin didn't know either but he was rather gentle when removing the blooms from his hammer-maybe he just didn't want to hurt the pretty flowers. Damn though I wouldn’t mind him following through with the request.’ Dwalin blushed a lovely red colour, causing Nori who was watching everyone to elbow Dori and point to him.

Oblivious Dwalin flipped through more pages stopping on a page that showed a sprig of tiny white blossoms. ‘Alyssum.’ It read and Dwalin knew the whole company recognised it by now. He didn't read any further, he wanted to believe it had only the meaning of protection. It was almost sweet the way the hobbit had given them out to those he cared about. Dwalin had seen Nori do the same for Bifur, despite not being related and now they were together. Yes Dwalin decided it was rather sweet.

A couple of pages in a brilliant flash of scarlet caught his eye and he leant forward to peer at the picture carefully. It was definitely a showy flower, with brilliant red petals and a stamen that stood out proudly. Curious Dwalin read the text next to it and was annoyed to find several short hand symbols half way down the page that he couldn't decipher, before the flow of words continued again. ‘Hibiscus. Known as Kharkady in the Shire, it is unknown to our people and to the elves it is known as Graxa, the elves seem to have a different use for it than those of the shire. The flowers of the red Hibiscus flower are… (Shorthand symbols)… When used properly this is also used to divine a person's true soul mate, normally through their dreams. If mixed with the stamens of the crocus blossom and the burnt leaves of the Mastic then it becomes a more devious divination device. The blossoms are used in love incenses and sachets. They are placed in wreaths in marriage/bonding ceremonies amongst Hobbits and elves.’

Dwalin hummed and rolled so he was lying on his stomach, the book open in front of him. His hangover had receded as he was reading and he was absorbing the information in front of him. He wondered if Ori knew this stuff, or if the scribe was as ignorant of it as the rest of his people. Idly Dwalin flicked back to the front of the book, determined to read form the beginning this time.

‘Song translated from the language of the Shire,  
"You made a mistake,  
On the day that you met me and lost your way,  
You saw all the signs,  
But you let it go,  
You closed your eyes!"  
‘…I couldn't manage the rest of the verses and our company hobbit won't help me, even though he seems impressed I got this far, I did manage the chorus though, and I think the song reflects me slightly.’  
"I tear you down  
I make you bleed eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you and it's hurting me  
I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy  
Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel."  
I don't know if it's fun to be seen as I am or really annoying that I know have to keep that façade up.’

Dwalin raised his eyebrows again and scanned over the sketches that covered the next few pages. There were drawings of all of the company singularly. The artist had caught his expression well (to well though Dwalin) at the moment where he was trying to peel the chain of blooms from his war hammer without snapping it. He still had one bloom tucked in his pack, although now he knew what it meant he flushed again. There was a sketch of their hobbit without a shirt and Dwalin tilted his head as he took in the visible part of the tattoo and the piercing, he decided the hobbit was having them all on. The only image missing was one of Ori which made Dwalin feel insulted for the little scribe (not so little his mind supplied), he gulped and turned the page. Eyes widening in shock at the rather graphic image drawn there, he blush scarlet. Someone had a very good imagination, he thought. He rapidly turned the page becoming steadily more embarrassed as he failed to find any innocent images. 

Just as he was about to throw the book away from him, he turned a final page and his breath caught in his throat. On a folded double page was a sketch of Ori wearing naught but the leather trousers that had caught Dwalin's eye the night before. He blinked in shock, before returning to study the picture. It didn't cross his mind that it was an image he really shouldn't be looking at let alone trying to remember. The scribe was balancing on a log, his leather clad legs spread wide to keep his balance. His feet were bare yet again and Dwalin could feel the heat begin to pool in his stomach. He took in the tendons standing out on the feet, the way the toes were spread and planted as if owner of those feet could run leagues. His eyes trailed up the legs clad in those sinfully tight leather trousers the muscles in the legs were delightfully flexed, defined in detail thanks to the leather of the trousers. He swallowed hard, the image of the knit wearing, ink stained scribe not joining with the one in this picture. He moved his eyes higher, the belt he at least recognised, he had grabbed the scribe by it to stop him running into wargs just a week before, but the difference in how it looked then and now was extreme. The heavy leather sat low on narrow hips, the way it was casually slung, drawing the eyes to the trail of hair that ran down the gently muscled stomach to disappear into the top of those trousers. Dwalin couldn't believe a picture could be so explicit and yet so innocent at the same time. The scribe's stomach and chest were bare, and it was obviously cold, but Dwalin couldn't drag his eyes away from the unmarred downy skin of the scribe's stomach, he remembered how the shirt had rode up repeatedly the night before. He finally looked elsewhere and took in the wide shoulders and strong arms that the lad normally kept hidden under layers of knits. His eyes widened further as he realised that in this image the scribe had forgone his woollen mittens and was wearing a single leather glove on his right hand and a leather band around his upper left arm. He shot Ori a look from under his lashes and wondered if the scribe wore those items under his normal knits or if he'd donned them so whoever this was could draw the picture. Dwalin turned his eyes back to the page. The expression of the scribe's face was familiar yet different at the same time. Dwalin had become used to the smirk, oh it still did things to him, but when Ori was dressed in his knits and roughly spun trousers, Dwalin could handle it. On the face of the Ori in this book, it caused Dwalin's brain to go into melt down. He gasped out loud and shoving the book back under the pile of sleeping rolls where he had found it rushed for the relative privacy of the bathing room.

Across the room Bilbo broke off from his argument with Balin to smirk at Ori. Everyone looked after the direction Dwalin had ran to, then followed Bilbo's eyes to an Ori who was looking at them with puzzled innocence. Bilbo bit back a snort of laughter when his friend raised an eyebrow at his brother, the question 'who me?' written clearly on his face.

Thorin stood from where he had been prepping, "Enough Hobbit," he growled, "We have to go meet that Elf." As if on cue Gandalf appeared and Bilbo rolled his eyes at Balin, their earlier disagreement forgotten.

Slowly the three followed the wizard to meet with the elf.

Ori smirked behind his mask as he watched Dwalin make a break for the bathing room. He'd argued with Bilbo about the necessity of including that image, but now he was glad he had. He was even sure that his little act the night before had made it even harder for Dwalin to look at the image without fidgeting. Oh Bilbo would be proud of him, that little act hadn't been planned. Ori shifted uncomfortably as his new stud caught on his rough spun under shirt. Swearing softly, using a few words he'd demanded Bilbo teach him in return for teaching the hobbit Khuzdul ones, Ori turned his back on the company and manoeuvred his layers so he could apply the balm Bilbo had supplied him. The discomfort didn't faze him much however and he was soon back to staring at the gauzy entrance through which the warrior had disappeared. He ignored the strange looks he was getting from the rest of the company and stood. Peacefully he made his way over to the pile of sleeping rolls, and satisfied the warrior wouldn't be back for a while, crouched beside them fishing out the leather book. He swiftly tore two pages from it and carefully tucked it back into his knits, placing it securely into the pocket he'd designed to keep it safe. The pages he'd liberated he folded with practiced ease and sauntering over to his pack, pretended to be rummaging through it as he slid the pages into the top of the warrior's pack. He stood and met Nori's eyes from where his brother was watching him from across the room, he smiled and waved jauntily, causing his brother to raise an eyebrow. Ori shrugged mischievously and placed a finger to his lip. Nori rolled his eyes and turned back to talk to Bifur. Satisfied he was safe, he knew Nori at least wouldn't talk to Dwalin, Ori crept from the room to retrieve the images Bilbo had made him hide the night of the hibiscus tea.

Bilbo was annoyed. He stood silently as Gandalf forced Thorin to show That ELF his family map, then fumed silently as the wizard proceeded to tell the elf their plans. Balin was standing with his arms crossed a hand hiding his face as he watched the company burglar and his king glower at the wizard. The wizard mind you. Not the elf. He wondered if perhaps the Istari was slightly mad, because Balin knew if either of the two had been looking at him in that manner he'd be running, and if both of them had been, he would probably just have offed himself there and then. It would have definitely been less messy. He glanced at the elf lord, even he seemed to guess that the wizard was going to get it and was hurrying through his explanation. Balin bit back a grin when both Thorin and Bilbo thanked the elf courteously while still glowering at the wizard. Balin was impressed despite himself. They now had the location of a hidden doorway into the mountain and a date for which they had to aim for. He glanced around the room, finding the wizard had fled. Perhaps not completely mental he thought, dragging Thorin back towards the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for you here is the short hand version of what was written in Ori's journal about the hibiscus flower in full. 
> 
> The flowers of the red hibiscus are brewed into a strong red tea which is known for it's lust inducing powers. The drink is forbidden amongst humans for this very reason. If brewed in a particular manner it can force the drinker to dream of who their subconcious thinks is best for them. Unfortunately, for the untrained the dream will stop them seeing this person's face. For the trained they can make the dream as explicit or as platonic as they feel like.


	30. The Truth Hurts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I which Bilbo loses his temper. Big Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not followed Tolkien's explanation of the creation of hobbits, but made my own. There is a reason for this I promise you and it will be explained later in the story. 
> 
> ** Shire Tongue.**

Chapter Thirty – The truth hurts.

Dwalin had still not come back out from the bathing room when Thorin and Balin returned to the company. A fact which both thrilled and worried the resident thief. Nori kept eyeing the gauze and the warrior's pack, twitching with the effort to remain seated next to Bifur and not pry into whatever it was his brother was getting into. A rough hand on his knee grounded him and he turned to smile briefly at his One, leaning in for a chaste kiss. His mind turned to more pleasing thoughts and he tugged Bifur away from the company into the darkening grounds. Left on the terrace Bofur groaned and hid his head in Dori's shoulder, the steely haired dwarf merely patted him on the top of his hat and smirked into his pipe. He was happy for his rebel brother, even if he didn't want to think about either of his brothers doing, well, anything more than holding hands. Besides the continued interactions between his brother and Bifur drew the be-hatted dwarf towards Dori more and more, and that was something he was not going to complain about. Dori knew he was seen as a polite, well mannered, well-to-do dwarf and really didn't want to lose that image, but there was something about Bofur that drew him in. He didn't know if it was the permanently cheeky smile, the naughty streak a furlong wide or the warped sense of humour. Dori did know he valued the friendship he'd formed with the other and was quite happy to keep it at that, he wasn't going to object if the other forgot himself sometimes though.

Behind the gauze and oblivious to time passing Dwalin sat curled into a ball. He had his large hands fisted into his hair and his eyes were screwed shut. He was deliberately trying not to think about the company scribe and failing miserably. The younger dwarf had caught his attention when they were at the hobbits house, and drew it back to himself time and time again, normally when the warrior wasn't expecting it. Since they had arrived at the elven village Dwalin had found not only his mind but his eyes drawn to the dwarf. The drawing in the book had nearly broken him, and now he was fighting for control. He didn't know how Ori saw him, but his previous impressions of the smaller dwarf had changed completely, and he was firmly stuck in Dwalin's mind. The warrior wouldn't have minded but he didn't think he would be looked kindly on by the scribe. Sure the laddie had initiated physical contact, but he was overly (for a dwarf) touchy feely with everyone. Sure the lad seemed interested in Dwalin, but he swallowed history for fun and the warrior's tails of by-gone battles would call to his inquisitive mind, the laddie had sat for hours listening to Oin and Balin. Dwalin groaned and pressed his forehead tighter to his knees. He was stuck at a point of no return. If he acknowledged Ori as his One, then he was doomed to failure. If he didn't acknowledge Ori as his One then he would be forever tormented by that image. The image firmly stuck in his mind was joined by a hazy memory of the night before. He could remember the laddie sitting wearing his undershirt and a pair of leather trousers the previous night. He'd gotten flashes of pale caramel skin when the scribe had moved and the memories of it, hazy though they were, combined with the sketch and the mischievous look the scribe had worn when talking to the hobbit broke down Dawlin's last restraints. He swore fluently into his knees praying for some form of guidance, it didn't come. Instead he got Thorin's voice filtering through the gauze barking orders.

Thorin was annoyed. He was proud at how he'd handled that elf and Gandalf. He was impressed with the hobbit's blank face throughout. He was definitely annoyed though. They now had to be at the mountain for Durin's day, which kind of sucked as he'd been enjoying the reprieve Rivendaled had granted them. Not that he'd admit it to anyone. He was annoyed so he was taking it out on his company. He had not failed to notice his best warrior was missing, nor had he failed to see that Ori was also gone. He had expected everyone to be waiting to hear what had gone on. "Dawlin!" He roared, "Hangover or not get out here!" He was somewhat mollified when the warrior appeared, although wondered briefly about the blush staining his friend's cheeks. "We will be leaving soon, I need lists of what we need." He gestured around the group, "What do we already have? What can we get without accepting help from the elves? You know better than most. Can you and your brother come up with something?" He stopped and ran a hand over his face, suddenly looking tired, "Where's our scribe?" he asked in general. When everybody shrugged he growled, "And our thief? Bifur? Did the hobbit even come back with us?" He was met with blank looks and sighed. "Why me?" Dwalin walked passed him and patted his elbow gently, he looked sharply at the other dwarf. His eyes were still unfocused and Thorin had a horrible feeling the warrior wasn't quite with him. Still at least one of the company was doing as he'd asked.

Bilbo hadn't returned to the company terrace with Thorin and Balin, instead he went in search of the elf twins. He figured they would be leaving soon and he wanted to get his goods from them. It didn't take him long to track one of the twins down, knowing the other would be nearby, Bilbo stepped confidently into the grassy arena. "Elladan," he greeted calmly, "Do we still have business?" The elf shot him a look of surprise, his brother dropping out of a tree behind the hobbit. Bilbo stood his ground as the elves circled him, to their watching eyes he was completely at ease, hands loosely at his sides and feet barely denting the grass. He smiled at them, "After all you promised me something in return for hiding you." Tilting his head and deliberately not tracking their movements he managed to put them further off guard. "You also made my life awkward with the company leader." 

His stance changed slightly, causing him to lean on one leg, hip jutting, his voice deepened, and his eyes turned a chilly blue. "You had better not be breaking a promise to me, your people have caused mine enough pain." Elladan winced from where he was now behind the hobbit, the brothers had been planning on ambushing the hobbit to get some answers from him, they now weren't sure taking him on was a good idea. Bilbo raised an eyebrow seemingly hearing their unspoken conversation, "No it wouldn't," he said softly, two gleaming blades appearing in his hands and he spun them idily. "Thanks to your people being oath breakers," he twirled the blades easily, feeling the elves track their movements, "We are not quite as pathetic as you would have history paint us." 

Bilbo's voice became solid and the twins took a step away from him as the temperature in the arena seemed to drop drastically. Suddenly the hobbit before them didn’t seem as harmless as they’d assumed. They had obviously made a mistake in thinking the dwarves were the dangerous members of the company. It was clear to the twins that they were what had been holding the hobbit back. Elladan swallowed hard as he met Elohir’s eyes. They didn’t dare take their attention from the hobbit though and their eyes swivled back to him as he started to talk again. "Thanks to your people we became killers. You are the reasons we stained the green lands of the Shire with blood. You are the reason so many of my people are broken inside. You are OATHBREAKERS!" His voice echoed from the walls. At the terrace dwarven heads turned towards the sound, and across the valley elven complexions turned deathly white. Bilbo stood unheeding in the centre of the arena facing off against the twins. His head was thrown back, hair blowing in the breeze, his eyes seemed to glow.  
**We are peoples of the earth. We are the link. We are the chains holding two races grounded. We are descendants from Narvi and Celebrimbor and you denied us aid!**

He flung his arms out the embroidery on his bracers catching the cold moon light and showing ancient symbols of the Sindarin and dwarven races. Gasps echoed out making him aware of more elves surrounding the clearing. **OATHBREAKERS!** he shouted his voice deeper than that of a dwarf, and older than that of an elf, it rattled the very foundations of Imaraldis. **You are all oath breakers.** He continued lowering his voice again, his point being made. The elves who had ran to watch fell to their knees, crying out in denial. Unoticed Bilbo left the arena, once more an un-presuming, gentle hobbit. He had just returned the blades to his bracers when Nori and Bifur rounded the corner at full belt, weapons drawn.

Bifur pulled Bilbo close to him, checking him over for injury as Nori situated himself between the hobbit and the slower responding elves. The thief lips were pulled back in a snarl as he spun his blades dangerously. He lowered his head as the elves took a step closer, growling low at the threat they offered their hobbit. Bilbo placed a gentle hand on Nori's shoulder and the dwarf straightened from his crouch, lowering twin daggers. Standing between the two dwarves Bilbo drew himself to his full height. He pointed a hand at the now waiting elves, waiting until Elrond appeared at their forefront wearing a deep frown. **Tell your people why they are Oathbreakers my Lord," he spat, voice and hand steady. **I name you, Unbaraki! Vesta!** He stepped forward, Nori and Bifur by his side the trio looking dangerous in the moonlight. ** I hope you feel in your own special circle of hell!" The two dwarves placed a hand on each of his shoulders. They may not have understood all of his words and the tone of his voice made them not wish to interfere, but they would show their support. Elrond paled as his sons swept to his side frowns marring their features, a grave question in their eyes. Bilbo looked upon them one last time, frowning sadly, before turning and letting his dwarven companions lead him away from the gathered elves. Nori and Bifur didn't speak just rubbed soothing circles of his back trying to calm his now rapid breathing down. They joined eyes over his head, their hobbit had more to him than met the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation.  
> Unbaraki-ancient dwarvish for oath breaker  
> Vesta-grey elvish for Oath breaker.


	31. A Handshake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dwalin finally gets a hug.

Chapter Thirty One - A Handshake.

Ori had heard Bilbo's yell and recognised it as the hobbit, so now the dwarf was racing back to the company as fast as he physically could. He had no way of tracking Bilbo through the rabbit warren of passages that made up the valley's arrangement, so he was heading back to where he had last seen his friend, he would look from there if he had too. He pushed passed white faced elves, completely disregarding them, careless of rudeness or insult he offered. By the time he reached the terrace he was angry and it showed. His normally calm face was set in a furious scowl and his soft brown eyes were hard and showed no emotion. The sight that greeted him in no way improved his temper. "Where's Bilbo?" he roared, making the still staring dwarves whip round to look at him. Ori forced his voice lower, not knowing the more gentle tone made many of the company's skin crawl. "Tell me you didn't let him wander off when there are wizards and elfs here."

Ori eyed the king as he stepped forward a worried frown marring his countenance. Thorin swallowed, knowing that the scribe wouldn't hurt him, but cautious all the same. He was opening his mouth to reply when Dwalin swept by him and laid a hand on the scribe's shoulder. Thorin couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him when those brown eyes focused solely on Dwalin.

"Calm Master Ori," the warrior rumbled, holding the furious gaze. "Master Baggins did not return with our king or my brother, we think he tried to find some solitude." Dwalin's muscles twitched as those brown eyes narrowed at him and the scribe took a deliberate step forward. "Master Ori," he pleaded, feeling a rush of emotions completely out of place for the conversation. He licked his lips, nerves and indecision returning full force. Under the watching eyes of the company the warrior seemed to shake. A hand on his arm had Dwalin forcing his eyes to meet with the scribe's brown ones. The warmth of the fingers calming him down considerably, he swallowed and squared his shoulders, forcefully grabbing Ori's own and drawing a cry of protest from Dori. He ignored the oldest Ri brother. "You will calm Master Ori!" he commanded. "Until we know what, if anything, has happened to Master Baggins, You will be calm." Dwalin knew he was breathing heavily by the time he had finished speaking, he also knew he was leaning in far too close for dwarven propriety, but he ignored the scandalised gasps. He had recognised something in the scribe's eyes and knew the lad need someone or thing to ground him before he switched into a battle rage. He could feel the pulse thundering wildly under his grip making him surprised and impressed the lad hadn't snapped on his way back to the terrace. For the pulse to still be so fast when he was calming down meant the scribe had more self- control that most if not all dwarfen members of the company, maybe more than them put together. 

So lost in his own thoughts, so focused on holding Ori's gaze with his own was he, that Dwalin nearly jumped out of his skin when long fingers curled around his wrists and the scribe leant his forehead on the warrior’s. Dwalin froze at the proximity, but all Ori did was close his eyes and take a steadying breath. Understanding washed through the older dwarf and he pulled the scribe into a hug, feeling him start to shake as adrenaline flooded his system with no escape. He felt Ori stiffen and start to pull away, "Relax," he rumbled into the scribe's ear, "Just breath." The smaller dwarf sagged against him, tucking his head into Dwalin's neck, breathing deeply. Dwalin forced himself to stay relaxed, as fingers curled into his clothes and hot breath tickled his throat. He had not allowed even his brother this close in years, (he heard Balin gasp behind him and tuned him out), and he was standing holding Ori far to familiarly to his chest, dressed in nothing but his under clothes and weapon-less. In that instant Dwalin realised his mind had been made up for him, he could not lose his scribe. If that meant he had to hold any stronger feelings than friendship locked inside of him then Dwalin would do so. He rubbed circles on Ori's back, breathing in the scribe's unique scent and fighting the urge to bury his nose in the strawberry-blonde hair under his nose.

Dori sighed as he watched his youngest brother lean into the warrior's support. He and Dwalin had never seen eye to eye, the larger dwarf having arrest Nori to many times for that, but Dori was willing to forgive a lot if the warrior was capable of looking after Ori. It was improper for anyone but family to be stood how they were. Dori looked again, and shook his head, even amongst families that would be improper. A warm, mitten wearing hand grasped his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. Dori leant into the touch, feeling a moustache tickle the shell of his ear, well he reasoned it wasn't proper for families to be standing as he currently was. He smiled softly and leant further into the warm body behind him, he would leave them for now. A warm arm wrapped around his middle, and a chin rested on his shoulder. As he leant his head back feeling the fur of a hat tickle his cheek, he wondered how the other always knew when he needed a shoulder to lean on.

Fili and Kili were torn, they had heard Bilbo cry, but it wasn't until Ori had rushed back onto the terrace that they had put two and two together and realised it was Bilbo. They then watched as their friend fell apart in front of their eyes. They met each other's eyes and Fili drew his younger brother into the circle of his arms, and both watched in amazement as Ori crumbled into Dwalin's embrace barely fighting it. Kili sagged against Fili's chest, feeling the blonde's arms tighten. He breathed in a shuddering breath, he was worried about Bilbo he was worried about Ori. He tilted his head and took in the company. It hit him hard, he was worried about them all. Fili tightened his arms when he felt his brother relax against his chest. He buried his face into his brother's onyx locks and tried to calm the storm of feelings swirling in his chest.

Balin watched torn between amusement and mothering as Ori stood and stared down their king. He recognised the look in the scribe's eyes and was relieved when Dwalin stepped forward to try and calm the younger dwarf down. Then relief turned to amazement as he took in how gentle his younger brother was being with the scribe. His eyes nearly jumped from his head when he witnessed his brother initiate a hug. His younger brother didn't like to have people close to him, the fact he not only drew the younger one to him, but did so whilst unarmed and armour-less had Balin's head spinning. A strong hand caught his arm, steadying him. Balin turned to look at who had seen his moment of weakness, and sagged in relief when he met the eyes of his oldest friend. The wrinkled hand on his elbow tightened in reassurance and Balin saw his own confused emotions looking back at him out of grey eyes. He leant slightly towards the other, careful never to break the lines of propriety. Oin saw his friend needed more though and laid a gentle arm on his friend's shoulders, expecting a rebuff all the same, no matter how much Balin needed it. Balin stiffened as he felt his friend wrap an arm around his shoulder, but the warmth was soothing and the weight was grounding. Besides, he reasoned, it was Oin, the healer had been close to him for more years than he could remember, so anyone that had an objection could stuff themselves. He would just have to make it up to his friend for having to do this.

Bombur and Gloin remained among the packs, the company's belongings spread around them. They watched the interactions going on around them with wide eyes. Gloin's mouth fell open as he tried to take in the sight of Dwalin hugging someone, actually hugging someone! His eyes widened as he saw his brother with an arm around Balin's shoulders, he knew they were old friends but not that close. He gave up any semblance of control when he saw prim and proper Dori, leaning back against Bofur with his eyes closed and head rested on the miner-come-toymaker's shoulder. He'd even let the other wrap an arm around his waist. Gloin narrowed his eyes completely disregarding the Durin brothers curled up together since that was normal, they must have had something put in their drinks for them to act that way. Bombur was shocked, but not as judging as Gloin. When Bifur had been hurt he and Bofur had lost many of the boundaries that constricted their folk. Oh some remained but they had taught you give and take comfort when you could and hugs weren't necessarily a bad thing. He tilted his head to look more closely, although the way Dori and Bofur were standing was a bit odd.

Thorin had been relieved when his oldest friend stepped forward in his place to confront the scribe and then immediately felt guilty. It was his place as company leader to make sure his members were well, and he was handing the load off to someone else. An image of accusing eyes floated in his mind and he sighed hanging his head and rubbing a distracted hand over his face. Dwalin was doing a better job than he would have though. He'd probably have sent the scribe on his first and only attempted killing spree. He was as worried as Ori though, he was three members of his company missing and whoever had screamed like that was still out there. He had no doubt that Nori and Bifur could handle whoever it was between the two of them, but he had never seen his Bilbo fight, the trolls didn’t count. His head shot up and he narrowed his eyes in the direction of the shout. If his burglar was hurt someone would pay dearly. His fingers curled and he was about to growl when the scandalised gasps form beside him caught his attention. He turned to look curiously, and his mouth dropped. Dwalin was hugging someone. Thorin resisted the urge to rub his eyes, there was no doubt that Dwalin was hugging the scribe.

It was into this scene that a tired Bilbo and two confused dwarves walked. Bifur and Nori exchanged a glance. In an instant deciding not to mention what they had seen and heard from Bilbo. It was cute the way the company had seemingly clung together, even if Nori was a bit disgruntled it was the head guard hugging his baby brother. Bilbo ignored it all though and walked over to Thorin. The king seemingly unaware of watching eyes pulled the tired hobbit into a gentle hug before checking him over for injuries. Nori and Bifur leant against a post side by side, watching the interactions quietly, other than Thorin they thought their entrance had been unnoticed, but Dwalin sought out Nori's eyes and gently pushed Ori from his embrace steadying the scribe with a hand on his shoulder. He broke contact with Nori to lean down and whisper something to the scribe. Nori watched as Ori offered the warrior a shaky smile and gentle push in his own direction before his baby brother was swallowed in a hug by Fili and Kili. He eyes Dwalin cautiously as the larger dwarf made his way over to him, Bifur a calming weight at his side. Dwalin bowed low when he reached the pair and Nori's eyebrows flew up his forehead, momentarily joining his hair line, before his face was back to been an uncaring mask. "Master Nori," began Dwalin, his voice steady. "I wish to apologise for my actions and words towards you on the journey so far," the warrior met the green eyes of Nori with a wry smile, carefully ignoring the shocked gazes of the watching dwarves. "My attitude has been immature and I am sure you will honour your contract. It was childish of me to hold a grudge over our past," Dwalin offered a large hand and a disarming smile, "I ask not for your trust, that would be too much for me to expect, but I ask for your patience and perhaps your forgiveness for my transgressions this journey."

Nori stood staring at the warrior in shock, he knew he must look unbecoming, but he had never expected an apology from Dwalin of all people. A sharp elbow in his side brought him back and he realised he hadn't replied and that Dwalin was still standing there although he had lowered his hand. Nori bowed, deliberately lowering his eyes and stiffly baring the back of his neck, he heard Dwalin gasp when his meaning taken. "I accept your apology Master Dwalin," he began formally, "As a respected and strong dwarf you have my respect and my forgiveness. Perhaps even my trust will grow with time," he paused and offered his first true smile, to the guardsman, "Allow me to offer my own apologises for my behaviour this journey." He held out a hand and relaxed slightly when Dwalin shook it warmly. The surprise in the room was evident, but both dwarves ignored it. "Perhaps we should put our combined past to rest Master Guardsman, at least for the rest of this journey." Nori released Dwalin's hand and bowed again, "Nori of Ri, at your service."

Dwalin's deep chuckle filled the silent terrace, before he too bowed, "Please to meet you Master Nori, Dwalin son of Fundin at yours and your families." He smiled at the thief, "You are wise Master Nori," He winked at Bifur, "Hold on to him aye?"


	32. Revenge is Worthless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Thorin does menial chores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a oneshot up for Bilbo's revenge and Gandaf's meeting in 'It's Worth Fighting For' if you want to read them.
> 
> *Sindarin*

Chapter Thirty Two-Revenge is Worthless.

While Nori and Dwalin had been shocking the rest of the company Thorin had remained oblivious and was systematically checking Bilbo over for injuries, and rapidly annoying the smaller man. "Enough Master Oakenshield," he hissed, "I am unharmed. So please desist." Thorin stepped back and took in the careworn expression on the company burglar's face, raising a disbelieving eyebrow as he did so. "Honestly Mater Oakenshield," sighed Bilbo, "I am fine, we do however need to leave this valley before dawn. Your wizard can only buy us so much time at the Council of Elders. What is still left that needs doing?"

Thorin glanced around the terrace taking in Bilbo's words, his shoulders drooped, "everything," he groaned quietly. "How are we going to be ready to leave before dawn Bil…Master Baggins?" He waved a large hand at the still cluttered terrace, the unpacked packs, the undressed dwarves and the lump that consisted of a hugging Fili, Kili and Ori. "We are hardly ready to leave by next week let alone the morrow." Thorin could feel panic rising in him, and his blue eyes darted from side to side taking in all that needed to be done, his brow furrowed as he made calculations in his head.

Bilbo watched from behind tired, but caring eyes as the company's leader seeming started to have a panic attack. An attack that stopped as soon as Bilbo's smaller hands grasped the dwarf’s. "Breathe Master Oakenshield. Take deep breaths. It can be done, one just has to know which order to do things in." Seeing he had the dwarf's attention Bilbo led Thorin slightly further away from the group, "I am assuming you started them working as soon as you got back, so you will have a good idea what needs doing, what we need and so on. Now if there is one thing hobbits are good at it is planning." 

Bilbo allowed his eyes to rove around the group, "We have more than enough bodies here to get everything done. First thing, get Mister Dwalin to check over everybody's weapons. He can make sure they are intact, have a decent edge and so on." He grinned as he noticed Thorin making notes on a rough sheet of paper, the runes were harsh against the creamy paper and he was fascinated for a second. "Sorry," he smiled disarmingly, "Guess I'm already tired. This will suck. Right food. Mister Nori is good enough to lift what you need from the kitchens, send your nephews to help him. They are light enough of foot. We need stuff that will keep more than fresh meat and vegetable though. Herbs, roots, berries and nuts we can pick in the wild, I know enough about them that we shouldn't go hungry. Kili's quite good with that bow of his so he can hunt if we have time, and I've heard Mister Bofur is good at fishing." Thorin nodded, more marks appearing on the paper. Bilbo thought for a second. "Oin will need some fresh, clean wraps and to replace some of his rarer herbs, Mister Bifur should be able to tell him where to find most of them, well the herbs anyway. Master Balin, might be able to sweet talk the healers into giving some wrappings. Good luck to him, they are all a bit het up. That might help him, might hinder him. Either way he is our best bet there. Even elves fall for the innocent, friendly grandfather thingy he pulls off so well." 

Bilbo glanced at the list again, pointing, "You do know I can't read that." Thorin relaxed his grip on the pencil ever so slightly, and allowed his frown to lessen, Bilbo rubbed a hand across his tired eyes. "Need to get Ori to teach me sometime. Right we've got weapons, food and healing covered. Bed rolls, clothes and armour? Erm, Mister Dori and myself can make sure everyone's stuff is functional. I'm okay at basic sewing and Mister Dori is like Ori always sewing or knitting." He broke off on a yawn, "Mister Gloin could check the armour, maybe with Bombur. I heard he is good with leathers and I know Mister Gloin is the best blacksmith out of you all." 

Bilbo allowed himself to sag against a near-by pillar. He rolled his shoulders, silently cursing as they cracked, before wearily chuckling at Thorin's obvious sympathetic wince. "Sorry Master Oakenshield, I'm not built like a dwarrow, to much stress and my joints make funny noises. Do we have any rope? One can never have too much rope. We need to check we have flint as well, because as much as I like my matches they are useless if they get wet." Thorin stopped writing and rolled his eyes, "What?" I'm a hobbit we like our comforts. Get over it." Bilbo tilted his head "Mister Bifur could manage to get us some rope I'm sure. The elves would leave him well enough alone he scares them. He could probably find some flint as well. Ori can start making sure the packs are evenly distributed. We won't have time to source ponies so the packs need to be evenly distributed. It's no good giving Mister Dori and Mister Dwalin the most and expecting them to be able to function properly at the end of the day." Bilbo stopped talking and looked carefully at the king, he laid a gentle hand on the muscled forearm, rubbing his thumb almost caressingly across the pulse point. Thorin stopped scratching on the parchment and looked measuring at the hobbit. Bilbo smiled softly at him, "We all need to be on equal footing Master Oakenshield, and by that I mean even myself and Mister Ori will be carrying the same weight as the rest of you in our packs," he smirked at the almost blissed out dwarf in front of him, "It's not our fault the rest of you carry all those extra weapons."

Thorin stared after the retreating form of Bilbo, mentally kicking himself for being drawn in again. The soft looking man was dangerous in his own right. It was a shame, Thorin thought, he couldn't just keep him around to talk his way out of situations, would save a lot of bloodshed. He straightened from his un-kingly slouch and looked around the company. "Right khazad," he stated, drawing all eyes onto him. "We have to be ready to leave by dawn, so here's how we are going to do it. Dwalin will be in charge of checking weapons, by Mahal, let him check them. Gloin will be in charge of checking the metal armour and Mister Bombur will be checking your leather gear. If any of it is damaged let them fix it." Thorin looked around the group and saw the afore mentioned dwarves setting up their affects next to each other, he allowed himself a small smile at the sight of them working together. "Mister Bifur, could you please find us some coils of strong rope and some flints if these flighty creatures have any. If you could Oin in the direction of any herbs he needs it would be a great help." Bifur nodded and rested his closed fist over his left chest, Thorin nodded. "Oin we need a list of what herbs you need, Balin could you get us some clean fresh wraps my friend." Balin and Oin nodded and bustled about, and before Thorin had started talking again, Bifur had a list and was leaving the terrace. "Mister Dori, could you help Master Baggins with checking over the packs, bed rolls and spare gear we have with us. It would be best if we didn't start this leg of the journey with holey clothes and blankets," he smiled blandly when Dori merely snorted. "Mister Nori could you take my nephews and perhaps get us some food. Dried items such as cram or jerky mainly. We should be able to supplement them on our way. Shut up Dwalin." This last was aimed at the warrior who had just opened his mouth to object at the thievery, "Mister Nori's contract only covers the company. Besides they are only elves." With a flip of his dark locks Thorin sent the three on their way. "Mister Ori, would you be so kind as to start preparing the packs, I know at the minute there isn't much to do, but you can start by making sure the right people have their own belongings. Later if you could be so kind as to share the load equally between all fourteen packs I would be most grateful. We will be going on foot so from now on we all have to pull our weight. Mister Bofur would you be so kind as to fill our water skins," Thorin grabbed the miner's elbow as he passed him and lowered his voice so no-one else could hear, "then come back and help me plan our route when we leave this valley." When Bofur nodded looking confused Thorin sighed, "You are better at directions than me, I got lost twice trying to find Bil... Master Baggins' home, besides you have travelled these wilds more than me." Bofur nodded and took off with a cheeky grin, water skins flapping in a strange dance around him.

Thorin sighed and leant against the pillar behind him as he looked around the terrace. Everyone but himself had something to do and he felt strangely guilty about the fact. He straightened and marched over to Dori and Bilbo. "What can I do?" he asked them almost pleadingly. To his annoyance they met each other's eyes before Bilbo tugged him down next to him, and handed him a pile of blankets. 

"Check these over, if they are fine put them on your left, if they are full of holes give them to Mister Dori." Bilbo gestured to another pile, "Then start on that lot," He pushed to his feet, "I'll be back shortly, I have a couple of things I need to grab, but if your helping means I won't slow us down leaving." Thorin opened his mouth to object but Bilbo was already leaving the terrace, so instead he turned dark eyes to Ori for answers. The scribe merely shrugged and gestured weekly. Thorin rolled his eyes and turned to Dori who repeated the same gesture. So instead of getting his answers Thorin focused on the task Bilbo had set him. He had to prove himself to the hobbit.

Dawn crept over the valley of Rivendell, and humbled inhabitants crept to the newly dubbed dwarf terrace. Silence reigned when they found it empty of inhabitance. No sign was left that it had recently played host to a gathering of thirteen dwarves, bar a lone table in the centre of the room, on which stood several clear bottles, filled with a glowing scarlet liquid, all marked with an unknown rune. An open note lay by the bottles and Elladan and Elohir leant close to read the wobbly Sindarin.

*We the Company of Thorin Oakenshield thank you for your hospitality during our stay and for opening your home to us. We are aware that to strangers we can come across as rather unmannered and uncultured and we are all the more thankful that you allowed us this sanctuary. We cannot comment on the treatment the wizard treated you with throughout our stay, he is unfortunately not someone you can keep on a leash. Could you pass him our thanks for getting us so far and let him know that all of us (Yes Gandalf even Master Baggins and Mister Dwalin) would be pleased if he decided to re-join us. To the white wizard our burglar says F.U.B.I.S (no I really don't know what it means but my brother is dying on the floor since he's read that over my shoulder.) To Master Elrond, I don't really know how to translate everything I have been told so I'll say this myself. I am glad your sons do not take after you, they at least appear to have honour and a good heart. Take better care of them, I never thought any of us would say this, but after last night we all have a soft spot for those two. 'Dan & 'Roih, Mhaal's Gogaz Leib. (Oh and here's a lesson in Khazdul. That means Mhaal's blessings on you.) Our burglar says we should offer greetings of sincerity and kindness to her lady, and wish her health and happiness, none of the rest of the company know of who he speaks, but he does hold you in high regard, so that is well enough for us. Meri al Narvi. Ut khuzdaz Durin gelmag nos vaen dekhaz dornessiti. Ut Nommaz, Galadriel. We leave you in peace, although our hobbit is frowning at the fact we also leave you with the last of the shire's best wine. My apologises for the state of my Sindarin, when you can read, write and speak three languages fully and partially understand another four it can get a bit confusing. Please accept these liqueurs as a sign of our appreciation and as an apology for our leaving as we did.

Ori of Ri, transcriber for the company of his royal highness, Dorni Thorin Oakenshield, Brav Khazad-dum Khaz.

P.S. Elledan& Elleroih, the beer under the table is for you, the clear crystal bottle is for the lady, we understand you have different tastes.*

The company stopped and looked back down at the valley of Rivendell as the sun painted it in crimson and flame. Ori stood by Bilbo's side gazing as nature painted the white city in a horror of colours, "Bilbo?" he whispered, "Just what was so bad about the wine that we had to leave our last bottles of dwarfen ale for the elf twins and your last bottle of clear spirit for the lady?" Bilbo opened his mouth to reply but Thorin cut in "Master Baggins! I suggest you keep up." Bilbo threw him a look and went to reply to Ori, but after a glance back down to the valley he merely shrugged, "Revenge is tastes sour in my mouth if innocents suffer. Revenge is Worthless in the end Ori." He gestured to the backs of the company, "Let's keep up shall we."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words Meri-Galadriel=Friend of Narvi. We the dwarves of Durin make peace with the beautiful elfin queen. We hope we find you in good health. (A traditional, honorific greeting of the line of Durin that only an elf of Galadriel's character could hope to understand the respect behind).  
> Dorni-king  
> Brav-hero  
> Khaz-battle.
> 
> khazad=dwarves.


	33. On the Road again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company leave Rivendale.

Chapter Thirty Three- On the road again.

The sun was sitting high in the sky when any of the company spoke again and even then it was polite nothings. Most seemed torn between joy at being away from the elves and dismay at being on the move again. Those that had stronger emotions would have been had to spot from an outsiders view.

Thorin was fuming having received no answers from any of his dwarves about Bilbo's whereabouts, nor any answers from the hobbit himself. He was smarting because Ori had been drawn into his burglar's plan, both had smiled softly talking quietly between themselves for a few minutes. Then the scribe had sat in a corner for a while before re-joining the group. Then Bilbo had disappeared when they were half way out of Rivendell, only to reappear without explanation just before they actually left the valley. Thorin was feeling uncharacteristically jealous, and was taking it out on everyone, but more particularly on the hobbit. Every uncharitable thought he'd ever had about Bilbo came to the front of his mind as they walked on. He could feel himself frowning and wanted to slap himself when he reverted back to the grouchy dwarf who had caused the hobbit to snap before. He'd stopped himself by telling himself he didn't care what Bilbo thought. The hobbit was just there to get his kingdom back. He glanced back at the lagging male and repressed a snort, to help retake his kingdom indeed, he would be surprised if the smaller male made it to Erebore.

Bilbo was walking steadily on. His eyes focused on his feet and deliberately not making eye contact with any of the company. He could feel Thorin's disapproval starting to grow again, but since he had no idea what even went on in the dwarf's head he pushed the surprising hurt that caused to one side and instead focused on how his revenge hadn't tasted as sweet as he had thought it would. Ori's question had made him feel guilty for a variety of reasons. He felt guilty for wanting the elves to suffer through what his own folk had. He felt guilty at not including the lady and the twins, they were of age and if he was going to make normal elves suffer then the seer and the wanderers should have had to as well. He felt guilty for not explaining to Ori what the scribe was getting into when he wrote the thank you note. He frowned studying his toes carefully as he walked, unaware of the sun climbing higher in the sky. He huffed, as he thought back to the care he'd taken to doctor the wine. The rich ruby liquid had been transformed into the colour of a lusted after Shire wine, one that was rarely gifted to outsiders, it would have the opposite effect to normal though. The mixture of red hibiscus flowers, burnt Mastic leaves ground coarse and the shredded stamens of the crocus blossom, would induce an visionary state in those that consumed it. The wine would lower their resistance to the horrors that would try to creep into their minds. The horrors that Bilbo had seen in his sleep and brush into the abyss of denial since the Fell Winter. Horrors that help from the elves could have prevented. Suddenly Bilbo no longer felt guilty and he straightened his spin and stared at the back of Thorin's head. He would not take any insults from the dwarf, he had lived through his own horrors. Fair enough they weren't a dragon or a battle against the pale orc, but they were still real enough and Thorin would soon learn that hobbits were not to be crossed. For there is a saying in the shire, a hidden flame can start a greater devastation than one seen easily. His own flame was still hidden from all bar Ori and he intended to keep it that way. Thorin had also underestimated Bilbo's family line. With Thorin a king amongst his people, he Fili and Kili represented royalty. Gloin, Oin, Dwalin and Balin represented the nobility. Dori, Nori and Ori were from the middle class and the Ur family represented the working class. Bilbo knew he could fit in any of those layers. His Grandfather Took was the Thain of the Shire, the only hereditary title around for his people. His maternal Grandmother had been a Bolger, the only family of higher rank (well of sorts) being the Tooks. His father had been The Baggins, a well-respected, middle- class gentle-hobbit. His grandmother on his father's side had been an Underhill, a hard working woman with strict morals and an extortionist sense of humour. Bilbo smirked and deliberately slowed his step. He was currently playing at the polite, middle-class gentle-hobbit, but if pushed to far he was next in line to be Thrain, and he had been brought up by Belladonna Took who was every inch her mother's daughter. Bilbo looked down his nose at the king's distain. 

Ori was worried, Bilbo had been silent since leaving Rivendell and his reply weighed heavily on the scribes mind. There was also the fact that no one had made a comment on his moment with Dwalin, not even the warrior himself. Then there was the issue of Thorin slipping back into his old disdainful attitude towards hobbits, the one he'd had before Bilbo took him to task again and again. His piercings were giving him trouble, the tender skin around them objecting to the pull the weight of his pack put on his skin. For once in his life Ori couldn't decide which problem to focus his rather impressive mind on. He knew it would take a long time to get Dwalin to see him as anything other as a young scribe who was the little brother of Nori the thief, even if the warrior and Nori had made a strange sort of peace. Dori had become more and more distant since they had left the Shire and Ori was actually missing his mothering nature, the lack of fussing had him worried there was something wrong with his oldest brother. The problem with Bilbo was complicated. The hobbit had presented a new idea about revenge to Ori and the scribe wasn't sure what to make of the idea that revenge was worthless. Retribution and revenge were a large feature in dwarven society and for his friend to be so worried about taking his own version of revenge (Ori hadn't dared to ask just what he'd done) it made Ori question everything he'd been brought up to believe. Thorin's attitude he knew he could do nothing about, the man was his king first and they had never been close, in-fact Ori knew that if it wasn't for Dori the king would never have accepted his application to come on the quest. He was more worried in that if it came down to it his loyalty now lay with Bilbo and not his king. He felt himself stumble, but barely felt the steadying hand on his elbow so lost was he in his own thoughts, all the same he leant into its warmth.

Dwalin was focused inwards for the beginning of the day's journey. He was dwelling on his interactions with the young scribe and his reactions to him. For once the warrior was not aware of what was going on around him. He had fallen into step beside Ori and was staring at the back of Master Baggins without seeing it. He needed to figure out what Ori wanted from him and fast. He knew it was not safe to be walking around with his head in the clouds, but, having not paid any attention to his more delicate emotions for most of his life, Dwalin was now struggling to think of anything else. His gut reaction to any situation that required tact was to step back and let his brother handle it. Yet where Ori was concerned he found himself stepping up to the plate. He'd even pushed his best friend and king out of the way to help the scribe the night before. He needed to sort this out and fast. For all he knew the scribe was in love with the hobbit. Dwalin narrowed his eyes at the almost delicate shoulders in front of him, the unpleasant coiling in his gut at that thought brought him back to the present with an unpleasant bump. The hobbit seemed pensive, as did Ori who Dwalin was surprised to find at his side. Thorin seemed angry, at what or who Dwalin didn't first understand until he caught the vicious glance thrown at the smaller man in front of him. The warrior resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Thorin may be his best friend and his king, but if even Dwalin'd had his eyes opened to the usefulness and downright viciousness of the hobbit then Thorin must have been wearing blinkers for most of the journey so far. Ori stumbling next to him had Dwalin reaching a steadying hand out, curling his fingers around the deceptively slender elbow. He sighed quietly when bar shifting slightly towards the heat his gesture went unnoticed. Dwalin looked around taking in the tired eyes and worried expressions of the company. "Thorin!" he barked, "We are stopping for lunch." He released Ori's elbow and strode towards the king, reaching him just before Thorin gathered his thoughts to reply. "Pull your head out of your arse," growled Dwalin getting right in the other male's face. "Whatever happened between you barking orders and us leaving. Get the hell over it!" Dwalin turned on his heel and went to help Bombur dish out portions of the dried jerky Nori had managed to flinch from the elves' kitchen.

Thorin stared at the back of his best friend and most loyal support in complete shock. He had no idea what had just happened and until he figured it out he was not saying a word. He accepted his jerky from Bombur with a nod of thanks and sat on his pack while the rest flopped thankfully to the ground. He would allow this stop but most other meals would be eaten on the go. They couldn't afford to keep stopping whenever people felt tired, but he felt that they had made a good start and they'd had no sleep the night before and some of them would still be the worse for wear from the drink they had consumed. He allowed his eyes to rove around the company, a motley collection to be sure but they had shown their worth in their own way time and again, even the hobbit. Thorin narrowed his eyes at the smaller man, Bilbo was still standing up, wandering around the company, seemingly checking how everyone was. Ori smiled tiredly at him and Thorin watched in confusion as Bilbo slapped his own forehead, the gentle exclamation of his own stupidity drawing Dwalin's gaze. The warrior and the king watched as the hobbit unshouldered his pack and took out a small jar filled with a purple colour goo. Ori's eyes lit up and Thorin watched in shock as Dwalin's eyes trained solely on the scribe to the exclusion of everything else. Ori's squeak of joy had him frowning in confusion and he had yet another question unanswered when Bilbo moved between Ori and Thorin blocking the scribe from the king's view. Thorin looked up his eyes narrowed, and then tilted his head, the hobbit had blocked his view but clearly not Dwalin's. The warrior was staring at whatever was happening, his checks glowing and mouth open. Thorin pushed to his feet, "Right!" he snapped. "Rest time over," he pulled his pack on, "We move out." He'd turned his back on the company and started walking away so fast that he missed, Dwalin falling off his own pack in shock and being helped up by a wickedly grinning Ori.

When the company was on the move again the scribe leant towards the warrior deliberately invading the other's space again. "So Master Dwalin," he purred throatily, causing Bilbo to choke on a laugh behind them. Ori shot him a glare and turned his brown eyes back to Dwalin, "I wanted to apologise for my inappropriate physical contact last night," he lowered his voice, looking up at the warrior through his lashes, "can you forgive me?"

Dwalin was mesmerised, he knew he couldn't fight it. To hear Ori's voice turn so husky and with the scribe looking at him like that, there was really only one answer. "Always Ori," he groaned, leaning in closer himself, their shoulders were almost touching and Dwalin could feel his control snapping, "If you can forgive mine."

Ori laid a hand on the muscled forearm that was swinging loosely between their bodies, he repressed a grin at Dwalin's rather vocal (for the taciturn dwarf) gasp. "There is nothing to forgive Master Dwalin," he curled his fingers around to stroke the softer skin of the inner arm, having seen Bilbo do it to great effect. He was surprised at the response it got from the warrior though.

"Ori!" He exclaimed, his grey eyes fluttering shut, and his feet stumbling.

Ori pulled away sharply, "My apologies Master Dwalin," he pulled the sleeves of his knits down over his hands uncomfortably, "I will leave you be." Ori fell back to where Bilbo was walking silently.

Dwalin's followed his movement with his eyes a look of desperation painted across his features momentarily. "I didn't mean you had to leave," he whispered so quietly that only Bilbo heard him. 

Bilbo stared at the broad shoulders of the dwarf in front of him. He'd never gotten Ori's attraction to the warrior. Yes he understood Dwalin had a fantastic body and was actually handsome, but the male's character was abrasive and just downright rude. Bilbo rolled his shoulders back and straightened his spine, a look of determination flashing across his normally placid face. He steered Ori to Bifur and Nori, before striding over to the warrior. "Master Dwalin," he began softly, "is there anything I can help with?" He refused to flinch back as the warrior glowered down at him. Waiting patiently, Bilbo matched his steps easily to the dwarf next to him, walking in silence. Dwalin didn't answer, but seemed to relax. Bilbo glanced at the dwarf next to him and watched him watch the sky gradually changing colour.

The reds and pinks had faded to a pale, but darkening green when Dwalin finally spoke, "Master Baggins," he rumbled, "How do you do it?" Bilbo tilted his head silently asking a question. Dwalin sighed softly, "How do you always know when any of us need some support? A kick up the arse? A laugh and on and on? We're not exactly easy to read to outsiders. No offence." He looked down at the smaller man, momentarily getting distracted by the strange colour combinations. "You also came to see if you could help me and I have been nothing but rude to you since I met you. I need to apologise for that by the way."

 

Bilbo couldn't help the chuckle that came from him as the warrior rambled, "Relax Master Dwalin, I've already told you I don't bite." He smiled warmly at the warrior, "To answer your question I don't rightly known, I'm not much use in reading my own folk." He shrugged, and patted Dwalin on the shoulder standing far enough away so the warrior wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "Apology accepted Master Dwalin and thank you for apologising." When Dwalin seemed unlikely to be replying before full dark he chuckled again, "Just holler if you do want to talk Master Dwalin, before he sauntered off catching up to Bofur and smiling widely at the be-hatted dwarf. "Bofur!" Bilbo exclaimed happily, before lowering his voice confidentially, "Do you know when we will be stopping for the night? I can't see in the dark as well as the rest of you."

Bofur smirked at him and instead of replying ran off to skip along next to Thorin, Bilbo could only assume to badger the royal dwarf into stopping for the night. By the time he finally succeeded Bilbo was struggling to hold back his laugh, so when Thorin turned to look at him it appeared that he was out of breath. He instantly stopped laughing when the king looked disdainfully at him and tutted. Bilbo narrowed his eyes at the broad fur covered shoulders and his nostrils flared. The king was grating on his nerves already, how the hell did Thorin end up featuring in his hibiscus dream.


	34. A peaceful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ori gets bored of waiting for Dwalin to make a move.

Chapter Thirty Four- A peaceful night.

Days and nights passed in a stony silence between Thorin and Bilbo. Yet while their king and burglar grew steadily more icy to each other the rest of the company formed even closer bonds. Their fifth day out from Rivendell saw Dwalin and Ori finally speaking to each other again. To the amusement of the Ri brothers Ori was trying to teach the warrior how to knit and failing miserably. His slender fingers gentle covered the thicker digits holding the needles as he attempted to direct Dwalin in a basic pattern. To Nori's great delight it merely distracted the warrior further. Dwalin had nearly broken his own neck to stare at Ori's face so close to his own and had wound up dropping several stitches. 

Nori had become enamoured of the idea of his baby brother and the captain of the royal guard becoming a couple and he was watching their interactions with great interest. He and Bifur had found images in their packs the previous night and took great delight in showing each other them. Nori was offended he hadn't received one the first time round though. Now he and Bifur were watching the rest of the company carefully to see if they would also receive a drawing or sketch. Nori sat up suddenly "Ori!" he yelped, putting two and two together. The scribe and warrior jumped and looked at him guiltily, and Nori bit down the urge to yell. "Never mind," he muttered flapping his hand, "You two were knitting. Get on with it." Nori deliberately turned his back on them to watch his older brother and Bifur's cousin.

Dwalin had unconsciously ducked further behind Ori at the yelp from the thief and so when the smaller male turned back to him they were press shoulder down to hip as Ori leant over him to try and teach him. Dwalin leant back against the warmth radiating from Ori's body, and felt a warmth spread through his gut as a soft gasp sounded against his ear. He closed his eyes and dropped the needles swiftly turning his large hands and encasing Ori's more slender ones within them. Ori pushed closer to Dwalin’s back and leant so his mouth was directly next to Dwalin's ear. "Master Dwalin?" he breathed, the hot air causing the warrior too shudder. "That is not knitting." Dwalin merely tightened his grip, causing Ori to grin against his neck. "Master Dwalin?" Ori lowered his head so his nose skimmed the joint between the thick neck and broad shoulder of the dwarf in front of him. "What are you doing?" he whispered across the bare skin, hearing Dwalin barely restraining a groan, he bit back a grin. "I don't believe this is proper Master Dwalin," he drawled shifting himself closer, letting his own enjoyment of the situation press against the warrior’s back. Dwalin stiffened as his eyes flew open and he twisted to look at Ori's face. Ori merely smiled innocently whilst freeing one of his hands. He leant forward and placed his forehead against that of the warrior’s, his brown eyes darkening rapidly. "I do hope this is improper," he breathed his lips inches from Dwalin's own. Watching as Dwalin's eyes went wide.

Dwalin was struggling to process what was going on. Ori was a hot weight against his back and the gasp that blew air across his ear were driving his control to snapping point. He had captured Ori's smaller hands reflexively trying to control himself, only for the scribe to press closer, whispering words into his ear. Dwalin had tightened his grip deliberately setting himself but it had seemed to only encourage the scribe as Ori had ran his nose along his neck and Dwalin had shifted. Despite the question he was asked he was incapable of doing more than uttering a groan when the words blew hotly against his skin. Then Ori had pressed closer and Dwalin had felt something that had him almost breaking his neck to be able to look at the younger male. When Ori had lent in and pressed his forehead, Dwalin had to tighten every muscle in his body to stop himself claiming the lips inches from his own. He knew he was inexperienced, every un-bonded dwarf was, yet Ori seemed to know exactly what buttons to press. Dwalin felt a hand on his thigh and his eyes rolled back in his head as he struggled to control himself, barely registering Ori's statement. When it finally sank in he snapped his eyes open and he stared at Ori in shock. "What?" he gasped unable to believe his ears.

Ori glanced around and seeing that they were out of the circle of firelight and out of hearing range for everyone but Bilbo decided to take a risk. He walked around Dwalin swinging his slender hips slightly, he stopped in front of the warrior placing one hand back on the muscled leg and another on the rock beside Dwalin's hip. "I do hope," he growled, the words rumbling in his chest. "That your actions are improper," he continued walking his fingers to Dwalin's inner thigh, causing the larger dwarf's breathing to quicken. Ori looked directly into Dwalin's eyes before letting his eyes trail down the broad chest before settling lower. Ori bit his lip and looked back up into Dwalin's eyes again, "Well Master Dwalin," he rasped, "Are they?" He moved his hands up to rest lightly on Dwalin's chest, his own slender legs either side of Dwalin's knees. When the warrior merely mouthed wordlessly at him Ori smirked, causing the larger dwarf to blush. He pushed lightly, using only a portion of his strength, forcing the unresisting warrior to lie back against the rock.

Dwalin found himself staring at a cloudless sky instead of into brown eyes and was completely lost as for what he was supposed to do. He could have sworn Ori was flirting with him, but he hadn't thought the scribe was interested in him at all. He went to sit up again but a soft hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned his head to see Ori kneeling on the flat rock beside him, eyes twinkling with mirth and some unexplained emotion. Dwalin heard a crinkle of parchment and looked at Ori in confusion. In reply the smaller man merely settled more comfortably holding up a folded sheet of paper. Dwalin's eyes shot wide again as he recognised the image on the small bit he could see, before flying panicked to lock with Ori's own. "Relax Master Dwalin," Ori purred, feeling the panic flood the older man's body. He smiled causing most of the blood to leave Dwalin's brain, "If I hadn't wanted you to see that drawing I would never have posed for it." He leant in his nose running along Dwalin's check bone, before his lips reached the warrior's ear again. Dwalin bit back a growl at the loss of seeing those eyes before Ori's words registered with him. Before he could say anything the scribe was talking again. "You know I wear those leather trousers. Did you know I wore the leather arm band and glove regularly as well?" he inquired innocently and Dwalin felt his heart rate rocket. However when slender legs straddled his hips he could have sworn his heart stopped. Ori leant forward his hands either side of Dwalin's shoulders, and ground down slightly. He smirked into grey eyes, revelling in the fact it was all down to him they were so unfocused. He shifted his hips, licking his lips when he felt Dwalin begin to respond. " 'sup to you Master Dwalin," he groaned, gasping as Dwalin's hips shifted under him. He leant forward more, leaving no space between them and so they were nose to nose. "It's completely up to you," he pressed a kiss to Dwalin's partially open lips, "Are your actions improper?"

By the time Dwalin managed to get his thoughts in order Ori was sitting by Nori, his brother's arm thrown around his shoulder and both brothers turning red at something Bilbo was relating to them. Dwalin swallowed hard as Ori turned to look at him the glint in the scribe's brown eyes promising pleasure if he could only gather the courage to act.

Sixth day in and Ori was skipping alongside Bilbo singing at the top of his voice. Bofur wincing when he got the tune terribly wrong and Dori cackling evilly at the miner's discomfort. Thorin was walking at the front of the company, his back ram rod straight and his expression getting darker every time Dori laughed. Balin was talking animatedly with Oin, the old healer showing him some herb or other, the casual arms wrapped around a shoulder or a waist causing them both to turn red at points when they were looked at too long. Fili and Kili were bugging Bilbo who was taking their jests in good humour, and teasing them back. So far he had embarrassed them seven times and it wasn't lunch time yet. They had not managed to get him to blush once, but their enthusiasm was undimmed not knowing their entwined fingers were giving him all the ammunition he needed to dig up long forgotten exploits from his youth. Gloin and Bombur were talking about the meals they had cooked to woe their wives. Bifur was trying to feed Nori flowers and the thief was weaving them into his fantastic hair instead of doing so, causing Bilbo to laugh every time he saw them. Dwalin was lost in brown study.

When his best warrior had fallen over his feet for the tenth time that day Thorin called a halt to their march and the company found shelter within several standing stones just as the sky began to show the first tinges of pink. Dwalin waited impatiently for Ori to come to him but the scribe kept his distance.

By the fourteenth day out of Rivendell Dwalin was demented. He didn't know how to approach Ori and the scribe hadn't come to him since that first time. The company had stopped for the night within a day's walk from the Misty Mountains and so Dwalin was sitting chin in his hands glaring at the mountains towering on the horizon. He wanted to answer Ori's question with an affirmative, but the scribe managed to tie him in knots and leave him gasping like a laded fish, so the warrior kept his distance lost in his own thoughts.

In fact he was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to notice Ori's speculative gaze on him or Bilbo's severely annoyed glower at his back. He failed to notice Bilbo whisper to Ori or the scribe’s eyes light up with understanding. What he did notice was the sound of parchment crumbling and sharp edges digging into the palm of his hand when he balled his fists up in frustration. He looked down at his hands, before carefully smoothing out the parchment. It was the drawing that had first sent his draw to Ori into overdrive and he glanced up guiltily to check no one could see him, before falling to stare at it. He greedily drank in the image on the parchment silently cursing his own weakness in not being able to make a move when Ori had clearly made the first step. He drew back, holding the paper at arms-length to study it properly, a soft groan breaking from his mouth as he noticed the slight change that had been made. He was by Ori's side before he realised what he was doing, the parchment once again crumpled in his hand. In his rush he failed to notice the scribe was once again standing outside the ring of light left by the fire. He grabbed Ori by his arm and drug him yet further away, letting the darkness swallow them. Their eyes could see clearly in the night and he figured none of the company would be able to hear anything, he completely forgot about Bilbo, but the hobbit didn't cross his mind. "Ori!" he growled backing the scribe against a conveniently situated tree, entrapping him with large hands on his slender hips.

Ori smiled peacefully at him fighting back the groan when he felt Dwalin grab him. "Yes Master Dwalin?" he sighed. "You have ignored me for over a week and now you want to talk!" He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head and bearing his neck slightly. "What can I help you with?" he whispered sultrily, running his hands down Dwalin's chest to rest them on top of the larger male's belt buckle. He felt Dwalin breath deeply, watching his nostrils flare as the warrior struggled to regain control. Ori relented and moved his arms to rest on top of Dwalin's tattooed ones.

Dwalin pressed his thumbs into the sharp hip bones he could feel under his fingers, "Have you really got them?" he growled. "The changes to the picture, when did you get them?" he knew it was pointless to deny he had seen the original, and he was desperate to know.

Ori grinned and pushed him back, "Your answer first Master Dwalin." He smirked, fingers curled on the buckle of his belt.

"Yes" rasped the warrior, "Yes I meant to be improper." He tried to step forward into Ori's space only to have the scribe dance out of range again. "I hope you meant what you said Ori," he managed to get out despite the fact his tongue seemed heavy. He watched Ori loosen his belt and unhitch his several layers of clothing. Ori's brown eyes met his own and Dwalin's breath caught in his throat at the sheer lust in them, before mischief spread across the scribe's angular face. Dwalin struggled for control as in one fluid movement Ori merely pulled his shirts over his head.

Standing shirtless in the cool night air, Ori watched as Dwalin clenched and unclenched his hands. He smirked. "Do you like the original Master Dwalin?" he drawled, reversing their positions so Dwalin's back was flat against the tree. He pressed closer to the warrior at his nod and grabbed the narrow hips in a punishing grip. Dwalin's groan ripped through the air and Ori's grin deepened. "Are you going to participate some this time Master Dwalin?" he asked cheekily, even as he leant in and ran his tongue around the shell of Dwalin's ear, causing the warrior to tilt his head bearing his neck. Ori licked his lips and stepped back slightly his hands still on Dwalin's hips. He stood there not moving waiting for Dwalin to make a move. The larger dwarf cautiously moved a large hand to brush over Ori's bare skin. The fingertips brushing his nipple raised goosebumps in their wake and Ori caught his bottom lip between his teeth as they explored first one piercing and then the other. The flash of white teeth seemed to be Dwalin's breaking point as he surged forward catching Ori's lips with his own. Ori's groan echoed around the air followed closely by Dwalin's as Ori quickly took control again. He pushed back had causing Dwalin to hit the trunk of the tree with a thud, his fingers biting into the warrior's hips dragging another wanton sound from Dwalin. He caught Dwalin's bottom lip between his teeth, and then soothed the sting with his tongue. His clever fingers wound into Dwalin's clothes, they worked quickly, and soon Dwalin was standing as shirtless as Ori. Ori raked his fingernails down the strong muscles of Dwalin's stomach and the warrior flung his head back at the feelings racing through his body. He wanted the moment to never end yet at the same time he didn't know if he could take much more. His chest heaved as he gasped for air, and Ori took it as an opportunity to kiss down over its flat plains. Dwalin could do little other than tighten his grip on Ori's hip and shoulder as his legs turned to jelly. The sharp sting of teeth drawing blood had him seeing stars and he groaned shaking like a leaf.

"Ori?" called a voice through the darkness, "If you want anything to eat you better get back to the fire." Dwalin cursed as he felt Ori draw away from him. He felt like he'd been denied something, though he had no idea what. He slid down to sit at the base of the tree as Ori released him, the bark scratching trails of fire down the skin of his back.

Ori smirked down taking in the marks he'd made on Dwalin's chest and stomach, before pulling his own shirts back over his head and tossing Dwalin his own clothes. He placed a chaste kiss on the warrior's cheek before turning his back on him and walking back to the camp, "I'm coming Dori," he hollered, "I told Bilbo I wouldn't be long so he better have kept me some."

Dwalin sat in shock at the base of the tree, he couldn't process what had just happened. It was a combination of the burn radiating from the scratches on his stomach, the bite mark on his chest and bark burns on his back, contrasting with the goosebumps forming from the cool night air that brought him back to himself. He grumbled thinking about pulling himself back into his armour and clothing before stomping back to the camp. He was still hard though and the smirk Ori had thrown him hung heavy in his mind. Without bothering to look around Dwalin made short work of the ties at the front of his trousers. He hissed as the cold air hit his hard length and stripping the knuckle dusters from one had, licked a strip up it before wrapping it around himself. His head fell back and he groaned at how close that simple touch brought him. He dragged his free hand over the marks Ori had made, slowly pumping his hand along his shaft. When his fingers found the bite mark Ori had left he couldn’t hold back any longer and came with a growl in the back of his throat.

It took him several minutes to gather himself enough to clean up and dress. He bundled the ruined undershirt into the pocket of his trousers, making a mental note to wash it out in the stream he had heard earlier. Straightening himself up, he walked back to camp, fixing the straps of his knuckle duster as he did so. He was surprised when Bilbo met him with a mischievous but relieved smile and a bowl of stew. "Thank Vaccras Master Dwalin," he chirped, "Dinner then fix your god awful king." He patted Dwalin's arm just as the warrior was leaving him in confusion, "Oh and Master Dwalin," he whispered conspiritively, "I'm glad Ori didn't break you too badly."


	35. Three Pairs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dwalin finally grows a pair and Fili finally pushes his brother's patience too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Private scene between Dwalin and Ori.

Chapter Thirty Five – Three pairs. 

Ori was once again avoiding Dwalin and had chosen to walk quietly next to Bilbo. This time Dwalin didn't mind so much as it gave him time to think. He now knew the scribe was interested in him. He knew he was interested in the scribe. He just had to work up some of his legendary courage to talk to Dori and Nori. He winced, he was really not looking forward to that conversation. The company’s response to Nori and Bifur had been acceptance, (well, it had been after they had gotten over their shock,) despite the fact neither had asked the other's family for permission. Dwalin knew it was his job to make the first move as he was the elder and Ori had done all of the work so far. He straightened his shoulders as his eyes caught sight of Thorin striding at the front of the company. He had wondered what Mister Baggins had meant when he had said fix his king and only now, nearly a full day later, he was starting to understand what he had meant. Thorin was being, and Dwalin had no qualms about admitting this, a giant arse. He narrowed his eyes at Thorin's back he didn't know what was wrong with his friend and king but he would be finding out. So focused was he on Thorin that he failed to see Ori sidle up beside his brother.

"Master Balin." Balin looked around wildly at the quiet voice at his side. He smiled warmly when he saw it was the young scribe who had shaken him from his thoughts. He took in Ori's determination, and the sleeves of his knits pulled over his hands. He laid a gentle hand on the younger's arm trying to put him at ease. Ori smiled at him and his brown eyes landed on something in front of them seemingly giving him courage. Balin looked but he couldn't pinpoint where the scribe had been looking, so turned his full attention back to Ori.

"Yes Mister Ori, can I help you with something today?" he kept his voice gentle not wanting to startle the skittish boy.

"I hope so Master Balin!" Balin raised his bushy eyebrows in response to the answer but Ori merely smiled blindingly at him before continuing, his voice gentle but strong. "I know this isn't the way it should be done Master Balin," he sighed softly and looked over Balin's shoulder again, "but I think I could be waiting until I am in my tomb for it to happen the correct way. Now I think about it most of our company isn't exactly normal though so it shouldn't matter so much."

Balin was now intrigued and leant in slightly, still keeping the correct distance, but enough to make the conversation more private. "Aye laddie. We wouldn't want that." He chuckled softly the rest of Ori's words sunk in. "I agree with that statement, but now you have me curious what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ori looked the older dwarf directly in the eye. "I wish to have your blessing to court Master Dwalin, Balin son of Fundin." He stated confidently and quietly. He held up a hand to forestall Balin's answer. "Bare in mind Master Balin that although I may be young I have intelligence and although I may appear weak I could easily take on any member of this company." He raised his head, brown eyes hardening, "This bit may not be the dwarves’ way, but I believe your brother to be my One and I will fight to be able to claim him as such. My asking is merely a formality as one of us had to do it and Dwalin is terrified that Dori will squash him like jelly and Nori will poison him. I ask because I know Master Dwalin would want your blessing, and I want him to be happy."

Balin waited patiently until Ori had finished speaking, hiding his surprise thanks only to years of practice. He had always viewed the scribe as a gentle, scared lad, with little to recommend him other than his ability with words. However looking into Ori's eyes he saw a glow that only existed when dwarven folk talked of treasure, and that glow was solely for his brother. Balin swallowed looking the youth over carefully. The lad said he could match anyone in the company, the older dwarf realised this might be true. If the lad had inherited even a quarter of the strength that Master Dori showed or possessed a quarter of the skills Master Nori knew then he would be a dangerous opponent. He nodded slowly. "Very well Master Ori, I give you my blessing, although why a young lad like you has found his One in my brother I will never understand."

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile and the scribe suddenly looking nervous again, "Thank you Master Balin," Ori breathed. He hadn't lied with what he had stated but he was glad he didn't have to go against the wishes of a dwarf he admired. "Can I ask one more thing? Can you not tell Master Dwalin I asked?" He took in Balin's surprised and alarmed expression, "It's nothing bad Master Balin, I just want to see if he sees me the same way. See if he will ask Dori and Nori for their blessing since it is his place to do so being the elder."

Balin nodded smiling gently, hiding his smirk with great difficulty, that was a struggle he would watch with glee in his brother. He slapped a hand conspiritively on Ori's shoulder, and the lad fell back to start another conversation with Bilbo and Balin strode away to find Oin. When Dwalin looked back from his glowering at Thorin, the scribe and his brother were once again nowhere near each other.

While Ori was securing his relationship with Dwalin, the warrior was contemplating the back of his king. It didn't take him long to figure out some of what the problem was. Thorin was twitchy, brushing a braid behind an ear, tugging his gloves straight on his hands, caressing the hilt of his sword. All were signs of him being hurt emotionally. Dwalin raised an eyebrow. He didn't know who or what had upset his king, but the fact they had managed to do so to the extreme he was still fidgeting two weeks after leaving Rivendell was alarming and strangely heart-warming at the same time. Dwalin had feared Thorin had locked his emotions down so tight he could only feel anger. The rest of the problem only took the raised voice of Bilbo to reach them for Dwalin to figure it out. Thorin's back had stiffened and the fidgeting instantly stopped. Dwalin felt his mouth fall open and he glanced back at the company to see the hobbit in conversation with Ori. Abandoning his king and deciding to talk to him when they stopped for the night, Dwalin allowed his step to slow and soon was walking alongside the hobbit and Ori. Dwalin smiled softly across at Ori and received a smirk in reply. He closed his eyes for a second remembering the last time he had seen that smirk, and almost tripped on the uneven ground. A small hand closed on his sleeve holding him upright with surprising strength.

"Do be careful Master Dwalin," said a high pitched (compared to the dwarf’s) voice. He glanced down to see Bilbo looking up at him, a look that was a cross between amusement and worry in his eyes, but face kept impressively blank. "I do need you to fix your king before I strangle him with his own braids." To Dwalin's amusement the hobbit glared angrily at Thorin's back and the warrior bit back a smirk when the left fur covered shoulder twitched, he turned his attention back to Bilbo. "Although he would probably enjoy it contrary piece of…" Bilbo trailed off, "Sorry Master Dwalin, as you can see he is getting on my nerves slightly." Dwalin allowed himself to smile in response to the brilliant one aimed at him and Bilbo relaxed. "Did you want to talk to me or Master Ori?" he queried, "It's just that Ori will probably be avoiding you until you grow a pair," Dwalin followed Bilbo's finger and groaned, before turning his attention back to the still talking hobbit. "He likes you, you know. Well I should hope you know you were both vocal enough about it last night." Bilbo smirked up at the warrior, chuckling evilly as the cheeks turned scarlet under his beard. "I can almost see why he licks you, Master Dwalin, almost." Bilbo's eyes turned onto Thorin and Dwalin bit back a relieved sigh. "I can't see why I like him though," Dwalin raised an eyebrow, surprised at such a confession from the male next to him. "Oh he's good looking and if he were a hobbit I'd have definitely tried to take him for a roll in the hay before now." Beside him Dwalin flushed even darker as he twigged onto what Bilbo meant, "But your dwarven rules mean that's out and he is annoying enough that I don't particularly want anything to do with him at the minute. I don't even know what it is that I've suddenly done that's made him revert to useless hobbit tag-along mode when he interacts with me." He turned to Dwalin smiling softly, "Sorry Master Dwalin," he chuckled, "You know you can shut me up at any time."

Dwalin unstuck his throat and looked down at the hobbit carefully, "I didn't want to shut you up Master Baggins." He rumbled, "It is nice you now trust me enough to tell me those things." Dwalin gestured to the king striding along in front of them, "You know he isn't the worse person in the world. I don't know what is wrong with him, but then again he is emotionally stunted," Dwalin paused and thought a second, "More so than even I." He raised an eyebrow at the hobbit's snort, "Shut up Mister Baggins," he grumbled, "It's not nice to laugh at those less fortunate than yourself." He looked carefully at the hobbit then at Ori's back, "Mister Baggins?" he asked getting a hum in response. "How can I go about talking to Master Dori and Nori without dying painfully?" he was aware he suddenly sounded small and unsure, but he figured the hobbit wouldn't tell anyone and the smaller man would know what to do.

Bilbo looked at the dwarf walking beside him. He took in the dropped shoulders, the teeth pulling worriedly at the corner of the mouth and the eyes trained on Ori's back. "Master Dwalin," he sighed, "Just talk to them. Yes they care for Ori, but trust me they will not hurt you." He sighed when the dwarf seemed to crumple more into himself. "Oh for the love of Vaccras' smithy!" he stopped short and by simple act of grabbing Dwalin's arm forced the large dwarf to do the same. He deliberately invaded the warrior's space, growling words as he did so, prodding a sharp finger into Dwalin's chest and ignoring the winces his actions caused in the entire company. "You Master Dwalin"…he emphasised his displeasure with a sharp prod, "Need to grow some balls and just," he prodded again causing Dwalin to step back, "ASK!" he huffed and stormed off to Bofur grabbing the be-hatted dwarf by the arm and forcing him to move. Slowly the rest of the company followed after.

Ori, Dori and Nori had been following close in Thorin's footsteps and so had missed the end interaction between Bilbo and Dwalin. Nori was feeling mischievous and as he watched the sun slowly start sinking he turned on his baby brother. "Sooo Ori," he drawled. "Is he going to ask permission or is he still in shock with your drawing skills?"

To the confusion of Dori, the youngest Ri brother merely chuckled. "I don't know Nori, what do you think? You want a wager on when he'll dare ask?" Ori leant in confidentially making sure Thorin couldn't hear, "Besides I can't draw that well, the real artist is yet undiscovered by your snooping."

He grinned at his shell shocked brothers before skipping away to walk by Thorin's side. "Erm, your majesty?" he started, careful not to allow sarcasm into his voice. Thorin looked at him in shock. "I just wanted to tell you that Bilbo had only gotten me to copy some Sindarin over, you know in Rivendell when we were keeping secrets. I don't know what he said but his eyes were sad when you shouted at him." Ori looked innocent at the now gapping king, "Erm I also wanted to ask if we were going to stop at the bottom of the mountain tonight?" Thorin drew his head back looking startled, Ori pointed nervously, "It's just we're kind of standing next to the start of the actual range rather than the annoying little hills we've been wandering over for days and…" he was cut off by a large hand clamping over his mouth and despite himself he leaned back into the warm body behind him.

Thorin stared open mouthed at the sight of the company scribe using its main warrior as a place to rest. He had to clear his throat to be able to speak. Still shocked as he was at the scribe's sneak attack on his attitude (oh yes Thorin wasn't stupid he knew what the scribe had been saying and was impressed in spite of himself) and then at the familiarity his best friend exhibited with the scribe. "Erm yes Master Ori," he blinked looking around the company, eyes falling on Bilbo who shaking his head, his face hidden behind one hand. Thorin felt his lips twitch despite his anger. "You are right. I know it's early but we shall make camp here tonight." He looked back at the scribe who had his eyes closed and Dwalin who had moved his hand on to the delicate shoulder. "Besides I don't think I can handle drama in the mountains.”

Bilbo's snort echoed around the company, but before Thorin could take him to task Ori's voice bounced from the walls, "What the hell is your problem?" Thorin whipped back around and saw a shaken Dwalin staring after Ori's retreating back. He was swiftly by his best friend's side, laying a comforting hand on the muscled arm. He kept the thought that Dwalin currently looked like a kicked puppy to himself. To his surprise Dwalin straightened his back and his eyes turned stony.

Thorin gapped unattractively as the large dwarf strode away from him. "Master Dori. Master Nori." he rumbled, and to Thorin's surprise both Balin and Ori had whipped round to look at Dwalin with eyes and mouths wide open. Dwalin continued unperturbed, but with a lower voice and as close as he was Thorin had to strain to hear him. "I wish to ask for your blessing to court your younger brother. Ori of Ri is my One and your blessing is all that is currently stopping me from declaring myself full…Ompf!" Dwalin's speak was cut off and the camp came to a complete standstill as Ori launched himself at the warrior dwarf.

"ORI!" yelped Dori, while Nori stood making fish impersonations at the sight of his baby brother wrapped around the guard who had arrested him more times than he could count.

Bilbo broke the stalemate. "Excellent!" he stated, apparently to himself but turning the dwarves' attention from the kissing couple to him. "Now I know that block head can be trained, perhaps there is hope after all." Bilbo pottered his back to the company, seemingly unaware of the attention on him, but smirking at the fire he had managed to get started, "I still think it would like it if I strangled him with his own braids." He turned faking surprise at the watching dwarves, "Erm, Oh! Hello. Can I help anyone?" He stuttered out, moving to his pack and removing the roots he'd dug up earlier that day. “Bombur do you have the pan?" he looked at the red haired dwarf, and gestured at the roots. "I'll make a stew with these and those rabbits Kili caught, it should make a nice change to jerky and cram and will give us energy to get up that really big mountain. I also found some herbs so it should be really warming and will be just the thing to keep us warm this high up." Bilbo was rambling deliberately, tracking Ori and Dwalin out of the corner of his eye, only when they had disappeared into the wood-line did he stop talking and smile. "Okay enough!" he grouched. “Someone else help with this setting up camp thing rather than just standing around like a bunch of lemons.” Thorin was the first to move, stomping away to sulk on a rock, Bilbo rolled his eyes before turning to smile at Fili who had crept up to him while he was staring. "Yes Fi?" he asked gently as he could seeing the blonde dwarf acting unusually nervous.

"Bilbo, could you teach me how to cook properly?" Fili whispered. "I can cook rabbit on a spit most days but even that goes wrong sometimes and I want to …2 he trailed off looking around them nervously.

"You want to be able to cook for Kili?" asked Bilbo softly, a gentle smile on his face.

Fili nodded, "Yes. Erm part of dwarven courting is cooking your intended your best dish and burnt rabbit isn't exactly a best dish." He stopped and looked at Bilbo, both of them unaware Kili was listening in a soft smile on his face. "I just want to prove myself to him Bilbo," Fili sighed. "I eventually admitted my feeling to him you know. At Rivendell. We kissed, well he kissed me and I tried to stop myself but I kissed back and since then we haven't really spoke to each other after admitting everything. We haven't really done anything together other than when we were teasing you. I miss him Bilbo and I want to prove to him that I was serious at Rivendale and …" Fili trailed off as Bilbo stared behind him eyes wide. He turned and saw Kili standing there a frown on his usually smooth forehead, "Ah crap," muttered Fili. "Hi Ki," he tried to sound jaunty, behind him Bilbo winced when it came out only worried. "Are you here to help Bilbo cook as well? They are your rabbits and Bombur seems to be hiding so I thought it was only fair to help him…Erm Kili?" Fili leant back as Kili towered over him, hands on his hips. Fili gulped as his brother silently reached down a hand, he grasped it, and glad the gloves covered his sweaty fingers.

Kili tugged sharply bringing Fili to his feet and into his chest, he wrapped an arm around his brother's waist, holding securely against him. His finger splayed against Fili's hip tightened as his brother tried to pull back. Kili didn't care about anyone who was watching, knowing Ori and Dwalin had made enough of a display and Bilbo's threat of temper was enough to have the other dwarves sitting around the fire Gloin had got going. He released Fili's hand to trail his fingers through the blond locks. He was gloveless so he deliberately scraped his nails along Fili's scalp, relishing in the soft groan it got him. He leant close so they were standing nose to nose, his breath ghosting across Fili's lips. "I am rather turned on brother," he whispered, dragging the pads of his fingers over Fili's ear. He smirked as the pupils dilated in the blue eyes he was staring in to. He licked his lips, the tip of his tongue just brushed Fili's lips. He grabbed Fili's hand and brought it to his growing erection, "Feel that brother?" He gasped as Fili curled his fingers slightly, Kili forced himself to keep his hips still. "You do that to me Broth…er." He sucked in a breath through his nose as Fili pressed his palm flat against his groin. "You do that to me Fi. The you that you are," Kili kissed the full lips in front of him chastely, exercising iron control for the first time in his life. "Why would I want you to change?" he breathed against the full lips, a strangled noise breaking passed his lips, as Fili slid his hand down and grasped his length fully. Kili forced himself to keep going, unaware his hands had found his way under Fili's shirt. "Why would I need you to change? You have me. You don't need to catch me. I am already hooked." He bent his head slightly, stopping only when their lips were so close a breath of wind would struggle to get between them, "This is your last chance to leave brother." He managed to gasp out through clenched teeth as Fili's fingers teased him through his breeches. Kili curled his fingers, the nails digging into the soft skin of his brothers back, the responding squeeze from Fili had Kili's eyes rolling back in his head.

Fili smirked. "I'm not going anywhere," he growled, loosening the ties of Kili's breeches and ran his fingertips over the satin skin beneath his fingers. "I want to see you come apart underneath me. I want to hear you gasping my name, I want to taste the salt on your skin. I need to see your eyes black with lust," he looked up into Kili's eyes. "Just like they are now," he croaked. "Kili!" 

Kili's control snapped and he swept Fili upwards. Fili locked his legs around Kili's waist, gasping as a warm hand slipped passed the waistband of his trousers, and cupped his arse cheeks. "Kili," he groaned, whether in encouragement or warning he didn't know. Kili spoke no words, instead brushing his lips along Fili's collar bone, walking slowly towards an outcrop of rocks.

%

Ori wasted little time now he had Dwalin relatively alone. He knew most dwarves barely acted on their sexual urges after such a short time of courting, but he’d already had Dwalin hard and shirtless beneath him and couldn’t wait any longer. He heard the larger dwarf whimper as he backed him against a tree, fingers already fighting with the ties of the warrior’s armour and shirts. Dwalin wasn’t trying to stop him, but he wasn’t particularly participating either. Biting back a growl when he realised the dwarf was without an undershirt and realising what that meant Ori stepped back. He caught the warrior’s eye and raised his hands to loosen his own clothing. He deliberately took his time and felt a grin spread across his face when Dwalin’s eyes dropped to the skin he was slowly displaying. Shedding the thick woollen trousers he wore Ori stepped closer so he was within reach of Dwalin’s fingers. The strong hands closed on his leather bound hips and he stretched upwards to press a gentle kiss onto the warrior’s lips. A hand slip around his bare back and traced upwards until it gripped the arm that he had a leather band wrapped around. With Dwalin distracted Ori made short work of the larger male’s belt and trousers. He relished Dwalin’s gasp of shock as he dropped to his knees in front of him, dragging his nails down the muscled chest as he did so. Ignoring Dwalin’s erection Ori slowly unbuckled the warrior’s boots and finally freed him of all his garments. 

Dwalin gaped as Ori glanced up his naked body with undisguised hunger. How he could have ever found those brown eyes innocent he didn’t know, especially when the scribe placed long fingered hands on his hips and looked up at him through long lashes. Coherent thought deserted him when with a wicked smirk Ori leant forward and took Dwalin deep straight away. He fisted a hand into the scribe’s hair, the other scrabbling at the bark of the tree behind him to try and ground himself. Ori was unrelenting though and when he pulled back to lap at his head Dwalin threw his head back with a growl, fingers tightening mercilessly in Ori’s hair. His hips jerked as Ori moaned around the length he’d just swallowed back down again, the muscles in his throat constricting around him. 

Ori allowed himself a mental smile the hand in his hair was tugging at just the right side of pain. To stop himself from palming his own crotch through the leather trousers he dug dull nails into one of Dwalin’s thighs. He moaned as Dwalin’s hips jerked again and worked a hand up to roll the warrior’s balls. This got him a litany of curses from the larger dwarf and he dragged his fingers back to trace over the space just behind Dwalin's sac, the pad of his middle finger even brushing up against the bigger male's hole. Dwalin’s fingers tightening in his hair warned him and he swallowed eagerly as the warrior spilled into his mouth, drawing back slightly so he didn’t miss a drop. 

Dwalin’s body desperately wanted to drop to the floor, but even in his hazy state he realised he should probably help his One out. A hand on his kept him upright though and he groaned as the scribe’s clever fingers kept circling his hole. 

Ori swallowed, his throat and jaw aching delightfully. “Dwalin,” he whispered when the warrior finally opened his eyes. The larger male’s breath still shuddered as Ori kept up the gentle brush of his fingers. He was rewarded when the warrior locked eyes with his. “Dwalin I need to be in you.” Ori was aware he was only a hair’s breadth from begging, but watching the other dwarf come apart beneath his hands and mouth had driven him to the edge of his control. “Please.”

Dwalin nodded and watched as Ori swallowed hard. Soft hands forced him to turn and he braced himself against the bark of the tree. He was vaguely worried as to what was going to happen but a larger part of him was excited about just what the scribe was going to do. Nails scraped over the skin of his ass and he groaned as his knees were forced wider apart. “Ori?” A kiss was pressed to his tail bone and he forced himself to relax even as Ori stood, pressing himself against his back. The scribe pressed kisses into his shoulders, occasionally nipping with his teeth even as he grabbed Dwalin’s ass in both his hands and groped him roughly, sliding his fingers down the cleft occasionally and brushing over his entrance just fleetingly. Dwalin could feel his legs starting to tremble, but it wasn’t until he moaned, “Please,” that Ori moved things along. 

Ori dropped to his knees nipping at Dwalin’s lower back as his thumb prodded at Dwalin’s hole, barely breaching it. Ori wouldn’t push without the oil he’d flinched from Bilbo that had been in his pocket for nearly two weeks, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease. He wanted this to be enjoyable for his One and that meant he wanted the dwarf to be a bit more desperate. He rubbed his thumb in slow circles on Dwalin's hole, just pushing against it, and not in. His other hand slid forward and he used his fingers to play with Dwalin’s balls even as he rubbed unrelentingly against the smooth patch of skin just behind them with his thumb. When Dwalin started to tremble he pulled his hands away and placing one on Dwalin’s stomach shifted him how he wanted, making him tilt his pelvis to angle it the way he wanted it. He brushed his hand down the underside of the warrior's cock and over his balls as it returned to his ass, joining its mate and spread him open so Ori could access his entrance. When Dwalin let out a whine Ori grinned and leaning forward laid his tongue flat and ran it over his tight hole. This got him an almost whimper and he growled low prodded at the larger male's entrance with his tongue, tracing the rim of tightly puckered muscle and easing his tongue inside. 

Dwalin gasped as he clawed desperately at the bark of the tree legs slipping a little farther apart even as he tried to lift himself up higher. “Ori…p…p…please,” he whimpered as the scribe brought him neared and nearer. “Fuck,” he growled as the feeling of Ori’s mouth on him left him. He started to push away from the tree, but didn’t get very far as hard hands on his hips help him in place, a nip placed on his tail bone was all the warning he needed and he stilled. 

Ori curled his fingers into fists aiming for some control before relaxing them and dipping them into the oil he’d liberated. He pressed a kiss to the base of Dwalin’s spine as he slipped one of the oiled digits down the cleft. He knew the oil must be cold, but it would only add to Dwalin’s distraction. Slowly he circled the ring of muscle and senses peeled for any signs of discomfort from his One eased a finger into him. He worked slowly, digging the nails of his other hand into his palm to control himself. When he eventually found Dwalin’s prostrate he groaned in sync with the older dwarf and worked it mercilessly for a few moments. The dwarf sagged further against the tree and Ori used his free hand to hold him in place as he drew the first finger back and turned his wrist this way and that to slip his second finger in. The warrior was so tight around his fingers that Ori knew he wouldn’t be able to last long when he was pressed into the other dwarf. He wanted Dwalin at the point of begging before he did so he allowed his fingers to search out that button again. He twisted his fingers, scissoring them in Dwalin and spreading them to stretch his entrance out thoroughly. Once he found the other dwarf’s prostrate again he set up more of a fucking motion, pegging that button until the warrior’s keening filled the glade. 

When the keening became panting gasps Ori pulled back and slowly added a third finger. A groan ripped from the dwarf in front of him and to distract him from the burn Ori slid his free hand around to play with Dwalin’s balls. He pushed his fingers in deep and spread them wide, then pressed a teasing finger back against his prostate, rubbing in slow and gentle circles. “Oh Fuck!” Dwalin’s voice broke and Ori grinned, using his thumb to stimulate the warrior from inside and out, even as he rolled the dwarf’s sack in his fingers. He swallowed, unable to speak as he watched sweat start to bead on his One’s shoulders and a droplet slid down the muscles of his back. Watching those muscles tremble and hearing Dwalin’s begging become nonsensical Ori ripped open his trousers even as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of Dwalin. He pulled them free and pressed his chest against Dwalin’s back as he rose, one hand coating his own straining erection. 

He bit down on the join between Dwalin’s shoulder and neck as he pressed slowly into the warrior. Muffling the groan he was unable to keep back into the other dwarf’s skin, he used one hand to brace against his One’s hips as the other slid around to loosely grasp Dwalin’s dick. Ori kept moving his hips slowly until he was seated firmly inside Dwalin. “Push back from the tree slightly Miz Hrunar.” He grunted, digging his nails unconsciously into Dwalin’s hip as he tried to hold back. 

Dwalin gasped as Ori filled him. He was so close and could barely focus on what the scribe was whispering. When he finally understood he fought to get his arms to push him back from the tree slightly, the muscles in them shaking as the movement made Ori brush up against all the right places inside of him. “Oh fuck,” he groaned.

“That’s right Miz Hrunar.” The hand around his length tightened and with the added oil making the movement smoother Dwalin couldn’t help but kant his hips forward. A deep groan ripped from the dwarf behind him, followed by the sting of teeth at the point he suspected was already marked. He lost himself in sensations, then Ori twisted his hand just right and he was spilling his seed over the bark of the tree in front of him. 

Ori threw his head back and nearly howled as the muscles of Dwalin’s ass clenched around him as his One’s seed coated his hands. Unable to hold back any longer he came, biting deep into the mark he’d already created on Dwalin’s neck.

%

Bilbo was still sat by the fire, staring at now empty air. His eyes were so dark their colour was undistinguishable. His mouth was dry and without warning, flashes of his dream came flooding back. He looked across the camp at Thorin's broad fur covered shoulders and growled softly. He would be getting no sleep that night and he was going to kill Fili and Kili in the morn. Dwalin and Ori he couldn't get quite so mad at. A deep groan echoed out of the trees towards the camp and Bilbo nearly cried. Nope he was just as mad at them. He heaved the pan from the flames and wandered over to the rest of the company. "Eat up," he managed chirpily. "We have a long day tomorrow." Another moan echoed around the camp, this time from the outcrop of rocks, Bilbo chuckled, "You might want to find a way to block your ears tonight." He smirked at Dori's pale face, before smiling cockily at Nori, "Although I'm sure some of you can find another way to pass the time." Nori went bright red and Bifur choked on the flowers he was eating. Bilbo rolled his eyes and no longer hungry, pulled out his bed roll and pulled the blanket over his head, fingers stuffed in his ears. Around the camp fire chaos suddenly reigned. Nori took advantage of the confusion to pull Bifur away from the group. Dori was hiding his head in Bofur's shoulder muttering indecipherably, while the be-hatted dwarf patted him on the back, his own face pale and eyes glittering. Oin had buried his ear trumpet in his pack at the first groan and was now sitting laughing at Balin's pained expression, his hand never leaving the other's knee. Bombur and Gloin were bright red, being the only two left who knew exactly why those noises were being made. Thorin was sitting staring at the lump that was Bilbo Baggins. He had heard the change in Bilbo's voice and was interested despite himself. It wasn't embarrassment, of that he would bet his kingship on, but it was something darker that Thorin had no name for yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone spots the deliberate error I made during Bilbo's speech with Dwalin, the warrior certainly didn't.
> 
> Translation  
> Miz Hrunar = my one forever.


	36. Mountain Goats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company slog up the side of the Misty Mountains.

Chapter Thirty Six-Mountain Goats.

When Thorin awoke the company to make a start the next day both he and Bilbo were in a foul mood. While Thorin was, for once, content just to sit and huff into his breakfast Bilbo was a different matter altogether. He had spent the whole night achingly aroused and with Thorin's eyes on his back hadn't dared do a thing about it. He was not one to give a show and get nothing in return. It hadn't helped his case when the quite whispers from Nori and Bifur had turned into muffled gasps and cries after the rest of the dwarves had fallen asleep. So no Bilbo was not in a good mood at all. He growled inwardly as Thorin glowered across at him. He didn't notice the almost possessive gaze behind the distain and so glowered back at the dwarf, chin raised stubbornly. His final straw came when Bifur almost sashayed across the half packed up camp to hand him a bowl of watery porridge. He sat slurping it miserable. He'd always hated cram and now they were giving him a liquid version. He squinted into the morning light counting heads and to the confusion of the watching dwarves (namely Thorin and Bombur) a wicked gin settled on his face. He pushed to his feet and wandered across to hand his bowl to Nori who was responsible for the cleaning that morning. He didn't comment on how carefully the auburn haired dwarf was sitting but stopped just short of Nori being able to easily reach the bowl without having to move. Nori stopped with his arm out stretched and looked up at Bilbo his green eyes strangely almost as effective as his little brother's brown ones at doing an impression of an upset puppy. Bilbo tilted his head and smiled innocently down at the thief. Nori wasn't beyond begging though. "Please Mister Baggins," he wheedled, "Play nicely." Nori stopped seemingly wondering how much to say, before lowering his voice, Bilbo had to strain to hear him but didn't move closer, "We didn't, in Rivendell, we didn't… no more than… oh this is embarrassing Mister Baggins," he stretched slightly and gasped. "Please Bilbo" he almost begged. At Bilbo's sigh he raised a hopeful eyebrow and Bilbo relented, understanding what the thief was trying to tell him.

"Fine Mister Nori," he smiled and handed the dish to the relieved dwarf. "Can't go back to calling me Mister Baggins now though Mister Nori." He held up a finger and Nori stopped, Bilbo leant in and whispered in his ear, "just be nice to Dwalin today, he might be a bit more ornery than normal." Bilbo sashayed away the evil grin back on his face as he passed the water skins and a stunned Nori behind him.

As he reached the tree line "Holy Shit! You mean the Guardsman …." He turned to look back at Nori as the dwarf trailed off. His nod had Nori smirking gleefully before turning back to the dishes to hide his face. The puzzled looks on the rest of the company’s face had Bilbo's mood improving slightly. Not enough that he was letting either of the two couple off though. He bit his lip when he finally came across Ori and Dwalin wrapped around each other. The warrior had Ori wrapped in his embrace, but even in sleep Ori was draped across the larger dwarf's chest. Their clothing was scattered around the clearing, but somehow Ori had retained the leather armband and glove. Bilbo's eyebrow twitched. Apparently Dwalin had a quirk, and Ori was already willing to indulge. Bilbo's returning smile was all teeth and had Dwalin been awake would have had the warrior running for the hills. Bilbo quietly made his way to where they were lying, standing just behind Dwalin. His revenge was simplicity itself. He merely unturned the full water canteen over their naked bodies, before beating a hasty retreat. A water canteen that had been freshly filled from a stream running down from the mountains. Two cries of alarm echoed back to the camp as he skirted around the company towards the outcrop of rocks. He sighed when he reached them, peering around carefully, Fili was handsy with his knives and Kili was quick with his bow if startled so a different approach was needed. He knew how to wake them up, being the only one in the company who'd managed to do it without gaining a black eye. They looked cute he decided and despite his uncomfortable, sleepless night he was loathed to wake them. He knew he had to though as he'd given Fili his word he would stand up for them, and if the rest of the company saw this a hell would break loose. Fili was bare as the day he was born bar the multitude of weaponry still strapped to his person. Bilbo could understand keeping some close, but the position of some of those blades, he shrugged his shoulders taking in the scratches and bites littering the blonde dwarf's skin. Apparently Kili was aggressive. Bilbo shrugged again as it didn't really surprise him. He turned his eyes onto the dark haired dwarf. Kili's undershirt was still on him but ripped from collar to hem, a dark bruise blooming on the pale skin of his throat. Bilbo shook his head with a sigh, the lad would have a hell of a job hiding that. He was also trouser-less but had somehow retained his boots. Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle and knelt besides the two resting a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. "Come on lads," he crooned softly, smiling as Kili swatted at his hand in his sleep, "It's time to wake up."

Fili wrapped a hand around his arm, "Mister Boggins?" he croaked his voice sounding wrecked.

"Ah Fili," grinned Bilbo, "Guess I found out which of you was the shouter last night eh?" He chuckled as Fili blushed, nudging the hiding dwarf off his knee Bilbo stood, "You two best get up and dressed before someone else comes looking for you."

By the time they were all ready to go, four of the dwarves looking worse for wear as they cautiously shifted their packs to try and get them more comfortable, Bilbo's mood was fantastic. He bit back a chuckle at Dwalin's baleful glower at the steep mountain path that was in front of him. He had to literally bite his lip as he took in Nori standing with eyes closed after the thief had taken a fast step. Bilbo didn't know if he dared look at the Durin brothers but did so anyway. They seemed chirpy enough but Kili looked like he had been dragged through the underbrush that surrounded them, the bruise on his throat standing out glaringly in the bright morning light. Bilbo curled his left hand into a fist, focusing on the pain of his nails biting into the skin to stop him laughing outright when Kili hissed as he tried to grab Ori to tickle him back, the scribe dancing out of range with comprehension and glee dawning in his brown eyes. Fili's braids were wonky and despite his best efforts he was blushing whenever he caught sight of either his brother or Bilbo. He was walking fine but Bilbo felt his lower lip wobble and promptly bit it again when the blonde had to close his eyes when his pack shifted, a hand going to the base of his back.

When Thorin looked back at the company at midday it was with worry. There seemed to have been some sort of roll reversal and he didn't know just what exactly was going on. Dwalin was trailing at the back of the group, face set, but he blushed a deep red when Ori, dropped back to talk to him. Thorin had shifted his gaze and so missed the gentle hand the scribe ran down the warrior's back. Fili seemed to be permanently glowing, it was a fascinating colour on his nephew, but Thorin was worried he would pop a blood vessel. The lad's pack seemed to be forever getting shifted about, even in the short space of time Thorin watched. Kili seemed okay if a bit subdued, although as Thorin watched he winced as he stepped wrong. Thorin made a mental note to get Bil…Master Baggins or Oin to check him over when they stopped. Dori and Bofur seemed to be clinging to each other and deliberately not looking at their kin. White faced and quiet they worried Thorin. Bilbo seemed to be vibrating with delight where he was walking alongside Nori. He was alternatively skipping and walking, chattering ninety to the dozen about what Thorin couldn't tell. Nori seemed glad of the distraction though so Thorin said nothing. Bombur, Gloin, Balin and Oin seemed to be okay if quiet. As for Bifur, Thorin nearly missed his footing as he looked at Bifur. The dwarf was walking with the swagger Thorin had come to associate with the toy-maker before his accident. The grin on his face was positively filthy and Thorin watched in amazement as at his glance Nori flushed to the roots of his hair. He turned sharply back to the path and walked on his brow furrowed in a frown. It wasn't until Bilbo's wail reached his ears that he even realised it was sleeting and heavily at that. Thorin swore himself when his wet hair crept under the fur of his coat.

It had actually taken nearly a full hour of sleet to ruin Bilbo's mood, but when his old waxed jacket gave up its job, it evaporated in an instant. Fili and Kili had his waxed leather cape and Ori had his traveling cloak. He wouldn't ask for them back, the others probably needed them more, but he did not like the feel of cold wet mush dripping passed his collar. He definitely didn't appreciate the cold the now soaked shirt brought to his skin when it stuck. His head snapped up and he checked his waist coat was buttoned, sighing with relief when it was. Wet white shirts were never a good idea unless you wanted to show off, and Bilbo didn't want to show off. To distract himself he watched the back of his company leader, his endless chatter to Nori stopping as he lost himself in his thoughts.

The places of the company shifted again as the paths became narrower, and Bilbo found himself between Bofur and Dwalin, unable to keep admiring Thorin's figure as the night had started to fall and the hail storm that had just started. He lost his footing as the path beneath him crumbled, and it was only down to Dwalin's quick reflexes that he didn't fall completely. He turned to thank the warrior when a shout from further up the line caught his attention.


	37. Stone Giant's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company encounter Stone Giants.

Chapter 37-Stone Giants.

Bilbo couldn't hear what Thorin was yelling as his heart was pounding in his ears and the wind whipping around him. He did however hear Balin and Bofur. He stared at them in complete bemusement, failing to understand just how they could be so fascinated by the things. He was horrified enough without having to worry about inattentive dwarves. Not only was he far too high up on a ridiculously narrow ledge in sideways sleet and high winds, there were things throwing boulders around. He risked a glance at Dwalin standing next to him and was relieved to see that the warrior was as non-pulsed by the situation as him. He felt a tremor and prayed it was merely the impact of a boulder. Then the ledge he was standing on got narrower as stone rained down from above. Swearing he backed against the sheer rock behind him, one hand grasping Bofur's elbow the other gripping Dwalin's hand in sheer terror. He heard Kili's anguish yell from up front and watched in horror as the ground separated. He could hear Fili's desperate gasps as his younger brother was separated from him. He leant forward heedless of his own fate and his heart broke as he took in Kili's horror stricken face. Suddenly they were all moving and Bilbo realised they were on the knees of their own giant. He reached around Bofur to grab Fili's elbow, his left elbow pressing the be-hatted dwarf flat against the rock behind as he did. Reaching for Ori, Bilbo ended up standing legs akimbo, a dwarf held in both hands and arms forming a barrier to stop two more falling off. Beside him he could hear Bofur swearing in a high pitched voice, Fili was sobbing, but he focused solely on keeping his dwarves on the knee of the giant. The giant who was rather pathetic at this fighting malarkey, having just being head-butted into the side of the cliff by one of its fellows. Eyes wide he stared around him, peering into the driving sleet in desperation. Bilbo's eyes fluttered shut for a second as he saw the rest of the company make it to safety, just in time. The stone giant was moving again and Bilbo cursed fluently himself as he felt Fili sag in relief at seeing Kili safe. He tightened his grip on the blond dwarf's elbow as a lurch threatened to throw them off and pushed Bofur back harder against the giant's thigh. Ori had twisted slightly to cling to Dwalin, placing himself slightly in front of the warrior and Bilbo relaxed that elbow slightly to shift his grip on the scribe.

Their giant seemed to be getting into the fight, and if Bilbo wasn't now feeling sick he would have cheered the uppercut it dealt in return for the head-butt. Praying they wouldn't move to far from the rest of the company Bilbo let himself believe that they might survive if their giant may actually know how to fight. His belief was short lived as he watched a boulder speeding through the air and smash into their giant's head, decapitating it easily. He heard Kili's scream echo across the storm and Nori's cry of rage bounced around them, but their giant was falling and all Bilbo could do was press his dwarves (and he didn't even ponder when Dwalin had been included in that list) further into the giant's thigh as the hurtled towards the cliff face. He squeezed his eyes shut, hearing Ori and Dwalin exchanging soft vows of love as their lives seemed about to be ended. Bilbo swore loudly, cursing fluently in Westron, Sindarin and Shire as Bofur sobbed quietly next to him and Fili's voice offered a prayer of crossing. There was a certain amount of pain and complete darkness, before Bilbo heard Fili's cry of shock and lunged blindly, flinging the blonde dwarf back against the cliff face as the rock beneath them crumbled away with the falling giant. Bilbo hadn't had a chance to realise they had survived the crush of rock on rock before the ground beneath him disappeared and he yelped, twisting his body to find a grip.  
Bofur was the first to come to his senses and realised they were alive. He was lying across a curled up Dwalin and sobbing Ori. He heard a faint rumbling, and a crash next to him as Fili was flung away from the edge of the path. A sharp yelp drew his attention and he dived for the edge, Dwalin's grip on his boot the only thing stopping him from going over. "Bilbo!" he bellowed fear for his smaller friend over taking him. "Grab my hand," he almost sobbed, feeling Ori flattening himself to the rock next to him. They both screamed as Bilbo slipped down, before finding another grip. "No, No, No, No, No…" whispered Ori next to him. Bofur forced himself to slide further forward his friend's hand just out of reach. Dwalin's grip on his ankle was painful and the rocks were biting through his trousers, but Ori had a grip on his shoulder and Bofur was leaning over further than he had thought he would ever have done, all his training fleeing his head as he saw the sheer terror in his friends’ eyes. Fili had come round behind them, and he was screaming for help, warning Bofur of the approach of the rest of the company. "Hold on Bilbo," he hissed, "just hold on." He watched as Bilbo closed his eyes, nodded and somehow managed to swing his other hand over to grab another small piece of jutting rock. Bofur was surprised the smaller man had been able to hold on as long as he had. The packs were heavy, all of their hands were numb from the sleet and the wind, the rocks were slick beneath his own grasp and Bilbo was a creature of rolling green hills and corn fields, not of mountains and stone.

Thorin ran towards his nephew's voice, leaps ahead of the rest of the company. He'd been panicking quietly since the ground had separated. He should have been calmer now he knew his nephew was at least alive, but he was screaming for help in such a way that Thorin's mouth was dry and his heart pounding. He had hear no sound from his oldest friend and no noise from their burglar. If either were hurt, if Fili was hurt. He stopped short at seeing Fili apparently unharmed, being pushed aside as Kili wrapped himself physically around his older brother, both his nephews shaking as they clung together. He suddenly realised Bofur was hanging nearly off the edge of a sheer drop with Dwalin grasping both his and Ori's ankles in a death hold. The warrior looked at Thorin in desperation. "Get hobbit," he huffed, voice raw, "Bofur can't reach." Thorin's eyes widened in horror, and he rushed to the edge of the drop, staring in horror at the hobbit hanging on with his eyes shut, literally a hands breadth from Bofur's hands. Dwalin huffed and somehow managed to drag Bofur and Ori far enough back from the ledge that he could let go at the same second Thorin made his mind up and vaulted the edge of the cliff. His work worn fingers found a grip easily, and practice had his boots digging into the rock, yet he found even hanging how he was he had to lean back and down to reach Bilbo. His fingers closed on the strap of the hobbit's pack and he found himself suddenly looking into wide almost golden eyes. Bilbo seemed to realise what was happening as he managed to jamb his toes against the rock to push himself at the same time Thorin threw him upwards with all his strength. Bilbo released his death grip on the small ledge and reached his hands towards Bofur and Ori's outstretched arms. Thorin sighed in relief as they managed to grab and arm each and haul the hobbit up to safety. He steadfastly refused to look down as he set about pulling himself up, he was denying that he felt very height aware at that moment. He hollered as his boots lost their grip and like a miracle, Dwalin managed to grab his hand in both of his, the warrior obviously straining everything to pull his old friend to safety. Thorin lay on the ledge, gripping the rock underneath him in relief as Dwalin slumped next to him panting. The noise coming from the company drew Thorin's eyes across and he felt a spark of hurt that Dwalin had been the only one to notice he had nearly fallen. The company was surrounding the wide eyed hobbit.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," wheezed Dwalin next to him as Thorin pushed to his feet.

That was all it took for Thorin to snap. "He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin could feel his chest tighten as the beautiful eyes of the hobbit went flat, but he pushed on. He was their king and he'd almost died, the same as the hobbit, who had fallen off the bloody cliff and needed rescuing. Thorin shuddered at the thought of the hobbit falling to his death, he gasped for breath at the thought of how badly he would have coped if he'd rounded the corner to find his oldest friend or his nephew dead on the ground. "He should never have come!" He turned his back on the betrayed eyes of Fili and Kili, on the disappointed look from Balin, from Nori, Bifur, Bombur and Bofur who crowded around the hobbit as if they had almost lost a brother. "He has no place amongst us," he growled. Turning his back on the company and ducking into a conveniently situated cave, "Dwalin!" he snapped when the warrior went to turn towards the company rather than following him.

They were in the cave alone for a few moments and Dwalin shot his oldest friend a look of disgust, not able to speak before the rest of the company crowded in. Fili and Kili were still clinging to each other, although Kili had managed to pry one of his hands free to grasp Bilbo's. Ori untangled himself from Bilbo and started to walk towards Dwalin, yet stopped his hand still wrapped around the strap of Bilbo's pack. Thorin watched as Dwalin ignored his look and went towards the scribe. The warrior wrapped himself in Ori's spare arm, one hand grasping Bilbo's strap next to the scribe’s hand, the other fisting in his brother's shirt. Balin was alternating between grabbing Dwalin's arm and Bilbo's shoulder with his left hand, he seemed unable to unwrap his right arm from around Oin's waist. Oin's had his Brother's beard in his grasp, his head buried in Balin's neck and his free hand, grabbing Bilbo's elbow. Bofur was still wrapped around the hobbit, in a mass that consisted of Bombur, Nori, Dori, and Bifur who were alternating between stroking a hand over the hair of a relative, holding onto each other and Bilbo. Thorin huffed and sulked against the wall waiting for someone to notice he was there. He wanted to check the hobbit was okay himself but he knew his words made it unlikely he would be allowed with in an arm's reach of their burglar let alone be allowed to squirrel him away and check him over for injuries. He shook his head unable to understand why he couldn't make his mind up whether he hated the hobbit or wanted to wrap him up in wool.

"Enough!" Thorin roared, "We will wait here for the night. Gloin," he glowered at the red haired dwarf, "Get a fire going!" He huffed as Gloin snuggled closer to his brother, his eyes trailing to the hobbit, before attempting to do as he was asked. Thorin closed his eyes for a second. "Dwalin, can you check around the edges of the cave? I don't want any surprises. Oin check everyone for injuries, treat what you can. Fili, Kili…" he trailed off when they clung closer to each other, "Never mind, the rest of you find something useful to do and stop hugging the hobbit. Really one would think you all wanted to marry him." He ignored the incredulous looks sent his way and turned his back on them, "I will take first watch, Bombur when Gloin ever gets a fire going see to a meal."


	38. You do Belong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That scene between Bofur and Bilbo in the move. Hankies at the ready.

Chapter Thirty Eight - You do belong. 

Bilbo was miserable, he was cold, he hurt both physically and emotionally, but most of all he was angry. He was trembling, yet he couldn't decide if it were with rage, misery, shock or cold so he shrugged and turned to help Bombur with the meal. He had wanted to thank Thorin for saving his life, but right now he was back to wanting to strangle the dwarf with his own braids and so avoided the king with everything he had. So what if he thought him rude, it would sort itself out, but all the same Bilbo hoped it was soon as the mood swings were giving him neck ache. His heart felt heavy as he looked around the waterlogged, beaten down dwarves surrounding him. They all looked broken, like something inside them had snapped. Fili and Kili had sat down on the floor next to the fire and bar curling closer into each other hadn't moved. Fili's head was tucked under Kili's chin and the brunette's hold had to be painful, but all Fili had done was tangle their legs together, his own hands fisted in his brother's shirt. Both of their eyes were shut. Thorin was sitting behind them, his back to the company as he glared out into the night, but Kili was leaning against his uncle, and Thorin was leaning against his nephew. Bifur was holding Nori's arm with both his hands and Nori was running his free hand over Bifur's face checking for injuries from falling rocks. Dori was shaking, rocking himself backwards and forwards as Bofur desperately tried to calm him. Bilbo watched as the grey-haired dwarf leant into Bofur's touch, his eyes falling shut as he finally cried out his anguish at the thought of losing his baby brother, and had Bofur been able to hear his thoughts the realisation that he'd almost lost the miner. Bofur's arms closed around Dori's shoulders and he met Bilbo's eyes with an almost frantic look. Bilbo shook his head gently and looked away. Bombur was twitching next to him, and Bilbo nudged him. "Go to them," he whispered, "they need to see if you are okay as well," Bombur was up and away before Bilbo had finished talking, both of them excelling at ignoring Thorin's loud tut. Bilbo allowed his eyes to rove further, following Bombur as he fussed over his cousin and brother. Balin was sitting behind Oin. The healer was leaning back against the white haired dwarf's chest, grasping tightly at the arm around his waist and finger's now tangled in his brother's hair. Gloin had one hand wrapped around the locket at his throat, the other stroking his brother's beard calmingly. Ori had Dwalin in a bear hug, the warrior was shaking slightly where he was sat huddled on the floor, and Ori seemed unable to let him go. Bilbo hung his head as Thorin's word's rushed back to him, the loneliness sweeping through his body. He bit his lip to force back a sob. Thorin was right, he really had no place here. At least at home he'd had the gang. Even if he didn't really fit there, the Gaffer looked after him and Gardener would have been sitting with him. Here he had no one. He had no family, only friends who (and he didn't begrudge them this at all) had their own families and Ones to be concerned about.

Thorin sat with his back to the company sharpening his sword, he could see their reflections in the weapon and he had to bite his lip guiltily as he realised the hobbit was sitting alone after nearly dying. He had known before Dwalin had glared at him that he shouldn't have said those things, but he had been unable to help himself. He watched as Bilbo rattled the pot to get the company’s attention. He watched as Bofur and Dori were the first to the hobbit their concerned gazes being ignored as the hobbit seemed to shrink in on himself.

There was no talk from the company as they ate their food. There was no talk from the company as they settled into what seemed to be a large pile to sleep. Thorin watched as Bilbo moved back into the shadows, so engrossed by the burglar was he that he jumped when someone roughly shoved a bowl of stew into his hands. "Go eat Thorin," growled Bofur, looking as upset as Thorin had ever seen the happy-go-lucky miner. "Just don't!" he snapped as Thorin opened his mouth to talk, "Go away and eat before I say something I will regret to my own king." He flapped his hands when Thorin still sat there staring stupidly up at him. "Go away and eat," he almost growled, "I will take first watch for the night proper." He watched as Thorin walked slowly away and wondered if he should have warned the dwarf about the company's displeasure at him, before deciding it was none of his business.

Bofur watched as the company settled down to sleep, he sighed sadly as he saw Bilbo deliberately separate himself from them, his small form shivering as the fire had died down. He had to bite back a growl when no one dare call the hobbit back, Thorin had scared them all earlier as they had all thought he had come to at least respect the hobbit at Rivendell. He watched as sleep claimed all but two of the company. He knew Thorin was awake, as the grip on the pommel of his sword never loosened and the breathing pattern stayed the same. He knew Bilbo was still awake as the smaller man was shivering, but otherwise lying perfectly still. The night was passing slowly and Bofur had settled against the wall of a cave, hidden from the wind and rain by a rocky outcrop, but still able to see everything. So it was that he noticed Bilbo creep silently passed the rest of the company. He held his breath, praying that his new friend was not going to leave them. He sat forwards as Bilbo silently made his way to the mouth of the cave, pushing to his feet without realising. "Where'd you think you're going?" Bofur gasped, feeling stupid even as he said the words.

He watched as Bilbo's back stiffened and the dwarf nearly cried at the cold look on his face. "Back to Rivendell," he whispered, not quite making eye contact with Bofur.

"No! No!" Bofur hissed, stumbling towards Bilbo, half reaching out a shaking hand. "You can't turn back now!" he almost sobbed, "You're part of the c'pany!" He could feel himself shaking. He had to get Bilbo to stay, he couldn't let his friend leave over Thorin's stupid words. He could feel his heart breaking at the look on his friend's face. It would kill Ori, Kili and Fili. "You're one of us!" he stammered out, not realising his voice had become high pitched towards the end.

Bilbo sighed softly, seeming like it was hurting to stay and talk, "I'm not though am I?" he said, finally meeting Bofur's eye's, and the dwarf stepped forward, wrapping a hand around Bilbo's wrist trying to stop the words. He nearly sobbed out loud as Bilbo gently freed his arm, the rejection hurt more than he thought it should. "Thorin said I should never have come," Bofur frowned as the smaller man's shoulders slumped, "and he was right." Bofur had to lean in to hear Bilbo properly now, he wanted to beg his friend to stay and yet at the same time he wanted to go and kick his king until Thorin apologised. He realised he'd failed to say anything when Bilbo gave him a sad smile and continued, "I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking," he took a deep breath that Bofur echoed, closing his mittened hand around Bilbo's wrist again. "I should never have run out my door," muttered Bilbo, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

Bofur was grasping at straws, "You're homesick," he said kicking himself when it came out sounding surprised. "I understand." He continued nodding his head, only realising he had made a tremendous mistake when Bilbo's fists clenched and his face went cold again, no light shining in his strangely colour eyes.

"No you don't!" he snapped, and Bofur drew a breath, pain hitting him in the heart. He saw regret flash momentarily across Bilbo's face and watch his friend steel himself. He knew then that what was coming would not be nice. "You don't understand. None of you do! You're dwarves! You're used to this life, to living on the road, to never belonging anywhere!" He took a deep breath and Bofur final got it, Bilbo was deliberately trying to hurt him. He couldn't deny it was working, but he knew the hobbit meant little of what he was saying. He watched, knowing his face was crinkled in pain despite understanding that. He watched as Bilbo closed his eyes seemingly in pain himself. "I'm sorry, I…I…d…didn't …" he trailed off and took a shaky breath no longer able to meet Bofur's eyes.

Bofur felt his heart shatter. Bilbo was pushing him away, making it easier on Bofur to accept his leaving. That Bilbo was willing to do that for him made Bofur's heart hurt more than the words just uttered "No you're right," he whimpered, looking around the still sleeping company, unable to stand seeing the pain in Bilbo's eyes. "We don't belong anywhere," Bofur felt his words hit home and winced. He hadn't meant to make Bilbo feel worse, he was just rambling. He laid a hand on Bilbo's arm and forced a smile onto his face when his friend finally looked at him, "I wish you all the luck in the world."

Thorin shut his eyes where he was lying in the dark. Bilbo's word had sent shard of ice into his heart. He had been behind Bofur's begging him to stay. He had been behind anything that made his hobbit stay. He knew when Bofur wished the other luck that Bilbo would still be leaving. He would be leaving them with no good bye other than to Bofur. He would be leaving them thinking no one cared. His creeping away in the night would make it easier on the company, their anger would make it easier to bare his parting, but it would make it harder on his hobbit. Thorin swallowed. His hobbit would be leaving him. His fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword, Bilbo would be leaving him thinking Thorin hated him. He opened his eyes when the conversation across the cave continued.

Bofur felt himself smile properly at the look of relief and sadness in Bilbo's eyes. "I really do," he stated, moving his hand to grasp Bilbo's shoulder. Shaking it. Bilbo finally smiled back at him, gave a last glance around the cave before turning to leave. It was then that it caught Bofur's eye. "What's that?" he heard himself holler.  
Thorin was pushing to one elbow when he saw it. The sand on the floor of the cave seemed to be trickling downwards in lines. "Wake up!" he yelled as Bilbo half pulled his sword free the blue glow bathing the cave in a ghostly light. Bofur stumbled as the floor shifted and Thorin watched Bilbo grab the miner’s arm. As he pushed to his feet the floor disappeared beneath them and he was falling into blackness. He crashed heavily onto rock and slid yet further downwards. He could hear from the cries and clanks behind him that the company had also fallen and he didn't know whether to be relieved that they hadn't been separated, or horrified that they were there with him. Kili slid past him a look of morbid amusement of his young face and Dwalin’s voice echoed around the stone cussing up a storm. Then he was falling again so he slammed his eyes shut. He forced them open at Balin’s soft laughter in his ear, he peered at the white haired dwarf in bemeausment glad someone was enjoying themselves and landing on a wooden latted floor. He found himself staring down into blackness, and then he was being landed on by the rest of the company. 

"Look Out!" Bilbo's voice sounded high and strained, and it was then Thorin heard them. Goblins!


	39. Gollum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo meets a strange being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using the book for this chapter rather than the film. I prefer Tolkien's Gollum and it lets Scribe come out to play.

Chapter Thirty nine - Gollum.

They were upon them before the company could think about moving. Sharp claws raked at skin and clothes, grabbing at weapons and pulling dwarves apart before they could get their bearings. 

"Get off him!" Ah that was Dori fighting to get to Bofur, thought Bilbo dimly.

"ORI!" Bilbo winced at the roar in his ear. That would be Dwalin. 

"No you don't," a quite snarl, ah Nori was fighting back. Dammit, thought Bilbo, fighting back with really sharp elbows. He doubled up gasping for breath. His head spun sickeningly and for one horrible moment Bilbo though he was going to pass out. When he got control of himself he was alone and no matter how he strained his ears he couldn't hear the company. He was completely alone. He fought back a shiver and settled his thankfully intact pack firmly onto his shoulders. A flash of cream caught his eyes and as he stooped over it he realised it was Ori's journal…both of them, his private one and the journal documenting the quest. He slid his pack off and glancing around carefully settled the leather bound books into its depths. He yelped silently as he kicks something as he stands back up. The carved red wooden box looks familiar, he risks lowering his gaze to look inside and realises it is Dori's work box. That to goes into his pack and he now starts a determined search for the company's belongs. Most packs seem to have been shredded and tossed over the edge, but he manages to find Kili's bow and several arrows, which after some fussing he manages to attach to his own back. A pack of dry rations, and several sachets of Oin's herbs, go into his pack. He is just reaching for Bifur's sheathed skinning knife when a rustling catches his attention. He straightens, pulling his pack on as he does. It takes seconds for him to draw one of his blades, but in that time it is already upon him. He struggles back trying to get a decent grip on another of his blades with one hand and trying desperately not to drop the elven blade from the other. He feels air beneath his heels and throws himself forward, managing to dislodge the goblin as he does so. He breaths slightly trying to steady himself when he realises he's made a stupid mistake. Pain shoots through his shoulder as teeth sink through the leather of his under waist coat. Pissed off now he snarls and slams the elven blade up and back, under his arm while using the other hand to ram the hilt of his own knife into the creature's skull. It unfortunately doesn't let go completely, but it cause it to withdraw its teeth. Bilbo pulls the elven blade free, his mind flashing back to the last time he had killed and cursed as his distraction was enough for the goblin to pull him back wards from the ledge. At some point during the fall it let him go, and Bilbo fought to get his blades sheathed before he killed himself on them. He managed to get his own blade in its arm holder, but smacked the hand holding the elven blade of the rock face, hard. He growled letting go of the blade a cradling his arm to his chest. A sharp rock caught a glancing blow to his head and blackness claimed him.

When Bilbo came too he was alone. His elven blade lay but a few feet from him and he was just reaching for it, taking its dull silver blade as being safe when a sing-song voice hissing caught his attention. He froze, brain finally catching up through the sharp pain in his head, the dull, itchy pain in his shoulder, throbbing pain in his wrist and the general ache of his body. Two glowing eyes crept towards the gurgling goblin and Bilbo had to force himself not to whimper. The creature smashed the goblin in the forehead with a stone, before pulling it away by its feet. Bilbo waited holding his breath until, the sound of skin grating over rough stone disappeared. He waited until the sound of bare feet stepping softly also faded from his hearing before he dared to move. He stiffly got to his feet, eyes straining in the dull light given off by the fungi he'd fallen into. He listened carefully for several seconds before he dared move again. His pointed ears twitched slightly as they followed the sound of an echo before his brain decided it was far enough away to be safe-ish. He stooped and grabbed at the sword, pointing it steadily in front of him. Trusting it to glow if goblins or orcs were near. He walked silently, feet not even whispering on the uneven floor, despite him stumbling in the darkness. His ears were more important to him since he couldn't see well, he kept stopping to listen as he inched his way down the tunnel. He tripped and stumbled, once even falling completely, yet not once did he make a sound. On his hands and knees in the dark he closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm. His free hand scrabbled on the ground, fingers closing around a circlet of cold metal. He shudder at its touch against his skin, something about it offended his hobbit senses, despite this he slipped it into his pocket and pushed to his feet reaching out with his free had to find the wall. He didn't want to end up on his knees again. He forced himself forwards, the whirring sounds of bats becoming less the deeper he went, the cold was increasing. He shivered quietly, suddenly glad of the extra weight of his pack, without warning he ended up treading in water. He stopped short, he couldn't swim and by the silence that had given him no warning it was a large underground lake of some sort. Even straining his ears he could only hear a sort of whispery exhale.

He raised the sword sharply, that sound was to close for comfort, "Bless us and splash us, my precious! I guess it's a choice feast; at least a tasty morsel it'd make us, Gollum!”

Bilbo raised the dagger threateningly, yet he kept his voice calm and friendly as if he were greeting a hobbit in the Shire, "Who are you?"

The creature looked at him, "What iss he, my preciouss?" whispered Gollum, sounding as if he was talking only to himself.

Bilbo drew himself up and knew that if the creature had wanted to and he himself had not been so on edge he would have already been dead. "I am Mr Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, Heir to the Thrain." He paused, he didn't think the creature really cared but if he kept it talking long enough he might get through this. "I have lost the dwarves, the dratted wizard is useless and I don't know where I am; and I don't want to know, if only I can get away." He knew he’d probably signed his own death warrant with that but he wouldn't go down without a fight. The elven sword flashed slightly in the glow his eyes could now pick up.

 

"What's he got in his handses?" hissed Gollum, and Bilbo saw he was looking at the blade in distaste and fear.

"A Sword!" stated Bilbo bluntly, "A blade which came out of Gondolian.”

He raised and eye brow as the creature hissed and seemed to make an effort at being polite. Bilbo shrugged, he wasn't letting his guard down. "Praps ye sit here and chats a bitsy, my precious. It like riddles, praps it does, does it?"

Bilbo bit back a snort, it seemed the creature was indeed anxious to appear friendly, for now at least. Bilbo hadn't missed the gleam in its eyes. "Very well," he agreed cautiously, his mind already running through riddles, he wanted to see how good the creature was first. "You ask first."

"What has roots nobody sees,  
Is taller than trees,  
Up, up it goes,  
And yet never grows?"

"Mountains," drawled Bilbo, fighting down a shudder at the thing's hissing.

Gollum (if that was really its name) looked at him. "Does it guess easy? It must have a competition with us, my precious! If precious asks, and it doesn't answer, we eats it, my precious! If it asks us, and we doesn't answer, then we does what it wants, eh? We shows it the way out, yes!"

"All right," sighed Bilbo acting put upon, if he lost he hadn't agreed it could eat him without a fight so there was still a chance he could get out of this alive even if he lost.  
"Thirty white horses on a red hill,  
First they champ,  
Then they stamp,  
Then they stand still."  
He could have asked a harder one but he wanted to see how well he would have to play. 

Gollum grinned at him, "Teeth! Teeth! My preciouss; but we only has six!" it seemed to hiss happily showing them off to Bilbo. "My turn again," it cried clapping its hands, and it's happiness struck Bilbo as rather odd, if endearing.  
"Voiceless it cries,  
Wingless it flutters,  
Toothless it bites,  
Mouthless mutters!"

 

The smirk he was graced with swiftly stopped Bilbo feeling sorry for the creature and he puzzled for a moment, "WIND!" he yelled triumphantly. He decided to up his game and made one up on the spot.  
"An eye in a blue face,  
Saw an eye in a green face,  
'That eye is like to this eye'  
Said the first eye,  
'But in a low place,  
Not in a high place.'"

Gollum hissed and spluttered for a while and Bilbo almost thought he'd won, not sure if he was sure he trusted the creature to keep its word. "Sun on the daisies, it means it does preciousss." Bilbo shuddered at the narrowed eyes and watched as Gollum's eyes were slowly becoming hard. Nope he decided, definitely didn't trust the creature to keep its word.  
"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,  
Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.  
It lies behind stars and under hill,  
And empty holes it fills  
It comes first and follows after,  
Ends life, kills laughter."

Bilbo shivered remembering a seemingly endless night, one without stars, where the wind had whipped out torches, where the cold bit and darkness smothered. "Dark!" he answered sharply and in his unsettled state gave what he thought was an easy riddle,  
"A box without hinges, key, or a lid,  
Yet golden treasure inside is hid."  
Bilbo was amazed when the creature didn't seem to know and felt pity welling once again in his chest. He pushed it aside angrily, "It's not a kettle boiling over as you seem to think with the noise you're making," he snapped. 

Mentally slapping himself, he swallowed when the glowing eyes took on a crafty, thoughtful look. "Eggs!" it hissed triumphant.  
"Alive without breath,  
As cold as death;  
Never thirsty, ever drinking,  
All in mail never clinking."  
Bilbo could see the creature thought this an easy one, yet his own fall addled brain refused to co-operate. It wasn't until "Is it nice, my preciouss? Is it juicy? Is it scrumptiously crunchable?" was hissed at him as the creature leered at him in the darkness that he finally convinced his brain to work. The cold clammy water he was standing in didn't help.

His head shot up. Cold clammy! Doesn't breath, doesn't drink, in mail…."Fish!" he spat, breathing deeply. His next riddle slipped passed his lips as his over wrought brain tried it's hardest to keep up. He mentally kicked himself to Rivendell and back as it was not the time for the riddle. If he hadn't just given the answer he had it would have been fine, but as it was…

"Fish on little table, man sitting at table on a stool, cat gets bones, my preciouss."

"Bollocks," sighed Bilbo looking at Gollum for the next riddle.

"This thing all things devours:  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
Gnaws iron, bites steel;  
Grinds hard stones to meal;  
Slays kings, ruins town,  
And beats high mountains down."

Given the situation Bilbo was in, he automatically thought back over the tales of vicious and dangerous creatures he had heard tales of throughout his life. To his frustration none of the fit, ad he murmured to himself as he thought. Gollum’s eyes went wide, but Bilbo failed to notice the creature creeping towards him.

"Time," muttered Bilbo, halting Gollum in his tracks with a snarl. "What?" asked Bilbo looking up and squaring up. His eyes widened. "Time!" he stated, "The answer is time!"

Gollum snarled at him and Bilbo returned the favour, dagger never wavering as he stared in to corpse eyes. The creature leant in, "Ask us a question, preciouss? Yes, yess, yess." The creature hissed, and Bilbo could feel a grin growing despite himself as it continued, unknowingly changing the rules of the game, "Ask us! Ask US!" The creature all but screeched. Bilbo sighed deciding to humour it, before it brought hordes of goblins down on both their heads.

"Alright, fine, I'll ask you a question." His free hand brushed over his pocket, feeling the hard ring there, he was distracted a second. "What have I got in my pocket?" Bilbo asked himself, fortunately for him, Gollum took it as his question.

"Not fair!" it hissed, "It isn't fair, precious, is it, to ask us what it's got in its nasty little pocketses?"

Bilbo stuck to his words though, "You asked me to give you a question I did," he raised his voice slightly, "Now, What have I got in my pockets?"

He was hissed at for his trouble and caught "Three guesses…" in amongst the spluttering the creature was doing.

"Very well," he sighed, "You get three guesses. Get on with it."

"Handses!" hissed the creature, screeching again when Bilbo shook his head. "Knife?" it asked this time more unsure.

Bilbo surprised both himself and the creature by chuckling, "I have plenty of Knives," he explained, "But not in my pockets. Last guess."

"String or Nothing!" spat the creature and Bilbo smirked at the clever way it had wangled two guesses.

"Both wrong," he cried very much relieved, he might finally get out of the stinking place, besides his feet were getting cold. "Well? What about your promise?" he snapped losing patience when the creature merely sat staring at him, "I want to go. You must show me the way."

He watched alarmed as the creature’s eyes widened and it disappeared into the lake. Bilbo wanted to press against the wall, but from what he had been able to see in the dim light had shown him the creature could probably climb the bloody things. He waited silent, with his dagger held steadily out in front of him. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. If it was going to creep up on him, he would hear it this time. A screech rang out across the water and Bilbo froze, the pitch of it hurting his ears. He unconsciously backed against the wall. He heard a small rhythmic splashing as the creature neared him and against his judgement he turned and ran, his damaged hand tucked into his pocket, dagger held steadily in front of him. He stumbled, hearing a ragged breathing behind him and felt the cold smooth band of metal slip onto his finger. Fear washed over him and he froze at the sensations washing over him. The creature raced passed and shaking himself Bilbo left the ring on his finger against his better judgement, deciding if it made the creature not see him this once he was better off ignoring his instincts. He hurried to catch up with the creature, stumbling to a silent stop behind the now unmoving Gollum. He could hear it whispering about goblins and across the room he could see an opening that showed the dawn breaking. Gollum was between him and the exit and had come to a dead stop. Suddenly Gollum hissed menacingly and softly, Bilbo froze hardly daring to breath, he had forgotten that a creature so able to live in the dark would have sharper senses than its eyes. He realised that it wasn’t sound Gollum was relying on but his sense of smell. And Bilbo realised he probably stood out like a beacon in this place. Despite everything his natural scent would still be strong, especially since he was still bleeding from several lacerations. The creature would be able to smell lavender and cut grass, so even if he didn't know what the smells were he had been around Bilbo long enough to know who it was. Bilbo's suspicions were proved right when the creature’s eyes glowed green and zoned in on the area he was standing. He realised he couldn't kill Gollum, pity was staying his hand, he gasped, silently and shudderingly squaring his shoulders as he settled on a decision. He stepped back giving himself space, then, as the creature leapt towards him he sprung himself. It wasn't a great leap, but it got him over Gollum's head, he could hear the creature wailing behind him. He sheathed his dagger and raced for the opening. His breath was coming in gasps now. It seemed that the goblins had heard the wail and were anxious to catch whatever had made it. Two of them were straining at a huge stone, rolling it slowly across the opening.

Bilbo put on a burst of speed and reached the opening just in time to slide between the stone and the wall. His buttons got caught but he tugged himself free, the brass buttons flying in all directions as he all but fell down the slope leading away from the door. He knew his shadow would have shown as he was stuck, but the goblins were standing on their doorstep picking up the nice brass buttons, bewildered expressions on their hideous faces. He was free of the goblins now he just had to find the company. Who since he hadn't seen any sign of them in the caves had hopefully escaped.


	40. Goblin Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves' experience in the caves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the film. No more Gollum. Mahal be praised no more Gollum.

Chapter Forty-Goblin Town.

By the time the dwarves had their senses back enough to fight, it was too late. They had been stripped of weapons and what remained of their packs was not worth dying for. Ori rolled his eyes as he heard Dwalin's bellow of pain after he had yelled, the goblins would be paying dearly if so much as a hair on his One's head was out of place. He realised Bilbo wasn't with them before Nori had hissed he thought the burglar had fallen, and he could only hope his friend had a plan. Ori glanced around the company with a sigh, he had to hope Bilbo was still his friend. A prod from the sharp end of a spear reminded him that it was not the time to be dwelling on Thorin's stupidity. He growled when he heard Dori yelp from in front of him, fixing the goblin that did so with a gimlet eye. The creature shrank back momentarily before realising it had the upper hand. Ori ground his teeth. He didn't have long to dwell though as after their forced run across really unstable bridges, (Ori had told himself not to look down, but when the thing had wobbled he'd looked down). Then they had been shoved to their knees in front of a hideously ugly looking goblin. Ori would swear it was the most completely ugly creature he had ever seen. The thing seemed to be talking and by the time Ori had tuned back into its ramblings from his glowing at the creatures who had Dori, Nori and Dwalin in their grips it was pointing at him. "Start with the youngest!" it howled.

"Excuse me!" snapped Ori. "Don't you point that disgusting thing at me! Who do you even think you are?" He stood in front of the company, hands on his feet, deliberately copying Bilbo's offended look and blending it with Dori's mothering pose. The flabby goblin shifted like a small child. "I might be the youngest but manners cost…urk." He was cut off as he felt a hand close in his scarf and yank backwards, he had no choice but to stop talking as his air supply had been cut off. By the time he had his breath back Thorin was standing in front of the company, in pretty much the same pose Ori had been seconds before. It had a less impressive result though and Ori secretly thought his king should have stuck with brooding and glowering.

"Well, well, well… Look who it is," mocked the ugly thing, and Ori narrowed his eyes. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain." Ori growled low in his throat as the Goblin king mock curtsied before putting a thoughtful finger to his lips. A hand bunched in the back of Ori's jumper as he started forward, stopping him from interrupting. "Oh but I'm forgetting," flapped the goblin, and arm wrapped around Ori's waist as he surged forward again. "You don't have a mountain," the thing bent looking sneeringly at Thorin, "and you're not a king," he grinned cruelly, "which…makes you… no-body really." He finished looking sad. Ori snapped and he could feel himself fighting against Dori and Nori's hold, it wasn't until Dwalin managed to reach him and he felt the tremors running through the warrior's body that he went limp. His hands had curled into fists and he could feel his blunt nails drawing blood from the palms of his hands and he bit his lip to stop himself screaming at the hideous thing.

He felt awed when Thorin merely raised his head to look at the goblin king, at least until the creature started talking again, "I know someone," it began, "Who would pay a pretty price for your head." It paused and Ori started to shake in Dwalin's grip, causing the warrior to hold on tighter, both of them dreading the next words. "Just the head," sniggered the goblin, "nothing attached." It chuckled, causing the others around them to snicker. Ori kicked out catching one in the ankle. It went down with a thud but Dwalin's boot stomping down on its neck stopped it making any other noise. One down, thought Ori. The goblin king continued, "You know of whom I speak," he continued in an almost bored tone, and Ori went still, staring in shock, he felt Dwalin's hands tighten on his arms. He turned his head and their eyes met, before they quickly looked back at the interaction going on. "An old enemy of yours," that finger was pointing again and if he weren't afraid he would catch something Ori would have been tempted to bite it off. Thorin went still and Ori began counting down from ten in his head, Dwalin's breathing behind him made him think the warrior was on the same wavelength. "A pale orc on a white warg." Bragged the goblin, and Ori swore under his breath, watching Thorin's shoulders stiffen.

"Azog the defiler was destroyed," growled Thorin, but Ori was too busy concentrating on the goblin's face to pay him full attention. Dwalin would watch their king, Ori would watch the threat. The goblin pulled what Ori assumed was a mock offended expression as Thorin continued, "He was slain in battle long ago." Ori winced at the shine of triumph in the goblin's eyes.

The goblin leant in and Ori tensed again, "So you think his defiling days are through do you," hissed the large male, his tone almost caressing. Ori shuddered. He was proved right. The large goblin moved to a twisted little thing suspended in the air, "Send word to the pale orc." They both chuckled and Ori could feel the rest of the company finally catching on that this was really bad. He couldn't blame them, if he hadn't read as much as he had and Dwalin hadn't been as experienced as he was they too would only just be catching on that this was worse than just being captured by goblins. Ori closed his eyes as if in pain when he caught sight of the expression on Fili and Kili's faces, they at least would be going down swinging. The scribe winced as the goblin continued, "Tell him I found his prize." The small thing tittered and whizzed off laughing. 

Ori was repeating every swear word he ever knew under his breath and he unconsciously pulled Dwalin behind him, twinging their fingers together. He risked a glance around him. Nori's hair was all over the place, strands sticking up in random places, the last few withered flowers finally falling out, yet he stood shoulder to shoulder with Bifur, who was supporting a bruised cheek and cut lip. They were both staring directly at the goblin king, eyes narrowed and lips curled in disgust. Balin and Oin were holding hands, yet Ori doubted it was for support, there was a twist to their wrists that he recognised. The first goblins that came at those two were in for a surprise. Fili and Kili had stepped partially forward to be in line to help their uncle. Bombur and Gloin stood together, their impressive combined girth creating a gap in the goblins surrounding them, Ori marked it as a possible escape route if they got the chance. Dori and Bofur stood together. The miner's normally cheery face as set in a heavy scowl, and his large fists clenched at his sides reminded Ori that he was a miner before toy maker, strength before delicy. Dori's muscles were coiled under his layers and as Ori watched the tendons in his neck twitched. The scribe could feel himself starting to smirk, especially as he ran a hand over Dwalin's still attached knuckle dusters. Unarmed were they. Let the bastards try. His smirk slipped as he heard the goblin king singing in a high pitched, off key voice. It was nice he could get excited about something thought Ori dispassionately, but he wouldn't need the torture machines if he kept going. Ori was suddenly glad Bilbo was not there, he risked a glance at the grosse goblin. Oh dear Mahl no! It was dancing! Make it stop! Please! A shriek filled the air and the huge goblin was scrabbling backwards staring at undisguised horror and anger at a blade that hade clattered onto the floor. "Orcrist" breathed Dwalin into Ori's neck, "We're screwed." 

Ori raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "We weren't already?"

"…Goblincleaver. The biter the blade that sliced a thousand necks. Slice them, beat them, KILL THEM!"

"Stop encouraging them!" screamed Ori as he dived under the metal links of a goblin whip, and rolling to pull Kili back with him. They were strong for none warriors, but Ori soon realised they were out-numbered, aching and tired. They were not going to win without a miracle. He watched as Bofur took out a goblin going after Dori with his closed fist and Dori returned the favour by breaking another's neck. A shout had him scrambling towards Thorin, who had disappeared under a small mountain of the creatures. He literally threw goblins out of his way as he tried to run forward. He was actually making head way, the creatures clearing from his enraged path when a sharp whip wrapped around his ankle pulling him to the planks heavily. 

"Kill them all," spat the goblin king as Ori grappled with the goblin now looming over him. He hissed as he closed his hands around its neck, it was a big brute and Ori was already exhausted, so he only had half an ear on the crazy assed goblin. "Cut off his head!"

"Oh HELL NO!" spat Ori, slamming his forehead into the orc’s, it slumped over exhausted and Ori reached a hand over his head to grab at the smaller goblin waving a knife at his king. Remembering a move taught to him by Nori, the scribe twisted. He caught sight of said brother standing back to back with Bifur, both of the wielding a goblin's bone knife, he smirked as he felt the ankle in his grasp snap loudly. The goblin screamed, and Ori had just transferred his grip to its neck when a blinding flash of light and wave of force flung him physically to the floor.

All he could see was darkness, he put a hand to his head. "Ow dammit", he groaned, squinting towards the direction the wave of force had come from, it was getting steadily lighter there. His eyes widened, it was the damn wizard. Now he was pissed.

Ori had already started to stand when the wizard's voice washed over them, "Take up arms," he rumbled, "Fight." He looked around and Ori was already moving, "FIGHT!"

The rest of the dwarves seemed to take heart from this. Ori was already screaming though. "What the hell you meddling, interfering, stupid, annoying, petty arse of an Istari!" He glowered at the wizard catching the war-hammer Dwalin had thrown at him with ease and took out an approaching goblin without looking. He advanced on the wizard muttering under his breath, "I wish Bilbo was here you arse, oh he would give it to you good and proper," he paused, "What the hell took you so long!" Ori turned hearing a rumble, and raised his voice to even louder. "Thorin!" he bellowed, sighing in relief when his king turned and caught the blow sending the goblin king over the edge.

Then they were running and fighting, and fighting and running. Ori was once again swearing loudly. He had lost sight of his brothers and Dwalin at one point and finally let his anger loose. Between Bombur's belly and Ori's borrowed war hammer they dispatched most of the goblins running at them. Ori had a moment to marvel in his One's smarts when they regrouped, before they were running again. Ori could feel his breath starting to labour and he stopped swearing saving his energy for fighting and running. There was a moment when he had a chance to catch his breath when they were spread out on the walk ways and he was between Oin and Balin. He marvelled as he realised the two of them were warriors first. Thorin was moving fluidly taking down his foes with ease. Nori and Dori were standing back to back, Dori's barbed short sword and Nori's weighted stave blurring in a deadly dance. Ori shook his head it was always strange seeing his brothers fighting with anything other than daggers. Bombur was bounce goblins over the edge of the walkway, his stomach reaching them before they realised what was happening. Gloin was swinging his two handed battle axe in one hand, a smaller walking axe in the other. Gandalf could apparently fight, Ori had to admit he was surprised. Bofur and Bifur were taking great advantage of the long reach of their weapons, the miner's face still set in a scowl and Bifur grinning manically. Fili had both swords out defending his brother's back, while Kili spared with a particularly determined goblin. Ori raised an eye brow as the brunette dwarf used a ladder as a shield. Beside him Dwalin was losing himself to the battle rage and Ori took a deep breath, let out a roar and let himself float.

He barely realised they had jumped across a cavernous gap, as he continued battling through the goblins in front of them. They ran across the rickety walkways, Ori's anger fuelling his blows, he didn't realise he was singing until other voices took up the refrain around him. Their escape came to a dramatic halt when the goblin king burst up through the walk way in front of them. Ori shook off the battle rage enough to listen. "You thought you could escape me?" sneered the thing, raising its mace back to strike. Ori gasped as he and Nori pulled the old fool back from the blows. "What are you going to do now wizard?" taunted the goblin. Ori ignored his brother and shoved grey clad man back on his feet. To his surprise Gandalf's response was instant. He poked the thing in one of its blood shot eyes, slashed across its belly as it was flailing in pain , then sliced it's throat. Ori nodded, it should be dead now.

He tilted his head, "Gandalf? What's that Noiiiii…." The walkway beneath his feet broke away from its moorings. Ori just shut his eyes as the other's screamed, he was so done with these caves. He was becoming a hobbit. Nice and gentle hills, no steep drops, plenty of food. Ori winced as they landed hard, Bifur's weight crushing the wood into his ribs. "Ow" he groaned. O

pening his eyes as a rather ill sounding Bofur chirped, "That could have been worse." 

Ori swore and shut his eyes again, bracing himself. "HolySH…." He was cut off as the weight of the goblin king landing forced the air from his lungs. 

"Ye've got 't be kidd'n me!" groaned a deep rumbling voice from somewhere on his left. He agreed whole heartedly with Dwalin.

"Gandalf!" Kili's scream of warning had Ori fighting to free himself from the wreckage, he looked around. Dwalin was pulling Nori from the scrap, his brother barely able to support himself, he rushed over and pulled Nori's arm around his shoulder supporting pretty much all of his brother's weight. 

Dwalin turned to Gandalf, "There's too many, we can't fight them," he huffed sounding disappointed even as he was helping Dori from the splinted wood and pulling him along.

"There's only one thing that will save us," huffed Gandalf, "Daylight."

"Excellent," Ori found himself snarling as he brushed passed the wizard, placing a supporting hand on Oin's back as the healer helped Balin from the rubble. Making sure everyone was out Ori followed the company towards daylight. Suddenly they were running between shrubs and the occasional sickly coloured tree and Ori rejoiced the daylight seemed to give him strength and he adjusted his grip on his brother's waist and hoisted Nori's staff and Dwalin's war hammer in the other arm. The company ran until Kili fell over his own feet. "Gandalf!" shouted Ori, "we must rest," he realised his ribs now really hurt, "Need to breath." He looked at Thorin when he realised he’d kind of stepped into the role of company leader for a moment. "Sorry majesty, need to breath, he said daylight safe." Ori gestured in the wizard's direction with the weapons, ignoring the surprise in the king's eyes.

"Aye Ori," gasped Thorin, "You are right. Again. We will rest now." He held up a hand, "No Gandalf. I said we would rest. We have to take a rest."

The wizard looked around the company and took in the exhausted and somewhat battered dwarves. "Very well." He seemed to be counting, and his face furrowed in frown, "Where's Bilbo?" he asked concern now evident in his voice, "Where is your hobbit?"


	41. Where is the Hobbit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo and Thorin have a moment.

Chapter Forty one-Where is the hobbit?

Thorin looked up at the wizard from where he had collapsed onto the ground. He could hear Fili counting the company out loud and hear Bofur swearing. "What?" he snarled, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "What do you mean where is the hobbit?" he pushed to his feet slowly, closing his eyes as new aches made themselves known. Kili was looking around as if he expected Bilbo to magically appear out of thin air. "Stop it nephew," He groaned rubbing a hand over his grubby face and probably making it worse.

"Curse that hobbit, now he's lost!" snipped Dwalin, the worry shining through in his voice, "I thought he was with Dori."

"Don't blame me," snarled Dori, turning with an unimpressed face when Gandalf asked where he'd last seen him.

"Urgh," groaned Nori, "I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." He pushed up from Ori and hissed as his ribs pulled, "he has a habit of being able to make himself so small I don't think they knew he was there."

Gandalf whirled on Nori demanding to know exactly what happened and Thorin watched with a pained heart as Ori stepped in front of his brother.

"I'll tell you what happened," snapped Thorin, striding forward, forcing his face to be annoyed rather than show the strange burn he was feeling in his eyes at the thought of Bilbo leaving the company. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it," he felt his voice waver but whipped it back, pointing a finger in what he hoped was the direction of the Shire. "He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out his door." Thorin clenched his fists by his sides, forcing himself not to beg the wizard to find, his hobbit and bring him back safely. He shook his head, he didn't have time for these ridiculous thoughts, "We will not be seeing our hobbit again," he paused and took a shaking breath, "He is long gone!" He watched as the company slumped around him, with even Nori closing his eyes and shaking his head. Thorin thought that there had been only two times in his life when he felt worse, when the dragon attacked and at the gates of Moria.

Bilbo sighed in relief when he finally spotted the company. Yet he was hesitant about walking in amongst them, what if Bofur had told them of his words. He had realised that he did actually have a place amongst them, Ori was like his brother, Fili and Kili the same. Bofur made him feel accepted, Bombur was like a fussing older brother who wanted to feed him. He hadn't really gotten to know the others yet, but Dwalin had managed to move onto the list of 'his' dwarves, with Bifur and Nori not far behind. Bilbo realised he may have screwed up his chance of a family by taking Thorin's words to deeply. He sulked behind a tree listening to the cries around him. He bristled at Dwalin's words at first, but then caught the pain under his voice. Thorin's words again cut him to the core and standing there battered and bruised Bilbo asked himself why the words had to hurt so much. It wasn't like he wanted anything from the dwarf beyond his rather impressive body. Even if he had finally been nice at Rivendell, he'd reverted back to being an arse when they'd left though. Bilbo shut his eyes thinking about slinking away again when his hair tugged on the string of Kili's bow. Realisation shot through him at the sharp pain and he straightened up, his eyes going hard. He glared at the golden band on his finger, before pulling it off sharply. He hesitated to throw it far from him as it would come in useful in facing a dragon. He sighed and shoved it into a pocket in distaste, he'd keep it but if it fell out he would be rather happy. He pulled his game face on and took a deep breath to ensure his eyes were their mixture of normal colours. Then he stepped around the tree trunk.

"Nope!" he stated simply, "He isn't." It felt strange talking about himself in third person, but he went with it. The look of shocks on their faces made him feel a twinge but he forced it down and jumped on it. Served them right for doubting him, although he could forgive Bofur his doubts at least.

Gandalf spoiled his moment, "Bilbo Baggins," he huffed, "I've never been so happy to see someone in my entire life."

Bilbo merely raised an eyebrow at him, before returning to checking his dwarves. He'd have to forgive Nori as well, he didn't think the thief was fully with them yet. He patted Balin on the shoulder softly as he passed.

"Bilbo," yelped Kili looking like a hyper active puppy, "We'd almost given you up." Bilbo's shoulders slumped at the sight of that smile, he'd be forgiving Kili as well.

Fili stepped forward looking at him as if he had given birth or something. "How on earth did you get passed the goblins?" his blue eyes were wide and Bilbo felt himself forgiving Fili as well, he was getting soft in his old age.

Dwalin caught his attention, "How on earth indeed?" breathed the warrior.

Bilbo chuckled sheepishly, he didn't trust the ring and so was thankful for Gandalf for the first time in his life when the wizard butted in, "Well, What does it matter?" stuttered the wizard and Bilbo changed his mind, "He's back," yep he'd definitely changed his mind, now Thorin was looking at him in suspicion rather than just shock.  
The dwarf stepped forward his ingrained suspicion warring with the need to hide Bilbo away and mother him until he looked healthy again. "It matters," he found himself snarling, mentally slapping himself for the aggression. "I want to know!" he stated, as he met Bilbo's eyes and his question change on his tongue, his voice softening, "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo met his gaze head on and he smiled slightly. "Look, I know you doubt me," he stated simply, settling his hands into his trouser pockets, "and…and I know you always have." He turned to face Thorin fully, and for some reason the dwarf realised that Bilbo was only answering his question alone. Not Dwalin's, not Fili's, Kili's or Bofur's, his! He drew in a breath the smell of lavender and cut grass soothing his anger, he focused on Bilbo's face as the other male talked. "And you're right I often think of Bag End, I miss my books, and my arm chair and my garden." He paused and Thorin could have sworn his face took on a wistful air for seconds, before the familiar worry lines were back, yet still Bilbo continued in a matter of fact voice that cracked the ice around his heart slightly. "You see that's where I belong, that's home." Thorin's shoulder's drooped, he had hoped, he mentally shook himself and focused on his hobbit again, "and that's why I came back, 'cuz…" Bilbo paused and looked around the group, he seemed hesitant yet unabashed with what he was going to say next. Thorin watched as his eyes linger on Ori, Bofur, Fili and Kili as he talked, "You don't have one. A home. It was taken from you." He turned back and looked directly at Thorin, the dwarf was astonished by the colours rolling in those expressive eyes. "But I will help you take it back if I can." Thorin stared at the hobbit standing proudly in front of him. It struck him then that the male had left everything behind to help them, that he had saved their lives time and time again. Thorin lowered his eyes still unable to show his hobbit the emotions that fought with in him when he was near. The hobbit had come back even though Thorin's words had made him doubt his ties in the company. His eyes flew back to the smaller male who was now checking the company over with his eyes. Thorin felt himself flush from the roots of his hair to below his collar and shut his eyes, failing to see Bilbo throw him a quizzical look over the blush.

"Alright," Bilbo clapped his hands to get attention and end whatever moment he'd just had. He could fall for Thorin while looking in the dwarf's eyes and that was a strange thought he could do without while being around the emotionally stunted male. "Why don't we crawl down the very steep, scree cover slope behind us and find somewhere in the trees to camp?" He looked pleadingly at Dwalin when no-one made a move.

Dwalin was in awe of how Bilbo had managed Thorin and his plan sounded like a good one. He also needed to check Ori over for injuries and maybe have the scribe just cuddle him. "Well I suppose we'll hear anyone coming that way Master Baggins. Stop rolling your eyes at me you haven't given me permission to use your first name." He looked around the group, some of the company seemed physically unable to move. Bilbo met his eye and nodded. He set about arranging dwarves into couples. Nori and Bifur propped each other up, the taller dwarf sloped over Bifur's sturdy shoulders. Dori was shuffled towards Bofur, and Bilbo somehow managed to get the prim dwarf to wrap a gentle but strong arm around the wheezing miner's waist. Balin and Oin needed no prompting and were both using Oin's staff for support. Fili and Kili somehow managed to have injured different legs and so it made sense for them to prop each other up. Thorin had watched in amusement as Bilbo pared the people who trusted each other the most together. He frowned when he realised that left him with the wizard or the hobbit though. Bilbo smiled wanly at the frown and shooed the wizard after Dwalin and Ori, just in case. Dwalin and Ori walked side by side, testing a route out down the slope, followed by the couples Bilbo had pushed together. Bilbo deliberately linked Thorin and dragged the sulking dwarf down the slope. Bombur and Gloin brought up the rear being the least injured.

It didn't take long for the company managed to find a circle of trees, out of sight but not out of sound from the scree slope. It only took a double nod from Thorin and Gandalf for the company to sink to the ground where they stood.


	42. A Breather.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company literally drop where they stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you fair warning that this chapter is of fluffiness.

Chapter Forty two – A breather.

The sun was still high in the sky so the company went without a fire. It was probably a good thing though as no-one seemed to be able to move. Even Gandalf had slumped exhausted on the ground.

Thorin had dropped where he stood, dragging Bilbo down with him. Pain and exhaustion warring in his body had him leaning into the gentle fingers, untangling his hair. He closed his eyes curling into the heat at his side. Bilbo bit his lip and tried not to groan at the pressure the dwarf was putting on his wounds. At least if Thorin was asleep or well, Bilbo supposed passed out was a better description, he couldn’t glower, growl or snap at him. Meaning Bilbo wouldn't have to work at pretending he couldn't take the dwarf down in a fight or actually go through with the threat of strangling him with his own braids. He absently picked a leaf from the silver streaked locks. He kept one hand working through the hair, his exhausted mind seems to think it's a shame that such hair is mired by their travels and so works to fix it the best it can. The small part of his brain that wasn't completely exhausted kept his eyes roving around the clearing and his ears pricked for any noise.

Dwalin and Ori had collapsed in a huddle. Ori drawing the larger warrior into his arms as they sank. Dwalin had the handle of his axe sticking in his left thigh and Ori was lying across the war hammer and Nori's staff, but neither could bring themselves to move. Ori hummed as Dwalin ran hot, gentle hands over his bruised ribs. The warmth felt fantastic and he could never get enough of the warrior's hands on his skin. In return he set about attempting to do something with the mass of hair that had fallen out of its braids. Dwalin might shave his head for his tattoos, but his beard and the hair around the tattooed section was long and thick. Dwalin huffed sleepily into Ori's neck as the scribe's clever fingers eased the stress of the last few days from his body.

Nori was lying against Bifur's chest. The shorter man had leant against a tree and manoeuvred Nori into resting against him. Nori was coming back to himself properly now and, bar the fact he was in Bifur's arms, he really wished he wasn't as everything hurt. Bifur huffed in disapproval as he could not get Nori's hair to go back into its tri-lobbed shape. It didn't help that his fingers were stiff and his eyes tired. He gave up and glanced around, no one was looking in their direction so he undid the last few braids holding the hair in place. The eyebrows and beard he left alone. It was bad enough anyone could see his One with his hair unbraided. Bifur couldn't wait until they could have a private room, he lost himself in his head as he swiftly and gently braided the auburn mass back into a simple twist. He was beside himself with not knowing how his one would look without the braids keeping all that hair from his questing fingers. Humming softly Bifur braided a row of his own family's style into Nori's hair. The thief twisted his head to look at his One and gave him a gentle smile as he ran questioning fingers over the new plait. He pressed a gentle kiss to Bifur's lips before snuggling into the other's neck, Bifur merely smiled and tightened his arms around Nori's waist.

 

Bofur and Dori were sitting propped against a rock. Well that wasn't exactly true, Bofur was propped against a rock, his head tilted back, Dori was propped against Bofur's side. His arm was still around the miner's waist and his head was resting on his shoulder. Bofur's arm was slung inelegantly over Dori's shoulder offering warmth and Dori snuggled further into the heat. Gentle snores were coming from Bofur's mouth and Dori drifted peacefully beside him, neither asleep nor awake. Unknown to him he was humming Bofur's tavern song under his breath.

Balin and Oin were in a pile on the floor. They were older than the others and being warriors most of their lives did not detract from the fact. As soon as it had been declared safe Balin had sunk to the leaf strewn ground pulling Oin down with him. The healer hadn't objected merely shifting so Balin could curl up against his chest. Their legs were tangled, with Oin's arm slung over Balin's chest as the white haired dwarf slept on the floor besides Oin's equally comatose form.

Fili and Kili were a mass of limbs. They were the youngest there and having just found out that they were each other's One, along with the whole brother thing had them overly protective of each other. They were the most awake out of the group, and so their wide eyes twitched around the clearing, softening as they landed on a couple before hardening as they checked the area again. They met Bilbo's eyes and smiled slightly before moving on again. Fili's hand was curled into Kili's hair and Kili's hand was curled around Fili's waist.

Bombur was lying on his back staring at the sky, his brain was telling him he hadn't eaten in far too long, yet his body was for once telling him that everything hurt too much to want food and could he please listen and go to sleep. He gave up the fight, and slipped into a grey in-between state.

Gloin was lying face down on the forest floor, his fingers were curled deep into the soil and if one listened carefully enough one would have heard he praising every god and goddess that he was back on solid ground.

Gandalf was sitting staring straight ahead, his eyes weren't seeing anything though as he was sleeping in his own fashion. The staff was on the ground by his lax hand and his sword across his knee.

The sun sank lower on the horizon, and the air turned chill, making those already huddled together snuggle further into the warmth at their sides. As the sky turned a pale green on the horizon and darkening to purple above their heads, an unearthly howl split the air. Those already awake bolted to their feet unsettling those asleep. The howls grew louder and soon the whole company was on their feet staring pale faced and wide eyed at the top of the scree slope.

"Run!" yelped Bilbo, just as another sound hit his ears.


	43. Out of the Frying Pan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pine tree dominoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff over

Chapter Forty three- Out of the frying pan.

Bilbo watched in horror as they crested the top of the slope, his mind seemed unable to comprehend that it was actually happening. Then reality hit him and he turned with a snarl to push Thorin into a run. Once the king was moving, the company close on the royal dwarf’s heels Bilbo caught Fili and Kili's hands in his own as he ran. His fear was more acute as he remembered what had happened in the Shire when a group of warg riders lead by a female orc had come across a group of tired travellers. He groaned as he realised the dwarves were moving far too slowly and he set himself to run faster. "Move" he hissed to Nori as he ran passed the still dazed dwarf. Soon the rest of the company caught on and they ran for all they were worth. Bilbo's eyes went wide as he realised they were running to a ledge. Letting go of the Durin brothers’ hands he yanked on Thorin's sleeve and hauled the larger man to a stop.

Thorin's eyes widened as he realised he had nearly ran straight off a cliff. "Climb!" he yelled. He knew he had to get the company into the trees and fast so he pulled himself up first. Past experience had taught him that if they saw him acting like an elf they would follow without question. He was followed into his tree by his nephews. Balin, Oin and Dwalin were scrambling up their own tree to his left. Nori was moving slowly and Thorin watched in horror as Bilbo ran back to help him. The hobbit's dagger was in one hand as he wrapped a supporting hand around Nori's waist pulling the tall dwarf. "Bifur," Thorin winced at the volume reached, the hobbit had a pair of lungs on him. The toymaker dropped to the forest floor and with the help of Ori got Nori high enough into a tree. Bilbo chucked up a small pouch and Thorin realised it was the burglar's water flask, along with what he recognised as the last of Oin's willow bark. Nori took it gratefully. Thorin's throat seized up as he watched Bilbo face down the lead, un-mounted warg on his own. Against the size of the creature his hobbit seemed even smaller and yet Bilbo did not flinch as it prowled closer through the trees.

Bilbo locked his knees and stared into the eyes of his approaching death, the scene seemed familiar to him and yet he couldn’t place why. Deciding it was unimportant at that moment he chastised himself and drew one of his own daggers. His brain didn't seem to be processing threats properly anymore, but he still sighed with relief as he saw the last of the dwarves finally haul themselves into a tree. Accepting that he was but one hobbit he turned tail and ran. He wasn't expecting the leap the warg made to end up in front of him though and managed to skid to a stop before he reached its mouth. His feet were cut but he couldn’t concentrate on his own pain as he heard Kili's scream of rage as if in a blur. He stared back at the creature baring his own teeth, he’d die before he let the young dwarf be hurt. He raised the dagger and blinked in shock when the stupid thing impaled itself on the blade. The night was apparently going to be full of surprises for him. wondering what had convinced the warg to pretty much end its own life he looked out of his eye lashes at the now approaching warg riders and he supposed that he had to work with them so would he. Shaking himself into reality he decided he better make himself less available as a new warg food. Sheathing his own blade even as a short struggle freed his elven one he took a step back and a running jump got him into the tree. It was Nori's hand that saved him falling straight back out into the jaws of yet another warg.

 

Bilbo perched in the tree beside Nori, he was shaking hard but still kept a tight grip of the elvish dagger. He would have felt more at home using his own blades but he still kept up the charade he had managed to keep it up without anyone dying yet so he was damned if an orc pack was going to make him drop it. Something inside him was fraying though and he didn't know how long it would be until he snapped. He felt the branch under his feet lurch and he swayed with the movement his tree was now making. A yelping growl caught his attention and he glanced directly down, freezing when he realised the wargs were attempting to climb the spindly trees after their prey. He locked eyes with Nori and saw panic sweep through the thief. He sheathed his dagger and determinedly grasped the elbow nearest to him. Bending his knees he watched in horror as the tree containing Dwalin, Balin, Oin and Thorin started to sway dangerously. Steeling himself and knowing this could end badly he felt another thread of his act unravel. He gasped against the beginnings of rage and taking in great gulps of air, tightened his grip on Nori's elbow. He felt the movements of the air surrounding their own tree and praying Bifur and Ori had caught on readied himself to jump. His voice had deserted him and he was focused solely on the tremors flowing up the trunk of his tree. He snapped his head to one side, witnessing Fili nearly slipping from another tree after he had attempted a jump, only Kili's catlike grace saving the blonde dwarf. Bilbo knew his grip on Nori's elbow must be painful by now, but their own tree was creaking and he was leaning forward. Nori seemed to be reading his thoughts as they leapt together. Bilbo managed to catch Ori, saving the scribe from going too far while Nori had grabbed Bifur's hand as the toy maker’s booted feet slipped on the bark.

Bilbo looked around them with wild eyes, the last of the pines were already groaning dangerously under the wargs’ assault and the last tree was balance precariously on the edge. All it would take to end them all was to knock that one off balance. His body was reacting even as his mind whirled through scenarios, and he landed safely in the last pine. Ori stumble next to him gripping the trunk for dear life, he reached a hand and wrapped it around the scribe’s elbow attempting to calm them both. Bilbo glanced back at the wargs and saw them circling. Growling low as his eyes flitter around the forest desperately searching for an escape route he barely noticed the wargs falling quiet. The lack of noise finally registered and he zoned in on the creatures that had attacked them. He swallowed hard as a chill went down his spine as a large figure appeared on the only rock. His own fingers cut into the bark of the tree as he stared down at the imposing hulk of an orc he had been told was dead. Its laugh chilled him to the bone as he pressed himself further into the trunk, horror was rushing through his veins even as the wargs began their final attack. His mind was thrown into memories as the tree swayed beneath their assault and he dug his fingertips into the bark offering prayers that this tree had more strength than its fellows.

He flinched as something bright exploded on the ground setting the nearest warg aflame. His eyes widened as he realised what it was and he was soon reaching for the burning pine cones himself. With a sure aim he was careful to only hit the wargs and not the floor covered in dried pine cones. Yet despite his (and from the swearing around him, the company's) best efforts the flames were soon dancing along the ground. The rider-less wargs seemed to be taking flight, but Bilbo's heart sank as he took in the manic rage now painted across the features of the pale orc. He swallowed hard and risked a glimpse at Thorin while the other dwarves were jeering after the retreating wargs. The look on the dwarf king's face was nothing good. He recognised it and knew that any small thing could set the dwarf into a rage. He reached forward for the king to try and ground him, but just he shifted on his branch Bilbo felt a gentle shudder roll through the tree. "Gandalf!" he yelled in warning. He was a moment to late as with a screeching groan the pine started to lean dangerously over the edge. Screams of fear soon echoed around him as dwarves hung out over endless sky. Gandalf seemed to have the safest seat and Bilbo prayed the wizard could be of some use here. He was an Istari and so the man simply had to have more tricks up his sleeve than fireworks. He watched in horror as Ori slipped grabbing desperately at his brother as he fell, he almost fell himself as he made an aborted dive to grab the scribe. Only Dori's massive strength stopping them both from plummeting to their depths. Bilbo closed his eyes and offered prayers to every deity he had ever heard of as he watched dark droplets already welling from the steel-haired dwarf's fingers. He didn't think even Dori would be able to hold out long in his exhausted state. There was grim determination around Dori’s hazel eyes and Bilbo watched in amazement as the polite dwarf somehow managed to hoist himself up high enough to wrap an arm around the branch he had been grasping at. A shuddering relief passed through Bilbo as he watched the oldest Ri reach down and take a hold of one of Ori’s arms. He shifted forward to try and lend his aid when a scraping caught his attention. 

Thorin had watched and reacted in a sort of numb horror to the entire situation so far. He had hoped beyond hope that the goblin king had merely been mocking him with tales of the pale orc's survival. The silhouette on the edges of his vision shattered that hope. He stared aghast at the forked metal now embedded in the end of the creature’s arm, until he was somehow staring down into darkness. His friends, family and loyal companions barely hanging on for their lives. Anger flooded through him as he struggled to get a safe purchase on the rough bark. "Mister Gandalf!" Dori's desperate plea snapped something inside of him and as he watched the tea merchant clinging manically to the wizard's staff in a last ditch attempt to save the life of himself and his baby brother, the anger crystallised. Bilbo’s snarl of disbelief flooded his mind and Thorin narrowed his eyes he would not die like this, he would not let his people die like this. He managed to get a grip and stood firmly on the trunk beneath him. His eyes burnt with the same flames he could see around him. He would destroy this monster once and for all, he would not let it take from him again. He roared, his cry of rage echoing back to him despite the crackling flames and thick smoke around them all. He stepped forward, his footing sure even he unsheathed Orcrist and held her aloft. Oaken-shield strapped firmly to his arm, he charged!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I need to put the battle with Azog in a separate chapter, please don't kill me.


	44. Azog the Defiler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin becomes a chew toy and Bilbo snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shire tongue*

Chapter Forty four- Azog the defiler.

Thorin's eyes were fixed firmly on the orc and he charged forward. Rage thundered through his veins as he closed in on an old enemy, the murderer of his grandfather, the scourge of his kin. His feet hit solid ground and his paced increased, a snarl breaking free from his twisted lips, his tiredness vanished and battle-rage started unchecked. Is this state there should have been no chance of failure but he had failed to take into account the huge white warg Azog sat astride, and Thorin realised his mistake when as it was leaping at him. He attempted to flatten out to slide underneath the beast, but its hind legs knocked him backwards before he could raise his sword to do it some damage. His fingers tightened reflexively around the handle of the sword, anchoring it to his grasp as he rolled, winded, pulling himself to his feet. Anger still flowed through his veins and he stared down the massive warg as it circled around to attack him again. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this could end very badly. He knew it would be painful and messy, but he stood firm, not flinching in the face of his death. Azog's mace caught him hard, and he landed harder. Barely missing impaling himself on Orcrist, shards of pain shot down his arm and shoulder as he struggled to push himself up. He could hear Balin cursing the creature in the distance, but it was a struggle to merely try and stand and he would be damned if he were to die lying on the ground. He tightened his fingers on the hilt of Orcrist again just as the white warg clamped its massive jaws around his body, pinning his shield arm to his chest. Thorin screamed in agony as massive teeth ripped through his armour and deep into his flesh. He could feel himself fading and for a moment wondered if he should just stop fighting. His eyes fluttered as his brain brought to mind an image of grey-green-blue eyes, he tried to breathe deeply but the pain cut too deep. Rational thought flooded his mind as he heard a roar of rage reach him, he vaguely wondered why his hobbit was screaming. His eyes flew open, his hobbit, his Bilbo. Thorin gritted his teeth and with monumental effort slammed the blade of Orcrist into the warg's muzzle. He was released, flung to land heavily on the bare rock. He felt ribs finally shatter as he gasped in pain unable to make a true noise, hearing the clatter of his faithful shield as it was torn from him. He groped desperately for the handle of his sword. As he felt the fight leaving him, he looked up and through hazy eyes he stared into the face of the orc raising its blade to end his life. He would not show it fear, his only regret being that he would never get the chance to apologise to the hobbit for his actions. He waited for the blade to fall. For the cold kiss of metal to his throat, but it never came. The orc was thrown out of his line of sight and with a last burst of strength he turned his head. Just before his vision faded he saw the hobbit drawing back from an unmoving orc standing tall over his own fallen body.

Bilbo had watched Thorin's charge in dread, his heart pounded in his chest as his senses narrowed in on the scene being played out in front of him. For a moment-when the dwarf stood after the warg had knocked him flying, Bilbo saw the king Balin had described. He scrambled for purchase on the tree as he caught sight of the wicked grin on the face of the pale orc, his fingers gripped desperately as Dwalin fought beside him to reach the downed king. When the monstrous warg closed its teeth around Thorin's body, the fine threads holding back Scribe snapped suddenly. Bilbo allowed memories to flood through his mind as he hauled himself onto the trunk of the tree. His eyes blazed as he watched Thorin land hard and a snarl twisted his face. The blades at his wrist seemed to fall easily into his hands and he threw his head back in a roar of rage that had the pale orc glancing around. He stared it down as it sneered at him and with a careless wave of a massive hand made a gesture to end Thorin's life. Deaf to the cries and roars around him Bilbo lost it. He charge forward berserker rage flooding his every sense. He felt the sharp prick of pine needles under his feet, he felt the red burn of hot ash brush his legs and yet it only spurred him on. In his mind's eye he saw his mother fall and suddenly the pain in his chest at seeing Thorin lying there made so much more sense. The insufferable dwarf was family, he didn't quite know how he fitted, but he was family, and Bilbo would burn in the darkest circles of the inferno before he let another family member fall. He ignored the threat to himself as he hurtled bodily into the orc standing with blade raised above Thorin. In a practiced moved he slammed an elbow into the creature's ribs, breaking them and sending them both rolling from the impact. They came to a stop and straddling the thing's waist, in seconds Bilbo had plunged his blades into its neck and heart before it even drew a breath. He staggered back to stand between Thorin's unmoving form and the remaining orcs. He lowered his head, blades crossed in front of him as he stared down the pale orc.

He could feel a snarl tearing at his throat and he let it flow, his voice rose clearly above the whelps and growls coming from the enemy, *I reign curses on you* Bilbo snarled watching several of the creatures stiffen. His face twisted into a vicious sneer as he focused his gaze on them. If he could thin their courage then it might delay them attacking until the dwarves could get back in the tree. He knew he would need aid as berserker rage or not, Bilbo wasn't stupid enough to think he would survive taking on them all. Although watching Thorin fall had certainly made him wish he could. His ager flowed molten beneath his skin and he stared at them with icy blue eyes. A breeze blew sparks towards him and he laughed quietly. *Cowards! Murderers! Weaklings!* Three orcs started backing their mounts at his words. Unable to understand the actual words, but the language of the Shire forced their minds back to failed battles and defenceless creatures turning savage. His lip curled as he focused completely on them, now he was close enough he recognised the patterns on their skin. *Pathetic* he hissed. Bilbo broke gazes with them, his anger swelling as he heard Thorin's breathing turning shallow and laboured behind him. He flexed his shoulders and directed his next words at Azog, *Bring it on Bitch!*

Just as the remaining orcs charged forwards several of the dwarves managed to make it. Bilbo stared down an approaching Azog, determined to keep himself between the creature and Thorin until he was physically removed. He only realised how much smaller most of the wolves and orcs that had attacked the Shire were when the white warg picked him up with its nose and flung him sideward. Despite the wind leaving his body as he landed he smirked, deliberately keeping Azog's attention away from Thorin's prone form. He felt reckless and taunted even as he was forcing himself to rise, *That all you got?* The orc snarled what Bilbo assumed was an insult at him as the huge warg pressed a single paw onto Bilbo's body, crushing him into the ground. He forced himself to stay limp, to minimise the pressure it would put on his organs at first. His world narrowed to the pale orc and the warg crushing the life from his body. Neither wanted him to die quickly and that would give him a chance. White dots were starting to dance in front of his eyes as he stared into unmerciful eyes. He supposed Fili and Kili might miss him if he died, Ori would as well. Bofur, well the miner had better not forget how to smile. He would never know if Thorin managed to take back his throne. His back stiffened and Bilbo swore loudly as pain shot through his body as the creature increased its pressure. He narrowed his eyes at the warg, deliberately staring it in the eye and baring his teeth in a challenge. He had made a promise and the stupid, over stuffed rug was not going to make him break it. He still had one arm free, the warg probably not known just how much a small wound from those blades would hurt it. He smiled baring his teeth and egging it on further, as he managed to move his arm. Just before he struck he glanced up at Azog seeing realisation show in the huge orc's eyes a second too late. He plunged the knife in-between the warg's toes, relishing the howl of pain it gave. His ribs groaned and as the warg pressed downwards he twisted the serrated dagger, the creature bucked and he hung on grimly to the blade determined not to lose his last small piece of home. The blade finally came free and as the warg turned back to him now snarling in anger, Bilbo saw large winged shapes swooping behind it. He yelled in rage, struggling to his feet as a taloned foot scooped up Thorin. It was only by a hairs-breadth that he wasn't decapitated by the pain and blood crazed warg.

One of the eagles noticed his raging figure and snatched him up in its talons. Bilbo tried to fight against its grip only realising the stupidity of his actions when it released him. His cry of fear was cut short as he landed on the back of another bird. He gripped the feathers beneath his fingers with white knuckled hands, blades turned harmlessly sideways.

"Thorin!" Fili's cry to his uncle was full of pain and Bilbo bit back a sob as he finally absorbed the completely unmoving form of the dwarven king. Even in the dark and from the distance Bilbo could see just how broken Thorin's body was, the silver mail was tarnished and the face darkened by free flowing blood. He swallowed hard, despite the constant fighting between the two of them Bilbo did not know if he could survive the pain that he would feel if the dwarf died, it hurt enough to see him injured. He buried his head into the neck of the eagle, eyes never once leaving the still form of the king, even as tears filled his eyes and flowed unendingly down his cheeks.

The dwarves clung to the back of the eagles as they swept through the inky night. Silence reigned after Fili's cry as they all tried to absorb what could well be the company's greatest loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goddess I'm exhausted writing this much action, I need Beorn's house so I can write some humour.


	45. The Hug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH that hug.

Chapter Forty five- The hug.

The eagles flew through what remained of the night, and as the sharp light of morning hit the weary eyes of twelve dwarves and a hobbit, they finally began to descend. Bilbo jumped from the back of his ride before it had landed when he realised Thorin was being set gently on the rock. Fili and Kili were at his side even as he collapsed on his knees next to the broken body of the king. The brothers curled their fingers into Thorin's fur, eyes dark and faces blank. Bilbo was watching the dwarf carefully. "Gandalf!" he screamed jolting to his feet, causing the watching dwarves to cry out when they realised the reason behind the pain of his cry. Thorin's chest was unmoving as he lay on the cold rock beneath him, Bilbo backed away slowly shaking his head. Even as Gandalf was kneeling beside the silent form of the dwarf king he was turning away. He could feel his own breathing becoming wheezy and he slipped further away from the company to avoid worrying any not completely focused on the king. He failed to see the wizard perform his most advanced magic to date. He did hear the silence fall over the company completely and he stared at the now white glowing horizon with burning eyes.

Thorin gasped, desperately drawing air painfully into his lungs. His eyes fluttered as he tried to place where he was. His head was swimming and images flashed through his mind as he struggled to understand them. He squinted, peering into the relieved face of an older than normal looking Gandalf. Everything clicked into place and he struggled to sit up, fighting against the hand on his shoulder. "The Halfling?" he gasped, worry making his voice weak, the last he had seen of the smaller male was him standing between his own body and certain death. Gandalf smiled at him and shifted so he could see passed the man's shoulder.

"Shh," soothed the wizard. "It's alright, Bilbo is here. He's quite safe."

Thorin flopped back in relief as he saw the hobbit staring off into the horizon. His brow furrowed as he took in the smaller male's defeated posture and he suddenly realised that despite what Gandalf had told him it was not alright. He pushed the hand off his shoulder and slowly sat up trying to ignore the sharp pains moving sent through his body. He had to allow his head to stop spinning before attempting to stand, the queasy feeling didn’t pass though and he knew he must be pale under the dirt. He could feel his anger growing again as he realised his hobbit had nearly died protecting him (the smaller man seemed to be the line of Durin's personal protector-Fili had told him that he owed Bilbo his life) and once again he was alone after doing so. He struggled to his feet accepting the help of his nephews and Dwalin only until he was upright. "You!" he growled, causing Bilbo to whirl round and face him a mixture of confusion, sadness and disbelief on his face. Thorin swallowed the urge to hug the smaller man. The anger reigned easily at the minute but he knew he would give in before the day was over. "What were you doing?" he watched the soft affection disappear from Bilbo's eyes the swirl of colours crystallising and becoming hard. Thorin forged on, talking over the top of the exasperated gasp that left the hobbit's mouth, "You nearly got yourself killed!" Thorin took a step forward eyes running over Bilbo's form trying to find out if the smaller male was hurt. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, that you had no place amongst us!" He strode forward as he spoke, desperately drawing closer to Bilbo's now rigid form. He could see the anger blazing in those eyes, but the smaller male's face was blank, Thorin knew he had to fix this situation and fast. "I have never been so wrong, in all my life," he felt his voice waver on the edge of a sob and instead of trying to talk more pulled the angry hobbit into the warmest hug he could manage. Drawing a shuddering breath he buried his nose into the mass of curls, savouring the smell of lavender and cut grass that still hung around the hobbit. He closed his eyes and prayed Bilbo would accept this apology, "I'm sorry," he breathed into a delicate ear.

Bilbo was at first disbelieving when he heard Thorin's voice behind him, then relieved and then rapidly angry. Now he was just really confused. He fought the hug even as he realised Thorin was trying to apologise, it wasn't until an actual apology was whispered into his ear that he stopped fighting. He knew how hard it was for the dwarf to say those two words, so cautiously he wrapped his arms around the taller male's waist, cautious of crossing a line or worse re-injuring him. At his touch the arms around his shoulder tightened and he felt a smile slip onto his face. He curled his fingers into the furs beneath his fingers hearing the shocked silence of the company dissolve into cheers. He cuddled closer to the wide chest, momentarily forgetting the dwarf's physical boundaries.

Thorin felt his hobbit try to cling closer to him and instead of pulling away he returned the favour. He knew he was pushing the boundaries of his people too far but at that moment in Bilbo's arms he didn't care, the pain of his wounds seemed to fade and the screaming of responsibility in his head drew into the back-ground. He felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the length of the chapter, I needed a Thilbo centric moment.


	46. The Carrock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the dwarves make camp for the night.

Chapter Forty Six - The Carrock.

As Bilbo and Thorin seemed disinclined to let each other go from the hug any time soon, the rest of the company started to set up some sort of camp on a lip of the large rock they were on. Steps led downwards from this lip and the rock around it protected them from the sharp wind that had picked up. It was slow going as several members of the company seemed unable to let each other go. Dwalin and Ori were, in-particular, nearly glued to each other's sides. Ori's arm was around Dwalin's waist and the warrior had a hand fisted in the scribe's knits. The rest weren't so bad, but Fili and Kili worked side-by-side, hands, shoulder and hips brushing as they attempted to salvage what small rations they had left. Gloin, Oin and Balin were huddled against the rock face, Nori and Bifur had their hands entwined as the counted the few knives the goblins had overlooked on Nori's person. Gandalf had somehow managed to create a fire and Bombur, Bofur and Dori were huddled near to the heat.

When Thorin finally released Bilbo the hobbit looked at him carefully. He was unsurprised to see that the dwarf was blushing, he was surprised to see the smile gracing the king's face. He sighed, the smile made the dwarf look decades younger and Bilbo could almost imagine falling for this softer version of Thorin. Silently he took the king's hand and led the injured dwarf down to the company. Seeing the others occupied he pushed Thorin to sit against the rock face and dropping his pack-the only one remaining out of the company-snuggled into the still unresisting dwarf's side. He drifted into a shallow sleep as he watched the rest of the company, the adrenaline rush from the berserker rage wiping what little energy he'd had left out. Beside him Thorin dozed fitfully, his dark head resting on Bilbo's amber-honey curls.

It took a while for the rest of the company to notice them, but silence reigned for a long while when they did. A silence that was interrupted when one of the eagles returned with a fresh kill of venison and as if by silent accord, the company turned to deal with it leaving the two to sleep.

Bilbo sniffed, his head was on a comfortable pillow, even if the pillow was breathing it was comfortable, and he could swear he could smell roasted venison. His eyes flew open and he jerked away from Thorin with a yelp. The yelp woke the dwarf who straightened suddenly, before grabbing his ribs with a hiss. Bilbo was back by his side in an instant, running hands under furs and armour to check how badly hurt the dwarf was. "Oin," his voice sounded hoarse, "get over here."

The healer was at his side in an instant and both of them-ignoring Thorin's protests-soon had the king stripped down to his waste. Oin let out a cry of alarm at seeing the state of his cousin's ribs and probed them with gentle fingers. Bilbo had grabbed his pack as soon as he had seen the first puncture wound. They weren't deep, thanks to the armour, but they were wide and still bleeding sluggishly, there was also a great risk of infection thanks to the animal to whom the teeth had belonged to. The torso and right shoulder were also littered with almost black bruises and Bilbo fingers shook as he attempted to pull the last few herbs he had left from his pack. He smiled wanly at Oin as the company healer took them gently from him before closing his eyes with a huff. As he struggled to calm himself he realised more of the company could be injured and he turned to peer cautiously at them. Nori seemed to be recovering well, but Bilbo could see the shadow of bruising along the base of his skull that would need careful watching. Bifur seemed unlikely to be leaving the thief's side though so Bilbo hoped he could rely on the toy maker to notice any problems. He eyed Bifur, frowning at the cautious way the dwarf was putting weight of his right leg, that could be a problem if they had to walk any distance and the toymaker would struggle to run. Oin would have to check that, Bilbo could only treat injuries with his herbs and the last of them were currently being used on Thorin. Bofur was supporting a nasty cut over his right eye, but Dori had managed to get his hands on the water skin Bilbo had tossed to Nori and was dabbing it clean even as he watched. The skin on Dori's hand's seemed raw and he was holding his shoulders stiff as he worked. Bilbo managed to catch Bofur's eye and miraculously the be-hatted dwarf seemed to understand his frustrated hand gestures, taking the cloth from Dori's hands and encasing them carefully in his own as he inspected them. It was hard to tell if Dwalin or Ori had any injuries as they were entwined so closely to each other. He sighed he'd have to trust them to notice any themselves and hope they had enough sense to ask for help if they needed it. Bombur seemed okay if a little ruffled, he was roasting what appeared to be half a deer. Gloin was working next to him on what appeared to be the other half, the red haired warrior seemed fine, if a little tired. Fili and Kili seemed more in shock than injured and so Bilbo hauled himself off the ground to check on them. Their eyes widened when they noticed him approaching them and suddenly he was sitting on the ground, with both of them wrapped around him before he even knew what was going on. To his relief neither seemed to be crying, but he still ran soothing hands in circles on their backs, deliberately not mentioning they had added a fresh layer of bruises to his already battered form. He closed his eyes and snuggled into their warmth when he realised they wouldn't be letting him go anytime soon. He really hoped they didn't have to move before the following morning.


	47. On the Road Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company leaves the Carrock.

Chapter Forty Seven – On the road again.

It was a sorry looking group that gingerly made their way down from the large outcrop of rocks where the eagles had dropped them. For once Thorin wasn't striding ahead in the lead and was relying rather heavily on the support of his nephews. Despite his worry and own injuries Bilbo was at the front with Gandalf, doggedly trying to find out just where the Istari was leading them to. The reassurances that he knew someone were not really helping Bilbo's nerves and if it hadn't been for Bifur missing his step and landing hard Bilbo may have resorted to violence. As it was he hurriedly left the wizard's side and rushed to check on the downed dwarf. Nori was hovering nervously as Oin also rushed to Bifur's side, the thief unable to help due to the sickness that still swam in his vision when he bent over. Bilbo tuned out Nori's anguished apologies to Bifur to watch the toymaker’s hands. He was relieved to find that the dwarf had merely put too much weight on his leg and a twisted knee hadn't been able to support it. He carefully helped Bifur up, before shooing Oin away and turning on Nori, "Stop flapping, link him and then you can help each other."

With an exasperated huff Bilbo turned to check on the rest of the company. Kili seemed far too pale for someone who had claimed to be un-injured and so he stalked up to him, watching as Fili stiffened beside Thorin and turned to peer at his brother. The brunette dwarf growled when Bilbo prodded his ribs and received a gentle slap from both his uncle and the hobbit for his troubles. Fili accepted Thorin's full weight as Bilbo bullied Kili into removing layers of armour and his shirt. The rest of the company seemed glad for a rest, at least until Bilbo snarled loudly at the mottled bruising and red welts littering Kili's pale skin. The explosion of swear words falling from Bilbo's mouth as he forced Kili to turn so he could see the extent of the damage had several dwarves flinching and Gandalf staring open mouthed. Ori stepped forward to help support a greyish Kili as Oin and Bilbo carefully went over the young dwarf's wounds. The bruising was bad but not their main concern other than its placement. If any of those blows had fractured or broken a rib it could move and pierce a rib at any time. Unfortunately due to the swelling welts they couldn't feel his ribs properly and decided all they could do for the moment was to bind his ribs tightly and hope for the best until the swelling receded.

In lieu of any medicinal herbs Bilbo had to make do with ripping a shirt up and soaking it in the icy stream running nearby to bind Kili's bruised ribs, in the hopes the cold water would at least reduce some of the swelling and ease the pain the young brunette was feeling. The dwarf hissed as the cold hit the heat of the welts and bruises before sighing as it eased the pain slightly. Tutting Bilbo wound the rest of the shirt tightly around his friend's chest and helped the young dwarf replace his shirt and armour. "Next time say something eh Ki?" he muttered slinging an arm around the least injured of Kili's shoulders, while Ori kept a supporting arm around his waist. Bilbo looked around and repressed a wince at how exhausted the company looked, "We should probably keep moving, don't want to give our shadows a chance to catch up." He forced his voice to stay neutral, "Master Gandalf? Would your friend offer us a place to recuperate?"

"I do not know Bilbo," sighed Gandalf, "He isn't fond of guests." His voice sounded weary, but Bilbo was in no mood to cater to 'what ifs' or 'maybes'. He decided that he had a right to be pissed off and his head gave a sharp throb of pain as he frowned.

"Oh Dammit," growled Bilbo, "Way to make us all feel so much better you old fart." He started pulling Kili forwards gently, since he still ha and arm around the slouched dwarf's shoulders, "Come on Ki, let's pretend it will all be okay."

The shadows were stretching long when the company reached the edge of what appeared to be a wild flower meadow. A gentle humming caught Bilbo's attention and as he turned to look at what could be causing the noise he froze in disbelief. There was a bee hovering just feet from the company, literally a human's arm length away, but this was no ordinary sized bee. Bilbo held up one long fingered hand and was disturbed to find the bee was actually larger than his hand with its fingers spread. Kili was swearing next to him while Ori was slowly turning a ghastly grey colour. "Gandalf," hissed Bilbo, trying to keep his voice at a reasonable pitch, "Who exactly are you taking us to see?"

"He is called Beorn and he is a skin changer." The wizard spoke like they should all already know this and Bilbo bit his lip to stop himself swearing again.

"Yes Gandalf, but you seem to be missing the point," Bilbo gestured at the huge bee that was still hovering around the company, "Will we be safe here?" Kili shifted away from the encircling arms that held him upright and slid away only to have the arms of Dwalin and Balin take up his support when he winced.

When the wizard merely smiled and gestured for them to start walking through the flowers Bilbo resisted the urge to stamp his feet. "Bloody wizard," he hissed to Ori. "It better be okay because if he is leading us into danger I will find a way to shave his beard." He got a small worried smile from the scribe and linked him, slowing so they were at the back of the group. "What is it Ori?" he muttered trying to calm his tone and slowly drawing them further back from the company, "Why were you so alarmed at the sight of the bee monster?"

"I was stung as a child, I don't react well to bee stings." Ori's voice was quiet and Bilbo fought the urgh to hit something at the worried glaze of expressive brown eyes.

"Ah that is not good, why didn't you say something before?" Bilbo wrapped his arm around Ori's waist, carefully ignoring the strange look he was receiving from Dori.

"Well I know you, Fi, Ki and Dwalin don't see me as a burden Bilbo but the rest of them all still see me as a child. I didn't want to be a burden." Ori pulled his arm free as Bilbo froze, "I better catch up to Dwalin or Dori, before Dori starts flapping."

Bilbo stared after Ori's retreating back for several seconds and watched as the dwarf re-joined the company who had stopped by a large wooden gate. He was stunned, surely the company still didn't see Ori as a child. He growled loudly before shaking his head and ignoring them as he reached the group, he would watch them carefully if they were offered shelter. If what Ori had said proved true then Bilbo would be quite happy to take his frustrations out on whoever was behaving like such a jackass.


	48. To Tell a Tale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Beorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The company's time at Beorn's is based more off the book than off the movie although I have used Mikael Persbrant's far too short but oh so fabulous portrayal of the character from the movie as inspiration so Beorn's speech may occasionally include several ancient Nordic words.

Chapter Forty Eight – To tell a tale.

Thorin watched the hobbit carefully, the smaller male had a look in his eyes that boded well for no-one. He twitched where he stood leaning heavily on Fili's shoulder and offered any prayer he could think of to Mahal that it wasn't him Bilbo was once again upset with. Since he'd had any and all preconceived notions and illusions kicked completely off Arda, Thorin was quite happy to stay on the good side of the hobbit, at least until he could figure out where they all stood. His brooding was interrupted by Gandalf's voice.

"You had better all stay here," the Istari was stating with a worryingly calm smile that had Thorin itching to punch him. Gandalf seemed unaware of the disbelieving looks he was getting from all but two of the company and carried on talking. "When I call or whistle" (does he think we are dogs? thought Thorin indignantly), "Come after me-you will see the way I go-but only in pairs mind, and about five minutes between each pair of you. Bombur is the fattest and will do for two, he had better come alone and last. Come on Bilbo through the gate stop dawdling."

Thorin raised an eyebrow at the brisk reprimand and then focused fully on the hobbit remembering just how annoyed the smaller male had been at everyone constantly picking on Bombur's size. He raised his other eyebrow as he realised Bilbo was rapidly signing to Bombur, Bofur and Bifur and that the Ur family were all grinning. As he watched he wondered for a moment if Bilbo had even heard Gandalf's words. The hobbit's "Coming you old fart," was said with such sweet innocence, that Thorin did a double take as he caught sight of the sheer annoyance in amber-hazel eyes.

He watched Gandalf lead Bilbo away and turned to the Ur family, "Just what were you four talking about?" he grumbled around his aching throat.

He winced as their grins were replaced by three scarily innocent expressions. The simultaneous, "Nothing Mister Thorin," had him paling.

"Oh Mahal," he resisted the urge to hide in his nephew's blonde hair, "Just don't get us killed please." He curled his lip as he realised just how close he had come to actually begging them.

"Of course we won't Mister Thorin," the king couldn't help but think Bofur was actually truly offended for once, but before he could continue the be-hatted dwarf was continuing, "Bilbo merely told us that we had to be on our best behaviour and that if we acted like we did at his it wouldn't be this Beorn blokey we had to worry about."

"Oh Bollocks!" Dwalin's exclamation seemed to sum everyone's thoughts up. Bilbo might be the smallest out of all of them, but anyone who had the balls to take on an orc more than four times his size with nothing more than daggers was to be watched warily.

Bilbo, unaware of the unease that settled over the company, followed Gandalf through the gate and down a winding path. Although in the foul mood he found himself in he was paying little attention to the wizard's ramblings, he did pay attention to the fact several horses seemed to be acting as messengers and guards. He resisted slapping himself and it was a good thing he had as they rounded the corner and he came face to shin with their dubious host. He stumbled backwards and tried to resist glowering at the enormous human in his path. The man looked more like a bear than anything else, with his masses of thick black hair, wiry beard, knotted muscles and almost yellow eyes. Bilbo forced himself to give a short bow, focusing on facial and physical expressions rather than the words being spoken. The man was not pleased to see them and so Bilbo kicked a rambling Gandalf in the shins uncaring if the huge man saw him.

"My apologies for the wizard good sir. He is Gandalf I am Bilbo son of Bungo." He eyes the male carefully seeing a twitch of interest in the yellow eyes. Something about everything he had seen so far prompted him to add, "I believe Gandalf is a friend of Radagast and we mean no harm." He bobbed a short bow again and then held still carefully meeting the piercing gaze. Tired though he was he drew his shoulders back and raised his chin slightly. This was an over grown human not an orc, he also took comfort in teh fact so many animals seemed to trust the massive man.

Even so as Beorn watched him for several long moments Bilbo had to resist the urge to fidget. "Well I have heard of Radagast, half way decent fellow," rumbled the giant and now he had to resist the urge to sigh in relief. He was still waiting for the other boot to fall, not literally as the male was wearing naught but a woolen tunic, but he supposed with feet that size it wouldn't matter. Even while getting lost in his own head Bilbo kept his eyes locked on the stranger and his ears twitched at the growling, patroising tone teh next words were spoken in. "Well now I know who you are, or who you say you are. What do you want?"

Bilbo's groan was almost audible as Gandalf once again stepped forward. He really hoped he didn't have to interfere to much, as exhausted as he was there was a chance that if he lost his temper he would end up shaving Gandalf or possibly making him into a pin cushion. "We have lost our luggage and nearly our way. We are rather in need of help, or at least advice. I may say we have had rather a bad time with the goblins in the mountains." Bilbo would admit he found that introduction more preferable than the one they had receved at Rivendale.

"Goblins?" Bilbo raised an eyebrow, the big man seemed to be a little less gruff there, perhaps there was hope. "Oh ho! So you've been having trouble with them have you? What did you go near them for?"

A thought crossed Bilbo's mind and he realised the dwarves were not going to be happy that Gandalf was going to spout off their story again. The wizard was talking and so he forced himself to pay attention, damage control if needed. "We did not mean to. They surprised us at night in a pass we had to cross, we were coming out of the Lands over West into these countries to…" Bilbo pinched the skin of Gandalf's wrist hard, it seemed to work, "…it is a long tale." Again he found he didn't care if Beorn had seen. As he'd told Gandalf previously, his loyalty was with the dwarves and it seemed the wizard needed reminding of where his own should lie. Beorn was talking again and so Bilbo turned his eyes to the host, "Then you had better come inside and tell me some of it. If it won't take all day."

Bilbo followed the man up to the large door way, before he paused at the threshold. "Not happening! No offence Master Beorn, but I barely know you and I will not be going in there until I feel safe." Piercing yellow eyes fixed on him again, but despite if the risk of being squashed like a bug Bilbo gathered his courage and glared back. His temper was rising and as yet more aches and pains made themselves known, along with the worry for his dwarves, he found himself clenching his fists to hold back his temper. "Trying to intimidate me means you are proving me right!" he snapped ignoring Gandalf's 'please be quiet' gestures. If the Istari had a problem with Bilbo standing up for himself then he should have brought Bombur first, the larger dwarf would have been quite until one of the humans insulted a member of his family. Bilbo took a deep breath and forced himself to focus again, he wouldn't be able to help the company if he couldn't keep a clear head. He kept his voice level when he next spoke, "If you don't mind we will tell you our tale, but we will do so out here. I won't apologise for being cautious, I will apologise for how that one is going to go about it though." At the large man's angry and confused expression he elaborated, "Telling our tale I mean." He forced an innocent expression onto his face, "That is if you still want to hear it."

He held himself tall as he kept eye contact with the man, praying the rumble he could hear wasn't a growl. "You have a backbone bunny man, I'll grant you that." Bilbo frowned at the name but held his tongue, he didn't actually want to end up squashed and he thought he had pushed his luck quite far enough for the moment. "Very well Bilbo son of somebody and old man with the strange name, we will sit in the sun and enjoy your story."

Gandalf sat on one of the large wooden benches near Beorn. Bilbo chose a step a good distance away (he wanted to have some sort of head start if this went badly wrong,) and swung his dangling legs. He looked at the flowers in the garden, wondering what their names could be as he had never seen half of them before as Gandalf began his tale. He paid half an ear to the story Gandalf was spinning, wincing at the almost unsubtle way the wizard was going about introducing the company. He was relieved to see Thorin and Dori wander up and bow, although he did want to scold Thorin for his deep bow in the state he was in, he held his tongue at the heavier set of their host's eyebrows.

He was right to think Beorn didn't particularly care for dwarves as the large man admitted it seconds later and Bilbo grabbed Thorin's hand and dragged him to sit by him. Dori thankfully took the hint and followed. Gandalf's game continued and Nori and Ori appeared, Bilbo was signing to them before they could start offering their service and thankfully Ori seemed to catch his meaning and merely introduced them before dragging his older brother to sit on the next step down. Bilbo wondered if Nori could have even managed a bow without falling face first. His head injury was worrying as he should have gained some equilibrium by now, he's mention it to Oin teh first chance he got. Next were Dwalin and Balin, they didn't catch Bilbo's gestures and so they tried their best to be frightfully polite and Bilbo was torn between applauding their efforts or scolding Beorn for his lack of manners. They gave their names in a rather dazed manner and flopped to the floor at the base of the steps looking more confused than insulted at the large man's attitude. Bilbo offered thanks to Yvanna for small mercies.

He eyed Gandalf for a long moment, smirking for a moment before closing his eyes in exasperation as the wizard puffed up at Beorn's backhanded praise, just as Fili and Kili rounded the corner. Kili was pale and sweating and Bilbo jumped to his feet to help Fili support him across the ground. Fear of their host was buried under concern for the young dwarf who had become a good friend. Fili introduced himself and his brother and Bilbo noticed a slight softening in Beorn's yellow eyes as the large man seemed to realise Kili was barely of age and hurt. It was at that moment Bilbo knew he would offer them a place to rest for at least that night, even if nothing else. He helped Kili sit, allowing the brunette to lean against his side and supporting him with an arm around his waist. Fili sat at Kili's feet placing himself in a position to defend his brother no matter what.

Gandalf was glowering at them and Bilbo threw Beorn a thankful look when the large man asked the wizard to go on. Oin and Gloin turned up and Bilbo once again thanked Yvanna for their brisk manner. They merely offered a short bow and their names before sitting beside Dwalin and Balin at the base of the steps. He watched yellow eyes look at them in approval before those same eyes shot a concerned glance at Kili, who was pale and sweating slightly. As Gandalf went on with his tale Bilbo realised the man had once known the area of the mountains the wizard was describing, the pain in the yellow eyes was obvious and Bilbo found his eyes drawn to a wide strip of skin on the man's wrist that was scared several shades lighter than the surrounding area. He didn't want to know what had happened but the yellow eyes glowed as Gandalf explained about climbing the trees and the pine cones.

"I wish I had been there I would have given them more than fireworks!" Bilbo winced at the animalistic tone of Beorn's voice, and Gandalf seemed to sense it as well as he hurried on with his story. Beorn met Bilbo's eyes when Bombur accompanied Bofur and Bifur, yellow-gold clashing with amber-hazel as they both tried to hide their humour at the wizard's obvious tactics. Beorn switched his attention back to Gandalf listening intently to how Thorin had charged the lead orc and been badly hurt, (Bilbo noticed the approval in the yellow eyes at Thorin's composure through his pains). The yellow eyes flickered to him as Gandalf described his temper fuelled charge from the tree and made it sound much more heroic than Bilbo thought it had been.

By the time the wizard had finished the tale and had told of the eagles rescue and how they had all been brought to the Carrock, the sun had fallen behind the peaks of the Misty Mountains and the shadows were long in Beorn's garden. Bilbo tensed as the large man stood, fixing his eyes solely on the huge man. He shifted Kili to lean against Dori who was at the young dwarf's other side and slipped forward, weight resting on the balls of his feet and hands subtly going for his blades. "A good tale!" growled Beorn and Bilbo was once again reminded of a bear made human. That Beorn was still talking stopped him dwelling on such thoughts. "The best I have heard for a while. If all beggars could tell such a good one, they might find me kinder." Bilbo couldn't help his snort and though he shrugged apologetically at the look Beorn shot him, didn't blush. Beorn raised an eyebrow before shrugging himself and continuing as if he had never been interrupted, "You may be making it all up, of course, but you deserve a supper for the story all the same. Let's have something to eat."

Bilbo was impressed by the almost too easy acceptance from the big male, and raised his own eyebrow. All around him the dwarves were accepting the offer of food with relish, "Yes please!" they had chimed as one, "Thank you very much." Bilbo knew his mouth had fell open at that and he whipped his head around so he could look at them all carefully. He wondered if more than Nori and Bofur had hit their heads, he didn't think it could have anything to do with Bofur telling the company what he had signed.

It was dark inside the large hall and Nori sighed in relief as the pain behind his eyes dimmed slightly. Even as his vision still swam if he moved too quickly he felt himself relax as Bifur was sliding a supporting arm around his waist. He followed his love to the large table, even as animals moved around him to set the table and light the fire and torches. If it wasn't for everyone else's stupefied expression Nori would have expected his head injury was worse than it actually was. It was Bilbo's resigned, shocked look that convinced him he wasn't seeing things and he sank gratefully onto a polished wooden drum-shaped section of log that had been placed as a seat.

Dori was relieved merely to sit. For once he didn't look around to see if Ori and Nori were sitting and behaving themselves. He was bone tired and when Bofur sat next to him and laid a supporting hand on his arm, Dori leant into the other dwarf's heat. The arm around his waist wasn't subtle, but despite some part of his brain knowing he would regret dropping his polite mask, he leant further into Bofur' side. He raised an eyebrow at the fact he was being served food by sheep and dogs, but after a tired glance around the rest of the party merely hummed his thanks to the ones that were offering him food.

Dwalin had slunk over to Ori still confused as to just what was going on. When Gandalf had mentioned a friend the huge bearded man wasn't what he had been expecting. When Bofur had told them Bilbo wanted them to be polite he had thought the hobbit had known something. Bilbo's guarded expression and watchful eyes had told him otherwise and now surrounded by un-naturally acting animals Dwalin needed to be near his One to ground him. He sat quickly beside the knit wearing dwarf and relaxed minutely as a mitten wearing hand closed around his own. He couldn’t help but shuffle as close to Ori as he could get while sitting on a lump of log, the sheep unnerved him.

Oin couldn't bring himself to move from the door way as he stared open mouthed at the animals rushing about as if they were the hosts and not the overgrown human who had first met them. His eyes sought out Balin and he was relieved to see the white haired warrior was as gob-smacked as he over the whole thing. The healer swallowed and closed his eyes, he was getting a headache and the blasted bleating wasn't helping. A warm hand on his elbow had him opening his eyes and he met Balin's understanding eyes. The two white haired dwarves made their way cautiously through the large room. Even at the risk of offending their huge host Oin couldn't bring himself to relax, the only thing stopping him bolting was Balin's hand on his elbow.

Fili didn't care about the strangely behaving animals or the fact their host was large enough to squash them without really trying. All he cared about was the fact they had a roof over their heads, food was being offered to them and he might finally be able to get Kili some healing aid. He steered his now limping brother to the table and gently pushed him down onto a smoothed log section, only seating himself when he was sure Kili was as comfortable as he could get. Some colour seemed to return to his brother's face as he loosened the straps criss-crossing his chest and Fili rested a hand on the stubbled cheek for a second and got a patented Kili smirk in response. He sighed, relief flooding through him.

They were served a huge spread and if there was no meat involved, the warm crumbly bread and sweet honey silenced any complaints before they began. There were mountains of nut and berries along with dishes of root vegetables roasted in said honey and a selection of herbs. Cups of warm milk soothed thirst wrecked throats and the warmth from the fire heated weather chilled bones. The light of the multiple torches and said fire flickered around them, as did the dancing glow of the two red bee's wax candles on the table. All the time they were eating Beorn gave them a warning to stay inside at night and told tales of the wild lands on this side of the mountains and especially of the dark and dangerous wood, which lay outstretched far to the north and south a day's ride before them, barring their way to the east.

 

In his deep voice Beorn named it Mirkwood, and as Thorin and Bilbo's eyes met across the table they both wondered just what evil had befallen an elven realm to change its name to one such as that. Bilbo could see that despite Thorin's well documented hatred of the elves of that woodland the dwarf was grieved to hear of the darkness. Although Bilbo was sure it was mainly because it now bared their way and was close to his home land. Thorin watched the company burglar carefully, noticing the tightening of the skin around the expressive eyes. The hobbit's dislike of elves might not be as obvious at first sight as his own, but it was there, so Thorin suspected the distress was at the sickening of nature rather than any warm fuzzy feelings for the elves.

When the dinner was over the dwarves would normally have told tales of their own, or entertained their host with songs, but exhausted and injured as they were none made the effort. Bilbo shook himself from his stupor long enough to request warm water, clean cloths and several herbs from their host. Oin assisted by keeping a pot of the honey to one side throughout the meal and as soon as their host had provided what Bilbo had asked for they were shuffling the rest of the company towards the fire to see to their ills.

Oin recruited Balin to aid him and together they started to work through the injuries of their kin. Beginning, at the request of all, with Kili. Oin was horrified at the state of the young dwarf and muttered soothing words under his breath as he got the brunette to lean back into his brother as he started to clean the still angry welts marring the lad's chest. The swelling that had receded slightly with the icy stream water was back with vengeance and as Oin feverishly ground herbs into a paste he noticed the lines actually disapeared into the lads trousers. He ran a soothing hand over Kili's sweat matted hair as he carefully pulled the coarse cloth away from the wounds on his legs. he growled low in his throat as he realised that the only part of the young one not bruised or injured in some way was the lad's feet. He knew the brunette had to be in pain even though he was being as gentle as he could. Yet Kili hadn't made a shred of sound, his eyes were clamped tightly shut but his cheeks were dry of tears. Oin wondered at the fortitude of one so young, but was he finished wrapping the last of Kili's injuries up he noticed the whit knuckled grip he had on his brother's hand. Cursing the goblins with every swear word he knew Oin left Fili help his younger brother into his undergarments and turned to see how Balin was doing. He was impressed to see that there was only Nori and Bofur left to treat, and he knew that was because of their head injuries. He ushered Balin over to Fili and turned to look after Nori and Bofur. The thief's head wound worried him more as the dwarf's eyes were still glazed and his balance exceptionally bad, especially when one took into account the acrobatics he'd seen the auburn-haired dwarf do in the past. Making a mental note to keep a very close eye on the middle Ri and to keep him away from any of Bilbo's teas until he was sure he didn't have a bleed on the brain Oin turned to treat Balin. Bilbo turned his back on the two older dwarves after he noticed they were using his grandmother's healing book (he didn't want to know how Oin had managed to save that from grubby goblin paws) and headed determinedly towards Thorin who was arguing quietly with Gandalf. He was worried about Kili, but trusted Oin as a healer and so it fell to him to look at the most stubborn dwarf out of the lot of them.

"Shirt off now!" The hobbit's stern tone had Gandalf scurrying away and Thorin glaring after the wizard's back. Bilbo chuckled, wincing as it caused his shirt to rub against teh grazes on his back, he turned an unimpressed face to Thorin. "I can hear you muttering Master Oakenshield, and it's not polite to call the wizard a traitor. Shirt! Off! Now!" Bilbo clenched his fists and glowered up at the stubborn dwarf in front of him. He deliberately ignored the rather seductive pout Thorin was now supporting and settled for crossing his arms and tapping his large foot pointedly. "Either you let me deal with it Master Oakenshield or I pull Oin away from the treatment of your nephew and have him do it."

"That's not fair," gasped Thorin, his blue eyes widening to begging proportions. "No! You wouldn't do that to Kili Bil…Master Baggins."

"Probably not but if you continue to be a stubborn dwarf I might be tempted." Bilbo sighed and chewed his lip. He couldn't deal with this as he would with Fili or Kili and definitely couldn't deal with it as he would with Ori. He made up his mind and uncrossed his arms. "Look I'll make you a deal. You know deep down that your wounds need looking at. Let me clean them, check them, treat them and bind them and I will step back and let you deal with them yourself after I have done. Don't let me and I will forever hound you in front of the company until you crack."

Thorin stared opened mouthed at Bilbo as he took in the blackmail he'd just been presented with. "Fine," he huffed, starting to undo his buckles on the first straps over his coat and armour, "But you are a brat." When he was greeted with only a chuckle he raised his head to glare at the hobbit before him only to be startled by the deep forest green eyes watching him. "I knew I was right!" he exclaimed before mentally kicking himself as Bilbo raised an eyebrow. Shrugging out of his coat with a grunt he decided he might as well plough on, he could always blame in on exhaustion and pain later. "Your eyes change colour." He tilted his head even as his fingers moved to the ties on his mail. "What does it mean when they are dark green?"

Whatever response he was hoping to get it wasn't a blush. He bit his lip and focused on an unruly knot as Bilbo growled at him, "If you don't know I'm not telling you." Thorin gasped as his hands were knocked away, "Oh move or we'll be here all night."

Thorin could only gape as Bilbo made short work of removing his armour, regaining his senses took until Bilbo had him stripped down to his under-shirt. "Where did you learn how to deal with armour Master Baggins?" he gasped, crossing his arms across his chest suddenly feeling exposed despite still wearing his under shirt.

"Oh for the love of…" groaned Bilbo, before growling at him. He reigned his temper in and spoke in a tone normally reserved for skittish horses. "The same place I learnt to use a bloody sword and several other weapons, now please let me treat your injuries."

Shocked speechless again Thorin let Bilbo remove his shirt, barely registering the hobbit's soft gasp. He barely flinched as the makeshift bandages were unwound from his ribs. The pain of Bilbo cleaning his wounds shocked him from his head and he turned to snap at the smaller male until the worry and pain on the hobbit's face stopped him. He caught Bilbo's shaking hand in his own, "Hey!" green-swirled amber eyes shot from the lacerations and bruises on his ribs to his face and Thorin smiled as softly as his voice had been before. "It will be okay Bilbo," he didn't hear his own slip or the stilling of the company behind him as they did. "You saved me, you saved my family and you saved my kin." He squeezed the long fingers he had captured gently, "It will be okay."

He was rewarded by a half smile and a soft shake of a head of tangled amber-honey curls. "It won't be okay Master Oakenshield," breathed Bilbo, his voice pitched so low that even sat as close as they were Thorin had trouble hearing him. Wanting to offer comfort but not knowing what he was offering comfort for Thorin rested his other hand on Bilbo's narrow shoulder. They sat for several minutes until the hobbit shook himself and Thorin watched aggrieved as the smaller man retreated behind the mask he hadn't even realised he wore until that moment. "Never mind Master Oakenshield, let's get you sorted out eh?"

Thorin huffed out a breath and decided to let it go until he was more balanced himself. Dropping his hands into his lap he allowed Bilbo to clean his wounds, turning this way and that as directed. The water Bilbo was using smelt sweet and the herbs he had rested in it were numbing his pain. He tilted his head in confusion as Bilbo applied honey to any open wounds before binding them with fresh linens. "What's the honey for?"

Bilbo looked at him and stilled with his hands still on Thorin's exposed abs. "Honey is an antiseptic," he breathed and Thorin noticed his eyes were dark green again.

Intrigued despite himself Thorin leant in, unaware his own voice was lower than needed, "So that's why you are rubbing me in food stuffs." He smiled warmly at the warm laugh he got in response, before biting his lip as Bilbo drug a hand up to rest over his now rapidly beating heart. He stilled as if scenting danger and Bilbo leant in for a second before a clatter caught both their attentions. Thorin knew he was flushed and chanced a glance at Bilbo's face, when he found it of normal complexion he didn't know if to be relieved or disappointed.

"Aye Master Oakenshield," grinned Bilbo and Thorin couldn't help but bite his lips again. What the Smaug was wrong with him? He shook his head and focused on what Bilbo was saying, "Leave your armour off for tonight and preferably your shirt until we can get it cleaned. No point irritating your wounds unnecessarily or covering them with dirty cloth."

Thorin couldn't help leaning into Bilbo's warmth as the hobbit clapped a hand on his bare shoulder before wandering off. He watched Bilbo retreat to get checked over by Oin, smirking softly as the small male managed to get away with nothing more than a cup of tea. He stifled a yawn, confusion was warring with exhaustion in his head. He decided since he didn't actually hurt. Since he had a clean, soft, warm, dry and relatively safe place to sleep he was going to do just that. He would figure out what was wrong with him in the morning when his head was clearer. He sank into the soft furs they had been provided with relief coursing through him as he finally got to just stop. He flushed when he was unable to stop the groan of happiness at their warmth and sheer heavenly feel, before shrugging and snuggling under one.

Bilbo watched the dwarf king with a wry expression on his face as he sat alone for several moments after convince Oin he didn't need treatment. Ori plopped down next to him, "Sorry I dropped the bowl."

Bilbo couldn't help it, he chuckled, "It was probably a good thing Ori. I mean really we were acting like a pair of hobbit tweens. And well neither of us are tweens and Thorin is definitely not a hobbit or we'd have done the dirty by now." He nudged the dwarf carefully, "You weren't hurt were you?"

Ori nudged his shoulder in return, "Cuts and bruises only I promise." He stifled a yawn, "I'm going to turn in."

Bilbo pointed over his shoulder, "Dwalin took furs that way."

Ori glanced to where Bilbo pointed as he stood, "Good. Not that I am physically awake to do more than use his rather muscled chest as a pillow."

Bilbo laughed softly as Ori meandered away. What he hadn't told Ori was about his insight when Thorin had faced Azog alone. He certainly wasn't going to share that, in his mind, Thorin was family and that his actions that very night had showed him just where Thorin fit in said family. He frowned and stared at the fire as the snores of dwarves slowly grew in number around him. He had never expected to fall head over heels for a stubborn, judgemental, idiotic, rash, temperamental dwarf. He sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. That certainly complicated things. He groaned and shook his head, it was too late and he was too tired. He pushed to his feet and dragged himself to a pile of furs and blankets. He'd think on what to do in the morning.


	49. Sweet Relief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo uses Thorin as a pillow.

Chapter Forty Nine – Sweet Relief.

_*The beast bore down on him even as he struggled to his feet amongst yet more of his dead and injured kin. He barely dodged the sharp teeth. Gasping loudly through gritted teeth as dirty, ragged claws raked down his thigh, he dived for the hilt of a discarded weapon. He turned, pirouetting unsteadily to bring the blade of the wood-chopper into the heavy skull of the attacking warg. As it went down he felt a sharp pain ripping diagonally down his back. He wrenched the short, heavy blade free and slammed it sideways into the flesh of whatever was behind him. The hellish shriek of an injured orc was sweet music to his ears. He spun ripping the weapon free, feeling yet more black-blood coat his already drenched form. Smiling coldly he flung back his head and howled his outrage into the frozen air. He made a fearsome sight, his eyes glowed a frozen blue in the flickering fires of burning smials and his amber-blonde hair shimmered a wet red. As he stalked forward eyes set on his next prey, he could barely feel the pain of his wounds, the steady dripping of blood down his back merely spurring his rage higher._

_Across the road, barring the door to an elderly couple's smial stood Gardener, the prongs of his long-handled garden- fork gleaming black in the same flames. His normally cheerful face twisted into a snarl as he took out an approaching orc. ___

_At the bottom of the road, in the centre of the Tighfield village green, stood the triple force of Deadly Nightshade, Assassin and Warrior in a triangle formation. The edges of Nightshade's blades were a sickly yellow, the paste of the Atropa belladonna still clinging despite his kill count and his smirk colder than that of his companions. Assassin's short blades flashed black in the raging fire light as he dispatched an orc who tried to sneak passed his guard and attack the backs of his siblings. Nimble and deadly he wasted no energy with his movements using the orc's own momentum to gut the creature like a fish. Warrior stood tall, her long curly hair streaked with black blood, a heavy dwarven war-hammer resting in her scarred hands. At her feet the bodies of her kills lay in pieces as she wielded the huge weapon with un-natural ease. ___

_Axe stood back to back with Bow, they were identical bar the fact one of their icy grins had a chipped incisor. They moved as one and on the hill overlooking Tighfield village tavern the air was filled with the dying screams of the orcs foolish enough to take them on. Axe was covering Bow's back while the deadly black-wood arrows flew true. Their laughter rang coldly in the frozen air as the combination of a pilfered orc's bow and dwarven axe made a mockery of any who dared approach the duo. ___

_Dart was using the shadows of the dancing flames as she moved silently down the street. The last thing many orcs would see was her shadow moving passed them as shining silver blades slit their throats, spilling their very life blood. ___

_Scribe took all this in and still moved forward with purpose, berserker rage burned hot and bright in his belly as he and his friends stood strong even as others crumbled around them. His eyes flashed red, reflecting the firelight as he saw Dart take an arrow to the shoulder. Rage pounded in his veins as he flung his head back and screeched in the Shire tongue. The bitterness and hate behind his voice had the small goblin-orcs in his path fleeing for their lives. He ignored their cowardly retreat, occasionally taking out any that got to close with a throw of one of the several knives still on his person. The large blue opal in his ear caught the light as he approached the back of the orcish archer who had dared take on one of his own. As he plunged the edge of his final dagger through the repulsive creature's spine he felt a flash of hot pain in the back of his neck as the heat warped glass in the windows of one of the burning smials exploded outwards. The sound of a dwarven horn echoed into the night even as the creatures started to retreat._

%

Bilbo awoke with a silent yell, one hand clamped firmly on the back of his neck where a phantom pain still lingered. He lay silent, panting without noise until the dream, (or memory as he now realised it was) faded away to allow him to think. The chorus of dwarven snores filling the air comforted him, the familiar scent of leather and smelted ore calming him further. He knew that scent and it was one that he could never smell in the heat of battle. He pushed up into a sitting position wincing as his bruised ribs throbbed, his grazed back stung and his banged head spun. He cursed himself for not getting Oin to look at him properly earlier and once the room had stopped spinning carefully pushed forwards onto his knees and crawled out of the piles of fur he had secreted himself away in towards his pack.

Sighing in relief and having never once had to stand he found the herbs that Oin and himself had used the previous night still carefully arranged in separate bowls. By the light of the dying fire and the faint light of dawn coming through a chink in wooden shutters Bilbo managed to find some willow bark and feverfew. He shuffled towards the fire, unable to rise from his knees and offered prayers to every, and all deities when he found the small kettle still had some water in it. He stuffed the herbs into the metal pot and placed it gently in the embers. When that was done he sank back onto the floor with a pained groan and fell into a state of immobility. He cursed himself for not realising that sooner or later his aches, pains, ills, and exhaustion would catch up with him. In his foggy state he only hoped the pain relieving tea would be ready in time for it to start working before any of the dwarves awoke. He didn't want to worry them and he still wasn't secure enough to show this much weakness around them. He did resign himself to talk to Oin later that day about his head though.

Thorin awoke when someone crawled over his bare foot, the tickling of soft furs against its sole penetrating his exhausted sleep. He stretched, groaning quietly as bruises, joints, bones and cuts protested at the movement. He stilled, body attempting to stretch out its aches as he remembered blurting out that he thought Bilbo's eyes had changed colour. With a muffled curse he sat up right, grabbing his head as the rapid movement made his temples throb. He buried his head into his hands and drew his knees up so he could rest it on them. It was only the fact he was in pain that stopped him from hitting himself across the forehead at his own stupidity. What must the hobbit think of him? He resisted the urge to cry as he thought over his interactions with the smaller male since they had met. He seemed to be going in some sort of cycle with the way he acted. Insult, play nice, Insult, play nice, rinse and repeat. Muttering Khazdul swear words into his knees he actually jumped when the sound of a kettle whistling broke through his self-flagellation.

"Mahal! Bilbo?" Thorin blinked gritty blue eyes across the semi-dark room at the huddled form of the company burglar, "What are you doing up this early?"  
"Mehkle…" Thorin wrinkled his brow at the strange noise he got in response before attempting to stand and make his way over to the smaller male. When he found his legs wouldn't support his weight he settled for crawling across the furs so he could sit by Bilbo's side.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch that," he aimed for calm and suave. Not panicked and worried. I mean it's not like I'm sitting in a darkened room, without my shirt with in touching distance of the one person I can't figure out and really want to be able to figure out, he thought to his-self momentarily forgetting he should be listening for an answer.

Bilbo sighed when his third attempt at forming a sentence didn't work so well, he was only glad Thorin had seemingly gotten lost in his head again (and was it just him or was the other male rather good at doing that?). Clearing his throat he tried again, "Nightmare," he managed to get out and didn't know whether to curse or cheer that Thorin's attention was back on him. "I had a nightmare…well I dreamt of a past incident, one I had forgotten, stupid knock to the head." He muttered, forgetting his plea to not show any weakness in front of the dwarves. He ignored Thorin's worried start and kept rambling, "Well after I woke up everything hurt so I came and made tea and now you are sitting talking to me. Hobbits are not made to hang off wet, slippery cliffs or fall down big drops, or get stood on by wargs." He huffed, "Nor or we made to be permanently wet, cold and hungry. If I'd known coming with you would bring out memories I didn't even know it was possible for me to remember I'd have slammed the door in Dwalin's face and set fire to the bloody Istari's beard the first time he approached me about this."

Thorin listened aware that his mouth was falling open the more Bilbo talked and was unable to stop it from happening. When Bilbo took a pause for breath he actually leapt into the opening, "Why by the fiery hell that is Mordor didn't you tell someone you'd gotten a head injury?!" he roared, his worry frightening him. When several dwarves twitched he made a conscious effort to lower his voice and grabbed one of Bilbo's delicate looking hands in his large ones. "Seriously Bilbo, I know I screwed up but I never want you to think that you are not part of this company, and that means letting people know if you are hurt." He broke off when Bilbo laid a gentle hand over their clasped ones. The look in the amber-hazel eyes was one of shock and confusion. Thorin sighed, "Well until Oin awakes what can I do to help?"

"If you can pour tea get me and yourself one 'coz I know your wounds have to be hurting," at Bilbo's tired mutter Thorin scrabbled to do just that. "Th’n’ you." He winced at Bilbo's slurred speech, praying it was just tiredness. As if reading his mind Bilbo straightened and looked him square in the eye, "The poor reactions aren't my head, I've hit it before and trust me hobbit concussions are rather easy to spot. I'd have passed out with a migraine and vomiting before now. I think I just bruised my skull."

Thorin sighed in relief, "As long as you are sure I won't bug you any more for now. You will be seeing Oin about it when he wakes up though."

The tired smile he got in response warmed Thorin slightly and he decided to sit in silence while they finished their tea. When he noticed Bilbo was finished he downed the last of his own mug and gently started tugging the hobbit back to the furs, "Didn't taste as nice as your last healing tea," he muttered.

"No honey left," it took a while for the yawned speech to sink in and when it did Thorin grunted in amusement.

"Shouldn't have rubbed me in it then," he noticed his aches and pains were subsiding already, "Might taste worse works just as fast," he mumbled.

"Hmmm, and such a nice body you have to rub honey into as well." If Bilbo hadn't been using him as a pillow Thorin would have jerked away in embarrassment as those words soaked in.

As it was he was comfortable lying on the furs and Bilbo made a nice heating pad for his bruised ribs so Thorin merely pulled another heavy fur over the pair of them. "We'll get funny looks in morning mind," he warned around his own yawn. Now he was mainly pain free he could feel himself getting sleepier again, "Just to say, it could be awkward...my people we...I'm not wearing a shirt...I mean don't move heat is nice on ribs." Some part of his mind knew this was something else he would be adding to his growing list of concerns and embarrassments in his dealings with the hobbit but he currently couldn't hear that part very well. "Might have to keep you and use you as heating source," he rambled, "You need to tell me what you meant by memory as well. Also worked hard to get this chest." His brain seemed to think it was important Bilbo knew that last fact. It was very important Bilbo knew that fact, he just didn't know why it was important.

"Hmmmm," the sleepy approval rumbled through his chest as a long fingered hand was placed on it again. "Worth effort, sleep dwarf pillow. Comfy, warm. So worth being used as heating source. No memory they bad, not thinking on them. Can I sleep now?"

The drowsy voice had lulled Thorin into a light doze and yet he subconsciously moved his hand to stroke over the amber-blonde curls.


	50. Beorn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company gets nick-names and Gandalf is warned not to meddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what do you know I hit 50 chapters.

Chapter Fifty – Beorn.

The great door of Beorn's home creaked as it was slammed open. The noise awoke most of the company and they peered blearily at the two silhouettes bracketed by brilliant golden sunlight as stiff, painful hands groped for weapons. It was Ori who first recognised one of the two.

"Gandalf," he grumbled, as he attempted to get to his feet. The rest of the awake members of the company relaxed back slightly at his words even as he managed to stand. He swayed slightly and Dwalin's large hand was on his hip offering support as his muscles tried to give way on him, so Ori merely stood and pouted at the now smirking wizard and their huge host. When his legs would support him somewhat he made his wobbly way across the furs and reclined company members.

Remembering Bilbo's lesson on manners and thinking it wouldn't hurt his cause he bowed slightly to the towering human. He had to swallow the groan at the pain it caused him before he could talk. "Greetings Master Beorn, and thank you for allowing us shelter in your home for the night." Ori swallowed, his throat feeling like someone had taken polish paste to it, "I would also like to offer thanks on behalf of the company for the marvellous meal you provided us last night and our over-whelming gratitude for the healing herbs you supplied us with to treat our injured." Ori allowed himself to smile softly up at the confused looking man, "You have done us a great service and we are all in your debt."

"Peace little dwarf," rumbled Beorn, and Ori fought the urge to point out even Gandalf who had seemed stupidly tall to him was little in comparison to their large host. He settle for looking innocently confused and hoped he was managing to pull it off. "You owe me no debt, I had an agreement with the little bunny man that if I found your story entertaining enough I would give you food and shelter for the night." Ori crinkled his brow in actual confusion before he realised just who little bunny man was and bit back a shout of outrage on Bilbo's behalf, just as Beorn started talking again, "I offer you shelter for today and tonight as well little puppy, it would not do for me to send the young sparrow away while he is still not better."

Ori followed Beorn's softening gaze to Kili's huddled form. The yellow eyes were still a bit disconcerting and Ori breathed through his nose a few seconds as he tried not to comment on their new nicknames. "All the same Master Beorn I offer you our gratitude and thanks."

He wobbled slightly and a huge hand reached forward to steady him. "Careful little puppy," rumbled Beorn and as he was picked up Ori suddenly felt like the puppy he was being compared to. Worry filled him but the larger man merely placed him down on one of the sawn off tree stumps that were being used as seating. "Little puppy isn't well."

The statement was filled with such concern that Ori patted the hand of the huge male sitting beside him, even as the awake members of the company made their slow way to the table. "I don't think any of us are well Master Beorn," muttered Ori quietly, so only their host could hear. "We are not all warriors and while of a hardy race even dwarven bodies object to been drown by the heavens, falling down a big hole, getting attacked, falling down another hole, landed on by something the weight of a baby Oliphant, running lots, climbing trees, fighting again (or hanging above empty sky desperately trying not to fall again) and then being rescued by eagles." He smiled as Bofur, Dori, Dwalin, Oin, Balin, Gloin and Bombur joined the three of them. "As you can see we are a sorry bunch," he gestured with a free hand at the half dressed, bandaged and battered dwarves.

"So I see little puppy," rumble Beorn again, "Well I will find my friends and see about getting you all some breakfast."

The huge man pushed from the table even as Ori saw the nickname start to register with the still sleepy dwarves. He held his breath as Beorn made his way out of the room through yet another huge door, sighing in relief as the larger man made it out of the room without anything being said. "I can handle being called little puppy if it gets us the help we need," he growled even as he cushioned his aching head on his folded arms.

Dwalin's arm was a warm weight around his waist and Ori could feel himself drifting off in the silence that followed, even the wizard's chuckles not disturbing him. "Sweet Yvanna's tittys!" Kili's exclamation made him sit up with a grunt and he turned with a glare to the dark haired Durin brother.

"Kili!" he snapped, "Watch your language, Master Boggins is just ther…" he trailed off as he realised the pile of blankets that had previously contained the hobbit was empty.

"Ah little brother," Nori's voice and the hand on his shoulder made him sigh and shoot a questioning glance at the pale looking dwarf. "Bilbo is safe don't you worry," Ori watched in concern as Nori paled further as he slowly sat, Bifur leaning against the side of the table making sure his One was seated before the toymaker grimaced as he sat himself. "Honestly brother, I'm not giving up on you don't look so worried," Ori shot Nori an unimpressed look and happily his brother continued, "Sorry I'll let you worry. Anyway Bilbo awoke at some point last night, crawled over me to get to the herbs we'd left out. Long story short he was joined by Thorin and since he isn't in his own nest of furs I assume he joined our king in his."

Ori, like the rest of the company, turned to look and sure enough he could see previously brightly coloured curls mixing with their leader's dark hair. Ori shook his head, "Well they are going to be embarrassed by _that _when they wake up. Morning Fili. Morning Kili, are you feeling any better?" The last was shot off as the two Durin brothers sat down gingerly besides him.__

"I don't work Ori," groaned Kili, his pale face making Ori worried, "I can't get my legs to work and it hurts to breath."

"Oh Kili," sighed Ori, squeezing the hand he could reach gently, "Go see Oin again you silly dwarf."

"Would Ori, but not moving now." Kili gasped as he said it and Ori frowned.

Fili's worried expression decided him. "Mister OIN!" he hollered down the length of the table, and such was the company's shock at him nigh on screaming they failed to notice Bilbo and Thorin blink sleepily across at them. Ori continued more quietly now he had the healer's attention, "Kili is still in a bad way Mister Oin, do we have any herbs left that would help him?"

%

Bilbo lay where he had awoken, his (still pain-relieving tea drugged) mind struggling to catch up with what was going on. Obviously most of the rest of the company was awake, he could count twelve dwarves seated around Beorn's table and he could see the Istari's stupid hat beyond them. Although his aches and pains were starting to return he wasn't in as much pain as the previous night so that was a good thing. Although from the light streaming into the hall he'd possibly made the tea a little strong the night before. He was warm, which was also a good thing after the past few days. He was obviously sharing a bed roll (pile of furs) with someone as his pillow was breathing, and while that in itself wasn't new the only dwarf he could see missing was Thorin and he was probably the last person Bilbo wanted to be sharing a bedroll with until he was closer to his normal emotional state. The fact the chest under his hands was bare and the dwarf was obviously missing his horrid leather boots and heavy over trousers was stretching his resolve greatly. Bilbo knew he'd never been immune to Thorin's looks and his realisation the night before made it ten times harder for him to remember a hazy promise he'd made back in Rivendale.

Deciding he couldn't actually be bothered to analyse his position Bilbo snuggled once more into the dwarf's side, careful of the injuries he knew were there. The tea was still making his thought process wonderfully muggy and as he thought his fingers idly drew patterns on the sections of bare chest they were resting on. He smirked sleepily, he would take advantage of the fact he was able to snuggle with the one he had come to realise he loved, while he was still able to claim sleep. He only hoped Thorin wouldn't hurt him too badly when the dwarf awoke before him. His eyelids drooped as Thorin's heat soaked into his skin through the thin shirt and under-trousers he was wearing. Bilbo muttered sleepily and ran his hand across the chest so his arm was flung over the dwarf's narrow waist. He could vaguely remember that he had rambled on the night before and his last thought before sleep claimed him once again was that he was going to be rather embarrassed when he next woke up. Oh he was glad he didn't blush easily.

%

Thorin was lying still, desperately offering prayers to Mahal as gentle fingers traced patterns onto his bare skin for what seemed like an eternity. The smell of lavender, cut grass and pinecones filled his nose, even as hot breath ghosted the side of his neck. He bit back a groan as the body beside him seemed to move even closer and heat soaked into his aching ribs. He blinked sleepily seeing dirty curls in the edge of his vision and most of his company already awake and seated at the large table where they had eaten the night before. Despite many niggling aches he seemed to be marvellously pain free and that seemed more important at the moment than the fact the company would be jumping to conclusions he really didn't want them to make as he didn't yet know just what he thought of the hobbit or where he stood with the smaller male. Hazy memories of strange thoughts at Rivendale came flooding back to him as he lay awake and he cursed softly under his breath as they made lying with Bilbo by his side so much more complicated. Blue eyes widened as he stared up at the smoke darkened ceiling as he remembered the Khanneh Mornit he'd had in the elf realm. That dream, shivers ran threw him as he remembered his actions. He knew Bilbo had a stud in his nipple and a tattoo running diagonally from his shoulder blade to his hip, and something was tugging at the back of the dwarf's mind making him believe they might not be the only ones the smaller male had.

He shifted slightly, careful not to disturb the still sleeping hobbit, the arm that had snaked around his waist was a comforting weight and Thorin was not yet ready to get up and face the rest of the company. He knew once they had recovered somewhat from their own aches and pains there would be some well thought out tongue lashings in store for him because of his idiotic dash at Azog. He sighed softly, he was honestly surprised the company burglar hadn't gave him a scold already for his rash actions, he concluded it was because Bilbo had been so worried about the rest of the company to do so. Thorin snaked his own arm around the now much too slender waist, and huffed slightly, he definitely didn't want to wake the smaller man now. The hobbit would probably injure himself again as he took Thorin to task. He frowned at that thought, the hobbit had probably injured himself worse by making sure everyone was seen to before himself. And the smaller male had had the nerve to scold Kili about not mentioning his injuries, it was rather hypocritical of him. Thorin felt his eyelids growing heavy again, and was confused by how he was still tired, he did remember to make a mental note to find out if their host had a hot bath they could use (he could recall it helping aches and pains at Rivendale) before sleep claimed him once more.

%

When Beorn re-entered the large hall Thorin and Bilbo had drifted back into a deep sleep and Ori was smiling softly across at them, while leaning against Dwalin's chest. Kili had been treated by Oin again, and the healer had discovered that while Bilbo had indeed made tea, the strength of the pain relieving herbs had been enough to make a rhino giggly. Nori was somewhat less pale and Bifur was able to move his leg properly again thanks to some of Bilbo' (mercifully diluted) tea. The rest of the seemed to be more awake if not up to moving or talking much.

The shape-shifter raised a bushy eyebrow at the trust the dwarves were showing him. He had always thought of their race as greedy, impolite, hard hearted and untrusting folk, but watching them at his dining table seemed to throw a shadow of doubt over that belief. They were sitting weapon-less and without armour, one of them was even still asleep. They had willingly shown him weakness and been polite and actually thanked him for his aid…well the puppy like one had the rest had nodded at him. As he watched them interact they also didn't seem particularly hard hearted to him. He huffed and gestured for his animals to come and set the table. As they did he observed the dwarves yet closer, his yellow eyes widening as he realised they didn't flinch at being waited on by animals and even tried to help the best they could despite their ills. He wondered just who these dwarves had met to tame them so and his roving eyes landed on a head of curls cushioned on a broad shoulder. If he cared for such thing he would have place money on the bunny man being the cause. His yellow gaze softened as he watched the dwarf and hobbit curl more around each other even in sleep as if they felt his eyes on them. He hadn't sensed they were a couple when they had arrived, not like the puppy dwarf or the bjørn cub dwarf. Nor like the badger or his mate the crested lizard.

A grunt from the table drew his attention and he frowned as he watched the little broken baby sparrow grab his ribs. On soft feet despite his size Beorn crossed the room, and he watched as the golden lion cub reach desperately for the sparrow chick, anguish written across his own features as if he was the one in pain. Just as he reached the table the lion cub bundled the whimpering chick onto his knee and wrapping him in strong arms. He could hear a deep rumbling coming from the golden cub's chest and so merely rested a gentle hand on golden and midnight black hair. To his surprise they leant into the touch as young to a mother bear. Beorn forced down a wave of emotion, it wouldn't do for him to get too attached to these dwarves, at least until he had found out if they had told him the truth or not.

"Eat," he grunted, removing his hands from their heads. "Make selves strong again, I be talking with wizard with name I can't pronounce. Someone look to Sparrow chick, golden lion cub can't heal him with love."

He strode away from the gaping dwarves to where Gandalf was sitting by the fire peering at the mound of stewed feverfew and willow. "Wizard with funny name," Beorn rumbled, feeling marginally exhausted at having to use so many actual words in such a sort length of time, he wasn't used to speaking. He waited until the human looked up. "I deal with you since two yfirma₫r asleep. Make comfortable, use what will, not hurt friends. Heitr hlaupa, apologies hot spring in wooden building outside, use well. Make chick, bunny, cub and puppy better. No meddle. I need to check see if your story is true, do not let the people outside after dark, it will not be safe." He turned to leave and then turned back to the wizard, poking him in the shoulder, "Not meddling!" The last was said loudly and he could feel the dwarves' gazes on his back as he left through the open outside doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.  
> yfirma₫r = leaders/chiefs.  
> Heitr hlaupa = hot spring.  
> bjørn = bear.


	51. Back to Reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oin is not impressed.

Chapter Fifty One – Back to Reality.

When Bilbo awoke the next time it was to the sound of gentle Khadzul. His brain was wonderfully and disastrously clear and as his memories of the previous day and night flooded back to him he groaned and flopped backwards so he was lying by Thorin's side rather than across his chest. The only good thing he could find in the complete mess of yesterday was that his composure seemed to have returned to him with a decent night's sleep and with its return he was more able to cope with his aches. Sighing softly he wriggled from the blankets, careful not to disturb Thorin's still sleeping form, and made his wobbly way to the table where the remains of a large meal still sat. He ignored the appraising glances he was receiving from the dwarves (who he now realised knew he had used Thorin as a pillow the previous night) and clambered onto one of the cut off logs to get something to eat.

He was surprised by how tidy the table still was after a group of dwarves had eaten at it, but put it down to most of them still being too hurt to actually misbehave. Once again there were mounds of rich smelling, herby, crusty bread and Bilbo was delighted to find that when he broke it apart it was still hot. Earthenware pots were filled with honey, jams and delicious preserves which he happily spread onto the bread, leaving the honey to treat wounds later. Heavy pitchers contained sweet apple juice and Bilbo greedily gulped down some from a mug full, the large drinking vessel making it impossible for him to down the lot. There were bowls of late summer/early autumn fruits and his groan of delight echoed across the room as he bit into a juicy sharp-sweet red plum.

%

Across the room Thorin stirred and flung an arm across his eyes to block out the sun, only realising he was alone when it registered he hadn't smacked Bilbo in the face with his hand. The noise of someone really enjoying a meal made him sit up and peer blearily around the hall. Groups of dwarves were lounging languidly either in the warm sunlight streaming through the windows and open doors or in front of the now dancing fire. He pushed unsteadily to his feet, cursing as each movement made his joints ache. He could smell coffee and the thought of the strong, bitter, hot drink, its taste tempered by a small amount of milk and honey forced him not to give up and just crawl back under the furs.

Unaware of the questioning glances at his shirtless form Thorin sank heavily onto a sawn off log across the table from Bilbo. Amusement made itself known as the normally polite hobbit merely grunted at him in greeting, barely switching his attention from the food in front of them. Despite said amusement Thorin responded in kind as he poured himself a large mug of coffee, adding a small amount of milk and honey to the brown-black brew. The hobbit pushed a plate of warm bread rolls at him and Thorin took several gladly, spreading them with the thick yellow butter and lashings of a hazelnut spread.

%

By the time Bilbo and Thorin were sated the company had grown bored of watching them for any indication of what had happened the night before and had returned to whatever they had been doing before the two had awoken.

Wanting to escape before it became awkward Bilbo slipped from the table and made his way over to Oin, secretly glad his legs seemed to almost want to support him now. "Master Oin," he called, his clear voice cut through the healers partial hearing haze with ease. "If possible would you be so kind as to make sure I do not have a concussion." The confused look on Oin's face had Bilbo sighing, "It is just a precaution Master Oin, I hit my head in the goblin tunnels and it was only recently brought home to me I was an idiot for not mentioning doing so to you at the first chance we got to deal with healing matters."

Bilbo didn't see Thorin flush lightly but several members of the company did and their confusion merely grew. Bilbo did see Ori grin widely as the scribe caught on and he narrowed his eyes across the room at him, hoping to convey that any mention of their conversation the night before would end badly for the dwarf. Ori merely grinned wider and fell into a giggling fit drawing the attention away from Thorin's reaction to Bilbo's admission that he had listened to the dwarf's rant.

Bilbo rolled his eyes as Oin pushed him to sit in the light of a window to better see his eyes. He barely flinched as the healer probed his skull and his eyes must have been doing the correct thing as Oin was nodding. "No concussion, but you did take a nasty knock, the bruising runs from the back of your skull and down your neck and under your collar. You have a hard head Master Baggins."

Bilbo sighed in relief, before realising he might have been too previous in thinking he could escape. "If it took until now for someone to convince you head injuries aren't to be trifled with I dread to think how long it will be before you decide to bother me with anything else." Bilbo swallowed as Oin glowered at him from under bushy eyebrows. "I've been watching you Master Baggins, I watched you after the trolls all the way back then and I watched you on the Carrock. You are an excellent healer, even more so in that you put others before yourself, I know you treated yourself at Rivendell and while I know I am not up to your standard I would hope you would trust me enough to allow me to treat you now."

Bilbo widened his eyes as he realised where Oin was going with this, he wasn't sure how the healer-warrior was pulling off Balin's grandfatherly guilt trip but it was working. He scrabbled to his feet shaking his head as he did. "Ah no Master Oin I trust you I do, it's just I need no healing so don't waste your time on me when others need your skills more." He was backing away as he spoke and failing to look behind him came up against a solid dwarven form at his back. The hissed intake of breath didn't tell him much, but the smell that filled his sense seconds before a familiar voice filled the air around him did. He swore.

 

%

Thorin had watched Bilbo approach Oin with slight embarrassment and a strange warmth in his chest that the hobbit had listened to what he had said and it had stuck with the smaller man despite their exhausted state the night before. His embarrassment fled along with the strange warmth as he listened to Oin extoll the extent of the bruising on Bilbo's form. He was pushing to his feet and striding across the room a frown drawing his brows together as he listened to Bilbo try to push further healing away. The tea might have made him hazy last night but he knew the hobbit was more injured than he was letting on. He grabbed his chance as Bilbo backed into his chest, "Stop it Bilbo," he hissed quietly into a pointed ear.

He wrapped strong fingers around the hobbit's upper arm to stop the smaller man darting off and raised his voice slightly, "It's okay Oin. We should believe Master Baggins. After all he wouldn't be hypocritical enough to scold my nephew for not mentioning injuries and then fail to do so himself, healer or no." He forced his face carefully blank as Bilbo stopped fighting and sagged against his chest and Oin looked at them suspiciously. Thorin watched the healer carefully and soon Oin seemed to believe Bilbo was well and shrugged to go harry Kili into drinking more tea and having more paste spread on his bruises.

Thorin pulled Bilbo out of the open front doors, careful of his own injuries as he towed the smaller man behind him. "Sit," he snapped, pointing to a low but sturdy bench. When Bilbo did as he was told without argument Thorin plonked ungracefully beside him. "Why did you lie to Oin Bilbo?" he sighed, wondering if his words had affected the hobbit so much that he would refuse to get his wounds treated.

He wasn't expecting Bilbo's snort. "I am a healer myself Master Oakenshield," he stated simply, "I am capable of dealing with any injuries I get, head wounds I will see others for but please accept I can take care of myself."

Thorin looked him over carefully, "You know blackmail can work both ways Bilbo." He stated mildly.

%

Bilbo looked at Thorin in shock for a few seconds before he started giggling. "Aye I suppose it does, but just what are you going to blackmail _me _with Master Oakenshield?" He smirked up at the dwarf, as Thorin's smug look fell from his face. While there were others in the company that had dirt on him it didn't mean he would or could be blackmailed into doing anything he didn't want. Much as he would enjoy getting into a battle of wits with Thorin at that moment he felt grimy and was distracted enough that even Thorin's bare chest couldn't comfort him. Not wrapped in bandages as it was. He tilted his head, hair falling around his face in a dirty halo, "Okay I will play this game later I just want a bath," he whined.__

"Ah Bilbo," Gandalf's voice from behind them had Bilbo cursing and made Thorin jump. The dwarf's wince had Bilbo leaning closer to check the bandages wrapped around the muscled torso. Despite everything he couldn't help but let his fingers linger and took no small amount of relief as Thorin leant into the touch, his blue eyes going hazy.

Satisfied the dwarf hadn't injured himself Bilbo turned with a scowl to Gandalf. "What is your game old man?" he spat. His fierce expression knocked the wizard's grin off the wrinkled face, "You should know better than to sneak up on people who should really have stitches in their wounds."

He turned back to Thorin momentarily at the dwarf's gasp, "Aye Master Oakenshield I should really have put a few stitches in some of the worst wounds but I wanted to make sure infection wasn't going to set in first." He patted a bare wrist gently as Thorin open and closed his mouth watching the realisation of his own injuries hit home. "Right wizard what did you want?" he as good as spat.

Gandalf seemed to shuffle uneasily before he answered. "Our host said there were hot springs in that out building there," an age-spotted hand pointed at a low wooden structure. "He also said we were to use what we needed."

Bilbo raised an eyebrow and it was only Thorin's hand on his shoulder that stopped him making good on his threats against Gandalf's beard. He took a deep breath and leant slightly back against Thorin, once again showing his loyalty to the dwarf. He grinned cheerfully up at the now fretting wizard, wondering just how he could be scary enough that an Istari would worry about upsetting him. He was a hobbit. A hobbit well versed in travelling, herb lore and fighting fair enough, but still, a hobbit. He raised an eyebrow, "I can bet Beorn also told you not to meddle," he sighed. "Have you checked said hot springs out?" he questioned suspicious of the wizard's clean hair and beard.

The grey head nodding had him sighing again, turning his back on the wizard he shifted so he was facing Thorin again, "Would it be selfish of me to want to go first this time?" he was rewarded with a rolling laugh before Thorin winced and held his ribs. "Right," sighed Bilbo, "No making you laugh." He hopped from the bench and stood in front of the dwarf, realising the wizard had slipped off again. "You are going to stay sitting here I will have Bombur bring you some more tea, normal strength this time." He grinned sheepishly as Thorin's blue gaze sharpened. "I made it too strong last night, did you not wonder why we slept as long?"

"Hmf! Explains why I babbled like a drunken dwarfling then," growled Thorin and Bilbo smiled cheekily at him.

"Aye Thorin, better a drunken dwarfling than a drunken tween, I distinctly remember you at least attempting to be sensible." He bit his lip at the sight of Thorin's pout and stepped between the dwarf's open knees. "You really have to stop doing things like that," he growled knowing his eyes were changing colour and wondering just how long it would take for Thorin to realise just what the dark forest green colour meant. He ran clever fingers into the mane of dark hair working loose small knots with ease. Beneath his petting Thorin shuddered slightly, his sharp intake of breath bringing Bilbo back to himself. "I told you to braid your hair," he huffed stepping sharply away and clasping his hands behind his back. "Now stay. Bombur will bring you tea, I am going to chase the younger dwarves to the hot springs, get them clean first."

%

True to his word Bilbo had managed to get Bombur to take Thorin some tea and after a hurried discussion with Oin he had convinced the healer-warrior that a hot bath in clean water would do the dwarves wonders. Oin was soon grinding herbs into a paste that could be used for washing as Bilbo left the hall to hunt down a sheep to find somewhere to wash and dry their dirty clothes, and to maybe find something the dwarves could wrap themselves in while said clothes were drying.

He smiled thankfully when Balin took over the washing duties, "I will bring the younger dwarves’ clothes to you as they are bathing. Bahhh," here Bilbo pointed to the sheep standing by his side, "Has found several tunics that will come down to mid-calf on most of us while they dry." Bilbo fixed the white haired dwarf a stern look, "You will be joining the older dwarves when they bath and I will gather your things and make sure they are clean."


	52. Heitr hlaupa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Balin is an old, manipulative bugger.

Chapter Fifty Two - Heitr hlaupa.

By the time the younger members of the company had been rounded up and sent towards the hot spring Bilbo had attracted the attention of the rest of the company. "Here Master Baggins," growled Gloin, "What's the meaning of keeping secrets from us all."

Bilbo stared up into brown eyes and huffed, if the dwarf was concerned about him keeping secrets he would be horrified at just how much Bilbo hadn't told them. He curled his lip, unable to help the natural response to a challenge as he faced the red haired dwarf. Behind him could almost feel the weighted gaze of Bifur and Dori but he had never backed down yet and he would be damned if he did now. "I am not keeping secrets Master Gloin. I merely thought the young ones would prefer to bathe first since bar Master Oakenshield most of the more mature dwarves are less injured." He returned Gloin's glower with one of his own. His words were clipped and his tone sharp. "Seriously Master Gloin you are starting to annoy me. It is hardly a bath where the plumbed hot water will run out. It is a wooden structure built around a natural hot spring and its surrounding pool. So stop behaving like a child who has been refused ice-cream!" he snapped.

Bilbo turned sharply when a hand fell on his shoulder, bringing his arms up in a defensive gesture. Bifur stepped back and raised his hands in a universal sign of peace. "Sorry Master Bifur," Bilbo sighed, "Maser Gloin has just wound me up, although from your expression I guess you actually came over here to stop me swinging for him." Bifur grinned and made several hand gestures. "I'm sorry," winced Bilbo wishing he'd had some time to learn so of the language the toy maker spoke, "I still don't understand the hand movements." He smiled back wryly, "I really must get Bofur to teach me now we have a few moments of peace." He clapped a hand onto Bifur's wide shoulder, "It would be nice to talk with you without an interpreter." The badger like dwarf merely rolled his eyes and clapped his own hand onto Bilbo's shoulder, before turning away with a gentle smile.

Bilbo resisted the urge to whimper at the pain the friendly pat had caused him and rolled his shoulder slightly, mentally cursing Thorin for being right about him not getting healing aid. Swearing fluently in the ancient tongue of his people he trudged over the flower filled grass to the hot spring. He could feel Thorin's eyes on his back and so kept his spine straight, but increased the violence of his swearing. Once he reached the edge of the thatched and wooden structure he hitched a smile on his face and wandered into the steamy shade to collect the piles of clothing strewn about. Half way through his task he noticed that Kili was actually being supported by Fili and so with a heartfelt sigh wandered down the carved steps, thanking Yvanna that he was still dressed in only his under garments.

"Really," he tutted, "I would have thought you would try to get out of the water if you were that tired." He flicked his eyes over the mottled effect the bruising had given the brunette dwarf's pale skin. Carefully he reached a hand to smooth down the dwarf's sides, deliberately keeping the pressure light and found that several ribs while not broken were badly bruised. Kili was lucky that he only had one fractured rib, and Bilbo had no qualms in telling him so.

"But Master Boggins," whined Kili, batting long eyelashes in an attempt to keep the hobbit sweet. "I at least have seen Oin about my ribs since you growled at me. You haven't!" He shifted in the water swearing as the heat moved against the grazes on his left hip. "Don't think I haven't realised you are hurt there is no way you and Uncle would have been snuggled together if you both weren't hurt and probably drugged up on that super strong tea you made last night." He actually managed a grin at the shocked look on Master Boggins' face. Kili stepped free from his brother's supporting arm and flung his own around Bilbo's shoulders, wrinkling his nose at the strange feeling of wet clothing against his bare skin. He could feel the shocked gazes of everyone bar Ori and Fili as a heavy weight at his back and so rolled his eyes at them before steering the hobbit so their backs were to Nori, Bombur and Bofur. "Now you see, if you had nothing to hide you wouldn't be standing in the water wearing your clothes, again."

"Really Kili," groaned Bilbo, "You know fine well I have much to hide but there is no way you can prove it is injuries." He smirked as he met Ori's gaze, "If you are feeling better then we can try a different game tonight." He forced an innocent expression onto his face as he carefully slipped an arm around Kili's bare waist, "I'll even find out if Master Beorn has any alcohol." He was greeted with cheers from Ori and a groan from Fili, while the dwarf at his side buried his face into his neck in embarrassment.

Behind them Nori was staring at his younger brother in disbelief, "I swear you are worse than I have ever been brat."

Bilbo who had succeeded in freeing himself from Kili, by dint of nearly throwing the brunette dwarf at his brother, paused at the top of the steps and looked at Nori in disbelief. "What because he likes having fun?"

"Shut up Bilbo you know fine well what I mean." Bilbo chuckled at the pout in the auburn haired dwarf's tone.

"No I can't say I do Mister Nori, you sounded just like my cousin Lobelia there and it is making me want to run away and cry." He grinned wickedly, causing Ori to clap his hands gleefully and Nori to back away across to the other side of the steaming pool. "In fact I think I will go tell Master Bifur to buy you a nice pink, flowery, lace trimmed dress." Nori squeaked in appalled horror, "Oh don't think I won't Mister Nori, just ask those three just what I am capable of if you have forgotten the pathetic elves at Rivendale." He smiled warmly at the stunned dwarf and left the building with his arms full of clothes.

In a much better mood Bilbo squelched back across the grass to dump the pile of clothing with Balin and collect the tunics and drying sacks. "Oh shut up," he muttered as he realised Thorin had moved to sit with the white haired dwarf and was staring at him in disbelief. "Your nephews are a pain."

"I wasn't going to say anything," growled Thorin, and Bilbo swallowed at the look on the dwarf's face, "But now you mention it…don't throw them at me!"

"I told you to shut up," huffed Bilbo dropping the last of the dirty clothes by Balin's side and ignoring the white haired dwarf's disbelieving chuckles. "The lads are nearly done," he informed them shooting Balin a pointed look, "Make sure Master Oakenshield cleans his wounds properly."

As he turned to leave Balin grabbed him by the back of his soaking shirt and Bilbo grinned as the dwarf shook the water from his fingers before staring at the older male in disbelief. "Ah no Master Baggins," smirked Balin and Bilbo could feel himself getting ready to run at that smirk. He raised an eyebrow and the smirk became almost gleeful, "We all decided that since you did such a good job of treating Thorin last night and even getting him to sleep in this morning we would leave that job to you." Bilbo actually took a step away before he stopped himself and stared up at Balin in disbelief, the smirk became so innocent that Bilbo swore the dwarf had taken acting lessons. "There is also the fact that you two have already bathed together so there should be no feelings of embarrassment." Bilbo knew he must look gormless but couldn't actually close his mouth, his only consolation was that Thorin looked even more shocked than he did.

%

Back in the hot spring pools Bofur and Nori had rounded on the three youngest dwarves, while Bombur was smirking at them from across the pool. "Spill," begged Bofur attempting to pull off puppy dog eyes and failing miserably. Nori was prodding his brother in the ribs, carefully avoiding the splodges of bruising, but otherwise being completely unrelenting in his quest to get information.

"Geroff!" snapped Ori eventually, pushing Nori so his brother ended up on his backside under the water. While the auburn haired dwarf was still under water the trio shared a quick glance and Ori nodded determinedly. He turned to Bofur and a now very bedraggled looking Nori. "Fine we will tell you something, can't tell you everything as we don't know it all ourselves." He pulled himself onto a ledge and studied the two in front of him carefully.

"Kili did you manage to save that book?" he asked apparently randomly and was rewarded with a brilliant grin. "Excellent, then we can show them bits later as well." Making himself comfortable Ori went over information in his head, "Well I suppose we should start from the beginning. Fili, Kili do you want to start us off?"

Kili's grin was blinding. "Well for Fili and myself it started with our arrival at Bag End and our meeting with the esteemed Master Baggins. When we arrived we thought we were going to be bored out of our brains and would be leaving without a burglar. He put paid to that idea within minutes of our being there. He managed to prank us seconds after we introduced ourselves. Scared the crap out of me, I don't know about Fili but I seriously thought he was after my body and just my body mind you, although we did walk right into that one."

Fili was nodding by his side as Bofur and Nori looked at them in disbelief, Kili rolled his eyes at them and hauled himself carefully to sit beside Ori and Fili made himself comfortable leaning back between his brother's knees.

Clearing his throat Kili continued, "Next thing we know he is staring down Dwalin and getting him to behave, uncle even admitted he'd messed up to us. And we all know he never admits to mistakes, ouch! Sorry Ori but it's true for the rest of us. Anyway where was I? Ah yes. Next came the drinking, I don't think I have ever tasted alcohol like it. Felt like it was taking the skin off my throat, tasted of liquorice once you got used to it though. We tried to shock him with our physical interactions with each other…I think everyone had arrived then…but he turned it back on us and laughed at our embarrassment. Then he started the card game and…Ori you are probably best taking over here."

Ori smirked and shot a glance at the relaxed Fili, "Just because you want their attention elsewhere so you can feel Fili up Ki. But for you I will take over the story." He chuckled as three of the group blushed and Fili punched his knee. "Oh don't take on so it's not like you weren't as into the more risqué bits of that book." Nori's surprised gasp had him groaning, "Get over it Nori, I'm not a child anymore."

Shaking his head Ori mentally went over where Kili had left off, "Hmmm aye I had noticed Master Boggins wasn't at all bothered by the interactions of those two, in fact he relaxed more when they did it. I believe this is where he got me involved in the drinking and that card game. Not sure what he called it but it was fun. Anyway my main impression of Master Boggins at that point was of someone who knew how to have fun and had a brilliant sense of humour. It was made even better for me when we actually beat those two," Ori smirked, "I mean really we had just met and managed to beat brothers who had gambled together for years."

Shifting Ori crossed his legs and leant his elbows on his knees still mostly below the hot water. "Next thing I know he's eyeing up Thorin and Thorin doesn't seem to know where to put himself. We somehow ended up in the kitchen with him and learnt a great deal about the meaning of flowers and plants in Shire society. You really don't want to know what some of them mean, I mean who would have thought a daisy symbolised lust," he snorted at the wide eyes of his brother and Bofur. "You all got completely high of his stash of leaf, serves you right for nicking it."

Fili and Kili burst into laughter, even though Kili had to hold his ribs to do so it was obvious that they had found that night amusing, "Oh it wasn't that night you showed us that book though Ori was it?" gasped Fili.

"Nope that was the next night," Ori glanced out of one of the gaps in the wooden structure, "I'll make this short as Master Boggins is on his way back, I found a hand written book down the side of the bed I was given and I think I was more engrossed with that book than any I had read before." Ignoring Nori's disbelieving look he continued, "It was a book written by nine strangely named people, we learnt at Rivendale that it was Master Boggins and his friends. We three," he gestured at Fili, Kili and himself, "Know which one our hobbit is, you might guess when you see the drawings. We found out they made their own games up…most of which were dangerous, they wrote down their pranks and there were several detailed explanations of physical activities that would make even Gloin blush. I'm sure Kili will let you read the book tonight Nori, I suspect he'll drag Bofur into our games though. We found out long before anyone else that he had several tattoos and piercings, so do several of his companions, including that nice Dart we met at the tavern at Hobbiton. He can fight, has a temper, a fantastic sense of humour and is a great cook. Heya Master Boggins why do you look like someone stole your spoons?"

"Balin is the matter! Do you know what they have decided? Without consulting either of us! Oh I am so mad Ori, blood old manipulative buggers!" he huffed and Ori raised an eyebrow.

"Really? It can't be that bad," he tried to sooth.

"Not that bad," Bilbo's voice was rather high pitched, "They want us to bath together!"

"That's not bad Master Boggins," smirked Ori, "After all you have done it before."

"No Ori we haven't. Thorin scared the crap out of me. I threatened him and then I left. So no we haven't, besides I can hardly treat him as I would a hobbit can I he's hardly going too…oh piddle I forgot you three were here. Why are you looking at me like that?" Bilbo glowered at Bombur, Bofur and Nori without embarresment. 

Ori chuckled as he pulled himself out of the water and with little modesty walked around the pool to grab a drying sheet from Bilbo's arms. Proceeding to dry his hair he wrapped an arm around Bilbo's waist and steered him to sit on a low bench. Wrapping the sheet around his waist he knelt in front of him, carefully lowering his voice so he wouldn't be heard by the others. Although he suspected that the cat-calls from the Durin brothers and Nori's indignation on his behalf would have drowned him out anyway, he tried to calm Bilbo down, "What's so bad Master Boggins? You surely can't be embarrassed to bathe with another male. That I won't believe." He squeezed an unresisting hand, "Hey it might even work to your advantage if you can stop Scribe from jumping his bones."

"Ori," chuckled Bilbo, "I am Scribe, I know I don't act like him all of the time but he is me, I just have several settings of him."

"Oh I know that Master Boggins," smirked Ori, "There is Master Baggins, Bilbo, Master Boggins and then Scribe…it makes how you will react to situations quite amusing when you aren't on the receiving end." He took a deep breath and tried to take Bilbo's mind off things, "I hope you don't mind but we have promised Nori that he can have a look through that book."

"Nice change of subject Ori," chuckled Bilbo, "No I don't mind I suppose it is about time someone other than you three knew about the true me and Nori, Bofur and Bombur would be the safest three. There are things in my past that I don't particularly want sharing." He smirked at Ori diffusing the small tension that had risen, "I think you may have broken Nori with your actions just there, are you sure he will be okay to cope with learning about me?"

Ori's bright laughter filled the hot spring building as the six dwarves dressed in the tunics one of Beorn's sheep had provided and caused the six entering dwarves to stop stock still and stare in disbelief at them.

%

Bilbo rushed from the hut when he had gathered the dirty clothes. He was anxious as to how Nori, Bofur and Bombur would react to learning about some of his past. He hurried passed a still sulking Thorin and dumped the clothing by the large tub of water to see just how much Ori, Fili and Kili had told. He was stopped from going into the main building by Ori sweeping him back to the washing tub, "Tell me what I have to do and then go help Kili, stubborn fool won't let Bofur treat his bruises." Bilbo growled and quickly showed Ori how to work up a lather with a combination of herbs before rushing into the hall to glower at a protesting Kili.

"Enough!" he snapped, "Let Bofur or Fili treat your injuries." He cocked an eyebrow, "In fact go over to that corner and let Fili treat them, Bofur go join your brother and Nori. I know the three of you are rather nosey about my past."

Waiting only until Kili and Fili had done as they were told he swept from the room and collapsed on the bench next to Thorin with a very large huff. "Just so you know I am going off the entire company this time Oakenshield," he grumbled gaining a half-hearted laugh from the dwarf next to him.

"I apologise about Balin's presumptions Master Baggins He is not normally so…why are you looking at me like that?"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, "Why am I back to being Master Baggins? Are you really that upset that they want me to make sure the wounds on your back are clean?"

"What?" Thorin's head shot up and Bilbo was treated to the sight of eyes blazing almost sapphire blue, "No not at all." When Bilbo raised his eyebrow Thorin seemed to sag and he felt a little bit guilty, "Well I am not upset with you." He admitted and Bilbo sagged with relief he didn't understand, but Thorin was still talking, "I am annoyed with Balin, they should know better, while it may not raise eyebrows if one of my cousins or my nephews had bathed with me alone, it is highly irregular for a non-family member to be alone with someone in such a situation."

Bilbo recalled Thorin's words about physical interactions when they were in Rivendell and nodded in a sort of depressed understanding. "It is a little bit different in the Shire," he admitted getting another much more cheerful almost giggle in response. He sighed and leant back against the wooden beams behind him, "I should probably apologise if any of my actions have made you uncomfortable Master Oakenshield," he began, shutting his eyes and tilting his head so the sunlight fell across it. "I have no excuses for my behaviour once I found out about your people's beliefs. I especially want to apologise for using you as a pillow last night."

Thorin stared at the hobbit reclined next to him as the word sunk in. He swallowed several times as he took in the image the smaller man made. The sun made his skin seem to glow from within, the damp clothing clung to a now more obviously muscled form and even dirty the head of curls reminded him of a combination of precious gems and gold. He swallowed again and forced himself to answer. "Think nothing of it Bilbo," he muttered quietly, shifting carefully so as not to disturb the hobbit next to him, "I am well aware that our people's opinions on physical interactions differ but I do not mind shoving mine far away on this quest. I do believe it was I who told you not to leave as your body heat was easing my ribs was it not." He sighed and relaxed as much as he was able, "I am glad you accepted my apology at the Carrock Bilbo, I feel like I have behaved most disparagingly against your person." When Bilbo merely gripped his weapon worn hand in one of his long fingered ones Thorin smiled softly and closed his own eyes.

%

When Ori came around the corner he smiled softly at the sight of his king and best friend sitting side-by-side and holding hands. He hoped they managed to figure it out as they would probably be the only people in the world who would understand the other completely, they just had to knock the other's rough edges off first. His bare feet made no sound as he slipped passed them to make sure they weren't disturbed by the other six dwarves when they returned. He didn't want to return to the hall yet, having a suspicion that Fili and Kili may have found a quiet corner to themselves and he would be pelted with questions from Nori, Bofur and Bombur. He sat on a warm step and curled his feet into the soft grass. As he leant back on his elbows he realised he would probably fit well in the Shire, he was far too relaxed wandering around in bare feet.


	53. Two Turtle Doves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dwori has a foot kink.

Chapter Fifty Three – Two Turtle Doves.

The sun had reached its highest point when a shadow fell across Ori's relaxed form, he cautiously opened a brown eye and smiled up at Dwalin. Soon the warrior was straddling his hips, carefully keeping his weight away from the scribe's bruised stomach. Ori ran long fingers into his One's still wet hair and arching his back pulled Dwalin down for a searing kiss. He groaned deeply as the warrior licked at his lips and let the larger male deepen the kiss. His head was swimming with want when Dwalin slowed the kisses to gentle, languid presses of their lips. He growled as Dwalin drew back to sit at his feet, forcing himself to sit upright so he could glare at the large dwarf, "Why did you stop?" he whined, "I was enjoying that."

Dwalin ran a hand over his bare calf, fingers gentle as they traced the bare skin. "You don't know what seeing you with bare feet does to me Ori," he muttered following the tendons that flexed under his touch. "There's something about you wandering about without boots or shoes that I really can't resist." He rolled to his knees as he was talking so he was kneeling at Ori's feet. The scribe leant forward to watch him better when Dwalin fell silent. He hissed as large battle scared hands swept across the top of his feet, eyes widening in disbelief as a strong thumb pressed gently into the arch of his foot. He swallowed hard as Dwalin started to gently massage his feet, he'd never heard of a massage being so sensual before. Sure he knew it was used to help recovery after a bad injury but he had never heard of it starting a fire in the lower belly or sending shivers through a dwarf's form.

When the hands reached his ankles Ori lost control and he as good as dived forward, pinning Dwalin's body with his own. He wrestled the warrior's arms above his head and held them there with one hand as he traced the muscles down the strong arms with the other. "You," he pressed a kiss to Dwalin's lips as he talked, before moving lower to pepper kisses across a square jaw and down a long throat in between his words. "Are! A! Tease!" he wrapped his fingers in the loose hair and tugged Dwalin's head back before dragging teeth down the now arched neck. "I need to feel you properly Dwalin," he groaned as the warrior rolled his hips upwards. "Shit!" he cursed staggering to his feet and pulling Dwalin up with him. A quick glance around convinced him and he set off across the grass to what he thought was a barn, stopping occasionally to steal kisses from the taller dwarf.

Dwalin didn't complain, in fact he could barely keep his hands to himself until they reached the wooden structure he was being dragged to. Knowing Ori wore nothing but the thin tunic had heated his blood, and then the scribe had surprised him to his reaction to the foot massage he had attempted to give just simply to get his hands on those feet. He pushed Ori against the wooden wall as soon as they were inside the barn. He knew Ori was allowing him control and he took what he could eagerly. As he kissed down the scribe's slender neck he hissed softly as the fingers in his hair tugged slightly. He relinquished control quickly when he felt a hand snake under the hem of his tunic. He closed his eyes and groaned deeply as blunt nails dragged up the back of his thighs and his One groped his arse roughly. He only opening them when he felt Ori straddle his bare waist. He didn't know when they had ended up on a blanket covered hay pile or when his tunic had ended up hanging from a pitchfork or when Ori's had landed on the hay loft ladder. In fact he didn't care and when Ori grinned down at him with lust blown eyes and mused hair he couldn't bring himself to care. He arched up at the feel of nails on his chest, the pain of them raking over slowly healing bruises only adding to his excitement. He gripped Ori's hips tightly and happily met his mouth with his One's once more.

Ori didn't know what had come over him, but he was suddenly consumed with the need to have Dwalin forget everything but their names, preferably even the dwarf's own name if he could. He want the warrior beneath him insensible with lust, wanted to hear more of the whimpers, groans and growls he had worked from his One the night before they crossed into the Misty Mountains. He shifted his hips teasingly as he started to nip down the larger dwarf's throat. Hands grabbed his hips and Ori paused in what he was doing. A thought crossed his mind and he decided it was time Dwalin found out just how strong he actually was. Resuming his previous actions Ori grabbed Dwalin's hands and pressed them back so they were stretched over his head. Sitting back he licked his lips and transferred both of the warrior's wrists into his left hand. His right hand free he rand it down the muscular chest beneath him, all the while his eyes never left Dwalin's face. Grey eyes widened in surprise as the warrior attempted to free himself, before they darkened even as the large dwarf stopped. Ori smirked and dragged his nails across one of Dwalin's nipples, he barely paused at the groan that ripped from the dwarf's throat, despite it going straight to his groin. He tugged lightly on the piercing he found and used Dwalin throwing his head back as an opportunity to sink his teeth in the join between the muscular dwarf's shoulder and neck. His mark had faded, lost among the other bruises his One now supported. He didn't break the skin but it was a close thing. Dwalin was begging now and Ori smirked against soft skin. If the warrior could still form sentences he was no where near desperate enough.

Dwalin found being unable to move his hands more exciting than he had ever thought it could be, whether that was because he had a strange enjoyment of being tied up or if because Ori was slowly driving him insane with his wicked hands and clever tongue he didn't know. The shifting weight of Ori's body against his groin, had him panting and desperately moving his hips in an attempt to ease the torturous friction. Ori's mouth was alternating between nipping at his neck or curling one of the silver studs he had in each nipple around his tongue. The hand that wasn't holding his above his head was tracing patterns across bruises, (the flair of pain blending into the pleasure he was already feeling), dragging its nails across his stomach (making the muscles quiver and him beg for Ori to move it lower, please) or playing with the CBR he had in his left nipple. He knew he was panting already, his chest heaving told him that, but Ori didn't let up the assault on his nerves. Dwalin didn't even realise he had switched from begging to groans and moans, with the occasional 'Ori' thrown in as a pleading whimper. Suddenly the sensations stopped and the heat and weight of Ori left his. He opened his eyes, chest still heaving as he searched for Ori. His eyes fell on his One and he noticed the slender dwarf was looking nervous. He reached out a hand. 

"Stay there please Dwalin." Ori's voice was wrecked, and that more than anything had Dwalin stilling. Ori smiled at him, heat flaring in brown eyes despite the obvious nerves, "Trust me it will be worth it, just stay there or I wont be able to resist."

Dwalin wrinkled his brow, but nodded and propped himself up on his elbows, allowing his knees to fall slightly further apart as he did. Ori's eyes darkened further and Dwalin felt the scorching gaze trail over his body as Ori twisted slightly. He watched the slender dwarf pull his lower lip between his teeth as his eyelids fluttered shut. It was only when he noticed the movement of his One's arm that Dwalin's brain began to catch up. He curled his hands into the straw in an attempt to stop himself moving. The rustling had Ori's eyes snapping open, and as his eyes met Dwalin's he let out a deep groan. The warrior breathed deeply through his nose as Ori's hand twisted again. He didn't know what had been more exciting, the assault on his senses before or watching his One open himself up for him. He knew that he couldn't actually see what the slender dwarf was doing, but the thought of it was apparently just as exciting as being able to see. Ori obviously found his eyes on him exciting as his eyes fluttered shut again and he was biting his lip to hold back his noises. Dwalin frowned lightly. That would never do, he needed to hear his One, needed to know he was enjoying this. Without realising he had moved Dwalin found himself on his knees in front of Ori. He placed one hand on the scribe's pale, narrow hip and reached a shaking one towards the dwarf's throbbing erection.

As Dwalin's weapon callused hand closed around him Ori couldn't hold back the groan that escaped him. Panting as the rough skin of Dwalin's hands created fantastic friction Ori managed to start moving his hand again. He hadn't found his own prostrate yet, but as he managed to work a third finger into himself and Dwalin twisted just right it didn't matter. When his hand started to cramp Ori shifted away, his free hand gripping Dwalin's wrist to stop the movement. He leant forward and pressed a kiss on pouting lips, pushing the warrior onto his back as he did. He straddled the larger dwarf's hips and keeping his eyes locked with Dwalin's slowly sank onto his length. He hissed at the twinge that flooded up his back, but Dwalin's hands settled on his thighs and the bruising grip of his fingers distracted him. Ori leant forward with his hands on Dwalin's chest and allowed himself to sink the rest of the way. They groaned in sync as his ass finally settled against Dwalin's groin. Ori tilted his head forward, breath coming in shuddering gasps as he took in the sensation of being completely filled. It wasn't just that he was so full, but that Dwalin pressed in all the right places. He shifted his hips slightly and a thrill of pleasure shot through him at the same moment Dwalin's deep groan echoed around the stables.

%

Thorin swore loudly as a shooting pain in his side awoke him. He gasped and pressed a hand to his aching ribs. It seemed Bilbo's extra strong tea had finally worn off completely since he hadn't topped it up recently. There was a warm weight to the other side of his aching ribs and he realised his hand was still entangled with Bilbo's, so he tried to relax in case he awoke the smaller male.

"Master Oakenshield?" Bilbo's soft voice sounded near to his ear and a gentle hand tilted his face to meet worried gold-flecked-green eyes. "I think it's time I took a proper look at your wounds." The hand on his cheek tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear and the hand grasping his squeezed lightly. "I will help you to the pools, then leave you to have some privacy to undress and get in the water while I get some healing herbs okay?"

Thorin nodded slowly, loathed to lose the peace of the morning but also wanting the pain he felt to subside. Bilbo tugged him to stand and without releasing his hand led him down the steps and across to the structure that had been built around the hot spring. The hobbit kept his steps slow, pressing himself into Thorin's least painful side to act as a support if the dwarf needed one. He was rewarded with a gentle smile and with a final squeeze of Thorin's fingers released his hand.

Left alone Thorin glanced around the building. It was a strange construction with a thatched roof and partially enclosed walls made of wood. The top half of the walls were empty between the supports allowing the building to be flooded with a soft light. The spring bubbled merrily, gently steaming in the cooler air as it flowed across smooth pebbles and over a ledge into a wide pool. Thorin noticed that around the edge of the pool the rock had been hollowed away to form a sort of bench, while at one end of the pool had steps cut roughly into the stone. What he had first taken as flags, was in fact a huge slab of cracked rock. Thorin stamped a foot, wincing a little as the movement sent jolts of pain through his leg, the sound he got in return however reassured him. The pool had been formed in solid stone and would probably outlast his nephews' nephews.

Smiling despite the pain he was now in Thorin quickly stripped out of his under-trousers and unwound the bandages from his form. He grimaced at the sight of his torso and clenched his jaw to wade into the chest deep pool. The heat made his open wounds scream, while at the same time easing the bruises and aching bones. When the pain was bearable again he waded across to perch carefully on the ledge cut from the rock. The extra height exposed more of his chest, but he was under no illusions that he would have to probably let Bilbo see more than he was comfortable with for the hobbit to treat his injuries and so merely rested his arms along the edge of the pool and tipped his head back.

Bilbo froze at the entrance to the building and swallowed. Battered and bruised as he was Thorin Oakenshield still made a gorgeous sight. The muscled torso and silky dark hair were wrapped in tendrils of steam, making him appear even more like a character from a book. Forcing back his body's appreciative reaction Bilbo stepped through the opening and carefully placed down his bundle. He quietly stripped off his still damp shirt and under trousers, reminding himself Thorin knew of his tattoos and piercings, waded into the hot water. He couldn't help but whimper a little at the pain it caused the grazes on his skin and found himself staring into Thorin's now open blue eyes. He smiled across and pushed a mug of steaming pain relieving tea into the dwarf's large hand, before walking back across the pool to dig out the cleansing herbs Oin had given him.

"Dammit Bilbo," winced Thorin as he got a good look at the bruises littering the hobbit's back. "Why didn't you go and see Oin?"

"Drink your tea," Bilbo looked at Thorin carefully, and not seeing the disdain he'd expected he stepped towards the dwarf, "It is just me being stupid, don't worry about it they are nowhere near as bad as yours."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," hissed Thorin taking a swig of the tea, "Hey this tastes like the one at Rivendell." He grinned momentarily dropping the issue of Bilbo's disregard for his own health, "Other than the honey why does it taste different?"

"It is a mixture of lavender, feverfew and willow bark. The lavender drowns the bitterness of the willow bark and the honey stops all the tastes clashing." He reached Thorin's side and place a hand on his arm desperately fighting not to invade the dwarf's personal space since neither of them were clothed. "Are you sure you are okay with me even being here, let alone seeing to your injuries."

Thorin drained the tea and turned to look Bilbo directly in the eye, he took a step closer and putting the mug on the edge of the pool place a reassuring hand on the strong but narrow shoulders. "I am sure Bilbo," his voice was soft and he swallowed at the odd thoughts racing around his mind, "I trust you to do this, you have looked after me and mine time and time again. I can trust you."

For a second he thought he had said something wrong as Bilbo closed his eyes and bowed his head. Just as he was about to step back the hobbit raised his head and smiled widely at him. Looking carefully Thorin could see his eye colour was hinting more slightly towards a dark green, but the predominant colour seemed to be amber. "Thank you Master Oakenshield." It was with the clearing of the hobbit's throat that Thorin realised Bilbo was as nervous as him, he strained his ears to catch the softly spoken words, dipping his head to hear better. "Would you return the favour then Master Oakenshield?" Thorin frowned and Bilbo took a deep breath, "I can understand if you cannot bring yourself to, after all you are royalty and I am not I can always go and see Oin later."

Thorin finally realised what Bilbo was rambling on about and raised his hand to wrap around the hobbit's mouth, "I am honoured you trust me to do so Bilbo, especially after the way I have treated you."

His hand was pushed away, "Ah piddle," huffed Bilbo and Thorin couldn't help but giggle at the disgusted expression on the hobbit's face. "Now you are just being silly." He hopped down from the ledge and pushed Thorin back so he was sitting down again. Moving to stand in front of the dwarf he smiled wryly, "This might hurt."

"When doesn't it?" grouched Thorin, offering a joking smile in response. He didn't know what he had done wrong as Bilbo gasped and slammed his eyes shut again and Thorin caught mutterings about trying to kill somebody. Before he could react however Bilbo had swiped a lathered cloth across his chest and Thorin bit down on his lip to stop himself crying out. For his part Bilbo was being as gentle as he was able, however the red tinge at the edges of the teeth marks had him worried and he knew he had to make sure they were as clean as he could get them, no matter if it caused Thorin pain.

The dwarf breathed through his nose, closing his eyes as he tried to ground himself, slowly the pain receded as the tea started to kick in. He released his grip on the ledge slightly and leant back when gentle hands pushed at his shoulders. He didn't dare open his eyes though, he wasn't brave enough to look at the hobbit while they were this close, this intimate. The gentle sweep of the cloth was starting to drive him mad until it dropped lower and swept across the gash on his lower stomach. A strong hand on his shoulder stopped him jumping up and he opened his eyes to be met with the sight of apologetic amber-hazel ones. He reached up and grasped the hand on his shoulder softly, Bilbo nodded and dipped his head to continue his work.

With how close the hobbit was Thorin could see several fine silver scars marring the smooth skin and without thinking he raised a hand to trace one of them, before drawing it back as if burnt when Bilbo gasped and stilled. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," the voice wobbled and Thorin had a sneaking suspicion that there may have been tears in Bilbo's eyes, but he couldn't see them as the smaller male still had his head bent as he continued cleaning Thorin's wounds. He wasn't expecting anything further, and had mentally started to kick himself when Bilbo spoke again, "I am just not used to anyone touching them that is all." Amber-hazel eyes flashed to blue ones and Thorin was horrified to find he had been right about the tears, Bilbo went on before he could speak, "Back home they are too strong a reminder of just what I am, just what I have done. Out of all the hobbits in the Shire there are maybe eight others who understand just why I refuse to hide them as I did with the original ones."

He stepped away from Thorin, slipping back into brisk healer mode, "Right that's your front clean, so unless you have any wounds on your legs that need cleaning turn around."  
Feeling as if he had lost a moment to connect with the hobbit Thorin stood and turned so Bilbo could make sure the wounds on his back were not infected, therefore he was surprised when Bilbo continued. "You asked about my memory last night, it was a flashback to when I was in what the elders decided was berserker-hibernation mode. Up until last night I have remembered nothing of the Fell Winter after my mother fell, one day I will tell you what happened if you wish to know, but not today." His voice wavered and Thorin ached to turn and enfold him in a hug, but the dwarf dared not move and Bilbo continued, "The memory was of an attack on Tighfield Village. I don't know why it has returned to me now but it did. I remembered how my friends and I-the ones I mentioned in Rivendell-had heard orc horns in the night and how we had rushed to their aid. When we got there most of the village was burning and bodies laid strewn, mutilated beyond recognition. Gardener was barely turned fourteen but he fought as if he were a seasoned warrior. I was the oldest of the group and apparently I was their leader as such, I have never thought of myself as such. We fought with flinched, traded and makeshift weapons. We had no armour but our rage and our clothing. My tattoos cover the scaring I got that night." He paused and Thorin risked turning, he unconsciously reached for the hobbit at the look on the smaller male's face, Bilbo however looked him dead in the eye, "I do not know if I wish to remember just what else I did that winter Master Oakenshield, but I do know if it were not for that winter I would not be the hobbit I am today."

Thorin nodded, "I know words aren't my strong point so I am not going to try, I would probably insult you." He got a watery chuckle in response, "I believe we maybe close enough for you to drop the Master Oakenshield thing if you wish, my name is Thorin."

Bilbo nodded, "Thorin," the name rolled off his tongue ad Thorin suddenly had an urge to hear it again in the lilting Westron. Bilbo nodded again, "I would wish thank you, now turn around again so I can finish cleaning the wounds on your back."

Thorin was silent as Bilbo swept the cloth across his skin again, his eyes fluttered shut occasionally when a more than normal sensitive spot was touched but he didn't flinch or fidget. When the cloth was put to one side he thought Bilbo was finished but the hobbit was pushing him to kneel on the ledge, "What?" he questioned even as he was following the directions of gentle hands. He was gently shushed and had to bite down hard on his lower lip to repress a groan as the hobbit pressed his thumbs either side of his spine at the base of his neck. Clever fingers nearly reduced him to a pile of jelly as they worked across the stiff muscles of his shoulders and down his back, skilfully avoiding deep bruising and the worst of his injuries. Thorin gripped the edge of the pool to try and hold himself up.

"Relax." The word was whispered into his ear as gentle hands pushed long strands of hair over his shoulder to better reach the skin. He tried to do as he was told but the feelings racing through his body, combined with the closeness of a naked attractive hobbit were making it slightly hard. He took a deep breath and leant back into the touch as gentle fingers now worked up the back of his neck and into his hair. His breathing quickened as tension he didn't even realise he had left his body slowly with every circle traced against his scalp.

"I know it is taboo Thorin, but if you would let me I will wash your hair for you to save you pulling your wounds." Thorin was nodding even as callused fingers pushed him to sit on the ledge again, he leant his head against Bilbo's shoulder as those fingers carefully undid the few braids he supported and the beads and clasped were placed as far from the edge as Bilbo could reach. Warm water being poured over his head startled him for a second and he spluttered until those fingers started working the cleaning herbs into his hair. This time he groaned out loud and despite the flush he could feel climbing over his cheeks didn't move other than to sink further into Bilbo chest.

It wasn't until the suds were being rinsed from his hair and long fingers untangling it that something Bilbo said had sunk in, "Tattoos?" He turned so he was facing the smaller male, "I know about the one on your back but you have had more than one?"

Bilbo raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Aye we've had this conversation, but we were both a little tipsy so I suppose you might not remember." He ran gentle fingers against the golden tattoo on Thorin's side, "They are nowhere near as delicate as that though."

Thorin felt his blush deepen and he resisted the urge to press the wandering fingers closer, "May I see them?"

At the uncertainty in Thorin's voice Bilbo sighed and raised both his hands to cup the stubbled cheeks momentarily before he turned. "First one you already know about," he raised his arm and twisted slightly so Thorin could trace the blue and bronze swirls. "It covers the scar from an orc's blade." Thorin leant closer and he could see the thick raised band under the delicate art work. Turning fully Bilbo dislodged Thorin's fingers and raised the hair at the nape of his neck. Thorin gasped as he reached searching fingers towards the embedded stud he could see. "Ah yes," giggled Bilbo, "I also have piercings, but just above those two gems is the tattoo Rosemary designed for me, it covers the scar I got when glass in one of the windows of Tighfield exploded outwards. That's the phantom pain that woke me up." He shuddered slightly as Thorin ran his thumb over the almost Khuzdaz like lines of the blue-black tattoo. Thorin withdrew his hand and Bilbo just shrugged slightly. "Like my scars they are a bit more sensitive than the rest of my skin.” He was stepping on to the ledge as he spoke and Thorin shut his eyes half afraid he would stand clear of the water and half hoping he would. 

A tap against his chest made him open his eyes and he sighed in relief when he realised Bilbo was merely kneeling and that through the water he could see the slightly distorted lines of a red and bronze tattoo, “And this one?" he questioned running questioning fingers over the tattoo and feeling three raised lines.

Bilbo bit his lip and breathed deeply for a couple of seconds. "That one was to cover the scars I got from a warg ripping into me. Apparently the healers were surprised I survived the infection that set in, especially as it wasn't treated until nearly a month later." He closed his eyes as rough fingers ghosted around the soft swirls painted under his skin. "Of course when I first got them it was merely to cover the scars up, now I actually know what happened they symbolise so much more." He turned his head and rested his forehead against Thorin's with his eyes still shut and failing to see the surprise flare in blue eyes, he did notice the fingers falter but thought it was because of his words and so continued, "I may have lied slightly at Rivendale as well."

He slipped from the bench and Thorin turned so he could see better, he leant in when Bilbo lifted his arm up, offering the underside of his wrist for Thorin to inspect. The dwarf gasped etched on the slightly paler skin of the hobbit's inner wrist where it would normally be hidden by leather bracers was a delicate silver scroll. Grabbing Bilbo's hand he drew the wrist and therefore the hobbit closer to him as he traced his fingers around the design. There were nine, small but perfectly formed symbols. Along with the scroll there was a small flower, an axe, a pair of crossed daggers, a bow, a symbol off a human card game, a tankard, a war-hammer, and a dart all entwined in a braid of leafy vines.

Thorin swallowed and stepped back his eyes wide as he closely observed the hobbit in front of him, "They represent your friends don't they?" he asked softly, "Come on I had better start to see to your wounds before Balin gets guilty and thinks we have drowned each other." He was rewarded by a true laugh and set to work gently cleansing the multitude of bruises and scrapes the hobbit had seemed to accumulate. He was desperate to know about the piercings Bilbo had mentioned, but didn't ask. He didn't want to push the friendly bond that seemed to be growing between them. He bit his lip when his wrist brushed over an embedded stud in the hobbit's hips as he drew the sudsy cloth across a dark bruise on Bilbo's lower stomach but didn't say anything.

He yelped in surprise when a hand gripped his knee and the hobbit submerged himself in the water. When Bilbo reappeared his curls were plastered to his head and Thorin couldn't help but giggle, "I know, I know I look like a drowned rat."

Thorin wouldn't allow that, "You most certainly don't, but I have to admit the curls suit you better." He reached for the cleansing herbs and spun Bilbo so he could reach his hair properly, "Stop protesting," he grumbled when Bilbo yelped. "You washed mine let me return the favour." He huffed happily when the hobbit leant back slightly and sank his fingers into the now soapy curls, being careful of the bruises Oin had mentioned. He giggled again when Bilbo almost purred when he accidentally brushed a thumb across a pointed ear tip. He found two other piercings as he was carefully rinsing Bilbo's hair and was surprised to find the hobbit actually had an extender.

%

When they eventually emerged from the pool, they were both relaxed and Thorin barely flinched as Bilbo leant over his naked form to smear him with the herb infused honey, merely grumbling slightly when he had to move. Bilbo refused to be wrapped in bandages even when Thorin pointed out that his bruises were easily as bad as Kili's. "Thorin," he sighed and the dwarf's belly felt like it was doing flips, he pushed to his feet and began rummaging for the tunics Bilbo had brought with him, unintentionally making the hobbit's words dry up in his throat. When he turned around Bilbo was looking anywhere but at him with his legs crossed primly and his hands folded in his lap. Thorin raised a disbelieving eyebrow but still felt too relaxed to wonder just why it was only now Bilbo seemed to become body conscious. He flung the shortest tunic at Bilbo and carefully pulled the longer one over his head. Grimacing when it only came to his knees he tied the rope belt that seemed to be with it and turned back to Bilbo, his mouth falling open as he took in the hobbit sitting in the autumn yellow tunic. He hadn't realised just how muscled the smaller male's legs were and it took him two tries to move his eyes back to Bilbo's face. He huffed at the amused glow in the strange coloured eyes. "Well don't we just look swell," the hobbit chirped merrily, causing Thorin to grin widely. "I suppose we'd best go show the others how pretty we look." With that Bilbo gathered the dirty mug, bowl and clothes in his arms before skipping away across the grass. Thorin followed at a more sedate pace after collecting the hair beads and clasps, trying his hardest not to laugh as Bilbo danced around. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty."

His grin widening and satisfied Bilbo's stitches in his wounds would hold Thorin raced forward and grabbed the smaller male by the waist, spinning them into a fast jig, before sweeping him off his feet. He grinned into Bilbo's flushed face as he proceeded to carry the hobbit across the short distance to the hall. The hobbit's laughter joined his own and the sound rang out into the lengthening shadows of the afternoon.

%

The company raced from their respective places to find out who was laughing so merrily and froze at the sight of their hobbit in their kings arms. Thorin and Bilbo looked around them when the sound of pounding feet became shocked silence, "What?" they asked in sync and innocently as Thorin slowly lowered Bilbo to his feet. Looking around them their voices once again rang in laughter.

Thorin couldn't help but wonder why Bombur, Bofur and Nori were staring at Bilbo in complete awe, but the expressions on Balin, Oin and Gloin's face were enough to wipe that thought from his head. They honestly looked like they had walked in on their parents having relations.

Bilbo meanwhile had seen a very naked Dwalin trying to hide behind Ori, whose tunic was on inside out. He swiftly turned his eyes away holding in his initial laughter. He didn't manage to succeed when his eyes fell on the rumpled form of Fili and Kili though, while both were dressed, their rumpled hair was a dead giveaway to anyone brought up in the Shire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo’s neck
> 
> http://bodypiercingpictures.painfulpleasures.com/content/nape-2
> 
> Bilbo’s hips
> 
> http://bodypiercingpictures.painfulpleasures.com/content/sean-ws-hips-closeup
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own these images but they will give you an idea of Bilbo's Microdermal piercings. 
> 
> His extender is a piercing with a gauge of 8g/3.2mm/one 8th of inch. It is made of carved white opal.


	54. To Know a Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bombur, Bofur and Nori find out just what Bilbo has been hiding.

Chapter Fifty Four – To Know a Friend.

After Bilbo had left them, when Fili and Kili had disappeared through one of the heavy wooden doors off the great hall, Nori, Bombur and Bofur had gathered around the small book they had been handed by the brunette son of Durin. Nori reached a shaking hand towards the cover, before drawing it back sharply. While he wanted to know more of the smallest member of the company he wasn't sure this was the right way to go about it.

"Mister Nori," Bombur's soft voice broke through his musings, "We share your reservations about going about things this way but Master Baggins knows we have the book." Nori turned to Bombur, an auburn eyebrow raised in question. He wasn't questioning the dwarf's word but the fact he hadn't noticed said fact himself. "Oh Aye Mister Nori. He glanced over when he was snarling at young Kili, I've seen that smirk on his face before," the rotund dwarf took a deep breath and his round face spilt into its own mischievous grin, "I'd say he wants us to read this book. He wants us to know just who he is."

Nori nodded and after a confirming nod from Bofur flipped open the front cover of the grey and silver leather bound book. In sync they each raised an eyebrow in surprise. On the front page there was a double spread of an inked group portrait. It contained the image of ten young looking hobbits, their hair was wrapped in a scarf that was obviously normally pinned across their faces, while each and every one of them held a weapon of some description. In delicate copperplate under the drawing was a list of names and it took Nori only seconds to figure out which name belonged to who, Bofur and Bombur figured it out only moments behind him. The trio did find it amusing that their very own burglar had a moniker the same as the youngest Ri brother.

Together they worked through the pages of the hand written book, and while the writing often changed style, the intent behind it never did. It was Bombur who pointed out that the authors never expected to survive unto adulthood, and that sobering thought had even the normally laid back Bofur snarling in horror. The first ten pages gave them an insight into the group members and just what they had lost in the beginning of the Fell Winter. Nori's hands were curled into claws as he remembered Thorin saying Bilbo would never be one of them. Bofur was shaking his head in disbelief, the full impact of the story they had been told at Rivendale not hitting him until that point. Bombur merely growled once, before shutting his eyes and breathing deeply through his nose, he hoped that the group of young ones had survived, but the tear blots and a single red 'd' on the pages belonging to Ale and Ace gave him very little hope.

When they had all composed themselves, which surprisingly took their resident criminal the longest, they turned back to the book. Bofur turned the next page and soon their despondent moods changed to ones of disbelieving glee. The following pages were filled with pranks they had played on unsuspecting hobbits and on each other. Nori pointed out the pranks on each other were harsher than the ones on the rest of their community, and while Bombur rolled on the floor laughing, Bofur grinned and nodded his head sagely suggesting it was because they knew each other could take the knocks. Bombur's hysterics at the drawing of a female hobbit in a garish flowered dress drenched in a gloopy mixture set Bofur off, as Nori paled and pointed at the page stuttering in horror. That just set the Ur brothers off more and their laughter turned Nori's paleness into a full on blush. He wouldn't tell them what was wrong but swore to never annoy Bilbo too much again. He wouldn't have put it passed the hobbit to follow through on his threat before, but even only twenty pages into the book he now knew he never really stood a chance if Bilbo let Scribe out to play.

After the pranks came the discriptions of games the group had thought up and as they took in a detailed drawing of a short-short wearing Bilbo wielding a pair of daggers against a hammer wielding female they shared glances of awe and shock. Apparently their hobbit went up against stronger opponents regularly. Bofur was swearing as he pointed out the three tattoos their hobbit was supporting. The fact this picture of Bilbo had his curly hair braided back showed them the tattoo on his neck as well, the artist had also hinted at his many piercings. Bombur pointed out that said artist had a clever hand and despite the hammer wielding female and Bilbo being the centre of attention they had caught the expression of the surrounding five hobbit's well. Nori wondered if it was a regular practice in the Shire for both sexes to go around wearing what would amount to naught but their undergarments but didn't bring it up as he thought Bofur might pop a blood vessel if he laughed much more. Finally they settled to read the account and found the game got much more dangerous than what had been depicted, despite none of them having had true weapons training the games mainly came across as battle training to them. The one with the picture ended up describing how Bilbo had managed to take the seven of them out just with his daggers and bar himself receiving a cut on his left shoulder and the rest several bruises and scratches none of them had been badly injured that time. It also went on to say it was Bilbo's twentieth time at being undefeated.

They read about the game of darts and how the top spot of that game regularly changed, any relief they felt at the human old man's game name being in the book was destroyed as they read the rest of the page. Nori shared a horrified glance with Bofur. While Bofur was starting to think this pranking, blade wielding Bilbo had played them all at Bag End, Nori was coming to the realisation that he'd had a very lucky break at the tavern. He supposed he was glad at even that point he had been considered a not threat or he probably wouldn't be with the company at all. He didn't particularly want to end his life with his throat slit, despite his profession. Several other games had the three males grasping at their neither regions in protection. When they got to the drinking games they found they only recognised two of them and they were the tamest ones in there. Bofur had to wonder if he wanted to be involved in the one Bilbo had planned for that night. Nori was wondering if it was the fact that their hobbit had participated in these games that made him such a hardened drink and where the hell his baby brother had learned to drink so well. Bombur was just grinning widely to himself, he was on to win a lot of money if Master Baggins actually let this side of himself show through more often.

It was the rotund dwarf who turned the page leading onto the next chapter and poor Nori sprayed out the mouthful of pain-relieving tea he had just taken at the full page image there. Bofur's eyes were so wide it was painful as he read the title on the opposite side, they had apparently reached the section that had Ori winding Fili and Kili up about. Bombur's eyes were flicking between the image and the title, as a fully bonded dwarf and one with children this chapter could be interesting. He doubted his brother would think so and one look at the thief's face had him smirking. Master Baggins had mentioned food being involved…he remembered it making Gloin match his hair and Fili had shouted as such during the beginning of the journey, he'd found out more detail at Rivendale. Yes he was rather interested in the uses of food, it would definitely make a marvellous welcoming gift to his wonderful Reiter. His grin reached painful proportions as Bofur dared glance at his face, his horrified shriek rang around the room and Bombur couldn't help the almost dirty chuckle that slipped passed his lips. He wondered if his brother thought all his nephews and nieces had been born via heron.

He eagerly turned the page despite Bofur hugging his knees and looking rather pale. Nori had finally realised Bifur might actually be interested in what was in this bit of the book and leant forward. He eyed the shaken, normally be-hatted dwarf and wondered if Bilbo's group had found a use for tea in their experiments. Then promptly shuddered when he realised where his thoughts had been heading, that would definitely haunt him. It wasn't until the trio were half way through the discriptions and all three of them glowing a lovely red colour that they realised it was mainly Bilbo who had found these things out, obviously their hobbit had been a bit of a lothario in his youth. It was also in these page that they found out Bilbo was only fifty-one.

That was as far as they got as rowdy, joyful laughter echoed in from outside. Now while most of the dwarves were staring at their leader in shock Nori, Bofur and Bombur stared at Bilbo in awe. The sight of the normally taciturn dwarf laughing was nothing to what they had just discovered about their hobbit.

%

When Bilbo recovered from his second bout of laughter his eyes sought out the trio with an almost nervous expression on his face. What he saw there made his eyes light up and expression so similar to one of the drawings they had just seen in the book appeared on his face that Nori actually gapped.

Bilbo dropped the bundle he was carrying and sashayed up to the group, deliberately swinging his hips as he walked. Those expression were ones he could work with. They weren't disgust in fact he would say they were similar to the kits who had found out their uncle Bilbo had a sense of humour. Scribe almost prowled across the grass to them, his smirk growing as he heard the dwarves around him fall silent. He felt almost giddy as he crowded into Bofur's personal space, before pouting at Bombur and Nori for being in relationships and slightly spoiling his fun. "Well," he purred, wrapping an arm around Bofur's waist and splaying his hand on the miner's hip (relishing the loud gulp he heard), he turned so he could see Nori and Bombur's faces properly. "I must say it is a pleasure to meet you all properly. I am Master Baggins, Bilbo, Master Boggins...or more importantly I am Scribe."

Bofur was breathing shakily beside him and he could hear Dori clucking worriedly from a small distance away. His grin became wider as he turned further to see the oldest Ri brother, casually throwing him a wink he turned back to Nori. "Master Nori, Scribe at your service," he knew his voice was sultry, his accent more pronounced as he allowed himself to play. Bilbo's grin became almost predatory as he leant toward the thief gesturing he wanted to whisper a secret in his ear. Nori leant forward and Scribe lowered his voice so only Nori could hear, "Just how jealous can your big brother get?"

Nori's sharp intake of breath had Bilbo laughing loudly and his grin displaying lots of white teeth. He turned to a gaping Thorin and waved, "Master Thorin, I would get your delectable arse inside and have some more tea before that last lot wears off," he lowered his voice and turned to Bofur as Nori and Bombur scampered away from him, unable to deal with the information they still had bouncing around their brains.

"Well Master Bofur," purred Bilbo leaning his hands on the railings either side of the miner and trapping him there, "I do hope you enjoyed my book." He smirked and pressed himself flush against the dwarf's front, chuckling lowly as his friend turned a lovely red colour. "It's a shame you don't act on your feelings for him you know, I can hardly make a proper move on you when you are head over heels with someone who feels the same as you." He tilted his head and bit his lower lip, knowing just where the dwarves had gotten to in his book. Bofur's eyes widened and he leant back against the handrail. "Then again," watching the dwarf's Adam's apple Bilbo leant on his tip toes so he could whisper in his friend's ear, "If neither of you make a move I might be tempted." He slid his hands and gave Bofur's arse a quick squeeze, causing the dwarf to squeak and then skipped away throwing him a wink.

He left Bofur standing in shock and turned to Ori and Dwalin's frozen forms framed by the barn door, even as he saw Dori making his cautious way to the miner in the corner of his vision. He waved to his friend, "I think they took it rather well Ori," he beamed, allowing his gaze to wander over Dwalin's barely hidden form, "I do see what you mean now though." Ori laughed as Dwalin looked confused and tried to hide further behind Ori. Bilbo turned as if to walk away from them, before turning back with a grin. "Loving the new outfit Master Dwalin," he giggled, "Ori lad your tunic's on inside out."

He wandered away passed the eight frozen dwarves and a completely shell shocked Thorin. He bent to pick up the pile of stuff he'd discarded and heard Thorin gasp. He grinned, perhaps his interest wasn't as unreturned as he thought-he just had to wonder if it was because Thorin was only interested in him physically or if the dwarf returned his feelings. As he turned and eyed the blushing Thorin he decided he really had to find out fast. If Thorin was a hobbit he could have settled for a physical relationship but with the other being a dwarf, he knew there was no chance of Thorin acting on his interest unless emotions were involved. He waved jauntily at the still staring dwarf and sashayed into the hall. He spotted the book almost immediately and swooped to pick it up. He'd just managed to secrete it in his pack when the rest of the company swarmed back into the hall. Five of them demanding just what he had been taking, three of them smirking like cats who had gotten the cream, three blushing wildly, one scowling at him and Thorin still looking completely lost.

%

Ori wandered across the hall and flopped down next to Bilbo, "So," he grinned.

"So," Bilbo grinned in response. Their dirty laughter filled the hall as Fili and Kili flopped down next to them.

"I think you might have broken everyone Master Boggins," chuckled Kili, throwing his legs over Ori's and reclining to rest his head in his brother's lap.

Ori rested an arm across Kili's ankles, and shuffled to get comfortable, his other arm folded behind his head to cushion it. "Aye Master Boggins, when you gave me the go ahead to tell those three I didn't think you were aiming to break everyone." He paused and eyed his brother who was hiding his head in Bifur's neck the blush still obvious, "Although I find it amusing you managed to discomfort Nori to that point though."

Fili wound the fingers of one hand in his brother's hair and waved the other one around, "How about warning a guy next time Master Boggins?" he sniggered, well aware everyone else was listening intently. "I know we are used to Master Boggins, but even we can't necessarily handle Scribe."

At the brilliant grin of his friends, Bilbo burst into laughter. "Oh Vaccras Lads!" he managed to breath, he knew his accent changed his voice and for once he let it fully out to play. The lilting of his vowels, caused the Westron to become far more sultry than it had cause too. "Really one would think I was acting in a completely disreputable manner," he smirked, "Besides Ori I doubt it was I who broke Dwalin."

The group burst into laughter again and Dori turned to his brother, Bombur and the still brilliantly red miner wrapped in his left arm, "Can someone please tell me what is going on?" he wailed.


	55. Dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin shocks his kin.

Chapter Fifty Five – Dinner.

Just as Bombur opened his mouth to explain four beautiful white ponies and several long-bodied dogs trotted into the hall and began to lay the table. Bilbo smirked back at Ori and the young dwarf pushed Kili's legs off his knees and prowled across the hall to whisper unnoticed into Bombur, Bofur and Nori's ears. Fili and Kili groaned and giggled as Bilbo eyed them and his smirk became almost wicked, Kili rolling to his knees and hauling himself up with a wince as he was doing so. He became almost childlike as he wandered over to one of the ponies and started chatting away to it. The company properly distracted by his brother Fili wandered over to his uncle and caught Thorin's attention as Bilbo slipped from the hall.

%

When their hobbit returned the dwarves' attention had been claimed by the spread of food on the table and his exchanged grins with the youngest three went unnoticed. Deciding that since there were now six members of the company who pretty much knew he wasn't a safe, polite, gentle-hobbit (he had hoped they had all figured out he wasn't meek) he sat next to Thorin and offered the dwarf a wide smile that had the king gulping before returning it with a mischievous one of his own.

"Bilbo," whispered Thorin, knowing full well the hobbit would catch what he had to say thanks to his sensitive hearing, "I am beginning to think that while _I _may not have anything to blackmail you with, several other members of my company actually might."__

Bilbo's wicked laugh brought the attention of several of the company to them yet Thorin's mischievous grin never wavered. "Oh Aye Thorin," purred Bilbo, causing many to raise an eyebrow at the familiarity between the two. Bilbo rolled his eyes discreetly at Balin's eager look and Thorin's grin grew, "What makes you say that? I am just a humble hobbit from the Shire." He tilted his head to one side and curled his hair around his finger, eyes wide.

The delight in Bilbo's voice had Fili, Kili and Ori giggling, while Nori, Bofur and Bombur snorted in disbelief. Thorin tilted his head at them. "Well that reaction for a start," he drawled dryly. "Anything you want to share?" He raised an eyebrow in interrogation at the smaller man, secretly surprised at his own daring. He hadn't acted like this since he was an actual dwarfling and he couldn't blame Bilbo's tea this time.

A soft snort brought his attention fully onto the hobbit, "Oh I have plenty of secrets Thorin as you figured out at Rivendale." Thorin swallowed at the look Bilbo threw at him, fighting to keep his composure in front of his company, he opened his mouth to respond but Bilbo was carrying on, "You also figured out I am not so willing to share them at the same place." Long fingers wrapped around his wrist even as the full attention of the company was on them, Bilbo lowered his voice and Thorin leant in knowing even Balin and Oin sitting next to them wouldn't be able to hear, "Besides you know a secret about me that no-one else does."

Thorin looked into amber-hazel eyes and wrapped his own callused fingers around the hobbit's own wrist. He held the gaze for several long moments before nodding and releasing Bilbo from his grip turned back to his food. His mind was whirling and he resisted the urge to bang his head off the table in front of him. A stray strand of hair swung in front of his eyes. "Oh bollocks!" he snapped and suddenly everyone's gaze was back on him again, "What?" he snarled, "I forgot to rebraid my hair and now it is annoying me," he huffed to the laughter of his nephews. "Stop ginning at me Dwalin, it's not like you have never forgotten to braid your hair either," he grumbled, well aware that Bilbo's eyes were now glued to his unbraided hair. He remembered Bilbo's whispered words at Rivendale and the hobbit's words from only earlier that day and swung a sharp look at him.

Bilbo didn't blush and merely raised an eyebrow while helping himself to some butter coated greens. Thorin watched as he casual ate one spear, and as the hobbit licked his lips before replying. "Don't look at me," the smirk was evident in the soft voice, as was the lilt that did strange things to Thorin's stomach, he swallowed hard as he realised Bilbo's eyes were that forest green colour again. He flicked his eyes to Bilbo's lips as the hobbit went on, "I've told you time and time again to braid your hair," the voice was too innocent and Thorin frowned as he realised he stood no chance in a battle of words against the smaller man.

"Hmf! Fine then." He allowed a small smile to break through, "You know I can remember a time when no-one laughed at me, no-one spoke back to me and everyone followed my orders," he sighed turning back to his dinner and fighting down the smirk threatening to come to his lips as Bilbo shook in silent laughter next to him and several of the older dwarves looked at their plates in shame. "It was so boring," he finished blandly causing Bilbo to burst into laughter once again, only this time Fili and Kili's voices joined his. Thorin looked carefully around the table, "What?" he asked innocently, jumping a little as Bilbo squeezed his knee in appreciation of the joke. "I do have a sense of humour," he huffed turning to the hobbit with wide eyes.

"Oh stop pouting please," begged Bilbo, "You'll rune me," and still not understanding why the smaller man reacted strangely to that action Thorin stuck his bottom lip out and looked mournfully at the hobbit. "Okay fine," muttered Bilbo patting his cheek, "I know you have a sense of humour," Thorin grinned and got the same mutter about trying to kill someone as he'd heard in the hot spring, before Bilbo smiled back and gestured at the rest of the company, "It's their loss if they don't know that."

"Hey!" Dwalin's voice had cut in and Thorin realised his old friend actually sounded hurt. "I know Thorin has a sense of humour," huffed the warrior and Thorin watched as Bilbo slipped from his seat to wander around Ori to sit beside Dwalin. He felt himself pout again as the smaller man placed a reassuring hand on his old friend's arm. He was confused by the look of mischievous triumph Dwalin shot him and so missed Bilbo's response.

%

A large brilliantly white ewe entering the hall broke him from his musing and he realised the company had actually finished eating and were scattered about the hall, leaving only himself and Bilbo at the table. He watched in confusion as the ewe wandered over to his nephews and Ori, placing a woven basket beside the three of them. His confusion grew as the trio were soon supporting wide grins as they peered into the offered item, Kili even going as far as to throw his arms around the neck of the ewe in thanks. The sheep bleated in shock before gently knocking its head into Kili's and nuzzling the dwarf's hand for a second. Kili's grin was stupidly happy and Thorin turned to Bilbo with a resigned sigh. "Why do I have a feeling you four will be drinking again?"

Bilbo's smirk made Thorin's stomach flop again and he raised an eyebrow to cover his confusion of his body's reactions. "Ah Thorin," sung Bilbo, "That's because you are starting to know me so well." Watching in confusion as Bilbo's face took on an expression of innocent contriteness Thorin couldn't help the startled laugh at Bilbo's next sentence, "Aye I'm a terrible bad influence on such sweet young things I am." As the hobbit looked him square in the eye Thorin could swear there was a challenge hidden in the amber gaze, "Away I must Thorin, I have dwarves to corrupt."

Thorin's startled laughter filled the hall as Bilbo sashayed away to sit with the young trio.


	56. FUBAR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin gets tricked into playing a drinking game.

Chapter Fifty Six – FUBAR!

The laughter of Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Ori filled the hall as they poured over the grey-silver leather bound book Bilbo had pulled from his pack and while the rest of the company were interested in just what had them so giddy not a single dwarf dared get any closer to the quartet. Bofur, Bombur and Nori did twitch as if they wanted to join in, but managed to restrain themselves at the last minute. Thorin was still sitting at his seat watching the four interact with a small smile twitching at his lips. He was actually interested in joining in, but years of experience had taught him drinking on top of pain relieving tea was never a good idea...if one wanted to retain some semblance of control. He wondered just how quickly Kili was going to be unconcious, he wasn't surprised that he didn't feel worried, Bilbo was after all the protector of them all.

Ori's squeals when he was handed his two journals drew back the few attentions that had wavered and had Dwalin gaping in surprise as he realised just whose journal he had flicked through in Rivendale. His resounding groan of disbelief had Nori patting his shoulder in companionable sympathy. He rolled grey eyes at the thief and was shocked to find understanding in his green eyes. "Oh aye Ori can be a right bugger when he puts his mind to it." Dwalin thought back to that afternoon, "He doesn't have to try."

Kili's wicked cackle as he pointed to a page in the book dragged Nori's attention from Dwalin and had Bofur and Bombur paling, causing six members of the company to turn to them with a question on their lips and Thorin leaving the table to sit closer to the quartet. Fili's cry of "FUBAR!" made Dori drop his pipe and Bilbo to cheer loudly with a devious smirk on his face.

Thorin swallowed hard, leaving his hidden seat to cross the last small distance between him and the quartet, "What exactly is Fubar?" he questioned, confusion written clearly across his face.

Bilbo smirked at him and began reciting, "Well...First we shuffle a full deck of cards and scatter them in a pile in the middle of a table." Thorin nodded as the hobbit pulled a dog eared pack of cards from behind his back and did as he had just described. Still smirking Bilbo continued, "One player goes at a time picking one card. They flip over their card, displaying it to everyone. Each card has a different rule." Thorin watched as the smaller male turned to Ori with a wide grin and turned his own attention to the dwarf.

Ori cleared his throat and seemed to be thinking, before he nodded and smirked at Thorin himself, "Ace: Take one drink. Two of any suit take two drinks. Three of any suit take three drinks." Thorin followed the slender dwarf's gaze to his grinning nephew.

Kili was grinning bouncing on the spot as he happily took over the narrative. A picture of childish excitement until he began to talk, "Four of any suit is Questions! – You look at the person of your choice and ask them a question, they must answer your question with a question and it keeps going until someone screws up. For example I could ask Ori 'What is going on?' He would answer with 'Why do you touch yourself?'" Kili's grin became-if possible even wider, "You don't have to question the person who questioned you either. Make sure to make eye contact when you ask the question though. Then we have a five of any suit which is to take five drinks. Fili would you like to continue?"

Thorin nearly swore at the excited smile on his blonde nephew's face, the older of the two had always been more reserved in his emotions and the last time Thorin had seen that smirk a dwarf that had hurt Kili had ended up in the healing wing. Fili, oblivious to his uncle's mental trauma, nodded at his brother before turning to face Thorin to continue the explanation. "You should know what a six of any suit is Uncle, we played it at Rivendale…it is 'I never'. If you want an explanation this is where the person who flipped the card says something they have never done and anyone who has must drink." Fili's smile grew wicked, "A seven of any suit is…Thumbmaster! This person puts their thumb down on the table whenever they want and the last one to put their's down drinks. The thumbmaster can do this as many times as he wants until the next seven is picked." When Fili paused Thorin thought he had forgotten the next card but before he could ask his blonde heir was giggling and carrying on with the narrative, "Any suit of an eight is…Categories! The first person gives a topic/category and in rotation, everyone else must give a kind. For example: plants, tree, shrub, flower, grass." Fili took a breath and Thorin made himself comfortable in front of the fire, nodding to his nephew to continue. Fili rolled his eyes and did as he was told, "A Nine of any suit is…Rhyme! Everyone must give a word that rhymes with yours. For example: Shoe…glue…you…etc…" Fili turned, "Master Boggins?"

"Aye Fi?" Thorin chuckled as he noticed the hobbit was searching in his bag for something, "Oh right sorry. A Ten of any suit is a social card meaning everybody has to take a drink," his voice came out muffled as he had returned to digging through his pack, "Ori?"

"Aye Master Boggins, a Jack of any suit means any males playing drink." He turned a smirk on Fili breaking the pattern and Thorin frowned as his heir blushed as Kili laughed loudly, "Fili," prompted Ori.

"You are mean and I don't like you," stated Fili hiding his face in his hands, his voice came out slightly muffled and Thorin leant in to catch the words, " A Queen: Bitches drink…. Ah crap uncle I mean female drink, I'm just quoting from the book, Kili finish?"

Thorin rolled his eyes at his nephew, pushing the interest about the mentioned book to the back of his mind, although he did make a note that Bilbo had slid it back into his pack and was clinking several small heavy glasses together while looking innocent. Feeling a smile tug the edges of his mouth Thorin turned to Kili who was again bouncing on the spot with excitement and raised an eyebrow.

Kili wrapped an arm around his brother's neck, "A King means that we have a waterfall! I can imagine this can be extremely hard, depending on the group of drinkers. It goes in order first being the one who picked the card and so on. The first person drinks as much as they can continuously and the second person can't stop until they stop, the third person can't stop until the second person and so on. If you have big drinkers at the beginning, it is really difficult."

Thorin rubbed a hand over his face to hide the fact his eyes had widened, he now understood the challenge in Bilbo's eyes earlier. He knew he would regret this but he raised his head and stared across the table at the hobbit, and ignoring Kili's delighted giggle picked up one of the glasses, "Count me in then."


	57. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And on with the game.

Chapter Fifty Seven – Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

The silence that filled the hall after Thorin's announcement was deadly, broken only by Kili's giggling. Bilbo turned to look at the gathered dwarves and then turned back to Thorin, "Well if you're sure." Nothing more was said by the hobbit as he slid the other three dwarves a tumbler each, before leaving them behind to go and rescue several of Beorn's large mugs from the table.

Thorin watched in disbelief as the hobbit saluted the sheep studying them from the doorway and could have sworn the creature was laughing. He nearly upset the table when a barrel of ale was dropped to the floor beside him and he turned to a now hyper Ori. "Just how much does one normally consume during this game?"

Ori didn't answer verbally merely grinned across the table at a mug juggling Bilbo, catching the heavy items and sliding them sideways for Fili to fill from the ale barrel. Kili started humming under his breath as Bilbo swept around the table and threw the heavy glass wear at him. He received a round of applause from the hobbit when he successfully caught and filled them all before sliding them back across the smooth wood to their owners. Bilbo flopped to the floor beside the low table and the bottles were placed next to him. Thorin blinked and suddenly understood why Dwalin and Balin seemed so enthused with the hobbit's drinking. The group had stunned him and he had a sinking feeling that he was going to be the first one down and very drunk. The grin Bilbo shot him did nothing to dispel his nerves, yet with the whole company watching on he didn't dare back down.

%

Nori watched Thorin approach the group and bit his lip to stop himself begging the company leader to run far away. However, currently Bilbo scared him more than the king, and when he thought the hobbit now had the backing of Fili and Kili, as-well-as the strange warped mind of Nori's own baby brother, then Nori was in no way ready to spoil any of the quartet's fun. His mouth fell open as the rules of the game were explained to Thorin, if he remembered rightly then it was one of the games that had a drawing beside it. He wondered just how much the king would be able to drink before passing out on them all. He had to hand it to Thorin, if Bilbo had been grinning at him like that he would have been running as fast as his legs could carry him. The King wasn't even looking nervous. Nori wished he'd put money on this, if anyone was a sure bet to stay standing at the end of the night then it was the hobbit, but Nori would happily put money on his brother being the second last person standing.

Nori watched as the cards were picked, completely ignoring Dori whispering to Bofur beside him, or Dwalin's muttered questions to Bombur. Thorin went first, how they had decided that Nori didn't know but, he watched with a grin as the pale card blazed with five red diamonds. He stifled a chuckle at the other dwarf's groan and winced in sympathy as the king downed five shots of Beorn's amber coloured alcohol.

Kili was up next getting an ace, and Nori chuckled silently at the expression on the young dwarf's face…although he would readily admit it was nowhere near as funny as watching the two Durin brothers down a full pint of ale to deal with a single shot.

Fili was next getting a ten, raising cheers from Ori and Bilbo. Nori was delighted to discover that Bilbo stared at his glass after taking a shot with astonishment, and his baby brother sitting with eyes wide and shocked. Nori clutched at his stomach as he rolled on the floor as both Bilbo and Ori turned to Thorin and their mouths fell open in shock. Nori watched with wide eyes as Thorin flushed lightly and shut Bilbo's mouth with two of his fingers.

As silence fell over the watching dwarves Nori watched Ori shrug and flip his own card, a noise a cross between joy and pain left his lips as a single red heart stared up at him. Hearing Dori tut in disapproval and Bofur shush him gently Nori couldn't help but smile softly as his baby brother polished off another shot.

Nori swung his eyes onto Bilbo half wishing he had joined the game himself so he could see what was going on close up. He also wanted to be close so he could hear what Ori and Kili were whispering about with such innocent expressions. The glee in Bilbo's eyes when he flipped a Jack made Nori glad he was hiding partially behind Bifur's wider form. He noticed Thorin jump and watched his blushing king swing eyes back onto the company hobbit.

%

Bombur had watched the first round of cards with interest, he would bet Master Baggins had a way to make them fall so the question and I never cards came towards the end when more of the group would be more likely to gamble on more risqué ones. He leant forward on his elbows, happily eating slices of bread and honey as he waited for his king to turn the first card of the second round. Bilbo met his eyes and Bombur nodded across the room, he was definitely on to win big money. His cheerful round face broke into a grin as Thorin flipped another five, this time five black clubs stood out starkly on the pale card. Bombur watched in awe as his king, bar closing his eyes momentarily, finished off five shots without flinching. He also watched in glee as said king shifted on his cushion to lean slightly against Bilbo's side.

Kili's card was a Queen and Bombur swallowed as Thorin leant in to whisper into Master Baggins' ear. He ducked just in time to avoid the flying bottle, while he heard Dwalin make the catch behind him. It took him only seconds to realise the king had just changed the rules of the game, and he grabbed the bottle from Dwalin and took a long swig, swearing at the burn in his throat before passing it around the waiting company.

Fili managed to get another ten and Bombur grinned as he took another swig from the bottle that had made its way back to him. Ori's resigned expression made him giggle slightly as the five around the table took another shot, the first bottle nearly empty. He met the scribe's eyes across the room and raised the bottle in a silent toast, subtly gesturing between Bilbo and Thorin, before he corked it and threw it to a grumpy Gloin.

Turning back to the game Bombur was in time to see Bilbo turn over a King of hearts and Kili's wail of horror set both Bombur and a prone Nori into drunken hysterics. Dwalin was giggling behind him and Bombur forced himself to focus on Bilbo's wide grin as he raised a full tankard. The mug was huge even in the hands of Thorin and as he and Bilbo clinked mugs Bombur could swear he saw Fili beginning to sweat. To his amusement Fili was the first drinker to appear to struggle, his Adam's apple bobbing desperately with every second that went on. Kili started to shake next, his grip on the tankard turning his knuckles white as he forced himself to keep drinking. Ori, Bilbo and Thorin seemed to be keeping pace and Bombur would swear that the hobbit would force them all to keep going until the tankards were empty. He felt a twinge of pity for the youngest of the line of Durin, until he remembered they had read the book long before him. He flicked his eyes back to the group and noticed that Thorin was starting to sweat and Ori had his eyes closed as they forced back more ale. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, wondering just why anyone would chose to drink against hobbits. Then he remembered that he was the only member of the company who had dealt with that race before now, and Bilbo seemed to be able to out drink any hobbit Bombur had had the misfortune of drinking with.

When Bilbo finally slammed the empty sounding mug down, Fili and Kili curled up to try and catch their breaths, Ori laid his head on the table and Thorin merely took a breath and clapped Bilbo on the shoulder. Bombur couldn't help himself and started to cheer and clap the show they'd just had, smirking at the panting hobbit who merely stuck his tongue out in reply. Bombur wondered if any of the rest of the company noticed the glances been thrown at their burglar by their king.

%

Bofur watched as Bilbo refilled the tankards with a steady hand and the rest of the group around the table drew themselves a card. He was still embarrassed about his reactions to Bilbo's joking earlier and so had hidden himself at Dori's side when the game had beginning. Now with the heat of alcohol thrumming threw his veins, he sat forward, no longer needing to hide. As he watched Thorin and Bilbo he realised he really had over reacted to the more devilish version of his friend. Bofur allowed himself a toothy grin, one which showed his canines and leant heavily into Dori. He bit his lip as the polite dwarf's arm settled around his waist and tilted his head so he was leaning fully against Dori's chest. The dwarf behind him sighed and Bofur took his eyes from the game to glance up at Dori's face, he was rewarded with a sheepish grin and another arm settling around his waist.

As he snuggled into the warm body behind him Bofur missed Thorin, Kili and Fili's cards being turned, focusing back in at Ori raucous laughter and Bilbo banging his palm off the table in humour. A quick glance showed Fili lying on the floor, an arm draped across his face and barely twitching in response to Kili prodding his side. Bofur felt Dori's chest rumble in laughter as the youngest Durin looked up at the rest of his drinking companions and shrugged, before shuffling back onto his own cushion and continuing with the game.

Ori was next and Bofur smirked as he got yet another king, Dori buried his head in his neck with a disgruntled huff and he unconsciously raised a hand to pat the normally carefully braided hair. The feel of silky smooth strands under his fingers grabbed his attention and Bofur snapped his eyes from the chugging quartet to lock eyes with Dori. He froze at the swirl of emotion in the hazel eyes across from him.

Bofur twisted so he was sitting on his knees in front of Dori, still within the other's arms. He inclined his head forward, hoping beyond hope he wouldn't get punched for this and carefully leant his forehead against Dori's. Hazel eyes fluttered shut and as Bofur wound his fingers into steel-grey hair, a strong hand wound its way into his own unbraided dusky hair. He shuddered and pressed their foreheads closer together, momentarily forgetting their audience.

When he drew back most of the company were asleep. Bilbo, Thorin and Ori were still drinking around the table. Kili was passed out on his brother's chest, face buried in the mane of blonde hair. Dwalin had moved and was sitting behind Ori, offering support when the ever so slightly swaying dwarf needed it, yet starting to doze himself. Thorin and Bilbo seemed to still be sitting unaided and Bofur could hear questions being shot between the two of them. Dori gripped his fingers drawing Bofur's attention back onto himself and smiled warmly. Bofur smiled softly back and settled himself against Dori's side as the other dwarf leant against a wall to make himself more comfortable. With an arm still wrapped around his waist, his Dori a warm weight at his back and the alcohol making him sleepy Bofur pulled a heavy fur over the two of them and fell asleep to the feel of strong fingers in his hair.

%

"So!" Bilbo drawled, even as Ori fought desperately not to pass out. Dwalin was already dead to the world. He chuckled as his eyes landed on the unconcious Durin brothers. "So, questions, hmmm." He leant his elbows on the table and held Thorin's gaze, he could drown in those blue eyes and that mouth was sinfully plump. Shaking his head slightly he smirked, "Why did you care I had tattoos?"

Thorin blinked in shock, before his mind caught up, "Why did you fall off a cliff?"

Bilbo grinned, "Why did you join me in the bath?"

Thorin froze as the image of a soaking wet Bilbo swum into his mind, it was Bilbo's shout of laughter that made him realise he had lost the round. "Bugger," he muttered as he took a shot.

 

%

 

There were five cards left and Thorin flipped the last one and sighed, "Really? Lists?"

Bilbo hummed and refilled the dwarf's glass, even as Ori's soft snores reached them. A quick glance at the company told him they were asleep. He swallowed as he realised what the only cards left were, that could be interesting. "Yes Thorin," he drawled, "Care to start?"

Thorin nodded thinking, "Blue."

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, that left a large area he could cover. He thought and caught Throin's eye again, "Sapphire."

Thorin smirked, "Gems."

"Rocks."

"Mining."

"Bofur."

"Company."

"Family."

"Loss."

"Parents."

"Rules."

"Broken."

Thorin gave in and laughed quietly, a hand wrapped around his ribs. He toasted Bilbo and took the shot.

%

Bilbo and Thorin didn't let up with the game, both determined to push as far as they could. Ori was snoring lightly on Dwalin's chest and with the final four cards left in the centre of the table Bilbo smiled across at Thorin. "They are all sixes Thorin," he purred, surprising pleased to see that the royal dwarf was still keeping up with him despite the copious amounts of honey mead, malt whiskey and brown ale they had consumed. He flashed a smirk at the dwarf, "Do we bother with the cards or do we just play for shots?"

Thorin grinned back the alcohol drowning his inhibitions, "Shots Bilbo!" he answered without hesitation. He looked through his lashes at the hobbit, "I might surprise you yet."

"Royalty first then," smirked Bilbo a thrill going through him as he pushed back from the table slightly.

"Okay," Thorin thought for a second, "I have never used the flower language to get a hidden meaning across." Slamming back his own shot he raised an eyebrow as Bilbo did the same.

Bilbo nodded, refilling both glasses, "I have never held a grudge," he watched as Thorin threw back his shot at the same time as him and gasped as the dwarf threw his bare legs over his own.

"Hmmmm," rumbled Thorin reaching for the bottle to fill the glasses again, "Surely you can do better than that Bilbo." He raised an eyebrow closing the space between them slightly, gasping as fingers tangled in his long hair and tugged slightly, before Bilbo let go and leant back on a pile of cushions. His eyes followed the edge of the tunic as it exposed more of the creamy skin of Bilbo's thigh, the warm material now ending a couple of inches above the knee.

Bilbo smirked as Thorin was so easily distracted, he eyed the long hair and his eyes darkened as he imagined what it would look like spread out across the furs of Beorn's. He raised Thorin's chin with two fingers so that their eyes met, before tangling the hand of said fingers into the unbraided hair. "I have never found I have a fetish I never knew about with the most unlikely of people." He tugged lightly on Thorin's hair before throwing his head back to down his shot.

Thorin gasped at the tug on his hair and then again when what Bilbo had meant sank in. He licked his lips as the hobbit tilted his head back, greedy eyes following the line of pale neck. He clenched his fists to resist stroking the skin there or on the bare legs. He swallowed hard as he realised he actually had to drink to Bilbo's 'I never'. He refilled their glasses when he had done so and pulled Bilbo closer to his side, rationalising that if he couldn't see the expanse of skin he wouldn't be tempted to touch. "I have never," he paused wondering if he could say the words. Glancing around the room he was pleased to see everyone was asleep. He leant in so he was whispering the words directly into Bilbo's ear. "I have never thought my own people's teachings on physical interactions were a load of shite." He noticed the shiver that passed through Bilbo's form as his breath ghosted over the tip of the pointed ear. He raised his glass and downed the shot, moving to see if Bilbo could do the same.

Bilbo had frozen for several seconds desperately forcing his now tipsy body to not react to Thorin's proximity, his words or the hot breath across his ear. He closed his eyes to take the shot, grounding himself before he opened them and smirked across the small space at Thorin. "Well, well Thorin," he purred, dragging his blunt nails up the inside of Thorin's wrist and relishing in the almost groan it got him. Obviously the alcohol was lowering Thorin's control as well, and there was something about the rumpled, flushed Thorin that had him closing his fingers around the wrist of the arm he had just teased and dragging it so Thorin's hand rested on his waist. "Seems you are more horny than I would ever have thought," he bit his lip and watched the blue eyes flicker down to them. "Just how have you coped all these years?" As he spoke Bilbo leant forward so he was face to face with the dwarf relishing the feel of callused fingers tightening their grip. "I have never, denied myself pleasure so the end would be so much better."

Thorin froze as Bilbo's word washed over him, swallowing hard he shook his head as the hobbit took a drink. "Is that even possible?" he croaked, his throat feeling dry all of a sudden. He was acutely aware of Bilbo pressed into his side, of their tangled legs, of the hand wrapped in his own hair and of his own hand on Bilbo's hip. He shuddered as Bilbo rolled them so he was straddling Thorin's waist, hands either side of his head and hands buried in his hair.

"Oh it is possible Thorin," Bilbo almost growled, forcing himself not to move, know this would be hard enough for Thorin to deal with, he didn't want to push Thorin since the dwarf was only acting like this because of drink. He leant forward so he could whisper in Thorin's ear. "I might not know your language, but I know your customs, and you will have to come to me. I will not force you."

Thorin froze as the hot air ghosted over his ear and he relaxed the grip of his hands, he gasped as the memories of his dream in Rivendell came back to him. It was impossible for the hobbit to know of his dream…unless the words were said by Bilbo in his own dreamscape. Thorin sat up suddenly eyes desperately searching the hall for the now missing hobbit. His mind now agreed with his body, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire was most definitely his One. Now he just had to convince the smaller man of the fact. With a groan Thorin gave up the search and curled up, pulling a fur over him. He had to convince someone he'd pushed away time and time again that they were meant to be together. He had no doubt there was physical attraction on the hobbit's side, (he'd been on the receiving end of the flirting enough times to know that,) but he'd also heard the hobbit tell Dwalin he'd like to strangle Thorin with his own braids. Groaning out loud Thorin pulled a cushion over his head and allowed the alcohol to lull him into a heated dream-filled sleep.

Bilbo gasped in air desperately where he stood behind one of the massive pillars of wood in the huge room. He had been so close to just giving in and taking what Thorin was offering in his drunken state, but that wasn't the way dwarves went about things and since he'd discovered his feelings for the other male he wouldn't risk Thorin's reputation or position on his own pleasure. Bilbo cursed his body's resilience to alcohol and wished for a draw of Longbottom Special leaf, if only to stop himself from having to think so much. Life was so much easier when he wasn't emotionally attached to those he was physically attracted to. He fell asleep with his head leaning against the wooden post, and his sleep was filled with dreams of tangled sweaty bodies, sweet kisses, the punishing grip of weapon worn fingers and the gentle whispers blowing hot air over the tip of his ear.


	58. The Hangover...Take Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the alcohol.

Chapter Fifty Eight – The Hangover…Take Two.

Bilbo woke up, a low groan ripping from his throat as he squinted into the bright morning light and tried to make sense of his muddled memories for the previous night. He huddled further into the wooden post he seemed to have fallen asleep against as he tried to make the fragmented memories fit together. "Sweet Vaccras' balls!" he as good as screamed jolting upright, before sagging back against the pillar with a tortured groan. "OOOO bad idea," he hissed holding his head. "Bad, bad idea."

"M'st'r Bog'ns?" Ori's wrecked voice sounded from across the hall and Bilbo peered around blurrily to locate him.

"Morning Ori," he grumbled, attempting to stand without the world spinning or his stomach revolting, before giving up and slumping against the pillar again.

"Why is it always so blooming bright 'ere?" Bilbo squinted as he focused on a lopsided looking Bofur.

"Don't know Mister Bofur, sunshine is evil," Balin's voice sounded muffled, but moving his head was making his stomach swim uneasily so Bilbo didn't even bother to look around for the white haired dwarf.

"Shush, sleeping," Nori sounded rather disgruntled and from the noise he was making Bilbo suspected he had ended up with a mouthful of Bifur's hair as he slept.

"Ail der," Bilbo suspected Bifur's De KhuzdTunng phrase was something about alcohol being bad and for once he thoroughly agreed.

"By Mahal I feel like I licked the inside of Fili's boot!" apparently Kili agreed with him, thought Bilbo wrinkling his nose as the bad mental picture did nothing to help him.

"My head," Fili's pathetic whine, made Bilbo wince in sympathy even while he could hear Kili making sympathetic noises.

"Beorn a god among brewers," Dwalin's voice was hushed and from Ori's squeak he suspected the warrior was still using Ori as a blanket. The thought made him realise he was chilly and he pulled the nearest fur over himself.

"'Nough with the noise," Dori sounded in pain, and as Bilbo rolled his head back he thought it sounded like Bofur had muttered something in reply.

"Ack," Bombur was the least intelligent response so far and despite feeling hideous Bilbo smiled slightly.

"Lamaz frul kurs bund," Oin's groan, would have had Bilbo nodding in agreement if he had dared move his head, the sentiment ringing through even if he couldn't understand the words. 

"Ai," Gloin's voice sounded his approval, even if he sounded if he was going to lose his supper.

"Durinu-me turg!" Thorin's voice broke over the mumbles with ease despite the dwarf being obviously hungover. Bilbo winced in sympathy, despite the embarrassing memories bouncing themselves off the inside of his skull. "Shut up," yes he definitely felt sympathy, the whimper that followed the command told more than a thousand words could. "Please just shut up." Oh Vaccras the dwarf was begging now and if he didn't stop Bilbo would not be held responsible for his actions.

The thought made him pause. Obviously he was still drunk off the previous night if he was thinking things like that. He snuggled under the furs and tried to ignore his now pounding head as silence fell around the hall. If someone was well enough to shut the blasted door he would be willing to give them his fourteenth of the share of dragon gold, he really would.

%

The next time Bilbo awoke it was too loud laughter and a large hand closing around him. His tiredness fled and his hangover flew to the back of his mind as he tried to fight his way free, a battle cry falling from his lips even as his brain was starting to make sense of what was going on.

"Hold little bunny." The rumbling voice cut through his panic and he froze as rational thought filtered in to his brain.

"Beorn!" he almost roared, "Put me down this instant."

"Now, now Bilbo, there is no need for you to take on so…" Bilbo's growl cut through Gandalf's platitudes and caused Beorn to actually set him on the floor and count his fingers.

Bilbo glowered up at the large man for a few seconds, before deciding to place the blame solidly on the Istari. "Wizard," he growled, fighting the urge to be violently ill, "Have you no common sense, no decency?" He stepped forward aware of the eyes of thirteen hungover dwarves at his back and the shocked gaze of their huge (and previously missing host.) He stopped and swung back to the huge man, "I take it you disappeared to find out if we were merely spinning you a yarn or telling you the truth." He sighed allowing his disappointment and understanding to show through. "While I understand why you did it, it would have been polite to make it so we didn't know hmm." Satisfied the big man had meant no harm he turned his entire wrath and hangover onto the Istari.

"So Gandalf, where did you disappear to?" he smiled coldly, Scribe still very much at the front of his mind. "You should maybe think before you act or speak wizard, all you seem to do is get a folk into trouble." Behind him the dwarves were hanging on his every word and Bilbo would bet if they weren't so hungover they would be cheering him on. He stepped forward so he was right in the wizard's personal space, and without warning used the grey beard to yank the taller male down to eye level. "Do not test me Wizard. You will not like what you find."

He let go and turned his back on the two tall males to look around the group and take stock of just how much hangover tea he would have to make. Before he had finished Gandalf broke his chain of thought, "I do not need to test you Bilbo, I already know you, you are your mother's son…and Belladonna would not be…"

Bilbo lost it. In seconds he was across the small space separating them and his fist made contact with the wizard's long nose. "How dare you!" He was screaming and yet completely unable to calm himself down. "How dare you make assumptions? How dare you utter her name?" He swung his arm back to strike the wizard again when he was pulled into a strong warm hug. He fought the hold for a second until Thorin's unique scent caught his attention and he sagged, still glaring daggers at the Istari.

"You have no right wizard." Thorin's voice was calm and flat, but Bilbo could feel the tension and anger thrumming through the taller male's body. He tried to calm his own breathing, listening as the dwarf defended him. "You know nothing of my hobbit. You know nothing of his past. You do not know what he has lost, what he has lived through." Bilbo sagged further against the hard chest, his breathing still ragged as he wrapped his own arms over those of Thorin's around his waist. "Tell me wizard, you claim to have been his mother's friend and yet you are singlehandedly responsible for Bilbo having left his safe, warm home and come along on this adventure. You chose Bilbo to face off against a dragon."

Bilbo couldn't handle anymore. To hear the one he had only just come to realise he loved defending him, on top of his own rushing emotions and the raging hangover, he just couldn’t stand facing the wizard any longer. He turned in Thorin's arms and buried his face into the borrowed tunic the dwarf was wearing. Instead of freezing in shock, Thorin merely wrapped his arms tighter, settling one around Bilbo's shoulders and one around his waist in comfort.

%

Thorin knew he should think things through but he was close to punching the wizard himself for the words pouring from the old man's mouth. Without fully understanding why he had crossed the room and wrapped himself around the hobbit even as he started to calmly berate the wizard for his actions. When Bilbo turned and curled closer to him Thorin stopped his tirade and settled for whispering words into the amber-blonde curls under his chin. He hadn't lied to the wizard Bilbo was his hobbit and he was not going to let the meddling old man hurt him. He also knew he only knew a small portion of his hobbit's character, but as he tightened his arms around the smaller male's shaking form he swore he didn't care. Bilbo had turned to him for comfort, not his nephews, not the small scribe, but him.

As strong but delicate fingers curled into fists against his chest Thorin knew he would fight Smaug alone and un-armed if it would make the smaller male realise just what he meant to him. As it was he would currently have to settle for being able to stand by his side against the wizard and offer him what little support he could. All too soon Bilbo was raising his dry face and looking up at him with pale grey eyes. "Thank you Thorin," the broken tone of the hobbit's voice made him wince slightly and he curled his fingers into the curls, not caring if anyone saw. He would deal with the consequences of his actions later, right now Bilbo still needed comfort. He merely nodded and rubbed soothing circles onto the hobbit's lower back.

%

Ori stood in shock even as his friend curled into his king's chest and shook with the depths of his feelings. He could feel his own anger mounting and wondered just how Thorin had kept his temper. He had seen the blue eyes flashing even as the other dwarf strode across the room to be by his One's side. Ori had known they were meant for each other, had had it stare him in the face only yesterday. Yet with the king's words he wondered what Bilbo had shared with the other dwarf that they didn't know. It had to be something strong to break through Thorin's walls so easily. Ori stepped forward as his king stopped talking and could feel his chest rumbling in a growl. To his surprise Dwalin didn't try to stop him but stepped forward his massive hands curled into fists as he too stared at the wizard.

%

Fili and Kili shared one glance and moved so they were either side of their uncle and their friend. Kili being the taller rested his hand on their uncle's shoulder and glared at the wizard over his dark hair. Fili stepped to their side, slightly shielding the two from Beorn's shocked gaze, even as his now icy blue eyes fixed on the wizard's disbelieving expression.

%

Bofur barely even registered he had awoken wrapped in Dori's arms as he lowered his head and stared up at the wizard. His hands, damaged due to years of mining were clenched into fists at his sides. He could feel himself shaking as Thorin's words sank in, he understood fully just what had flipped his king over the edge. He had heard the pain the sheer anguish in Bilbo's voice and if Thorin hadn't acted he would have attempted to tear the wizard limb from limb for causing that pain, but as a strong warm arm wrapped around his own waist Bofur realised, the wizard hadn't caused the pain he'd just being the one to force Bilbo to show it. As he leant against Dori's chest Bofur realised that despite seeing part of his friend's history written down and hearing the story of the Fell Winter from the hobbit's own lips he didn't know Bilbo. Not really. A single tear rolled down his cheek and as it fell he felt Dori's lips against the back of his neck, the other dwarf's cheek damp with his own tears. He turned his head and as their eyes met they both understood that they cried for their friend who could no longer cry for himself.

%

Beorn took one look at the twelve livid or distraught dwarves and the embracing couple who they were all rallying around and turned his own gaze onto the wizard. "You," he growled, "outside now." He grabbed the wizard's arm, "I need words about how you treat friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.  
> Ail der = beer evil.  
> Lamaz frul kurs bund = angry animal in head.  
> Ai = yes.  
> Durinu-me turg = By Durin's beard.


	59. Fallout.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company pick up the pieces of Gandalf's 'Yummy, foot.' moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, my social life got very hectic and I haven't been on line for nearly a week.

Chapter Fifty Nine – Fallout.

It took Bilbo most of the rest of the morning to gain some sort of equilibrium back. He barely left the circle of Thorin's arms, choosing to simply hide from having to answer any awkward questions by dint of simply hiding his face in the dwarf's solid chest and curling into a ball. Thorin didn't push him away or push for answers he merely kept his arms steady and his fingers making soothing circles on Bilbo's lower back and skull. Fili, Kili and Ori formed a defensive circle around where Thorin and Bilbo had sank to the floor in a huddle. Bofur, Nori and Bombur deflected questions from the rest of the company and Dori started to make up a batch of Bilbo's hangover tea.

Out in the flower filled gardens Beorn stared down at the frowning face of Gandalf. The shifter wasn't quite sure what had just happened but he knew that the wizard was in the wrong and the Bunny had been very upset. The wizard had claimed to be friends with Bunny's mother and yet didn't seem to know the little one at all, Beorn felt his chest rumble in a deep growl and took a step forward so he was towering over the wizard. "What Bunny done to get you upset him?" Beorn's eyes flashed with his repressed anger. He realised the small group in his home had grown on him and despite them being mainly dwarves he felt rather protective of them. "You say you friends with Bunny mother. No mother in right mind would be happy with you dragging Bunny to face a dragon. No mother be happy with fact you not think of bunny as own person." He leant closer getting right into Gandalf's space, secretly impressed with the bruise already forming under both the wizard's eyes. Bunny seemed to have a good punch and left handed. He smiled, showing sharp white teeth, "Bunny right to punch you, me no think you know him at all."

Stepping back Beorn looked down his nose at Gandalf, "Me told you not to meddle. You no listen, now you lose faith." He snorted sounding very much like an aggrieved bear before shaking his head and wandering off to greet his friends, leaving the wizard very much alone.

Gandalf sat shakily on one of Beorn's wooden benches wondering just where thing had started to go so very wrong. When he had met Bilbo he had been unimpressed with how respectable Belladonna's son had become and had based finding the company fourteenth member off old memories. He had realised he was wrong about Bilbo on the first night the whole company was at Bag End but brushed it aside with how Bilbo had reacted to the information, he had made courting overtures to Thorin. He had been confused with how comfortable the hobbit was in the saddle but put it down to his father's training. He'd seen flashes of Belladonna as they travelled, but they were always overshadowed by Bungo's influence. The pranks the following morning he would have blamed on the Durin heirs if he hadn't seen Bombur, Gloin and Nori all being prank free. Gandalf wrinkled his nose gingerly at thought, how he hadn't realised Bilbo was behind them he would never know…after all they centred round the intricacies of flower language and sexual deviance.

Sighing he rubbed his forehead, attempting to ease the headache that had been forming since the young hobbit punched him. He had then witnessed Bilbo starting to corrupt the young dwarves of the company but just put most of the declarations down to cultural differences. There had been hostility towards him from the beginning, and he was only just starting to realise it hadn't originated with the dwarven members of the company, during the heavy rain Bilbo had dealt him nothing but sass. He had wondered where Bilbo had learnt enough field craft to be able to make a fairly decent dry bed from the few bits they had had left. He also wondered how the gentle, soft hobbit he had originally thought Bilbo to be had managed to sleep in the cold and damp after offering his own gear to the three youngest dwarves. Gandalf froze in the act of rubbing his forehead, how had he not noticed that Bilbo was well prepared for the journey? Decent travel wear, extra waterproof gear and blankets, he had healing knowledge, could make a meal of basic rations, go with very little sleep, move quickly and silently-even for a hobbit and seemed to be able to handle a blade. He'd known how to handle the trolls, he'd even understood that they wouldn't have been able to travel during the day and had jumped to the conclusion before either he or Thorin had made the connection.

Gandalf leant forward so his elbows rested on his knees, drawing and lighting his pipe as he did so. The hobbit had shown weapon skill in their first dealings with the wargs and the orcs, he'd known exactly which tendon to target to bring the first brute down and when they had been surrounded his eyes had been so cold and focused that Gandalf half expected him to go into a blood-killing spree. He'd shaken it off then as fantasy, Bilbo being a hobbit of the Shire not a dwarf, elf or human. Then had come Rivendale and Gandalf had a feeling he had missed something rather large there. Bilbo, after his first relief of being in a safe environment had become hostile and provocative from almost the get-go. In fact as Gandalf furrowed his brow he realised that Bilbo had shown no respect or liking for their hosts then, actions completely unmatched to the gentle-hobbit Gandalf had though Bungo to have raised him as.

Absentmindedly blowing smoke rings Gandalf wondered just when Belladonna and Bungo had died as he hadn't heard of their deaths until he had returned to the Shire to find the company a burglar. He chewed the end of his pipe as he carefully pondered, bar asking Bilbo directly-which was currently a crazy idea-he had no way of finding out the answer unless the dwarves knew. He instantly dismissed that idea. Bilbo may have adopted the youngest of the company and seemed to be forming bonds with the rest, but hobbits were more suspicious and even less likely to trust strangers than dwarves and that was saying something. Therefore Gandalf very much doubted that Bilbo had told the dwarves anything of his past or his parents.

The wizard disregarded that idea for now, not realising it was actually the most important piece of the puzzle and focused on what else he had seen of the hobbit and completely over looked. He clenched old hands on his knees. When he'd caught up with the company they had lost Bilbo and all were injured in some way, and had needed rescuing. He wondered how the small hobbit had survived down in the goblin tunnels without aid, or dwarven night sight, or the moon and stars to guide him. Bilbo had told them little of what had happened to him while they had been separated and Gandalf suspected he would never bring it up voluntarily. He had been in better condition than some of the dwarves, despite his tatty clothes and visible bruises. He'd been mentally more awake than any of them and managed to get them all moving again with only a few words.

That had lead them to Bilbo being the first to recognise they were in danger, several times. First with the orcs and wargs, secondly with the sheer drop they had been running at, and then with the toppling trees. He'd witnessed the small hobbit stare down certain death to allow his companions to get safely away, before miraculously escaping with his life. Gandalf had been impressed with Bilbo's aim with the flaming acorns, but had chalked it down to a life time of playing games. Then the tree had toppled and it had been a blur for him, for while he had been attempting to stop Ori and Dori falling to their deaths he had also managed to get a message to the lord of the eagles. He knew he had missed several important things, mainly whatever had made Thorin flip, as the next time he had looked up Bilbo had been standing over the fallen dwarf's form and taunting the orcs in his mother tongue. Gandalf had watched in horror as the small hobbit had ignored the easier kills and challenged Azog himself. Yet he realised now that there had been no fear in Bilbo's gaze, just red hot anger and protective rage.

He slammed his skull against the wooden boards as he let his head fall back with a groan. He had badly misjudged Bilbo. Somewhere in Bilbo's past he had learnt not only how to survive in the wild (which was something Belladonna could have taught him, but Bungo wouldn't have allowed), he had learnt to fight (again the same reasoning) but he had not just learnt how to fight he had learnt how to destroy his opponents showing little to no emotion while doing so. He had learnt how to carry his own injuries quietly and how to deal with them (Gandalf knew that was not a trait from Belladonna, who while she might have been able to ignore her own discomfort she would not have known how to treat them).

He sighed and closed his eyes. He owed Bilbo an apology and he would have to tread carefully from this point out, hobbits (to those who bothered to learn about their race) were known to be able to hold a grudge and be inventive in their revenge. He wondered just what Elrond had done to earn Bilbo's distain and just how the hobbit had gotten his revenge, a sudden shiver passed down his spine and he had an urge to go and grovel for forgiveness. He dismissed that notion and pushed from the bench to wander away from the hall. His best bet at the minute was to put enough distance between the very annoyed hobbit, the pissed off dwarves and his disdainful host. Hopefully he would be able to use that time to figure out just when he became the bad guy.

%

Back inside the hall things were gradually returning to normal and with Bilbo's emergence from his depressed state an air of awkwardness had settled over several members of the company.

After checking the hobbit was okay and getting their hair messed up in retaliation Nori and Bifur beat a strategic retreat out into Beorn's gardens. They wandered around the meandering paths, mainly sticking to the ones in the shade thanks to Bifur's headache, hand in hand. It took Bifur only moments to tease Nori into spilling information and the thief was glad his One had never gone into the guard or he'd have been done for the first time he was caught. The toymaker spent long moments laughing at the horror on Nori's face when the thief explained about Bilbo's threat of 'That Dress' (he was ashamed to discover it had gained capitals) and why Nori would not break his trust. Bifur was happy to let his friend keep his secrets until they could talk with each other properly, for while Bilbo was good at guessing what he meant there had been some disastrous attempts on both their parts. He explained this to Nori, making it the thief's turn to laugh out loud. Their conversation turned onto how Ori and Bilbo had played match maker, at the mention of the drawings Nori found himself backed against a tree trunk and after grunting in surprise happily lowered his head to meet Bifur's lips.

%

Bombur had wandered away from the group to find the kitchens and a still groggy Gloin had joined him. The two red haired dwarves had a great deal of fun trying to hold a conversation with the two sheep and several canines they found there. Bombur was rolling around the floor with several pups, as they tried to play fight with him. He thanked Mahal for his thick skin as they nipped with sharp teeth, and laughed as one managed to tie itself in his unbound beard. He spent several long moments untangling it and then found a way to amuse the pups by sitting them down and starting the arduous process of braiding both his hair and beard. They sat and watched him, eyes wide as the watched the orange-red fuzzy thing change shape and appearance as his own fingers wove through his hair. Bombur noticed the confused tilt to one of their heads and in the same tone he used with his own children started to explain each twist and knot used. Gloin had found a warm corner and had curled up in an attempt to get a few more hours sleep to help ward off the rest of his hangover. He was soon found by several of the smaller animals of Beorn's halls and they happily made their bed on him, joining him for an early afternoon nap. He did open his eyes when a kitten made a nest in his beard, but merely stared at it for several long moments before chuckling sleepily and settling back into his snooze.

%

Bofur and Dori had only found time to talk when they had reassured themselves that Bilbo was okay and he wasn't going to leave them (Bofur) and that Ori wasn't suffering too many ill effects of the alcohol (Dori). It had taken Ori himself nearly shoving them from the room for them to leave together. Dori lead the way and Bofur trailed behind him nervously playing with the sleeves of his tunic. When they reached a meadow filled with bright flowers Dori stopped and sank gracefully to the floor. After dithering for a few moments Bofur joined him and they looked anywhere but at each other.

"Mister Dori, I…"

"Mister Bofur, I…"

"No You first!"

Bofur took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a second. Deciding words clearly weren't going to work he shuffled into Dori's space and echoing his move from the previous night gently laid his forehead against the other dwarf's. Cautiously he moved so he was kneeling directly in front of Dori and staring into hazel eyes. Keeping his breathing steady through sheer force of will Bofur raised his hand and placed it lightly against Dori's bearded cheek. He was surprised when the other dwarf sighed softly in relief and the hazel eyes fluttered shut.

"I was afraid last night was only the alcohol talking Mister Bofur," sighed Dori and Bofur fought the urge to frown seeing as he still had their foreheads pressed together.

"If you please Mister Dori it's just Bofur, no fancy titles." He gasped as a smooth-rough hand pressed against his own cheek, "The alcohol only gave me the nerve to do what I didn't have the courage to do previously."

He took a deep breath ready to go on, when soft lips were pressed to his own tentatively. He froze, before daring to kiss back. The kiss stayed soft and sweet, as both dwarves shared what they could not express through words alone. When they drew back from each other, Dori pulled Bofur to his side and they laid back in the warm sunlight, the air around them filled with the scent of roses, violets, meadow sweet, lavender and geraniums. Dori's arms were around Bofur's shoulders and the as the miner laid his head against the merchant's chest he wrapped his arms around Dori's waist.

"Miz berr," rumbled Dori sleepily as Bofur started to braid the buds of white, lavender and pink roses into his steely hair. He pushed so he was resting on an elbow and smiled down at the miner.

"Zongag nos miz, tanz nos miz," Bofur started to sing under his breath as Dori twisted orange, yellow and red rose buds into an intricate braid in his dusky locks.

There in the sun they shared sweet kisses and sweet words.

%

Fili was embarrassed he had passed out first the previous night once his anger at the wizard for upsetting Bilbo had faded. He had attempted to slip out unnoticed but as always Kili had caught him and instead of causing a fuss merely caught his hand and dragged him to the shaded courtyard they had found the day before. Fili allowed himself to be dragged down to lean against Kili's chest, yet was mindful of the bruises he knew were still there. Kili was having none of his tentative worry and set about diverting his brother in the only way he knew would work. He placed kiss down the neck normally hidden by thick blonde hair, nipped at sensitive ears and when he had his brother gasping and pliant in his arms flipped them so he could kiss the blonde's full lips.

Fili gave into his brother's demand, as always he was unable to resist the other's sirens call. As he arched his neck and looped a leg around a slender waist, he remembered he was supposed to be embarrassed about something. When archery callused hands slipped under his tunic to trail up his bare thighs he stopped thinking altogether. He did wonder why Kili grinned into his collarbone, but when those hands slid further under the tunic he forgot to be curious and merely gave himself over to feeling.

Kili straddled Fili's waist and rested his weight on his hands either side of his brother's head, once he'd gotten rid of the blonde's tunic. He tilted his head so he could press a chaste kiss to reddened lips, hands finally clamped down on his hips and even though they were over his tunic Kili allowed himself to grin. He pressed their mouths together and kissed Fili with sly interest, not delving too deep into his mouth, but not exactly denying that this was leading somewhere more. He fleetingly wondered if Fili would ever take the lead, but then Fili was pulling him in closer by his hips and pressing deeper into the kiss. Strong hands travelled up his back, one gripping his shoulder and the other tangling in his hair. He curled his fingers against the flags under his hands as fingers tugged sharply on his hair before nails were dragged across his scalp. He pulled back from the kiss and bit down hard on his lower lip. Meeting Fili's hazy blue eyes he smirked and sat up to rid himself of his own tunic. The blonde's appreciative groan as he finally disrobed brought a light flush to Kili's cheeks, but he ignored the fact and started to kiss down his brother's neck, bringing one hand into play and tracing the tattoo that spiralled across the pectoral muscles and and ringed a nipple studded with silver. Hearing Fili's hiss at the contact he decided to tease the blonde some and pinning Fili's hands over his head with one hand, bent to nip small marks onto the downy skin of his now arched neck. He shifted his hips slightly, growling low in his throat at the friction it brought his and swallowed hard as Fili gasped at the feeling. He hadn't forgotten about his brother's reaction to the piercing though and once Fili was almost shaking beneath him he brought his hand back up to it. Moving to the other side of the blonde dwarf's neck he gently scrapped his fingers over the surface of his nipple, allowing his nails to catch slightly on the edge of the barbell. Fili bucked underneath him and Kili couldn't help but groan, an idea came to his mind and he sat back to look carefully at Fili, even while he kept up the maddening, fleeting touches. 

Nodding once he released his brother's hands and slid back so he was straddling Fili's wide thighs instead of his waist. A disappointed noise seemed to be torn from Fili's lips and Kili wasted no time in starting to kiss down the muscles of the blonde's chest. Hands clamped on his shoulders, the small burn from blunt nails dragging a deep groan from him as he ducked his head and suck on his nipple, the piercing clicking against his teeth. He swirled his tongue around it, relishing in the control he seemed to gain in situations like this, before he moved to trace his tongue and teeth over the lines of the blonde dwarf's abdominal muscles. He paused at Fili's navel and dipped his tongue into it, the reaction it got him made him glad he still had the older dwarf weighed down at the thighs, he also made a mental note to keep a hold of Fili's hips for the next bit. He didn't want to choke. He smirked into downy flesh for a second before nipping his way across a sharp hip bone. the nails dragged across his shoulders as Fili scrabbled to ground himself. "Fuck Ki!" Kili raised his eyes and stared into Fili's blown blue ones, instead of answering he raised an eyebrow. Hearing his brother's voice that raspy sent a shudder of lust through him. Fili growled lowly at him, "Stop teasing please." The blonde's chest was heaving and Kili wrapped long fingers around his hip, "Please...Oh fuck it Ki...Please!" Making sure he was applying pressure to his brother's hips Kili smirked at the begging blonde and dipped his head to lick a strip straight up his dripping cock. Fili's hips bucked and Kili promptly brought his other hand to make sure he wouldn't be gagged. Fili would just have to learn patience. 

Fili's brain was barely functioning, he was sure he had been thinking of something other than sex only a short while ago, he was also sure that he had sworn the next move that would be made by him. He'd even had a plan and everything, but then Kili had started and he wanted everything at once, please and thank you. He was aware he was begging and then Kili put his wicked tongue to a use that Fili found made him loose every and all train of thought. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to ground himself some, even as he was aware of scrapping his nails across Kili's paler skin. He shut his eyes, unable to watch and feel at once. He was so close and yet couldn't find his voice to warn the brunette. Suddenly everything stopped, even the grip of his hips disapeared. He snapped his eyes open a whine falling from his lips. Kili was watching him, and Fili froze as the brunette began to speak. "I want you to come in me Fi." A pink lip darted out to moisten a kiss swollen lip and Fili suddenly stilled, stopping raised half way on his elbows as he watched Kili drizzle oil onto the fingers of his own hand. He swallowed as the words the brunette was saying finally filtered through to his mind, "I want you to fuck me Fi!" There was a wicked smirk on Kili's face as the brunette settled back, "I want you to make me see stars!" Fili could feel himself starting to shake slightly as Kili spread his legs, dark eyes blown black with lust, "But first, I want you to sit there and watch me open myself up for you." Fili made to move, freezing again when he was shot a look, and then suddenly all of his breath left him, because, oh that position really let him see everything.

Kili teased his hole first, circling it with one wet digit before slipping it part of the way in. Fili clamped down hard on an already bitten lip as he watched. Kili had his eyes locked firmly on Fili's face as he willed himself to relax. He groaned loudly as he finally managed to slip his finger fully in, it barely took him a half-second to find his prostate, with a flick of his finger that made him arch his back and moan. There were shaking fingers on his thigh and he opened his eyes to see Fili staring down at where he was working himself. He swallowed and pumped his hand back so he could press in two fingers at once. That was much tougher, but he turned his wrist this way and that until they slipped in. He gasped as a soft touch across his knee distracted him meaning it only too him a brief moment to breathe and get used to it, before he started to focus on what he would have to do, scissoring his fingers and pumping them in and out of himself. The courtyard was quiet and Fili's breath seemed loud in the silence, Kili bit back another groan as he brushed his fingers over his prostrate again, his dark eyes fluttering. Panting softly now he watched as Fili swallowed and couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he felt an soft finger circle his stretched hole. "Fuck Fi!" he hissed, "I might need your help."

Fili swallowed hard, "Just let me know when," his voice was little more than a growl, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from where Kili's fingers stretching his hole and he clamped a hand around his aching and leaking cock. He was so close he could see Kili's thighs tremble as the brunette worked a third finger into himself and he absent-mindedly traced the tattoo curling around teh dark-haired dwarf's hip. 

"Fi, please." Kili's voice was as wrecked as his own and Fili allowed himself a smirk as he coated his own fingers with oil. 

"How many Ki?" he asked as he went back to tracing the edge of where Kili's fingers disappeared into himself with his thumb, hearing the hitch in the other's voice pressed down on the smooth spot just behind the brunettes balls.

"Start with...Oh Mahal...one." Kili's voice stuttered and Fili smirked again as he slid forward, slowly sliding his index fingers in between Kili's spread ones, watching for any sign of discomfort or pain. KIli threw his head back and let out a deep moan, before drawing a shaking breath and sliding his own fingers free. Fili slid in his second finger easily and decided to tease slightly. Twisting his fingers, fucking them into him and spreading them to stretch his entrance out thoroughly. His middle finger quested for Kili's prostate and when he found it, he rubbed against it mercilessly. Kili back arched as he shook, "Oh Mahal!" Fili panted slightly as the brunette rocked his hips, nipping at the tender skin of his brother's thigh as Kili managed to choke out, "I can't believe that's just two."

Fili chuckled and pressed his free arm over Kili's hips, effectively pinning him, "Just let me know when and I can make it more than two." He pushed his fingers in deep and spread them wide, then pressed a teasing finger back against his prostate, rubbing in slow and gentle circles while he smirked down at his one. Kili's voice was obviously failing him as he had thrown his head back and was still shifting in an attempt to get Fili's arm to move. Fili grinned and leant in a little heavier, letting his bulk hold the more slender dwarf down. He was loving the reactions he was getting and having Kili's body trapped underneath him. Nails bit into his arm as Kili lost more control, but he just smiled wider, "You have to say the words Ki," he whispered. He would be content to keep at it until Kili told him to stop and move on, and even if the brunette came with nary a cock inside him, he would do that. He took up more of a fucking motion with his fingers now, rubbing up against Kili's prostate as much as he could with each inward stroke. 

"Dammit Fi," snapped Kili, obviously finding the words with effort, "Just get on with it."

Fili growled and slipped his third finger in easily, the slick slide of the oil and the teasing he'd been at for several minutes causing Kili to groan loudly. Leaning forward while he still had the brunette trapped, Fili claimed his mouth in a harsh kiss, swallowing every moan the younger dwarf made. He somehow managed to coat his free hand with oil, and smirking into the kiss started to stroke Kili's cock even as he pegged his prostrate yet again. Nails clamped into his shoulders as he worked Kili to the very edge of an orgasm. He stilled just at the last second, drawing back to languid kisses, removing his hand and scissoring his fingers instead. Once Kili had calmed enough to return the slow kisses, Fili started to tease again. He nipped at a swollen bottom lip and rolled the brunette's balls between his fingers, occasionally slipping a finger back to press behind them at the same time he pressed down on his prostrate. This time he stopped momentarily to replace his fingers with his cock and Kili's groan let him know it was a good move. He shifted his hands to Kili's hips and leaned over him and pressed down on him, pressing his bent leg so it was almost pressed against his chest. Like this he was able to push in deeper and his thrusts were savage. His grip on Kili's hips grew tighter and there would no doubt be finger indents left there after they were done.

"Not gonna last long Fi," Kili ended his sentence with a groan and Fili switched his angle, knowing he was close himself. He wrapped a hand around Kili's cock again and pumped it with the pace he was setting. Kili was right and it was the feel of the brunette clenching around him that tipped Fili over the edge. 

%

As Balin was dragged from the sunlit hall by an animated Oin, he swore he would have to limit how much of that hangover-relieving tea the healer actually drank. His friend was almost bouncing and it wasn't until they got to the hot spring hut that Balin realised where they had been heading. He paused at the entrance unwilling or unable to move for a second until Oin's mischievous giggling caught his attention and he stepped into the steamy shade. Oin was already in the water, but beside him were several bottles of Beorn's honey mead. Balin felt his own laugh join the healers and without thought he quickly shed his tunic and joined his friend in the tub. They whiled away the next few hours reminiscing their misspent youth from before Erebore fell and the pranks they suspected Fili and Kili were behind. As they got deeper into their cups they started to gossip about just who in the company had ended up with whom.

Oin's laughter filled the air as Balin brought up Thorin and Bilbo's strange dancing around each other and he happily filled their mugs again. He might have work up with a hellish hangover that morning, but Bilbo's tea (made via Dori) had worked wonders and he was ready to get very drunk while he had a chance. That Balin was willing to go along with his childish plan was definitely a plus. The honey mead was a fantastic combination of sweet and fruity.

Balin somehow magically produced their pipes and the heavy smoke swirled in the air, held down by the steam.

%

Ori and Dwalin were the last to leave the hall, where Bilbo had fallen asleep against Thorin's chest and the king had followed the hobbit shortly after.

They had crept quietly from their friends' sides, shaking their heads in amused tolerance. Once outside Ori turned to Dwalin and catching the glint in his eye barely hidden by concern, grabbed the warrior's wrist and dragged him across the grass to the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose colours meanings:  
> White- represent innocence and purity and are traditionally associated with marriages and new beginnings. The white rose is also a symbol of honour and reverence, expression of remembrance.  
> Lavender- perfect symbol of enchantment. The lavender rose is also traditionally used to express feelings of love at first sight.  
> Pink- grace and elegance, expression of admiration, convey appreciation as well as joyfulness.  
> Red- love and romance, symbolized beauty and perfection.  
> Yellow- warmth and happiness, symbol for joy and friendship.  
> Orange- embodiment of desire and enthusiasm, passion and excitement , expression of fervent romance,


	60. Story Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin has his lightbulb moment.

Chapter Sixty – Story time.

Bilbo and Thorin were left alone in the large hall and a silence settled heavily between them. Despite Bilbo not leaving the circle of his arms Thorin was trying to decide if he had any right to broach the subject that had caused the hobbit so much pain merely hours before. He unconsciously tightened his arms as he remembered the pain in dead grey eyes. When Bilbo had turned to him he had expected those eyes to be blazing with anger, so the pain had hit him like a physical blow. He wondered if he should drop the subject altogether or if he should attempt to find out just why Bilbo had reacted as badly as he had to the support and comfort he'd offered him.

Bilbo was wondering if it was worth leaving his hiding place to try and escape from the company until they all forgot his little outburst. Thorin tightening his arms put paid to that idea and he huffed silently and settled himself more comfortably instead. His mind was working furiously now that he had calmed slightly, he wasn't ready for the whole of the company to find out just what his past had been like. He'd shared the condensed version of the Fell Winter with everyone and that was bad enough, he didn't want to go in to details of just how much he'd lost or just what he had done in his grief addled state…no matter how many of his people he had saved by doing so. That Thorin knew more of what had happened during the Fell Winter than any of the rest of the company, surprisingly bothered him little. The royal dwarf had lost family himself, had fought in battles himself and Bilbo suspected he still didn't know what to make of a hobbit who knew weapons, armour and fighting. Bilbo sagged back against Thorin's solid chest, once again being careful of the bruising and still painful wounds he knew decorated the muscle.

"Bilbo?" Thorin spoke quietly, wondering if what he was about to do was wise. "I know it is probably none of my business, but if you want to talk about anything I am willing to listen." He waited for an answer and when none was forth coming, but the hobbit stiffened rather than talking Thorin grasped his courage and soldiered on. "I mean that completely honestly. I also mean anything Bilbo, whether it be about your dreams, how stupid I was for agreeing to a drinking game when I was on pain-relieving tea or just how nice Beorn's flower garden is." Bilbo snorted slightly at the last and Thorin released him from the circle of his arms, pretending mock insult. "You offend me Master Baggins!" he huffed attempting to puff his chest out, before wincing slightly and hoping Bilbo hadn't noticed. "I am quite capable of admiring the pretty flowers…even if I know next to nothing about them or have very little idea of what use they are."

Bilbo had noticed Thorin's wince but chose instead to concentrate on what the dwarf was offering, he had promised to let Thorin deal with his wounds in his own fashion after all. Bilbo shuffled until he slid onto the floor by Thorin's side instead of using him as a chair and tilted his head to look up into dark blue eyes. "Sorry for that," he made a gesture to indicate the whole drama that had taken place and the physical contact the dwarf had had to endure. When he got a raised eyebrow in response Bilbo groaned, rubbing his temples, "I meant the whole over reacting to the Istari and then using you as a cushion-come-hiding place."

Thorin seemed to be startled into laughter at that and Bilbo smiled softly as the dwarf (seemingly unconsciously) leant into his side. "I might take you up on that offer sometime Thorin, but I can't promise I will make sense or talk about anything even remotely interesting."

Thorin raised his other eyebrow and looked at Bilbo incredulously, "Bilbo, while I may not always know what you are talking about it is always interesting. Besides I think it is definitely your turn to ramble, I do far too much of that around you." He was pleased to get a laugh from the hobbit beside him, but distressed to find the humour didn't quite reach the strangely coloured eyes, though he supposed he should be thankful those eyes were back to their strange unknown colour.

He raked his mind desperately trying to come up with something to get the hobbit back to his normal self, carefully draping an arm around Bilbo's deceptively narrow shoulders. He closed his eyes momentarily as he came to a decision, "So just how badly drunk did I get last night Bilbo?" he asked cautiously. "I can remember my nephews passing out, Dwalin joined us at some point mainly to be used as a back rest." He wrinkled his nose thinking carefully and so missed Bilbo's heavy gaze land on his unbraided hair. "We were the last two standing? Drinking? Did we give up on the cards and play the game you introduced at Rivendale?" He turned to look at Bilbo and swallowed as he met navy swirled-forest green eyes.

"Keep talking through it Thorin," he swallowed at the velvet quality of Bilbo's voice and shifted so he was leaning heavily against the wooden post at his back, sliding so he was the same level as Bilbo and dropping his arm to rest lightly around the hobbit's waist.

"Okay obviously something happened…no hints?" When Bilbo merely smiled at him Thorin swallowed hard feeling the heat starting to pool in his lower stomach. He leant forwards slightly still holding Bilbo's gaze, "So we left the cards, started playing I never…I would think we shifted away from the table." He thought carefully, deliberately keeping his gaze on Bilbo's eyes, even as he brought his spare hand to rest on Bilbo's bare knee. "This seems familiar," Thorin mused, swallowing hard as he noticed a smirk tugging at the corners of Bilbo's mouth. "I can't remember anything else really well though. I think I ended up cuddling you again at some point."

Thorin mentally cursed as he felt a blush spreading over his face, and shuddered slightly as Bilbo raised a hand to gently cup his face, the hobbit's thumb running softly along the edge of the cut running diagonally across his cheek. "I found out you have a strange obsession with my hair," he gasped as the hand on his cheek travelled into his hair to trace shapes on his scalp, "Like that." He knew he was almost purring but couldn't bring himself to pull away from Bilbo's ministrations, instead he tilted his head further into Bilbo's touch. "I…the rest is a blur…I may have fallen asleep though because I could hear your voice saying words out of my dreams."

The hand in his hair stopped moving and Thorin stared at Bilbo's shocked face, "What Bilbo?" he whispered, "Why are you looking at me like that?" he moved so he was kneeling in front of Bilbo, their foreheads nearly touching and one of Bilbo's hands tangled in his hair.

Bilbo was nearly shaking with the effort not to take Thorin's mouth in a searing kiss. He doubted the dwarf knew just how tempting he was. The long dark hair was mused, free of braids, falling in waves around his face. His deep blue eyes had caught the sun falling through the open doors and seemed to glow like back lit sapphires, the pupils dilated as they seemed to try and see into his very soul. The full lips were bitten red…most likely from when they had sat in silence earlier in the day. The visible cuts and bruises didn't detract from the image Thorin was presenting, instead they seemed to make him even more attractive in Bilbo's eyes. He breathed deeply through his nose as he attempted to ground himself, the way Thorin was sitting wasn't helping his control any. The blue tunic had been short enough to start with on the taller dwarf, helpfully showing Bilbo strong calves scattered with black hairs and silver scars. Now though it had shortened to show off muscular thighs and the starting of a dark tattoo. His fingers itched to push the tunic further up and trace the lines, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop there so he curled his free hand into a fist and leaned back heavily on it, unconsciously pulling Thorin forward so the dwarf was hovering above him slightly. "Looking at you like what Thorin?" he heard himself say, knowing his voice was low and seductive yet unable to modulate the pitch any. "I'm not looking at you any differently than I have many times before."

Bilbo smiled as the taller male leant in further, the blue eyes darkening to almost navy allowing Bilbo to pick out the flecks of silver-blue more easily. "You have amazing eyes," he whispered, this time deliberately dropping his voice to its lowest octave. He raked appreciative eyes down Thorin's throat in time with the bobbing of his Adam's apple, before raising them to meet Thorin's own again. He licked his lips at the blush flooding Thorin's cheeks and tilted his head so their foreheads touched. The dwarf stilled and Bilbo knew if he didn't get out of that hall soon then he was going to kiss Thorin whether the dwarf knew his own mind or not. He pushed on, "They glow like sapphires when you get passionate about something, did you know that?" His voice was soft, a mix of his lust and love for the dwarf flooding through it. "Has anyone ever looked deep into your eyes Thorin? Has anyone ever noticed they are flecked with slivers of silver-blue?" He took a calming breath, inhaling the smell of leather and smelted-ore that was always present around his dwarf, twisting strands of hair between his fingers as he continued. "You were right before as well. When you said I had an obsession with your hair. I can remember the first night I met you it was braided carefully, the mass of it hidden behind your back. It wasn't until you were riding ahead of me when we were on those blasted ponies that I first really took notice of it. Like your eyes it is shot through with silver and that makes it look even more beautiful. It is so soft and I am drawn to play with it, even knowing what I do about your culture I can't help myself, that's why I tell you to keep it braided. It tempts me Thorin, more than you can ever imagine." He bit his tongue forcing back the urge to tell the dwarf that he’d dreamt of that hair spread out over his own pillows at Bag End as they lay entwined together slick with sweat.

When he came out of his head he realised Thorin was staring at him in shock but making no move or sound to stop him. Bilbo bit his lip and watched the dwarf lower his eyes slightly to lock on his lips. Bilbo decided since Thorin was making no effort to stop him it was safe to continue. "Even when we weren't getting along I was physically attracted to you Thorin. I even told Dwalin that if you had been a hobbit I would have taken you for a roll already, hell Ori had guessed before we even left Bag End. I'm not the sweet innocent hobbit everyone seems to take me for upon first glance. No hobbit is sweet and innocent in that sense."

He paused and took a deep breath, "To answer the rest of your questions from Rivendale. You already know I have more than one tattoo and piercing so I need to tell you that the colours of my tattoos do mean something. The blue on the one on my back is the colour of my father's family…the Bagginses. The dark blue-black on the tattoo on my neck is the colour of mourning. The red in the tattoo on my thigh is to remind me of the blood that I have spilt and that there is a cost for every life I take. The bronze in the tattoos on my thigh and back is the colour of Tooks, more particularly it is the colour of the Thain's direct line."

He tilted his head as he thought and separated from Thorin slightly in doing so. "Are you following so far?" Thorin nodded and those blue eyes were fixed on Bilbo's own again. He swallowed feeling suddenly shy and wondering what the heck was going on in his own head wrinkled his nose slightly. "Good I think that covers the questions about my tattoos and piercings. Next I believe you asked about Ones. Hobbits don't have a set one, fate doesn't decide who we belong with, Yvanna gave us that much choice. However when we settle with someone, when we bond with them they become part of us, if they die then we tend to fade after a while. When we bond with someone," he paused thinking, "I would liken it more to your own race's One than any bond between elves or the race of men."

Bilbo forced down the blush he could feel rising as Thorin's eyes widened and cursed himself for letting emotions rule his head, it would be easier to explain things if he only felt lust for the male in front of him, but no he'd fallen hard for the dwarf. Swallowing Bilbo centred himself and smirked as he recalled some of his past exploits, mentally making a note to keep that book firmly hidden from, pretty much everyone else who hadn't yet read it. "Physical interactions was your next question and I have given up trying to follow your thought patterns. It is not well known outside of the Shire but hobbits are far from modest when it comes to their physical interactions. I had an adventurous youth myself…probably more so than most since I experimented. I was considered attractive and a good catch, even with my scars there were always people willing to dabble. Hugs, hand holding, kisses on the cheeks and lips are not considered risqué at all. In fact they are generally how we greet each other. If you really want to know, then all other physical activities take place before we have found our bonded," he tilted his head thinking again, "I assume they continue but with your bonded when you have found them…I wouldn't know I never found them in the Shire." He decided to let Thorin make what he would of that statement before forging on, "If you don't know what else there is outside of kissing I don't really want to tell you, but let me tell you there is a lot."

Knowing he had to get out of there and fast before Thorin caught on to his rising physical reaction Bilbo made a sudden move and was free of the startled dwarf. He paused by the door and met Thorin's gaze head on before dragging his heated gaze down the dwarf's body and licking his lips. "Oh and Thorin!" he raised an eyebrow, "I might not want to tell you, but I'm not opposed to showing you." With that parting shot Bilbo wandered out of the large doors whistling slightly, making his escape and leaving Thorin to think. He could only hope the dwarf wouldn't take offense at anything he had said or done.

%

Thorin knelt in shock for several long moments his brain refusing to co-operate at all. In a daze he shifted back so he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, curling his own fingers into his hair as he glowered at his bare knees. When realisation finally came he snapped his head up and stared at the doorway through which Bilbo had disappeared. Bilbo found him physically attractive. His hobbit had confirmed he found him physically attractive in actual words Thorin could understand rather than actions that the dwarf didn't always understand. He stopped pulling at his hair and dropped his hands into his lap as he felt his jaw fall open in shock. His hobbit had given him the perfect opening and like an idiot he had let him walk away. How was he supposed to get another chance like that? His eyes widened further as he realised Bilbo had made no mention of the dream, but it suddenly flooded back to him. He could feel strong thighs bracketing his hips, and warm breath over his neck as the hobbit whispered words into his ear.

Thorin fell back, banging his head off the wooden floor and groaning in disgust. He was a fool, a complete simpleton.

%

It was Oin and Balin who found their king lying in the middle of the floor and repeatedly banging the back of his head off it. They backed slowly and silently away from the door as they listened to him muttered about his own stupidity and blindness and fixing things and confusing hobbits. Once back outside they turned to look at each other, before fixing their eyes on a hobbit shaped shadow by the fence of a grass paddock.

"Oh Master Baggins!" called Balin sweetly.


	61. Tra-la-la-lally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo talks rings around Balin and Oin

Chapter Sixty One – Tra-la-la-lally.

 

As the company were idling away their day, their host was busying himself with the running of his home and the surrounding lands. His anger at the way the wizard was acting stayed hovering around him like a dark cloud as he stomped around muttering unflattering things under his breath. As someone who had lost his family and most of his people Beorn couldn’t understand how anyone could treat a friend the way Gandalf seemed to. He growled as he worked at the furthest reaches of his orchard remembering the flash of sudden anger in Bunny’s eyes that had been quickly chased away by pain so strong Beorn could almost feel it. He recognised the look that had settled over the small male’s features, it was one of loss and anguish so deep that the being feeling it could lose themselves. He shuddered suddenly thankful for the quick intervention of the regal looking dwarf as despite his large size Beorn wasn’t stupid. If he had been he would never have survived for so long. Years of experience and deep seated instinct had told him in that moment that if little Bunny had lost it completely he would have been the most dangerous creature in that room, smallest one there or not. 

Beorn couldn’t help but wonder what such a small being was doing on a journey as dangerous as the one they had undertaken. He hadn’t missed the regal dwarf’s mention of the dragon either, shuddering Beorn set the half full basket down on the soft grass. If they were truly going after the dragon and the dwarven horde it guarded then he was even more surprised by the actions of the group towards his friends and himself. He sat down heavily besides the basket he’d just lowered, pulling at the blades of grass under his hands as his yellow eyes stared into empty space unseeing. If the dwarves and Bunny were going after the dragon then one or more of them would probably belong to the royal line. If one or more of them belonged to the royal line then there would be many more problems for them in reaching the mountain, both from the elves and from the humans at Lake Town. Beorn knew he didn’t travel much in the world any more, but he was neither blind nor deaf. He had heard of the elven king Thranduil’s refusal to aid the homeless dwarves, he had heard how the king had retreated his armies before the dragon was even fully settled into the mountain.

For the group currently sheltering on his lands to get to the mountain they would have to pass through Mirkwood. There was no other way left for them to take. The marsh paths had long since been neglected and lost, while to try and take the northern road would take them to close to the grey mountains and Mt. Gundabad. Their only hope was to try the old road straight across the forest, Beorn could give them aid to get to the forest but he would not ask his friends to enter into its depths. No matter how much the dwarves and Bunny were growing on him. They might make it through Mirkwood unscathed if they stayed completely on the old road but Beorn knew the darkness in the forest had a way of bewildering the senses and for a group of dwarves passing through an elven king’s realm the results could be deadly. He could give them warnings of what to avoid and what to do to survive, but other than that he wouldn’t be able to help them in the forest. The elven king had no love of his kind. 

The large man shifted and rested his chin on to balled up fists and crossed his legs to rest his elbows on his knees. His mind was whirling as he turned his attention to what else the group might face, his thoughts turning his expression yet more thunderous. If the group made it through Mirkwood unscathed by the elves or the darkness that resided there then they had to trek several weeks across unhospitable lands before they reached the next settlement. If they had followed the right road then they should be able to simply follow the river to Lake Town. If they had gotten lost then Beorn could only hope one of them had a sense of direction. He also hoped that at least one of them had enough common sense to steer them to Lake Town to get supplies, because however they made it through the forest they would be on hard rations by that point, if they had any left at all. Lake Town would supply its own unique set of problems, for while there were still some honest men left from the line of Dale, the Master of Lake Town was a greedy, useless, grubbing worm. Beorn thought less of him than he had ever thought of elves, dwarves or wizards. The man was the lowest of the low, scheming and backstabbing, he had reeked of cowardice and lies the one time Beorn had had the misfortune of coming across him. While the people of Lake Town may be glad of the trade fourteen travellers (Beorn had no notion that the wizard would stick it out all the way to the end with the group) would bring, the Master would try to squeeze every copper he could from them. 

%

As Beorn pondered on how he could help the dwarves he had come to almost like and respect, Gandalf wondered how he could keep his promise to the dwarves and keep his oath to the White Council. His mind, still stuck on the puzzle of just who Bilbo truly was, wasn’t really up to the task of trying to figure out another impossible problem. He had given his word to Thorin Oakenshield that he would help him regain his people’s home and the throne of Durin, but he had promised Galadriel and Elrond that he would investigate the menace Radagast had encountered in the ruins of Dol Guldur. Then on top of that he had a hobbit who wasn’t who he had thought he was, bonds occurring right and left across the company, two black eyes off said hobbit and the leader of the company and the bloody hobbit doing some sort of strange dance around each other. Thorin’s defence of Bilbo was now as startling to Gandalf as Bilbo’s inability to be a normal hobbit. He had come to realise the company now saw Bilbo as one of their own, and from the way Bilbo had curled into the king for emotional support, Bilbo saw them as his. While that gave him a glimmer of hope about the end result it did make him worry about how they would get there in one piece. Neither party was likely to take their own safety into account when defending the other. He'd heard of Thorin jumping down the mountain side for Bilbo and had seen the hobbit take on a full orc pack for the dwarf. While that would have been worrying enough for their safety he could remember Bilbo taking on trolls, elves and wargs for the company. Of Bilbo was indeed as different as he thought then the dwarves at least would be well protected, but would they realise that Bilbo was more breakable that they. 

He took his hat off and scratched at his head as he leant on a rickety looking wooden fence and stared out across a flower meadow. He was no closer to finding the answer to most of his problems or questions. He did now realise he became the bad guy in the minds of the company the second he had sent them to Bilbo’s home without so much as a by-your-leave from said owner. It probably didn’t paint him in a good light in Bilbo’s eyes either, then he acted like a small child before the trolls-something Bilbo had pointed out-as well as after the troll situation. He groaned as he raked aged fingers through grey hair. He needed to fix this. He hadn’t meant any harm to anyone, he had only wanted what was best for people. He just hadn’t thought that what he thought was the best mightn’t be what actually was. That was probably why that narrow minded, self-centred, pompous arse Saruman was the leader of their order and he was still Gandalf the Grey. 

He swore with great feeling and in several different languages as he spotted Bofur and Dori curled up asleep in the middle of the meadow, rose buds braided into their hair. He needed to focus desperately, but then things like that happened. Seriously how was he supposed to concentrate when Dori was wearing roses that indicated honour, elegance and innocence along with love at first sight? Then he had to deal with the image of Bofur. Cheerful, completely batty Bofur, wearing roses that suggested passion, happiness, perfection and deep unwavering love.

Rubbing a hand across tired eyes, Gandalf turned from the sight only to see the shadowed shapes of Nori and Bofur emerge from the edge of the tree line to his right. He sighed, deeply. It wasn’t that he begrudged any of them any happiness but it was not helping him think. The thief and the toy maker had been the least likely pair he could have ever imagined, but watching the love that shone through in each of Nori’s gestures and the commitment that shone in Bifur’s smiling face he wondered if he was simply blind to the emotion of races different to his own. 

Pushing from the fence Gandalf left before he could be spotted by either dwarf and meandered his way around Beorn’s lands. He caught sight of Bilbo being harassed by Balin and Oin at the edge of the huge grass paddock to the left of the house, and made a wide detour around the barn. His last escape to there would stay with him for a while. Dwalin and Ori were another couple he wouldn’t have suspected, but then again he doubted he knew any of them that well any more. He finally found a shady, secluded spot under an olive tree in the lavender field and sank to the ground with a relieved sigh. He was getting far too old for this complete and utter drama that his life was becoming…again.

%

Bilbo had turned with a sigh of resignation at the sing-song tone of Balin’s voice and smiled at the two elderly dwarves that were approaching him. “Afternoon Master Balin, Healer Oin. What can I do for you two fine dwarves today?” He affected a puzzled, respectful look that had fooled most of his elders back home. He really didn’t want to have to deal with anyone until he had calmed down from his reaction to a tunic wearing, un-braided Thorin. Unfortunately for him it didn’t work on Balin or Oin.

“Now laddie, don’ you be giv’n us that look see,” chuckled Oin, “I have young’r broth’r an’ a wee nephew.” Bilbo groaned mentally at that even as Oin was continuing, “An’ this one ‘ere ‘elped raise Fili and Kili. ‘As Dwalin as a younger brother, grew up with Thorin an’ ‘ad Ori as an apprentice.” 

Bilbo took a deep breath, centring himself. He was obviously going to have to dance to whatever tune these two wanted to play-at least until he figured out just what they wanted to talk about. Thinking back over the last few months he nearly gave up and started to sob, they could have cornered him over far too many things. From his disregard for his own safety, to his drinking games, to his outburst at the Istari. He casually leant against the fence behind him and raised his eyes to the part amused-part shocked faces of the two white haired dwarves. “Fine it was worth a try though...” he drawled, spinning a blade of grass between his fingers, “Although you marvellous dwarves did miss out the fact you have perfected the looks yourselves.” He smiled mischievously, he might have to dance to their tune but he was a Took, a Baggins, heir to the Thrain and known as Scribe to his friends…he didn’t have to make it easy for them.

Balin resisted the urge to grab Bilbo’s shoulders and shake the hobbit hard, because while he did find the smaller male’s way of dealing with Thorin amusing it was downright annoying when Bilbo turned it on you. “Master Baggins,” he stated calmly, “Please do desist with trying to lead us down a rabbit’s warren. We are grown dwarrows well used to the mischief of our youngers and used to be hell raisers in our own youth.” He smiled gently, “As you have probably guessed we go back a long time, since we were but dwarflings ourselves, so you are greatly outnumbered.”

To his shock Bilbo merely started to chuckle, sounding a little breathless when he next spoke and his strange eyes glowing almost royal blue. “I’m outnumbered am I Master Balin?” The smirk on his handsome face made Oin take an unconscious step back, Balin kept his eyes fixed on Bilbo’s even as he stretched a worn hand back to grasp Oin’s for silent support. There was something that occasionally showed through when he had seen his fellows interact with Bilbo that didn’t fit with the nice hobbit with a temper that Bilbo seemed to play so well. As Bilbo arched his neck and raised an eyebrow Balin realised that it was exactly that, a front, a persona, an act. He swallowed and attempted to speak, suddenly knowing that no matter if there were two of them Oin and himself had come into this confrontation completely uninformed. Bilbo beat him to it. “I suppose I am, there are two of you after all Master Balin. And you both probably have at least a hundred years more experience at life than me, each. So I suppose I should just quietly answer your questions and then we can all just pretend we never had this talk.”

Balin swallowed again, he hadn’t been expecting that and despite his years as a diplomat he jumped at the chance. “Yes quite Master Baggins,” he winced as he realised he sounded almost eager. “We won’t bother you for long. We just want to know what you have done to make Thorin act…well…to make Thorin act…hmmmm… Oin a little help.” Balin turned desperately to his old friend, Bilbo’s lack of response making it hard for him to find the words. 

“More bat shit crazy than normal Balin?” He closed his eyes, that hadn’t been the help he had wanted. 

It had gotten Bilbo’s attention though, “Really?” Balin turned his head back to the hobbit and nodded, prompting the younger male to keep talking. Bilbo took the opportunity, “How do you mean?” Balin looked at him confused, he hadn’t thought there was a way Oin’s words could have been misinterpreted. He opened his mouth to ask just that but Bilbo’s raised hand stopped him. “No hear me out. Now you might be used to the random outburst and the mood swings, the verbally lashing out at others but do tell me how he can get even more erm…bat shit crazy was it healer Oin? Yes do tell me how he has managed to get worse than I have seen him act. I mean who rushes at a mounted, massive orc when you are A) outnumbered? B) Injured? C) Exhausted? D) Responsible for twelve others?” 

Balin watched open mouthed wondering if Bilbo knew he could be talking about himself, the glint in the hobbit’s blue eyes kept him quiet as he realised Bilbo could see his own hypocrisy, even as the hobbit was still talking. “How can you get more crazy than to risk your own life to save someone else, only to turn around and tell them they have no place among you and your company? Can you get crazier than to judge someone on their appearance after most of your best company have accepted him and after you have seen one of your best fighters back away from a confrontation with him? Or maybe he has gone dottier than to blame someone for the existence and attitude problems of trolls? Hmm? No?” Balin watched as Bilbo sighed wondering if he would ever understand the younger male, Bilbo had one more surprise for him. “Sorry,” crumbled the hobbit, and Balin winced as Oin tightened his grip even as he could feel the tremors of surpressed laughter from the healer. He kept his attention in Bilbo who was talking again, “How has Thorin cracked more than normal then? I assume you think I have something to do with it.”

Faced with the innocent enquiry on Bilbo’s face Balin once more turned to Oin. Thankfully this time the healer came through. “He was lying on the floor banging his head off it laddie. Now while that may not implicate you, he only reacts that strongly to you or his nephews. Since he was muttering about how stupid and blind he had been, along with something about needing to fix things with confusing hobbits we simply assumed it was you who had had something to do with it.” Balin watched as Oin raised an eyebrow, before he continued, “Can you deny it laddie?” 

Bilbo tilted his head back to stare up at the sky so he didn’t either burst into slightly hysterical laughter or do a happy dance. “I probably can’t deny anything Healer Oin, but I didn’t do anything other than punch the wizard and use Thorin’s chest as a hiding place.” He lowered his head to look at them both, somehow managing to keep his face straight. “Would either of those accounted for your leader acting completely bonkers?” 

When he got two identical frowns and head shakes in response his face lit up in a bright grin, even as his brain was wondering how to start courting Thorin. “Oh good then it wasn’t directly my fault. I cannot be held responsible if he decides to include me in one of his rants, that at least is nothing new.” He bounced on the balls of his feet, knowing he looked years younger he widened his eyes and smiled at Oin and Balin. “Now I want to ask you two a question.” 

Again he got two nods in response, although Oin looked worried and Balin merely confused. Bilbo paused and rested the palm of his hand on the fence post. “I have to first offer you congratulations on finally getting together. It must have been hell for you not acting on it all these years. But I have to ask is it safe for us to actually bath in the hot spring now?”

He vaulted over the fence and ran for it as Oin lunged forward with a strangled yell, his face a brilliant red colour. As he glanced over his shoulder and took in Balin’s white complexion he was reminded he hadn’t given Fili and Kili a bonding gift yet. He would have to remedy that as soon as he could. 

%

It took Thorin almost an hour to calm down completely and when he did he moved little other than to shuffle backward so he was sitting slumped against one of the huge wooden pillars supporting the roof of the hall. He crossed his legs and rested his wrists on his knees as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. Now his childish response was out of his system he needed to think and think logically. 

He now knew he was too far gone to not contemplate bonding with the hobbit at some point. Bilbo was his one and he was willing and ready to accept that and the relationship it would bring. Happy he didn’t have to decide that at least, he wondered just how he could court the hobbit. Cooking was a major part of dwarven courting, but like Fili, Thorin could normally burn water…despite managing to make one full meal and help make another at Rivendale, so that was probably out. He sighed, he didn’t think Bilbo would appreciate precious stones or priceless metal, even if he’d had access to the items or a forge. He did wear an opal in his ear though and he had several piercings so some form of jewellery might be okay. He just didn’t know what. The hobbit’s curly hair was starting to get long, it might be long enough to support a braid, but then Thorin wouldn’t know how to go about asking. He sighed again, he had never been good at the softer emotions and how to deal with them. 

Now if it was fighting, that he could do. He could make weapons and armour in his sleep, but Bilbo now had a sword and knew how to use it so lessons were out, although once they were on the mend they could spar. Okay, he decided weapons were out, maybe armour. Again though it posed the problem of where he would get the materials to make any, and again Bilbo had shown he knew his way around the mail type and so probably had his own set at home. 

Thorin took another deep breath and tried to list what he knew of hobbits in his head, before deciding that was useless because Bilbo obviously wasn’t your typical hobbit. His own observations and interactions had shown him that, along with the few meaningful conversations they had shared. Thorin’s blue eyes shot open, he knew a way he could bond with the smaller male, but it would require him to be less holey and bruised. Until then he could set about making sure that his company was as well prepared as possible for the journey ahead. 

Rising to his feet and wincing at the stiffness of his knees Thorin crossed quickly to his heavy fur coat, seconds later he stood again a piece of tatty, stained folded parchment in his hands. He grinned as he carefully opened it out, he might not be as good at planning as Bilbo but he was quite capable of following a list. He’d get everyone working on sections from the list they’d made at Rivendale in the morning. 

%

As Fili and Kili limped into the hall they caught sight of Thorin grinning widely and humming softly to himself and they froze. A silent conversation later a rumpled Fili stepped forward, “Uncle we have to talk to you.”


	62. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin and Bilbo Dance.

Chapter Sixty Two – It Begins.

A Fili and Kili limped into the hall they caught sight of Thorin grinning widely and humming softly to himself and they froze. A silent conversation later a rumpled Fili stepped forward, "Uncle we have to talk to you”

Thorin turned to his nephews with a wide smile. “Boys!” he exclaimed, crossing the room and draping an arm around both their shoulders, “Where have you two been hiding?”

“Well you see uncle, that’s sort of what we want to talk about,” began Fili cautiously, wishing Bilbo was there to back them up, just in case this went wrong, but neither of them had wanted to keep it a secret from their uncle any longer. 

“Of course Fili, what is it?” Thorin’s voice turned serious and he turned to face his nephews with a concerned frown. 

Kili stepped away from his uncle’s side and entwined his fingers with Fili’s, he straightened his spine and looked into his uncle’s eyes. “Fili is my One uncle.” He stated with determination and surety, before turning his eyes away from Thorin and looking at Fili. In the silence that followed his announcement he raised his free hand to cup Fili’s jaw and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde dwarf’s lips. He held the icy blue gaze, “He is my heart, my soul, the one reason I have for going on.”

Fili leant in and pressed his forehead to Kili’s lightly, “And you are mine brother,” he whispered softly before turning to look at a resigned looking Thorin. “Kili is my One, I claim the right as his elder brother to grant this your majesty,” he began formally, before his voice trembled, “Please uncle, don’t forbid this…please not now I know what he is to me.”

“Fili!” Thorin’s voice was sharp and the Durin brothers drew closer together as if they were afraid he would physically separate them. “My boys,” the deep voice wavered and they found themselves suddenly pulled into a hug, “I would not forbid you the happiness I have searched so long for myself.” He released them and pushed them to stand at an arm’s length keeping a hand on both their shoulders. “If you are sure then you have my blessings. Both as your king and more importantly as your uncle.” He tightened his grip and gave them a friendly shake, “Now be off with you two, enough of this soppy stuff, go have fun and do whatever it is bonded Ones do.” They launched a quick hug at him before darting into the sunlit doorway. He waited until their footsteps told him they were at the entrance, “Boys,” he called and heard them stop with twin gasps, “I am proud of you.” Their delighted laughter floated back to him as they raced through the doors. 

Thorin sighed as he slowly made his way to the table and sank down onto one of the sawn off logs. He rubbed his hands over his face before dropping his head to rest it on the smooth surface of the table. Apparently Beorn’s home was going to keep offering him surprises, he wondered how many more were waiting in reserve for him. He was delighted that his nephews had found their Ones, and happy despite they had found it in the other respectively, he had been honest that he was proud of them as well…he just wished for no more surprises for a few days. He had his own situation to try and deal with, not to mention getting the company ready for traveling again. He raised his head as he heard a noise in the corner of the room. 

Bilbo saw he had been noticed and stepped forward, “And I’m proud of you.” He breathed before shaking himself slightly and explaining further, “They were worried you know. They thought you would reject them and they didn’t want to let you down.”

“They thought I would reject them? That I would feel let down because they had found love?” Thorin was incredulous and had started to rise from where he was sitting. He reached a shaking hand out towards Bilbo and the hobbit took several quick steps to grasp it. “They honestly thought I would be…that…what have I become to them Bilbo?” His voice shook and he sagged back onto the seat, barely noticing as Bilbo knelt between his knees and until strong hands were on his face. 

“They love you Thorin, don’t you dare try and deny it. They love you and that was their only thought. I promise you that.” He knew his voice was soft but he also knew that Thorin wouldn’t listen otherwise. “They were worried that it would disappoint their mother and their uncles, the only people who matter in their lives. To have your approval, to hear that you are proud of them. You have given them a gift greater than your blessing.”

Bilbo pushed to his feet as Thorin was closing his eyes in relief. Watching the harsh lines of Thorin’s face soften with happiness and relief Bilbo couldn’t help himself he leant forwards and dropped a kiss to the smooth brow, nimble fingers sliding a flower bud into Thorin’s silver streaked hair. He was gone before Thorin could respond, heart pounding in his chest he leant outside the door to gather his feelings for several moments before walking over to where he could hear Fili and Kili calling his name, marvelling at the colours the setting sun was painting the sky. 

 

Thorin kept his eyes shut for several second as he felt Bilbo’s lips on his forehead. It was only when he realised that his hobbit had left that he dared open his eyes and reach exploratory fingers into his hair. Removing the carefully placed flower he peered at it. His eyes widened in astonishment, in his heavy fingers he held a barely unfurling rose bud, the petals of which were a brilliant white. Bringing it to his nose he inhaled deeply, the scent was sweet and clean, neither overpoweringly perfumed nor barely existent. He smiled softly and quickly plaited a simple braid over and behind one ear, tucking the rose in securely. 

%

Fili and Kili had been searching impatiently for Bilbo after they had received their uncle’s blessing and were therefore surprised and pleased to see him walking out of the hall towards them. Their surprise didn’t last long as they pounced on him and drew him into an exultant hug, talking all the while. 

“He gave us his blessing!”

“He approves!”

“He’s proud of us!”

“You don’t have to hit him Master Boggins!”

“He wants to find his One!”

“Master Boggins could be his One don’t you think brother!”

“Uncle has been looking for love all his life! Isn’t it romantic?”

“He was smiling and humming when we went in to tell him!”

“Yeah that was strange, I wonder what caused that!”

“We told him, aren’t you proud of us?”

“Now we just have to tell Dwalin and Balin!”

“Oh Mahal, we have to tell Balin and Dwalin!”

“Bilbo HELP!”

Bilbo pushed the young dwarves off him, being careful not to jostle Kili’s ribs, “Boys, Boys! Calm down!” He smiled softly at them, “Now in answer to your rambling. That is brilliant I told you that you had nothing to worry about. Don’t interfere in your uncle’s love life, it isn’t fair on him! I don’t know if I would call it romantic, a little lonely for him perhaps. Now what on Arda could cause smiling and humming…Oh I know! Happiness? Contentedness perhaps? Yes I am proud you told him. Yes I believe it would be wise if you told your other uncles and soon. Maybe not Master Balin just yet, I may have annoyed him.” Taking a deep breath he smirked at the two shell shocked dwarves in front of him, before holding out his closed fists. “Here.” Both brothers held out a hand to receive whatever he was going to give them.

“Master Boggins is this?”

“You think of us as family?”

Bilbo fund himself pulled into a rib bruising hug again and forced down his wince to pat his happy friends on the back. “Aye lads I do, no matter if I am Bilbo, Master Boggins, Master Baggins or Scribe you are family. That means forever mind you, you won’t get rid of me now.” He took a breath and realised he had fresh bruises, “Okay you need to let go now, I’m not as durable as you two.”

“Ooops sorry Master Boggins.” Fili and Kili chorused, looking at him worriedly as he rubbed his ribs. He flapped a hand at them and they relaxed. 

“Can you two manage them alright?” Bilbo gestured at the tiny pieces of filigree metal they both held. 

“Aye Master Boggins,” smiled Fili, “We should be able to manage.”

“You won’t mind if we go and sort them now do you Master Boggins?” asked Kili.

“No lads, get yourselves away, they are after all your bonding gift.” He smiled softly at them, “If Master Balin and Dwalin have been paying attention it should tell them anyway.” He waited until they had started to walk away from him, “Oh and lads don’t show Thorin.”

Fili and Kili looked at each other in confusion and then back at Bilbo’s softly smiling face, Kili nudged Fili in realisation, “I’ll explain later!” he hissed, before waving back to Bilbo, “Okay no showing uncle!”

%

Satisfied they wouldn’t answer a question Thorin hadn’t actually asked yet Bilbo turned to go and round up the rest of the dwarves before it started to get dark properly. 

He found Dori and Bofur in the flower meadow and squealing happily pulled Dori into a rib crushing hug and smashed his forehead into Bofur’s. Laughing he explained that roses actually had different meanings behind their colours as well as been related to love, and as they walked across the meadow to a path running through a corpse of trees he explained the differences and smirking, complimented them on their choices. 

Hearing a noise he waved them on ahead wondering if he had enough spare pieces of scrap metal in his pack. He rubbed his forehead, he was going to end up with a headache for that move, but the joy on Bofur’s face had made it worth it. He spotted who he was searching for and seeing that they had spotted him waved them over. They joined him and both draped an arm around his shoulders and together they wandered back to the hall sniggering at the rude songs Bilbo was singing. Nori understood where this side of Bilbo was coming from, while Bifur was happy that his hobbitish friend was finally being himself and that he was being included as an equal. 

Leaving them at the door of the hall Bilbo was relieved to see Balin and Oin were back and he wouldn’t have to look for them, he didn’t know if they had forgiven him yet. However they had to learn if they asked him awkward questions he would respond in kind. He realised they were four dwarves down and smirked in delight at the thought of finding Dwalin and Ori. Thinking for a few seconds he made up his mind and almost skipped over to the barn he had spotted them at before. He called out a greeting as he was walking through the door, and stood and smirked as Dwalin tried to cover himself up, Ori merely rolled onto his back and raised a bored eyebrow at him. 

“Bugger off Master Boggins,” he grumbled, frowning as Dwalin started to pull his tunic on.

“No can do sorry Ori,” chuckled Bilbo, “It’s almost dark.”

Ori huffed, “Oh fine,” he muttered petulantly as he stood up, stretched and pulled his tunic over his head. 

Bilbo laughed out loud, “Shut your mouth Dwalin, I’m sure you’ve seen it all before.”

He turned to leave, but Dwalin’s answer stopped him, “I Might have Master Baggins, but it doesn’t mean I’ll ever get tired of seeing it!” Bilbo raised an eyebrow, deciding if they could get Dwalin to joke about such things then it wasn’t a complete loss, even if said dwarf was bright red while doing so. 

Ori interrupted his thoughts, linking Dwalin and jokingly pushing passed him, “Come on Dwalin, let’s leave this immature hobbit here.” He winked at Bilbo and sauntered out of the barn, Dwalin walking along beside him. 

It took Bilbo several minutes to calm down from his laughter and he was still wiping his eyes as he headed to the kitchens to check Bombur and Gloin were inside. He rolled his eyes at Gloin being used as a bed by many rabbit kits and young puppies and kittens. Bombur greeted him jovially and gestured that he would be in as soon as he could leave the stew for dinner in Beorn’s animals’ capable hands. 

%

Dinner was a roudy affair that night, with Bilbo being the instigator of many a joke and mock fight. He laughed loudly as Oin and Balin tried to gang up on him again, turning their words back on them with ease and making the two eldest dwarves blush time and again until Thorin kicked him none too subtly under the table. 

He then turned his attention to Fili and Kili, mercilessly teasing them and whooping when they joined in and only Kili’s paler skin showing the slightest hint of a blush. He realised they had actually learnt to use the information they had on him against him and his eyes flashed with excitement as he met them point for point. Nori was nearly on the floor laughing at them, Bombur was pounding the table and Bofur was bright red and trying to hide behind a bemused Dori in case he got dragged into the cross fire again. 

Ori smirked at Bilbo and the hobbit felt his lip curl in a challenge. Their conversation entered realms completely unsuited for the dining table, causing the few dwarves who understood their innuendos to turn a magnificent shade of red. Dwalin joined in on his One’s behalf, and despite being one of the dwarves to turn scarlet gave as good as he got. They got steadily worse until Thorin launched three bread rolls in quick succession, each hitting their marks.

Bilbo pouted at him before turning to Bofur and Bifur in an attempt to start learning more than the basics of the sign language they conversed in. Several of his attempts had Bifur in hysterics and Bofur wailing about his ability to turn even the simplest of thing into something filthy. By the time Bilbo was collapsed across the table shaking in silent hysteric the rest of the company were gasping for air around their humour. 

Bombur must have had words because the ale was flowing freely again and soon Bilbo had been coerced into singing several of his drinking songs. Fili and Kili started beating out a rhythm on the table top and Ori started a round robin, three lines in with Bofur starting next, followed by Nori and then Bombur. To the bemeausment of the rest of the dwarves, the seven kept this routine up until they had gone through all the songs in Bilbo’s book. When they were finished they stood as one and took several unsteady bows. Thorin was the first to applaud and Bilbo flopped down into the seat next to him. 

Next Bofur and Nori produced their respective flutes and started a jaunty melody to which several of the dwarves got up and started a dance similar to the Gay Gordons. As Bilbo watched from his spot beside Thorin he could see it seemed to involve lots of foot stamping and switching partners. Before he knew what was happening the music changed and he’d agreed to dance with Thorin. As he spun around the room in a dance so similar to Strip the Willow they danced back home he allowed himself to let go. He was lighter on his feet than most of the dwarves and on the third round of the energetic dance (despite their bruises and Thorin’s deeper injuries) the king and the hobbit were the last two up dancing. The company were keeping time with hand clapping, foot stomping and the clinking of several heavy tankards. 

It was into the merry drunken scene that Beorn walked. He paused at the door for several seconds before bursting into laughter. The deep sound broke through the revelry and the company turned to the door as one. Bilbo flushed and sweaty stepped forward. “Good Evening Master Beorn. I apologise if we were making too much noise.”

Beorn laughed again, “Nay little bunny, I am pleased to see gestr in such high spirits.”

“You are a good host Master Beorn,” rumbled Thorin moving to stand by Bilbo’s side. “If it is not rude of me to ask is it safe for us to step outside tonight, I feel the need to get some fresh air after my exertions.”

“Feel free Master dwarf.” Rumbled Beorn seating himself at the table and filling his own mug, “I feel the need for company and laughter this night.”

Thorin bowed, “Thank you Master Beorn. I bid you good evening.” With that Thorin slipped out the open doors and into the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gestr=guests. And it is ancient Nordic.


	63. One Hot Summer Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin frolics in the daisies.

Chapter 63 – One hot summer night. 

 

Thorin wandered happily around the massive grounds surrounding Beorn’s home, the night was warm and the sky clear. He breathed in deeply, relishing the rare feeling of air on his bare legs and arms. Coming to a stop at the edge of a silver-moon-lit flower meadow he rested his muscular arms on the top of a rustic looking fence. The warm night air carried with it the sweet smell of honeysuckle and jasmine, mixed with the rich scent of roses in full bloom. Closing his eyes Thorin wondered when he had last had a chance to simply stop and enjoy his surroundings. He decided it had to have been before Erebore fell to the worm and in that instant made a vow never to let moments like this pass him by again. Despite the distance the company still had left to travel his heart felt lighter than it had done in an age. He didn’t care where the feeling came from, unable to decipher if it was the presence of the hobbit, the fact his nephews had found love, or the fact he felt properly safe for the first time in a long time. 

Opening his eyes Thorin climbed to sit on the top of the fence, letting his bare feet swing in the long grass at the far side of it. The occasional fluffy seed head and flower petal tickled his soles and he grinned like a small child as he tipped back to stare up at the velvety black sky. His arm muscles straining slightly to keep him on the fence and yet the burn off his wounds was barely noticeable. He felt the rose bud in his hair brush against his ear as his hair swung down to reach towards the ground and his grin grew. He started to hum softly to himself as he managed to get his body almost horizontal, while still staying perched on the fence and swinging his legs. The moon light the night perfectly for his dwarfen eyes and the stars shone brightly, gleaming against the inky blackness behind them. 

A moth landed on his nose, startling him momentarily and he yelped loosing balance for a precarious second before he managed to haul himself back into a sitting position on the fence. “Bloody menace,” he muttered watching the soft brown creature flit away. His heart beating slightly faster he hopped down from the fence and started to wander through the waist high grass and flowers. Even in the night he could see their colours perfectly and flashes of his teachings trickled back to him as he tried to spot the ones he knew the meanings of. An idea tugged at the corner of his mind, but it was gone before he could get a good grasp of it. Shrugging his shoulders he spun in a circle, arms flung wide as he let himself giggle like a dwarfling. 

He wandered the meadow for a while, relishing in the fact he didn’t have to keep up the royal façade, for anyone out here. He plucked a single bloom of any flower he knew the meaning of and soon had a rather impressive posy in his rough hands. He giggled again as he stared down into the fragrant bundle in his hands and then the flighty idea hit him full force and he raised the posy to eye level to really look at it. 

He had picked red clover for fidelity, red veined- white sweet pea for friendship, Meadowsweet for happiness, pink-white columbine and bleeding hearts for love, pink-cream honeysuckle for protection, passion flower for peace and red daisies for lust. He blushed slightly at the last one, but couldn’t help smiling deeply as he carried the bundle to the edge of the meadow and made his way back to the hall. 

He paused at the still partially open doors, it was darker in the hall now than when he had left and he could hear that at least half of the company were asleep. Making his mind up, he placed the flowers carefully on one of the benches running around the terrace and slipped silently through the open door. He spotted the last few awake members of his company gathered around their host watching something he was doing with rapt attention. Unable to spot Bilbo in the group still awake Thorin slipped to the portion of furs he had claimed as his own bed roll and found what he was looking for. Making sure he was unobserved he slipped back out of the hall and let the breath he didn’t know he was holding go. The final touch in place he smiled down at the posy of flowers and complimented himself on not only managing to find flowers that would hopefully help Bilbo understand how he felt, but ones that didn’t clash to horribly. Now all he needed to do was give it to his hobbit before they wilted, and since he hadn’t been in the hall Thorin didn’t actually know where to start looking. 

Deciding he could wait for Bilbo to return, Thorin sank onto the bench beside the posy and rested his head back against the wooden boards behind his head. He started to sing an old dwarfen ballad he could remember from his sister’s courting days. He wished he had access to a harp so he could sing for Bilbo, but knew that such a dream was leagues away, he would have to make do with making it up as he went along. He hoped he could prove to his hobbit that he was worth it.

%

Bilbo had stayed in the hall for a couple of hours after Thorin left, he was enjoying the company he found himself in and Beorn’s ale was sweet and rich against his parched throat. He smiled into his tankard as he caught sight of the delicate filigree decorating the top of Fili’s ear and turned his eyes subtly to Kili to find the brunette dwarf was happily showing his off to Bofur. Seeing the tilt to Ori’s head as the scribe realised there was something going on Bilbo took the opportunity to slip away from the boisterous group, smiling softly at the dozing pair of Nori and Bifur. He had made it to his pack unnoticed and while rummaging through it realised he still had belongings to give back to the dwarves. Deciding that could wait until the morning he finally found what he was looking for and sent thanks to Yvanna that his shout of delight was covered up by Ori going into raptures as he finally understood what Kili was showing off. 

The puzzled look on Dwalin’s face would stay with him as a treasured memory for a long time, but he took Ori’s loud denials of understanding what the pretty jewellery meant as a distraction and made his silent way out of the hall. Whistling softly to himself Bilbo made his way to the edge of the gently burbling stream that ran along the back of Beorn’s lands. He was sure of peace there and he wanted quiet and solitude to complete the work he needed to do. Habit made him hide the fact he had skill with metal work, and while he knew that among dwarves the skill was highly prized he found it hard to shake of a life time of having the opposite opinion shoved down his throat. Even the gang hadn’t fully understood the draw he felt to tinker in the forge or the fast friendship he had made with the blacksmith. 

His whistling changed to singing as he worked and he sung old Shire songs as he worked with the metal, long fingers holding the delicate carving tools with familiarity. As each piece took shape Bilbo felt his smile grow wider. His family was now bigger than it had ever been, and he would always see these dwarves as family. No matter what happened in the future the gifts he was giving marked them as being an honorary Baggins. The moon was high and bathing the warm night silver when he finished the fourth piece of filigree work. He stooped and admired them, unconsciously checking them over for any rough edges, when he found none he carefully wrapped them in the scraps of velvet he had found at the bottom of his pack. 

His eyes fell on the last remaining pieces of metal he had and he nodded decisively. He had enough left, he just had to figure out a way to gift Bombur and Gloin them. Oin and Balin could just wait until they got their act together and started courting, the pair of them were just ridiculous. Age was no excuse, in fact he would have thought it was more of a reason to grab it with both hands. 

He stretched his fingers out and started working a piece into a gift for Bombur. He could remember the red haired dwarf mentioning he had fourteen children with one due while he was on this quest and it was with this thought in mind that Bilbo worked Bombur’s gift. While his gifts for the bonded couples consisted of a pair of identical filigree earrings unique to the couple, Bombur’s took on the shape of a hair decoration. Two delicately shaped figures encasing the runes symbolising Bombur and his One were the centre feature, around them were fifteen star bursts, making the whole thing look like a blazing sun, crafted as it was from a scrap of red bronze. Bilbo smiled before wincing at the cramp in his hands, the whole piece was no bigger than a bluebird’s egg. Working the cramp from his fingers he carefully wrapped the hair decoration in another portion of velvet. 

Before he started to work on a piece for Gloin Bilbo took the opportunity to stretch his back out, grimacing as his spine popped and cracked. He knew he would pay for sitting the way he was in the morning, but with his bruises it was the most comfortable position for him to work, besides he could always make use of the hot spring again. 

He reached for the section of metal he would use for Gloin’s gift, the soft yellow gold slid between his fingers and he grinned as he thought just what he could create for the family obsessed dwarf. The soft metal folded easily to his demands, taking shape in such a short time that Bilbo half expected it to spring back into its original shape. The small axe was suspended on taught wire and fixed in the centre of a red gold circle. Once the decoration was fixed in place Bilbo set to work engraving the tiny details into the metal. The names of Gloin’s son and One were spelt out in runes along the edges of the axe blades, while Gloin’s name was scripted along the shaft. Satisfied the piece would hold Bilbo wrapped it in the soft velvet and rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

There was one final gift he had to make and as he eyes the small selection of metals he had he realised he had no idea what he could make. His fingers trailed in the water of the brook as he fell into thought, he unconsciously started to play with the smooth pebbles at the base of the brook. It took him several moments but he was soon sitting bolt upright and staring into the sparkling water. Plunging both hands into the cool liquid he raked through the stones, discarding one after the other when they didn’t met his standards. His fingers were numb by the time he found one that would fit his plan. He held the smooth piece of dark green malachite up to the moon light checking it over for imperfections or flaws. Finding none he set to work, ignoring the bird song that symbolised the coming dawn. 

%

Beorn watched over the sleeping dwarves in his home, smiling softly as he took in the lion cub and the sparrow sprawled out across a multitude of furs but still managing to have themselves touching. The badger and the crested lizard were curled around each other, with badger’s face hidden in lizard’s masses of hair. Chuckling slightly at the state lizard would likely find his hair in the morning Beorn took in the rest of the group, Puppy and Bjørn cub were asleep against one of the pillars. Shaking his head as puppy buried further into bjørn cub’s arms, Beorn pushed to his feet and padded across to them, moving silently despite his great size he draped a heavy fur across the pair and cautiously tucked it in around them. He couldn’t let his guests get cold. 

The two eldest dwarves had found separate bed rolls, but were lying facing each other, soft smiles on their age worn faces. Beorn shook his head, those two were made for each other, he could smell the entwined past on them and the entangled future. 

Looking around he spotter the be-hatted dwarf and the silver haired dwarf bedecked in flowers. A closer look told him they were rose buds and he raised a bushy eyebrow in confusion. Dwarves were strange creatures. He watched as the be-hatted one nuzzled into the neck of the silver haired one. Strange but cute he amended.  
He pouted as he realised bunny and the regal looking dwarf were missing from the sleeping company. Those two were another pair that needed to get their act together. Beorn wouldn’t be interfering in any of the courtships, if they were meant to be they would figure it out for themselves eventually. 

He left the hall on silent feet, closing the door softly behind him as he slipped out into the enclosed courtyard in the middle of his home. He knelt by the square pond in the centre staring deep into the silver waters as he took in his own reflection. His eyes looked different, the colour and shape were the same and he couldn’t put his finger on it, until he realised the sadness and pain that always shone in their yellow depths was over shadowed by humour and happiness. Bunny and his friends must have a magic of their own he decided, before shaking himself and heading for his own bed. 

%

Gandalf relished the peace the night was bringing him. It was hard to over think when the air was warm and sweet smelling. It was hard to worry when the moon bather everything in silver and the stars shone with brilliance in their velvet settings. The bark of the olive tree was warm against his back and he felt his tired eyes closing even as he remembered he really should be trying to figure out a solution to his problems. Shrugging slightly he decided he could work on it in the morning, starting with an apology to a one Bilbo Baggins.


	64. I Get Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo has a mild exhibition kink and Thorin has an urge to kill a member of his company.

Chapter Sixty Four – I Get Off.

 

Bilbo smirk was slightly spoiled by the tiredness lingering behind his eyes, but as he gazed at the gift he’d just finished he could only feel a combination of joy and trepidation. The dark green malachite sat snugly in the bowl of his palm and he rolled it gently with the tip of his little finger, eyes appraising every surface, every engraving he had made into the richly patterned stone. He blinked when he finally looked up from his work and realised the sun had started its assent into the sky, the gentle warmth of the night already turning into the heat of a harvest autumn day. He hadn’t realised he had spent the entire night absorbed in his work and was only relieved that none of the company would likely to be waiting up for him. He nervously shuffled through the few remaining velvet patches and finally settled on one made of crushed violet-blue, carefully wrapping it around the final gift. 

His heart beat out a rapid rhythm as he thought about giving it to Thorin. While the dwarf mightn’t be able to read the Shire runes engraved in it, the symbol of two entwined hands around a heart was universally known. He also gave the dwarf enough credit that the other male would be able to understand what the engraved Oak tree and Sunflower meant. That all this was carved around a basic bead and the main body of the work was suspended above that put a hitch in Bilbo’s breath. It would truly be a wonder if Thorin accepted what he was offering. Above the bead, yet also part of it was a sinuous dragon, the green malachite making it appear as if the carved scales of the beast were rippling over muscle and bones. The beast was depicted in mid-flight. The wings, partially open, were made from engraved bronze, threads of the same material wrapping around the stone to give an image of a coin studded chest and belly. 

Bilbo swallowed his nerves and carefully place all of the finished pieces into the bronze embroidered blue velvet pound he had kept the metal scraps in previously. Wiping the small tools he wrapped them back in their leather pound and setting the lot on a smooth stone, pushed himself to his feet. Well he attempted to push himself to his feet, his muscles refused to co-operate and he ended up in a huddle in the brook. Swearing violently he splashed out of the water, growling as he took in the soaked state of his borrowed tunic. Hopefully his clothing would be dry enough to wear. 

More cautiously this time he started to rise, giving his position deadened extremities a chance to regain blood flow, wincing as pins-and-needles started their gruelling course down his legs and into his feet. Finally standing he winced again as joints popped and his back cracked, rolling his shoulders he collected his two small packages and slowly made his way back to the huge building that served as their host’s home. He almost danced in joy when he ran into a friendly sheep before he encountered any of the company, and took advantage of the creature’s willingness to help. Satisfied he would get his clothing and something to dry himself of Bilbo changed his course and wandered across the close cropped grass to the hot spring. 

Once there he carefully place his parcels on the single wooden bench and shrugging out of his borrowed tunic slid into the hot water. Sighing as the heat instantly eased his taunt muscles, before wincing as it made his bruises and scrapes sting. He waded his way over to the bench he knew was present and hoisted himself up onto it. Relishing the quiet and the warmth he began to sing softly to himself as he let the water soak away his worries for the time- being. 

%

Thorin awoke with a crick in his neck, a numb backside and the sun glaring directly into his eyes. He groaned and attempted to shift to a more comfortable position, promptly falling off the bench he’d forgotten he was on for his troubles. Face down on the wooden boards of the terrace he muttered obscenities under his breath for a long while before he decided he really should move before someone came out and found him lying on the ground. Rolling onto his back, he carefully hoisted himself to his feet and set about trying to get the borrowed tunic to sit at a more decent length. Satisfied he wouldn’t be flashing anything to anyone he looked up. Just in time to see one of Beorn’s sheep friends trotting across the grass to the hot spring a towel and what looked like Bilbo’s travel clothes in its mouth. Satisfied he knew where his hobbit was and knowing the smaller male would likely stay there for a while Thorin nodded decisively to himself before setting off for the kitchens. Posy of flowers cradled delicately in his hands. 

In the kitchens he came across a rather helpful Great Dane who found him a vase to place the flowers in and directed him to a shady corner where he could leave them until he needed them back. He thanked the dog with as much sincerity as he could manage, before he left to join the rest of the company in the hall. 

He paused at the door, surprised to find them all awake and sharing the table with a beaming Beorn. He bowed graciously to his host, before settling himself in between a giggling Kili and a pouting Bofur. He patted his nephew on the head distractedly before he reached for the jug of steaming coffee slightly to his left. 

“Uncle?” A confused voice asked.

Thorin looked up from his mug of coffee and found Fili was watching him, “Yes Fili?” he question cautiously wondering just what other surprises were in store for him. 

 

“You are wearing a white rose bud in your only braid!” Fili sounded interested now, and Thorin wrinkled his nose as he pondered an answer. 

“Yes what of it?” he asked, before feeling the need to point something else out, “Bofur and Dori are wearing rather a lot of rose buds but they are not being asked random questions.”

Fili looked at him with an unimpressed expression, and beside him he could feel Kili vibrating with excitement. So much so he could almost imagine his brunet nephew sitting with his hand in the air ready to answer a question he knew the answer to. Ignoring Kili he kept his gaze steadily on Fili, sipping calmly at his coffee as he waited for his nephew to make his next move. “Yes Uncle, but they are courting,” drawled Fili as if he thought Thorin was being completely dense. He drew in an affronted breath but Fili was continuing, “Also I have never seen you with flowers in your hair, ever, bar the one time someone wove violets into your braids.” The innocent look on his blond nephew’s face had Thorin sweating slightly, but he kept his face calm and raised an eyebrow, Fili continued despite that. “So you see uncle I was merely wondering that since you had a white rose bud in your hair who gave it to you.”

Thorin felt his jaw drop open at the affront of his nephew, but he really couldn’t help himself, what had happened to the cheeky dwarfling he could quell with a look. Kili bounced on the tree-seat next to him and was half way through his sentence before Thorin realised just what he was saying. “Oh, oh I know this one Fili, I know.” There was a delighted laugh and Thorin snapped his gaze from Fili’s calm blue eyes to look at Kili carefully. His brunet nephew smiled sunnily across at him, a carefully modulate expression on his young face. “Uh-hu uncle, I’m not to interfere. Was told it was unfair.” 

“Kili!” Thorin knew he was growling, but it dint seem to phase Kili who merely nodded, “You are always telling me I should do as I’m told uncle, so you can’t go all pouty face at me when I do.” Thorin blinked at that…pouty face? Tuning back into what was going on when he caught Fili nodding fervently out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah Ki I think now would be a good time.” Thorin frowned at his blonde nephew wondering what he had just missed. 

He didn’t have long to wait. Fili was leaving his seat and walking around the table to stand by Kili, who rose to meet him. Thorin’s mouth dropped open as they met in a passionate kiss. 

 

The shocked silence was broken by Beorn’s voice, “Why is this a shock to you all?” Thorin turned to their host with wide eyes, the man honestly sounded confused, Beorn was talking again though. “Since you all walked through my door Lion cub and Sparrow have been smelling of mates. Why you all not know this?”

“Oh I knew this.” Thorin snapped his head to peer at a bored looking Ori, “I think Master Boggins…I’m sorry Master Beorn… Bunny knew this as well.” He shrugged at the looks he was receiving, “It’s kind of been obvious since I first met them. I think Master Boggins and myself knew this before they knew this.” Thorin swallowed at the mischievous look on Ori’s face. 

“Oh shut up Ori we can’t all dive on our Ones in public and get away with it.” Thorin narrowed his eyes at Kili.

“No I suppose not but from what Master Boggins told me you two gave it a pretty good try that night, just no-one was watching you two. You gave him a rough night that night.” Ori’s answer had Thorin staring at the dwarf in question. “Oh please Thorin,” drawled the small looking dwarf, just as Fili butted in.

“We gave him a rough night?” Thorin turned to look at his blond nephew wondering why he sounded so scandalised, there was more to come. “He wasn’t the one who had to walk up that blasted mountain the next day with…” Fili suddenly realised he was in a room with three of his uncles, one of whom had his fingers in his ears, one who looked completely confused and Thorin who looked resigned. “Erm nothing Kili and I will be leaving now…good morning.”

Thorin watched as his nephews ran out of the door into the brilliant sunlight. “Just no Ori,” he sighed raising his hand before the dwarf could speak. He narrowed his eyes at a blushing Nori and Dwalin, “Same for you two.” Pushing to his feet he abandoned his coffee and headed for the door, “Beorn I don’t want to know what else you can smell, please for the love of all the Valar don’t share it!” Beorn’s rolling laugh followed him from the hall. 

%

Thorin let his feet carry him where ever they would and he waved cheerily at his nephews as they scampered away from the hall towards the stream that he knew ran along the rear of Beorn’s lands. He stopped as the shadows of a building fell across him and realised he had wandered over to the hot spring, he paused at the door wondering if he should call out and let Bilbo know he was there when a soft sigh filled the air. 

Biting his lip Thorin leant on the post of the entrance so he could get a clear view of the room. He almost groaned out loud as he took in Bilbo’s form through the steam of the room. The hobbit was perched on the steps at the edge of the pool, one foot dangling into the deeper water. The head of curls was thrown back in pleasure as he trailed his hands across his body. Thorin swallowed loudly as a guttural groan escaped from behind the hobbit’s bitten lip. He was suddenly hyper aware of his own body, he knew he should leave but his legs were threatening to give up on him so he grasped the door frame for support, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him. 

%

Bilbo had enjoyed his leisurely soak, when he realised he was likely to be left alone for a good while longer. He was completely alone and even Beorn’s ears weren’t as good as his. If he couldn’t hear the others then they wouldn’t be able to hear him, if he wasn’t too loud. He had to admit he had never been as sexually frustrated in his life as he had become over the course of this journey and having Thorin walking around in that thigh skimming tunic definitely hadn’t helped him any. He wandered over into shallower waters so he wouldn’t slip under and allowed his imagination full reign as his hands started to wander.

Closing his eyes he brought the image of Thorin leaning over him, the sinfully short tunic slipping up the muscular thighs to show off the dwarf’s tattoo. He imagined weapon worn hands tracing his own tattoo, and for the first time in his life imagined the dwarf using his greater strength to hoist him against a wall. He took his time building his frustration levels high so he would enjoy the end result all the more. Thanks to many interactions he’d had with the dwarf, he knew just what Thorin’s fingers would feel like on his bare skin and his mind had no problems with taking it a step further. As he wrapped a hand around his aching length, he could almost feel the calluses and scars of the dwarf’s rough skin caressing him. He groaned deeply, the only thing that would improve what he was currently feeling was if Thorin was there with him. 

As if the gods heard his thoughts he heard a gasp from the entrance way. He forced himself not to open his eyes but made his movements slower and more deliberate. He could feel the heavy gaze on him as he slowly unravelled, at the last moment he snapped his eyes open and locked them on Thorin’s face. He couldn’t keep them open though and as his orgasm raced through him he allowed them to flutter shut, “Thorin,” he groaned sliding off the step slightly. He knew the dwarf would not have been able to see everything and wanting to give the other male a chance to escape if he wanted Bilbo stepped into the deeper water, pretending he hadn’t seen Thorin when his eyes had snapped open. 

%

Thorin stood frozen in the entrance way, he could have sworn Bilbo had looked directly at him with eyes so dark they could have almost been black. He suddenly knew what the dark, forest-green/navy colour of the hobbit’s eyes meant. It was pure unadulterated lust and it had been aimed solely at him since the smaller male had first laid eyes on him. Watching Bilbo wade deeper into the water Thorin knew he had a choice he could either run now and try and pretend nothing had happened or step forward and admit he was there and take his lead from Bilbo. 

Chewing his lip for several seconds Thorin made his mind up, he was no coward. He straightened his shoulders and ignoring his own arroused state stepped forward into the wooden building surrounding the hot spring.

%

Bilbo’s eyes widened in surprise as he heard Thorin step into the room. He had though the dwarf would run, it was after all completely against all his teachings, but Thorin was standing in the room with him. Bilbo turned in the water and took in Thorin’s wide pupils and the bitten lips. He almost left the water to take the dwarf’s mouth in a kiss, but his eyes fell on the twitching fingers and the bright blush on the other male’s cheeks. 

“Thorin,” he greeted cordially, unable to force away the growl in his tone. “Did you want me to check you wounds again?” He gave the dwarf an easy out, the other male had shown so much courage in simply stepping forward he thought he deserved that. He started to walk towards the steps out of the pool and saw Thorin’s eyes trace over his visible skin. He could see the dwarf fighting not to drop his eyes past his stomach and smiled slightly. 

“You have fresh bruises,” Bilbo’s eyes widened at the horse tone of Thorin’s voice.

“Aye, probably,” he shrugged, “Bruises I can live with. Are you okay Thorin?” he was seriously starting to get concerned now. 

Thorin swallowed and closed his eyes for a second gathering his courage, he knew he could take Bilbo’s out but he also didn’t want to slip back into the pattern he had been acting out towards the hobbit previously. “As long as you are sure they are nothing to worry about then I am fine.” He flashed Bilbo a tooth smile and saw the eyes darken back to a forest green. He wasn’t expecting the harsh intake of breath, or the hobbit to make an aborted move towards him. He took in the fact Bilbo had dragged his lower lip between his teeth and decided to be honest. “I had come here to ask you to check over my wounds again,” he admitted turning his back to remove his tunic, and hearing Bilbo gasp behind him. He carefully took the rose from his braid and unwound the bandages on his wounds. “Would you mind turning around while I get in the water?” Even with his decision, years of teaching made him bashful. A splashing behind him told him Bilbo had done as he asked and he slipped into the steaming water quickly, the pain of it hitting his wounds dampening his desire slightly. “I did get slightly distracted though,” he admitted and watched as Bilbo spun back around to face him forest green eyes wide. He stepped slightly into Bilbo’s space, more comfortable now he was slightly hidden by the water. “I heard you gasp and I know I should have either called out to let you know I was there or left, but the sight of you was so arousing that I ended up staying to watch.” He was surprised when Bilbo’s eyes fluttered shut and he took in the hands clenched into fists at Bilbo’s sides. “You aren’t mad at me I hope?” Thorin frowned slightly, biting on his lower lip again as he worried. 

Bilbo reached a hand forward and soothed the frown away from Thorin’s brow, “You have to stop doing that,” he whispered his own voice husky. He took a step forward and trailed his fingertips down Thorin’s cheek to trace the outline of his full lips, causing the dwarf to release his lower lip in a gasp, “And that.” Bilbo swallowed hard, forcing down his need to claim that mouth in a kiss. 

“Thorin I know very little about the courting of your people and I am afraid I will mess up a lot, but I have to ask will you let me kiss you?” he was standing close to the dwarf now one hand resting lightly on a pale hip the other still cupping Thorin’s cheek.

“I…erm…” Thorin swallowed, the fingers on his hip were rubbing tiny, distracting circles there and he was finding it hard to think. “I do not know the courting practices of your people either Bilbo,” he managed to get out, before he closed his eyes at the look in Bilbo’s eyes and the closeness of their naked bodies. “Please,” he all but breathed, wondering just what he was asking the hobbit to do.

“Please what Thorin?” the hobbit’s voice was like velvet and Thorin shuddered slightly, feeling all his previous desire rush back. 

“Please kiss me.” His voice broke on the last word.

Bilbo tilted the dwarf’s face down slightly, before leaning up on his tip toes stopping millimetres from Thorin’s lips, “Open your eyes,” he breathed across the bite sensitive mouth. 

Thorin’s blue eyes snapped open and Bilbo gave him several more seconds to back away. When the dwarf didn’t move, merely started to tremble under his hands he leant forward and softly pressed his lips to the taller male’s. 

Thorin felt a thousand sensations at once. He grasped desperately at Bilbo’s hips even before the soft lips reached his. The feel of Bilbo’s skin slick with water, brushing gently against his was creating goosebumps. The firm, but gentle hand on his cheek had him craving more, and the hand on his hip was gripping as tightly as his own. His heart fluttered as he fought to keep his eyes open and looking into Bilbo’s. Soft lips pressed ever so gently against his and Thorin whimpered slightly as it meant Bilbo pressed yet closer. 

“Oh come on!” Thorin slipped on the stone floor at the interruption nearly dragging both Bilbo and himself under the water. He managed to steady them but found him sitting on one of the lower steps Bilbo draped across his chest. He swallowed hard, unable to summon up any embarrassment at being caught in this position thanks to the sensations flooding through his body. Bilbo shifted in his lap as he raised his head to glare at the intruder and Thorin couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips as he realised Bilbo had found it all as arousing as him.

“Get! Out! Now!” Bilbo’s voice was calm but Thorin could feel the short nails digging in his shoulder, and he gasped as another flood of feelings ran through his body. Giving up he buried his head in Bilbo’s neck, breathing the scent of the hobbit in to try and calm himself down. 

“Okay! Okay I’m going.” The voice sounded familiar to Thorin, which he supposed it should, but he couldn’t put a name to it at that precise second. 

Soft hands cupped his face again and a gentle kiss was pressed against his forehead, even as Bilbo was moving away from him. Thorin leant back in the water and closed his eyes trying to calm himself. “I’m sorry Thorin, I should have expected someone to wander in, we never seem to get any uninterrupted time do we?” he realised Bilbo’s voice was humorous, annoyed and nervous at the same time. 

He raised himself onto his elbows, mouth falling open as he took in Bilbo standing in all his glory the hobbit barely flinching under his gaze. Realising he hadn’t answer Thorin swallowed, “No we never do which begs the question as to why you are out there and not kissing me.”

Bilbo looked shocked for a second before he smiled easily. “Ah that’s because while I know next to nothing about dwarven courting I do know that gifts have to be exchanged first Thorin.” He shrugged his shoulders and Thorin couldn’t help but trail his eyes over Bilbo’s chest at the movement. 

“Why is that the only bit you know?” he groaned in despair. “Fine,” he huffed, pulling himself clear of the water, suddenly uncaring if Bilbo was staring at him. He wanted the hobbit as hot as he felt. He could feel Bilbo’s eyes on him and raised his eyes to meet the smaller male’s, swallowing hard as he realised he was being looked at like he was the main course for a starving man. He shook his head and took a deep breath, “We’ll do this the proper way, Mahal knows Balin will have my head if we don’t.”

Bilbo nodded, seemingly shaking himself free of his thoughts and to Thorin’s disappointment quickly pulled his clothes over his damp skin, “I’ll leave you to your bath then Thorin.” He smiled trailing his eyes over the expanse of wet skin on show. “Before I do something I really want to,” he muttered grabbing his parcels and all but running from the hot spring. 

Thorin growled and dunked himself under the water, soaking his hair and sinking to sit at the bottom of the pool. He really wanted to go and kill something, or have Bilbo kiss him again, but since that didn’t seem to be an option he would settle for killing something.


	65. While your lips are still red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beorn and Thorin show their softer sides

Chapter Sixty Five – While Your Lips are Still Red.

Making their escape from the company Fili and Kili raced through the meadow grasses surrounding Beorn’s home. Their hands were entwined as they trailed fingers through the richly coloured strands dancing at waist height. Kili’s laugh rang bright and merry into the morning air and his dark eyes sparkled with sheer joy. His long dark hair flew freely behind him, strands of it shining nearly blue in the morning sun. Fili’s laugh joined it deep and melodious as the blond dwarf followed a single step behind his brother. His blue eyes danced with happiness and his full mouth was stretched into a smile, brilliant white teeth gleaming in the sun. His braided blond hair bounced around his shoulders with every set he took. 

Panting slightly they slid to a stop by a crystal clear brook and Kili swept his brother into his arms, twirling them faster and faster until they collapsed onto the cool green grass. Fili landed above his brother and pushing up on his elbows looked down into chocolate brown eyes. He smiled softly and reaching up brushed a strand of dark hair away from his brother’s creamy skin. He felt at peace and spent long moments memorising just how his brother looked at that moment. The silky dark hair was spread like a halo around his head, the creamy skin of his cheeks was flushed with their run, the full mouth open slightly to accommodate his slightly heightened breathing. The deep aquamarine of the borrowed tunic seemed to make his pale skin glow from the inside and moulded tightly to wide shoulders, clinging like a second skin down to the narrow waist and hips. It stopped at his elbows and just under his knees. He couldn’t resist any longer and pushed forward catching Kili’s mouth in a gentle kiss. 

Kili had laid where he had fallen, pinned slightly under his more heavily built brother. The sun caught strands of the blonde hair falling around his strong face painting them golden, and gilded his tawny skin. Blue eyes were fixed on his face, and he stared up into them losing himself in there violet flecked depths until Fili brought their mouths together in a gentle kiss. Kili gasped, eyes fluttering shut as he lost himself in the emotions his brother was sending him. Love, safety, hope and togetherness flooded Kili’s brain and he brought his hands up to tangle in carefully braided hair. He twisted his body sharply, turning them so they were lying pressed from chest to feet. 

Suddenly Fili changed the tempo of the kiss and Kili found himself being the one drowning in the feelings spreading through his body. He arched his back, tilting his head to give the blonde dwarf better access to his neck and gasped as he felt the sting of a nip from sharp canines, turning it into a groan as a warm tongue soothed the pleasure-pain. He gripped one hand tighter into his brother’s hair, dragging the other over the silk clad broad shoulders and muscled back to grasp desperately at a narrow hip. Fili didn’t relent his attack and Kili felt his eyes roll back in his head as clever fingers worked under his tunic. Suddenly desperate to see his brother properly his eyes snapped open and he wrapped his legs around Fili’s waist, using the leverage to turn them so the blond dwarf was pinned beneath him. 

He wasted little time in ripping his borrowed tunic over his head, before sliding his hands slowly up his Fili’s legs, fingers caressing every inch of skin the exposed. He lingered over sharp hip bones, pressing his fingers down harder and drawing an almost groan from the dwarf beneath him, before pushing the burgundy tunic to expose quivering stomach muscles. His touch now ghosting over the tawny skin beneath him Kili finally managed to get the tunic off. He paused for a second drinking in the masculine beauty of his One before he dipped his head forward and skimmed his own teeth down Fili’s downy neck, placing open mouthed kiss across the prominent collar bone. When searching fingers reached for him he pinned his One’s hands over his head with one of his own, before continuing to kiss, lick and bite his way down over the muscular planes of Fili’s chest. He stopped at the cut away V at the bottom of Fili’s stomach, smirking as the blonde dwarf twisted desperately beneath him, although the guttural groan ripping from a normally so composed dwarf had him closing his eyes and swallowing. 

He raised his head meeting blue eyes and relishing in the fact only he could get the blonde looking so wanton. He rocked forward, swallowing the moan the action drew from Fili as he closed their mouths in a hungry kiss. 

%

Ori was sitting with Beorn in an empty hall when Bilbo stumbled in late that morning. He raised one delicate eyebrow at the grumblings falling from the hobbit’s mouth, and (even while only understanding one word out of ten), could tell something or someone had seriously pissed the smaller male off. 

“Erm Master Boggins?” he ventured, and smirked as navy-flecked-forest-green eyes fastened on him. “Hi!” he grinned cheekily as Bilbo narrowed his eyes. Knowing he was one of the few who could get away with the next sentence, Ori schooled his face to look sweet and innocent, “Why don’t you sit down and have something to eat? I’m sure you could do with some nourishment after the night you’ve just had.”

Bilbo looked at Ori sharply, but the dwarf kept his face resolutely placid. “Of course I will join Master Beorn and yourself Ori.” He sauntered over to the table, carefully placing his bundles down on a spare log-seat, before hopping on to one himself and smiling placidly back at Ori. “However I am not sure of what sort of night you mean Ori,” he didn’t quite hit the innocent tone he was aiming for, the undercurrents of lust and annoyance colouring the tone. 

Rolling his eyes at Ori’s growing smirk he turned to their host and offered the man a cheery smile. “Once again I thank you for your hospitality Master Beorn and apologise most deeply for my actions of the previous morn.” He locked eyes with humorous yellow ones and took in the lips twitching behind the bushy black beard. “Oh good I’m forgiven then. Just what nonsense has Ori been filling your head with Master Beorn?” He looked coolly at a spluttering Ori, “On second thoughts what secrets has he been spilling?”

Beorn’s huge laugh filled the air again, “Ack no bunny, no nonsense, no secrets. Just talk. He been telling me about your travels. Long, very interesting story. Tells it much better than wizard.”

Bilbo eyed the skin-changer as he filled his plate with buttery apricot rolls and slices of passion fruit. He nodded to show his understanding, “Oh and how does he tell it better Master Beorn?” he questioned innocently, wondering if he could use this opportunity to get Ori the recognition he deserved. 

Beorn’s eyes lit up and he launched into speech, big hands gesturing wilding as he did. “Oh Bunny, he tells funny stories and sad stories and stories that make me angry. He made me know more about each dvergr. He makes me like dvergr more than I thought would ever happen. He tells me of pranks and jokes. He tells me tales of love and friendship. He tells me of fantastic food, and this pipeweed?” the giant’s voice ended on a question and he smiled as Ori nodded. “I learn that flowers tell stories, that alcohol can be used to play games. They were confusing, still don’t understand. He tell me of singing goblins and giant eagles.” Bilbo nodded around his mouthful of sugared rose petals and Beorn shook his head sighing softly, “Why wizard not tell it so well?” he huffed. 

Swallowing hastily and hearing Dori’s voice at the main door, and Nori’s lighter but still obviously dwarven step sounding on the wooden boards at the other door Bilbo started talking himself. “Oh well that would be because Ori here is a learned and practiced scribe and historian Master Beorn. He has trained for years in the use of words and how to tell the truth to make it sound much more exciting than it was. Did he tell you of his own importance in the story?” he asked innocently enough, hearing Dori fall silent outside the door and Nori’s rapid approach stop. 

Beorn looked at him and slowly shook his head, “No Puppy not mention he had any big role. Did he?”

 

Bilbo nodded, ignoring Ori’s frantic shushing motions, “Oh yes Master Beorn,” he practically crooned, “Ori has played an interesting and pivotal roll in the journey. Fair enough the first interesting thing I have to tell you about him isn’t journey related but…Oh Hell…I mean the first night I met him he downed seven shots of our Shire made coffee liqueur.” At Beorn’s raised eyebrow he chuckled, “It might not sound impressive but bare in mind he didn’t flinch and it is stronger that the liqueur Barrr (?) I think that’s her name, brought us.” Beorn looked impressed so Bilbo continued, fighting his smile as he heard Dori’s groan. “Oh Aye Master Beorn,” he chuckled, “And that was just the start of it.”

He leant back on the log-seat, using his stomach muscles to stop himself falling off the back. He ran his hands through his long curls, “You might as well come in Dori! Nori” he called and smirked as realisation flashed across Ori’s face, followed by an almost blush and a smug smile. Ori settled himself more comfortably and waved a hand to indicate Bilbo to go on. Beorn looked around confusedly as Dori and Nori crept through the doors and slid into seats. 

Bilbo nodded, “Good, good. Now where was I? Ah yes,” he locked eyes with Dori, “With how Ori has been indispensable to the quest and how he has become the only person I would trust completely to have my back in a fight. He uses his brains and combines them with instincts I don’t think I’ve seen lead him wrong yet. His strength is ridiculous and I’ve heard of acrobatics that would put a hobbit to shame. He knows what he wants and goes after it with his whole heart. He has more bravery than any one has any right to. I mean he took on three mountain trolls with a sling shot, he saved our skins by breaking the rock that was stopping the sunlight getting into the glade we were captive in. Oh and I do hasten to mention he managed to free himself from his sack to do so, oh and that he was bruised down to the bone at the time.” 

He rolled his eyes to a fidgeting Nori, continuing on in a deeper tone, his mind drifting even as he set about letting Ori’s brothers know just what they had missed about their brother. “He let me treat those bruises and didn’t whimper once. He then managed to run for four leagues with a heavy pack bouncing against them and didn’t make one noise of discomfort. Let’s see, he managed to get his One interested in him and speak to his oldest brothers in the space of three weeks of starting to court him.” Across the table from him Ori grinned wickedly as Nori and Dori’s mouths fell open. Beorn made a noise of interest and understanding. Bilbo shot him a grin and kept going. “Did you know Ori is fully fluent in three different languages and currently in the middle of learning four more? Of course he put his studies on hold to answer the call of his king. Shows a massive amount of loyalty if you ask me. Where was I, Oh yes after he managed to get his One we entered the Misty Mountains. Where it rained on us for so long that I thought I was turning into a duck. Ori never once complained although several older members of our party didn’t stop. Then we took a ride on the knee of a stone giant, that wasn’t fun I give it negative ten out of one hundred just in case you were thinking of trying it.”

Bilbo shook himself from the memories of Thorin’s horrified and then angry eyes, forcing his voice level, “Ori managed to keep his One alive and unharmed while we rode that wonderful ride. I also had to hold him back from lynching Th…someone when they had the nerve to tell me I didn’t belong. I wasn’t with them in the goblin tunnels, but he put himself between every single member of the company and danger, he used a war-hammer made for someone at least twice his musculature with ease, taking out goblin after goblin. When they were escaping the tunnels he managed to carry that Warhammer, his brother’s pole arm and support his brother while they ran cross country. That is just on the journey.”

Bilbo fell silent and fixed his eyes on Ori’s, ignoring Dori and Nori’s gobsmacked expressions. “He has a heart big enough for all of us, has a sense of humour that is wicked but he will not hurt those who don’t deserve it. He doesn’t judge on first impressions, preferring to find out all he can before he makes up his mind, he can fight with the best of them.” Bilbo leant back suddenly looking bored, and smiled softly as he heard Dwalin’s booted step on the wooden steps outside. Lengthening the pause he waited until Dwalin was literally framed by the door, “So it is still a puzzlement to me how some people still see him as a child.” He pushed to his feet stretching his arms above his head and turned towards the door, “Oh Dwalin I see you found proper clothes.” He looked the large dwarf up and down deliberately ignoring the embers of anger shining in the grey eyes, “I think they may suit you better than a tunic, you were a wee bit large for it. No offense Master Beorn.”

“None taken bunny,” chuckled the huge man. 

Bilbo nodded and turned back to Ori clapping his hands sharply, “Good now I’ve got the two of you in a room together I want to give you these.” Bilbo opened the blue pouch carefully and pulled out the red wrapped gift. “I should have gifted you these when you first started courting but it was a wee bit manic.” He held out the small bundle of velvet to Ori and Dwalin brushed passed him to peer over the scribe’s shoulder. 

Ori unwrapped it as the other three in the room watched with baited breath. A happy yelp from Ori distracted Bilbo long enough that Dwalin was able to cross the room and enfold him in a massive hug. Bilbo stiffened for a second before wrapping his own arms around the dwarf’s waist and giving him a quick squeeze. Dwalin let go and stepped back to stand with Ori, a huge grin on their faces. Bilbo couldn’t help but grin back his eyes a sparkling blue. 

 

His grin lasted as Ori dragged Dwalin from the hall, the scribe whispering to the warrior all the time, Dwalin’s smile just kept growing as Ori talked. He nodded as Bifur swept into the hall and pulled Nori into a kiss, watching as the thief sagged against the toy maker’s chest and started whispering frantically, his smile dropping only slightly as Bifur clipped Nori around the ear brightening again when he then followed it up with a loving kiss to the forehead. 

Balin and Oin were next into the hall laughing darkly over something Bilbo wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Deciding to ignore the pair until they spoke to him Bilbo collected his stuff from the table, laying a supporting hand on Dori’s shoulder as he passed the still deeply in thought dwarf. He reached his pack and placing the two bundles carefully on the furs next to it rummaged in its depths. His hands close around Dori’s work box and he pulls it out, closely followed by Bifur’s carving knife. Setting them to one side for a second he hesitates for a moment before nodding and pulling out a book bound in grey leather. He smiled, he might not be letting anyone else read it, but there was nothing stopping him spending the afternoon enjoying the heat of the day and remembering the fun parts of his past. He straightened scooping up the box and knife as he did. Walking out of the room he placed the box down quietly in front of Dori, a piece of folded velvet sitting innocently on it and threw the sheathed blade to Bifur. Nodding to a chuckling Beorn Bilbo passed out of the great doors and wandered into the bright sunlight.

%

Thorin stayed underwater for as long as he could hold his breath. When he emerged several minutes later he was panting for breath but much calmer. He realised he had for the first time in a good many decades let his emotions run away with him completely, he also realised that Bilbo had been right. They couldn’t progress without first giving each other a courting gift. All of the others who had found their Ones on the quest so far had not been of royal blood (bar Fili and Kili, but then they had been gifting each other things for years). He shifted so he was sitting against the side of the pool, allowing his head to loll back against the thick cool stone. He wouldn’t jeopardise his chance with Bilbo, he could not let his people think he did not follow the old traditions. He rubbed hands through his wet hair allowing himself a further moment to wallow before he straightened his spine and set about cleaning his wounds methodically. 

He had his courting gift for Bilbo, now he needed to set his mind on what needed to be done before they left their host. He grimaced at the heap of material that was his borrowed tunic, knowing his own clothing was in a poor state. He would start with seeing if Beorn had any leather he could barter for…he winced, well beg for since they had nothing to trade. He desperately need new gear, as did the rest of his company. He would have to check if Ori actually had any armour, as knitted materials, while good at stopping the cold, would do little to protect the brave scribe. 

As he pulled himself from the water he spared a moment to wonder just who had interrupted them earlier. He did so hope Bilbo hadn’t scared them too much. He raised an own eyebrow and snorted at the fact he had just lied to himself, he definitely didn’t care if Bilbo had scared them, in fact he would be disappointed if the hobbit hadn’t. Interfering busy bodies, the whole lot of his company. He checked the bandages he had been wearing and found them clean, Bilbo had obviously made a good job of stitching his wounds closed. He wrapped his ribs carefully, before sighing and pulling the tunic over his head. His fingers made short work of braiding the rose back into his hair, and he left the hot spring, head held high and a determined look on his face. 

 

He found Beorn just leaving the main hall and hailed for the large man to wait, “Master Beorn,” he called, “Could I have a moment of your time?” he had been taught manners after all.

 

Beorn turned to him with a half-smile and nodded, sitting himself heavily on one of the benches and stretching his long legs out in front of him. “Aye Master Dwarf,” he rumbled, “It is no hardship on me.” He waited until Thorin was seated next to him. “I don’t suppose I will get many stories from you Master Dwarf. You want to talk about supplies for your journey.” He held a huge hand up as Thorin started to speak. “You and your kin have brought me much joy Master Dwarf,” Beorn spoke slowly, unused to putting his thoughts into words, “I do not usually allow guests on to my premises but you have proven to me you are trustworthy.” He straightened and looked down at Thorin. “I have a supply of untouched leather that I will gift you and I can provide dried foodstuff for your journey, also advice if you will accept it.”

 

Thorin swallowed as his host fell quiet, his throat felt dry and for one horrible moment he could feel his eyes burn. “Thank you,” he croaked, “Any aid and advice you can give us will always be welcome. The line of Durin is forever in your debt, and while I have nothing to offer you now know that if you have need of us and call, we will come.”

Beorn clapped a huge hand to his shoulder and Thorin tried not to wince too badly, following the Skin changer when he was beckoned to follow.

He gapped as they entered a shadowy shed. The walls were filled with leather of every colour and thickness imaginable. He turned to his host who had a grim look on his face and Thorin suddenly understood. Any who passed Beorn’s borders without his permission usually ended up dead, including their mounts. He nodded to the huge male and set about sorting through the materials. 

Beorn settled by the door and soon his deep bass voice filled the room, 

“Sweet little words made for silence  
Not talk  
Young heart for love  
Not heartache  
Dark hair for catching the wind  
Not to veil the sight of a cold world

Kiss while your lips are still red  
While he`s still silent rest  
While bosom is still untouched  
Unveiled on another hair  
While the hand`s still without a tool  
Drown into eyes while they`re still blind  
Love while the night still hides the withering dawn

First day of love never comes back  
A passionate hour`s never a wasted one  
The violin, the poet`s hand,  
Every thawing heart plays your theme with care

Kiss while your lips are still red  
While he`s still silent  
Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled  
Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool  
Drown into eyes while they`re still blind  
Love while the night still hides the withering dawn.”

Thorin had stilled half way through the song, his head bowed, “Of whom do you sing Master Beorn?” he risked asking. He was shot a wide eyed look and tried to explain, “You sing with such passion and emotion it made me think you have a love.”

Beorn nodded, “Had a love.” He corrected, “She is long gone as are most of my kin.” Thorin watched as he pushed to his feet, “Do not let tradition stop you from letting them know just how you feel. Love is truly too great a gift to ever be ignored. I will leave you to start your preparations.” With that he turned his back on Thorin and walked from the shed. 

Thorin bowed his head, after hearing the emotion behind Beorn’s voice he cared little for beginning to prepare for the rest of the journey. He clenched his hands and took a deep breath, watching Beorn’s figure disappear through a door into the large hall. He sighed he may have no heart to do so but his host obviously expected him to make some use of what he’d just been shown. He turned back to the leather and systematically went about searching for usable pieces. 

%

Bofur had spent the morning wandering after being as good as growled at by his friend and now he was sat in the private courtyard at the centre of Beorn’s hall, smoking his pipe and pondering. He wished he hadn’t opened his mouth, if he had kept his silence he wouldn’t have interrupted and Bilbo wouldn’t be mad at him. He would never tell the others, the pair deserved their privacy, they had both had troubled pasts and that they could find love in the other was nothing short of miraculous in Bofur’s eyes. He sighed and pushed to his feet as the sun started to drop in the sky, bathing the courtyard in shadows. He put out his pipe and hitching a smile onto his face wandered into the massive hall that made up the largest portion of Beorn’s home. 

His smile became slightly less forced as his eyes landed on Dori. He dropped his pipe next to his few belongs as he passed them and wrapped his arms around his One from behind. Dori yelped slightly in surprise before his arms settled over Bofur’s and he pressed a velvet wrapped parcel into the miner’s hands. Bofur unwrapped one of his arms and cautiously opened the parcel. His eyes widened and he gasped out loud at the sight of the two delicate filigree ear cuffs nestled in the velvet. 

Dori turned in his arms and smiled across the short distance at him, one hand playing with a rumpled yellow rose bud in the miner’s hair. Bofur’s smile became fully blown and he closed the short distance between their lips. The kiss was short, but by no means lacked in emotion. Still entwined they left the hall back the way Bofur had come. 

Gloin and Bombur wandered in through the doors chuckling as Gloin got himself involved in a tale of Gimli’s last misdeed before he had left. They paused at the doors taking in the shell shocked look on the faces of Bifur and Nori. 

Nori turned to Bifur, ignoring the two dwarves standing in the door way, “Did that just happen?” he asked mildly. At his side Bifur laughed loudly. “Yes that’s what I thought,” muttered Nori, “Excuse me,” he pushed to his feet, took two steps away from the table and promptly fainted.


	66. Beautiful with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo and Thorin finally admit, finally.

 

Chapter Sixty Six – Beautiful with You. 

It was growing dark when Thorin finally left the out building, a bundle of leathers in his arms. He had spent the time alone deep in thought and having come to no logical conclusion of just when his life had gotten so complicated, he had moved on to just how much their host must have lost. Beorn’s words had made him all the more determined to continue with his courtship with Bilbo, and listening to the skin-changer sing had made him wish they had met years before. He knew there were aspects of Bilbo’s past that he had yet to even hear of let alone understand, but if Mahal was willing they had a life time together.

 

Thorin huffed as he stumbled up the too high steps leading into the main hall, they were awkward enough for his shorter legs without the armful of leather he was carrying. Dreading a long search for Bombur to get the rotund dwarf started on making clothing from the leather, he was relieved when he literally ran into the other dwarf as he was entering the hall. “Ah Bombur!” he winced at how overly jolly he sounded, “I was wondering if I could have your help and several moments of your time.”

 

Bombur looked at him funny for a few seconds, he hadn’t seen Thorin that cheerful since before Erebore fell, shrugging it off as probably being Bilbo’s influence he looked carefully at the large bundle Thorin was holding. “Leather?” he asked in disbelief, “Where by the love of Mahal did you find so much leather?” He cleared his throat at the look Thorin gave him, “Right not important, what is it you want me to do with it?”

 

Thorin beamed in relief, “Oh thank the Valar! I need you to go about making some leather armour for those who are without…I need some new leather trousers myself, I think mine got a little shredded in the goblin tunnels and I am not wearing my leg armour over my under trousers.” He eyed a now chuckling Bombur suspicious of the gleam in his brown eyes, “What?”

 

 

Bombur forced himself to calm down somewhat, he certainly couldn’t tell the king of Bilbo’s penchant for people wearing leather. “Oh nothing your majesty, I was just wondering what Dori would do if I presented him with leather trousers.” He watched as Thorin’s lips twitched, “Just so Thorin. Now let me have a look at what you’ve picked and then I’ll see if Master Beorn can lend us some thread and heavy duty needles.”

 

“No need Bombur,” Dori’s voice came from behind Bombur startling them both.

 

“Gah Dori, quite doing that!” Yelped the rotund dwarf, “Sneaking about one would think you were Nori or our hobbit.”

 

“Just for that comment I won’t apologise for startling you Bombur although I do offer them to Thorin.” Dori smirked, looking uncannily like Ori in that moment, “Besides my brothers had to learn their oddities from somewhere and I as good as raised the pair of them.” He chuckled as Thorin started to choke on thin air, “Now don’t you go dying on us your majesty, Master hobbit will have my hide.” He turned with an innocent look to Bombur, flinching a little as rapidly braided hair caught on the new ear cuff it was hiding. “Any way as I was saying Bombur, you don’t need to ask for needles or thread as Master Baggins managed to save my work box.”

 

Thorin watched bemused as Bombur practically ripped the bundle of leather from his arms and was draping it over the table in seconds. Dori shot him a humorous look before following the rotund dwarf, picking up his work box on the way. Shaking his head as Dori’s comment finally hit home Thorin followed after them, “Is there enough leather there Bombur or do I need to fetch more?”

 

 

Bombur paused in examining an almost glossy black leather and looked up at him, “It depends what we need and how many of us need it.”

 

Thorin nodded. “Well Dwain is pretty much sorted, his armour and furs kept all his leather whole. Oh thank you Bifur,” he nodded to the toymaker as a quill and parchment were placed in front of him. “Would you keep a list Bifur?” when he got a nod in response, and the name Dwalin with a tick he chuckled and continued. “Balin refuses to wear leather armour says it is for sissies, so he is fine. Fili and Kili wear a lot of armour and I’ve checked theirs over already and bar a little wear and tear it is okay, I think Kili may need a new pair of gloves as the ragged edges on his will interfere with his archery. Yes Bombur?”

 

 

“If the damage isn’t too great I can fix them, I’ll keep some spare thinner leather to one side just in case though. Bifur you have to teach me to write like that.” He didn’t seem to be able to help blurting the last bit causing the other three dwarves to chuckle.

 

Smiling happily Thorin got his chuckles under control, “Right where were we? Next is Gloin, he needs some arm guards for under his mail and a jerkin for over his chest piece. Oin needs new boots, his are disgraceful. I need a pair of leather trousers,  jerkin, gloves and arm guards if we have enough. Apparently being used as a warg chew toy does little for leather gear and my spare kit was in my pack that is still in goblin town.” He paused looking a bit sheepish, “Dori you will know what your brothers and yourself need. Does Ori own anything like leather armour?”

 

Dori’s dark chuckles disturbed Thorin and Bombur slightly but Bifur merely rolled his eyes and tapped the quill. “Sorry,” choked Dori, “My brother is fine for leather armour, trust me on that one. Although if I could get Ori a leather jerkin made for under his knits it might put my mind a bit. He already owns the rest. Nori is fine as well, I checked his kit over when he wasn’t looking and bar the fact he’s missing a couple of blades everything was whole and useable.” Thorin watched as the eldest Ri brother thought things over wondering if he would remember to include himself. Thankfully he didn’t need to remind him as Dori continued, “I am relatively sorted was well although a new belt would be most appreciated if you have time Bombur.”

 

 

Thorin nodded turning his attention onto Bifur and Bombur, “What about you two and Bofur?”

 

Bifur made some gestures and Bombur nodded. “Bifur says he is fine, although he needs a new cloak he doesn’t want a leather one. Bofur has never really wore leather so he will probably need trousers, jerkin, gloves and arm guards. Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“You are telling me that my One has been fighting Orcs without a drop of armour to call his own?” Dori’s voice had dropped to a dangerously low level and Bombur swallowed slightly remembering tales of the prim dwarf’s strength.

 

“Now Dori, I merely said he hasn’t really wore leather. Surely you have noticed he has a chest plate? Even if it is a bit battered.” Bombur took a relieved breath as Dori mumbled under his breath and shot him an apologetic look. “Oh stop laughing Bifur, it’s all very well for you, you have your thief to stand between you and him if you upset Dori. My Reiter is at home.” His light hearted response set them all chuckling again and he nodded, “Right well, I am fine although I should probably replace my gloves. Does anyone know if Bilbo needs any leather gear?”

 

Silence fell after his question as they all tried to think if they had seen the hobbit ever wearing leather. “Ah no Bilbo doesn’t need any leather gear thank you Bombur.” The four jumped a clear foot in the air and spun to glare at a smirking Bilbo.

 

 

“Don’t do that!” Bombur all but shrieked, “I’m getting you a bell!”

 

“I could still do it in a bell,” shrugged Bilbo causing Bombur to mutter unflattering things at him. Hi smirk grew and to the confusion of Bifur, Dori and Thorin he waved the grey covered book at Bombur, “Play nicely now or I’ll come out to play.”

 

“Oh Mahal no, please no!” Begged Bombur, dramatically falling to his knees and folding his hands in front of him, “I’ll do anything you want, just not that!” Sensing the now really confused looks Bilbo and Bombur locked eyes and burst into laughter.

 

“Oh that was good Bombur, but you’ve drawn quite the audience.” Bilbo gestured over his shoulder at the gathered group of dwarves and Bombur ended up rolling around the floor at the horror filled expressions of Nori and Bofur, the gleeful expression on Ori’s face and the confusion on the faces of Gloin, Balin, Dwalin and Oin.

 

He waved a hand desperately trying to catch his breath. “Don’t ask you’ll never understand the answer,” he wheezed finally calming himself to roll back onto his knees, “Right all of you shoo and let me get on with my work. I don’t even need measurements unless you’ve all put too much weight on.”

 

%

 

Bilbo watched in disbelief as Bombur raised a smug eyebrow at Thorin’s back and swore internally. As long as he didn’t see or think about Thorin wearing leather then he would be fine, Ori had been bad enough and although he had found the dwarf cute he had really not even wanted to go there. Shaking himself he wandered back over to his pack and carefully placed the book in it, covering it with his spare gear. He’d best make sure no one got any ideas now they’d all seen it. Sensing a presence behind him he turned sharply to see an apologetic Bofur standing there. He narrowed his eyes. “You!” he growled.

 

“Ah Shit Bilbo I’m sorry!” Bofur’s tone was pleading already and he hadn’t even gotten warmed up.

 

He stepped into the dwarf’s space. “Have you told anyone?” he asked mildly, making Bofur stop fidgeting and still as if he was being hunted.

 

“No I swear Bilbo I haven’t and won’t. I…” he broke off and wound his fingers together.

 

 

Watching him Bilbo realised he couldn’t be mad and sighed, pinching the top of his nose in frustration, “I’m not as mad as I should be Bofur and while part of me does wish you’d just been quiet and gone away, and part of me is squealing like a little girl over the fact I finally got to kiss him, the rest of me is thankful you interrupted.” He sighed and drew Bofur closer so he could drop his voice, “I’m asking you to keep it a secret Bofur as we haven’t exchanged gifts yet and I know that is a big failure in dwarven culture. We both just got a bit carried away.”

 

Bofur chuckled, “Well in that case I’m glad I could help, although not as glad as I am that you aren’t mad at me I wouldn’t want to face Scribe’s revenge.”

 

Bilbo’s laugh drew the attention of the present company, but he continued despite it, “Oh Yvanna Bofur, as I keep telling the terrible trio I am Scribe!”

 

Bofur raised an eyebrow his voice mocking, “Oh really Bilbo?”

 

Bilbo huffed, “Yes really Bofur, it’s just, hmm, how can I describe it? Scribe is me without the veneer of manners and gives-a-shit.”

 

“Oh well in that case be Scribe more often, I can deal with Scribe now I know I am not his target.”

 

“Dammit Bofur I am Scribe.” He turned his back on the miner and went to storm off to laugh about the complete stupidity of the argument when Bofur caught his arm.

 

“Wait Bilbo, I also wanted to say thank you for thinking of us as family.” He touched his hand to his ear, making the watching dwarves lean in trying to see what he meant. Bilbo chuckled as he noticed the hairstyles of the couple hid the cuffs, he went to point it out but Bofur was continuing, “You could have gave us any handmade gift as a present on our bonding, heck you didn’t have to give us anything, but you’ve given us something that means you will never be rid of us.” He stepped forward and hesitating a moment pulled the hobbit into a crushing hug. Bilbo sighed, refraining from fighting back even as Dori joined the hug.

 

“Great more bruises,” he muttered too quietly for the two dwarves to hear him, before raising his voice, “Good because I don’t want rid of you Bofur, or you Dori. I see you as family you wouldn’t have gotten them if I didn’t.”

 

Over Bofur’s shoulder he could see Ori leaning into Dwalin’s side a warm smile on both their faces. Behind them he could see realisation dawn on the faces of Bifur and Nori, causing him to start fighting the hug, “Le’me’go, don’ wana get squished by yet another couple today thank you.”

 

“Relax Bilbo,” called Nori, “I’m too afraid of what you might do with your hands to give you a hug.” His leering tone caused confusion to spread around the dwarves not in the know and the rest to chuckle.

 

Bilbo laughed loudly, finally free from his Bofur/Dori sandwich, “Ah you don’t have to worry about my hands Nori. <i>You<i> aren’t my type. That reminds me.” Tuning his back on the watching company Bilbo knelt to rummage through the blue velvet bag lying beside his pack. When he turned back he searched the room for Thorin who seemed to have been in conversation with a Great Dane who was just leaving the hall for the kitchen.

 

Full aware of the eyes of the dwarves on him, he fixed his eyes on Thorin and stepped forwards. “Thorin Oakenshield,” he started his voice wavering slightly, before he squared his shoulder and dropped to one knee before the royal dwarf. An intake of breath around him told him that the company had clued in on what he was doing ridiculously quickly. He locked eyes with Thorin’s startled blue ones, “Would you do me the honour of allowing me to court you?” he held out a hand containing a small gift wrapped in violet-blue velvet.

 

He kept his eyes on Thorin’s as the dwarf gently took it from him, the feel of rough fingers against his palm sending shivers up his arm. He swallowed nervously as those blue eyes dropped from his onto the small gift the dwarf now held in one hand. With what seemed like a deliberate snail’s pace Thorn unwrapped the velvet. Bilbo watched the full mouth open in shock slightly and was surprised when the blue eyes snapped back to his and they were slightly wet.

 

“You…” Bilbo watched Thorin’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, “You made this for me?” the question was full of awe and Bilbo nodded cautiously. He may have kissed the dwarf king earlier that day but until Thorin accepted the gift and returned one they wouldn’t be courting in the eyes of the watching dwarves, especially as he had decided to do it so publicly. He watched as the dwarf turned his eyes back to the gift and lifted it fully away from the velvet to look at it fully. There was another, much larger, gasp as the carved malachite was held up in the glowing sunlight falling through the doors. The dragon seemed to pulse with life. Bilbo swallowed again as Thorin traced one wing with a gentle finger, eyes devouring every inch of the beast before falling on the carving at the base of the bead.

 

Suddenly he was kneeling in front of Bilbo holding it out, “Braid it in please.” His voice was hoarse and Bilbo could do little but nod and take the bead back with shaking fingers. He had to take several deep breaths as Thorin turned so he was sitting sideways onto him. The thought of actually being allowed to touch that main of dark hair had Bilbo’s breath deepening and he had to fight to control himself. Thorin may have accepted his gift, but he had to give a gift in return if they were to get any peace or time alone. Taking one final deep breath Bilbo set to weaving an intricate braid from the Shire into Thorin’s dark hair. Half way down he added the bead, situating it so the dragon curled around the braid already woven, his fingers worked quickly, the braid one he had woven into his female friend’s hair one the day of their bonding ceremonies to their other halves. He tied the braid off his hands now trembling and he quickly pulled them back to clench his fists, Thorin turned to look fully at him even as the Great Dane returned.

 

%

 

Thorin had been asking the Great Dane he had met earlier to retrieve his gift when he had felt Bilbo’s eyes on him. He started in surprise when Bilbo called his full name, confusion warring with excitement as the hobbit closed the gap between them. When the smaller male dropped onto one knee in front of him Thorin’s eyes widened dramatically as he finally clicked. His breathing was quickening even before he had unwrapped the gift, and when he finally saw what Bilbo had made him seemed to stop altogether. He attempted to speak around a throat that suddenly burned and examined the delicately carved stone bead with complete disbelief. The craftsmanship was exquisite, the metal and stone work blending seamlessly. He had fallen to his knees and begged Bilbo to braid it into his hair, uncaring of the watching company.

 

He was fighting to control himself when the Great Dane trotted over to his side and stopped him scandalising Balin. “Thank you,” he took his gift to Bilbo from it and nodded his thanks as well, before he turned back to the hobbit.

 

“Bilbo Baggins, I accept your offer of courtship and ask if you do accept mine in return.” He held the posy out with shaking hands ignoring the funny looks he was getting from a couple of dwarves who didn’t know the flower language. He watched as Bilbo gently took the posy from him, and raised wide eyes to his face. There was a gentle flush across the hobbit’s cheeks as the meaning in the flowers finally registered and the smaller male’s fascinating eyes seemed to be fighting to settle on bright blue or forest green.

 

“I Accept your…Thorin?” the last bit was breathed in disbelief as Bilbo slipped the delicately carved wooden bead from where it was tied around the posy. The flowers were placed carefully to one side as Bilbo rolled the bead gently between his fingers. The bead was made of ironwood and acid etched, before molten bronze had been added along the etchings. “Thorin would you…” to Thorin’s shock Bilbo had to clear his throat before he continued, “Would you braid it in for me?”

 

A smile tempting the corners of his mouth Thorin nodded and moved to sit at Bilbo’s side wondering if there was a section of the curly hair long enough to hold a proper braid. Bilbo seemed to guess his confusion and in one quick move pulled a pale-brown leather thong from his hair. The curls bounced forward and hung to shoulder length, wondering how he’d missed it when he was washing the same hair Thorin set about braiding the bead in carefully.

 

%

 

The dwarves around them watched in silence as their leader and their burglar went through the oldest courting tradition known to their folk. The words hadn’t been used since Thorin’s grandfather’s grandfather bonded with his One, and Balin wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

 

%

 

Bilbo smiled into Thorin’s eyes when the braid was finished, “I accept Thorin Oakenshield. You are stuck with me now.”

 

Thorin smiled back, resting their foreheads together and grasping Bilbo’s hands in his larger ones. “That’s good burglar,” he said fondly, “Because you are stuck with me also.”

 

“Oh for the love of Mahal just kiss already!” Kili’s voice broke through their bubble.

 

Bilbo smiled at Thorin without looking up, freeing one of his hands to tangle in the back of Thorin’s hair. “Well if he insists,” he breathed and Thorin swallowed as his eyes slowly darkened.

 

“Definitely,” he smirked.

 

Bilbo closed the small gap between them and as his lips touched Thorin’s the group around them burst into cheers. Smiling softly against Thorin’s lips Bilbo ignored them and deepened the kiss. Thorin’s hands slid up his sides as he was hauled closer to the dwarf and he tugged lightly on the hair he had his fingers curled in. The gasp it got him allowed him to nip on Thorin’s lower lip, before he pulled back resting his forehead against Thorin’s. The royal dwarf whined slightly, before taking a steadying breath through his nose.

 

 

“Happy nephew?” he called. That seemed to be the catalyst for Fili and Kili as they flung themselves at Thorin and wrapped him in a massive hug.

 

“Definitely,” crowed Fili.

 

“I knew Master Boggins was up to something,” giggled Kili.

 

Bilbo heard him as muffled as he was by Thorin’s shoulder, “Yes, yes Ki, but I at least am not wandering around with my tunic on back to front.”

 

Ori’s laugh started the rest of them off, and when Gandalf and Beorn walked through the door half a bell later the company were all sitting on the floor, Bilbo and Thorin at the centre. Gandalf took in the new hair beads the two were supporting and turned to Beorn with a snort, “About bloody time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right the bead Bilbo gift's Thorin is made out of one single piece of dark green malachite. The bead is a normal round bead carved with the entwined hands and heart symbol of the Claddagh (you see a fair few rings with it on). The symbol celtic for a sunflower and the celtic symbol for an oak tree. The dragon itself is carved from the same piece of stone, its body twisted around a circle the size of the hole in the bead as it spirals upward. Its wings are partially open, but angled slightly backwards and the veins are made of engraved bronze. Its chest and stomach are coated with bronze wire, wound into tiny circles so they appear as if they are coated in coins. The muscles and scales are engraved into the malachite, as are the claws fangs and teeth. If someone can tell me how to transfer images onto here I can link in what I imagine the dragon to look like in a line drawing.


	67. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin and Bilbo spend a night under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I cannot get a damn pic to upload on here I've changed my profile picture to the form Thorin's bead dragon takes.

Chapter Sixty Seven – I Want You.

Bilbo chose to spend the night with the company of dwarves he had started to call family. That he was leaning against a tunic clad Thorin’s chest played only a small part in his decision. Well, that was what he kept on telling himself. He shifted slightly still wary of Thorin’s healing ribs and wrapped an arm around the dwarf’s waist, leaning his head on the broad shoulders and huffing as a stray curl tickled his nose. His attempts at blowing the offending strand away from his face gained him a soft laugh and a gentle kiss to his brow. Humming contentedly Bilbo started to unconsciously draw patterns on the smooth skin of Thorin’s inner wrist. Lost in his own mind he failed to notice the dwarf’s breathing hitch as his nails scraped across the sensitive surface. He did notice when a strong hand clamped over his own stilling it, he raised curious eyes to Thorin and barely managed to hide the hint of a wicked smirk that threatened to flash onto his face at what he saw in sapphire eyes. Keeping his face innocent, he shifted slightly so his hand was splayed on Thorin’s hip, the fingertips just brushing the surface of the tunic. Glancing from under his eyelashes at the company, he noticed they were all distracted with their own thing. Rolling his head so it lolled against Thorin’s shoulder he started to trace light patterns over the silky material of the tunic. This time he didn’t get lost in his head and heard Thorin’s slight sigh of relief. He decided he would have to break the dwarf of the dislike of public interactions because Bilbo was not used to denying himself anything and even in the time he’d known Thorin the fact he couldn’t reach out and touch the dwarf any time he wanted had driven him mad. 

He kept his touches light as he took in the rest of the company. He looked to those who had known him the longest first, determining if they were paying any attention to him. Fili and Kili were standing with their backs to him at the table where Bombur was working away on the leather. The rotund dwarf was focused on what he was doing and the brothers seemed completely intrigued by how quickly the material was taking shape in his practiced hands. Bilbo quickly looked away there was no way he could dwell on the fact that Thorin would soon be wearing leather if he didn’t want to jump the dwarf there and then. He swallowed as his gaze found Ori’s hunched form, completely missing the smirk shot at him by Bombur. 

Ori was sitting sideways by the fire, Dwalin dozing with his head on the scribe’s knee. The young dwarf was hunched over one of his journals the stick of charcoal in his fingers flying over the paper rapidly. Every so often the dwarf would push his floppy fringe out of his eyes and in doing so managed to smudge a dark line over his left cheek bone. Bilbo bit back a chuckle and satisfied the scribe wasn’t paying him any attention turned his eyes to search for the last two dwarves who had discovered his past. As he turned his gaze away Ori looked up with a crooked smile, brown eyes glinting mischievously. Since Bilbo was now examining Bofur he once again missed the look. 

Bofur was sitting by the open inner door whittling by the light of the moon. Bifur was with him and the toy maker seemed to be telling some sort of dirty joke because Bofur was blushing a rather fetching colour. Bilbo tried to figure out just what the dwarf was carving but the dim light of the room foiled his attempt. Stopping himself shrugging, he kept his gaze on the cousins for several long moments. It was nice to see Bifur coming out of his shell, Nori was obviously good for him. Although Bilbo would be willing to bet good money that no one had ever said that about the thief. 

Thoughts shifting Bilbo allowed himself to glance across the room to where said thief was being fussed over by his older brother. The bruise on his forehead was now a strange yellow colour and Dori was checking the startling green eyes for their response time. Bilbo smiled, understanding from the confused expression on Nori’s face that he hadn’t received this sort of attention from his older brother in years. Bilbo rolled his eyes as the thief sat still and allowed his brother to prod at his sides and the fading bruises on his arms. Bilbo’s eyes met Nori’s green ones and the thief nodded once before turning his attention back to Dori. 

Bilbo’s smile deepened and he increased the pressure of the patterns he was drawing ever so slightly, still careful that Thorin would be barely able to feel the brush of his fingers. He met Beorn’s eyes across the hall and the yellow orbs flashed in amusement as the huge man made a show of sniffing the air. Attention caught Gandalf looked up and failing to see what Beorn could merely patted the big man’s arm and returned to watching the flames dance in the hearth. Oin, Gloin and Balin looked up from the card game they were playing alongside the wizard and the skin changer before shrugging and increasing the stakes. Beorn ignored the Istari’s lack of interest and snorted mildly at the dwarves as he smirked across the room back at Bilbo. Bilbo merely raised an eyebrow and increased the pressure of his fingers on Thorin’s side. The skin changer would have to speak out if he disapproved and if he didn’t then Bilbo would just ignore him. 

Thorin’s gasp echoed through the room and Bilbo bit his lower lip, flipping the hand that was still in Thorin’s grip and changing their positions so that the king’s hand was trapped in his. Thorin was now unable to push Bilbo’s hand away so if he wanted the hobbit to stop he was going to either have to talk or resort to using his dwarven strength. Bilbo really hoped he would resort to the later, but would admit to preferring the fight that would follow if he tried to be when Thorin didn’t have wounds that were still knitting together. 

He tilted his head so that he could speak with only Thorin hearing, “Would you object greatly if we took a midnight stroll Thorin?”

%

Thorin could swear Bilbo was trying to kill him. He hadn’t been properly calm since he had walked in on Bilbo in the hot spring. Then there was the almost kiss and the actual kiss. Both of which had made his brain stutter to a stop, although for different reasons. The almost kiss mainly because he was pressed naked against Bilbo’s bare chest, although the fact the hobbit had ended up straddling him while they were both naked had pretty much caused it to shut down altogether. The actual kiss because of the sheer emotion behind it, although he would admit that the tug on his bottom lip had sent heat flooding through his veins. He recognised the heat for what it was, dwarves might be chaste before they found their One, but he was not stupid. So when Bilbo had started drawing patterns on the sensitive skin of his inner wrist Thorin had almost groaned out loud. Unwilling to stop the hobbit and unwilling to draw attention from the rest of the company or their host he had attempted to grit his teeth and wait until Bilbo stopped. When the smaller man switched from using the tips of his fingers to gently scraping his nails Thorin couldn’t take it anymore and clamped his free hand over Bilbo’s. The confused look he had gotten in return had sent his heart rate rocketing and as he gazed into green eyes he realised that there was going to have to be some adaption on his part to public physical contact. He had settled somewhat when Bilbo snuggled into his side, the warmth of the slightly smaller body easing the still dull ache of the several still healing gashes on his ribs. He barely noticed when the hand around his waist started tracing patterns on the tunic so lost in thoughts was he. 

His thoughts weren’t helping his breathing as he was dwelling on just what there was other than kissing. He hadn’t missed the fact Bilbo had said he was willing to show him but not tell him. Although maybe he had just been unwilling to tell him when he hadn’t been completely sure of Thorin’s response. Maybe he could get Bilbo to tell him now. An image flashed into his head of Bilbo straddling his waist and whispering details into his ear. Thorin gasped and realised the hand on his waist was sending shivers over his skin. He also realised he couldn’t grab Bilbo’s hand this time as his own hands were caught. 

The whispered words blowing over the shell of his ear had him closing his eyes momentarily before they finally sunk in. He tilted his head as if in thought. “I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to a midnight stroll. In fact the fresh air sounds lovely after the heat in this room.” He couldn’t hide the slight tremor in his voice and prayed no one was listening to them. 

 

“Excellent,” whispered Bilbo, removing himself slightly from Thorin’s side as he stood. Thorin took the offered hand and smiled warmly as once he was standing Bilbo slipped an arm around his waist. Somehow they made it out into the night without attracting any attention and Thorin smiled down at Bilbo, draping an arm around deceitfully narrow shoulders as he led them down the steps.

They walked in silence for several long moments and Thorin used the time to gather his thoughts. He allowed Bilbo to lead him through the night, only really paying attention to his surroundings when the moonlight became mottled. He blinked his night sensitive eyes and they adjusted to the silver dappled darkness with ease. Bilbo had separated slightly from him and had wandered over to the base of an obviously old and very large tree. From where he was standing Thorin couldn’t tell what type exactly, but as soon as Bilbo crooked a finger at him he lost interest anyway. 

%

Bilbo sank to the ground pulling Thorin down with him, allowing the dwarf to straddle his legs and deliberately putting himself in a slightly weaker position. He didn’t speak, merely held the larger male’s gaze as he traced circles onto bare arms. 

Thorin finally gave in, “Bilbo.” He gasped, “For the love of Mahal how am I supposed to think when you are doing that?” he all but groaned.

Bilbo knew his smile was seductive and he closed the space between them stopping just before their lips met. “You aren’t!” he growled low in his throat before closing the final gap and sealing their lips together. 

He didn’t hold back at all this time tangling his fingers into the dark hair and deliberately dragging his nails over Thorin’s scalp to cause the dwarf to gasp. The dwarf’s groan rumbled in the broad chest and sent goose-bumps shooting over Bilbo’s skin, he tugged slightly on the hair in his grip before he slid his fingers loose and smoothed his hands down the wide shoulders, and narrowing waist until they settled on the narrow hips. 

Thorin had one hand entangled in his own curls and Bilbo gasped into the kiss as a callused thumb brushed over the pointed tip of his ear. The gasp became a groan as long fingers started to slowly trace around the outer edge of his ear, running from the finely pointed tip down to the lobe and back again, before resuming their journey. Thorin’s other hand gripped tightly at his hip and Bilbo couldn’t help but smirk as he realised at least some of his bruises would actually cause him to smile when he felt them. 

He allowed himself to tighten his own grip on Thorin’s hips and drew the dwarf closer to him as he tilted his head back to rest against the tree trunk. Thorin was pretty much straddling his lap now and Bilbo nipped at the lower lip again, this time feeling the shudder it sent through Thorin’s body. He soothed the bite with his tongue before returning to kissing Thorin deeply. The dwarf had caught onto breathing through his nose so Bilbo knew he wouldn’t have to break the kiss any time soon. Above them and somewhere in the distance an owl hooted, scandalised by their actions. Bilbo ignored it and let his hands wander. He felt Thorin pull back slightly as his finger-tips touched the dwarf’s bare thighs, so he started rubbing soothing circles onto the skin, occasionally following the raised line of an old scar. When the dwarf above him had relaxed Bilbo traced the line of taunt muscle along the back of Thorin’s leg, soothing the tunic up with his hands. 

Thorin grew bolder and Bilbo groaned deeply as rough fingers slipped under the edge of his shirt and traced softly over his skin. He clamped his hands on Thorin’s thighs, nails digging slightly into the skin as the fingers slipped along the belt of his loose trousers to grip at the bare skin of his hip. 

%

Thorin drew back panting slightly as he gulped air into his lungs. His head was spinning and he wanted nothing more to keep kissing Bilbo. He bit down on his bottom lip hard as he took in the tussled appearance of the hobbit beneath him. Bilbo’s eyes were closed but as he opened them, even Thorin with his night sight was hard pushed to see the colour in them. His already pounding heart attempted to burst from his chest as he was graced with a lopsided smile and Bilbo sat forward, sliding his hands around as he moved. Thorin would forever deny he squeaked as firm fingers settled against the skin of his lower back, dragging the borrowed tunic to sit in a tucked mess around his waist. 

He pressed himself closer to Bilbo’s front, forgetting momentarily that the hobbit had already seen everything he had to offer. Bilbo’s eyes sparkled in the darkness as he dropped his hands lower and Thorin couldn’t help the groan that escaped him at the light squeeze they gave. Without warning he found himself lying on his back Bilbo hovering over him. Warm fingers were pushing the tunic further up, carful of disturbing his bandages and his shyness fled as he met Bilbo’s mouth in yet another kiss. They broke apart again so the smaller male could pull Thorin’s tunic over his head. It occurred to Thorin that it could be a bitch to find since he had no idea which direction it had been thrown, but he was distracted by Bilbo straddling his bare waist. His throat went dry as he realised Bilbo was unbuttoning his already untucked shirt and he followed the path of the tanned fingers as they slowly opened button after button revealing slightly the slightly paler skin of his chest. Thorin gasped as the fine scars criss-crossing the otherwise smooth skin seemed almost silver in the moonlight and he raised shaking fingers to brush across the quivering stomach muscles. He frowned slightly at the mottled bruising across Bilbo’s skin and sat up slightly so he could catch Bilbo’s mouth with his own. 

%

Bilbo gasped as Thorin shifted under him and gave himself into the kiss easily. He was surprised at how satisfied he was with simply kissing Thorin, and he could feel that the dwarf beneath him was enjoying the activities as much as him. He allowed his hands to wander as Thorin pushed himself completely into a sitting position. At some point he found one of the dwarf’s sweet spots and started to nibble down Thorin’s now arched neck. Remembering the mark he’d seen on Nori’s neck at Rivendell he nipped slightly harder at the join between the strong neck and muscular shoulders. Thorin’s surprised groan echoed around the woodland and strong hands clamped down hard on his hips. Bilbo licked the light mark he’d made, kissing his way along the slightly too prominent collar bone to nip at the same place on the other side. 

Thorin arched further back, tilting his head, his unsteady breathing making his chest heave. Bilbo closed his own eyes and swallowed as one of his hands brushed against the bandages around Thorin’s ribs. As much as he wanted to rush head first into this it wouldn’t be fair on the larger male in his current state. As his hot breath blew across Thorin’s throat strong fingers closed more tightly on his jutting hip bones, marking him with their heat. Bilbo ran his nose up the length of Thorin’s throat as he came to a decision. He planted a soft kiss to slightly open lips, before dropping his head to nip at the stubbled jaw line. Bilbo smirked as the dwarf groaned as he nipped his way back down the long throat, leaving a trail of tiny red marks in his wake. His mind made up he lathered the junction of neck and shoulder, teasing Thorin relentlessly. Hearing the strong voice turn breathy and begging, and pressed so closely together feeling the muscled body quiver Bilbo slipped a hand between them as he bit down hard, sucking to draw blood to the surface of the skin. 

%

Thorin threw his head back as his world went black for a few seconds as Bilbo’s hand closed around his erection. The feel of callused skin on his most sensitive area combined with the sharp teeth at his neck pushed him over the edge. “Dammit Bilbo,” he gasped when he could draw enough breath into his lungs. Falling backwards and taking the hobbit with him as he talked, “Fuck me! What in…Holy shit!” 

%

Bilbo swallowed hard and pressed a chaste kiss to a stunned Thorin’s lips. Hearing the slight rasping of the taller male’s breathing he slipped off him to lie by his side, running his fingers of his clean hand soothingly through the now messed up black hair. The chill of the night’s air must have finally reached Thorin’s bare skin as the already asleep dwarf threw an arm around Bilbo’s middle and drew him closer to his side. Chuckling tiredly Bilbo managed to locate his shirt and somehow managed to cover the dwarf with it, without disturbing him. Cuddling further into the furnace that was Thorin’s body Bilbo allowed himself to doze off. 

%

Bombur worked through the night, eventually ending up with just the skin changer for company as the sky outside took on a softer silvery tinge along its horizon. He stretched stopping his work for a few moments and cracked his cramping fingers. To his left the company slept minus one king and burglar, and to his left sat a softly humming Beorn. Tilting his head Bombur really looked at their host for the first time. He was already aware of the man’s huge size and intimidating appearance, he knew the man’s eyes were yellow and he had a fantastic sense of smell. What he didn’t know was why the large male lived alone except for animals, he didn’t know what made him tick nor why he had helped a complete bunch of strangers, (most of whom were of a race he didn’t seem to hold in high esteem). There was a short moment when he opened his mouth to speak, but something held him back. As he watched a small puppy suck up on the large male and curled up on the top of his foot. Beorn leant forward and scooped the tiny creature up holding it softly in one massive hand before settling it to rest on his tunic clad chest. 

Bombur shook his head and returned to his work leaving the other male alone. If Beorn wanted them to know he would tell them. It was none of his business. A wicked grin crossed his face. Besides he wanted to see Bilbo’s reaction when he got Thorin to try on the leather gear. Merely to check they fit of course, not because at heart Bombur was as much of a prankster as Ori and Bilbo combined. And definitely not because it would be fun to watch their burglar be the one to squirm for once. He just hoped Thorin was hale enough to deal with what Bombur expected Bilbo’s reaction to be. 

He didn’t see Ori raise his head and look sleepily across at him as he started whistling a rather dirty song he’d heard in his travels to the Shire a long time ago. Nor did he see Beorn’s raised eyebrow as the large male finally looked up from his contemplation of the fire.


	68. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin and Bilbo don leathers and fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for someone to do me a picture, please.

Chapter Sixty Eight – Sin.

Nori stretched as he struggled towards wakefulness, his joints still ached, but as the pounding of his head had reduced greatly he wasn’t really worried. He could hear a familiar tune being hummed in the background and lay for a few moments contemplating just who would be whistling a Shire ditty since it obviously wasn’t their hobbit. He pushed up onto his elbows so he could peer around the hall to see better and his mouth dropped open as he realised it was Bombur and the rotund dwarf had been up all night working on the leathers. A wicked spark came into his own eyes as he recalled a certain image in Bilbo’s book and he was quickly on his feet and crossing the room to peer over Bombur’s shoulder. 

“Did you honestly copy the outfit?” he hissed, keeping his voice low so as not to wake a slumbering Beorn. Nori tilted his head a second in confusion as he took in the cute picture the large male made with the puppy asleep on his chest, before shaking himself and turning back to Bombur for his answer. 

“Aye,” Bombur’s voice was all innocence and Nori raised an eyebrow, wondering how he would sell the slightly unorthodox ensemble to Thorin. Bombur chuckled and held up the leather trousers first, Nori’s jaw dropped and he struggled not to laugh at the lecturing tone Bombur took on. “Now you will see that the trousers are made of a soft leather so while they are relatively fitted down to the knee they have a fair amount of give. I have added extra padding to the knees and the areas over which his mail fastens, this does not detract from their shape and will not interfere with said mail because of the clean cut.” 

Bombur smirked as Nori struggled to retain his mirth before donning his serious face, “Now I made the armour to be worn both under mail and as leather armour as itself.” He gestured with a dramatic flair to the sleeveless vest he had created, “You see here the leather is over lapped at the edges of the chest piece and sides, the same with the back. The ties are to help with manoeuvrability. Although it is a simple leather vest I did make the leather shoulders and neck guard and as you can see the buckles on the straps mean they can be worn over mail as well as just the leather armour. The wrist guards and belt are a more practical approach to the style we normally use.” He turned to look at a shaking Nori, “Well what do you think?”

“Oh Mahal It’s perfect,” Nori shook his head, “You are a cruel, cruel dwarf Bombur.”

“I am not!” smirked the rotund dwarf, “I merely have a different sense of humour.”

That did it and Beorn was startled awake by the pair’s ringing laughter. Him stomping from the hall (puppy now clinging desperately to his hair) awoke the rest of the company. 

Breakfast was a lively affair (and rather late in the morning) during which no one dared ask what had become of their king and their burglar the previous night. When Thorin appeared in the doorway looking well groomed and quite clearly alone all conversation stopped. He eyed them all suspiciously before snorting and flopping down beside a shocked Bofur helped himself to some breakfast. He ignored the whispering that started up around him as his tunic shifted to reveal the obvious bite mark at the junction of his neck and shoulder, merely muttering, “Can someone please pass the coffee?” and tearing a hunk of crusty bread with his teeth. 

%

Gandalf paused at the door way into the hall and as he counted heads realised they were still a hobbit short. He turned away from breakfast and started to search Beorn’s lands for the small male. He found him by the edge of the pasture and stopped short at the image of the middle aged hobbit walking delicately along the top of the rickety fence with nary a sound. The amber-honey coloured hair now hung to his shoulders and swayed gently in the wind where it wasn’t caught up in an intricate braid finished with a dwarven clasp. That the smaller male felt at peace here showed in the lack of waistcoat and bracers he supported, along with the peaceful smile and happy melody filling the air. Knowing better than to try and creep up on the smaller male Gandalf cleared his throat and waited patiently for Bilbo’s attention to fall on him. 

Bilbo looked up and repressed a groan. He couldn’t be bothered to deal with the Istari, not when he was having one of the best days he had had in a long while. He stared across the grass at the tall male for several long moments before making up his mind. 

“Gandalf.” He greeted coolly, hopping down from the fence and crossing the grass, “To what do I owe this interruption.”

“Bilbo,” Gandalf cleared his throat once again reminded of Belladonna but not daring to bring the hobbit’s mother into the conversation. “I don’t really want to disturb you but I wanted to apologise for my actions and words the other day. Also to offer my apologies for how I have treated you on the journey so far.” He paused not really thinking he would get an answer but secretly wishing for one as it would let him know how to proceed. Switching his gaze from Bilbo’s calm, but strangely coloured eyes he stared across the grass. “You are right I do not know you, in fact other than your name and memories of you as a small kit I haven’t really bothered to know you. I know nothing of what has happened in your life and I obviously was not there for any of the important moments. If you would let me I would like to make the attempt to make amends for the wrongs I have done you.”

Bilbo pondered the Istari’s words wishing he could just throw the apology back at the old man but Gandalf had been great friends with his mother and his grandfather before her and he owed the man a small explanation. It wasn’t the wizard’s fault he hadn’t had a normal tweenhood. “It will take a while for me to accept your apology Gandalf for while I may remember your fireworks fondly you have no place in my heart or memories other than what my mother told me.” He sighed and kept his gaze on the lined face above him, “You are right in saying you know little of me and I doubt the rangers gossiped of what they found when they came to our aid during the Fell Winter. You were not there when I lost my parents and I am sorry no one told you of their passing as I know you were great friends with my mother. Nor were you there when I became heir to the Thraindom of Tookborough and heir apparent to the Thraindom of the Shire when my uncle died of the fading. You were not their when I came of age and had to take up the mantle of _The _Baggins of Bag End. Nor were you there when I received my many piercings and tattoos, when I got my scars, when I learnt to cook, fight, sing or love. It will take time Gandalf but for my mother’s sake I am willing to let bygones be bygones and start over. Just give me time to acclimatise to this and give yourself time to fully know me. I am not the simple hobbit everyone here believes me to be and I can see from your face you now know that.”__

__Gandalf blinked slowly as his brain tried to acclimatise to the information he’d just been given. It kept sticking on one point, “Thaindom?” he croaked and watched in disbelief as Bilbo nodded. “Of both Tookborough and the Shire?” Bilbo nodded again and he closed his eyes. “Well shit!” he stated sitting down heavily on the grass beside the confused looking hobbit and not hearing two sets of dwarven footsteps behind him. “Shit,” he repeated again, “Your grandfather is going to kill me. Scratch that most of the Shire will kill me! I spirited away their equivalent of their crown prince!” His voice had risen towards the end and he allowed his staff to fall beside him with a dull thud._ _

__“WHAT!?” Two voices sounded in unison causing the wizard to jump and Bilbo to groan, turning with a guilty expression to a shell shocked Nori and Ori._ _

__“Erm crap,” Bilbo muttered, watching the two pale dwarfs carefully, “It is nowhere near as bad as it sounds.”_ _

__“CROWN PRINCE!” roared Nori, as Ori stood making goldfish impressions beside him._ _

__Bilbo made shushing motions but Nori’s scream had obviously been heard as there was a pounding of feet on wooden boards and Bilbo hung his head for a few seconds taking calming breaths. He flung his head back and stood as tall as he was able, eyes flashing with pride and strength pouring off his slight frame in waves. “Silence!” he snapped, before making his tone calmer, “In which conversation was I supposed to inform any of you of this fact? Maybe when you all invaded my home and called me useless and a burglar. Or when the heavens were pissing on us or when we were captured by trolls or running from orcs. Or maybe I should have mentioned it when we were in the home of the unbaraki? Or when we were in the middle of nowhere with you all just starting to trust me? Maybe I should have screamed it when we were among fighting stone giants or I was hanging off a cliff ledge praying to every deity I knew that I wouldn’t fall. Perhaps I should have thrown Thorin’s rescue back in his face as he flung harsh words born of terror and worry at me, belittled his heroics by announcing it then.” His eyes flashed as he growled low in his throat, “Maybe you think a better time would have been when we were all exhausted and battered? When we were running from warg riders and Azog? When we were clinging to the tree? Maybe I should have announced it to Azog and hoped that my station would have spared Thorin’s life and the life of you all.” He sighed and allowed his shoulders to slump, “It is merely a title it means little to me hasn’t for many years, it is only one side of who I am and I didn’t think it made any difference to who I was on this journey.” He raised his eyes and met Thorin’s shocked but accepting ones, “I didn’t think it would change how this group saw me.”_ _

__An uncomfortable silence fell over the company as Bilbo didn’t look at anyone but Thorin. Kili shifted uncomfortably as it sunk in that they still didn’t know everything about their hobbit._ _

__“Awesome!” breathed Fili finally breaking the tension, “Our newest family member is a prince,” he laughed merrily as he spun Balin around, “Oh Mahal can you see the expressions on the old farts’ faces when they learn not only has uncle finally chosen an One, but he has picked someone who is of a different race, and then they have to take in that the royal consort is a prince among his own people.”_ _

__Thorin’s laugh soon joined Fili’s as he stepped forward and gently took both of Bilbo’s hands between his own, dropping a chaste kiss on the back of each as he stared down into soft blue eyes, “Then they are even more fools for letting you go,” he whispered low enough that no-one else would hear. Bilbo relaxed and Thorin let go of his hands and slid his arms around the smaller male’s waist pulling him flush against his chest and dropping his head to press their lips together. “And their loss is my gain,” he breathed as he pulled back._ _

__%  
Bombur’s warm chuckle broke the moment and everyone turned to peer at the rotund dwarf. “What?” he asked innocently, “It certainly explains a lot about our hobbit,” he sassed, throwing Bilbo a wink, “I think we should all just start to expect him to not be anything we have ever thought.” He waited until Bilbo’s dirty laugh ran out over the grounds, “I’ll also take this opportunity to say that while you are all gathered the leathers are ready and I would be grateful if you tried them on.”_ _

__Bilbo wandered up to Bombur’s side as the company made their dutiful way inside, “You are a rotten beast!” he muttered as he passed carefully averting his eyes and heading to his own pack. He shouldered the almost empty bag and passing Bombur on his escape from the hall slipped a small velvet wrapped gift into the work worn hands, “But then you couldn’t be my brother if you were nice and innocent and sweet.” He turned slightly at Bombur’s chuckle at a muffled groan from the gaggle of dwarves around the table. “Oh crap!” he breathed at the sight that greeted him, “You are an evil genius Bombur.” He turned with a smirk, as he let his eyes rove, “Of course you know this means war.” He smiled innocently and slipped out of the doors._ _

__Bombur watched him go with a wary eye and then shrugged turning back to the gift in his hands. He unwrapped the velvet carefully and gasped as the early afternoon sun caught the engraved edges of the star bursts. The velvet fluttered to the floor forgotten as he held the miniature master piece up to the light to get a better look at it. He hadn’t realised Bilbo was making the gifts by hand but the engravings of his family names let him know the hobbit was no amateur hand at metal work, he shot a quick glance at Thorin who was struggling with the buckles on his armour the green bead in his hair catching the light, he would also hazard a guess that their burglar was skilled at stone work._ _

__Thorin swore multiple times as he fought his way into the unfamiliar designed leather armour, he had to admit once it was on it was comfortable and as new as it was easy to move about it. The buckles annoyed him, as did the ties, but he realised he would quickly get used to them and once he had, the armour would be much easier to get into than the traditional dwarven design. He glanced up long enough to see Bilbo disappearing outside and uttered a breath of relief that his hobbit wouldn’t be watching him fight his way into the new gear, all the while fighting down the disappointment that the hobbit wouldn’t see him in the leather gear as he knew he looked good in leather. He shrugged and finally smiled as he felt the smooth, supple black material move with him. He raised his eyes and met Dwalin’s grey ones, a challenging smirk passed across his features and as one they rushed for their weapons and then out of the main doors._ _

__The company formed a circle around them as they squared off and Thorin felt his heart start to pound as he hefted a dwarven axe in one hand and swirled the elven sword in the other. His first dive took him passed Dwalin and he had to spin to meet the warrior’s retaliatory stroke. The armour was so light and so ridiculously easy to move in that Thorin found himself easily keeping out of the larger dwarf’s longer reach. They danced in a deadly pattern for nearly a full bell until Dwalin stumbled on a loose rock allowing Thorin to rest the tip of his blade at the warrior’s throat. His chest heaving Thorin glanced around and stepped back as his old friend pulled himself to his feet, “That was a good match.” He stated feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins, “It is a shame you decided to forgo your boots as your foot wouldn’t have turned in them.”_ _

__“Aye Thorin it is strange to be fighting in bare feet,” agreed Dwalin, “but I think out burglar might disagree.” At Thorin’s confused look he pointed with the handle of his axe over the other dwarf’s shoulder._ _

__Thorin spun and couldn’t help licking his lips at the sight that greeted him. Honey curls pulled back into an intricate braid, eyes flashing dark green stood Bilbo. Thorin allowed his eyes to rake over the slender male’s form, suddenly appreciating leather armour all the more. His hobbit looked deadly as he stood with feet shoulder width apart, the dark brown of his aged leather clinging like a second skin, he held two short daggers in his hands and the elven blade was strapped to his waist. That he raised a challenging eyebrow merely started Thorin’s heart pounding all the more._ _

__Silence settled over the company as they watched their king and their burglar circle each other. Bilbo’s steps were light, barely bending the grass as he stepped easily around the larger dwarf, in contrast Thorin’s steps were sure and steady his feet planted firmly on the earth. When they finally clashed it was in an explosion of movement and clashing blades. It took only seconds of observation for the dwarves to see they were well matched, because while Thorin might have the longer reach and greater strength, Bilbo was light on his feet and well versed in taking down larger opponents. Thorin’s dwarven stamina was soon put to the test as Bilbo upped the speed of his attacks and Nori’s gasp told the rest of the company they were watching an expert go against their king. Dwalin was dancing on his toes with excitement, with Fili and Kili starting the bets upped the ante. The sudden end to the sound of clashing metal and Ori’s yelp as a blade landed near his bare feet along with Oin’s growl as he ducked an axe told the spectators that each combatant had lost a blade._ _

__Beorn and Gandalf joined the watching dwarves as the fight went on, Beorn placing bets on Bilbo with Gandalf declining to put his money on either of them. If the dwarves had thought the two were moving fast before, they were shown just how wrong they had been. Reduced to single blades, Bilbo’s single dagger against Thorin’s elven blade, they spun and dodged blows that would have landed on a lesser fighter. Nearly a full bell later and both of their chests were heaving, the small portion of bare skin visible glistening with sweat as both gave it their all, neither willing to back down. Bifur suddenly pointing and yelling overshadowed twin cries of triumph as the fight ended. Many pairs of eyes were rubbed as the dwarves, skin-changer and Istari blinked in disbelief at the final. Thorin’s blade was at Bilbo’s throat, while the hobbit’s was pointing at the artery that ran across the dwarf’s groin, his hand on Thorin’s sword hand._ _

__“Sweet mercy,” breathed Gloin as the two separated and bowed to each other, “I haven’t seen a fight like that in a good many decades.”_ _

__Oin elbowed him in the ribs, “Oh shush brother, they were both hurt and both shouldn’t be fighting.” Balin grabbed the healer’s wrist silencing him as he tapped a message on the wrinkled skin._ _

__Fili and Kili merely stared at Bilbo and Thorin in awed silence, their young eyes saying more than words could express. Across the circle from them Ori was once again doing an impression of a particularly stunned fish, while Dwalin had his shoulder in a crushing grip as the warrior stared at the two in disbelief.  
Nori was shaking slightly as he realised once again just how lucky he’d been at the tavern at the start of their journey. Bofur by his side was on his knees beside a Dori who was sitting in shock, neither of them seemed to be able to take their eyes from the pair. _ _

__Bilbo finally tore his gaze away from Thorin’s and glanced around the circle, “I think we broke them.”_ _

__Thorin nodded, “Aye that we might have, I really need to stop underestimating you.”_ _

__“What you think I was just a pretty face?”_ _

__Thorin growled low in his throat and took a step towards Bilbo, “Not when you’re dressed like that.” He stated his voice deep with hunger._ _

__Bilbo’s laugh bounced around the company as he pulled the leather clad dwarf towards him by a slender hip, “Oh really,” he purred pressing against Thorin’s front, “If you want me… You’ll just have to catch me!” He pressed a kiss to Thorin’s open one and without breaking stride managed to grope the dwarf’s leather clad arse and scoop his blade up. He stood at a gap in the encircling dwarves and smirked as he slid the blade home allowing his eyes to darken as he raked his gaze over Thorin’s body, “That is if you think you can stand the chase.” He quipped as he darted for the orchard path._ _

__Thorin’s deep chuckle shook the company from their shock and they watched with wide eyes as their king took off at a run after their burglar._ _

__“Well that was unexpected,” stated Gandalf calmly before he turned and walked into the lengthening shadows surrounding the hall._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin’s leathers were taken from this picture (unfortunately I don’t own this either) http://german.fansshare.com/gallery/photos/11888076/underworld-rise-of-the-lycans-wallpaper-lucian-sonya/
> 
> Bilbo’s leathers were taken from this picture (again not mine : (,), Raze’s outfit not Lucian’s.  
> http://e3productions.files.wordpress.com/2010/03/underworld-rise-of-the-lycans-001.jpg


	69. Slow and Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beorn ponders while Bofur and Dori have a moment of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey does anyone who reads this story watch teen wolf? If you do does anyone know where I can but season 3? I need my Stiles and Isaac fix. Puppies please. *Pouts*

Chapter Sixty Nine – Slow and Easy. 

 

Dwalin turned to look around the still shell shocked company, “Can someone explain what just happened for me please?” he pleaded unable to help his eyes darting to the path the hobbit and king had taken. “Anyone?” his shoulders slumped, “No-one?” he turned desperately, “Ori?”

Dazed brown eyes met his as Ori raised a hand to run it through his auburn hair, “Erm pass?”

Dwalin watched as the scribe chewed his lower lip and suddenly found it hard to keep his mind on the question he’d just asked, “Really,” he gulped, “You don’t know?” He grabbed Ori’s hand and slowly started to draw him away from the rest of the company, “Shame that.” He saw the exact second Ori caught on and followed the slight raise of a delicate eyebrow before dragging his eyes down to Ori’s lips. 

“Aye Dwalin a right deep shame,” growled Ori flipping their hands so he was holding Dwalin’s tightly, he tilted his head to one side and was met with a wide grin. The two waited until they were out of sight of the company before breaking into a sprint. Ori pulled Dwalin to a stop and pushed him backwards until the warrior was pressed against the wooden support of the doorway of the hot spring building, he growled deep in his chest as he pressed their mouths together, before kissing his way down the muscled neck.

“Sweet Yvanna Ori!” gasped Dwalin as the scribe licked a trail of fire down his throat and nimble fingers made short work of the ties on his armour, “Ori we are outside,” he protested half-heartedly.

Ori barely paused in what he was doing, “Didn’t bother you before,” he muttered sliding the leather jerkin off Dwalin’s shoulders. He paused and glanced into Dwalin’s grey eyes for a second, “But if you insist.” Before the warrior could react to the mischief on his face Ori, tripped them sideways and into the darkness of the hot spring building. “Better?” he asked innocently from his place sprawled across Dwalin’s chest.

“Much,” grumbled Dwalin, and Ori merely smiled and started kissing and nipping his way down the larger dwarf’s now bare torso. A graze of teeth along his hip bone had Dwalin gasping, and Ori’s smirk widening. 

“Let’s get out of these clothes and make use of that hot spring aye?” Ori croaked as Dwalin eventually started to reciprocate his attentions.

“Aye, sounds like a plan,” muttered Dwalin. 

%

Dori glanced around and noticed Ori had somehow slipped away with Dwalin again. He resisted the urge to sigh and cradle his head in his hands, in doing so his eyes landed on Bofur folded on the ground beside him. He tilted his head and realised the miner was dressed head to toe in leather, Dori frowned wondering how he hadn’t noticed this earlier or how he hadn’t noticed just how muscled the be-hatted dwarf was. The leather jerkin showed off Bofur’s arms and unconsciously Dori reached forwards to trace the lines of a Khazdul runic prayer of protection. He followed the dark lines, marvelling at the smoothness of the pale skin under his fingertips, the soft velvet texture over muscles like steel cords caught his imagination and he barely noticed Bofur’s gasp or the fact the miner twisted the limb so he could follow the tattoo in its spiral down to his wrist. 

Bofur swallowed hard as Dori became absorbed in tracing the tattoo on his skin. He’d jumped slightly when the well-spoken dwarf had first touched his bare skin, then the trace of rough finger tips over normally hidden pelt had sent goose-bumps across his shoulders. He bit his lower lip and final captured Dori’s questioning fingers with his, causing hazel eyes to fly to his own. Smiling softly he raised his free hand to his lips indicating the other dwarf to be quiet and pushed to his feet not releasing Dori’s hand so he had to follow. Fili and Kili were causing a loud scene in the middle of the remaining dwarves and so ignoring Beorn’s eyes on him Bofur drew Dori away from the company. He reluctantly let go of Dori’s hand and offered him his elbow instead. Dori linked him happily and Bofur felt his heart skip slightly at the wide smile he was granted. 

“Dori?” he queried hoping what he was going to ask wouldn’t offend the other dwarf, “Why were you so fascinated with my tattoo?”

Dori flushed slightly and Bofur greedily drank in the delicate flush staining his cheeks, “I…you see…well…” Dori took a deep breath and Bofur stayed quiet hoping he would find the words himself. Dori pulled them into the shade of a willow and swung around so Bofur was leaning with his back against the tree and they were standing face to face. He reached his free hand towards the tattoo again, fingertips just barely brushing the skin. “I know all dwarves have at least one tattoo given when they come of age, normally their family symbol. It is tradition and not shocking if they choose to get more or if they choose to leave that as their only tattoo. I know some of us…like Master Dwalin…have our histories marked on our skin, some choose symbols or runes to represent specific memories…like Master Gloin and the ink he wears to symbolise the birth of his son. I never got any more marks than my coming of age one, I never found anything worth inking on my skin. So to me that you have such a personal prayer inked onto your skin amazed me slightly.” He looked up and gazed into Bofur’s eyes, curling his hand fully around said prayer, “I will admit that it hadn’t occurred to me that you would have inkings,” he muttered leaning forwards so their foreheads were touching. He felt himself flush slightly, “I have to also admit that it wasn’t the tattoo that first caught my attention.”

“Oh?” Bofur’s voice was light and Dori breathed a small sigh of relief, “Just what did catch your attention miz meri?” 

“Ah well,” Dori cleared his throat, “I noticed you were dressed head to toe in leather and then I noticed your muscles. Bofur?” he yelped at the end as strong fingers closed on his hips. 

“Can I kiss ye Dori?” Bofur’s voice was deeper than Dori had ever heard it. 

“Aye Bofur,” he gasped, “You need never ask.” His fingers curled into the ties at the front of Bofur’s leather jerkin as their lips met.

%

Beorn watched the two couples escape with an amused eye. He had been surprised that the bunny and his dwarf had finally gotten together, and had gone from regretting bring his past up to the dwarf to wondering if it had perhaps done some good. He was impressed with the skill of the round red haired dwarf and had admired the leather armour that had been created in such a short space of time, even going so far as to considering asking for some to be made for himself before discarding the idea when he realised he’d have to strip out of it to change. The fight between the hobbit and dwarf had reaffirmed that they were probably the two most dangerous beings in his home…and yes he was including himself in that assessment…at the present moment. If the two could learn to fight back to back he would guarantee they could decimate any foe they came across, and if that was them fighting while injured he didn’t want to see then fight when whole. He shook his shaggy head when Ori and Dwalin escaped, he liked puppy he really did and the tattooed dwarf was entirely too much like himself for him not to be fond of, almost like his cub. The retreat of Dori and Bofur caused him to chuckle, they were another two who confused him. He could smell the mate bond on them whenever they were near him, but they acted like they hadn’t completed it. He huffed slightly, dwarves were strange creatures and nothing like the rumours and hearsay he had heard about them. They were passionate and protective, they trusted him, often showed emotion and seemed to take pleasure in simple things like any sane race. They enjoyed good food, hadn’t complained about the lack of meat at his table, respected his friends. They could love and grieve the same as him. 

His eyes softened as they fell on the lion cub and the sparrow chick. They were mischievous, but with a loyalty that would surpass any other race. He frowned as he watched the two tussle on the ground, they were obviously hardy as the chick’s ribs couldn’t yet be fully healed and it was rolling around with the cub and barely flinching. He studied them more carefully, the blonde one was carefully avoiding landing any blows on the dark one’s ribs. Beorn nodded, it made sense that those two would think in sync, more sense than he supposed they realised. It was almost like they were of one soul that had been two large to be bound in one body and had flowed between the two. His torn heart ached a fresh at the merry laughter falling from their young mouths and yet it felt lighter than it had done in a long while. If these dwarves were successful in reclaiming their home then he may even travel Mirkwood himself and visit them, if only to hear these two laugh again. 

His eyes slid from them onto the forms of the crested lizard and badger, those two were a different sort of puzzle. Lizard appeared more true to the tales told of dwarven characters on the surface, but Beorn had watched him carefully and was starting to realise it was all a mask put on to keep strangers at arms’ length so he wouldn’t be hurt or caught out again. Beorn narrowed his yellow eyes slightly as the lizard leant heavily against the badger’s chest, he would have never place the two of them as harmonious, but then he supposed he had judged merely on outwards signs. Badger, despite the orc axe embedded in his skull, was smart. Probably as smart as the puppy. He was cunning after a fashion and often acted the fool to keep others at bay, in his own way he wore a mask like lizard. Beorn nodded, if they had managed to see beneath the masks and walls the other had put up and wormed their way passed them then they were well suited. 

Beorn rolled his shoulders and let his eyes travel around the rest of the relaxed dwarves. Bunny had been right about the two oldest members of the company, but Beorn doubted any outside interference would shift the status-quo between the two unless they chose to let it. They were like an ancient oak, bend to the wind and yet when it was over still standing straight and true. He wondered if they thought themselves too old to be embarking on a romance or if they were just worried about how it would affect their friendship. He watched as Balin wrapped a gentle hand around Oin’s wrist and froze, eyes closing as he breathed in deeply barely supressing the infuriated groan. What if they just hadn’t realised what they felt for the other? They merely thought it was because of the two centuries’ long friendship they shared. Beorn’s eyes flew open and he glowered at them for a few moments before he shook the urge to interfere off and turned his gaze on the last two of the dwarven company. 

The two red haired dwarves were sitting side by side in the warm autumn sun, they had their legs outstretched and were leaning back on their hands. Beorn chuckled as he realised the largest one had a new hair ornament and the fierce looking one seemed almost put out by the fact. He wondered when all of the company would realise the bunny saw them all as family. He groaned… family… that was what bunny had lost to make him so vicious, maybe he had found somebody he could tell his history too without getting pitying looks. He cast a glance around the relaxing dwarves as he thought, then again he wouldn’t burden the small male with it until he was sure they were all safe. Beorn rubbed his forehead and turned to walk into the shady hall behind him. Somehow he had come to care for these creatures filling up his home and he had to hope that he wouldn’t lose them the same way he had lost nearly everything else. He paused at the edge of the door way as he caught sight of the wizard hunched over, wrinkled face radiating grief. He obviously wasn’t the only one to care and neither was he the only one who didn’t know what he could do to help.


	70. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the hunter becomes the prey and swallowed whole.

Chapter Seventy – Closer.

 

Thorin caught up to Bilbo just as his hobbit reached the shade of the trees and in one quick move swung him round and pressed him back against the rough bark of an old tree. He plastered himself to the front of the shorter male and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. At the back of his mind he knew he was acting completely out of character but his blood was heated from the fight and his body was reacting to the sight of Bilbo dressed head to toe in leather so he gave into the impulse to kiss him. The part of his mind that noted it was out of character also noticed Bilbo didn’t seem to mind as the hobbit was returning his kiss with as much fire, strong hands already weaving into his hair and blunt nails dragging across his scalp. Gasping for breath he broke the kiss only to feel the air leave his lungs as his hobbit swung them around and slammed his back hard against the tree. Bilbo’s eyes were once again almost black as he started to kiss down Thorin’s neck, he scrabbled his fingers against the bark under his hands to attempt to ground himself as long fingers were making short work of the buckles and ties on his armour. Those fingers were soon on his bare chest and stomach, skilfully skirting around his still stitched wounds and as a callused thumb grazed over a slightly less painful bruise Thorin gritted his teeth against the desperate moan that threatened to fall from his lips as the pain blended with pleasure. He narrowed his eyes at his hobbit’s almost smug smirk, convincing himself he had control of himself before the brush of cool fingers just at the waistband of his trousers had his eyes fluttering closed and a low groan escaping his clenched teeth despite himself. He dug his blunt nails into the tree behind him as he finally focused on Bilbo, the hobbit flashed him one last smirk as he dropped to his knees. Thorin only had a few seconds of rational thought to wonder what his hobbit was up to when without warning the hot wet heat engulfed him and he lost any capabilities of being able to do more than grip the trunk behind him and gasp desperately. His knees began to shake but strong hands on his hips kept him pinned against the bark and while he could feel it scratching against his bare back he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

%

Beorn had sat beside the wizard in silence for several long hours. None of the dwarfen company had come into the hall to disturb them and neither of the two had felt much like conversation. The silence was only broken when Gandalf finally raised his eyes to meet Beorn’s and sighed heavily. “I believe I may have screwed up rather spectacularly Master Beorn.”

Beorn raised a bushy eyebrow and merely nodded, not trusting himself to find the right words. Gandalf looked sharply at him, “I don’t just mean with Bilbo although if his mother was hear I believe I may find myself being literally roasted and possibly used for target practice at the same time.” Beorn watched as the wizard rubbed a gnarled hand over his worn face. “I made a promise a long time ago to the White Council, one I always intended on keeping.” Admitted Gandalf his voice quiet, Beorn tilted his head interested in where the wizard was going with this and waved a hand to keep the old man talking. Gandalf raised an eyebrow at his interest but nodded, “However I also made a promise to Thorin Oakenshield that I would help him regain his people’s home. I never expected the two to clash. The dragon has been a worry to me for a long time, a dark shape that while maybe currently not important in the grand scheme of things at the moment has the potential to become a threat to middle earth should the darkness that we never actually full defeated start to stir. Then I met Thrain and everything seemed to fall into place and I offered my aid to the dwarves. Now though, Radagast was troubled by the darkness that plagues what used to be the green wood and followed a trail back to its source. He found that source to be Dol Guldur.” It was Gandalf’s turn to watch impassively as Beorn flinched. “I see you know what that means. He found a necromancer there and also a Morgul blade born by a shade…a wraith. I brought this to the White Council when they congregated to oppose the dwarves’ quest and they have asked me to investigate there myself.” The wizard sighed and rested his head in his hands. Beorn found himself moved and placed a large hand on the wizard’s shoulder. The old man looked at him with eyes that showed just how much evil and pain he’d seen in his long life. “How do I keep my promise to both Master Beorn? Even for ones such as myself and Radagast it is impossible to be in two places at once.”

Beorn nodded as he carefully chose his words, “I do not think you can Master wizard. However if you explain to them the nature of the request from this White Council I am sure while they may not be happy, the dwarves and bunny would understand the importance of the matter.” He paused and removed his hand from Gandalf’s shoulder to scrub it across his face, he suddenly felt tired and felt every inch of his six hundred years. “I am not well versed in the actions of dwarves Master Wizard, nor do I know much of the world outside my home other than the sheer unarguable fact that Goblins, orcs and wargs are an evil that must be wiped out, however if it would put your mind at ease I would give what aid I could to your friends until they reach the boundaries of the Mirkwood. I would offer it further but I have my own lands to look to and the elves have never been overly fond of my race.” He frowned his face darkening in remembrance, “The dwarves are not the only race the elves of Mirkwood turned their backs on in their hour of need. My own race was destroyed because their king turned our envoy away without any aid when goblins began to invade our home in the mountains. I lost my wife Bjarndýr and my son Akarn, before I was taken to fight as a slave for their entertainment. My people were a peaceful folk with little need to fight, only those of us with a more violent animal form had any hope of defending ourselves. I dare not enter the Mirkwood.” He stopped speaking his chest heaving and becoming aware of the heavy silence of more than one body in the room. He turned with angry eyes to the door only to be taken by surprise as one golden and one dark missile hit him and hugged him tightly around the waist. 

“What?” he managed to growl, even as their grips tightened. He froze torn between flinging free of their grasps and sinking into the comfort they offered. The sparrow was muttering curses in the language of dwarves under his breath, while the lion had his head buried in Beorn’s chest and seemed to be shaking. Beorn raised his hands and gently placed them on the small beings’ backs. He looked at the wizard in confusion and saw a softness in the old eyes. He nodded slightly and closing his eyes allowed himself to enjoy his first proper hug in over three centuries. 

%

Darkness had fallen over Beorn’s lands when Thorin and Bilbo finally made their appearance back at the hall. Fili and Kili had refused to leave Beorn’s side and were still seated by his side, although they had finally cooled from their anger and where now telling him the tall of the three trolls with great detail Beorn chuckling at the impressions they were doing, while the rest of the company sat around the table staring at the brother’s in glee.

“And then Master Boggins turned to Uncle and what did he say Ki?” Fili leaned around Beorn’s form to look at his brother.

Kili pulled himself up so he was sitting tall, ‘“Anything you wish to say to me Master dwarf?” and he sounded so sweet and innocent that when he turned to the wizard we all felt ourselves relaxing, and he said “Master Wizard, same question?” Me and Kili were sulking because he was angry at us or so we thought but we noticed that Uncle and Gandalf stepped back when he put his hands on his hips and glowered at them. Then he let loose, Kili coughed and managed to get his voice to hit the same pitch as Bilbo’s, ‘ “Now let me explain something, Be offended all you want Master dwarf, but if it wasn't for the fact Bombur, Bofur, Fili, Kili and Ori were in as much danger as the rest of you I would have happily left you to your own devices. None of the rest of you respect or even like me. I can live without them, but I am fed up of the attitude of Master Dwalin and yourself. Whatever stick you both have up your arse when it comes to regarding me, remove it. Promptly!" Oh it was good,’” chuckled Kili still ignorant of the two standing in the door.

“Aye,” agreed Fili almost bouncing in place, “I don’t think I have ever seen Uncle look so shocked. He looked like Amad that time we turned up back home covered in mud and practically naked.” He giggled a bit and smiled up at Beorn, “You’ll never guess what Master Boggins did next.” His blue eyes shone as the giant man raised an enquiring eyebrow, “He turned on the wizard.” Beside them Gandalf groaned and slapped his forehead getting a round of chuckles, Fili grinned at him not quite forgiving the wizard for upsetting Master Boggins, but not fully angry at him anymore. “Oh yes he gave it to you quiet good didn’t he?” Fili tried to attempt Bilbo’s voice but didn’t quite manage as well as his younger brother, “Ah no Master Wizard I have words for you as well. Stay!" We all looked on in shock as the wizard did as he was told, well I did and I assume everyone else did. Master Boggins just ignored us and continued to rip Gandalf a new one. "You Master Wizard are a menace. I do not trust you. Yes, yes I know I am a hobbit, sweetness and light and all that, doesn't mean I trust you. At all in any shape or form." Gandalf seemed to rally as he drew up as if to speak and Bilbo pointed a finger at him completely un-intimidated by the fact he’s a bloody wizard. " ‘You want reasons? Fine! _You _vandalised my property after I had politely told you to go away. _You _invited strangers to _my _home, without any prior warning to me. What else?’ Fili turned to Gandalf “Master Boggins had you terrified at the time I didn’t understand it but I do now, then I was just upset that I’d made him angry at me. I liked him. Anyway he stood there tapping his foot and pretending to think as his eyes travelled over the rest of us, I don’t know what he saw but his voice went deadly, “Oh yes Master Wizard I have an even better one than those! How about you beggared off in a sulk knowing where we had stopped was dangerous, muttering about stubborn dwarves. You threw a temper tantrum like a toddler when a King, a leader, didn't just take your 'no' as an answer and wanted a reason why! You stormed off without any warning to the rest of us knowing we were in danger. You didn't even manage to make it back in time to save us. That was up to Ori!"’______

______“Aye. ‘Twas right terrifying when he turned to us after that, but he reverted back to the Master Boggins me and Fi knew and loved and started to fuss over Bombur, Bofur, Ori and ourselves.” Kili stated tugging at Beorn’s arm so the giant looked at him, he opened his mouth to say something else but Bilbo stepped forward into the firelight and he froze._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah but Ki my favourite part was Ori slapping Dwalin around the head and telling him off.” Bilbo raised an eyebrow as Kili and Fili turned their shocked eyes to Ori, “Oh yes boys told him that next time I’d let him get eaten.” He chuckled. “I don’t think poor Dwalin has ever been the same since.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dwalin chuckled, “Aye little bugger wormed his way into my attentions at that moment and has stayed firmly entrenched.” Dwalin shot a mock offended Ori a cheerful grin and hauled him across the table by the straps of his leathers, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he stated simply pressing a firm kiss to Ori’s slightly open ones._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ack!” Squarked Nori, flapping his hands “Put him down he’s my baby brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Agreed,” groaned Dori, burying his head in Bofur’s neck so he didn’t have to watch._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ori’s rolling laugh washed over everyone as Bilbo and Thorin slipped onto seats at the table, “Ah quiet you two.” He mock pouted mimicking Dori’s voice. “Firstly I am not the one who showed up in front of the entire company with my hair undone and a claiming bite on my neck.” He pointed at a brilliantly red Nori, before turning his wicked smirk at Bofur and his eldest brother, “Nor did it take me a bottle of Master Beorn’s liqueur and Bilbo feeling my One up for me to make a move!” he winked at Bilbo across the table, “Of course I also physically molested him several times and then jumped him in front of the company.” He smiled innocently as Dwalin muttered from behind where he was hiding on his folded arms and patted the warrior on the shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“That is true,” rumbled Gloin from where he was staring grumpily at the hair ornament in Bombur’s hair, “The noises you two and those brats made kept us all very uncomfortable.” He turned away from Bombur and smirked at Bifur and Nori, “Although those two found a suitable enough way to keep themselves distracted,” he turned with a glower to his brother, “This bugger hid his hearing trumpet in his pack as soon as Ori dragged Dwalin off.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oin just smiled smugly, “Ah you’re just jealous ye couldn’t do the same ya awld bugger.” He stated in a sing song voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______Balin growled at him from further down the table, “Aye ye right I was and ye rubbed it in ye bugger sitting there grinning like a tunnel wolf with a kill.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bombur’s laugh broke like thunder, “Must admit despite the darkness and rukhs we’ve had to deal with on the journey there have been some every entertaining moments as well. Most of them with Bilbo or Ori behind them.” He rolled his eyes at the identical innocently offended expressions that the two were supporting even as Bifur cut him off with a harsh sound._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ori was the first to crack as Bifur gestured and pointed wildly, “You knew all the way back then Bifur? Even Nori didn’t start to put two and two together until after we had left Rivendale.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bilbo turned to the toymaker with awe on his face, “I’m impressed. No-one had rumbled me that quickly before.” He stated simply._ _ _ _ _ _

______Thorin looked confused, “Which pictures are you talking about Bifur?” he glanced around the room, “And why has everyone but Bombur, Gloin, Ori and Bilbo gone bright red?” He huffed and folded his arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bilbo chuckled and tilted his head slightly even as Dwalin sat bolt upright, “Ye lil buggers,” the warrior growled across the table even as Ori started to chuckle. “Those bloody flowers!” he pouted, “And I didn’t get a picture the first time, I had to find out by snooping when I had a hangover, that reminds me. Ori I want that back.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Ori laughed even as Nori started to shake his head in denial and Dori went white, “Why would you want the picture Dwalin? You have the original.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dwalin smirked and threw the scribe a wink, Bilbo was clinging to the table in laughter by that point as Thorin still looked confused although there was a dawning realisation growing behind his eyes. “Ah ye really want me to tell ye that while ye brothers are at the table Ori?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thorin finally snapped, “I get the flowers, bloody Violets, but what the hell are you going on about pictures for?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ori looked at him startled for a few seconds, “Oh crap my apologies Master Thorin,” he jumped from the table and locating his journal ripped a page from it and sliding back into his seat thrust it at Thorin. “Here’s yours.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ORI!” yelled Bilbo pushing to his feet even as a groan ripped from a flushing Thorin’s throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Beorn couldn’t take it anymore and burst into loud laughter. Silence flooded the room as the dwarves and Bilbo turned to look at the giant in awe. Fili and Kili grinned at each other and hugged the shaking man’s arms their own shoulders starting to tremble. Gandalf broke next and his gravely laugh joined Beorn’s. Ori’s lips were twitching even as Bofur and Nori gave into the urge and their belly laughs stole through the air. Bombur started to chuckle even as Gloin and Oin smirked at each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______In the midst of the laughter Bilbo noticed Gloin’s eyes slid to Bombur’s hair and mentally slapped himself. He pulled the slightly crushed burnt umber velvet parcel from his pocket, “Gloin!” he called merrily over the joviality and threw the parcel to him when the dwarf turned. Gloin caught it and Bilbo watched as the dwarf’s fingers shook slightly as he opened it. His cry of delight as he took in the delicately shaped metal stilled the laughter, the silence didn’t last long though as the red-haired dwarf wrapped Bilbo in a huge hug that sent them both tumbling to the floor. Fili and Kili broke and hung off Beorn as the three gasped for air, Kili wrapping one arm around himself to support his ribs even as mirth claimed him. Thorin raised an imperious eyebrow fighting to stop himself joining his nephews in mirth. Ori was howling and pounding the table, while Dwalin had his fist stuffed in his mouth. Oin and Balin were collapsed against each other laughter shaking their bodies. Bombur was sniggering even as Bifur and Bofur burst into laughter. Nori’s fists were white as he clenched his hands together and bit his lip and hiccupping giggle escaping him. Watching Nori seemed to break Dori’s little restraint and the polite dwarf slid off his seat with the force of his laughter. Gandalf was choking on the draw he’d just taken from his pipe and trying to laugh at the same time. Thorin closed his eyes in a prayer for strength, but when he opened them he caught sight of Bilbo’s patiently disgruntled expression and his restraint finally snapped. His laugh rang out louder than Beorn’s and he gasped as the merriment pulled at his stitches but merely copied his youngest nephew and wrapped his arm over them. It felt good to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _


	71. Candles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Balin and Oin decide they can best Scribe *shakes head sadly* I don't think they know what they have unleashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask the title was randomness on my part.

Chapter Seventy One – Candles.

 

After a long night of revelry and laughter the company awoke the next morning with smiles still painted on their faces and a laugh not far from their lips. Even Beorn and Gandalf had remained for the night and were asleep with their heads on the table when Bilbo managed to focus in on them. He nudged Thorin awake and the dwarf's loud laughter awoke the rest of the company and the two tall males. Beorn looked blearily over at them for a few seconds before his face split into a huge grin. Fili and Kili raced to the table as several ponies, sheep and dogs started to bring food into the hall. The rest of the company weren't far behind them and soon they were once again seated around the table digging into Beorn's delicious food. The skin changer watched them all with amusement shining in his yellow eyes for several long moments before he joined them in demolishing the food they'd been served. He would miss them when they had all gone but he supposed if they retook their home it gave him a reason to stop shutting himself off from the rest of the world. He smirked into his mug watching bunny gesturing wildly as he explained something to the badger, he'd even deal with the elves for this bunch if he had to.

 

Thorin was relaxed as he glanced around the company taking in the wide smiles and relishing in every laugh that fell from their lips. This was how it was meant to be, families brought together by joy and good food. For dwarves there was nothing more important than family, even gold and gems came second. He felt no rush to leave the home of their kindly host but knew if they wanted to reach the mountain by Durin's day then they would have to depart within the week. He smiled as he nudged Bilbo to ask for some of the delicious nut rolls he supposed they could make their time here stretch to the end of the week if it wouldn't impose on their host. A glance at the huge male told him he didn't mind the company and Thorin was loathed to wipe the smiles from the faces of his people. He hadn't seen his sister sons this relaxed since they were dwarflings. Dwalin was giggling, actually giggling, as Ori fed him grapes. Thorin watched them with a soft expression on his face before he took in the rest of the company. Bilbo was getting into a lively discussion with Bifur his hands flying rapidly as they argued their points. Nori was watching them with a fond expression, his green eyes soft and his hair still unbraided. Thorin doubted he'd ever seen the toy maker so lively since his accident or the thief so relaxed, ever. Bofur was sitting by Dori's side as the grey-haired dwarf explained something to him. The miner's grey eyes were soft as he nodded to whatever Dori was saying and while the good humour still shone in his face something was different there. Thorin couldn't place what until he picked up Dori's hand and placed a gentle kiss to the palm. Dori flushed gently and smiled softly. Thorin turned his eyes away feeling like he was intruding. Gloin was eating happily his new hair ornament glinting in a shaft of morning sunlight that had snuck through a gap in the doors. Thorin glanced at Bilbo marvelling in his One's skill, the hair piece was a work of art and Thorin was in no doubt of just how cramped his hobbit's hands would have been when he had finished it. Bombur's chuckle caught his attention and Thorin turned his attention to the rotund dwarf, a wide smile flashing across his face as he spotted Oin poking a finger at Gloin's hair ornament and Balin doing the same to Bombur's. He watched in amusement as Bombur swatted the older dwarf's hands away and merely smiled knowingly at them. Thorin clicked then and his giggles brought silence to the table.

 

Bilbo stopped in his discussion with Bifur as Thorin's giggles washed over him. He smiled widely as he turned to the dwarf and followed his eyes to where Oin and Balin still had their hands outstretched to prod Gloin and Bombur's gifts. His own giggles broke out as he took in their almost pouts and as he wove his fingers into Thorin's he shot them a wide smile. Oin merely looked nervously at him but Balin's face flushed and Bilbo bit down hard on his lip to stop himself laughing out loud. He held the old dwarf's gaze and subtly gestured to the ear cuff's the rest of the company were wearing. Balin's flush got deeper and they had now caught the attention of the wizard and skin-changer. While Gandalf looked confused, Beorn's face showed he understood and out of sight of the two older dwarves he raised his tankard of coffee in a mischievous salute.

 

Fili sat shocked as his Uncle Thorin started to actually giggle. It had been bad enough that Uncle Dwalin was giggling, but for Thorin to then start was slightly, he wouldn't say traumatic, but it was odd enough that his mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. By the time he'd figured it out and followed his eyes to see what had set him off Fili was most definitely confused. Master Boggins was looking in the same direction and so was Beorn. For some reason Uncle Balin was bright red and Healer Oin looked as confused as he felt. Kili's suddenly choking on his coffee brought Fili's eyes around to look at his younger brother in concern. Kili's own eyes were fixed on their Uncle Balin and Healer Oin despite his coughing fit and the arm he had wrapped around his ribs. Fili looked back at the two while cautiously patting his brother's back. Balin was shaking his head now while still keeping his eyes locked with Master Boggins', while there was dawning understanding on Oin's face and the healer was slowly loosing colour.

 

"Oh please!" Fili turned his head to look at Beorn whose yellow eyes were alight with the sort of mischief he normally associated with Master Boggins and Ori. When Beorn didn't say anything else Fili's felt his mouth drop as he whipped his head around to stare at Balin and Oin. He felt himself start to giggle even as Kili nudged him.

 

Gandalf watched bemused as several of the company seemed to be going slightly mad. He paused well slightly madder than they had already been. He shrugged slightly and returned to his honeyed roll, it was none of his business and if they wanted him to know they would tell him.

 

%

 

Thorin waited until the company had finished their breakfast and he had recovered from his giggle-attack before he actually spoke. "Master Beorn I wanted to thank you for your hospitality towards us so far." He waited until the skin-changers eyes were fixed on him before he continued, "as I said before we are forever in you debt and while we have nothing to offer now if you ever need us just call and we will answer."

 

Beorn watched in amazement as the twelve other dwarfs and single hobbit around his table nodded in agreement their eyes filled with gratitude and affection. He felt his throat constrict and nodded at them a soft smile on his face. He was resigned to being surprised by his guests by now but that they all agreed touched him. He smiled down at the lion and sparrow who were once again hugging his arms and looked up at Thorin the smile wider on his face now, even as he knew his eyes shone with un-shed tears.

 

Thorin noticed how bright eyed their host had become and wondered when the last time anyone had treated the large man with kindness had been. He cleared his throat drawing attention back onto himself so as to give the large male a chance to compose himself, "I do not wish to ask this of you Master Beorn with you having done so much for us already, but for the sake of our survival in Mirkwood could you perhaps lend us your aid further?"

 

Beorn nodded his head, the short conversation he'd had with both this dwarf and the wizard had made him aware this may happen since dwarves were rather strict when it came to asking for aid. "I will offer what aid and what advice I can Master Dwarf." He knew his voice was slightly hoarse, but his smile grew as the two dwarves hugging him merely tightened their grip and the rest chuckled at the two. "I can offer you food stuffs and my knowledge of the surrounding landscape. You would need to let me know if there is anything else you need for your journey."

 

Thorin nodded and withdrew the list from his pocket causing Bilbo to gape at him rather unattractively, he chuckled, "Shut your mouth Bilbo you will catch flies," he turned back to Beorn, "Once again you have our gratitude, until we have taken stock of what has actually survived we will not know how much help we will need further than what you have already offered." He bowed his head collecting himself, "You have already helped us more than you can know by supplying us with the leather you did and your offer of food puts my mind at rest."

 

Beorn couldn't help but chuckle, "I am beginning to understand about the leather Master Dwarf, I nearly asked your leatherworker to make me some before I realised I would have to take it off if I wanted to shift." He chuckled, "If I ever decide to interact with the outside world as a human I could imagine that raising some eyebrows."

 

Thorin knew he was staring and promptly shut his mouth, that was the first time their host had even alluded to his unique skill, then the rest of what the large male had said caught up with him and he chuckled, "I could imagine just seeing you in the leather armour would get you some amazed looks Master Beorn," he glanced at Bilbo whose eyes were shining, before he turned his attention back to their host, "I can only imagine what sort of reaction you would get if you started stripping off in front of them."

 

The company around him held their breath, but Beorn started to chuckle with their king and merely smirked, "I think I may have to actually start to interact with them Master Dwarf if their reactions would be as amusing as you say." He nodded, "Well as much enjoyment as I am finding in spending with you all I do have work I need to do to keep my lands and home running smoothly and I suppose I had best actually do some of it, I have never spent so many days at leisure in a long while." He pushed to his feet and smiled down at the company, "Please do not be afraid to ask me for any aid, anything I can do for you all I will do, my heart has not been so light in a long time and your stories have repaid anything I have done for you all so far," he chuckled darkly, "Not to mention the amusement I have gotten from watching all your interactions."

 

Bilbo watched Beorn leave the hall and turned with barely hidden suspicion to Thorin. That interaction told him that their host and the dwarf had had more of an intimate interaction than had previously been admitted. He wasn't worried that the dwarf would leave him for the skin changer as that thought was ridiculous thanks to the sheer size difference, but he was impressed that Thorin had allowed Beorn into his small circle of trust. He refrained from asking especially as Fili and Kili were looking at their uncle in amazement. Deciding that Thorin was right and they really needed to start preparing to leave the shelter of Beorn's he cleared his throat, easily breaking through the chatter Thorin had been trying to silence for the last ten minutes. "I believe Thorin is right and we must start preparing to take our leave from Master Beorn, no matter how nice our time has been here." He smirked, "At least this time we don't have to rush around and sneak away in the dead of night like some common criminals."

 

The company chuckled and Thorin nodded his head in thanks, "Well we also have lists this time so instead of me standing like a rather handsome dwarven statue while Bilbo fixes things I can actually be useful." This got a laugh and some rather surprised looks and Thorin repressed the urge to point and laugh at them all. He knew it was his own fault that they saw him lacking in a sense of humour but these were the few people in the world he was willing to relax around, in fact had his sister been here his family would have been complete. Shaking his head he smirked at them, "Yes I can take the piss out of myself, strange though it may seem. I've had it shown to me that I have had a bit of a stuffy personality while we have been travelling," his eyes sparkled as he winked at his nephews, "Don't worry lads I'll go back to being grumpy and brooding when we leave the safety of Master Beorn's."

 

"Oh Thank Mahal!" Kili's voice was so relieved that it got another round of chuckles.

 

Thorin grinned and flung his arm around Bilbo's shoulders, "So first things first we need to take stock of what we actually have left that we can use. Any takers for that job?" Dori raised his hand a soft smile on his face, "Thank you Dori." Thorin looked around the gathered dwarves, before consulting the list again, "Ori would you be willing to work with your brother and make a list of what we actually need? Starting with packs," the scribe's bright laughter rang out as he nodded.

 

"I know we need packs, water skins and bed rolls without having to look," Thorin looked at the slender dwarf waiting for him to gather his thoughts, "We obviously no longer need leathers."

 

Silence for a few beats before Thorin realised the younger dwarf wasn't willing to commit to anything else without proof. He nodded at the scribe before consulting the list again, "Dwalin would you be willing to go over everyone's weapons and make sure they are functional and not damaged?" The tattooed dwarf nodded and Thorin glanced around the rest of the company, "Is everyone okay with Dwalin handling their weapons?" He had to repress his surprise when even Nori nodded.

 

"I'll even give him a hand if everyone can trust me to do so," Thorin felt his eyebrows crawl up his forehead at Nori's declaration and he nodded silently.

 

Bilbo smiled, "Sure Nori," he glanced around the room, "I trust you and since you are the dagger expert it might be easier for you to deal with my weapons than poor Dwalin trying." He smiled as the warrior snorted, "Oh come on Dwalin you said yourself that the elven blade Gandalf gifted me was more of a letter opener," he became more serious, "Besides Nori has a fighting style similar to mine and so will better be able to sharpen the blades how I need them."

 

Kili was nodding beside him, "No offence Uncle but I'd rather Nori had a look over my bow since he's the only other one here who can actually use one without me worrying he's going to manage to shoot his own foot or something." Dwalin's laugh broke the tension and he nodded across the table at the thief.

 

Thorin relaxed, "Gloin are you okay to deal with what little metal armour we have left?" The red haired dwarf nodded and Thorin smiled, "Bombur are you okay to go over the old leathers?" The rotund dwarf merely rolled his eyes and Thorin snorted, "You know I think I liked it better when I just growled at you all," he sniffed, "I didn't get interrupted or any eye rolls." Bombur merely stuck his tongue out and Thorin grinned, "Right where was I? Oh yes. Oin would you and Bilbo please look over our medical supplies? I honestly have no idea what we will actually need." Bilbo laughed and curled an arm around his waist, while Oin nodded shooting the hobbit a disgruntled look. Thorin rolled his eyes and so missed Bilbo sticking his tongue out at the healer and Oin's rude hand gesture in response. Rolling his shoulders Thorin consulted the paper in his hands, "Balin I hate to ask this but would you mind going over what little clothing we have and patching it up?"

 

"I don't mind Thorin, gives me something to do, if Dori can give me a list of what we need cloth wise when he and Ori are done I'll even ask Master Beorn if we can have some material to make them from." He nodded once at Dori and Thorin noticed Dori confirm the silent question.

 

""Thank you Balin," Thorin looked at the list, "Bifur can you whittle what we need from wood I'm sure Ori can provide you with a list and we will all chip in when we aren't busy doing other things." Bifur smiled blindingly at him and Thorin nodded, "I would ask Bofur to help you straight away but I want him to go over the charts Beorn is going to provide for us, with Gandalf and try and pick the best route for us. He is the best at navigating above ground out of the whole lot of us."

 

Bofur was slightly flushed but answered in his normal humour, "Which considering I'm a miner should be one heck of a surprise. Do you want me to make some rough copies for when we are travelling? Because if you do I will need some charcoal and parchment, I can't use the pencils and quills Ori is so fond of."

 

Thorin nodded at Bofur's forward thinking, "Aye that would be a good idea means we won't be depriving our host of his. Thank you Bofur." He consulted his parchment, "I suppose that leaves my nephews and myself with food duty. I'll follow Bilbo's advice again and see if we can have as much dried fruit and nuts as we can carry, I'll also get information from our host about Mirkwood. I didn't like the sound of what he told us on our first night here and I'd rather avoid that poncey backstabbing elf-king if I can."

 

Beside him Bilbo snorted and after sharing a glance with Oin in which they agreed to put their mutual teasing to one side for a while turned his stern gaze on the company. "But before we do any of that everyone is going to bathe and let Oin and myself check their wounds. We've been rather lax in our treatment and if we are to face the Mirkwood we all need to be in the best condition we can manage so no one is going to argue."

 

Before the company could object Oin pushed to his feet, bush eyebrows jutting menacingly, "No!" he growled, "No arguments, You are going to do what Bilbo says and you are going to let us treat you all until you leave without a single peep of protest. He is right we cannot face a long march and the evils I suspect lurk in that forest without being in our best condition." He glowered around them, "While we aren't stupid enough to think that we have enough time left here for people to heal completely we will be damned if we don't try our best to get you to the best condition we can manage in that short space of time."

 

Bilbo pushed to his own feet and the smirk on his own face had several dwarves scooting backwards and Thorin leaning in, "Don't worry, we'll go gentle on you."

 

Gandalf gave up the battle of trying to understand and face planted the table as groans and laughter broke out amongst the company. He knew bringing up his leaving them at that moment was a bad idea and made a mental note to grab Thorin, Bilbo and Balin to explain to them before the day was out.

 

%

 

The rest of the day was spent with the dwarves bathing and Oin and Bilbo checking their healing injuries. True to his word Oin accepted no grumbling and several of the company were left rubbing their ears after he'd caught them grumbling about the healing. Bilbo chuckled and made a mental note that he must remember that Oin wasn't as deaf as he pretended to be.

 

Kili bounced up to him with just a towel covering his modesty, "I'm ready for my treatment Master Boggins," the dark haired chirped, causing the grumbling, ear rubbing dwarves to still and stare at him in disbelief.

 

Bilbo snorted, "I'm sure you are," he glanced at Kili's ribs glad to see at least the bruising had gone down even if he was sure the ribs were still healing. "Yelp when it hurts." He gently manipulated his young friend's ribs as he checked their progress, muttering apologies when Kili flinched from his fingers. Ignoring the stares on his back he checked Kili over for more injuries, tutting at the finger marks on his hips and scratches down his back. He met the brunette's eyes with a smirk, "You know we were supposed to be resting up to heal here not getting fresh bruises." Kili's laugh broke the atmosphere that had gathered and as he swatted Bilbo's head Oin returned to bullying the rest of the dwarves into being treated. Bilbo chuckled as he smeared a warming herbal paste onto Kili's ribs before binding them tightly. He handed the young dwarf a large bowl with bruise paste in and with a promise of pain relieving tea later sent him to get dressed with instructions to leave the bowl for the rest of the dwarves who would need it.

 

Fili skipped up to him next and plonked ungracefully on the large rock Kili had used as a seat, his blue eyes followed his brother until Bilbo swatted him around the back of the head. "Focus Fi, I need you to tell me what still hurts." Bilbo glanced down at the bite marks littering Fili's chest, "Although I would suggest you and Ki try to not maim each other any more for a while." He quipped with his eyes sparkling, he then chuckled at the blush that stained Fili's cheeks, "Oh stop pretending to be shy." He smiled happily when he noticed that the old scratches and bruises Fili had gained had faded to nothing although tutted at the wince the blonde dwarf gave as he rotated his left wrist. He applied the same paste he'd used on Kili's ribs and bound it tight with strict instructions to try and not use it until he or Oin gave the go ahead. He swatted Fili around the head when he whined and sent him to apply the bruise paste to his bruise bites and get dressed.

 

Oin chuckled as he watched Bilbo deal with the Durin brothers, they were the worst patients in the world and he was glad to hand them off to someone who could control them. He had to laugh louder when Nori tried to sneak in next and was sent to him by a nervous looking Bilbo. Obviously the hobbit didn't feel himself up to treating Dwarven head injuries, so the same happened to Bofur and Oin made a mental note to check Bilbo's when they were done before he returned to applying a cool-minty smelling paste to the nearly healed skin on Dori's hands and after checking Bofur's head injury sent them both to get dressed and use Bilbo's bruise paste. He groaned as he realised he had to treat Dwalin next and with a frown forced the warrior to sit still as he checked him over. He flushed bright red when he realised the bruises from the goblin tunnels might be healed but there were hand prints bruised on the warrior's hips and wrists. Stuttering he sent a smugly grinning Dwalin to apply the bruise paste himself and turned shocked eyes on a cheerfully grinning Ori. He didn't comment on the mischief he saw in the scribe's eyes and instead looked around for Bilbo's help only to notice he had disappeared. He grumbled as he checked over Ori's bruises until he realised Thorin was also missing. He supposed the king wouldn't want any of the company, especially his old friends and nephews to see how badly he was hurt, so he forgave the hobbit there and then.

 

Oin finished treating Ori in a daze and shooed him on his way. Nori was next and Oin shook himself back into healer mode making sure to check the head injuries hadn't affected any of Nori's reactions and nodding in relief when the dwarf merely sniffed as he pressed on the yellowing bruises. He nodded as he checked the two cracked ribs the dwarf had received finding they were knitting together nicely, he flinched some of Bilbo's warming herbal paste and smeared it over Nori's left side before he bound the ribs tightly. Bifur appeared before he was done and he reassured the dwarf Nori was fine while using his distraction to check his knee. Finding the swelling gone down he gave Bifur instructions to try and keep his weight off it for the next couple of days and applying the cool-mint-paste to it bound that tight and sent them on their way. Gloin and Bombur got a cursory once over to check that their bruises were healing and he shooed them away turning to the last member of the company he would have to treat before he got his hands on Bilbo. He mentally groaned as he realised it was Balin. He eyed the blush on his friend's cheeks for a second before deciding if he went about this professionally it would be fine. He winced as he realised the large gash across Balin's left shoulder was now radiating heat and looked an evil red colour. He swatted his oldest friend around the head and rummaged through the herbs to find some that would help treat infection. He cut the stitches free and cleaned the wound the best he could. Luckily there was not yet any puss and so he applied the strong smelling herbal mixture to the gash, admiring Balin's composure as he did. The white haired dwarf had not flinched once despite the pain Oin knew he must be in. Carefully bandaging the wound Oin laid a hand on his friend's bare shoulder before checking the other lesser injuries the dwarf had received. Balin merely looked sheepishly at him and knocked their foreheads together in apology. Oin smiled crookedly back and gestured at the welts on his own back. Balin nodded and checked them for infection before spreading the cooling paste over them and binding them again. By mutual agreement they sat enjoying the warm early autumn sun, waiting for their king and burglar to emerge.

 

Bilbo smiled at Thorin's worried face as he checked over the dwarf's injuries. He had to say he was impressed with how they were healing, especially since they had been caused by the teeth of a warg. His eyes fell on some of the smaller ones that needed the stitches removing and so he set about doing so, his nose inches from the dwarf's smooth skin as he worked. Now he and Thorin were a courting he found it hard not to run his hands over the muscles of the king's stomach and shoulders. Thorin chuckled darkly at him and hauled him up for a kiss. Bilbo carefully placed the tiny knife he'd been using to remove the stitches to one side and straddled Thorin's lap. The dwarf didn't object and so Bilbo pressed closer feeling Thorin glide his hands over the tattoo on his back as he did. Bilbo smirked as he let Scribe come out to play and soon had Thorin gasping beneath his wandering hands. He pulled away and taking several deep breaths set about finishing checking Thorin's injuries, swatting the dwarf's hands away every time the dwarf tried to touch him. When he was satisfied and the injuries were recovered Bilbo stood and pulled Thorin into a searing kiss, hands sliding down to grab Thorin's ass as he pressed close to the dwarf's muscular chest. He stepped back when a groan ripped from Thorin's throat and danced out of reach, "Now, now Thorin," he growled letting his voice become smooth and deep. He smirked as he watched the dwarf shiver and those blue eyes become even more unfocused. When Thorin stilled to look up at him soothingly Bilbo's smirk became heated and he ran his eyes over Thorin's now naked form. Still in his leathers he quickly straddled the dwarf again and pushing him back against the stone floor kissed him deeply again. Reducing the normally stern dwarf to a quivering puddle gave Bilbo no small thrill and yet he pulled back when he heard Balin and Oin's voices float in from outside. He pushed to his feet and swallowed hard when Thorin gave a noise of protest. "Later." He swore his voice unrecognisable to his own ears. He turned his back and went outside to find Oin before the healer got it into his head to come looking for him.

 

When he was outside he froze and stared in disbelief at the healer and the diplomat. How the two of them didn't realise they were made for each other he would never know. He groaned before he wandered over to them and wrinkled his nose as Oin sat him down and tested to make sure his head injury wasn't serious. "I'll bathe later Oin I promise, but I made a promise to Kili that he would get pain relieving tea for his ribs so I'll do that first."

 

Oin let him go and chuckled that hobbit was unique, he doubted there was anyone else like him in the world. He turned to Balin, "Shall we dress and go join the others for tea?"

 

Balin nodded, "Aye pain relief would probably be appreciated by my shoulder," he agreed.

 

They had only finished pulling their borrowed tunics back on when Thorin's voice stopped them. Oin gestured Balin to the doorframe since the dwarf was muttering too lowly for him to hear properly.

 

Balin's face told him enough and they barely had time to duck away when Thorin appeared in the doorway. Oin turned to Balin when the king was far enough away and watched in appreciation as the white haired dwarf smirked widely, "Oh Bilbo has apparently been winding him up. I will not repeat some of the things he just said. I taught him better than that." Balin smiled widely at Oin his eyes glinting with mirth and the healer couldn't help throw his arm around his friend's shoulders as they walked back to the hall, encouraging him to go on. Balin smiled wider, "We have blackmail on Bilbo!" he crowed and Oin's laugh joined his.

 

%

 

Bilbo watched Oin and Balin walk through the door from the dusk and narrowed his eyes at their chuckling. He actually really hoped they'd try something as Scribe was itching to come out and play. He didn't realise Bofur had caught his expression and thrown an apple at Nori who in turn had alerted Bombur whose quite chuckle had made Ori turn and look at him. Kili had caught the look on Ori's face and elbowed Fili and they also turned to look at him. Thorin raised an eyebrow at the darkly amused expression on Bilbo's face and had to close his eyes and clench his fists to stop himself pushing Bilbo into the furs in front of everyone. His eyes shot open as he realised his thoughts and he then narrowed them, he'd get Bilbo back for leaving him in such a state, but first he had to find out what Balin and Oin were up to. He was distracted when Bilbo looked over to him and allowed those rapidly darkening eyes to trail over his leather clad form, licking his lips as he did. Thorin groaned and banged his head against the table, shifting as his leathers became uncomfortably tight.

 

Bilbo turned his eyes back to Balin and Oin smirking as he rose from his place on the floor and carrying the two dwarfs tankards of pain relieving tea. He passed them to them without a word and smirked a challenge at them. When he had sank down next to Dwalin and Ori Oin turned to Balin, "Are you sure we are wise to go against him?"

 

Balin looked his oldest friend in the eye, "We can't let him win Oin! We used to be the best pranksters in Erebor we must be able to hold our own surely?" He winced he hadn't meant that to sound like a question.

 

Oin merely looked at him and took a swig of his tea, only to choke on it when Ori's voice reached him, "Oh sweet merciful Vaccras, you've let Scribe out to play!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FanFiction Queen: I have decided Twisted Sister's We're not gonna take it is Scribe's song.


	72. Scribe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo and Ori act like puppies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I found the rest of this chapter that seemed to have gotten lost in transferral. Sorry all.

Chapter Seventy Two – Scribe. 

 

Bar the five who knew of Bilbo’s true character the company were confused by Ori’s outburst and stared for several long moments, even as Oin and Balin paled further. Gandalf was looking at Bilbo with a vague sort of horror and even as Thorin made to ask just what Ori was talking about the wizard pushed to his feet. “Scribe?” he hissed, hands gripping his staff slightly and taking a step back at the amused look shot at him by the reclining hobbit. 

“Aye Gandalf,” drawled Bilbo, “What of it?”

“As in Scribe, leader of the Dofs?” Gandalf stuttered, watching Bilbo raise a bored eyebrow. He straightened his spine, “What else should I know?”

Bilbo chuckled and accepted a light from a confused looking Dwalin, his eyes never left an increasingly worried looking Gandalf as he took a deep draw from the pipe and leisurely sent a smoke ring floating through the air. Ori’s eyes were alight with mischief as he draped himself heavily over Dwalin’s knees so the warrior couldn’t move. Fili and Kili were grinning manically, unable to keep the sheer glee from their smiles, the blonde prince’s head was resting in his brother’s lap and the brunette prince was unconsciously braiding the blonde hair under his hands as they focused on Bilbo and the wizard. Bofur had frozen beside Dori momentarily at Ori’s exclamation, but was now leaning forward so he wouldn’t miss a thing. Nori’s eyes gave away his enjoyment at the situation, but it also clued Bifur in on something. The toymaker half rose an expletive on his lips before he shook his head and sank slowly back down next to Nori. Bilbo’s pause had made sure that everyone’s attention was on him and as he smiled lazily his brilliant blue eyes flashed in the firelight. He carefully ruffled his curls, letting Thorin’s braid swing forward before he answered the wizard. “That depends on what you already know Istari!” he stated calmly. 

Gandalf opened and closed his mouth for several moments but failed to say anything causing Bilbo to release a deep chuckle that resonated in the air and caused Balin to swallow in a sudden worry he couldn’t place. “Now you see Gandalf,” smirked Bilbo, “There are several members of the company who know the real me,” the blue eyes left the wizard and landed on Thorin, “I will apologise now for keeping this side of myself under wraps for most of our interactions Thorin,” he drawled getting a nod and raised eyebrow in response. Bilbo grinned lazily and took another draw from his pipe as he allowed his eyes to wander around the company, “Ah I can see Bifur has at least put two and two together and came up with four.” Dwalin made a strange noise from where he was seated and Bilbo rolled his head so he could look at him, “If you haven’t worked it out I certainly am not telling you.” He returned his gaze to the still shocked wizard. “If you haven’t been to the Shire since before Belladonna died how have you heard of the gang?”

“Erm,” Gandalf shook himself as if emerging from a deep sleep, “Rangers,” he mumbled still struggling with what he had just found out.

Bilbo sat up from where he had been lounging, unholy glee shinning in his eyes. “Rangers?” he smirked, voice deep and smooth, “Just in general or any in particular?”

Gandalf swallowed his throat and attempted to look disapprovingly at the son of his old friend, “One in particular as you well know Bilbo.” 

Bilbo was unfazed by the harsher tone the wizard’s voice had took on and he merely took another draw on his pipe, “Oh?” he queried, causing Oin and Balin to swallow at the faux innocent tone in his voice. 

“Don’t you ‘Oh’ me Bilbo!” growled Gandalf, “Arathorn has provided me with information for decades and he certainly didn’t deserve how he met you!” He pointed a stern finger at Bilbo but before he could continue the hobbit let out a dark laugh. 

“He was snooping in the area when we’d just lost Ace and Ale what were we supposed to do Gandalf?” The smile on Bilbo’s face became almost preditary and Kili widened his eyes as he remembered thinking when he had first met the hobbit that he could become someone else in the blink of an eye. He smirked darkly he had been wrong, Bilbo had only been hiding his true self, Master Boggins was obviously a combination of who Bilbo truly was and the polite hobbit that the Shire would expect to be living in Bag End. Bilbo caught his eye and rolled his own. Kili’s smirk grew as Bilbo turned back to the wizard. “I am surprised he admitted what happened to him mind you Istari,” he gloated, “Suppose he tried to warn you.”

“You hog tied him!” snapped Gandalf, “He was walking along, perfectly normally minding his own business when your group jumped him and hog tied him!”

“Oh do stop preaching,” Bilbo didn’t rise to the bait and merely reclined back again, leather clad legs crossed in front of him, “I much prefer it when you are meddling in things that don’t concern you.” He raised an eyebrow again, “By the way what did you call the gang?”

“Erm Defenders of Shire,” mumbled Gandalf as Bilbo burst into laughter. 

“Oh Vaccras I wish they were here to hear that,” he managed around his amusement, “We were called many things but never defenders.” He smirked at Ori, “Terrors, ruffians, misguided youths, freaks, weired, but I don’t think we ever got defenders from our own people.”

Ori grinned back, “There, there Scribe I’m sure they meant nothing by it.” The dwarf’s voice was perfectly neutral and gave nothing away, giving Bilbo an ideal platform. 

“Oh but Ori, they judged us so. I mean poor Ale with her long russet ringlets and emerald eyes and her misfortune of being able to drink anyone under the table. Then Ace with his mahogany eyes and hair, with his penchant for card games, and his inability to lose.” Bilbo sadly shook his head as Ori patted him on the shoulder.

“I know Scribe, but think of the rest of them. What about Axe and Bow? Or Assassin, Nightshade and Warrior? Dart and Gardener?” He lowered his eyes and left his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder as the hobbit sighed heavily.

“Oh aye they are a fine looking bunch Ori. Axe and Blade are identical bar the fact Bow has a chipped incisor tooth. You know Fi and Ki remind me of them, Oh not in looks but in character.” Bilbo raised his eyes and fixed his eyes on the pleased looking Durin brothers, “Fi and Ki might be better looking. Though I can tell you this…No one in the Shire would turn Bow and Axe down if they asked for a tumble.” He allowed himself a smirk as Ori’s hand shook slightly as the dwarven scribe repressed his amusement, and mentally complimented his friend on his poker face. “Ah Gardener my dearest drinking companion, the only one who chose to fight with a pitchfork, I swear hearts were broken all over the Shire when he took up with Warrior. Ah she matches him well, has taken to the quiet life quite well…if one overlooks her ability to still be able to bale an entire field of hay by herself.” Bilbo winked at Nori, “Assassin and Nightshade taught me all the tricks I will ever need to know with a blade,” he turned to look at Gandalf again face remarkably blank, “You picked the wrong hobbit from the gang to come on this journey wizard, they can pickpocket the clothes off your back and you wouldn’t even realise you’d been had until people were pointing and laughing at you for walking around naked.”

Nori couldn’t help himself, “I suppose they taught you that trick then?” he mock whispered, recalling how most of the company (including himself) had ‘lost’ something at Bag End.

Bilbo looked at him with wide innocent eyes, “Oh no Nori, I wouldn’t dream of comparing myself to their skills,” he paused, “They would have made off with all of your blades,” he finished blandly.

Balin cleared his throat, “I believe we met one of your, er, gang at the inn in the Shire.” He stated trying to keep his voice level. 

Bilbo shot him a blank look, “Oh aye, you all saw Dart, wonderful gal, be glad none of you unset her or none of the company would have made it out of the Shire.” Bilbo turned his attention back to Gandalf, “I believe you need to talk to Thorin about something,” he drawled emptying the bowl of his pipe into the fire, he ignored Gandalf trying to indicate he should also come and pointed at Balin, “Take him with you he’d be more use.” He paused as if to turn and talk to Ori before calling out when the trio were nearly at the doors, “Oh Thorin, we should probably go for a walk later, I’d hate to break my promise to you.” 

To the bemusement of the watching dwarves Thorin swore and practically sprinted for the door.

%

Oin watched Bilbo watching Thorin’s exit with a devious smirk on his face and suddenly remembered what Balin had overheard Thorin muttering about, blushed a violent red. He sank back into a pile of furs where he could keep an eye on the company, yet be relatively well hidden from them. He kept his eyes on Bilbo trying to figure out what Ori’s exclamation had meant. As far as he could see beyond a quick tongue and a previously unknown ability to fight Bilbo was as he had always been. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the hobbit interact with his nephews, and yet there was something different there, something he longed to call new but had been hidden carefully behind a well constructed mask. The company had gotten glimpses of it when he had taken on the trolls and that elf at Rivendale. He hadn’t been close enough to see what had happened with Azog but he’d bet the mask had fallen completely then, just as it had fallen in a different way their first proper day at Beorn’s. Oin nodded, it mattered not, he and Balin hadn’t gotten the reputation for been the best (or worst depending on your ideals) pranksters in Erebor without coming up against some competition, besides Balin had become a diplomat so should be able to hold his own against Bilbo with words. They would be fine. 

%

Bilbo felt Oin’s eyes on his back as he talked animatedly with Ori and smirked. He would look forward to a challenge and he had no doubt the two oldest members of the company would give him one, the only other person capable of completely matching his wits was Ori and the scribe was currently on his side. He snorted suddenly breaking off his conversation with Ori.

“What’s so funny?”

“Sorry, I just realised you actually have been given the same nickname as me.”

Ori quirked an eyebrow, “Well despite not having your past, we are pretty similar,” he grinned, “Why are you still trying to break Thorin?”

“I’m not!” Bilbo protested, even as he chuckled, “I will admit it is fun to watch him get flustered, and he is the only one who has actually held my full attention, physically and mentally since…ever!”

“Aww!” cooed Ori, “That’s so sweet.”

“I will hurt you!”

“No you won’t Scribe you like me too much for that.”

“Wanna bet!”

“Ack Bilbo,” Ori squarked and glared up from where he’d been bowled to the floor, “This means war!”

“Was counting on it!” He took off at a run with Ori not far behind him. 

Bofur flattened himself against a wall as Bilbo vaulted onto the table and Ori dived for him, the slender dwarf ending up in a headlock. Bofur managed to pull Dori back from interfering as Ori somehow managed to release himself and tripped Bilbo to land hard on the table top. The two grappled and rolled off the polished wood, and Nori started forward only to be bowled over as Ori made a break for it this time with a laughing Bilbo close on his heels. Bombur scrambled onto a log seat as the two raced around him, jumping almost nimbly from it as they barrelled into it and knocked it flying. Fili and Kili started cheering as they watched their two friends wrestling on the floor while Gloin laughed loudly remembering his brother’s antics in their more youthful days. 

“All right! All right! I give!” Ori could barely get the words out through his laughter, even as Bilbo twisted his arm behind his back. Their laughter filled the hall as Bilbo released Ori and the scribe staggered over to collapse across Dwalin’s lap, “Oh protect me my warrior.” He pretended to swoon, even as Dwalin broke out into laughter.

“Not a chance, I will take on orcs dragons and wargs for you, but there is no way I am going against Bilbo.” He captured Ori’s hand as the smaller dwarf tried to swat him, “No chance,” he muttered and dropped a kiss to the pouting lips. “I am assuming you like me alive.”

%

Bilbo noticed Balin returning and slipped unnoticed from the room, even as the white haired dwarf slumped down beside Oin. The healer looked up from his ruminations at the disturbance, “What is the matter Bal?”

“Hmm?” Balin met his eyes, deciding he liked the nickname so he wouldn’t comment. “Oh Gandalf is leaving us on the borders of Mirkwood to do something important to save Middle Earth.” He muttered, blinking as he noticed Fili hovering near them. “Aye Fili what can we do for you?”

Oin watched Fili scratch an ear, “Bilbo was making tea for infection I think he wanted Uncle Thorin to have some but now he has gone and I don’t know what colour it is supposed to turn. Sorry Uncle Balin, Healer Oin.”

Raising an eyebrow, Oin stood, “What on earth are you apologising for brat?” he groaned as his knees popped. When Fili just shook his head Oin turned back to Balin and rolled his eyes, “You had probably best have a cup full as well, that shoulder of yours didn’t look too good earlier.”

Balin pulled a face, “If you insist.” He snuggled further into the furs, “But you can bring it to me I am staying right here where it is warm and comfortable.”

Oin chuckled and wandered over to the large kettle hanging over the fire. 

%

Bilbo tracked down Thorin just as the dwarf and wizard were separating, he decided against walking up to the dwarf straight away and climbed up into the tree the king looked to be heading for. He wasn’t disappointed as Thorin slumped heavily against the trunk and slid down it so he was sitting on the ground. It was an indication of how relaxed Thorin obviously felt on Beorn’s lands when he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Bilbo allowed himself to linger on the peaceful expression on Thorin’s face for a moment before he swung silently out of the tree to land beside the dwarf. On anyone-else’s face his smile might have been called gentle, but the mischief that danced in his dark green eyes gave it an edge that could never be mistaken for gentle. He crept until he was directly by Thorin’s side and moved so he was standing either side of the dwarf’s outstretched legs. He dropped so he was crouched and placing his hands either side of Thorin’s head, braced himself on the tree trunk and pressed a soft kiss to the dwarf’s lips. 

Thorin came to with a yelp and tried to orientate himself, it wasn’t until he was pinned with his hands trapped above his head, held with apparent ease in one of Bilbo’s that he realised who had kissed him. He gazed up into a pair of humour lit dark green eyes, “Hello.” He said simple and watched as the edges of Bilbo’s eyes crinkled, he allowed his eyes to trail over the hobbit’s face and realised he was smirking. He tried to wriggle a hand free so he could pull the smaller male down for another kiss, but Bilbo held him firm, shifting to keep his balance on Thorin’s hips. He closed his eyes and prayed for strength as the friction it caused had him gritting his teeth against a groan. When he opened them again Bilbo was still staring down at him with that smirk, “Can I help you?” He held back a wince as he aimed for nochulance and missed, widely. He gasped as Bilbo ground down with his hips at the same time as bending to lick a strip up Thorin’s exposed throat.

“Oh I do hope so Thorin,” The voice in his ear was husky and shot straight to his groin. Thorin couldn’t help the groan that escaped him and felt rather than heard the wicked chuckle in his ear. 

He stopped struggling as a thought hit him, “What did Ori mean you’d let Scribe out to play?” 

Bilbo tilted his head and a wide grin appeared on his face, Thorin felt his breathing increase as he stared up at what he could only surmise as the sheer seductive face of his hobbit. “Oh I’m willing to tell you now,” breathed Bilbo and Thorin swallowed hard again, even as he had to fight to focus on what Bilbo was saying, “Can you remember what you asked me at Rivendale Thorin?” he purred.

“There…” Thorin licked his lips, “There was a few.”

“Hmm I suppose you are right,” Bilbo ducked and ran his nose along Thorin’s jaw, before pausing to nip at his earlobe. Thorin couldn’t help his groan and got a breathy laugh in his ear, he hoped Bilbo would get to the point soon as he was getting desperate for something to happen. Kings didn’t beg but it wouldn’t take him long before he was. Another laugh had him mentally cursing, “Oh but I was referring to when you asked if we have physical relations outside of relationships. When you asked me to define more.”

Thorin stilled as he struggled to swallow so he could speak, “But you said you wouldn’t tell me.” He gasped as sharp teeth nipped at the collar bone exposed by his leathers. 

“Hmm I suppose I did,” murmered Bilbo and Thorin spared a thought to wonder how he was managing to undo his clasps and laces one handed before his hobbit was speaking again, “I did say I would show you, but…” Thorin gasped as blunt nails dragged over freshly healed wounds, “With you trapped beneath me and looking as flustered as you do I would tell you.” He pulled back and Thorin bit down hard on his lower lip, “I would love to see you beg,” whispered Bilbo and Thorin gasped as his words hit home. 

He attempted to force a stern look onto his face, but couldn’t be sure how well he had succeeded, “Kings don’t beg!”

“Indeed?” Bilbo raised an eyebrow and deliberately shifted and Thorin felt a groan leaving his throat, “Then this will be much more fun.” Thorin swallowed and looked into his One’s dark eyes, “You just have to tell me to stop if you don’t want this.”

Thorin breathed deeply, "No I want to know I was just…surprised."

Bilbo felt a thrill at Thorin's words and grinned down at him, shifting so he was more comfortable, "Where would you like me to start?"

The moon was high overhead and Thorin's jaw was starting to ache from clenching it against begging Bilbo to please move, to do something, to act on what he was saying. His hobbit had made himself comfortable as he drawled just what they could do as he occasionally dragged his blunt nails against Thorin's sensitive skin and the dwarf king was proud that he hadn't given in and begged yet, however Bilbo's next words were to test that restraint.

"Do you remember when we were playing FUBAR?" Thorin nodded wondering where this was going, "Do you remember what I said about fetishes?" Suddenly there were hands in his hair and Thorin could feel the last of his resistance unravelling as Bilbo went on. "I didn't realise until I met you that I would be attracted to long hair, that I would get a thrill from running my fingers through it. Then again I never thought that you would react to my scraping my nails along your scalp or tugging at your hair." He followed his words up with actions and Thorin sagged as a deep groan ripped from his throat. He was panting now and knew that very soon he would be doing whatever he could to get Bilbo to advance from where they were. He gripped his hands together where they were still pinned and tried to focus on what Bilbo was saying, unfortunately for him Scribe had no intention of not getting what he wanted. The hand in his hair tangled in the loose strands and tugged gently as Bilbo leant forward to whisper his next words in Thorin's ear, deliberately grinding his hips down against Thorin's groin, "Can you remember what we brought up at the end of the game? What you asked me was possible?"

Thorin nodded desperately, caught at the edge of begging. "Yes," he whispered, "Please Bilbo."

A nose ran along his jaw, "Please? I don't know what you are asking. Are you asking me to stop?" Hot breath blew against his ear as Bilbo leant closer and Thorin bit his lower lip hard drawing a hint of blood. "Are you asking me to tell you just how you can stop yourself from reaching completion time and time again, so when you finally let yourself go you are boneless and exhausted but at the same time your skin is hyper sensitive and every touch vibrates through your body? Or do you want me to…"

"For the love of Aulë!" growled Thorin, suddenly beyond caring if he begged or not, "Please Bilbo let me touch you."

"Hmm!" Thorin shook as the hot breath blew against his ear again. Bilbo's voice was gravelly, "If you ask nicely enough, tell me what you want." Sharp teeth nipped his ear, even as he felt nimble fingers moving over the ties on his trousers, "What do you want Thorin?"

"Gods," gasped Thorin as he felt the chill night air momentarily before the gentle brush of Bilbo's fingers chased the chill away, the touch was too light though, butterfly touches against over sensitive skin and he squirmed desperate for more. "Please touch me, please," he almost sobbed in relief as the hand on his wrist slackened and released him. He reached eagerly for his hobbit and pulled him into a bruising kiss, he attempted to loosen Bilbo's armour with trembling fingers as the smaller male still touched teasingly and nipped at his neck. "Ha!" Thorin crowed in triumph as he managed to loosen the ties on Bilbo's leather jerkin. "Shit!" he yelped when he was pushed back again and Bilbo pulled from his grip to move away from him.

"Stay!" Thorin gasped, Bilbo's voice was nothing but a growl and he couldn't help but still where he was. Being so exposed and half reclining should have been uncomfortable, but he couldn't drag his eyes away from Bilbo's lithe form. His breathing sounded loud around the trees as he panted, watching Bilbo slowly peel his jerkin off. He dug his nails desperately into his bare thighs as Bilbo trailed his strong fingers down his own chest, detouring by his nipples and letting out a breathy groan. Thorin felt all his muscles tense as those fingers reached the ties of Bilbo's leather trousers and his tongue darted out to lick his lips as the hobbit slowly slid the trousers off his narrow hips and down muscular legs. Eyes wide he stared up at Bilbo's naked form. The soft, pale skin seemed to glow under the cold light of the moon. Silvery scars littered his skin and whipcord muscles shivered with every breath the hobbit took. Swallowing hard Thorin allowed himself a long moment to stare, slowly dragging his eyes down from the messy riot of curls on the top of Bilbo's head, down the bare chest and flat stomach until he flushed and looked away. Without warning the hobbit was back next to him and Thorin had enough logical thought left to lift his hips to let Bilbo slip his leather trousers from him. That logic disappeared when sharp teeth nipped at the inside of his thigh, before the sting was soothed by a hot tongue the new sensations ripping a guttural groan from his throat. Between the nails scrapping patterns on his chest, Bilbo kissing his way around his body and the teasing hand on his member Thorin lost himself. It felt like hours until Bilbo finally gave into his pleading and took him firmly in hand. Strong fingers curled around his length and if Thorin had, had any though left he would probably have been embarrassed by how quickly Bilbo brought him to completion. "Mahal!" he gasped, voice wrecked.

Bilbo smirked at the dishevelled dwarf beneath him and waited until he could catch Thorin's gaze. When the blue eyes finally fixed on his face he raised his hand and started to lick it clean, allowing his eyes to flutter shut and a small groan escape him as he did. He opened his eyes, smiled down at the dwarf all while braced over one muscular thigh, keeping his eyes on Thorin he started to tease himself, the look on Thorin's face raised his pleasure to new heights and when a callused palm closed around him he threw back his head unable to choke off the moan that spilt from his mouth. He suddenly snarled and pushed Thorin onto his back, Thorin only groaned and Bilbo set about showing him just what he had been talking about.

In the back of his mind he knew he should move slowly, what with Thorin having never done this and still healing from his wounds, and that part of his mind allowed him to pull back enough to have some control. "Turn over." He couldn't help that his voice was gravely and he had to swallow hard when his dwarf did as he was told without question. Bilbo inhaled deeply as he grasped desperately for the little control he had left, and when Thorin began to shift uncomfortably dragged his nails lightly down the bare arse cheeks in front of him. The action got him a gasp of surprise, that was quickly swallowed by a groan as he nipped at the dimples at the base of Thorin's spine. He followed the pale line up his dwarf's back with his lips, a scar of an old wound and one that was obviously sensitive if the small whimpers the stoic king was making were any indication. Desperate to hear more of those delicious noises Bilbo swiped his tongue straight up the scar, before tangling his fingers in the dark locks in front of him and nipping sharply at the arch of neck it revealed. Beneath him Thorin was shifting in tiny movements and Bilbo knew he should really stop playing, however he wanted the dwarf completely boneless when he finally pressed into him. 

He shifted backwards until he was seated between Thorin’s spread thighs and gripped his hip as his tongue moves down the length of his spine in one long lick. Thorin shuddered beneath him. 

“Fuck.” The sound of Thorin’s voice so shattered did something to Bilbo’s insides. He groaned and rested his head against the dwarf’s lower back for a long moment. 

“Lift up, tuck your knees under you.” Bilbo muttered against the dimples in Thorin’s back as he tightened his grip on the narrow hip to ground himself. Thorin made a questioning noise, but did as he was asked. Bilbo idly traced the lines of the tattoo that he could see, just before he ducked down to swirl his tongue around Thorin’s hole. He pressed his tongue against the muscles there until the ring gave and the very tip of his tongue slid inside. Thorin twitched in shock, but was soon making those small whimpers when Bilbo licked out of him, flattened his tongue and lapped at the entrance before he sealed his lips around the hole and sucked while he slid his tongue back into Thorin. 

“You have a miraculous tongue.”

“Mmmm?” Bilbo decided Thorin was nowhere near desperate enough and so didn’t pull away to respond, letting the vibrations from his mouth move up through his tongue and into Thorin who jerked against it.

Thorin saw spots of light in front of his eyes barely able to make any sounds that weren’t grunts and moans as Bilbo licked around his entrance, and then allowed his teeth to graze across the tender flesh of his opening. Without realising he reverted back to his mother tongue, “Leibz maaw,” he gasped out attempting to keep still, “Leibz tunng.” 

Bilbo smirked and curled his tongue in on itself and pushing it back into Thorin, when he was inside he flattened his tongue rubbing it back and forth, coating the tight muscle in spit as he warmed it open. He slipped his tongue out, around, down to flick across the back of Thorin’ balls before sweeping back forcefully against the dwarf’s perineum making Thorin twist away suddenly then jerk back into his tongue.

“Mahal!” Thorin’s voice was hoarse and Bilbo pulled back, watching as the dwarf tried to wriggle back onto his tongue. 

“What can I do for you Thorin?” He asked sweetly, although his own wrecked voice sort of ruined it. He ran his finger along Thorin’ opening, slicked from his ministrations; the pad kept slipping in, spreading just the very outside ring of muscle before he pushed it out again and back allowing the same thing to happen every time until Thorin was swaying with the motion.

Thorin’s back arched as he gasped air into his lungs in an attempt to answer, “Please!” 

“Please what?” Bilbo bent his finger and pushed the top part of it into Thorin, in up to the knuckle he started flicking it back and forth, pushing against the walls inside of the dwarf even as he managed to free the oil from where he’d hidden it in a pocket of his leathers.

Thorin clenched down, then relaxed and then just started rocking back trying to force more of the finger into him. “Take me now,” he panted out taking huge shuddering breaths between each word.

Bilbo knew Thorin could hurt himself if he kept the action up and so pulled his finger from Thorin and dropped an open mouthed kiss to the dwarf’s lower back as he started to coat his fingers up. “Since you asked so nicely.” He slowly worked the first finger into Thorin, surprised that it slipped into the second knuckle easily. 

Thorin nearly convulsed with the feeling of being so full, his back arched his knees twitched, his toes curled and his long neck strained, “Sweet Mahal,” he gasped, “More.”

Bilbo searched the smooth walls for the tiny sensitive spot he was searching for, knowing he’d found it when Thorin nearly howled. He pegged it relentlessly for several long moments, before pulling back far enough that he could start to work the second finger into Thorin’s tight heat. The dwarf’s breathing was erratic and the soft pants and moans he was making were slowly driving Bilbo to distraction and so he took up Thorin’s next invitation with determination. He started thrusting his fingers into Thorin quickly, twisting them around, crossing his fingers and then thrusting them in and out, spreading them, pressing them against the dark haired male’s prostate. 

Thorin started grunting out a string of nonsense between a litany of ‘more’, ‘please’, ‘harder’, ‘fuck’, ‘Mahal’, ‘now’, even as his hips started to shift in slow unrelenting circles. He threw his head back as Bilbo started to work in a third finger, barely feeling the slight burn that had started beyond the assault on his prostrate. He could feel himself starting to shake as Bilbo brought his free hand into play. Raised up as he was Thorin could only focus on keeping himself from face-planting the soft earth beneath him as the hobbit started to stroke his erection. A rough thumb swiping over the slit at the end sent him over the edge again and Thorin howled his pleasure into the night air. Bilbo milked him through it, pegging his prostrate mercilessly and Thorin shook until he sagged down onto his elbows, arms unable to support himself any longer. 

Knowing how sensitive Thorin would be Bilbo stopped riding his prostrate and focused on the ring of muscles that were still slightly tight.

Thorin’s legs were still shaking, his back was coated in perspiration, his arms had long ago given up any hope of holding him when Bilbo finally pulled his fingers from him and wrapped his lube coated hand around his own cock and then he pressed himself against Thorin’ entrance. His blunt head resting there for just a moment before he coiled the muscles in his legs and with one hard, deep thrust seated himself balls deep in the dwarf.

The guttural groan of both dwarf and hobbit filled the air as Bilbo bottomed out. Thorin, still sensitive from two orgasms, found to his muddled disbelief that he was actually getting hard again and that Bilbo pressed in all the right places inside of him. So along with the feeling of fullness and the slight burn, there were sparks of pleasure shooting through his body. 

Bilbo had to close his eyes and take several long shuddering breaths to stop himself coming there and then. Preparing Thorin had turned him on more than he’d appreciated and it was only by curling his hands into fists and digging the nails into his palms that he was able to focus on what he actually wanted to do. He shifted, once again groaning in sync with Thorin as he shifted inside of him. Satisfied his knees wouldn’t slip on a loose leaf or patch of mud Bilbo started to move. He pulled back slowly, before he grabbed onto Thorin’s hips and started moving hard, fast, deep. He knew he wouldn’t last long and reached around Thorin pumping in time to his erratic thrusts. 

Thorin came hard and it was the feeling of him clenching around his length that sent Bilbo over the edge. He barely kept himself from collapsing on top of Thorin, somehow managing to pull out to flop bonelessly by the dwarf’s side. A heavy arm settled over his waist and he turned his head to see Thorin had merely flattened out on his front and obviously had no intention of moving for a long while. Smiling he cuddled into the heat radiating from the larger male’s body. “Bilbo?” 

“Yes Thorin, Are you okay?” Bilbo felt a need to check. 

“Bloody brilliant!” Thorin turned his head and offered a tired smile. “I don’t think I will be moving for a long time though.” 

 

%

 

Fili and Kili shot up from where they were sitting in the hall worried looks on their faces. This lasted for all of several seconds until their ears finally picked up the words behind the shouts and moans. Shooting a look at each other and then at a suddenly focused Ori they flushed darkly and sat down burying their faces in the other's shoulder.

Ori ignoring their antics locked his eyes on Dwalin and slowly stalked across the floor towards the warrior. Dwalin looked up and met his eyes and Ori was satisfied to note his eyes were as lust clouded as his own were likely to be. Without a word he took Dwalin's hand and dragged him through the door that led into the courtyard.

Bombur huffed where he was sitting besides Balin and slid around so he was lying on the floor with his legs resting against a supporting pillar, "With the way everyone is pairing off it is making me miss my Reiter even more." He shot Oin a sly look, "I know if she were here and there was all this going on around me I wouldn't be sitting talking history either." Balin shot the dwarf beside him a sharp look but Bombur's face was a mix of innocent and longing.

Huffing Balin stood and crossed the room flopping down next to Oin, "I hate people." He muttered as he prodded the embers of the fire. Oin nodded in agreement and laid a supporting hand on his lower back. "Oin?" murmured Balin determined not to be overheard, "do you think the elves put something back in the water at Rivendell to make everyone act crazy?"

Oin looked at his friend for a long moment wondering just what on earth had caused him to pose that question. It only took him until a gasp and groan sounded from the courtyard to click on and he shrugged one shoulder, unconsciously sliding his hand further around so it was settled on Balin's waist. "Not that I can figure out Bal, but I know everyone had those strange dreams one night, maybe that had something to do with it?" He hated to sound so unsure but he had no real answer other than everyone had somehow found their one within months of the hobbit joining their company and that just seemed stupid to him.

"Aye Oin I can remember that morning well," agreed Balin, glancing at Oin for a second before going back to poking at the fire with the poker he held, his mind wander and he eventually muttered, "Leib Vaen noz Gamul".

Drifting into a pleasant slumber Oin heard the words from his dream spoken in Balin's voice but his sleep addled mind chalked it up to the fact they'd been talking about the dreams earlier, after all his One couldn't be his oldest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is pretty much praising Bilbo's tongue and mouth the to skys.


	73. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo plants the seed into the minds of Oin and Balin.

Chapter Seventy Three – Preparations. 

The following days passed as if in a blur, dwarves and a single hobbit working through the extensive list of what would need to be ready for them to travel through what had once been the great Green wood, but was now merely known as Mirkwood. The business wasn’t to say that they completely forgot to enjoy themselves in a safe environment while they could. While the days were filled with hustle and bustle the nights were filled with laughter, song and games. Each member of the company were reluctant to leave the safety of Beorn’s home and several of them were becoming forlorn at the idea they would have to leave their gentle, yet scary host behind when they started up on their journey again. Fili and Kili in particular spent a great deal of time around the skin-changer, soaking up his company as he basked in theirs. When not attempting to help the company prepare to leave the safety of the hall, Thorin spent his time watching his heirs interact with the huge male who had offered them his home and his help. As he watched he realised that Beorn had filled a hole in his nephews’ lives that he doubted they had even realised was missing. Their laughter rang free and bright, occasionally being joined by the deep rumble of Beorn’s growl like laughter when they pulled a particularly ridiculous stunt. Thorin felt his heart thaw further towards the huge male and after several days of watching them interact left them to it. His nephews were learning and enjoying themselves, while being kept safe and he would not begrudge them that. Nor did he fail to see that Beorn’s smiles came easier the more time he spent around the young dwarves. Satisfied his nephews were well taken care of Thorin turned his attention to the rest of the company and watched them from the corner of his eye as he was working. They all seemed to be healing well and more of their natural characters were showing through the longer they stayed at Beorn’s. Thorin was loath to make them leave, but could only hope that their new found friendships and relationships would provide them with the support they needed to get them safely to the mountain. 

He wasn’t idle when he was watching his kin and his One, instead he was mucking in with any and all jobs he could turn his hand to. Several times a member of the company had to bite back snickers at the sight of the royal dwarf sitting under the braches of a huge ancient oak, needle and thread held warily in his large hands as he attacked mending and darning with as much focus as he would lead an army. Dori in particular found the sight amusing and spent a good few hours sitting with his once and future king showing him what stitches would be best used and explaining just why they were using the different stitches they were. By now Dori’s natural deference to the royal dwarves had been tempered slightly by several months of travel so not only was he happy to teach Thorin he wasted no time in pointing out when and what the other dwarf was doing wrong. 

Dori wasn’t the only member of the company Thorin was learning from. He could be found pouring over large maps and charts, Bofur planted beside him, when the Company were done with their evening meal and Bombur could no longer see properly to work the leather. Bofur was attempting to teach Thorin the basics of navigating outside of a mountain, and his failures caused much hilarity amongst the company. This may have been helped by Beorn and Bilbo’s complete incapability to understand how anyone couldn’t grasp that moss meant that a side of the tree pointed north. Or that the waters of the River Running all flowed roughly south east. Bofur could be seen hiding behind the brim of his hat after these encounters. He wasn’t a dwarf for no reason though and his stubbornness matched Thorin’s without fail, so they repeatedly went over the basic lessons until Thorin could recite them without having to think. Thorin accepted the gentle mocking with a grace that would put even the oldest of the Noldor to shame, merely smiling innocently at which ever dwarf’s voice was raised in laughter. 

He could be found late at night curled up with Bilbo as the hobbit recounted tales of the Shire and answered the dwarf’s questions about Scribe. Thorin’s deep laugh could be heard in the jasmine scented air as the stars shone against their velvet backdrop, or the drums of the deep mountain entwining with the bells of the Shire as they raised their voices in song. The oak stretched its branches over their heads, creating a canopy of night-silvered leaves and a pattern of dark criss-crossed branches. They rested against its roots for many long hours with Thorin returning the tales with ones of his own childhood and the wonders of Erebor, waiting until the joyous merry making of the company dwindled to the soft rumbling snores. Then like misbehaving tweens they would giggle and slip further into the wooded area upon Beorn’s lands, hand in hand, and in the dubious privacy Bilbo taught Thorin one of the traits that Scribe was well known for. He found the dwarf to be a fast learner and dawn would see them slumbering Bilbo’s head resting on Thorin’s naked chest and one of the dwarf’s large hands splayed across Bilbo’s bare back. 

On the mornings after they had been a bit too enthusiastic Thorin would hunt down Dwalin and Nori to help them with the restoration of the company’s weapons. He could do this in his sleep and though he put up with much teasing from his oldest friend and the thief he could now give as good as he got. Many a time he managed to reduce the twosome to blushing and stuttering as they tried to answer an innocently asked but deviously phrased question. 

When he needed an escape from the company’s teasing Thorin sought out Gandalf or Beorn for tales of what he could expect when he led the company into Mirkwood, and pestered the wizard for any and all rumours the Istari had heard about the lands beyond the forest’s borders. Beorn listened as attentively to the wizard’s answers as Thorin, their faces echoes of dismay as they heard of the devastation that was still present and the floating town on the lake. 

%

While Bilbo spent the nights with Thorin getting to know the dwarf he was courting better, he spent his days with barely a moment to breath. Just because he was busy didn’t mean he didn’t have time to see and hear what was going on in the company. Fili and Kili had adopted Beorn as an older, much loved brother and seemed to be learning estate management from the large man, as well as easing the skin-changer’s heart-pain. Dori was gradually relaxing with the company, finally trusting that Dwalin would not hurt Ori, he even seemed to understand that he didn’t need to mother Ori anymore. Bilbo had had to stop himself laughing out loud several times when he had observed the older dwarf taking himself to task for starting to mother the slight dwarf, he did wonder if Ori realised that Dori was trying. Dwalin and Ori were becoming closer every day; they sparred endlessly when they weren’t at the jobs they had been given by Thorin escaping late in the evening at roughly the same time as Bilbo did. Their relationship seemed strengthened by the fact Nori and Dwalin actually spent hours at a time conversing about anything and everything as they worked on the company’s weapons. The unlikely friendship they had stuck up seemed a positive omen for the rest of the journey and instantly put Bilbo on edge. Bombur’s wicked sense of humour was appearing more and more the longer they spent at Beorn’s and Bilbo was drawn into many discussion-arguments with his friend that sent even Scribe’s head spinning. 

What caught his eye the most however was the almost pair-bonded actions of Oin and Balin who yet seemed to be nothing more than friends. Close friends, but friends all the same. Their interactions wound Bilbo up so much that he merely gave into the urge to question them insistently about it. Well, he questioned Oin first. It wasn’t hard to get time with the healer without anyone else from the company present as most of the dwarves were too leery of being forced into more treatment to bother them when they were working on restocking their supplies. 

Bilbo eyed the old dwarf as he carefully ground dried Aloe Vera into a fine paste. “Oin?” he asked, voice pitched to be cautiously inquiring, rather than the innocent tone he knew set the old dwarf’s radar going. 

“Hmm?” Oin barely glanced up from where he was carefully unspooling the cotton he would use on any wounds that needed stitching into a bowl that was a heated mixture of ground willow bark, water and powdered eucalyptus leaves.

Bilbo resisted the urge to snicker, “I have a couple of questions about courting in dwarven culture if you don’t mind answering them.” He didn’t raise his eyes from the half completed powder, instead observing Oin from under his eyelashes. 

Oin shot him a suspicious look, “I thought Bal… sorry Balin had explained most of it to you the first night of our journey?”

Bilbo glanced up flashing the scowling dwarf an innocent smile, “He explained a lot, but I didn’t pay attention to it all.” He forced himself to adopt a sheepish expression, “I certainly didn’t think I would ever need to use any of it.” He chewed his lip and deliberately leant in, attempting to convince Oin that he was being completely serious. “I could have messed up badly with how I got together with Thorin as I used what I would have done in the Shire, I was just lucky our antiquated Tookish rituals sufficed.” 

Oin’s face cleared and he nodded, “In that case you did well lad. What is it you wanted to know?” 

Bilbo resisted the urge to smirk and forced his face into a thankful smile. “There are a couple of things really.” He paused and glanced around beckoning Oin to lean in as well. “Firstly after the exchange of gifts and acceptance of each other’s court do we …I…need to do anything else? It is just in hobbit custom that is kind of it and we would just go on dates…” he paused at Oin’s blank look, “Have meals with each other, go for walks…alone, visit with each other’s families, dance at parties, and read to each other.” He looked at Oin, “So do I need to do anything else?”

“Huh?” the healer looked dazed, but Bilbo realised he was looking at Balin with a strange light in his grey-brown eyes. “Oh sorry Bilbo,” Bilbo bit his cheek to stop himself sniggering as the dwarf visibly shook himself, “If you hadn’t done what you had then you would have had to exchange several gifts and announced your intentions to the company, but with the words you used and the hand crafted gifts you gave you are both in the clear to court without issue.”

Bilbo beamed and Oin smiled back, “Thank you Oin, you have put my mind at rest.” He paused half turned to his partial crushed herb, before he faced the healer again, “Would it be frowned upon if I were to gift Thorin anything else?” he tilted his head.

Oin seemed to mull it over for several moments, “As you are both of similar rank…I know you claim you are not a prince, but from what I’ve gathered you are the Shire’s equal…then the giving of extra gifts, while not necessarily part of the courting, is normally encouraged as showing off your wealth.”

Bilbo nodded, “And the fact I have given handmade gifts to others?” 

Oin’s face darkened, “Oh you mean the things you’ve given to the bonded pairs and Bombur and Gloin wear in their hair, no they will not affect your courting Thorin.”

“Healer Oin,” Bilbo kept his voice soft, “I mean no offence by not gifting yourself or Master Balin anything, it is just,” he bit his lip, knowing his seeming nervousness would draw the dwarf in, “It is just that I had originally thought you two were courting each other, so I wanted to give you both the gifts we give a bonded family member in the Shire.” He sighed wistfully, ignoring the old dwarf doing a fantastic impression of a goldfish, “I even had the ear cuffs made, they are the best I have ever made since I have had longer to work on them than any of the others, but,” he sighed mournfully, “I suppose if you two really aren’t courting I will have to find a way to convert them into a hair bead or something for the two of you.” He allowed himself to pout.

Oin stared at the energetic hobbit as his words sunk in, he had actually thought Balin and himself were courting. That Balin was his One. Oin shook his head as longed for words were whispered in Balin’s voice inside his mind. “We are not courting Bilbo.” He fought to keep his voice calm as the hobbit’s face fell, “It is sweet that you thought so, it is probably the fact Balin and myself have been friends since we were but dwarflings.” He sighed wistfully without realising it. “I would think I would know if he were my One by now.” He turned from staring at Balin’s back to look at Bilbo, “Your giving the gifts means you think of everyone as family, so what does it mean that Thorin’s was made of stone rather than entirely out of metal?”

Bilbo’s face cleared and Oin sighed in relief as the smaller male seemed diverted from his line of questioning. “Oh in the Shire we give hand crafted gifts to family members at bonding ceremonies, since I can work with metal and stone that is what I choose to gift. Metal work has always come easier to me than stone craft so I decided long ago that should I ever choose to bond I would work their gift from stone, as they would deserve the most I could give them. Thorin definitely proved that.” Oin watched Bilbo’s strangely coloured eyes light up as he talked about the royal dwarf and felt a wave of longing he thought had died when he hit his second century, Bilbo drew him back from the brink of wallowing, “Although just because I gift others metal doesn’t mean they are any less important. Family is supposedly everything in the Shire. I say supposedly because other than my grandfather there was only ever the gang that I considered family.” Oin watched as the smaller male started to gesture with his hands. “Every object I make is special to the ones I make it for. Nori’s and Bifur’s cause me a bit of pain because I didn’t know them well enough to create it so it was completely tied to them. They proved me right in my naming them as family when I ran into elves after having to deal with that elf, the wizard, Thorin and Balin.” 

Bilbo realised that Oin had relaxed and mentally smirked, allowing a purr into his tone. “You seem interested in Shire customs.” He stated, keeping his voice fairly neutral. 

Oin didn’t seem to notice, his old eyes back on Balin, “Aye.” He agreed, “I want to say they are quaint, but that is the wrong word. Your courting rituals seem unique, but effective.” 

Bilbo leant in, elbows on the table, “I can tell you all you want to know if,” he paused drawing the dwarf’s attention solely onto him. “If you answer a question honestly.”

“Okay, you did say you had two questions,” Oin agreed and Bilbo smiled sunnily.

“Just between you and me, if you could describe your One. What you really want in your One. Would it match Balin?” Bilbo watched Oin blush, and was pushing to his feet and gathering his stuff even as the dwarf started to shake his head. “I said honestly so I am not sharing.” He stated, walking away and ignoring Oin’s attempts to get his attention.

Having failed with straight talking Oin anyone else would be loathed to try to get answers out of a diplomat, but Bilbo had been brought up in the politics of Tooksborough and his years in the gang as Scribe and he had never backed down from a fight whether physical or verbal and he wasn’t going to start with Balin. He plonked down beside the white haired dwarf, carefully placing his mortar and pestle down. “Oin is driving me insane.” He stated in a long suffering tone. 

“Oh?” Balin’s interest was caught, “What’s he done now?”

Bilbo looked directly into Balin’s eyes, “Can’t answer a straight question honestly but expects me to see him as family.” He drawled.

Balin nodded, “We were both a little crushed to realise we were the only two in the company who hadn’t received a handmade gift from you I must admit.” Balin tilted his head, and Bilbo could see the gears turning in the old dwarf’s head. “What have we not gotten one if I may be so bold? And don’t give me that crap about Oin not answering questions.”

Bilbo laughed, “I thought you were supposed to be a diplomat.” He scratched his head carefully, “It is kind of embarrassing why you didn’t get one, I have actually made you both one, but…” he shrugged lightly, lowering his voice, “I have been working on them since the trolls.” He admitted, taking great amusement in watching one of Balin’s bushy eyebrows shoot up, “It’s just I made them the same way as Nori, Kili, Bifur, Dori, Dwalin, Fili, Bofur and Ori’s.” He knew Balin would get it almost immediately and he wasn’t to be disappointed.

“You thought we were courting?” the white haired dwarf seemed to be in shock.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Bilbo allowed his voice to sharped, “Look from the first night at mine you took a room together. You were nearly always side-by-side; you could finish each other’s sentences.” Bilbo looked at Balin, allowing the humour to twinkle in his eyes, “Everyone else who shared a room at Bag End ended up together.” Balin’s laugh filled the air and Bilbo set about finishing grinding the Aloe. “If you are sure you two will never court then I will set about transforming them into something else.” He paused seeming to consider something and watched shades of suspicion form in Balin’s eyes, “If Oin really isn’t your One, do you have any idea what you want from them?”

“I…” Balin stopped and looked carefully at the hobbit, “Honestly I stopped thinking about it nearly a full century ago Bilbo.” He admitted, tilting his head as he considered it, “It would have to be somebody who didn’t mind my advanced years obviously. Someone I could talk with. Joke with. Looks haven’t mattered to me since I was but a young thing of one hundred and twenty five, but pride in their appearance would be nice.” He shrugged, “You know I really have no idea.”

Bilbo laughed, carefully pouring the powdered he’d prepared into the small sealable pouch Bombur had made him. He pushed to his feet and dusted the pants of his leathers off. “You know to me you just described Healer Oin,” he bowed, “Enjoy the rest of your day Master Balin.” He started to walk away. “Tonight is the last night we spend under Master Beorn’s roof.”


	74. Silver Moonlight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beorn sings and cooks.

Chapter Seventy Four - Silver Moonlight.

True to Bilbo’s word it was their last night to be spent under the shelter of Beorn’s roof and the large man had been missing since high noon. While Fili and Kili had spent the previous days tagging along, this time he had managed to slip away on them and by the time dusk started to fall over the skin-changer’s lands the Durin heirs were almost vibrating with worry. They ran into Bilbo on their way back into the huge hall and if it hadn’t been for the smaller male grabbing their elbows in a bruising grip would have probably tore the place apart to find him. They stayed by Bilbo’s side while the rest of the company made their way into the hall, barely registering when Thorin slid to sit behind Bilbo and drew the smaller male back against his chest. They didn’t relax until a deep voice was heard floating through the air from the kitchen. So powerful, yet beautiful was the voice that the company stilled, listening in awe. Those that had seen the sea likened its power to the rush of the waves of a spring tide under the silver moonlight.

“I will fight in this life  
Defying the coldest wars  
It's always been like this  
But don't know why!  
No!  
Screaming at the walls of fire  
Frozen into me  
Hunted for the vertical sealed before that  
It's where I wanna be  
Screaming at the walls of fire  
But I'm still running free  
In the silver moonlight  
I can't breathe!  
Your fear will chain you down!

Till I know a little rain  
Care about the day your heart breaks up  
When you lose your way!”

 

It was only as the voice drew the song to a close that the company realized they had likely been intruding on a private moment for their host, and yet they could not bring themselves to break the silence that settled after the man’s song. Many felt their desire to see their home land relit anew, while the younger dwarves were filled with a longing to see the mountain of the Kingdom of Erebor. Even Bilbo, a hobbit of the Shire at heart despite his differences understood just what propelled the dwarves he now called family forward. Understood why he had joined the rag tag group on a journey to their probable deaths.

The door to the hall opened as Gandalf stepped into the silence and the room was flooded with the soft moonlight. The silver sheen it cast over the faces of the dwarves was unbroken by the flickering of candle or flame. The wizard paused in the door as his eyes fell on the young-old face of the only hobbit of the company. The eyes glowed with determination, and the small male’s body language screamed protection. He looked to the almost beardless faces of the two youngest dwarves sitting by the hobbit. Their faces were filled with a strange combination of passion and longing. Swallowing Gandalf allowed his eyes to take their own path. Thorin’s blue eyes shone with silver lit tears and a soft smile graced his lips despite the sadness in their depths. The older members of the company seemed to be faring little better. Dwalin had his eyes closed, his massive hands closed into shaking fists, but like his king a soft smile showed beneath the beard. Balin was staring fiercely at the unlit fire, eyes sparking with new determination and yet his set frame was belied by the flittering smile on his lips. Oin was by him, hand resting on his friend’s shoulder in support, eyes narrowed at the partially open kitchen door and yet a softness to his face indicating he too was smiling behind his beard. Bifur was crying silent tears, the tracks gleaming wetly in the moonlight. Gloin and Bombur were both standing, hands pressing heavily against the table top eyes wide in surprise, they had obviously been in the midst of a conversation with Dori as the grey haired dwarf was still frozen with his hands making a point, but he’d turned his face away from them, head tilted like a bird. Gandalf blinked and turned his attention to the rest of the younger dwarves. Ori’s cheeks were flushed and his brown eyes sparkling, while Bofur and Nori’s eyes were huge and their faces filled with a fierce determination.

He opened his mouth to ask what had occurred when the soft whoosh of a door being opened stopped him. He turned to see their host stepping into the hall, confusion clearly written on the skin-changer’s face. “But why are you all sitting around in the dark?” His voice rumbled like a land slide and Gandalf started a little when it seemed to snap the company out of their stupor as one.

”Beorn!” Fili and Kili finally left Bilbo’s side and crushed the man around his knees in a dwarven hug.

”Now what’s wrong?” Beorn chuckled softly, “Why so flappy little ones?”

Bilbo chuckled as he stood, carefully masking his emotions. “I think they were afraid you had left them and they wouldn’t get to say goodbye Master Beorn.”

Beorn nodded his head, blinking hard against the stinging he felt in his eyes, “I couldn’t do that,” he rumbled softly kneeling down so he could return the hug. “Besides,” he fixed his yellow eyes on Bilbo, “It could never be goodbye from me I will not fail them like I did my son and my daughter, nor will I fail them like I did my wife and mother.”

Bilbo nodded, even as Thorin froze. “Well-spoken Master Beorn. I am sorry for what was obviously a great loss for you.” He stepped forward, “I know Thorin has offered you the aid of dwarves if they can, but I offer you the aid of the Shire if we can answer your call.” He held up a hand to stop the protest he could see forming, “We are not all farmers and gardeners, although there are times I wish that was all we had need to be. If you call and we can answer we will come. You are not like the Unbaraki. If I give you my word my blood will answer.”

It was Dori’s voice who broke the atmosphere. “Not royalty my arse!”

Beorn’s laughter broke like thunder over them all and the skin-changer rose to his feet, releasing Fili and Kili as he did. “Please my friends join me to eat.” He spread his arms and the company stared as the sheep and dogs that had waited on them their first night flooded into the room and filled the table with astonishing speed. Beorn smiled warmly, “I am proud to call you friends.” He snickered suddenly, “I never thought I would see the day when I had one dwarf in my home let along thirteen. Nor did I ever think I would be happy to call a dwarf friend, let alone thirteen of you. I even call two of you family.”

The atmosphere lightened with Beorn’s laughter and Gandalf smiled softly as he slid onto the large stump that posed as a seat.

%

The food that night was plentiful and varied, with even the most stubborn of the company failing to note the lack of meat. Bilbo, while he enjoyed a meal with meat was in his element as he took in the food the skin-changer had provided for them. Huge wooden tureens and platters sat on the table, each filled with a different dish. He helped himself from the nearest tureen, sighing in delight when closer inspection showed him it was escarole and bean soup. He snatched up a roll of soft rosemary goodness and devoured the portion he’d served himself, before turning to the next platter and helped himself to some calabrese roasted in chilli and soy. He eyed his plate before deciding he best grab some of other dishes and promptly did so, spooning a portion of roast brussel sprouts with pine nuts and balsamic vinegar, along with some honey braised carrots and turnips. He threw a roll at Bombur sitting further down the table and the rotund dwarf happily passed some of the other dishes towards him. He grabbed some baked turnips in tomato before passing the platter on. Some sweetcorn fritters followed as did a slice of Swiss chard and onion tart. He tucked in happily to the mound on his plate, humming in response to the questions he was being asked.

Beorn’s smile grew massive as he watched his guests tuck into the meal he had carefully prepared them. Puppy seemed partial to the chilli roasted pumpkin seeds, going as far as to growl at his brother when he tried to get some. The bear seemed more inclined to the warm red cabbage salad with toasted walnuts and creamy blue cheese. The lion cub was happily devouring the whole dish of corn on the cob that was covered in red pepper and chive dressing, while his little sparrow chick was practically inhaling the Garlic risotto. The leek and blue cheese pizza was all but crumbs, and his potato salad was merely smears around its bowl. He chuckled at the disappointed groans that echoed around the table when the thirteen dwarves, one hobbit and wizard realized the food was gone. He clapped his hands mentally thanking Bah for letting him know just how much they could eat. As he glanced around the full table, Beorn could help but feel a warm glow at the sight of his guests glowing in delight as more food was set in front of them.

Bifur couldn’t believe the fantastic food that they had just been served, and was disappointed that he hadn’t managed to try all of it. He couldn’t help but clap his hands when he realized there was more food to come, and his delighted laugh rang out as he recognized a blackberry and apple plate pie. He dived for the dish, but was soon distracted by a plate of chocolate beetroot brownies. Having learnt his lesson from the previous course he attempted to try some of all the dishes on the table, even going so far as to wrestle a plate of baked custards with macerated blackcurrants from Dwalin. He raised his now mulled mead filled tankard in a toast to the Skin-changer. The large male couldn’t half cook. He was nearly as good Bilbo.

Thorin sat back with a sigh, licking his lips free of chocolate and loosening the ties of his leather trousers as he did. He was pleasantly full and heading towards tipsy. He smiled benignly around the company, licking his lips as his eyes landed on Bilbo attempting to eat a toffee coated apple slice without dropping any. Green eyes met his and he smiled lazily across at his hobbit. He was too full to move at the moment and the fire was pleasantly warm at his back. He glanced around the company smile lighting his face as he looked across at the blissful expressions on the faces of his two nephews.

%

When they had cleared the platters Beorn ushered them from the table and the piled onto the furs around the fire. Even the skin-changer and wizard stretched out on the ground. Mead, stories and songs flowed freely as they enjoyed the last night together in safety and comfort. Slowly the noise died down to deep breathing and soft snores. Bilbo lying back with his head on Thorin’s shoulder traced nonsensical patterns onto his dwarf’s skin. He realized they were the only ones awake and rolled so he was looking into Thorin’s blue eyes. He gently ran a hand over the silver touched stubble. Thorin raised his own hand and cupped Bilbo’s cheek. Slowly they leant forwards and touched their foreheads together, entwining the fingers of their free hands as they did.

“Miz Duzk,” breathed Thorin, his voice soft and sleepy. “Miz hrun.”

Bilbo gasped. “I love you,” he breathed at the same time as Thorin spoke, “Bond with me?”

Bilbo could only nod. Thorin drew back and releasing Bilbo’s hand slid a ring from his pinkie finger, “I give you this in promise,” he swore. “You will never be rid of me.”

 

Bilbo watched in silence as the silver band was slid onto his middle finger, “I don’t want rid of you,” He grasped the front of Thorin’s jerkin and leant in until their lips were millimetres apart, “There could never be anyone else.” He closed their lips in a sweet kiss, before sighing and leaning his head back onto Thorin’s shoulder. They slid to sleep, bathed in silver moonlight wrapped in the other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Within Temptation. I am unfortunately not that talented.
> 
> Translations:  
> Miz Duzk=my love. (Khazdul)  
> Miz hrun=my one. (Khazdul)  
> Unbaraki=Oath breaker. (De KhuzdTunng. Ancient dwarfish).


	75. Milk and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company leave Beorn's.  
> Leave me a review. Pretty please with crystallised rose and lavender biscuits.

Chapter Seventy Five – Milk and Honey.

_Hobbits had long been a secretive race, keeping their pasts and traditions wreathed in mystery to those they considered outsides. There were some secrets however that had become lost to most as the ages passed. Bar a few direct lines, few remembered their origins and were happy to stay ignorant. Blissfully unaware that they could demand a place in any meeting of the elder races they lived their lives away in the Shire, filling days with joy, laughter, good food, good drink and their families and friends. Some were fated to learn of their histories from the day they learnt to form their letters and once learnt the information would stay with them forever. Few deemed that just knowing their blood lines was enough, but some, such as the direct line of the Took family delved deep into the shadows of time to drag secrets kicking a screaming into the light of day. After all with knowledge came power, and the knowledge they discovered could bring the old world to its knees if they chose to wield it as a weapon. However many an age passed without the Thain resorting to such methods and even in the darkest of days in the Shire the current Thain was reluctant to call in those bonds. However, little did he realise that the memories of elves and dwarrows were long and his heir intended to make those who had turned their backs on family pay. ___

__***_ _

__Despite being the last ones asleep Thorin and Bilbo were the first two to rise and after sharing a few chaste kisses rolled onto their feet and started to carefully pack away the last of their belongings. Bilbo kept getting distracted by the glinting of the metal band on his finger and so was still attempting to finish tying his pack when the rest of the Company awoke. Fili’s sleepy swearing brought him out of his trance and Bilbo finished securing the straps of his pack with speed. He paused just a second and slid the band of metal from his finger to pull on worn leather gloves, the dark brown of the flexible material faded and worn in places, but the workmanship no less impressive because of it. As the rest of the company finally drug themselves out of the heavy furs he slipped the band back onto his finger a wide grin settling on his face, despite the small sorrow he felt upon the thought of leaving Beorn’s lands and the gentle giant himself._ _

__Breakfast was a subdued affair with milk and honey a plenty, but few laughs and less smiles. Fili and Kili in particular were quiet, although they attempted to smile at the skin-changer whenever they felt his eyes on them. The Company as a whole felt a sharp pang of regret at leaving the homely safety of Beorn’s, and despite their new found determination to reclaim the mountain felt a longing to stay with their new friend. All too soon breakfast was finished and before the sun had completely burnt away the dew of the morning the Company were gathering at the front of the massive hall, shielding their eyes against the morning light._ _

__Standing with their host as the Company milled around ready to depart Bilbo had a sudden thought, “What did you do with the orc and the warg Master Beorn?”_ _

__Suddenly all of the dwarves were focused on the two of them and Beorn’s hearty laugh was thundering around the gardens. “Come and see!” he beckoned and the Company followed, abandoning their packs momentarily. Nori’s delighted laughter brought the attention of them all too where an orc head was stuck on a pike outside of the gate in the hedge and a warg-skin was nailed to a tree just beyond the border line. Bilbo wondered if it were wise for the skin-changer to blatantly flaunt his hatred of the creatures, but then remembered that the man could turn into a huge bear and so had less to worry about then most of them. Thorin’s dark chuckle brought the Company back to task and as the day began to warm up they returned to their packs, only to be greeted by fourteen ponies and a dappled stallion for Gandalf._ _

__Their packs were already filled with all the none-perishable foods they could carry and each dwarf had a spare water skin tucked half way down them. Beorn had provided them with more perishable foods stuffs to last them until they reached the forest's edge, these provisions were strapped to the ponies’ saddles and several side packs seemed to be over flowing with goods. Beorn’s words of warning lingered in Bilbo’s mind as the Company bade the huge man goodbye, and several tearful hugs were exchanged. He remembered the message about the lack of food and water available in the shadows of the trees, and the foreboding comment about not leaving the path. He shivered slightly in the bright sunlight as he saw the sickened trees in his mind’s eye and leant thankfully against Thorin’s broad chest when the dwarf appeared silently behind him. As he mounted his pony with practiced ease and gave one last wave of farewell to Beorn, Bilbo just had to hope the forest wasn’t sickened in the same way as the Old Forest back in the Shire. He didn’t think he could deal with wraiths and man eating trees so close to the welcoming comfort of Beorn’s._ _

__As soon as the company left the high hedges surrounding Beorn’s lands they turned north and then bore to the north-west. By their kindly host’s advice they were no longer making for the south road, as he had informed them its far end was lost among marshes and its near end (the one that passed the Carrock) was often swarmed by packs of hunting Mountain goblins and dire wolves. When they finally reached flat open ground they urged their mounts into a gallop, without word or signal. Bilbo had plenty of time for his mind to wander as they rode in silence, easily keeping his seat on the swift moving pony and eyes and ears pricked constantly for danger. His left hand never leaving the hilt of the elvish blade strapped to his waist._ _

__%_ _

__It was when he changed position in the line of now cantering dwarves that he first noticed it. The glint of silver against dark brown leather was glaringly obvious and he kicked himself for missing it earlier. He of course would recognise the band anywhere, having been there when it was forged out of an exact mixture of palanadium and mithril. He had been there when the glowing strands had been coaxed into very undwarven patterns. He had been there when the tiny chips of opals had been set into the seven sunflower centres, watching in amazement as the thick fingers had shook with nerves. He hadn’t understood why the crafter had been so worried then, but now, seeing it on the hand of the strange hobbit he understood. Smiling he nodded minutely at Bilbo as he rode by him, relief flooding through him as the hobbit returned his nod with a hard smile. At least one of the company was alert and not wallowing in self-pity. He could probably count of the small male to hear danger before any of them. The point ears had to be good for something. He raised an eyebrow as the strong yet delicate hands signed a short message to him, the glint of the sun on the ring making him frown and then smile. He signed his agreement and rode away to drag someone with him to ride a perimeter around the company._ _

__%_ _

__Thorin couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face as he saw his ring standing out proudly from the darkness of Bilbo’s gloves. That said gloves were the only indication in the hobbit’s dress that he wasn’t merely taking a ride through the Shire had him rolling his eyes. The hobbit’s clothing may look casual, but Thorin knew that it was made from the toughest cloth Beorn had owned, and that under it the small male wore war grade leathers. He also knew that the simple leather straps on Bilbo’s arms held blades Nori was jealous of. He relaxed slightly knowing that even if they were attacked the small male could defend himself, before blushing slightly as his shifting in the saddle sent a tingle of pain shooting up is lower spine._ _

__%_ _

__He barely caught himself in a gasp as he noticed the ring on the finger of their smallest companion. He knew that hadn’t been there when they had gone to sleep the previous evening, he also knew that it hadn’t been hidden anywhere else on Bilbo’s deceptively lithe form. The craftsmanship was exquisite and it wasn’t until he managed to ride closely enough to Bilbo to catch a glimpse of the pattern gracing the band that he realised just why the ring had seemed so familiar. Forcing himself to act casual he dropped his pony behind Bilbo’s and allowed himself a brief, smug-happy glance at the back of Thorin’s head. After everything Bilbo had done to get him to act like a rational being, it seemed the king had been the one to propose. His eyes widened and he caught himself before he slid off the pony in shock, their king had been the one who Scribe had settled for. He raised a braided eyebrow, wondering just what Bilbo’s group back in the Shire would think of that._ _

__%_ _

__He had noticed glimmer of silver metal on Scribe’s left hand when they were preparing to leave that morning, but his own disappointment-excitement had stopped him examining it further, or questioning the small male about it. Now though it had caught his eye as he saw the hobbit gesturing to someone across the company. He was sure Scribe hadn’t had a ring stashed anywhere on his person before now, but without asking him outright he couldn’t be sure. After all the hobbit had managed to make several gifts from metal they hadn’t realised he’d been carrying in the course of their journey so far, what was to have stopped him making a ring, or having it stored with the rest of the metal. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he spared a glance at Thorin’s hands, not sure whether to sigh in relief or disappointment that the King’s hands seemed to have no more ornaments than earlier in the quest. He had turned away, meaning to start up a conversation with the dwarf next to him now they were merely cantering, when his eyes widened as understanding flashed through his mind. He spun in the saddle, nearly unseating himself as he examined Thorin’s fingers carefully. It was with great restraint that he didn’t yell in triumph or punch the air when he noticed that the ring Thorin had always wore on his smallest finger for as long as he had known him was missing._ _

__%_ _

__He had noticed the ring. The way the hobbit rode with one hand resting on the pummel of his elvish dagger made it hard to miss. Especially when the opals were singing in the bright sunlight. He couldn’t help but wonder where Bilbo had gotten it from. It was a spectacularly pretty ring, almost beautiful in its design, blending elvish and dwarven art seamlessly and suited perfectly to the small, pointy-eared male riding with ease beside him. He felt a smile grace his face as he realised what the hobbit wearing that sort of jewellery must mean, he just had to wonder where the Thorin had found the time, equipment or materials to make it since they had declared themselves to each other. He smiled softly. He was happy the two had finally got together, and if it meant a truly royal wedding then he was nearly squirming in his seat._ _

__%_ _

__The night came quickly on the plains and Thorin couldn’t help but agree with Gandalf when the wizard suggested an open fire would draw attention to them in such a flat place. He was disappointed however as he had been looking forward to a hot meal since they hadn’t stopped all day. When Bilbo sent Bofur and Kili off to gather sticks, and Bombur’s face light up in understanding, he wandered up to him. “I thought I said there was to be no fire.” He murmured._ _

__Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin’s waist and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “You did, but trust me.” Thorin hummed and Bilbo smiled softly, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. “I know you want a hot meal as well as the rest of us, so give me a little faith, I promise there will be no open flames or smoke.”_ _

__Thorin hummed again as gentle hands stroked his lower spine, easing the slight pull he could feel there and somehow found himself following Bilbo to a shallow hollow in the long grasses._ _

__%_ _

__Bilbo kept Thorin distracted with languid kisses and teasing hands, even as the stars started to dot the inky blackness above them. He swallowed every sound the dwarf beneath him made as he skilfully eased the tension from Thorin’s body and mind. When they returned to the company Thorin was surprised to find Bombur dishing up a spicy smelling meaty stew from a lidded pot. His sharp, but hooded eyes fell on a clump of turf carefully removed from the grass land and a small pile of dark soil still clinging to the pot. Understanding flooded through him and he eagerly accepted his portion of the stew, scooping up two of the few bread rolls that Beorn had gifted them and balancing them and a bowl of stew for Bilbo in his hands made his way across the camp to where the hobbit was sitting. That the small male had chosen to sit with Bain and Oin confused him, but he shrugged and sank to the ground beside Bilbo handing off one of the bowls and a roll as he did._ _

__Sated and full, Thorin couldn’t keep his eyes open and so waved an accepting hand when Dwalin offered to take first watch. He settled against Bilbo’s side grateful for the arm curled around his waist as its heat helped chase way the chill of the autumn night. Around the dark camp dwarvs and wizard alike prepared to sleep. Dwalin met Bilbo’s eyes across the camp site and turned so he was looking in a different direction to where the hobbit’s sharp eyes were studying. He doubted that even if the whole company had stayed awake the small male would have gotten any sleep that night. There was more to Bilbo Baggins than any of them had found out or could yet guess. Dwalin narrowed his eyes as a cool breeze started up, although he would bet that between them the company and Gandalf would know more that the hobbit would guess. He huffed and crossed his bare arms across his chest. He just wanted to know what the big deal about Bilbo being called Scribe was._ _


	76. Chapter 76 - Howl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In blood and fire.

Chapter Seventy Six – Howl.

_Halona, daughter of the house of Narvi cradled her swollen stomach as she gazed over the rolling green hills that her beloved had directed her too. The disgrace of both their houses the two had fled, leaving behind all memories of home and all hopes of reconciliation. Now she stood waiting for him to return, her pregnant form making her more of a hindrance then her normal dwarfen frame would usually be on a reconnaissance mission. They were trying to find somewhere to settle and the green lands in front of them a week’s ride from the grey havens, three weeks journey from the nearest dwarfen settlement and nearly a month’s ride from the nearest elfin settlement seemed perfect. They were cautious however, they needed to be able to escape if their families decided their union was not to be tolerated even with the two of them banished. From what she could see the area was perfect, a sentient forest skirting the east, many hills that could be burrowed under, waterways that could be forded. It was lush with game and growing food stuffs, along with plentiful water. She knelt awkwardly as she turned her eyes to the sky. Mahal had forsaken her and Ilúvatar had forsaken her One. She eyed the lush, untouched greenness in front of her, “My lady, Great Yvanna, hear my plea…” ___

__%_ _

__The howls came to them on a chill breeze before the sky had even started to turn pale along the horizon. The sleeping dwarves and single wizard awoke to the sight of Bilbo and Dwalin pacing the perimeter of their camp, weapons drawn and set looks on their faces. It struck the dwarves and Istari that they still knew very little of the hobbit, despite having travelled and lived with him for several months. The look in his eyes chilled them to the bone and they were all suddenly glad to have him on their side. Dwalin appraised him carefully, recognising the expression from similar ones he had witnessed during his years travelling among those primed and used to being attacked. Nori swallowed hard and keeping his movements deliberately casual leant against Bifur, he had seen that expression only once and it had also been on a hobbit. He twined his fingers with Bifur’s and wondered if Bilbo was in anyway related to the hobbit he had lost his axe to in an arena fight. He took in the honey-amber curls and flashing, brilliantly coloured eyes, even as Bilbo’s words about being descended from Tooks rang in his ears. The company turned in alarm as Nori sank to the ground with a cut of cry of pain. Bilbo’s eyes widened as he recognised something in the other’s eyes and he sheathed his blades, rushing to fall to his knees before the thief, “Nori?”_ _

__“The Nightshade.” Nori’s voice was a grief filled whisper, “She is dead.”_ _

__“Mother!” breathed Bilbo looking at Nori in awe, “You knew mother? You knew Belladonna?” He braced a hand on the back of Nori’s neck, drawing the thief forward to rest their foreheads together. “The axe!”_ _

__Nori closed his eyes as he returned Bilbo’s hold, bringing their free hands together, “Shield sister.” Nori couldn’t quell the shakes that seemed to run through his frame, “How?”_ _

__Bilbo swallowed, he hadn’t told anyone of how he had truly lost his mother, and he knew the wilds wasn’t really the proper place to do so, but if Nori was truly the dwarf who had previously owned his mother’s axe then he deserved an answer. “The Fell Winter,” he ground out closing his own eyes and uncaring how the two of them must look. “I told you the basics in Rivendale,” his voice was gravelly in his throat, as his mind flew back to that fateful night. “It was an ambush."  
A squeeze of his fingers brought him back to the present and he cleared his throat. "We were returning from Tooksborough. We hadn’t thought anything of leaving our homes undefended, as there had only been attacks on our boarders. Not one patrol had mentioned seeing any pass closer than the outer reaches. No signal had been lit that night. We learnt later that was because they had been slaughtered by a knife blade in the dark, it had to have been a human, no orc would have survived against the Took boarder patrol and would have had to be silent and invisible to get past the Brandybuck ones. While the centre of the villages were untouched, the surrounding homes and famrs had not been so lucky. They had razed them too the ground, and were starting to encroach on the centres. Mother, Belladonna, was the only one among us trained to fight. Oh, we had Bounders, but what use are hunting arrows against orc and warg, hide and mail? Mother went wild, took out enemy after enemy. She seemed unstoppable, then…” he trailed off and opened his eyes unable to bare the images burnt onto his eyelids. “A huge orc, standing head and shoulders above the others, skin as black as coals, red bands painted on its skin. A female marauder. A berserker! Mother disposed of the creatures mount with ease. An axe in its brain put paid to it, and its sudden stop should have downed that orc for vital moments. It didn't, but Mother barely hesitated even though I think she must have already been injured by that point."  
"I heard her cry of rage as she prepared to sacrifice herself to die so we might stand a chance to live. She had to have known she wouldn’t survive!” He swallowed, hearing it loud in the sudden silence. He could still hear that cry echoing in his ears. “I was too slow. She only had one weapon left having used all her others, the axe that she had said saved her life so many times was embedded in the skull of the creature’s mount. An elven blade was all that remained. Against any other foe it should have been enough. Against that thing, she didn’t stand a chance, not when she was already injured. The orc caught her right elbow, sending her and the sword flying, it shattered the bone in her arm and broke several ribs on that side. She still struggled to her feet and faced it down empty handed and broken. From what else I saw that night the creature was merciful, it drove its blade through her chest and walked away even before her body hit the ground.” He stopped and tightened his grip on Nori’s fingers, “Of course that didn’t help it in the slightest when the gang answer my cry of revenge,” he smiled and only Nori had the stones to return it with a shark’s grin._ _

__“Tell me you tore it limb from limb!” The thief growled, anger and grief warring in his green eyes._ _

__“Oh we decimated the bitch!” His smile was all teeth causing many to wonder if the orcs who had started to back away on the cliff top knew something they didn’t. “We did it with our bare hands!”_ _

__Nori curled his fingers against the skin on the back of Bilbo’s neck, nails digging into the tattoo there, “And so Scribe was born,” he stated._ _

__“In blood and fire,” answered Bilbo._ _

__Silence reigned among the dwarfs, even those who knew of Bilbo’s past were caught by the sheer horror of that night. Ori was shaking, whether in rage or terror he didn’t know. Fili and Kili were on their knees, their youth showing in the grief written clear across their features and terror shinning in their eyes. Bofur and Dori stood with their mouths open anger at what Bilbo had gone through written clear on their faces. Dwalin was shaking, wishing he didn’t know why Bilbo being called Scribe was such a big deal. Thorin was in the same position as his nephews, although he had a hand clamped over his mouth and tears swimming in his eyes. The rest of the dwarves were standing, heads bowed in respectful mourning. Gandalf was barely managing to stand on his own two feet, his grip on his staff should have been painful, but he barely noticed as tears streamed down his cheeks, blurring his vision as his heart clenched painfully as he found out how his friend had actually died._ _

__The sun had risen by the time Nori and Bilbo separated. As Bilbo turned away from him Nori grabbed the dry-eyed hobbit’s arm, “Where…?”_ _

__Bilbo didn’t need him to finish the question, “In a clearing in Magnolia Woods Nori. She lies in state, a tomb of carved marble, Sword and Axe crossed over her chest, picks in her left hand, and the heir ring in her right.” He smiled sadly, “She was the last one who could have truly lead our people. Compared to her I am a shadow, a necessary place holder. I will never wear the heir ring, and since I have chosen to love a male dwarf, the Thaindom died with her.” He flipped his hand and grasped Nori’s arm. “Come with me when we reclaim your home Nori, I will take you to her and you can say goodbye to your sister,” he smiled, “I have three new uncles.”_ _

__Nori let go of his arm in shock and Bilbo stepped smartly over to Thorin who rose to meet him and wrapped his muscled arms around his shoulders. They rested their foreheads together, “Thorin?” Bilbo’s voice was barely a whisper, “Would you care to meet her?”_ _

__Thorin drew in a deep breath, “It would be an honour. She sounds like a wonderful woman.”_ _

__Nori over heard and spoke up from where he was hiding in Bifur’s shoulder, “She was, even Dwalin liked her.”_ _

__As one the company turned to the warrior. He nodded, eyes shadowed by loss, “Aye I knew Nightshade and despite her being the accomplice of that one,” he jerked a finger at Nori, “I often spent meal time with her. She made a hellish spicy noddle dish.”_ _

__Bilbo let out a shaky laugh, “Ah the pork belly.”_ _

__Suddenly Gandalf, Bilbo, Nori and Dwalin were laughing slightly hysterically under the concerned gaze of the rest of the company. Bilbo was the first to calm himself, although he still hiccupped slightly, “I could have done with you three over the years dammit.” He leant his forehead into Thorin’s furs, and closed his eyes breathing in the scent of forge and rock that still seemed to cling to the dwarf._ _

__Thorin distractedly rubbed soothing circles onto Bilbo’s back and glanced around the standing company and the blue sky. “I don’t want to have to say this, but considering what awoke us we should probably move. Even if we only walk the ponies at least we won’t be in one place." The hands grasping his waist tightened slightly and he gasped as they over laid deep tissue bruises._ _

__“Sorry Thorin,” muttered Bilbo, relaxing his hands and standing on his tip toes to press a kiss the Thorin’s slightly open mouth. “You are right we should probably move, I don’t know what is wrong with me I don’t normally get emotional.”_ _

__Thorin shifted and wrapped his arm around the back of Bilbo’s neck, dropping a kiss to the riot of curls under his chin. “It is fine, I very much doubt anyone blames you.” He looked to Gandalf who was trying to dry his face and muttering about soggy beards, “It is obvious she touched the hearts of anyone who met her.” He met Ori’s gaze across the loose circle and stepped back from Bilbo slightly, “I think your new uncles want a hug.”_ _

__Ori, permission given flew across the small space and flung his arms around Bilbo, who grunted slightly in surprise but wrapped the slender dwarf in his own version of a bear hug. “Hey Uncle Ori,” he whispered, “Damn that feels weird. Do you mind if I claim you as a brother instead?” Ori squeaked happily and hid his face in Bilbo’s shoulder._ _

__Nori was next to join his brother in hugging the hobbit, “I don’t want to be an uncle I want to be a brother as well,” he pouted. Bilbo freed an arm from around Ori and wrapped it around the dwarf’s waist. Dori didn’t say anything just walked over and pulled the trio into his own hug. They heard their bones creak but didn’t object, each attempting to return his hug in his own way._ _

__Bilbo finally stepped free looking slightly ruffled but a cheeky grin on his face. He turned to Bifur, “Since you are Nori’s one are you my brother as well?” Bifur’s response was to sweep Bilbo into a hug, actually lifting the hobbit off his feet. That got him a few chuckles, but it was Bilbo’s response that finally broke the atmosphere that had settled down. “Put me down you great oaf,” he grumbled, swatting the dwarf’s shoulder “I’ll have you know I am a warrior of the Shire and royalty to boot.” He stuck his nose in the air and affected a snobbish tone. Bifur merely hefted him further over his shoulder and walked across to Nori._ _

__“Allaz doh” he muttered, finally allowing Bilbo to slide to his feet. He grinned as he accepted the harder than expected punch to his shoulder, “Omar skil skilam” he grunted, “Ut kamp!”_ _

__Bilbo looked at the dwarf’s hands as he was talking, “Of course I’ll fight with you when we get time Bifur, I should have thought about testing myself against you all at Beorn’s. I am stupid. Stop hitting me!” he finished tiredly._ _

__Thorin couldn’t help it and started to chuckle, “Okay enough,” he waved his hands, “Tidy up, mount up and move out.” He glared at his sniggering nephews, “You have half a bell.” He stalked off attempting to calm his emotions down from the Whirlwind his hobbit had just sent them through, knowing it was harder for those who had known Belladonna._ _

__%_ _

__True to Thorin’s word they were moving within half a bell and once again Bilbo was sitting straight in his saddle, hand resting on the hilt of his elven blade as his eyes constantly scanned the horizon. The difference was that when he met the other’s gaze he offered them a flash of a smile and a nod before he returned to scanning their surroundings. Ori had offered to ride perimeter with Bofur and the two were quiet only until they were out of sight of the company. They made sure to orientate themselves so they knew where the others were at all times, but despite eyes never stopping their search for dangers they couldn’t stop themselves from gossiping._ _

__“Ring or bombshell first Bofur?”_ _

__“Oh that’s easy bombshell.” Bofur flashed a look at Ori, “I mean, how the hell did we miss that when we read that blasted book?”_ _

__Ori shrugged slightly as he stood in his stirrups to check a shadow he had spotted, satisfied it was merely a kestrel he slumped back into the saddle. “He had told us a condensed version,” he growled slightly, “Book didn’t go into much more detail. I want to know how the hell a hobbit came to know a wizard, and at least two dwarves. I feel for Bilbo I really do, but by Mordor his mother must have been one hell of a female.”_ _

__Bofur nodded, “I know and it makes me sad that I never knew her, I can’t believe Bilbo’s lived through that, no wonder he ended up as Scribe.” He swallowed, “The orcs on the cliff top…”_ _

__He trailed off as he met Ori’s eyes. The scribe was quite happy to take up that line of thought, “He nearly went berserker on us there didn’t he? He nearly gave into the dangerous side of Scribe, rather than the side we have been so focused on.” Ori shook his head, waiting until Bofur had checked a shadow was innocent, “Bofur he’s deliberately held back so as not to hurt any of us. I mean yeah he’s been all for his drinking games, and the seduction and pranks, but the fighting malarkey. Can you imagine if we’d seen him fight like that with the trolls? We’d have been terrified of him. If a group of hobbits can tear apart an orc that was rumoured to be bigger than Azog, then what could he have done to three trolls, especially if we take into account his mother’s nickname was Nightshade…a version of the Belladonna plant that was poisonous. I mean he knows so much about healing, can you imagine if his knowledge of plants extends to Nori’s side of the world?”_ _

__Bofur swallowed and shook his head. “Dammit Ori, he’s still Bilbo though isn’t he? I mean Bilbo, Scribe, Master Boggins, Master Baggins…They all just have to be shades of the same person. He wouldn’t have agreed to come with us and lied to us all from day one would he?”_ _

__Ori swivelled in the saddle to follow the path of a large hare, He thought carefully before answering. “He managed to scare Dwalin on our first day there I think. He let myself and Fi and Ki in on his pranking nature easily enough, along with flirting with Fi, Ki and Thorin. He said something to me about my being a wolf in lamb’s clothing and I wondered how he knew, but now it has to have been easy for him to spot my own deceit because he was playing Master Boggins roll.” Ori nodded as pieces began to fall into place, “He gave Oin a book on healing that night as well, his grandmother’s if I remember. He was talking to the three of us in the kitchen about flowers that first night.” He ignored Bofur’s questioning glance and pushed on, “He knew how to ride, he managed to flinch something off everyone who didn’t protest against the grocer comment, made an ass of Thorin because he said it. He let us have that book. Later on he stood up to three trolls for us. You saw him when I got hurt, he nearly lost it then, and we saw a flash of the true Scribe then. We’ve been seeing flashes of him all through the journey we just didn’t know what we were seeing half the time.”_ _

__Bofur interrupted him. “I can see that now. The question is do we change how we treat him?”_ _

__Ori chuckled darkly, “Well the only change I am planning on making is if he tells me to run, I’m running as fast as I fucking well can.”_ _

__Bofur nodded, “Good plan. So we are still safe from him.”_ _

__Ori glared, “He sees is as family Bofur,” he almost spat, “He will never hurt us and when it is his blade turned on your enemy you will eat your words.”_ _

__Bofur held up a hand for peace, “I didn’t mean it like that Ori, I know you know him the best, but I was thinking more along the lines of if any of us hurt any of the others even if unintentionally. You saw how he was when we upset Bom.”_ _

__“Crap,” breathed Ori, “Aye and he made Dori and Nori squirm when he was singing my praises to Beorn.”_ _

__They shared a loaded glance, “I think he will stick to using his barbed tongue with us Bofur.” Whispered Ori, then in desperation, “What do you think about the fact he has magically gained a ring?”_ _

__Bofur jumped at the chance to discuss none inflammatory topics and soon the two were engrossed in dissecting Bilbo’s relationship with their king. Although Bofur resolutely refused to discuss if the two had progressed onto the more physical aspects. Ori wondered just how naive the miner and his brother were._ _

__%_ _

__The company stopped after the stars were in the sky and the darkness of Mirkwood was a sinister shadow on the horizon. Gandalf reassured them they were off Beorn’s lands and Kili managed a successful hunt, bringing back a hart carcass which Bombur roasted over an open fire. Both Bilbo and Dwalin overruling Thorin and Gandalf on the safety of having one. Bilbo claimed his ears hadn’t picked up the sounds of orcs or wargs since they had set out that morning, so they were safe for the night at least. Dwalin claimed the scrub they had progressed to riding through would conceal some of their doings and make their position less obvious. Overruled Thorin may have sulked if Bilbo hadn’t literally straddled his narrow hips and pulled him into a searing kiss. Movement around the camp stopped until Ori let out a cat-call, causing Fili and Kili to groan and hide in each other’s shoulders._ _

__Thorin attempted to keep his composure, but Bilbo soon had him gasping quietly. “Please,” he hissed as Bilbo drew away for air._ _

__“That’s better,” growled Bilbo, running soothing hands through the inky hair, “Please don’t be mad at us we know what we are talking about.”_ _

__“Sorry,” muttered Thorin._ _

__Bilbo chuckled and shifted so he was curled against Thorin’s chest, using the dwarf as a seat. “I’m tired, someone else can keep watch tonight.” He huffed a bit and to everyone’s surprise seemed to doze off into a restful sleep before the venison had even finished roasting._ _

__Thorin looked at Dwalin in question, since as far as he knew the warrior had kept watch the previous night. Dwalin shrugged, “He stayed awake all night Thorin, The fact he has gone to sleep now means we are safe. If he had any doubts he would be awake.”_ _

__Thorin glanced down at the curly hair under his chin and smiled softly. He was starting to realise just how lucky he was that Bilbo had chosen him. The ring on the slender fingers curled in his furs caught his eye and his smile grew. “Mornit miz duzkak, miz nur” he whispered, tangling his fingers in the bright curls._ _

__The camp was relatively quiet that night, but they ate well and once watches were decided, fell asleep with ease._ _

__Dori, from where he was perched on a log for first watch smiled softly as he took in the sight of his king and new brother curled together, smiles clear on both their faces. He sighed softly, if anyone deserved happiness it was those two. He snickered slightly as he remembered Thorin’s glazed expression from earlier. Even as he did his eyes fell on Bofur’s sleeping form and he quietened, watching his One sleep. He wondered if he had been stupid for doing less than kissing Bofur, there was obviously something he was missing, and while the kissing was fantastic and often made one or the other of them have the same expression on their faces, some of the older couples no longer looked like that from just kisses. He frowned, he may have to speak to Bilbo and see if the smaller male could explain some things to him. Dori flushed deeply, suddenly glad he had had first watch. That was a conversation he would face both with dread and interest. He shook his head free of the strange thoughts and focused on the serious duty of keeping watch over the sleeping company._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Khazdul to English Translations. ___
> 
> __Allaz doh= all stupid.  
>  Omar skil skilam = weapon skill to master.  
> Ut kamp = We fight.  
> Mornit miz duzkak, miz nur = sleep my love, my gem._ _


	77. Chapter 77 - In the shadows of the Shadows of the Forest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protector Balin.

Chapter Seventy Seven – In the Shadows of the Forest.

_The child was a boy. A combination of his mother’s strong features, her height, hair colour and his father’s delicate build, eye colour and pointed ears. She laid a hand on the curly hair, peering quizzically at the overly large, hairy feet the babe had been blessed with. She raised her head and accepted a gentle kiss with a tired smile. He laid a hand into the babe’s curls alongside hers. “May he never know war nin melethril. May he never know hardship.” She flipped her hand to grasp his and he lowered his voice to a croon. “He will be strong, and yet have a gentle heart. He will be the best of us both. He will be the first child of Yvanna.” He twisted his hand showing her the smallest sunflower she had ever laid eyes on. ___

__%_ _

__The next morning dawned bright and fair, with no sign or sound of their pursuers and the company awoke to the sound of Ori and Kili bickering over who was the best shot. Raising his head at the noise Bilbo let out a groan at the chill in the air and the autumn-like mist on the ground, but was on his feet within seconds. His growl silenced both dwarves and he smirked at them as he hefted Kili’s bow. “Where am I aiming?”_ _

__The company stood stock still as Bilbo fired the arrow with deadly precision with seeming ease. He smiled wryly as he handed the bow back to the brunette dwarf. “I think you’ll find that would be me lads,” he quipped before rolling his shoulders. “Damn though that’s a hellish bow you have there Ki. You must have massive upper strength to use that thing more than once.”_ _

__Kili blushed slightly and he shook his head even as Fili pushed forwards. “Yeah he does. Have you seen his arms?”_ _

__The blonde dwarf sounded so much like the tween girls who had come across the gang when they had trained that Bilbo’s bright laugh rang out over the air. “Oh boys,” he grinned swinging an arm around both of their shoulders, “Please never change.”_ _

__Thorin caught sight of the sun rising red in the east and while the shadows were still long the company set off. They rode in a loose formation that day, swapping stories and jokes even while keeping a close eye out. They saw nothing more than grass and flowers and birds and a scattering of trees for a long while. Fili was ecstatic when he saw a heard of red deer sitting in the shade at noon, and whipped sweat off his brow as he excitedly pointed out a majestic hart rising from the long grass. Bofur swore since he’d thought it was the dead branches of a tree. Bilbo caught sight of the shadow of a huge bear following them, but he held his tongue. He suddenly understood their lack of pursuit and smirked when Ori whispered it to him. “Hush Ori. Take no notice. He is here to watch over his friends and family.” Ori’s eyes flew to where Fili and Kili were joking and he nodded once before riding forward to challenge Nori to a game of I Spy. Bilbo chuckled wondering who would win that game, sneaky little dwarf or the thief._ _

__The day passed with little drama and soon they could see the shadow of the forest rising as if it were coming to meet them. They dismounted that afternoon at the bottom of the final slope that would lead them to the forest. Bilbo sighed when he dismounted the pony feeling the sickness that had spread through the forest even from here. He could hear the silence of the trees, see the sluggish response of the grasses under his feet, worse he could feel the groan of the stone buried deep. He gently patted his pony on the snout before carefully unsaddling it and setting it free to graze. He lugged his pack over to where the company had set up camp and dumping it down by Bofur’s set about making up a fire pit. He desperately wanted a hot meal. He ran through the supplies the company still had and made a mental note of the stream that ran in the direction of the forest. He would make sure everyone filled up their canteens before they left in the morning. Beorn’s warnings were ringing loud in his ears, especially this close to the forest. He raised his head and forced himself to smile at the dwarf who had joined him by the fire. “Bombur,” he greeted. “What can I do for you this fine evening?”_ _

__Bombur eyed Bilbo carefully. “That depends hobbit.” He stared over to where his brother and cousin where whispering quietly together. Bilbo followed his gaze and laid a gentle hand on the dwarf’s arm. Bombur’s eyes flew to his and he sighed. “I know you cannot guarantee anyone’s safety Bilbo,” he closed his eyes to hide the pain in them. “But they have just found some form of happiness and while I know I would be leaving my children I want you to promise me that if the need comes you will aid them over me.”_ _

__Bilbo drew back as if scalded. “I leave no one behind Bombur!” he hissed, eyes flashing as he pushed suddenly to his feet. All eyes flew to the duo by the fire as Bilbo glared, “No one!” Under the bemused gaze of the company Bombur seemed to curl in on himself as Bilbo strode away. “I am going to check a perimeter.” The snarl was clear in the hobbit’s voice and the dwarves flinched as if they had been struck. “Anyone else has any insulting requests to make of me please stay away!”_ _

__When Bilbo had disappeared into the long grasses Thorin released the breath he had been holding and approached the dismayed dwarf by the fire. “Bombur?” he asked quietly, “What just happened?” He frowned at the area Bilbo had vanished into. “I have never seen him annoyed at you. Everyone else at some point yes. But you. Never.”_ _

__Bombur curled up so he was hugging his knees and stared into the depths of the fire that was slowly starting to lick up the wood Bilbo had piled on it. “I messed up.” He admitted. “I should have known he would be off balance when he finally felt it. I didn’t take that into account and I may have just admitted to him that I see myself as less worth than my cousin and brother.” Bofur and Bifur’s dismayed cries rang out as they rushed over and pulled their family member into a hug. “I would die for the two of you!” snapped Bombur. “I know that you would look after my children, take care of my Reiter…”He trailed off. “Oh Mahal,” he whispered, “Oh I definitely screwed up. I told him to leave my kids fatherless.” He raised his eyes and met Thorin’s horrified ones as his memories of the short time he'd spent among Yvanna's children flooded back to him. “For a hobbit the loss of your bonded means you fade. Whether it be a week, a month or a year, even your children cannot keep you bound to the earth. I told him to leave my children without parents.” Silence reigned around the camp at Bombur’s addmition. Bofur and Bifur merely hugged him tighter, even as they trembled at the thought of losing the large dwarf. The company thought back to what they had learnt of their hobbit and they bowed their collective heads in remembrance and thought._ _

__Gandalf groaned where he leant back against his horse. They didn’t need this now. They needed to be united against what they would face in the forest. He pushed himself up, leaning on his staff and feeling all of his years. “I hope Bilbo will forgive me for this,” he muttered under his breath before crossing to the grouped dwarves and sinking to the ground. “You did nothing wrong Master Bombur,” he began, holding up a hand to stall the dwarf from speaking. “Well perhaps you could have remembered he lost both his parents, but he will realise it is not the same for dwarves as soon as he can acclimatise himself to what he is feeling. After all he has heard young Fili and Kili mention their mother.” Gandalf cracked his neck and pushing his hat from his head ran gnarled fingers through his hair. “You all know of stone sense yes?” When the company nodded he swallowed, “What I am about to tell you goes no further than this company. Do I make myself clear?” Thorin shot him a sharp glare that he returned. The company nodded again. “Good. Now Bilbo has not only stone sense, but he has the basics of tree speak as well. It is not just him, every hobbit has it, they just have to listen. As soon as Bilbo’s feet touched the ground all his sense went into overdrive. He could literally feel the sickness from the Mirkwood. He had barely had time to realise what he was feeling when Master Bombur approached him. The fact most hobbits push these sense deep down when they leave the Shire means that the sickness in Mirkwood must be horrendous indeed.”_ _

__Balin grumbled as he pushed through the long grass in the twilight. As much as he had grown to care for the company he missed the freedom he’d had at Beorn’s. The ability to wander off and be safe. He knew he shouldn’t have, he was certainly old enough to know better, but he had needed a few moments with his thoughts and had left the company. He had wandered a perimeter from the moment he had hitched his pony, only turning his feet back to camp when the air turned cool. A sound caught his attention and he tensed until he realised what he was he was hearing. Someone was sobbing almost silently as if they weren’t used to displaying such emotions. He stepped smartly towards the noise knowing it had to be one of the company. He froze when he stumbled across the crumpled form of their burglar. Without thinking he knelt beside the smaller male and pulled him into a hug. Bilbo didn’t fight back merely curled into the now damaged velvet and curled his fingers into Balin’s beard. Wondering what could have unset the young male so much Balin made distracted soothing noises and rocked them gently. “It feels so bad Balin.” The voice was so quiet he almost missed it, but Bilbo kept talking. “I can feel its pain, its despair. I can hear it crying out for aid. Aid that had never come.” Balin tightened his arms at how raw Bilbo’s voice sounded, the lad had obviously been sobbing for a while._ _

__“Shush lad,” he muttered, shifting Bilbo so he could carry him. “I’m here. I won’t let it hurt you.” He pushed to his feet slowly, wincing as his old knees popped._ _

__Bilbo curled closer to him. “It’s not me I’m worried about.” He mumbled into Balin’s chest. “The forest is mad with pain. It will lash out at everyone and everything.” Balin could hear the tiredness slurring the younger male’s words. “I cannot lose you all. You are family.”_ _

__Balin strode back into camp, careful not to jostle the sleeping hobbit in his arms. The night air had dried the few tears that had escaped him before he had arrived back, but he was still heartily touched by the laddie’s proclamation. Thorin rose to greet him, a worried expression on his face and Balin carefully handed the hobbit into his waiting arms. “What happened?” he asked looking around the pale face of the company. When he had left them they had been laughing and joking, now they looked horrified and he’d found Bilbo sobbing. When no answer was forthcoming he snarled at them. “What in Mordor happened?” They flinched back from his glare but still nobody spoke. He slammed his hands into the grass. “Tell me now!” His voice was low and steady. Oin’s eyes flew to him and he knew the healer could see the rage in his own._ _

__“We underestimated Bilbo’s hobbitness and Bombur got his ass handed to him.” Muttered Kili. The young brunette shook his head eyes tightly closed. “Bilbo can feel the forest. Has been able to since we stopped. Gandalf likened it to our stone sense only combined with the elvish ability to hear the trees. Can you imagine what it must be like for him? I have only heard stone cry for help once and I never want to hear it again. Can you imagine what he must have felt when his feet touched the ground?”_ _

__“It felt like someone had slaughtered you all in front of me!” Bilbo’s voice was horse, but that didn’t deter the three youngest of the company from rushing forward and surrounding him with their arms. Thorin merely raised one arm so Kili could burrow into his side and the other two wrapped their arms around the hobbit’s waist. Bilbo swallowed audibly. “I’m sorry Bombur, I should never have spoken to you such. Can you forgive me?”_ _

__Bombur managed a shaky smile. “Nothing to forgive Bilbo. I didn’t think. And if you were feeling that.” Bombur shivered. Seeing everyone still slumped he decided to try and lighten the atmosphere, “Although if you are going to go Scribe on me I would appreciate some warning.”_ _

__“Dammit Bombur Scribe is me!” Bilbo’s whine broke the tension and soon conversation followed._ _

__Thorin sighed as his company started to prep the evening meal. His knees were going to sleep and it seemed the three youngest members of the company had no designs on letting his hobbit go. He nudge Fili and raised an eyebrow. The blonde pouted but managed to drag the other two off. He chuckled softly as he watched Ori flop down in Dwalin’s lap and his nephews curl up by the fire. Satisfied he turned his attention to Bilbo. “Hey,” He whispered._ _

__Bilbo smiled sheepishly at him, “Hey.”_ _

__Thorin ran a finger down the braid at the side of his hobbit’s head. “How are you feeling?”_ _

__“Like shite.” Bilbo swallowed. “I can still feel it even pushing all my senses down. I was rude and mean to Bombur and snarly to the rest of you.”_ _

__Thorin pressed his forehead to Bilbo’s, brushing their noses together affectionately. “We understand how you must feel Bilbo, we have all felt the stone cry out at some point in our lives. We will not hold that against you.”_ _

__Bilbo drew back and studied the blue eyes in front of him. He raised a hand and ran gentle fingers across the new scar on the high cheek bone, before detouring them to trace around Thorin’s lips. “Can you forgive me?” he whispered._ _

__“Nothing to forgive.”_ _

__“Good then kiss me please,” Bilbo whimpered as Thorin wrapped his arms around his waist._ _

__“I thought you would never ask.” Muttered Thorin pressing his lips gently to Bilbo’s slightly parted ones._ _

__Bofur nudged Dori when he looked up from his stew. The love the two held for each other was blindingly obvious and he didn’t envy anyone who tried to get between the two. Silence slowly filled the camp again, only this time it was a quiet of happiness. Dori leant back against Bofur’s chest, entwining the miner’s fingers with his own. Ori rested his head on Dwalin’s shoulder and the warrior wrapped his arms around the scribe’s waist. Balin sighed in relief and smiled across the fire at Oin who rolled his eyes and chuckled. Fili and Kili, from where they were using Gandalf as a back rest, merely smiled little smiles and snuggled into the wizard. Bombur’s grin split his face and he finally relaxed. Gloin laughed softly and wrapped his fingers around his locket. Nori sat in the shadows with Bifur and the two used the break in tension to doze off wrapped in each other’s arms._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of Sindarin to English.  
> Nin melethril =my love


	78. Chapter 78 - Into the Gloom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enter the Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **hobbit tongue**
> 
> I got the inspiration for the hobbit abilities from listening to Within Temptation's 'Mother Earth' and 'Ice Queen'.

Chapter Seventy Eight – Into the gloom.

_Slowly the settlement grew from a single home, a single couple, and a single child. The outcasts from the lines of Narvi and Celebrimbor all flocked to the peaceful and seemingly blessed lands of what they named the Shire in the common tongue. Elves and dwarves mingled freely and as friends for many a long year. Their children grew, and to the astonishment of many, they found pregnancy easy in the green lands of their new home and soon their children were plentiful. ___

__%_ _

__The next morning Bilbo made an effort to push his nature sense down and for the most part managed to succeed enough that most of the company relaxed around him by the time they had mounted the ponies again. They rode swiftly, seemingly eager to cover the distance left of the open plains and the dark shadow of the forest. On edge again, and twitchy through lack of sleep Bilbo rode with his hand on the pommel of his elvish blade and steered his mount using his knees. Ori kept pace with him, even riding scout when the hobbit did. It was barely noticeable, but Nori narrowed his eyes as the slowed the ponies to a gentle canter, Gandalf’s words of the previous evening suddenly flooding back to him. Beneath the suddenly nervous dwarf the pony shifted uneasily as mount and rider turned dreading eyes on the dark mass they were riding towards. Thorin swayed gently in the saddle as he rode in silence. He knew Gandalf was leaving them at the edges of the Mirkwood and suddenly wished the Istari was going with them. It would have been helpful to have a member of the company that didn’t wish ill on any elf they met. Bifur and Bofur rode close to their cousin, his words the previous evening having shook them to their cores. They were in accord that they would be keeping a very close eye on him, they couldn’t be having him doing anything stupid. Dori chewed his lower lip as he watched his brothers carefully. Nori had started the day off relatively relaxed but he was now as jumpy as a jack-rabbit. Ori and Bilbo had both been drawn and serious since they had broke camp and as Dori raised his eyes and caught his first decent look of the forest they would have to travel through he understood why. The twisting shadows made his skin crawl even from such a distance away. Midmorning Fili took over from Ori and kept close to the increasingly edgy hobbit, he didn’t like the look of the forest one bit and he could only imagine how the nature bound creature, that his friend essentially was, hated it. Kili was concerned about the forest in front of them, but his sharp eyes had caught sight of a dark patch on the horizon that had no business being on the open plains. The land had been clear when they had rode over it two days previous and only the fact the patch wasn’t moving made him keep him tongue. Gloin fidgeted with the axe he had strapped to his back, he didn’t like being among masses of trees and Beorn’s tales of the dangers that lurked with in them had him vowing to keep a watchful eye on the company. Balin and Oin rode silently side-by-side. They had informed the other of the previous evening’s happenings and were now dwelling on what they had learnt. Dwalin sank lower in his saddle as they moved closer to the darkness of Mirkwood. He could remember wandering its paths desperate for aid. The aid hadn’t come then and he doubted the forest would be kind to his kith and kin now._ _

__As the sun reached its peak they finally stopped on a wide strip of deadened grass before the twisted limbs of dark grey-skinned trees. Gandalf was the first to dismount and the dwarves of the company followed cautiously. Bilbo remained steadfastly on the back of his pony watching as the wizard approached the forest’s edge and the dwarves stopped a good distance away. He heard the Istari’s voice and listened carefully. Using the focus as a means to distract him he slid from the pony. When his bare feet touched the earth he flinched and gripped the animal’s mane tightly. Forcing himself to focus he found the wizard’s voice again. “The elven gate. Here lies our path through Mirkwood.” He noticed Balin, Oin and Thorin perk up at those words and pondered them carefully._ _

__Dwalin caught his attention, “No sign of the orcs!” The warrior sounded relieved and alarmed at the same time, “We have luck on our side.” Bilbo sensed rather than saw Kili wince even as he narrowed his eyes at Gandalf’s expression. He was getting a bad feeling…wait he’d had that ever since Beorn’s tales of the forest…he was getting a despairing feeling about their journey now._ _

__He raised his eyebrows when the wizard didn’t respond verbally and then understanding hit him as he watched Gandalf scan the horizon. He fixed his eyes on the wizard again. “Set the ponies loose.” There was power behind the supposedly old man’s voice and Bilbo bit back a grin despite how he was feeling. “Let them return to their master!”_ _

__The creaking filled the air as Gandalf’s voice rang out and Bilbo snapped his neck around to peer deep into the depths of the forest. That noise did not bode well at all. That sounded like the trees were once Huorns. He shuddered as images of the Old Forest on the borders flooded his mind. He hoped that he was merely imagining things and was so lost in thought that Gandalf’s next words took him by surprise especially as the voice sounded tired. “The High Fells!” he heard the wizard swallow and recoiled as he brushed his hand over the ring in his pocket. The whispers drowned out the Istari’s next words and when Bilbo next focused the grey wizard was striding out of the forest. “Not my horse!” Bilbo winced as Nori stepped back looking for all the world like someone had just killed his puppy. Gandalf seemed to notice and Bilbo was relieved to see the old man rest a hand on the dwarf’s shoulder, but the relief died at the wizard’s next words, “I need it.”_ _

__He stepped forward, “You’re not leaving?” He knew he sounded pathetic, but he wasn’t sure he could keep the darkness away without the busybody wizard’s light._ _

__He stepped back even as Gandalf was trying to explain, “I would not do this unless I had to.”_ _

__His eyes locked with the wizard and he recoiled visibly at the fear and sorrow he saw there. He rested a hand on Gandalf’s for a long moment. **May the green lady grant you wings and the blessings of my people be with you Mithrandir.**_ _

__Gandalf grasped his hand desperately and Bilbo felt an urge to explain the ring in his pocket. Before he could talk Gandalf was talking again, “Dear Bilbo. Have faith.**_ _

__Bilbo winced and nodded stepping back, blocking out what seemed lie laughter coming from his pocket, **Stay alive and come back to us Wanderer.**_ _

__Gandalf seemed to realise that only he and Bilbo understood the language they had been conversing in for he switched to common Westron as he swiftly mounted his horse. “Good-Bye! Straight through the forest is your way now. Don’t stray off the track! – If you do, it is a thousand to one you will never find it again and never get out of Mirkwood; and then I don’t suppose I, or anyone else, will ever see you again!”_ _

__Bilbo growled even as Thorin began to talk, “Very comforting you are to be sure. Good bye! If you won’t come with us, you had better get off without any more talk.”_ _

__Bilbo groaned and sank to the ground, “It is won’t Thorin, it is can’t.”_ _

__The dwarves stilled at Bilbo’s announcement and Gandalf took their moments distraction to slip away. “What do you mean Master Boggins?” asked Kili._ _

__“He has to go and do something wizardly. That is not to say your quest to reclaim your home is not important to him, but, and this is important so try and listen, he has older promises made to more powerful people that he has to fulfil.” Bilbo rubbed his face and again forced down the sensations of the forest and the whisperings of the ring in his pocket. He thought he understood why the ring sickened him now. The similarities between it and the twisted forest of Mirkwood were great._ _

__Thorin stepped forward and pressed a hand to his shoulder. “Bilbo is right. Gandalf did explain at Beorn’s, well to myself and Balin, however as he had rode with us I thought he had changed his mind and so didn’t mention it.” Thorin hung his head and Bilbo leant against his chest._ _

__The company stood quietly for a long moment until Ori, Fili and Kili moved as one. With little fuss or display they handed the company’s packs out and they each shouldered the heavy portions that were their share. With one last wistful look at the golden light bathing the plains they turned from it and plunged into the forest. Bilbo refused to let them walk in single file, so despite the path twisting and turning the walked in couples. Even for the dwarves it was walking in a gloomy tunnel and several times one of the company had to lean a supportive hand on Bilbo’s shoulder as a branch or foliage brushed his skin. Soon the light from the gate was diminishing into nothing and their steps seemed to thump as the trees leaned over and listened._ _

__Bilbo swallowed and started to sing. He’d heard tales from the Buckland Bounders about tales of old aiding them in the Old Forest and could only hope the trees here understood his native tongue. His voice wavered at first, catching with the sensations he could feel at all times. It slowly grew stronger and he narrowed his eyes in determination. He was a hobbit. He was not afraid of trees._ _

__**And Yvanna planted at last the seeds that she had long devised. And since, when the fires were subdued or  
buried beneath the primeval hills, there was need of light, Aulë at the prayer of Yvanna wrought two mighty lamps  
for the lighting of the Middle-Earth which he had build amid the encircling seas. Then Varda filled the lamps and Manwë  
hallowed them, and the Valar set them upon high pillars, more lofty than are any mountains of the later days. One lamp  
they raised near to the north of Middle-Earth, and it was named Illuin; and the other was raised in the south, and it  
was named Ormal; and the light of the Lamps of the Valar flowed out over the Earth, so that all was lit as it were in a  
changeless day. Then he seeds that Yvanna had sown began swiftly to sprout and to burgeon, and there arose a  
miltitude of growing things great and small, mosses and grasses and greats ferns, and trees whose tops were  
crowned with cloud as they were living mountains, but whose feet were wrapped in a green twilight.**_ _

__When he finally ran out of songs he drew great gasping breaths and the trees had seemed to lean back enough that the occasional slender beam of sunlight managed to reach them. He swallowed as he looked into the gloom either side of the path they were following. Soon the beams of light stopped and the trees seemed to lean over them more menacingly than before. His throat was raw from many hours of singing and he couldn’t think of any more tales at the moment. The company walked in silence, wincing at the queer noises in the undergrowth and while Bilbo’s sharp eyes caught sight of black squirrels. He doubted they were responsible for the gruntings, scufflings and hurryings in the undergrowth. The carpet of leaves dampened the noises. They managed a fair distance the first day and Bilbo was relieved that the company had kept their heads so far._ _

__He rummaged into his pack when they finally called it a day. In the darkness of the trees he couldn’t truly tell the passage of time but Ori had reassured him it was actually dusk outside now and so he sat with a relieved huff. He rummaged in his pack for the wax wrapped treat he had stored there. While it might not last long the company definitely needed a pick me up after the day they had just managed. The loud snap it mad had jumpy dwarves reaching for their weapons, but Kili’s joyous cry of “Chocolate!” had them relaxing back. Bilbo carefully handed each of the dwarves a square each and reasoned if he went without they had four days left, with five squares in case anyone was really down after that. The evening went smoothly, even with Gloin refusing to light a fire with the trees feeling like they wanted to kill him without him burning what could have been their children. Strangely enough the dwarf’s words seemed to lighten the atmosphere slightly and they managed nearly a full hour without the trees leaning menacingly. Bilbo tried not to think on it, but he had a horrible feeling that the Old Forest may well be tame compared to what they were going to face. At his insistence they were to keep watch in pairs and after a meal of cram and a small mouthful of water all bar Bifur and Dwalin settled down to try and sleep._ _

__It was not long before they grew to hate the forest more than any of the environments they had travelled through up to this point. They hated it even more so than the goblin tunnels and it seemed to have even less hope of ending. Bilbo had handed out the last of the chocolate the night before they spotted them. Cobwebs that is. Not the light kind made by small spiders that would catch the dew and sparkle in any light, but dark dense cobwebs with threads extraordinarily thick, often stretched from tree to tree, or tangled in the lower branches either side of them. Bilbo would have thanked his lucky stars that there were none stretched across the path, but he dared not think that whatever kept it clear would be kind to them. He had seen the mark made on the statue at the entrance and the heavy boot prints that did not belong to an elf, dwarf or human. There was no movement of air down at the forest floor and it was everlastingly still and dark and stuffy. Yet for all its oppressiveness it was still cold and even the dwarves longed for the light of the sun or a fire. That night they finally convinced Gloin to light a campfire. That was the first night they saw the eyes. Bilbo froze when he caught sight of a gleam of green in the shadows and was about to call out when he saw Balin and Bombur stiffen. Then came the moths. Thousands of dark-grey black moths, some nearly big as your hand. Bilbo swore as he heard them flapping a whirring about his ears as Nori tried to stop them from tangling in his impressive hair. Thorin’s voice was next to bellow in shock as the bats came. Huge velvet-black bats, with leathery wings sharp toes and sharp pink eyes. Bilbo was the first to move and to the horror of the company stamped the fire out with his bare feet._ _

__“Enough!” his voice finally cut through the racket they were making. In the silence that followed he straightened his spine despite knowing that not even the dwarves could see in the pitch-darkness. “Enough,” he continued more quietly. “You will bring any and all hunters down on us with that noise. My feet are fine, you underestimate them and I forgive you the insult only because you are my friends. A fire that size will not burn my feet, the same as it will not burn your hands.” He huffed and wrapped an arm around the nearest dwarf. He petted the hair slightly and was relieved and thankful when Dori sank against him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Now myself and Mister Dori will keep first watch. I don’t want to hear any arguing about this. I have the best ears and Mister Dori is the strongest. Sleep I won’t let the darkness claim you.”_ _


	79. Chapter 79 - Trip the darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the canopy. Please don't hate me for what I have done to Bofur.

Chapter Seventy Nine – Trip the Darkness.

_The years grew long and the shadows of the world crept away even as the population in the rolling hills boomed. Food grew [easily, and] sadness only came when the members died of old age. Traditions and language mixed and blended almost seamlessly together. Symbols of old took on new meanings and [yet, the elves finally] decided they must depart for the Grey Havens, the call of their large families couldn’t stop the longing ache that had been with them since the deaths of the other half of their souls. They granted their descendants all the blessings they could, runes were carved and prayers sung before they slipped away in the twilight, never to be seen in the lands of the Shire again. ___

__%_ _

__The next week passed in a blur of walking and half-sleeping. Bilbo sang when he could find his voice, although it was becoming harder with each passing day as the voice of the forest became louder and the darkness lingering in the grey-green surrounding them, more oppressing. He was glad his travelling companions couldn’t feel the forest, but that was soon to change._ _

__The day was muggy, and Bilbo could barely keep his eyes open as he walked after another night unable to sleep. Kíli walked at his side, while Bofur took the lead with Thorin in an attempt to keep them on the ever increasingly difficult path. Despite its narrowness, they still walked in pairs, Bilbo’s discomfort having rubbed off on several of them, and the rest now respected his judgement enough to simply agree. Watching the young dwarf beside him shiver, Bilbo swung an arm around his friend’s waist and pulled him closer, offering what little comfort he could. The archer’s shaking didn’t lessen, and soon Bilbo was becoming alarmed. Ignoring cries of protest, he dragged the brunette through the Company until they reached Fíli, where he forced a confused Kíli into his brother’s arms and took up Fíli's place next to a frowning Bifur._ _

__In his brother’s presence, Kíli managed to get his nerves under some sort of control. The hairs on the back of his neck still stood on end though, and he couldn't help but let his eyes twitch around the cobweb strewn trees. He could feel eyes on his back, and experience had taught him that whatever was watching them wasn’t friendly. It didn’t feel like elves, which given his uncle and Bilbo’s dislike of them he should be thankful for, but if it wasn’t elves, then it was likely to be something much worse. He couldn’t discount the possibility for it to be orcs, but those particular mutations of nature were not normally so stealthy in their approach. He shuddered softly even as Fíli wrapped a supporting arm around his waist. Whatever was out there was hunting them. He braved a glance into the grey surrounding them, but even his dwarvish eyes couldn’t pierce the cobwebs and shadows. He focused his eyes on the path, determinedly putting one foot in front of the other. If only they could get out of this damned forest._ _

__Bofur dropped back from walking by Thorin when they hit a patch of straight road. The leaf strewn path disappeared into the gloom in front of them, and he was sure even Thorin couldn’t lead them wrong. Sighing, he rubbed slightly shaking hands over his face. The forest was grating on his nerves, and for several days he'd been hearing a sort of despairing hum. He closed his eyes, imagining warm sun, or the security of the deep mines of Erebor. In trying to find his mental equilibrium, he stumbled, losing his footing and rolling down a short bank into the grey shadows surrounding the path. Automatically, he pushed his hands down to lever himself up and run back to the path, but when his hands hit the solid earth, his stone sense started screaming. The pain and despair of the very rocks they were walking on rammed full-bore into his unprepared and unprotected mind, sweeping straight through to terrorise his body as well. He screamed, body shaking as he felt as if he was undergoing the same torture as the ground under him. He barely felt strong arms wrap around him, or noticed when he was lifted bodily from the ground. He didn’t hear the argument going on around him as his screams became desperate sobs. He clung pitifully to whoever was holding him, and in the tiny portion of his mind unaffected by the feelings rolling over him, cursed the stone sense that ran strong in his veins._ _

__Dori had cried out as he saw Bofur stumble, and was halfway off the path after the miner before the other dwarf had started screaming. In his desperation to reach his friend, he hadn’t drawn any weapons, and upon finding Bofur free of obvious attack, simply hauled the much too light male into his arms and back up the slope. Only Bombur and Fíli hadn’t moved, seemingly shocked into place by the miner’s screams. Bifur was physically holding back a snarling Kíli, while Ori and Dwalin had taken up defensive stances at the rear of the Company. Glóin, Óin and Balin had moved to do the same at the front of the Company, while Nori was pacing and staring back along the path, a glint in his eyes that bore ill for everyone involved. Bilbo’s Shire-made blades were in his hands as he screamed at Thorin while said dwarf shook under the intensity of the hobbit’s stare. If Dori hadn’t been so worried about the now sobbing dwarf in his arms he would have been impressed with the fact the king wasn’t backing down. Growling, he merely shifted Bofur so the miner’s feet touched the floor, “Enough!” His voice was low and cut through Bilbo’s tirade like a hot knife through butter. The hobbit turned to him, and Dori saw relief and regret pass through exhausted grey eyes. His own widened as he realised the poor lad probably hadn’t slept in the past week, probably hadn’t slept properly since they entered the forest. Kíli's pale expression and dark bags under soulful eyes told him a similar story. The rest of the Company looked slightly better off, but not by much. Dori held Bilbo’s gaze as he spoke. “Now! While I think it would be better if we all stopped and rested, it is possible that we need to vacate the immediate area as rapidly as possible.” He swallowed as he caught Nori nodding sharply out of the corner of his eye. Bofur had stopped sobbing as he spoke, but was clinging desperately to him, shivers still racking his form._ _

__Bilbo closed his eyes as what Dori was saying hit home. He had been trying to get Thorin to go after Bofur when Dori had disappeared. The Company had reacted strangely to Bofur’s screams, but he had seen the miner twitch as if he had eyes on his back, and had realised that his friend’s bare skin must have come into contact with some exposed natural stone. Bofur’s stone sense rather out-paced anyone else's in the Company, and for the miner to feel that, then he didn’t blame him for screaming, especially as dwarves had never needed to learn to repress the gift. He opened his eyes, nodded at Dori, and turned to face Thorin. He hoped the dwarf could forgive his rather ill-timed shouting fit, and was relieved to get a crooked smile and a nod._ _

__Thorin looked carefully at the Company. He, too, noticed the exhaustion of Kíli and Bilbo, as well as the carefully concealed fear on Nori’s face. “We will move onwards.” He held up a hand and waited for silence. “Dori is right.” He paused, frowning slightly at the state Bofur was still in. “While it is in no way Bofur’s fault, his screams will have been heard for miles. These trees only muffle the noise they want to.” He looked at Bilbo, who nodded. “I think we should keep moving for as long as we are able to.” His shoulders slumped tiredly. “Hopefully there will be an end to the darkness shortly.”_ _

__Unable to argue with their leader’s logic, the Company started to move again. It was slow going at first, what with Dori still having to support Bofur’s shaking figure and the slump from an adrenaline rush coming all too soon. Bilbo curled his fingers around the final square of chocolate in his pocket and vowed to get it to Bofur when they stopped. Knowing his bad directional sense, Thorin allowed Ori and Dwalin to take lead and fell back to pull a wide eyed Fíli under his arm. The blonde heir was shivering slightly, but Thorin didn’t speak and draw attention to the fact, merely tightened his arm slightly. Bifur stuck close to Kíli, he had seen the wild look in the brunette’s eyes, and was worried the lad was close to losing control. The young dwarf was a hunter through and through, his reactions letting Bifur know they were being followed. Someone would need to protect the young Durin if they were attacked, he just hoped he could keep control of his own battle-rage if the situation needed him to._ _

__They walked until even dwarvish eyes couldn’t pierce the darkness. Bilbo slipped the square of chocolate into Bofur’s hand as he stumbled passed the miner, cursing as two steps later he fell over somebody’s feet. He stayed where he had fallen, merely swatting away the hands that tried to help him up. He needed to sleep soon, or his barriers would fall and he would be in a worse state than Bofur. He could hear the whispers of the ring in his pocket, and the warped darkness of the forest around them seemed to be feeding the damned thing. He jumped when a body settled itself beside him, then sighed in relief as he recognised the scent of ink and wool that always hung around Ori. Thorin was next to join them, settling himself at Bilbo’s free side. Forge-roughened hands wrapped around Bilbo's cold fingers, and he returned the squeeze gratefully. He didn’t know where the rest of the Company was, but his hearing told him they were all close. As he stared into the darkness, wishing for the first time in his life he was a normal hobbit, sleep claimed him. It was still dark when he next opened his eyes, and he felt groggy and unsure. Ori was dozing next to him, and he could hear the scribe’s gentle whistling on the exhales. He had gained weight at his feet, and guessed the youngest Durins had joined them. As if sensing he was awake, Thorin started to draw patterns on the skin of his cheek. Bilbo sighed softly and turned his head to press a kiss to his dwarf’s fingers._ _

__Dori stayed by Bofur’s side as the Company settled into an uncomfortable sort of rest. The miner seemed calmer now, and with several of the Company dozing, Dori closed his eyes in an attempt to stop his falling tears. Rough fingers on his cheek made him realise he hadn’t succeeded, and he attempted to turn his face away in shame, even while knowing the dwarf beside him couldn’t see the tears fall. “Don’t.” Bofur’s voice sounded like it pained him to talk, and Dori realised the miner had probably damaged his throat earlier. Another hand was on his face, only this one seemed to be gently mapping out its shape. Despite it obviously paining him to do so, Bofur was talking again, albeit quietly. “Please don’t turn away from me, Dori. You came for me. You came for me, even after all the warnings Master Beorn had given us about leaving the path. Even though I was screaming as if the daemons of Mordor were after me.” A warm forehead was pressed against, his and Dori felt yet more tears fall. Bofur’s voice was soothing, but all he could think was that he could have lost his miner._ _

__He wrapped his arms around Bofur’s waist and curled his fingers into the damp cloak, “I thought I had lost you,” he sobbed desperately but quietly. “I can’t lose you, Bofur. Not now. Not ever.” The hands moved so one was stroking gently over his hair and the other rubbing circles on his back. Dori buried his face in Bofur’s neck and sobbed silently._ _

__%_ _

__Morning dawned slowly and miserably. An occasional drop of rain made its way down from the thick canopy to land on the surfacing Company. If anyone noticed the eyes of Bofur and Dori were red rimmed, then nobody commented. Bifur pulled the polite dwarf into a quick, rough hug even as Ori forced his portion of rations onto Bofur. Nori tried to lighten the air slightly, “Well I don’t know about everyone else, but this really isn’t your best fare, Master Bombur.” He dodged the half empty water skin thrown at him, and shrugged as he gained a couple of half-hearted laughs and a few crooked smiles. Bombur smiled thankfully through the gloom at him, and he tossed the red-haired dwarf his water skin back, a smile tugging at the corner of his own lips when it was caught nimbly. Bilbo didn’t give them time to sit around and mope though, and swiftly got them moving again._ _

__He felt like he was being stretched in too many directions. Give him a situation where he could cut something to pieces (either with his blades or his tongue), and he could cope with ease. Scouting duty wasn’t a problem, nor was healing or cooking. This was difficult though. He wanted to offer his family comfort, but since he couldn’t find any himself, was hard pushed to do so. Kíli was on edge, having sensed the same thing hunting them as he. Nori had noticed the shadows trailing them, and Ori was as jittery as a puppy that had gotten into the aniseed. Bofur was still shook up from his brush with the emotions of the land, while Dori was in full momma bear mode and ready to defend his cubs at the drop of a leaf. Dwalin had retreated into a silent hulk of warrior, with Thorin and Glóin not far behind. Bifur was taut with tension, his hands constantly flexing as he stopped himself reaching for his boar-spear, eyes flying around the edges of the path with the slightest noise. Bilbo knew that despite Nori’s poor attempt at a joke, Bombur had noticed the problem they were going to have with their supplies. Fíli had worried at his lower lip so much it was bleeding, even as he shrank in on himself. Balin’s face had set into a furious scowl and he walked with his sword free and in his hands, the warrior shining through his grandfatherly persona. Óin was the person probably most changed though. Bilbo noticed that despite his difficulty with hearing, the healer was the most alert to where the danger was. Whether the dwarf’s other senses had increased due to his hearing loss, or because of his years of experience, his head was constantly moving so he could peer at the areas of forest in which Bilbo’s sharp ears were picking up strange noises. They needed to get out of this forest, but they hadn’t yet reached the river that Beorn had told them symbolised the half way mark. He frowned as he fingered his concealed blades, they were going to have to cut the food rations back and halve the water rations again. He didn’t know about the dwarves, but if they were not even half way yet, then he didn’t know if he would survive getting to the other side._ _


	80. Chapter 80 - Desperation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **word** means in the Shire tongue.

Chapter Eighty – Desperation.

_Many years went by, and seasons passed in a halcyon of colour and scents, but the Shire remained fairly unchanged. The sons and daughters of marriage of the lines of Narvi and Celebrimbor settled into life without their ancestors, turning their skills to tending to the lands around them. The blessings placed on the first of their kind by the Green Lady in answer to his parents’ prayers filtered down through the generations and Yavanna never turned her back on those she claimed as her children. The lands of the Shire became shrouded in myth and baring those descended from the first their origins became lost to them. The inhabitants claimed the name of Hobbits for themselves and learned to shun the big folk and be wary of the other races of Arda that looked down on them for their simple ways. ___

__%_ _

__Bilbo snarled as he stumbled over yet another tree root. This one sent him to his knees and he thanked his stars that he was wearing his gloves or he would have lost the skin off the palms of his hands. The entire company was twitchy with stress and the shock of Bofur’s fall two days previous. Kili was firmly attached to the side of his uncles or brother, while Ori had somehow gained several blades and had a hand firmly attached to one of them at all times. Nori was stalking at the back of the company, walking nearly as quietly as Bilbo and Dwalin was leading, sharp eyes peeled against the darkness. Bifur was twitchy and jumping at small noises and while Bilbo may have been tempted to pass it off as nerves he could now hear the clicking of what sounded like pincers in the darkness surrounding them._ _

__Exhaustion and despair were tugging at all of their spirits and as Bilbo felt the trees start to lean over them again he cleared his dry throat in an attempt to start singing again. His mother tongue felt heavy in the dark, but it brought a lightness to his friends’ hearts and eased the pressure of the forest on them all so he persevered._ _

__**When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned into grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell**_ _

__Bilbo shivered lightly as the unmoving air shimmered a hazy green and swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat, cursing the ring that was whispering in his pocket. In defiance he raised his voice._ _

__**On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe it._ _

__When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you**_ _

__He smirked as the clicking around them stopped. Whatever was following them knew of whom he was singing. The Green Lady was not always gentle and compassionate. He raised his eyes from the ground and focused on Kili in front of him._ _

__**Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world_ _

__She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day**_ _

__The archer’s spine straightened slightly and Bilbo’s ears picked up the sound of the young dwarf humming the melody to the song he was singing. He had taught the three youngest the tune at Rivendale, but not the words. He settled his eyes on Ori at the head of the company, pitching his voice to carry._ _

__**Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world(1)**_ _

__Ori settled and Bilbo watched his fingers stop twitching as he too started to hum. The pleasing melody of the young dwarves’ voices blended seamlessly with him as he flowed into the only other song he knew of the Green Lady’s wrath. This time he turned so he was walking backwards and locked eyes with Fili._ _

__**Birds and butterflies  
Rivers and mountains she creates  
But you'll never know  
The next move she'll make  
You can try  
But it is useless to ask why  
Cannot control her  
She goes her own way**_ _

__Fili’s rich baritone joined with the two other dwarves humming and Bilbo took a deep breath, drawing the heavy air into his lungs. He skipped towards Bofur, attempting to get the miner to smile. He couldn’t stand to see his friend so withdrawn and made his movements exaggerated as he took up the song again._ _

__

__**She rules until the end of time  
She gives and she takes  
She rules until the end of time  
She goes her own way**_ _

__It took a while but he finally got a smile from the be-hatted dwarf and sticking his tongue out at him Bilbo spun away to drape an arm over Bifur’s shoulders. He lowered his voice to a soothing pitch, and slowed his movements as he started in with the next verse._ _

__**With every breath  
And all the choices that we make  
We are only passing through on her way  
I find my strength  
Believing that your soul lives on  
Until the end of time  
I'll carry it with me**_ _

__Bifur finally stopped twitching and despite not smiling some of the darkness lifted from his eyes. He relinquished the dwarf’s shoulders with a shrug when Nori appeared at his side with a soft, but mocking growl. Shooting the thief a salute Bilbo wandered away up the column of dwarves, stopping when he reached Thorin and snuggled under the arm the king raised in welcome. He kept his voice soft as he sung the final line he’d be able to manage that day._ _

__

__**Once you will know my dear  
You don't have to fear  
A new beginning always starts at the end  
Until the end of time  
She goes her own way(2)**_ _

__Thorin tightened his arm around his shoulders when he was finished and dropped a kiss into his curls. Bilbo merely sighed and wrapped his own arm around the king’s waist, not failing to notice that they’d both managed to leave their main weapon hand free._ _

__%_ _

__Bombur was frowning as he passed out the meager portions they had relegated for lunch and so missed the slightly more calmed attitudes of the dwarves around him. It was with a pout that he deliberately split his own portion in half and added it to that of Nori and Dori. He couldn’t favour his family obviously, but if he spread some of his allowance out evenly then the company would be stronger for it. Out of their entirety he was the only one left with body reserves to spare after their journey so far. Their stay at Beorn’s had merely allowed them to gain a more healthy weight (or in the case of Bilbo and Kili not to be dangerously underweight.)_ _

__Bombur shooed Ori back to take his place beside Dori and took lead with Dwalin. He wanted to pick the warrior’s brains about how long they had left and how much they could enforce a march on what little they had left. He walked in silence as he pondered how to broach the subject. As he opened his mouth to speak he heard it. The sound of rushing water could be heard in the distance and he turned with a half-smile to the warrior at his side. “Do you hear it?”_ _

__Dwalin nodded slowly and shot a sly glance backwards. “Aye Bombur, as do our hobbit and Kili.”_ _

__Bombur sighed, “Have we finally hit half way through this blasted forest?”_ _

__“That is a possibility.” Dwalin agreed, before allowing the first hint of humour to creep into his voice after weeks of solemnity. “We haven’t let Thorin lead so we shouldn’t have strayed from the route.”_ _

__Bombur smirked and fixed his eyes on the path ahead of them. Behind him he could hear Bilbo and Kili starting to snipe at the others. He wondered if whatever was haunting the two would dare cross the river after them._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the songs. :(.  
> (1) Ice Queen by Within Temptation.  
> (2) Mother Earth by Within Temptation
> 
> Let me know what you think please. I know it is a short chapter and a lot of songs, but it is an important turning point I promise.


	81. Chapter 81 - The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enchanted water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for Bombur’s language in this…he’s been very well spoken up until no, but we have to remember the Ur family are not raised to be kings or lords, but miners and works dwarves, therefore they will have picked up lots of unsavory language. Oh who am I kidding? I just got this image in my head and had to write it.
> 
> **word** means in the Shire tongue.

Chapter Eight One – The River.

_Times changed, but vaguely in the Shire, hobbits slowly started to split themselves into clans depending on where their skills lay. In their own tongue they took names for themselves and when translated into Common tongue these became their family names. So it became that Herbalists begat herbalists, or cooks begat cooks, or warriors begat warriors and so on. Skills were refined and passed down with in family groups. Soon it became clear that within these skill sets there were those who were specialist in a certain areas of them. So the clan split still further and named themselves in their native language, translating into Common for a family name. In the years that followed the reputations of certain families in the Shire grew, and so family names became identifiable of the craft that a hobbit was involved in. ___

__%_ _

__The company fell quiet as they rounded the corner and finally understood just what the archer and hobbit had been teasing them about. Excitement was quick to fade when Bombur noticed something was wrong. “Well Damn!” he hissed, silencing the whispers. “There’s no fucking boat or bridge.” He turned with his hands on his hips and mimicked Beorn’s rolling voice, “None of the water in the dark forest is safe to drink.” He tapped his foot as he returned his voice to normal, “I am not wading through something I know has an enchantment on it. Especially not something that has an enchantment on it cast by that bloody tree-shagging, poncy, back-stabbing, blonde elf king.” The last word was so dripping with sarcasm that the entire company raised an eyebrow._ _

__Bilbo sighed loudly, covered his eyes with one hand and using the other pointed across the water. Kili was the first to spot what he had seen, “But why is it tied up that side?” he whined, looking very much like he had been denied a lollipop._ _

__“Yavanna preserve me,” Bilbo swore, uncovering his eyes and glaring at Kili, “Probably because whoever was last to cross left it there douffus.” He scrubbed at his face with both hands, “Do stop snickering Bom.” He flashed a wicked grin at Thorin, “While I might want to see Thorin naked and dripping wet I suppose Bombur has a point.”_ _

__The rotund dwarf laughed loudly, “Yes I damn well do, and I don’t want to see that thank ye kindly.” He pointed at the rest of them, “Nor any of the rest of this motley crew.”_ _

__Kili laughed, “Don’t worry Bombur we weren’t offering. I have a hook if anyone has some substantial rope.”_ _

__Bilbo laughed even as Gloin dumped his pack on the ground and started to rake through it, “Atta boy Kili.” He measured the distance with his eye, “Think you can make the shot?”_ _

__Kili gave him a blank look before measuring the distance with his own eyes, “Twelve span?”_ _

__Bilbo did some mental calculations from the Shire measurements he’d been using. “Aye, I’d say so.”_ _

__Fili stood next to them, “Rope brother.” He squinted, “Damn you have good eyes, I can just make out a darker shade of grey in the never ending grey.”_ _

__Thorin laughed loudly, “Better than I can do.” He tilted his head to look at Bilbo, “I thought you didn’t have night vision?”_ _

__Bilbo snickered, “I don’t but my eyes have adjusted to the lack of light,” He huffed slightly as a thought occurred to him, “I’m gonna be like a mole when we finally see daylight again. Or maybe one of those night walker things humans use to scare their kids. I’m gonna hiss and burst into flames.”_ _

__The company laughed and then jumped as Kili let out an excited whoop. “Got it.” He turned panting slightly to Bilbo, “Bit further than I thought and the bugger was tied.” He shrugged, “Suppose I should be happy my rope was stronger. Anyone got any spare rope and I can get Fili to get it into the trees at the far side so we can pull ourselves across.” He snorted at Bombur’s disbelieving look, “There’s no oars.”_ _

__“No…never mind.” Bombur groaned. “I’ll need to go with the lightest member of the company or we’ll sink.”_ _

__Thorin nodded, “Fair enough, I wouldn’t have thought of that. I suppose the boat is elvish of make?” The last was called to his nephews who were making the ropes tight to the shore and boat._ _

__“Aye uncle,” called Fili, “It’s a lovely shade of grey as well.”_ _

__“Typical,” muttered Bilbo at the same time as Bombur snorted and nearly drowned out Thorin’s, “We’re gonna sink anyway.”_ _

__Bombur prodded the king in the shoulder and the dark haired dwarf shook himself. “Right, Fili you need to go first with Gloin. Get the ropes tied when you are across there and check a perimeter.”_ _

__“Will do Uncle. I managed to get the rope attached to something over there while you were glowering at the pretty elven boat.” Fili smirked as he leapt easily into the water craft, followed by a greenish looking Gloin, “Oh great give me the one afraid of boats.”_ _

__Thorin rolled his eyes, “Shut it you.” He eyed the rest of the company. “Ori, could you go with Dwalin and not be distracted?”_ _

__Ori nodded even as Gloin started the journey across the water. Thorin smirked, “Just checking. Kili would you travel with Oin?” The archer and healer nodded in sync. Thorin smirked again, “Dori would you travel with Bofur?”_ _

__“Of course Thorin.” Dori responded politely, while Bofur merely shot the water a glare._ _

__Thorin shook his head. “Bifur, would you mind traveling with Balin?”_ _

__The toy maker just shot him a look and hoisted his pack up, Thorin narrowed his eyes at Balin hiding his giggles. “Leave it Nori, I’ll get him back later. Are you okay to cross with me?”_ _

__The thief eyed him and nodded slowly. Bombur was obviously bored and cut in. “Excellent. Myself and Scribe will go last to watch our retreat. We can loosen the knot at this side before pulling ourselves over with the other portion of rope. Dwalin and Ori have already gotten the boat back so let’s get cracking yes? I do want to reach the other side of this blasted forest before I’m grey.”_ _

__Thorin snickered and shouldered his own pack. Bilbo retreated to the back of the waiting group, carefully putting as much distance between himself and the water as he could without drawing attention. Nori crept up to him, unnoticed in everyone hauling the boat in. “You okay?”_ _

__Bilbo shot him a wry look, “Fine, just can’t swim. Sink like a lead weight.”_ _

__Nori froze and lowered his voice, “You can’t swim?”_ _

__Bilbo smiled sunnily at him, “Nope, but let’s keep that between the two of us.”_ _

__Nori shook his head a smile playing at his lips, “Well Bombur won’t let you fall, but if you want I’ll swap boats with you.”_ _

__Bilbo smiled more honestly this time, “No Bombur was right, he needs to go with the lightest one. Which unfortunately is me.”_ _

__Nori ruffled his curls. “Well I suppose I should join our king.”_ _

__Bilbo laughed as the thief slouched away, “Nori don’t hurt him to badly.”_ _

__Thorin looked at him in alarm and he shot his dwarf a wink before turning with a heavy sigh towards Bombur. “Ready to go Bom?”_ _

__“Aye,” the rotund dwarf stated simply. Bilbo started when a hand was laid on his arm. “I have visited the Shire Bilbo, is there anything you want to tell me?”_ _

__Bilbo sighed and looked Bombur directly in the eye. “You didn’t visit you saved, but that is something for later my friend. You will understand when I tell you this though. I am like all hobbits when it comes to water.”_ _

__Bombur swore, fluently, before he turned to start pulling the boat back towards them. “Oh excellent, I’m going in the boat with a rock!” he stated dryly._ _

__Bilbo punched his shoulder, “Shut up ye daft bugger.”_ _

__The first bit of the boat ride went to plan. Bilbo managed to release the rope as Bombur started to pull them across the water. That’s when a shiver went through Bilbo’s spine and he raised horrified eyes to the bank they were heading towards. The sound of hooves caught his attention and as he caught Kili’s startled brown eyes a hart shot out of the trees to the left of the waiting dwarves and leapt across the fast flowing river. Kili had an arrow notched even as Bilbo slammed Bombur down to the bottom of the boat. The twang of the bow string sounded loud and echoed in the silence that followed. A thud told them Kili had hit his mark and Bilbo urged Bombur to get them safely across the rest of the river. The dwarf needed no encouragement and nearly threw himself out of the craft when it bumped the far bank. Thorin himself caught the boat and Bilbo was hauled bodily out of it by a shaken Nori. He locked eyes with Kili and what he saw there confirmed his suspicion. That had been no ordinarily spooked deer. The silvery mark of the king of the woodland realm had been visible on its haunch._ _

__Bilbo swallowed, “We had best move on.” He went to walk away from the river only to hear Thorin gasp. Another finger of dread crept up his spine and he turned slowly, just in time to see Ori grab the king’s shoulders and stop him toppling head first into the river. King and scribe landed hard on the packed earth and Bilbo froze when Thorin didn’t move, merely flopped bonelessly to the ground._ _


	82. Chapter 82 - I Put a Spell on You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping Beauty much.

Chapter Eighty Two – I Put a Spell on You.

 

_Many years after it was founded, and many years after their fathers left them the inhabitants of the Shire decided they needed someone to lead them. Needed a chief that they could turn to, to settle disputes, solve problems and guide those sworn to uphold the law. So the position of the Thain was created. It was designed to be an elected role, changed every ten years and voted on by any over the age of twenty summers. The first rule the first Thain imposed was the creation of the Bounders. The Bounders were hobbits specially hand picked and trained to police the Shire, from dangers without and rule breakers within. So in the hierarchy of the Shire was born. ___

__%_ _

__Bilbo felt his heart constrict and the air rushed from his lungs as he looked at the silent and still form of his dwarf. Kili had fallen by his uncle’s side with Fili following to drop to his knees where he stood. Bilbo leant back, uncaring that the contact of the bark behind him forced agonising pain and terror through his body, as he could barely feel the forest’s pain through his own. He could hear the ring in his pocket laughing and yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Thorin. It was the sound of an elvish horn that brought him back and he pushed from the tree trunk with a determination that settled into his very bones._ _

__“Enough!” he growled low, stalking forward. “We cannot linger here to be caught like beggars and thieves by any elven hunting party or caught by our grief by the yet fouler things that stalk these forests.” He snarled at the river, “If the elf king thinks his tricks will keep a member of the line of Durin down for long he will be sorely disappointed. Dori! Ori! Can you carry Thorin between you?” The two nodded shakily and Bilbo spun to glare at Fili and Kili._ _

__“Get up! Kili I need you and Nori on rear guard. Do not fire unless you have a clear shot…I do not want you to waste your arrows.” Kili stumbled to his feet and Nori steadied him. Both nodded briefly at Bilbo._ _

__Barely acknowledging them he frowned at Fili, “Snap out of it!” Blue eyes flew to his and he deliberately kept the gaze, “Can you split your uncle’s pack between Oin, Balin and yourself? Yes good, you will also need to carry his weapons. Take some load off Dori and Ori between the three of you if you can. Dwalin! Gloin! We are going in a diamond formation.” The two warrior’s nodded and Bilbo eyed Bombur carefully._ _

__“Stop it! It wasn’t your fault. I need you to be our time keeper, when we need food, and when we need to rest. That means keeping an eye on anyone and everyone yes?” Bombur offered a shaky smile._ _

__Bilbo turned “Bofur! Bifur! Take lead! Do not lose the path. Remember this is merely an enchantment. It will not be permanent! Remember this and take heart.” He glanced around and saw that the company were actually ready to move. “Let’s rock.”_ _

__With their enforced march they made good time, even with Dori and Ori weighed down by Thorin’s bulk and several of the company carrying extra supplies. At the rear of the company Nori and Kili prowled with quiet steps and sharp eyes. Dwalin and Gloin stomped along the edges of the company, weapons at the ready and a frown on their faces. In the lead Bifur acted as a spotter while Bofur kept them unerringly on the right path. Bombur was keeping a weathered eye on everyone and forced the focused dwarves to eat and drink what he passed them. He didn’t dare go near Bilbo. Balin and Oin stepped in and took the rest of Ori and Dori’s packs from them as Fili had found a way to fasten his uncle’s weapons to his person, while leaving his own free to his hands._ _

__Bilbo was fuming. In his mind this was just one more black mark to lay against the elves. His sharp eyes flitted between the trees and picked up their tail, after only a few beats of gaining it. He thought about warning Nori and Kili, but from the set of their backs they knew they were being followed. The red haired elf seemed to mean them no harm and if it kept the stalkers from their rear Bilbo would leave it alone for now. However if it dared approach any closer then he would not hesitate to gut it like the savages they had proven themselves to be._ _

__%_ _

__They stopped to rest when the dwarves’ eyes could no longer pierce the darkness that settled on them. Even Bofur’s miner eyes couldn’t see the path any longer. Bilbo and Bombur forced them to rest. Bilbo heard their tail settle into the tree above them and despite his rage at elves in general had to admit they were all probably safer for the arrangement. Elf ears were sharp and this one was probably skilled and brave, but it didn’t mean it could take on everything in this woods alone. So the company offered it some protection. In the same way it offered the company some protection, having an extra pair of ears would help their cause. Especially as Bilbo would have to keep a portion of his attention on the elf._ _

__%_ _

__The next morning dawned grey and gloomy, but as it was no different to any other morning in the forest Bilbo didn’t see it as anything worth noticing. The only difference seemed to be that Thorin had slipped into a more natural sleep and so it was with lighter hearts that the company set out._ _

__The eased atmosphere wasn’t to last though as Balin tripped on a tree route half way through the morning and went down. Hard. Oin was by his side in seconds and he turned to Bilbo with a frown. “It’s a bad sprain, I can wrap it, but he really shouldn’t be walking on it. Will heal wrong.”_ _

__They somehow managed to convince Balin to lean heavily on Oin as they were walking. They only covered half the distance that day and Bilbo’s spirits were not improved by losing track of their shadow._ _

__%_ _

__The next day marked Bilbo’s fourth without a wink of sleep so it took him several seconds to realise he was looking at a very substantial walking stick. He jumped up with a yelp and spinning in a circle caught sight of the tail end of brilliant red hair disappearing into the trees. Suspicion coursed through him and he knocked Oin’s hands away from the wood, calling on and focusing his nature sense he wound his fingers around the staff. Calm flooded through him. Not only was the gift given in peace, but the wood it had been carved from was free of the taint of the forest. He stepped back with a yelp and couldn’t help the soft smile settling onto his face. He pushed the stick at Oin and the healer declared it would be an enormous help._ _

__With the aid of his new stick and Oin’s shoulder Balin managed to set a rapid pace that day. Not enough to put Bilbo’s fidgets to rest, but enough that the company thought they were making some sort of head way. Thorin however had still not awoken and Bilbo had an irrational urge to ask their tail for aid._ _

__When the company stopped at dark that night he slumped to the ground with a tired sigh and searched the earth with blind hands. He found what he was looking for and resigning himself to bloody fingers settled back to carve what he had found. He didn’t realise, but the gentle sound of him shaping the wood in his hands lulled half the company to sleep._ _

__%_ _

__The next morning the sound of rain could be heard, but they couldn’t feel the water, so bar making the forest floor more dingy it didn’t really affect them. Thorin was still not awake, and Ori and Dori were starting to flag, despite their strength. Staggering to his feet Bilbo realised they couldn’t keep going on like this. An exhausted glance at Bombur didn’t improve his mood as the dwarf was holding a sack that should have contained rations, instead it was full of holes where some woodland creature had decided it tasted better than anything they would ever find. The rational part of Bilbo’s mind couldn’t blame them, but it meant they were perilously close to running out of supplies and that he wasn’t able to focus well enough to hear what was happening just feet from him._ _

__They made slow progress that day, but none of the company wanted to stop. They seemed to have come to the conclusion that any forward motion was better than staying in the same place. Fili confided it was because then they could kid themselves that they might make it out of the forest. He wearily patted the blonde on the shoulder and dropped to the back of the company to leave the trinket he’d carved for their elven-tail._ _

__When the company stopped that night he sank to the ground and didn’t move until Bombur handed him his rations. When the dwarf didn’t move he raised bloodshot eyes to meet worried ones. “Bom?” he questioned gently._ _

__“We only have one day of rations left, food wise.” Bombur’s voice was quiet and Bilbo doubted he would be heard at the other side of the camp._ _

__“Water wise?” he asked in dread._ _

__“Four days.” Bombur sounded defeated and Bilbo patted him on the arm._ _

__“Pray.” He offered, before turning away to stare out into the trees surrounding them. He wasn’t able to muster up the energy to lie down and stayed hugging his knees until his eyes couldn’t see them any longer. At the rate he was going he doubted he would last the four days._ _

__%_ _

__The next morning he watched as the black slowly lightened to a murky grey and then through to his being able to see his surroundings. He decided to conserve energy and waited until Bombur passed him his rations to move. He gladly took his water, but refused the food, “Give it to one of those who have to be able to perform I don’t need it.” Bombur seemed to be about to insist, but Bilbo mustered enough energy to shoot him a glare and he backed away._ _

__Bilbo stood, hunching his shoulders as the emotions pouring from the forest around him seemed to want to make themselves known. Each step he took seemed harder than the last, but he tried to keep putting one foot in front of the other so as not to alarm Ori, Fili or Kili. He found out Balin and Oin had turned down their rations, almost forcing them on Dori and Ori. That drew a half smile from him as the company stumbled on._ _

__That night they stopped early, not having the energy to go on. Bilbo was about to repeat his performance of the previous night when a flash of paleness caught his attention. He wandered over to it. Several trees down from where the company had chosen to camp was a folded sheet of rather dirty parchment. It was pinned the tree with an orange and black fletched arrow. He tore it down, marvelling he had the strength to raise his arms. He left the arrow in the tree and carefully opened the parchment. The words were in a shaky calligraphy, as if whoever had written them wasn’t used to penmanship or the language. His eyes widened as his brain finally managed to translate the badly spelt note._ _

__“Sweet merciful Yvanna!” he breathed rushing back to the company, adrenaline giving him energy. He skidded to his knees beside an unconscious Thorin._ _

__“Bilbo! What…?” Bombur trailed off._ _

__“I can wake him up!” That shut the dwarves up and without further ado Bilbo leant forward and brushed his lips over Thorin’s. Suddenly there were hands clasping his arms and smoothing around his back to pull him down flush against a dwarven chest._ _

__Thorin broke the kiss, “Hi!” he breathed._ _

__Bilbo couldn’t help the half-giggle, half-sob that escaped him. Exhaustion returned full force and he buried his head in Thorin’s neck, “You absolute arse!” was muffled but still understandable._ _

__By the time Thorin had pushed himself into a sitting position Bilbo was quite clearly asleep, or more correctly passed out. Thorin glanced down at the unconscious hobbit in his arms. Then to Dori and Ori who were huddled together in a pile of dwarves, too exhausted to even snore. His eyes trailed over Balin’s bound ankle and the carved stick, to the jumpiness of Kili and Nori, over Bombur’s strange facial expression of relief-terror and landed on Fili who was still strapped to all his weapons. “Could someone tell me what happened?” he asked mildly._ _

__By the time Bofur had explained about Thorin passing out, to Bilbo passing out it had been dark for hours and Thorin rubbed a hand over his face. “So let me get this straight. I was knocked out by water. Bilbo turned fully into scary Bilbo or Scribe as you like to call him. Dori and Ori carried me. Balin sprained his ankle and you magically found a stick to help him walk. On top of that we have been attacked by nothing other than food stealing pests and are about to run out of water and have ran out of food.”_ _

__Bombur nodded, “Yep.”_ _

__“Well Bugger.”_ _


	83. Chapter 83 - Stricken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Company act a little strangely

Chapter Eighty Three – Stricken.

_Years passed peacefully in the Shire and its people were untouched by the horrors of the outside world. Soon the position of the Thain became a hereditary one, and how you became heir was unknown to anyone outside of the clan. Bounders became the few Hobbits who knew how to defend themselves or understood the art and craft of War. That they mainly came from the clans who lived on the edges of the Shire was ignored by many of that country's inhabitants. Darkness crept back into the world, and yet the Shire still remained in blissful ignorance. When Gerontius Took became the twenty-sixth Thain of the Shire, Rangers had started to protect the Shire boundaries, yet under his command, the peoples of Shire were not to know of them. ___

__%_ _

__It was apparently light when Bilbo next awoke, and as he lay against the fur clad chest of his bonded, his mind took several long moments to understand just what had happened. When it did, he started to giggle, and found he couldn’t stop. His giggling first woke Thorin, and gradually the rest of the Company. Oin was by his side in seconds, a hand on his brow, only to be batted away by a still giggling hobbit._ _

__“Oh don’t you all see?” Bilbo managed between gasps for breath, “It’s priceless. The great king of the Woodland Realm gets his enchantments from stories told to the female children of mankind!”_ _

__It was Ori who first understood, and soon the scribe’s laughter joined that of the Hobbit’s. Relief in Thorin being awake may have been a deciding factor, but soon the entire Company dissolved into hysterical laughter._ _

__When they had calmed down somewhat, which considering their surroundings, took a rather long time, they sat down to discuss just what they could possibly do. Both Bilbo and Thorin were dead set against searching out the Elves for aid, unless they came to them. This would have led to a massive argument, but instead Bilbo managed to diffuse the situation by explaining about their tail. With Nori and Kili backing him up, the Company couldn’t refute that the elves knew they were there and were merely watching them. This didn’t sit well, and the gloom that enshrouded the forest seemed to cling closer to them at the realisation that they were being watched. Despite this, they decided to spend the day stationary, with one dwarf on watch at all times. The last few days had taken their toll on most of the Company, with Thorin still disorientated from being unconscious. Bilbo had to stifle another chuckle, despite all the dwarf claimed it had been an enchanted sleep, he had simply keeled over in a dead faint._ _

__Wrinkling his brow slightly, Bilbo decided he was bored, and curled further into Thorin’s side, slipping a hand to curl around the muscled waist hidden under the furs beneath his cheek. Thorin’s slight jump was missed by the rest of the dwarves, as all, bar Dwalin, had decided to catch up on their sleep and leave their leader on watch. Bilbo grinned into the fur as he managed to find the leather armour Thorin wore, knowing he couldn’t do anything that would distract them both too much, he crawled into the dwarf’s lap, ignoring the surprised grunt his move got him. His dwarf was warm, and if it weren’t for needing to be completely alert, then Bilbo would have dozed off there and then. As it was, Scribe had an idea that would keep him awake and alert, while not distracting him from the watch he would be disturbing Thorin from. He settled himself comfortably and pulled Thorin into a kiss filled with longing. Beneath him, he felt Thorin relax slightly, and smirked as he nipped at the dwarf’s plump lower lip. Behind him he heard a rustling, and knew Dwalin had turned so he was facing away from him._ _

__His hands wove into Thorin’s hair, and he scraped his nails gently across the taller male’s scalp as he deepened the kiss. Wide hands wrapped around his ass as he ground down, and he swallowed the groan his dwarf let escape. As he pulled back, Bilbo smiled at Thorin, “You will have to be quiet.”_ _

__When Thorin felt Bilbo's fingers slip under his armour, he could swear Bilbo was going to kill him. While he was not as physically or mentally exhausted as the rest of his Company he had gone several days without food or water. Also Dwalin was awake and there was enough light to see by. Yet all thoughts went out of the window when the hobbit settled on his lap, a warm comfortable weight and kissed him. The combination of his One grinding against him as nails dragged along his scalp had him groaning into Bilbo's mouth. He focused on staying quiet as with careful movements, sharp teeth and loving kisses Bilbo pushed him to the edge of orgasm, the edge but not quite over it._ _

__%_ _

__When Nori was awoken by Dwalin for the next watch, he was momentarily confused as he could have sworn the king had taken the first one. Dwalin seemed to understand, and flapped a hand to where the Dwarf and Hobbit lay curled together in sleep, without turning to look at them. Nodding once to show he understood, Nori took his position for his watch, carefully averting his eyes from where Dwalin had curled up with his youngest brother._ _

__A rustling in the undergrowth caught his attention, and he stared in fascination at the tiny black squirrel that had decided to crash their camp. He watched, head tilted to one side, as it wandered around his companions, sniffing at their noses and chasing its own tail. It wasn’t until it was long gone into the greyness surrounding them that he realised he had never once made a move for his weapons from the moment he heard the rustling to when it disappeared from his sight._ _

__He blinked, feeling suddenly sleepy, and kicked Oin to let the healer know it was his turn for watch, before nearly crawling to curl into Bifur’s side._ _

__%_ _

__Oin huffed as he pushed painfully to his feet, he was getting way too old for this. Oh, how he envied Balin with the being allowed to sleep. He sank down into a crouch with a long suffering sigh, he also envied the young ones with their, well, youth. Shifting his feet until he felt steady, Oin peered into the greyness surrounding them. He didn’t know how he was supposed to be able to see anything in this dratted greyness, even dwarven eyes couldn’t combat it. Give him the darkness of a mine any day._ _

__Having given the area a once over, he took the time to examine the Company. He could barely see their hobbit, the smaller male looked dwarfed as he was wrapped in Thorin’s arms and partially covered by the king’s furs. He knew the lad needed food soon though, and a rest from the trees of this forest. How he had held on so long was a mystery to Oin, but then he had never had much rock sense, only his healing sense, he had to hope the lad couldn’t feel the wounds of this land as he could feel the wounds of others when he focused._ _

__Since Thorin was wrapped around the hobbit, he was next to be examined, and Oin tutted softly at the paleness of his skin, and the slight tremors that occasionally ran through him. He realised the king hadn’t eaten for longer than their burglar, and that was a worry._ _

__His old eyes turned to find the Durin heirs, Dis would have his bollocks if he allowed anything to befall them. He wrinkled his nose when he realised Kili still had his bow strung, and Fili’s hands were on the hilts of his swords. Things would not go well if those two awoke in shock. Fili seemed slightly healthier than his brother, cheeks not having sunk so much, or with such dark circles under his eyes, even if he had lost his tan and seemed pale even around the lips._ _

__With his mind on the youngest members, Oin turned to check on Ori next. He was slightly surprised to see it was the scribe who had wrapped himself around Dwalin, acting as blanket, pillow, and protection. The lad slept fitfully, eyelids twitching, and a hand on the hilt of one of Dwalin’s daggers._ _

__Said warrior seemed to be sleeping like a babe, but then Oin wondered how he hadn’t suffocated under all that fur and leather. He was about to turn away when he noticed the muscles in the warriors arms were twitching. That wasn’t good._ _

__As he turned his head, his eyes landed on Bifur. The dwarf seemed to be awake, but Oin knew from experience that the toymaker often slept with his eyes open. He chose to ignore the hand wound tightly into Nori’s hair, and instead focused on the badger like dwarf’s pale complexion and the slightly laboured breathing._ _

__Nori had hidden his face in the toy maker’s chest, and so Oin settled for studying his form. Both hands were curled into Bifur’s clothing, and his legs were tucked underneath him. Chewing his lip in worry, Oin decided that after Bilbo, Nori might be the worst off member of the Company._ _

__His worried eyes flew to where Dori and Bofur were curled up together. Dori was wearing a permanent frown, and his skin seemed more parchment-like than when they had set foot in this forest. The tailor slept fitfully, hands clenching and unclenching where they were wrapped around Bofur. The miner had dried tear tracks on his face again, and as Oin watched, he started to shake and more tears slipped free. It dawned on him, and he pushed to his feet with a gasp, staggering across the path towards them. He thudded down, awakening Dori as he did. Ignoring the curious-worried expression the tailor was supporting, Oin moved Bofur’s hands from the earth and shoved them at Dori._ _

__%_ _

__By the time night had fallen, Bilbo was awake again, and staring into the blackness. Thorin was a warm weight at his back, and he counted the breathing of the other twelve dwarves to calm himself. He’d awoken with a start and muffled yelp that disturbed no one but Bofur. The miner had blinked slowly at him, before shooting him an understanding smile, a smile Bilbo had struggled to return. Now with all his senses on edge and a feeling of foreboding coming over him, Bilbo wished it had awoken more of the Company. He shook himself mentally, and once more focused on the breathing of his companions. Fili and Kili were asleep, but dreaming of darkness, the slight hitches in their inhales told him that. Nori was so deeply asleep he was even snoring, while Dwalin slept peacefully. Ori was constantly on the verge of waking up, as was Dori. Bifur’s breathing sounded slightly laboured, and Bilbo wondered if they had any herbs in their packs that would help his chest. Behind him, Thorin was rumbling, deeply asleep, but not far enough gone to snore properly. Gloin was on watch, as there was no floor shaking snoring occurring, with Oin wheezing slightly on every other exhale. Bilbo tilted his head as he realised the healer and Balin were curled up together, it would certainly explain Balin’s slightly relaxed state, even if the dwarf winced in his sleep every time he moved his ankle. Bombur was the closest to him, and his breathing was even, never catching on a snore._ _

__Deciding the dwarf was awake, Bilbo risked whispering. “Bombur?”_ _

__“Aye, Bilbo?” Bombur’s voice was scratchy, his throat probably dry._ _

__“We can’t stay here tomorrow.” Bilbo had to voice his fears, but as he started to, the darkness seemed to press down on them._ _

__Bombur obviously felt it as well for his voice shook as he answered, “Aye, Bilbo, I know.”_ _


	84. Chapter 84 – Arachnophobia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur shows a sense of humour at the strangest of times.

Chapter Eighty Four – Arachnophobia.

 

_Gerontius Took, he would become known in the history of the Shire for many things, yet in his mind his largest achievement was the lives of his sons and daughters. Named by his wife, he had nine sons: Isengrim III, Hildigard, Isumbras IV, Hildigrim, Isembold, Hildifons, Isembard, Hildibrand, and Isengar. His daughters were named by himself, and they were blessed with three of them: Belladonna, Donnamira, and Mirabella. The Tooks were always blessed with large families, and all his children were trained to defend themselves and the Shire. Out of all his children, only Belladonna and Hildigrim ever felt the wanderlust. He always gave them leave to travel, as long as they promised to return to him. It was just before Belladonna was to be married to one Bungo Baggins, that her name appeared in the Book of Heirs. ___

__%_ _

__The Company of Thorin Oakenshield were not particularly impressed to be shaken awake by a very grumpy hobbit the next morning. Their complaints were soon put to rest when Bilbo managed to catch the sluggish arrow Kili had released upon being startled awake. His glower hadn’t diminished from the trek through the cursed forest, and he wasted no time in levelling it on the dwarves. “We are moving out.” His voice was quiet, but no less deadly for its pitch. “We are moving on now. I am not leaving you here to waste away beneath these Yavanna forgotten trees.” He drew himself up and his eyes burnt a pale blue, as his voice dropped to a frozen whisper, “Or are you all ready to let the tree-shaggers win this round?”_ _

__Whether from his words or his show of anger, the dwarves moved forwards. Bilbo just hoped their tail managed to get them some aid soon, or they would die. He stumbled, curses rolling around his brain, as he followed the Company, Nori walking silently next to him. It took a while, but he realised the thief seemed relaxed, too relaxed. In fact, Nori had his hands shoved into his pockets as he was staring at the tree canopy, a twisted little smile on his face. Dragging the dwarf to a halt, Bilbo shook him. Dazed green eyes blinked at him, before sharpening back to their normal clarity. Sighing softly, Bilbo started to walk again. He was beginning to think dwarves weren’t as hardy as they made out._ _

__By midday, they consumed the last of their water, and Bilbo was doubtful any aid would reach them in time. The pace was slow, but at least they were moving. He wondered if Beorn had exaggerated the ability to escape this forest, but as his thoughts strayed, a branch brushed his hand, and a thrill of cold and pain rushed through his veins, snapping him fully awake. No, they could do this. They had to do this. He straightened his spine and strode forward. He walked the line of struggling dwarves, head held high and steps sure. He offered each of them an encouraging smile or a brush of their arms as he passed them. He smirked as he thought of how he could lift their spirits. His singing had worked before, but with his throat so dry he would have to try a different tack. He started to tap his elven blade as he walked, slowly building up a rhythm and tempo. Shaking his curls from his eyes, he started to sing,_ _

__“Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take.”_ _

__Behind him, he heard when realisation hit the first dwarf, and Gloin started to stamp his axe as he walked. While he was surprised it was the warrior who had picked it up, he was glad when the dwarf’s deep voice joined him in the song. It would take some concentration, but they could do this. As he hit the second verse, he noticed the speed of the company increase,_ _

__“Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make.”_ _

__Ori was the next to join, his young voice roughened with dehydration, but Bilbo knew the scribe wouldn’t be able to resist this song. There was a rhythmic tapping, and Bilbo figured the young dwarf was tapping his slingshot. He hit the second reel of the chorus, and let himself actually enjoy the song,_ _

__“Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know?”_ _

__Strangely, it was Dori’s voice that joined them, and Bilbo let out a startled laugh before working his way to the end of the song even as Dwalin started to hum._ _

__“I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?” (1)_ _

__He would have stopped there, but Bifur was by his side, a grin stretching his face and tired eyes sparkling. Keeping the rhythm up, Bilbo waited to see what the dwarf would come up with. Behind them, he heard Bofur and Bombur join in, the tempo increasing slightly as the flute hit the music at its lowest pitch. Bifur shocked the hell out of him._ _

__“I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried” _ _

__Kili’s shocked gasp echoed over the music as the brunette archer finally assimilated the lyrics. Bilbo decided not to sing, and like the dwarves, kept his voice to a hum, Bifur’s voice was unique, and although he couldn’t understand the lyrics being sung from beside him, Bombur’s whispered singing translated them for him. He had to say, the song suited Bifur, and he damn well wanted the full translation._ _

__“This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal”_ _

__Bifur smirked, and flung his arms wide, leaving Bilbo to wonder where he was finding the energy, he hadn’t meant to get the dwarf this excited. They finally reached the last line, and Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin when it was sung by thirteen dwarven voices instead of one._ _

__“Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)”_ _

__Clearing his throat and glancing around, Bilbo was relieved to see the company was in better spirits, but he dared not get his hopes up, as their luck on the journey so far had been both good and bad. He caught sight of a thick cobweb hanging like a tattered curtain, and shivered lightly. He wasn’t fond of arachnids, and what ever made that thing had to be massive. He was distracted by Bifur’s stumbling, and slipped under the dwarf’s arm to aid him. He knew the toy maker had over done it._ _

__%_ _

__Ori was the first to notice Bilbo swaying. He called out a startled exclamation even as Bilbo’s legs gave up, sending both he and the dwarf he was supporting to the ground. He ignored the cries of distress around him, and ran to Bilbo’s side, carefully moving Bifur off him and into Nori’s waiting arms. He let out a sigh of relief when he was pouted at by a very disgruntled hobbit. “Did I just fall down?”_ _

__“Yes, Scribe, you fell down.” Ori swallowed a laugh and nodded sagely, “What happened?”_ _

__Ori watched as Bilbo scratched his head sheepishly, “I think I may have encouraged Bifur to overdo it. He’s asleep.”_ _

__Glancing over, Ori saw that it was indeed true. He sighed, and ran a hand over his face as he noticed Thorin hovering worriedly. He eyed the king momentarily, before shuffling back so the Durin could reach his hobbit. It took him only moments to realise that the Company was exhausted, and they probably only had half a bell of visibility left. Dwalin’s hand on his shoulder gave him the courage, “I think we should call it a day.”_ _

__Twelve pairs of eyes landed on him, and he cleared his throat with a squeak, “It is for the best. Bifur is exhausted, and I know the rest of us are about ready to drop. I honestly don’t think I could get back up.”_ _

__Silence reigned until Thorin cleared his throat, “I agree with Ori. We stop for the night.”_ _

__Ori felt himself blush at the pride that was visible in Bilbo’s eyes and the warm squeeze Dwalin gave his shoulder._ _

__%_ _

__It took very little time for tiredness to claim most of the Company, but Balin found himself unable to doze off. Gloin was taking first watch, and yet he couldn’t sleep. His mind was whirling, and he groped in the dark until he found Oin’s hand, tension he didn’t realise he was feeling leaving him in a flood, and he sighed, before sitting up sharply in shock. “Oh shit!” he cursed, dropping the comatose healer’s hand to rub distractedly at his own face. He curled his knees into his chest and dropped his head onto them with a groan. Oin was his One! How in Mordor could he not have noticed that before now? He wrapped his hands around his knees and rocked slightly, lost in his thoughts._ _

__Dori was also awake and staring off into the blackness. Bofur was curled against his chest, hands tangled lightly in his beard. To his left, Nori was within touching distance, and actually had one hand wrapped around Dori’s wrist where it rested on Bofur’s hip. Dori could only assume his younger brother was entangled with Bifur. Ori was to his right, pressed against Dori’s legs, and he’d let his hand tangle in his youngest brother’s hair. Dwalin was definitely there, but Dori had finally decided the warrior was good enough for the baby of his family, roughly about the same time he saw Ori swinging that Warhammer around like it was a toy. He should have been able to sleep, surrounded by his family as he was, but something was niggling at the back of his mind. He could remember seeing cobwebs earlier on in their travel through these blasted woods, but they hadn’t inspired the same chill that was currently creeping down his spine. The ones he had witnessed today had been as thick as the doilies Bilbo had kept around his smial, and that worried him. Anything large enough to make those threads was large enough to do serious harm to his family, and he would be damned if he let any harm come to the other thirteen members of this Company. What he was supposed to do against a giant spider, he didn’t know. Especially if it was like a normal spider with the pincers and stunning venom. He carefully stroked Ori’s hair. He just hoped Nori hadn’t noticed the webs, or if he did, hadn’t managed to put two and two together. The middle Ri brother was petrified of spiders, had been ever since he was a child. Dori swallowed, was that the clicking of pincers he could hear in the darkness. He pushed up slightly, uncaring if he awoke anyone as he peered around them, eyes desperately searching the inky blackness. It was several seconds before he saw it, and the muffled clank to his right told him Gloin had spotted it as well._ _

__Some distance off the beaten path, a torch had been lit._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the songs.  
> (1) Three Days Grace – I hate Everything About You.  
> (2) Three Days Grace – Animal I have Become.


	85. Chapter 85 - Games in the Dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elf Rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Lacuna Coil’s Spellbound for this chapter.

Chapter Eighty Five – Games in the dark.

_Belladonna Baggins nee Took, is not a name that was ever widely known outside of the Shire. But in the borders of the Shire, from East to West, North to South, the name was known by hobbits young and old, male and female. Belladonna was the eldest daughter of the Old Took. Well known for her adventurous nature and stunning looks. Big sea-green eyes, velvet red lips, knee-length honey curls, and porcelain skin, all on top of a perfect hourglass figure. Outside of the Shire, she went by a different name, and by that name she was known across Middle Earth. Nightshade was a story used to frighten the children of those who dared to cheat, steal, and murder. It was as Nightshade she came into possession of the two weapons that would permanently define her in the minds of her kin. A dwarven axe and an elven short sword. ___

__%_ _

__The distant sound of dog’s baying had Bilbo bolting awake moments after Dori had managed to untangle himself from his brothers and moved to stand by Gloin. The hobbit peered across at the two dwarves for several long moments before he decided they were definitely staring at something. Muttering a great many swearwords through his parched mouth, Bilbo levered himself off the ground and out of Thorin’s arms. Careful to make some noise, he approached the two staring dwarves, barely registering that he could see somewhat._ _

__“Gloin. Dori.” He greeted softly, drawing Balin’s attention outwards, and soon the white haired dwarf was standing next to them._ _

__“Good gracious,” breathed the diplomat. “You mean to tell me we are that close to the elven realms?”_ _

__Gloin answered him in a deep rumble, “Aye, it would appear so.”_ _

__There was silence for a long moment. “So what do we do?” Dori was the first to voice what they were all thinking._ _

__Gloin snorted softly, “We’d best wake the others. Thorin is not going to be impressed.”_ _

__Bilbo groaned, “Neither am I,” he sulked once out of earshot. Tiredness, dehydration, hunger and annoyance meant he had no patience in awakening his travelling companions, and he would later feel guilty at the bruised ribs they supported, but at the time, a swift kick seemed the best way to get them up._ _

__As hungry as they all were, the lights did not seem to be that welcoming to them at that moment. To meet elves when they were at such a weakened disadvantage would not appeal to any dwarf, let alone the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. With Bilbo’s deep seated distrust of elves, the Company ended up discussing and then arguing about what to do for a long while._ _

__Ori came up with an idea, but his naturally calmer voice (deadened as it was by the hardships) took several long moments to break through the loud discussion. “Oh for the love of…” he hissed, taking a deep breath. “Shut up!” he yelled, before grabbing at his throat. “Ow, that hurt,” he continued in a more normal tone. He dropped his voice so it was quiet, but not a whisper, “We need to send in a couple of us to scout. The question is can they reach the torches, find out what is going on, not get caught, and then remember their way back to us.”_ _

__It was only several minutes after he had spoken that Ori realised he had just given them one more thing they wouldn’t be able to agree on. Rubbing a dirty hand over tired eyes, he nudged Bilbo who was leaning against a tree, “Can you and Nori not just volunteer already?”_ _

__Bilbo gave an almost silent laugh, “If I wanted to meet elves, then yes.”_ _

__Ori fixed the hobbit at his side with a glare, “Dammit, we have to do something or we will die. At least with the elves we have a fifty, fifty chance.”_ _

__Bilbo groaned, and scrubbed a hand over his mouth. “Fine.” He pushed slowly from the trunk, “Nori!” he snapped causing twelve dwarves to stare at him._ _

__The thief pushed forwards and looked between his younger brother and the hobbit. “Bullocks,” he spat, before seeming to slump in on himself. He turned to the rest of the Company. “Bilbo and myself will go, since it is our job.”_ _

__His statement caused an uproar, with Dori and surprisingly Kili being the loudest. Nori stood as support when Bilbo managed to dredge up enough energy to glower at them all. He didn’t know why they were fighting them on this, for he was the best dwarf there for the job, and Bilbo clearly couldn’t go alone in his weakened state._ _

__With aching joints, Bilbo and Nori slipped through the trees towards the lights. After much twisting and contorting, creeping and crawling, they finally reached the edge of a large clearing and peered cautiously around the trunks. They were unsurprised by the volume of people there, or the fact they were all of elvish folk. They were surprised to see a roaring central fire and torches fastened to the trees._ _

__The smell of roasted meats reached their noses, and both closed their eyes in an effort to hold onto their will power. Finally, they managed to gain enough control to creep away from the enchanting smells._ _

__Their return journey was less silent and more stumbling as they fought against their hunger. They breathed a sigh of relief that was echoed by the Company when they stumbled back onto the path and into the waiting arms of their dwarves. After they had described what they had witnessed, and Thorin was appeased that the Elven King wasn’t there, then the whole company decided to ignore the warnings of both Gandalf and Beorn and leave the path. It was as Ori argued, it wasn’t like they were going to last much longer on the bloody thing anyway._ _

__Both Nori, Bilbo and Kili winced at the noise the others made as they worked their way through the trees, and soon the sight of the path was lost. The woods seemed to twist and turn around them, causing even Bilbo and Nori, who had made this journey before, to doubt they would ever reach the lights. They needn’t have worried, as it took them less time than it felt to reach the clearing, and such was the power of the smell of roasted meats and spiced wine that all bar three of the company burst forward without waiting to consult about it. Every one of the dwarves who had darted forward were stepping out with the idea to beg for food. No sooner had the first stepped into the ring and Kili’s “Marnat leib dauh!” had rang out, than all the lights seemed to magically extinguish. Someone kicked the fire, and it went up in showers of glittering sparks, and vanished._ _

__The sudden night disorientated the dwarves, and they lost themselves in a completely lightless dark. Several of them blundered frantically in the gloom, falling over logs and crashing into trees, until Kili, Nori and Bilbo took it on themselves to round them all up. Using a piece of Kili’s rope, they left the archer by the tree as a guide, and slowly worked their way around to the eleven other dwarves. Bilbo and Nori venturing out to grab them, and then Bilbo standing still and holding the rope as Nori led them back to Kili. At last they managed to gather all the dwarves, and Kili forced them to give a roll call, and growled at them for their stupidity._ _

__Ignoring Thorin and Fili’s embarrassed muttering, Bilbo started to organise their next move. Without the torches to guide them, they had completely lost the path, and Bilbo was not going to lose one of the dwarves if he could help it. Nori seemed to be of the same mind, and started to tie the rope into the belt of each dwarf, any and all rules about personal space forgotten as he made sure no one could be lost._ _

__Tethered together, the Company set out with Nori in the lead, Kili in the middle, and Bilbo at the end. Walking single file, Nori used his faint stone sense to keep them going in a single direction. Tapping into this source allowed him to feel a fleeting glimpse of what Bilbo underwent every day since setting foot in the forest, and what Bofur had felt with his fall. He swallowed hard, and pushed the pain that wasn’t his own away to focus on the largest and untainted rock area he could find._ _

__He chose to walk with his eyes shut and shuffled along, without his eyes open, the endless darkness wasn’t as suffocating, and it wasn’t like he could see his hands in front of his face anyway. With his eyes shut, he failed to see the lights starting up again to his right. He also jumped slightly as a heavy hand settled on his shoulder, and he went for his blades until he registered that it was Bofur, the dwarf next in line to him. “What, Bofur?” He spoke softly, daring not to whisper in case the s’s and t’s travelled._ _

__“There be lights again, Nori.” The miner’s voice was strained, and Nori felt a twinge of sympathy as his concentration on his rock sense slipped and he felt the forest’s pain again._ _

__“Where?” He twisted his head and followed the feel of Bofur’s hand to stare through the trees. “It’s off course, but we can take a look…” He paused and raised his voice. “Kili!”_ _

__“Aye?”_ _

__“Can you keep them in line?”_ _

__“Course, Bilbo and I will manage. Where are we going?”_ _

__“Lights again!”_ _

__Nori couldn’t help but chuckle as Bilbo’s voice floated through the air to him, “Bugger the lights.” He’d forgotten how good the hobbit’s hearing was._ _

__Nori stopped them outside of the clearing this time, and between Kili and Bilbo, managed to get the dwarves to stay still. The trio then had a quick discussion that left Bilbo’s belt being untied from the end of the rope. He pressed a swift kiss to Thorin’s whiskery cheek, and stepped forwards into the light. He hoped the arguments that Kili and Nori had suggested would be true, but in his heart, he didn’t believe them. Compared to the dwarves, he may look harmless, but he suspected that these were no ordinary elves, and that their tail from earlier in the forest hadn’t been the first, even if she had been the last._ _

__Nori cursed loudly as the lights once again went out, and in the seconds before someone kicked the fire, he witnessed Bilbo’s body drop like a marionette whose strings had been cut. Thorin was hissing at him as he stripped off his own rope and darted forwards without a thought for his own safety. Kili was once again hissing about stupidity, and somehow managed to keep the rest of the Company under control, as Nori finally tripped over Bilbo’s still form. He located the hobbit’s shoulders, and shook him desperately. He was starting to panic when he finally got Bilbo to respond._ _

__“What?” the hobbit’s voice was slurred like he had been heavily drinking. “Go 'way mum, don’t wana’ get up.”_ _

__“Bilbo, dammit, snap out of it,” hissed Nori, as whispers started from the trees. He rolled his eyes, and offered a whispered prayer. “Please don’t kill me for this, Scribe.” The resounding slap echoed around the clearing, and silence followed._ _

__“Nori!” Bilbo’s voice was deadly cold, and the dwarf hovering over him fell backwards, and started to shuffle out of reach._ _

__“Yes, Bilbo?” He froze as he heard the hobbit sit up._ _

__“Did you just slap me?” Nori mentally swore, yep, that was Scribe._ _

__“You wouldn’t wake up.” He winced at how pathetic his voice sounded._ _

__“Oh, Nori.” A gentle hand was on his arm, “Silly dwarf. You are family, and I will never hurt you.”_ _

__“Where are the two of you?” Kili’s voice sounded through the blackness, and Nori couldn’t help but chuckle._ _

__“Right here, Kíli, I decided to take a nap.” Bilbo could barely shout back, but Kili could obviously hear him well enough. “Can you keep talking, and we will come to you?”_ _

__“Not a problem, Bilbo.” A moment's silence, then, “I don’t suppose you could be quick about it? I’ve had to get Dwalin to sit on Uncle Thorin.”_ _

__Nori sniggered, and got a slap on the back of his head for his trouble. “Right, they are on our left,” Bilbo muttered. “Kili, keep talking!”_ _

__“Erm…I don’t know what to say.” The youth sounded a bit worried._ _

__“Tell me why you chose the bow, Kili.” Bilbo focused on the sound of the archer’s accelerated breathing, and then when he began to talk, his voice as he guided Nori._ _

__“I picked the bow when I was too young to know anything about weapons. I knew Amad used it, and had heard people say Taad was deadly with it.” Bilbo heard the brunette swallow, and wished he’d picked a different subject. It was harder to move silently when he couldn’t see, and so it was taking him longer to locate the voice and move towards it. Kili was as good as his word, and kept talking. “Amad’s bow was a thing of beauty, and I was always drawn to it. I knew even then it was a dangerous weapon and not a toy, but the red wood with almost black carvings seemed to call to me. I didn’t know then that she used my Taad’s bow. I can remember playing with the other dwarflings, and I would always choose to be the elf, toy bow included. I made the idiot who had hurt my brother cry when I figured out the best stance and pull to make that thing work. Bifur’s toys always were fantastic. It turned out that that play was actually the best practice I could have had. The first time I picked up a proper bow was the day I’d heard my Amad’s squadron laughing at my cuteness in pretending to be able to shoot. They tried to pass off my first shot as a fluke,” Bilbo honed in on the bright laughter that rang out from Fili at that statement, and dragged Nori closer to the Company._ _

__“Keep going, Kili,” he called._ _

__“Okay. Well, safe to say that when I put the entire quiver of arrows into the bulls-eyes on their targets, they stopped laughing. Amad just stood there with a smile, and gave the signal to set up the moving targets. I haven’t looked back since. Even if most dwarves don’t understand it.” He reached a hand out, and grabbed at Bilbo’s sleeve as he heard two steps of footsteps. “Hi.”_ _

__“Hi, yourself,” Nori muttered from behind Bilbo. “I think this forest is getting to me.”_ _

__“You think, Nori?” Kili’s tone was a cross of annoyed and relieved. “What were you thinking? No, wait, don’t answer that!” Bilbo heard the dwarf sigh. “You did what only you could have done, Nori. It would have killed us all to lose Bilbo, and for once I don’t mean figuratively. Thank you.”_ _

__In the silence that followed, Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s waist, and Dwalin huffed as he was nearly smothered by the hobbit._ _

__Nori cleared his throat, surprised that his eyes burnt. “Right then. Emotional over load done, I suggest we move on.” Bilbo giggled, and moved back to the end of the rope, while Nori took lead again._ _

__It was Oin who noticed the lights next, and they must have been walking for a full bell before it happened. He just simply stopped, and the dwarves in front of him were yanked to a stop, and those behind him walked into his broad back. Balin squeaked, and quickly removed his hands from where they had landed. Nori groaned from where he had barely avoided landing on his back, and instead ended up in a half crouch. “What now!” he snapped._ _

__Oin simply smirked. “Lights!”_ _

__The sadistic humour in his voice filled the air. “Who are we sending in this time?”_ _

__Ignoring the matter for the present, they crept to the edge of yet another clearing. Before anyone could react, Thorin stepped forwards, and loosened the rope from his belt.  
“I, Thorin Oakenshield, wish to seek aid and food for my people.” His part said, he stepped forward into the light, and took two strides forward. The Company had a moment to take in his sheer presence, before in a flutter of silks, the lights were doused again, and mayhem raged._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone think of this more mature Kili?
> 
> Translation: Khudzul to English.
> 
> Marnat leib dauh = stop you fools.  
> Amad = Mother.  
> Taad = Father.


	86. Chapter 86 - Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Cradle of Filth’s Nymphetamine Fix for this chapter...Don't ask why, but it inspired me.

Chapter Eighty Six – Sting.

_In the years that followed her marriage to Bungo Baggins, the Nightshade disappeared from the circles of the underworld of Middle Earth, and Belladonna became a permanent feature in the Shire. She was gifted with a son, but complications meant she would never have other children, and so Bilbo Baggins was gifted the knowledge of both his mother’s clan and the clan of his father. The child’s mornings were filled with lessons on healing, cooking, politics, manners, and sewing. His afternoons were filled with weapons training, stealth and tracking, poisons, and survival. For the first time in Shire history, a child was gifted with the skills of both the Took and Baggins clans. Two sides of the same coin, rolled into a single youth. ___

__%_ _

__Bilbo lost track of the rest of the Company other than Kili, even as the dwarf was attempting to stop them loosening the rope and running off in search of Thorin. Soon, they were searching for each other, and the pair listened in horror as the cries of “Dori! Ori! Nori! Oin! Fili! Kili! Gloin! Thorin! Dwalin! Bifur! Balin! Bofur! Bilbo! Bombur!” faded away from them, and finally fell silent. Kili groped for Bilbo’s hand, and the hobbit returned the grip just as fiercely. Neither dared say that they hadn’t once heard Thorin’s voice in the commotion, or that they knew the Company hadn’t just fallen into an enchanted sleep._ _

__In silence, they decided that moving from their spot while it was still pitch black was a bad idea, and shuffled backwards to lean against a tree trunk. The darkness was suffocating, and Bilbo could feel Kili shaking slightly next to him. As trapped as he felt, Bilbo couldn’t come up with any words to comfort the young dwarf, and merely tightened his grip on the callused fingers. The silence around them was soon broken by Kili’s soft snores, and despite himself, exhaustion washed over Bilbo, and he joined the dwarf in sleep._ _

__It was light when he awakened, and something was stopping his feet from moving. He wearily peeled his eyelids open, and his resounding shriek startled Kili so much that the dwarf fell sideways with his own yell. In front of them were two monstrous spiders. Not big like the pet tarantula escapee or a stuffed wolf spider, but each spider was larger than the pair of them combined. The fact they had slept through their feet and legs being bound terrified them, and they struggled to their feet, drawing blades as they did. Bilbo’s hands fell on the hilt of his elven dagger, and he managed to hold the creature back from stinging him. He barely had time to check on Kili, but in the second his eyes fell on the brunette dwarf, he saw the stinger sink deep into the lad’s shoulder._ _

__A cry of rage falling from his lips, he slashed the dagger over the webs binding his legs, and using the head of his own spider, launched himself at the one attacking Kili in a furious attack. He barely felt the slash across his bare forearm, and laid into the hideous creature that had dared harm his friend. His face was set, and he pushed the dizziness he felt to the back of his mind as he drove the blade home into the softer underbelly of the creature. He wrenched it upwards, before turning at a soft flump behind him. Ignoring the death throes of the arachnid behind him, he turned and flung one of his daggers into the eye of the spider that had taken a gamble in wrapping up the now unconscious Kili. It went mad, and jerked about, attempting to remove the blade with a hairy limb. Bilbo let loose a battle cry, and the clacking of the thing's pincers sounded loud in his ears as he leapt forward, steadfastly refusing to acknowledge the lead weight feeling of his limbs. He dodged underneath it and stabbed upwards, putting his whole weight behind the thrust. The creature jerked, yet he didn’t let go, merely pressed the blade home to its hilt._ _

__Madness flowed through his veins, and he went wild, hacking and stabbing at the beast until it was in pieces on the floor of the forest. Panting, he stumbled away from it, and with shaking hands, started to cut the webs from Kili’s too still form. A wave of dizziness rushed through his head, and he shook himself, panic setting in as the trees around them seem to pulse and sway. His blades dropped from his fingers as darkness claimed him, and he fell lifeless beside Kili’s unmoving form._ _

__When he came to, it was to a rustling in the leaves that was moving away from him, and a feeling of complete aloneness. Next came the pounding headache, and the cramping of his stomach that would have had him vomiting if he’d had anything to eat or drink in the last day. Instead, he merely curled into a ball, one arm wrapped around his stomach, the other cradling his head. Next the shaking started, and he gasped as spasms wracked his already exhausted muscles, in an attempt to relieve the tension in his tendons he tried to stretch out, and ended up groaning in pain as he tried to open his eyes. Several hours passed until he was able to function, and when he finally managed to sit up, he cursed as the world spun. “Stupid chuffin’ spider,” he hissed as he felt around for his blades. “And to think I used to be scared of the ones back home.” His fingers closed on the handle of his elven dagger, and he held it up, peering at it through squinted eyes. It was covered in black blood, and he shuddered to think how he looked. Shaking his head, he pushed slowly to his feet, using the edge of his cloak to scrub the blade clean. “I will give you a name,” he said to the weapon in his hand, “I shall call you Sting.”_ _

__He wrinkled his nose at the mangled mess he’d made of the enormous arachnid, before walking gingerly over, and sliding his dagger free of its eye. Wincing, he used the opposite edge of his cloak to clean the blade up. “Fey” he whispered to it, “Re-join your sister Karma,” as he slid it home. A chill crept up his spine, and he turned in a circle. He was missing something. Then it hit him. Kili! “Dammit!” he swore._ _

__He closed his eyes a second, how could he have forgotten Kili, with his youthful looks and old soul? His heart ached, how could he have forgotten any of them? Ori, with the look of a lamb and the heart and soul of a wolf. Dwalin, with his stone exterior and heart of gold. Fíli, with his heart of a lion and looks of an Valkyrie. How could he have forgotten Dori, with his caring nature and massive strength? Or Bofur, with his sweet nature and wicked sense of humour. Balin, with his grandfatherly persona and deadliness with a blade. Oin’s healing skills and sheer determination. Nori’s wicked streak a furlong wide, yet with a softness mainly unseen. Gloin, with his flame red hair and dislike of change. How could he have forgotten Bombur? Dear Bombur, with his love of food and comfort. Or Bifur, unable to speak Westron, but one of the smartest among them. He clenched his fists as his heart skipped a beat. How could he have forgotten about Thorin? His bonded, his heart and his reason for living._ _

__Eyelids fluttered open, and he looked at the world through an ice-blue gaze. It was time to go exploring. While the forest was grim, he was a child of Yavanna, and it had just pissed him off. Whether his family had been captured by elves or by the spiders, he would find them, and he would free them. Then whomever had torn them away from him would pay._ _

__He slid Sting home with a soft snick, and took a soft step forward even as his hand straightened his waistcoat. They brushed over the ring resting in its pocket, and he smirked, unaffected by the gold band’s cold whispering. He stripped down to his leathers rapidly, and took the few items he would need from his pack. Unencumbered, he re-strapped Sting around his waist and slid the band onto his finger._ _

__As he deemed it unsafe to shout, he also moved as silently as he could manage. Lessons came flooding back to him as he slipped like a shadow through the trees. His sharp eyes picked out the broken branches and tangled webs even in the grey green of the forest._ _

__He didn’t stop moving once, even as his muscles ached and his thirst grew. It was after a fair distance when he noticed a patch of dense black shadow ahead of him. He froze for a second, before squaring his shoulders and slinking forward. As he drew nearer, he realised the darkness was made up of spider webs, and he mentally cursed. Spider webs meant arachnids. The webs over lapped each other, making a potentially deadly maze. His clever eyes picked out the bones of several small woodland creatures, and he swallowed, when they fell on bones that were clearly more humanoid, and weapons that were both elvish and orcish._ _

__He closed his eyes and pushed his fears back, taking a deep breath to steel himself. He raised his head slowly, and was greeted with the sight of at least thirty spiders sitting in the trees above his head. He would also bet his share of the treasure that there were more, further in the maze of webs, and that they were cleverly hidden. A commotion caught his attention, and he moved his gaze further up the trees. There, hanging from the branches, were several dwarf sized bundles._ _


	87. Chapter 87 - Attercop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have Marilyn Manson on repeat, I don’t know if he warps my brain or calms it, so I offer apologies.
> 
> Here Buggy, Buggy, Buggy.

Chapter Eighty Seven – Attercop.

_The Shire was a land of bliss and beauty, thanks to the well thought out plans of the Thain and the blessing of Yavanna. Darkness prowled at its edges, unknown to most of its inhabitants, and that is why, when the early seasons told of fell times to come, the Old Took sent out riders to call in the alliances his ancestors had made generations past. His youngest daughter left the boundaries of her homeland for the first time in her life to ride to the Iron Hills, his youngest son to the Valley of Imladris, his middle sons rode to the closest cities of Man, while his second eldest son made haste to the recently reoccupied Ered Luin. Belladonna stepped up her son’s training, and several Took relatives and close friends of his joined in. ___

__%_ _

__As he stood staring up at the web sacks, Bilbo came to the understanding that the loathsome creatures were talking to each other. The thin, creaking, hissing noises he could hear were their voices, and as he strained his ears, he could decipher actual words. He froze in rage as he realised they were talking about his dwarves. He narrowed his eyes at them, and fixed his eyes on the fattest spider of the lot._ _

__“It was worth the sharp struggle,” one with a bluish pattern stated, “Nasty thick skins, but I’ll wager there will be good juice inside.”_ _

__“Aye, they’ll make fine eating,” agreed another, this one with red knees, “Once they’ve hung a bit.”_ _

__“Shouldn’t hang ‘em too long,” muttered a third, much smaller, spider, “They’re not as fat as they might be. Been feeding none too well of late, I should guess.” Bilbo gritted his teeth, like the buggers didn’t know._ _

__His attention was claimed by the fourth spider, sitting by the fattest one. “Kill ‘em,” it hissed, and he dug his nails into his palms. “Kill ‘em, and hang ‘em dead for a while.” Bilbo marked this one’s patterning specifically, it would suffer horribly._ _

__The first one spoke again, “They’re dead now, I’ll warrant.”_ _

__The smallest one made a noise like a scoff, “That they are not. I saw one a-struggling just now. Just coming round again, I should say.”_ _

__The fattest spider made a noise that Bilbo took as a laugh, “Aye, after a beautiful sleep. Here, I’ll show you.”_ _

__Taking a deep breath, Bilbo loosened Fey, and watched as the fat spider ran along a rope until it came to one of the hanging bundles. Like breeds like, and so to the largest of these bundles the spider went, and nipped hard on the nose that stuck out. Bilbo mentally swore when there was a muffled yelp from inside, and then mentally cheered when a boot kicked the spider true and hard. There was life in Bombur still. He stifled an inappropriate laugh as the spider fell, barely catching itself from hitting the ground by its own web._ _

__The other three were laughing, and the rest of the colony were now paying attention as the smallest spider spoke, “We were right. The meat’s alive and kicking!”_ _

__Fat spider as good as snarled, “I’ll soon put an end to that!”_ _

__Bilbo narrowed his eyes. 'Oh no you won’t,' he thought, shifting to his left for a better shot. He was loath to lose one of his knives from home, but the elven dagger wasn’t likely to fly true, so he felt like he had little choice. As he aimed, he felt the dull pricks of rocks under his toes, and glanced down. He had moved to stand in a dried up water course, and his eyes gleamed as he remembered the game of darts back home. In no time, he had a hand full of the sharpest rocks he could find, and took aim. The stone flew true, and struck the spider in the eye just as it reached Bombur. It barely had time to cry out in pain before the next one hit it in the head, rendering it unconscious, and it fell from the tree, landing with a resounding crash._ _

__The next stone was aimed at the spider closest to the dwarves, sitting like a target in the middle of a web. Bilbo smirked as the stone whizzed through the top strands of the web, snapping them, and causing it to fold over the spider, dropping to the floor as the remaining threads came unattached from the sudden weight and lack of supporting threads.  
Now that he finally had the spiders attention, Bilbo knew he had to lead enough of them away to give him time to rescue his dwarves. He flung several more stones, not aiming at anything in particular, and once the now angry spiders had zoned in on his position, he slipped to a different place as an idea came to him. When about fifty of the spiders had gathered around where he had been standing before, he flung some more stones, and dancing between the trees, raised his voice in a song that would infuriate them._ _

__“Old fat spider spinning in a tree!  
Old fat spider can’t see me!  
Attercop! Attercop!  
Won’t you stop,  
Stop your spinning and look at me?  
Old Tomnoddy, all big body,  
Old Tomnoddy, Can’t spy me!  
Attercop! Attercop!  
Down you drop!  
You’ll never catch me up your tree! (1)”_ _

__Now that he had most of the spiders on the ground, Bilbo ran into the circle of trees at the centre of the webs and watched as the enraged creatures started to spin webs over all the escape points. He laughed loudly, and burst into a new song._ _

__“Lazy Lob and Crazy Cob  
Are weaving webs to wind me.  
I am far more sweet than other meat,  
But still they cannot find me!  
Here I am, naughty little fly;  
You are fat and lazy.  
You cannot trap me, though you try,  
In your cobwebs crazy!”(2)._ _

__At the final line, he turned and darted for the last space that had been closed with a web. He dodged under it easily, and then slashed the elven blade at the strands, the blade flashing silver in the dull light. Hundreds of faceted eyes fixed on the spot, and he laughed loudly. “Pathetic!” he stated, before starting to run, singing at the top of his voice.  
They ran behind him, and soon Bilbo stopped the song as his throat was becoming too raw, instead he occasionally flashed the blade through residual webbing, and it seemed to make them yet further crazy. When he had deemed he had gone far enough, he slipped Sting home, and ran on silent feet back to the dwarves, slipping off the gold ring as he arrived._ _

__He did wonder how he was to get into the trees, but a helpful spider had left a rope, and he pulled Karma free and held her between his teeth as he scaled it. It clung to him something rotten, and he thanked Yavanna for the gloves that protected the skin on his hands, and the thick soles of his feet. In very little time, he was on the branch holding the first dwarf, and snarled angrily at a spider who had remained behind. It was obviously old, and that may have saved it, if it hadn’t decided to try and start the feasting early. In an instant, Karma bit deep, and it rolled off the branch, dead._ _

__He recognised the first bundle by the loose strands of blond sticking from the webbing, and cautiously prodded it in the side. When it attempted to kick him, he sighed in relief and leant over to start cutting the dwarf free of the sticky webbing. It took several moments, but once Fili was aware what was going on, he managed to grab the branch he was hanging from, and then pull himself onto it. Bilbo shoved Fey into the dwarf’s hands and pointed him at the bundles that remained to the left, while he took those on the right.  
Fili had obviously been the best off, as the rest of the dwarves took longer to come around, and poor Bombur rolled off the branch he had managed to scramble onto to land on the leaf covered forest floor. Bilbo’s head snapped around at the noise, and his eyes widened as he noticed the spiders returning. He hauled Nori onto the branch beside him, slapped the dwarf’s cheek, and once green eyes were fixed on him, passed the thief Karma, and launched himself from the branch to crouch protectively by Bombur’s still form.  
Sting was in his hands, and he grinned wildly as he met the spider’s angry chattering with a roar of rage. Adrenaline was pumping now, and he met their attack head on. Kili was the first to notice the spiders in the trees, and Bilbo winced as the archer started to yell at the dwarves to leave the tree tops. Even when the dwarves joined him on the ground, Bilbo knew they had little chance of winning this round. With only four dwarves able to stand unsupported (Fili, Ori, Bifur, and Nori), and himself tiring, he needed to do something, and fast._ _

__He groaned as the answer came to him, and he locked eyes with Nori’s focused green ones. “I am going to disappear and lead them away,” he stated calmly, even as Dwalin helped pull Bombur to his feet and prop the cook against his cousin. “You must stay together, and head in the opposite direction.” He raised a hand. “Nori, they are in no fit state to fight, and even the four of you able to stand are struggling.”_ _

__Nori nodded once, unhappily, and Bilbo smirked at the spiders, raising his voice in song again. Soon, he had the arachnids’ attention, and he slipped on the ring, letting them follow his voice. The few remaining spiders were dealt with in unorthodox manners, and Nori led the dwarves as quietly as he could through the trees and away from the webs. As he got further from the hobbit, he prayed to any deity that was listening, that his brother in all but blood would find his way back to them._ _

__When the singing faded away, Nori took a sharp left as he heard the approaching of pincers, and watched in astonishment as Ori swung one of Dwalin’s war-hammers into the head of the spider that had been stalking them. He then swore loudly as that started an attack. Seventeen massive arachnids surrounded them, and he swallowed against his age old fears to join in the fight. Bilbo’s Shire dagger was gripped firmly in his left hand, and one of his own joined the fight in his right. Ori was in full battle rage, and his brown eyes glowed with bloodlust as he stood tall, defending Dori and Dwalin. Bifur was a model of efficient and deadly movement, wasting not a single ounce of energy as he landed blow after blow, each drawing blood. Fili’s twin swords were a whirl of steel as he defended Kili and a still out of it Bombur. The rest of the dwarves were barely holding their own, and just as Bofur gave a cry of pain, Bilbo burst back into the fight. “Go! Go!” he was yelling, and Nori could have sobbed in relief._ _

__He chose not to, and instead rounded up the dwarves and herded them away from the spiders as Bilbo laid into the remained six. It wasn’t until they stumbled over the edge of an elven ring that the few spiders still following them stopped their attack and literally ran away._ _

__The air felt lighter here, and upon Bilbo lowering his blade to clean it in the actual grass that grew there, they sank as one into a huddle. Nori and Fili took care of Bilbo’s daggers before handing them back to him by dint of laying them across their inner wrists. The hobbit lifted them carefully, and rolled his eyes. “My blades will never need to have their thirst quenched by your blood, my friends. You are family.”_ _

__Nori felt a tear escape, and turned away, embarrassed, only to be wrapped in a shaky embrace by Bifur. The toy maker’s own eyes were damp, and he seemed determined to check that Nori had escaped injury. The urge to make sure his One was whole came over Nori as well, and soon seemed to spread to the rest of the dwarves._ _

__It was only as night began to fall once again, that they noticed Bilbo standing stock still at the edge of the clearing, peering off into the darkening woods, clean tracks marking his otherwise dirty face._ _

__“Ah, shit,” muttered Ori, pushing gingerly to his feet, “Scribe?”_ _

__“Shush, Ori,” Bilbo muttered, “I hear something.”_ _

__As he stepped into the shadows surrounding the elf ring, a derisive laugh filled the air, beautiful even in its disdain. The heads of all the Company shot up, and they grasped blindly for their weapons. Balin snarled angrily as a company of elves landed silently around them, bows drawn. He spat into the face of the blonde elf who had laughed at them.  
The handsome, yet youthful, face twisted in rage. “Do not think I won’t kill you, dwarf! It would be my pleasure!”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) & (2): Songs written by Tolkien and taken from The Hobbit.


	88. Chapter 88 - Gadr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Thranduil.

Chapter Eighty Eight - Gadr.

_The Thain was proved right, and the year gradually got worse. After an unusually wet and windy spring, the weather seemed to ease, but it was a false lull of security. The summer became one of extreme heat and storms. The riders returned with no good news. Alliances were severed, and if it weren’t for the precarious position of his people, then the Thain may have declared war on the dwarves of the Iron Hills when his youngest daughter returned with barely healed ribs and with shorn head and feet. They were declared enemies of the Shire, and it was only the aid sent by one Oakenshield of Ered Luin that prevented him from naming all dwarves as traitors and enemies of the people. Men settled in towns couldn’t offer aid, even though the few rangers that remained around about tried to supply food stuffs. The Thain despaired. His people were not strong enough to face a Fell Winter. No longer protected by the blessings of their ancestors, and seemingly deserted by the Green Lady, abandoned by their friends and allies alike. He could only try and prepare them for what was to come. ___

__%_ _

__Legolas had stayed in the tree tops while his patrol jumped down to surround the lost and weary dwarves. He very much doubted that this is what Tauriel had wanted when she had confided in his brother about the small group that needed aid. She had been beside herself having to return and leave them, and had been confined to kitchen duty after literally punching said crown prince in the face after he had gone straight to their Adar and king of the realm. It was only the fact that he had grabbed the red haired huntress and manhandled her from the throne room that had stopped her doing the same to Thranduil. He winced as he shifted on his branch, she’d broken three of his ribs for that in training the next day, damn that temper of hers._ _

__His brother’s comment forced him from his thoughts, and he growled lowly in his throat. He knew this wasn’t going to go well. Muttering curses, he slipped from the tree and arranged his face into a passive mien. His brother may be the crown prince, but in the army, he had superior rank._ _

__“Fˈɑr, Maglafaer!” he stated calmly, holding up a hand to still his brother’s protest. He stepped forward, and observed the dwarves that had led them on a merry chase through their own forest. Deciding he should address the eldest, he turned to Balin and offered him a nod of the head. “I would say well met, Master Dwarf, but as a Captain of the Guard of Ǎr Thranduil, I cannot let you wander the realm as you have been doing.”_ _

__To his surprise, the white haired dwarf merely glared at him, and turned his back. His sharp eyes picked up the aborted motion of the largest dwarf there, and he felt a ghost pain as he recognised Dwalin Fundinson, Royal Guard of the Line of Durin, and more importantly, the dwarf who had laid him out cold for three days in an arena match. To his shock, the dwarf merely muttered something he thought was probably derogatory, before returning his nod._ _

__“That is understandable, Ernil Legolas.” Behind him, Legolas could hear his brother gasp in shock, and secretly thought that it served Maglafaer right for his introductory line. He narrowed his eyes at the dwarf in case the guard was mocking him. The warrior seemed sincere, and had paused to gather his thoughts before continuing. “I cannot say I like you and your king, but I understand that you have duties and responsibilities.” The dwarf gestured at the gold embroidery on his armour, “Congratulations on making Conui Maethor. No longer a rookie, you have rose fast, laddie.” The dwarf straightened his shoulders, and Legolas hid his flinch as he was fixed with piercing grey eyes. “I understand your job, Ernil Legolas, and I respect what you would have had to do to rise as quickly as you have, but as I have stated, I do not like your kin.” Legolas nodded, and held up a hand to settle the warriors around him who had reached for their weapons. Dwalin wasn’t finished though, and Legolas was surprised when the dwarf continued. “Now where are me manners?” The dwarf shook his head in self-disgust, and Legolas finally realised what had prompted Tauriel to help this group. For while they were exhausted, scared, dehydrated, and starving, they were also strangely endearing. “Dwalin, Son of Fundin, at your service.” The dwarf grinned widely, and waved a hand, “Introductions, lads.”_ _

__Legolas raised a delicate dark eyebrow as the rude white haired dwarf swatted the warrior around the head. “Lads? I’ll lads you, brat. Balin, Son of Fundin, at your service. Don’t take that too literally, mind you, it’s just a politeness.” Blinking, Legolas tried to take in the fact that the Diplomat of Erebor (and the youngest and politest ever dwarf to hold that role) was standing before him old and being rude._ _

__However, before he had time to truly respond, two dwarves stepped forward and offered him a short bow, the dark haired one was being supported by the golden haired one, and it was the blonde who spoke. “Fili and Kili, Sons of Dis, at your service. I apologise for my brother. Spider venom is a pain, Ernil Legolas.” The elven prince rubbed his forehead, now he had the sons of Dis bowing to him, that female had been a menace from day one. Also, how did all these dwarves know Sindarin?_ _

__Three dwarves stepped forward, the rotund red head probably not understanding what was going on if the glazed look in his eyes was any indication. There was one with an axe in his head, and he was glowering fiercely at Maglafaer. Legolas took a deep breath and grabbed his brother’s wrist in warning. The one with the hat and lilting accent began to talk, obviously picking his words carefully. “Bifur, Bofur and Bombur of the Ur clan, at your service, warrior. My apologies for being the spokesdwarf, Master Elf, but my cousin cannot speak a word of Common tongue, and Bombur is still dazed off the wee spiders.”_ _

__Wee spiders? Legolas couldn’t stop his eyebrows shooting up to his hair line at that. He looked carefully at the dwarves, yes, they were cob webbed covered. He looked up in time to see a large red haired dwarf take the place of the trio. “Gloin, of the Accountant’s Guild, at your service, Laddie.”_ _

__Before Legolas could respond, a slender red haired dwarf stepped forward. “Nori of Ri, at your service, Tirn Maethor Legolas. Well met.” There was a hand on a heart as the dwarf bowed, and Legolas noticed the long scratches marring the handsome face, and the shaking in the delicate, un-dwarven fingers. The slender dwarf wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the young dwarf who strode over to stand next to him._ _

__Legolas surmised they were family, and was expecting the mousey dwarf to balance Nori’s dramatics, so he was surprised when the strawberry-blond spoke. “Ori of Ri, at your service, Master Elf.” The voice was calm and strong, if in a slightly higher pitch than the normal dwarvish growl. Legolas couldn’t help but gape as the youngster switched seemlessly into Sindarin. “Im car al estel iâth, Ernil laegil! Tegi ammen tawarwaith.” Even as Legolas gaped, the dwarf broke eye contact, and bowed slightly to a ruffled looking, grey-haired dwarf._ _

__Legolas turned his own eyes to the dwarf, and felt inclined to return the head nod even as the other male began to talk. “Dori, head of the Ri family, at your service, Majesty.”_ _

__Legolas smiled softly at the protective stance the dwarf unconsciously took, and nodded softly again even as the trio faded back and the final dwarf stepped forward._ _

__“Oin, healer.” The dwarf was blunt, and Legolas felt a chill, tightening his grip on his brother’s wrist as the dwarf kept talking. “We need aid, laddie, and would appreciate any you can give us. I have no antidote to the arachnids’ venom. We have no food, and no water.”_ _

__Legolas felt, rather than saw, Dwalin step forward again, and swallowed at the gleam in the grey eyes. “Aye, lad, aid would be appreciated, but knowing your king, we’re going to be in cells for trespassing.”_ _

__Legolas closed his eyes as an image of Tauriel’s ire flooded his mind. His voice was quiet as he answered, “I believe you may be correct, Guard.”_ _

__He sighed, and let go of his brother’s wrist, giving the signal to check the dwarves for weapons. He could hear his brother behind him, but he was too busy searching the blonde dwarf for knives to really pay attention, at least until he recognised the anger creeping into the dwarf’s tone. He looked up and frowned at his brother’s teasing of the red haired dwarf. Narrowing his eyes he took in the pain in the dwarf’s brown eyes and the golden locket swinging from his brother’s finger. “Maglafaer!” he snapped, “Dar!”_ _

__%_ _

__Bilbo watched from the shadows outside the elf-ring as his friends were searched and roped together. His ring was firmly on his finger, and while he itched to attack the stuck up blonde, the calm and regretful actions of the blonde captain held his ire back. As he waited, it occurred to him that as exhausted and malnourished as they all were, his best bet was to follow the Company and remain undetected until they were strong enough to do something. And if the elves suffered during the dwarves’ stay, then he couldn’t be held accountable if they couldn’t find him. As he slipped along behind the Company like a wraith, he did spare a thought for their red-haired tail and wonder where she was. He was cautious as he followed the elves and their captives to the keep. He heard the muttering of the stuck-up blonde, and decided that daddy would be getting at least one surprise visit. He also knew where Thorin was, and that he was safe._ _

__He pulled himself from his thoughts, and slipped in the massive carved gates just before they slammed shut. He made a mental note to explore carefully, as the keep was a maze of twisting passages, all marvellously carved, but deliberately misleading. He smirked as the captain dismissed the stuck up blonde to go and fetch someone called Tauriel, and then steeled himself not to commit homicide as he stepped into the throne room and looked on the sneering face of the elf king._ _

__%_ _

__Bofur was fuming silently, and only the fact that Bilbo had nipped him, stopped him from blurting out they were missing not one, but two members of the Company. As he stared up into the cold blue eyes of the elven king, he couldn’t help but think that their hobbit did intimidation much better, and he couldn’t stop the gleeful smile from spreading across his face as their wrists were untied. This caught the attention of Ori, who elbowed him, and he turned with a grin, stating “Scribe!” clearly._ _

__Ori nodded, and Kili giggled, causing all movement in the throne room to stop, and Bofur winced as Bilbo kicked his shin as he passed. The hobbit was obviously moving into the shadows, as his own showed weakly. Fili caught on to what Bofur was doing, and the miner hoped Ori would play along. “Oh dear, his majesty doesn’t know what he has done,” the blonde stated wearily._ _

__Balin laughed sardonically, and smirked at the now confused guards. “I wonder if any of them know just who they have pissed off?”_ _

__Nori merely smiled, and slung an arm around Dori’s shoulders, muttering, “Don’t look at me. I'm innocent, this time.”_ _

__Dori replied with a laugh, and Dwalin a huff._ _

__Thranduil stood. “Enough!” he hissed icily. “Explain why you attacked my people three times, and why you trespassed in my lands!” Here the king shot a look of disdain at his captain, “If you could be so kind as to explain why it took my Captain so long to find you, I would also appreciate it.”_ _

__Ori saw Legolas almost deflate with embarrassment, and felt a jolt of sympathy for the blonde prince. He might not trust the elf, but he had at least been honest so far. He stepped forward, a look of deep pity on his face. “There, there, your majesty,” he consoled, the sarcasm just barely evident. “It must be horrible, having a son who does your bidding and follows the law exactly, despite having morals and a kind heart.” His expression changed and he smirked. “Why, he is almost dwarvish in his loyalty.” Ori sighed, and decided making the blonde captain blush was fun. “He also can think for himself, imagine that!”_ _

__“Enough!” This time, Thranduil was bellowing, and Ori heard Dori’s cut of hiss behind him, he hoped his brother could reign the protectiveness in._ _

__“Oh, of course, your majesty. My apologies.” This time, he was pure sarcasm, and he heard Nori’s proud huff, even as the king started to turn a lovely puce colour, and the blonde captain’s shoulders were shaking slightly._ _

__“Who is Scribe?” hissed Thranduil. “Why are you here? Why did you attack my people?”_ _

__Ori examined his nail beds, and frowned at the state they were in. “Hmm? Oh, yes, right. Scribe is me. It is a nickname. Or do I need to explain what one of those is, your majesty?”_ _

__“Answer the question, dwarf!” The elf king was fuming now, and Ori grinned._ _

__“Shan’t!” he answered in his most childish voice, turning into Dori’s waiting arms, catching sight of the discomfort on the faces of some of the watching elves as their king snarled at what they thought was a child as he did so. Deciding to play up to that discomfort, he buried his face in Dori’s neck, but still managed to pitch his voice to carry. “Dori, he’s mean. I don’t like it here, I want to go home.” His words were nearly a wail, and he sniffled loudly to continue the effect as Fili and Kili turned to Dwalin and Balin and hid in their arms. Ori decided to nail the coffin shut, “I want Uncle Thorin! Did the spiders kill Uncle Thorin? They tried to kill us! Dori, I wanna go home!” He dissolved into tears, and felt Nori move to encircle the pair of them in his arms. He would love to see the expression on his brother’s face, he knew he would be glaring at the king, and his green eyes would be deadly._ _

__Kili took up the wail next. “Uncle Dwalin,” he sobbed, “The nasty spiders broke my bow, and it was Taad’s bow! Amad will kill me! The elves took Taad’s necklace, Uncle Dwalin, I wanna go home!” Dwalin’s protective growl echoed around the now silent throne room as Kili sobbed, “I miss Uncle Thorin!”_ _

__Fili chose that moment to hiccup and bury closer to Balin as Bifur and Bombur stepped in front of Dwalin and Kili. The blonde dwarf knew he wasn’t as good an actor as Ori and Kili, but he wasn’t going to let them have the last word. “Uncle Balin?” he questioned softly, his quiet words sounding loud in the air. “Why are they being so mean to us? What have we done?” He allowed his shoulders to shake slightly, and his next words came out muffled as Balin hugged him in a way he hadn’t since he was a dwarfling, “I’m hungry. I want Amad.”_ _

__Legolas growled low as Bofur and Oin stepped protectively in front of Balin and Fili. “Adar!” he snapped. “This is ridiculous. I will not stand here while you as good as attack innocent children!” He decided Thranduil didn’t need to know just who the blonde and brunette were even as he stepped forward, shielding the dwarves with his own body. “Take your anger out on me if you will, but there are more important and dangerous things loose in our woods, than a group of lost dwarves who are travelling with children and underestimated the length of their trip.” His own sapphire blue eyes locked with Thranduil’s icy blue ones. Ori held his breath as the king and prince engaged in a stare down in front of the entire court._ _

__Thranduil’s voice was as smooth as silk as he answered. “You dare! For this you will be patrolling Dol Guldur!”_ _

__Ori broke free of his brothers’ arms at this, and as good as flung himself at the elf king. As well read as he was, he couldn’t believe the king could be so cold as to sign his own son’s death warrant. “You…you…I…Get off!” he snarled, fighting the several pairs of elvish hands that grabbed him as the Company stood stunned at the callousness of the elven king._ _

__Legolas moved quickly, turning his back on his own father and crouching down to look Ori directly in the eyes. The gleam Ori saw there calmed him somewhat, and he sagged against the hands restraining him. Legolas drew him forward, freeing him, and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Relax little devil,” the elf’s voice was soft, and Ori thought perhaps the others would struggle to hear. “Thank you for your defence, but this means I can lead my own patrol without brother dearest there, and finally take on the evil that is polluting my home.” Ori swallowed at the understanding gleam in the elf’s eyes, “I know you understand, little one.”_ _

__Ori nodded, and Legolas stood. “So be it, Father. I leave in the morning.”_ _

__“No, you leave now!” the king snapped._ _

__Legolas drew himself up to his full height, “No, your Majesty!” his voice was as cold as the fire of an Ice Worm, “I leave on the morrow. I will not lead my troops out when they are exhausted and hungry. They will rest tonight and we will leave tomorrow. If that is all, I will direct the dwarves to their cells.”_ _

__Without waiting for an answer, Legolas turned and signalled to his guard that they were to escort the prisoners. He ignored Maglafaer as they passed him, and instead grabbed the red haired elf with him around the waist._ _

__Bilbo watched the Company leave, but decided to stay in the throne room to find out what exactly was going on. He could always find the dungeons later. Besides, he wanted to know what had happened to Thorin, and as he watched the eldest of Thranduil’s sons enter the room, he decided there was no better way than from these two elves._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: (Sindarin to English).  
> Gadr – Prison/dungeons.  
> fˈɑr – Enough.  
> Âr – King.  
> Ernil – Prince.  
> Conui Maethor – Commanding Warrior.  
> Tirn Maethor – Watcher Warrior (Legolas’ true rank.)  
> Im car al estel iâth, Ernil laegil! Tegi ammen tawarwaith – I do not trust Elves of Doriath, Prince of the green elves. Lead us to the Silvan Elf.  
> Dar – Stop.
> 
> (NB: Dwalin, as a member of the Royal Guard and brother of the Diplomat, would have a smattering of Sindarin. Fili was just copying Dwalin. Nori is well travelled, and learnt enough to survive. Ori is Ori, and the Royal Scribe in more than just title.)
> 
> Family relations: Maglafaer is the eldest son of Thranduil and Maenthoron. 
> 
> My apologies to crownofleavesandberries I hadn't realised I had used her characters and so now I will give her recognition. Maglafaer and Maenthoron are her creation and I do not own them.
> 
> Legolas wouldn’t have recognised Balin as it had been many years since he had seen him and then only in diplomatic roles. Dwalin however, well the arena match will be explained in later chapters. Promise.


	89. Chapter 89 - Othronn

Chapter Eighty Nine - Othronn.

_When the rains came, the Thain knew all his actions would not be enough. Even with the aid of his son and daughter-in-laws, the family could only do so much. When the Buckland Bridge failed in its duties, he was one of the last to arrive on the scene of devastation, having been dealing with the flooding in other areas. He had watched, as his eldest grandchild found the bodies of his friends, he had been able to do nothing as the group he had watched train in laughter with his Belladonna only two months previous grew closer together, bound now in grief instead. He could do nothing about the loss of livestock, supplies, and reservoirs. Nor could he aid when sickness set in, thanks to the injuries and bad water. His heart broke over the loss of life of his kin, and he grew paler with each passing day. Refusing to eat more than his poorest neighbours could, and working the land himself to try and do something, anything, to try and fix what was slowly breaking. More often than not, his sons, daughters, grandchildren, and wife could be found by his side, and when they were not working with him in Tookborough, they were working in their own delving to hold the cracks together. ___

__%_ _

__Thorin had awoken to the soft sounds of Sindarin, and he was ashamed to admit that he had lain there for several long moments, and just prayed that the torture this journey was turning into was finally coming to an end. As he lay on his face, hands bound behind his back, the laughing face of his nephews flashed before his eyes, followed by the wicked smirk his hobbit kept solely for him. Suddenly he was angry, and he snarled, somehow finding the strength to roll over and stagger to his feet. The elves around him stilled, and he narrowed his eyes at the superior smirk on the face of the lanky blond one. He knew that elf. Maglafaer, son of Thranduil, Heir to the Greenwood realm, and a right royal arse. He felt himself straighten his shoulders and tilt his own head, a sneer of disdain written clearly across his features._ _

__His defiance had gotten him a mocking laugh, and a sword pointed at his throat. He seethed when he realised it was his own blade and that the brat was daring to question him about it._ _

__“Where did you get this?”_ _

__Thorin snarled loudly, “I was given it, boy!”_ _

__“A liar as well as a thief!” The blonde turned his back, dismissing Thorin out of turn, and the dwarf felt a surge of red hot rage._ _

__“Yes, elf, a liar and a thief, as you say,” he felt a thrill of satisfaction as the blonde turned to him open mouthed. Faking nonchalance, Thorin smiled, “Of course, I had a great example in your father.”_ _

__“You dare…”_ _

__Thorin laughed loudly, cutting across whatever threats the elf would try and form. He was aware of the silent watchers around them, and suddenly felt every one of his years. “Yes, Maglafaer, I dare. Shall I tell you why I dare? It is simply because to me, you are lower than the dirt I walk on. I can feel the rock’s pain, you, however, have no emotions, no loyalty, no kindness, in you. Your father turned away from my people in our darkest hour. He refused to aid our fight against the worm, and in that instant, broke our alliance. He refused us medical aid, food, and shelter in the winter that followed. I care not for his reasons, nor do I care for whatever stories he told you. I care that my father and grandfather called him friend, and yet he couldn’t lift a finger to save my people when they were starving, hurt, frozen, afraid, and dying.” He took a deep breath, “Even as I have walked these woods, I see he has broken his promise to the Greenwood also. There is sickness and pain here. Darkness that runs so deep, even your elven magic cannot break it. It has stolen my friends, family, and Hrun from me. That, Elf, is why I dare!”_ _

__Even as he said the words, Thorin felt his heart break, just a little. He refused to show his true despair at those words though, and merely walked alongside his captors with his head held high. Even when the cold, iron-stone gates slammed behind him, he refused to show any emotion. He marked the passages as he was herded along, sneering mentally at the thought they were trying to get him lost (they had taken him down the same passage four times), before he recognised the doors for the throne room. It was only when he saw the berries woven into the elven king’s crown, and the frost touching his eyebrows, that he truly realised how much time had passed since he had seen his sister. He stood tall, and kept eye contact with the elven king, even as any observer was dismissed._ _

__He refused to give the king the satisfaction of a reaction straight away, and so let the elf have the first word._ _

__Thranduil didn’t disappoint as he went right straight for the dramatics. He rose from his throne, silver embroidered silks falling elegantly around him as he paced delicately. “Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand.”_ _

__He paused, and Thorin nearly choked on the snort he wanted to make. If he was this irritated by one sentence, then he’d likely kill the poncy elf before the end of the next one. He took a deep breath, thought of Bilbo’s disappointment, and merely tilted his head as if he were listening intently._ _

__“A quest to reclaim a homeland…” By the Valar, this elf liked the sound of his own voice, “And slay a dragon.” Wait. What? Thorin blinked, and then mentally swore at the look of triumph on the elf’s face._ _

__Then Thranduil’s face was gracefully pleasant again, and Thorin sighed as the elf began to talk, yet again. “I, myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary!”_ _

__Yes, well. Thorin bit the inside of his cheek, and clasped his hands together. He didn’t have long to wait. “Or something of that ilk.” Then the elf was in his face, and he had to fight not to step back. He only allowed Bilbo that close to his face, dammit. He seemed to be masking his emotions well, for the elf was still talking. “You have found a way in.” No question there either, good with logic, this one. Thorin mentally rolled his eyes. Mahal, he missed Balin. Thranduil had obviously decided to up the game, and his digs became more focused. “You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule.”_ _

__Thorin drew in a sharp breath at that. He narrowed his eyes. Just who did this elf think he was? Some common thief-in-the-night. He already had the right to rule thanking you kindly. A growl started low in his chest as Thranduil took a couple of slowly, dramatic steps backwards even as he was still talking, “The King’s Jewel! The Arkenstone!”_ _

__'Yes,' thought Thorin, 'that bloody bit of shiny rock you were as obsessed with as Grandfather.' Unfortunately, he had to admit the elf was right, even if not for the reasons he thought. That rock would show the rest of the seven clans that the Line of Durin was whole again. He repressed the urge to groan. He hated politics. “It is precious to you beyond measure.” Thorin was barely listening as he wondered just what he should admit to, but he could still hear the smirk in the velvety voice. “I understand that! There are gems in the mountain that I too desire!” An idea came to him, and he swore softly, he really didn't want to have to make a deal, especially not with this elf. He needed Balin, Ori, or Bilbo to guide him with this._ _

__Unaware of his internal debate, Thranduil was still talking. “White gems…of pure star light. I offer you my help.” The elven king’s head was bowed, and Thorin couldn’t help his soft laugh. In that moment, despite the chains that held him and his weapon-less, crown-less state, he was the better king._ _

__He raised his head, and suddenly knew what to do. Meeting Thranduil’s eyes full on, he smiled softly, “I am listening.”_ _

__The elf was suddenly sharper now. “I will let you go! If you but return what is mine.” Thorin mentally cheered. He had seen the books, so he knew that before the dragon, there was nothing in Erebor that the elven king could rightfully claim. Payment had never been made in full, and the alliance had been broken by the being standing in front of him. He decided to test the elf though._ _

__Turning, he looked out across the endless view of Thranduil’s domain, “A favour for a favour.” He decided to keep things simple. Royal though he was, word games had never been his forte. If he kept things simple and slow, then he had less chance of enjoying one of his famous foot-in-mouth moments._ _

__Thranduil seemed to be smirking, if the tone of his voice was anything to go by, “You have my word.” 'Oh ho! Bad choice of words, elf,' thought Thorin. 'There is no way you are ever letting me go, especially with aid or finding my companions. Then you chose to ask me to trust something you have already shown to be false once in my life time.' Then Thranduil just made it all the worse for himself. “One King to another.”_ _

__Now, while Thorin had been brought up to believe that dwarves of the royal bloodlines were simply so much better than the others, he had found over the years that it was the common people, whether elves, dwarves, or the race of men, were so much more likely to keep their word. He scoffed, “I would not trust Thranduil the great king, to honour his word…” He allowed his voice to travel, pitching it so it would flow through the halls of the kingdom. “Should the end of all days be upon us!” He spun, pointing sharply at the elf, clanking the chains on his wrists. “You” he bellowed, savouring the look on the blonde’s face, “Who lack all honour!” He decided the elf needed a reminder of their joined history, and stepped forward, voice now grave with years of hidden distrust and rage, “I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help! But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of MY people, and the inferno that destroyed us.” Flames and screaming filled his mind, and he let rip, “Imrid amrad ursul!”_ _

__Apparently he had touched a nerve, for Thranduil was up in his face. “Do not talk to me of dragon fire!” the elf spat, and Thorin regarded him coldly. He knew the elf’s past, and while it may explain the lack of elves burnt by the worm, it didn’t excuse the lack of aid after. Thranduil was obviously angry though as he dropped his guard, and was as good as snarling as his face shifted, “I know its wrath and ruin!” Thorin’s stomach rolled, he’d forgotten that his great-grandfather had mentioned this once, when he had been but a child, and he certainly had never wanted to see it in person. “I have faced the great serpents of the north.” Thranduil stepped back, face reforming, and Thorin lowered his head in recognition. The elf’s next words made him forget himself again. “I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen.” Thorin winced as the elf turned his back and walked up the stairs to his throne. “You are just like him.”_ _

__Two guards appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed him by the elbows, shocked, Thorin struggled and glared at Thranduil in disgust. The elf was disdainful now, “Stay here if you will, and rot! A hundred years is a mere blink in the eyes of an elf. I’m patient!” Thorin started to fight back properly at those words, he never did well in cells. Thranduil’s last words echoed after him, “I can wait!”_ _

__As he shook himself after being thrown into a cramped cell, Thorin growled. Damn his temper, and damn that elf. He flung himself onto the wooden cot. He supposed he still had his coat, so at least he wouldn’t get cold. Since there was currently nothing productive he could do, he settled himself back, and glowered at the bars in front of him. Now, should he sit here and sulk, or should he make up some delightfully rude songs to annoy the guards the next time they came by? A wicked grin passed over his face. The songs, definitely. His nephews would be proud when they joined him._ _

__%_ _

__Bilbo bit his fist to stifle his cries of outrage, and his bursts of chuckles, as he listened to the elven king recount what had happened with Thorin. He would bet that the tale was twisted to show the elf in a good light. He nearly gave himself away as he choked on his own spit upon finding out just how the younger of the two stuck-up blondes in the room had gained his black eye. He would place money on the red-headed harlot being the Company’s tail from earlier in Mirkwood. He would have to find the elf maiden and leave her a token of his gratitude. He listened carefully, for several long hours, as the king and his heir passed information backwards and forwards. Several things were noted as important, while some things, while not necessarily dismissed, were brushed to the back of his mind to think on later. He found it interesting that Maglafaer (as he’d learnt the younger blonde was called) was against the expedition to Dol Guldur, but not on the terms Bilbo would have thought. He wanted to lead the charge and get the glory for himself. Spoilt brat would be the first to be targeted with misfortune during the Company’s stay, after the king, that is. The second note of interest was that the red-haired elf hadn’t mentioned him at all in her report. When he discovered she had been relegated to the kitchens, and the duo started to talk about wine, he decided it was time to leave and explore._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: (Sindarin to English).  
> Othronn -fortress or city in underground caves, underground stronghold.
> 
> (Khuzdul to English)  
> Hrun – One.  
> Imrid amrad ursul – Die a death of flames!


	90. Chapter 90 - Tauriel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Tauriel talk about some things.

Chapter Ninety – Tauriel.

_The Shire suffered greatly that year, but hobbits are nothing if not hardy. Made from the earth, they adapt to cope the best they can. So it was that although they lost lives, and food, and shelter, they still chose to celebrate the Mid-Winter Solstice the best they could. The Took and Baggins families, being two of the largest clans, had lost an abnormally large percentage of family members, but they put on brave faces and honoured lives, rather than grieved the deaths. Grandmother Baggins and Bungo Baggins had passed, and their souls offered to the heavens rather than to the ground, due to the deep freeze that had set in. Snow had started to fall, and it didn’t take long for it to be ankle deep to the Shire’s inhabitants. The Thain decorated the great halls of the Took family smial with great swags of greenery, and he decreed old furniture would be broken down to create the massive flames of the season’s solstice fire. So it was life in the Shire forced itself to go on in the best semblance of normality it could reach. That night would be the one that would change things, for better or for worse. Yet those dancing around the crackling flames and drinking deeply of the Old Took’s hospitality, were not to know. ___

__%_ _

__Tauriel, sitting by the huge range in the fortress’ kitchen, pondered just when her life had become so complicated. She knew it wasn’t recently, it had merely just accelerated to a point that she was ready to shave her head and pass herself off as a male of the race of men._ _

__Her thoughts meandered back along the threads of time, memories slowing as she examined them._ _

__She could remember being a youngster among her kin, the tawarwaith. She remembered the musical laughter of her mother, and the boisterous rough and tumble with her brothers. She could remember the flashing green eyes of her father, and the smell of pine smoke. Warmth and laughter, even as the wolves howled, and snow fell from the skies. Then, one day, it had changed. Raiders, riders dressed in black, pillaged and burned. She remembered little, but flashes of the carnage still haunted her dreams. Her father standing tall, red hair cascading down his back, green eyes flashing as if aflame, two long, delicately curved swords in his hands… falling with an arrow in his throat. Her twin brothers, barely able to stand, crumpled with blood staining their tunics. Her mother, pinned to a tree by several arrows. Her own desperate fight, then pain, followed by blackness._ _

__She assumed it was when she was found by the rangers of the Greenwood that her life truly became complicated. Unable to speak anything but Silvan and standing out like a flame to their icy beauty, she closed herself off and forced herself to fit the mould of a warrior. Then she drew the attention of the king himself, and his focus stayed the hands and tongues of those who tormented her. She never bothered to truly learn the tongue of the Noldor, and barely attended the lessons in its written form. Instead, she ran wild with the golden princeling that was the apple of his mother’s eye. They sparred together, laughed together, even fell from trees together. When he signed into the guard, barely of age, she followed, determined to protect her only friend._ _

__Then Maenthoron was murdered most cruelly, and the king became icy and distant. Locked alone in his memories of dragon fire, he now treated her with a disdain that cut deeper than any knife, and she threw herself further into her duties, slipping away from her attachment to the royal family. Her own green eyes became those of a stranger when she looked in the mirror, and she shunned the typical female vanities, braiding her hair back and dressing in the dull green and brown leathers of the guard. Legolas had refused to let her go though, and forced her to interact with him, slowly drawing her laughter from her, but only when they were alone._ _

__They ended up on a diplomatic mission to Rivendell together, protection to the proud and selfish Maglafaer, but they did their duties. She out of her honour, and he from familial links he shared. When they returned several years later, they found Dale a smoking ruin, and Erebor’s great gates smashed and covered in ash. They had confronted Thranduil together, and had been forced to patrol the fringes of the Woodland Realm for their insolence. She still believed it was only Legolas that had stayed her banishment._ _

__Her temper had become legendary, and it was during a time that it had landed her in the healer’s wing for several months that Legolas more than earned his promotion. A move she suspected Thranduil had regretted ever since he had made it._ _

__She had barely seen her friend for years, and it was this that had led her to trailing the group of dwarves through the paths of Mirkwood by herself. She had been alerted to their presence at the enchanted stream, and something about them had called to her heart. She had watched them crumble by the body of their companion, and then rally at the word of a single one of them. She had watched them struggle, refusing always to leave the unconscious one behind, and refusing to give in, even through their hardships. She had gone out of her way to help when one had fallen, and had even managed to put ink to parchment to tell of the relief of the enchantment._ _

__Then she had discovered they had run out of food, and barely had any water. Her heart had beat painfully, and she had darted back to the palace and whispered her concerns to Maglafaer. She still didn’t know what had possessed her to do so, and he had betrayed her, as always, by going straight to Thranduil. Her temper had risen, and she had flown at him, hitting him with enough force to blacken his eye and floor him. Then her eyes locked on Thranduil’s icy glare, and she snapped. Someone had manhandled her out of the throne room, going as far to throw her over their shoulder until they reached the dubious privacy of her quarters. She had cursed them out from where she had landed face down on her bed for a good bell, before looking up into Legolas’ proud, but worried, face. He hugged her, then darted off to do what she now assumed was damage control._ _

__So here she was, sitting by the range in the kitchen, resigned to peeling vegetables for the foreseeable future, being that she had no culinary skills at all._ _

__Shaking herself as she heard footsteps, she came down to earth with a bump, and glowered at Maglafaer as he stepped into the kitchen. Her lip curled as he beckoned disdainfully, and she took her sweet time tidying herself up. As they walked through the halls, he in disgusted silence, and she reigning in her desire to hit him again, she did ponder what had happened._ _

__Then she was grabbed around the waist by Legolas again, and couldn’t help but laugh as he spun her around before planting her on her feet and gesturing for his brother to leave._ _

__His platoon closed ranks around the dwarves as they escorted them to the dungeons, the blonde elf at her side remaining deliberately tight lipped about just what was going on._ _

__It was one of the younger dwarves, the one with dark hair, that finally answered her questions when Legolas left her with a tight hug and a kiss to her forehead. “Miss?”_ _

__She turned to peer through the bars at the dwarf addressing her, realising as she did that the whole of Legolas’ platoon had left with him and she was alone with the dwarves. “Master Dwarf.” She decided to remain calm, “What can I do for you?”_ _

__To her surprise, he bowed deeply. “Kili, at your service.” He swayed slightly as he returned to an upright position, and she only realised she’d stepped forward in concern when he waved a hand at her. “Spider venom is rather nasty, but we are a hardy race, miss, I will endure.” She couldn’t help but smile in relief, and he returned it, making his entire face light up. “I wish to thank you for your aid in the darkness, miss. We would not have made it as far as we did without you.”_ _

__She jumped when a voice echoed out of the darkness. “So this is the nice elf. Haven’t met many of them…” She looked over to the dwarf that was speaking, and bit back a gasp at the lines running across his face. He seemed unconcerned, and went on, “Aye, she is polite enough as well. Helpful and kind. A rare combination from her kind to ours. Is she trustworthy though, Kili?”_ _

__The brunette snorted at that. “Shush, Nori, she is obviously friends with the blonde prince…the nice one, that is, and she aided us. I think she has a right to know what has happened since the last time she saw us.”_ _

__There was a clunk, and she saw a blonde haired dwarf that was grinning fondly at the talkative one. “Shoot, then, brother. I like her as well.”_ _

__Tauriel opened her mouth to respond when the dark haired dwarf spoke up again. “Oh, where are my manners. Please sit, it is rather a long tale. Unfortunately, I cannot offer you refreshment, but I can offer you introductions. I, as I have stated, am Kili. The devilishly handsome blonde over there is Fili. The rogue with the sarcasm is Nori.” The two dwarves bowed to her, and for some reason she blushed, and sank onto the step behind her._ _

__“Oh. I am Tauriel.”_ _

__“Well met, Mistress Tauriel…no, that doesn’t sit right. What is your title, please?” Kili was so polite, she smiled again, aware that she was still blushing._ _

__“Just Tauriel, please, Mister Kili, I doubt I have any rank left after punching the crown prince.” She realised she sounded depressed, and attempted to offer up a smile._ _

__“Now, none of that, Miss.” Nori sounded a bit cross. “Once you have earned your rank, it is yours. You are Auth Gwathel. You are Amath Herder for Tirn Maethor Ernil Legolas.” The dwarf’s voice softened, and he sighed. “You, my beauty, are worthy of any and all titles and ranks you have gained. Do not doubt yourself.”_ _

__Sighing, Tauriel rubbed at her face and absently plaited some of her hair. “My apologies, Mister Nori, I just, I am not Noldor, I am Silvan, and it has been…” She trailed off searching for the right word in Westron._ _

__Kili chuckled softly, and his voice was laden with understanding. “It has been hard, and you doubt yourself. Well, we are dwarves, the nogoth. Between the three of us, we understand so well, even beyond the petty name calling. I am a dwarf, and I chose to be an archer. Fili is blonde, a blonde born into the line of Durin…doesn’t matter that our Taad was fair. Nori there, well, Nori lost everything, and has been shunned ever since Erebor fell. So, we understand.” Tauriel watched as he seemed to shake the depression away. “Now, did you want to know what had occurred?”_ _

__She nodded cautiously, feeling like for once someone may just understand. She also knew she would have to steel herself. Legolas hadn’t kissed her forehead in three centuries.  
Kili smiled, “So you left us shortly after Uncle awoke?”_ _

__“The dark, one with great love for the curly haired one? Yes.” She realised the curly haired one was missing, and opened her mouth to ask, but then caught sight of the mischievous expression on Kili’s face._ _

__“I do not know who you mean, Mistress Tauriel. There are just us thirteen dwarves.” She couldn’t deny those puppy-dog eyes anything, and nodded, agreeing to play along.  
“You are a brilliant, and very smart, elf. Now then, where was I? Exhaustion, hunger, thirst…ah yes. We decided to leave the path after we saw the elven fires to beg for aid. No attacking, no deliberate trespassing, just the mistakes of several hungry, occasionally stupid, dwarves.” She watched as he looped his arms through the bars and rested them on the cross bar. “Then we met the oh so lovely arachnids that lurk in the shadows. Much ickiness occurred…I, for one, doubt I will ever get the cobwebs from my hair, and that is a shame, as it is such pretty hair.”_ _

__She bit her lip at Nori’s interjection, “Yes, well, try having hair like mine, pup, or worse, poor Bom.”_ _

__“Oh, Valar, aye,” Kili groaned. “Right back, on story. We escaped, and stumbled into one of your blessed circles, and then the pompous arse dropped from the trees after laughing at us, and Balin spat at him. Then he threatened to kill Balin. Very stupid, elf. Dwalin would have gutted him with his bare hands. Possibly after killing and then reviving him several times. Now, this is where the sensible, if slightly too duty bound, blonde elf comes in. Ernil Legolas has a good heart, and he was honest with us from the beginning. I like him. Don’t like the fact he arrested us, but I like him. Oh, that reminds me, Nori?”_ _

__Tauriel ducked as a silver chain flew passed her head, and she stared in awe at the grin on the brunette dwarf’s face. Hmm, maybe she should get someone to record that, would cheer her up on her worst days, that grin._ _

__“Sorry, was my Taad’s. Anyway. We were marched back here double time, and led to his majesty’s presence. Your king is an ass, he tried to embarrass Legolas, and Or…Scribe stood up for him.” Tauriel cocked her head at the slip, until it hit her. Whoever Or was, was playing at being this Scribe (who she would bet was the curly haired one), so they could talk about him without suspicion._ _

__“Scribe stood up for an elf?” She interjected, watching the dwarf in front of her fight down his blush._ _

__“Erm, yes. Ripped right into Old Thranduil. Then pretended to be but a child, as did myself and Fili. Legolas knows who we are, but still moved to protect us from your king.” The dwarf paused, and Tauriel felt a chill at the expression he was now wearing. When Kili next spoke, his voice was cold, “Thranduil has sent Legolas to Gol Duldur for his insolence!” he spat._ _

__Tauriel felt her heart almost stop, and she cried out unknowingly._ _

__“My lady!”_ _

__“Auth Gwathel!”_ _

__“Tauriel!”_ _

__A rock hit her left shoulder, and she snapped out of her panic to stare at the smooth pebble in her hands. She focused on the carvings as she tried to reign in her panic. “He did what?” she hissed._ _

__“Erm…well. No offense, but we dwarves haven’t trusted your king since the fire worm came.” That was Nori’s voice, and she nodded slowly._ _

__“Thranduil has lost so much,” she stated simply. He was still her king, he had still granted her asylum when she had nothing and no-one, “I owe him my life,” she admitted._ _

__Kili’s voice was shaking as he answered, and she looked up sharply to see him leaning on the bars for support now. “We didn’t know that, my lady. I apologize for any offence we may have caused. It grieves us when someone we have a debt to is punished for aiding us. We will watch our tongues in your presence, but please do not ask us to be graceful about him in our thoughts or hearts.”_ _

__She nodded and rose, “I would not do that. After all, he has never shown you a good face, and it is because of he that you are in cells and separated from family.” She stepped forward and pressed the stone back into Kili’s hands. “What is it?”_ _

__Kili smiled softly, and ran a finger lovingly over the runes, his voice soft. “It is just a talisman, a runestone. My mother gave it to me, so that I would remember my promise.”_ _

__His fingers grasped hers when she reached for him in sympathy, “What promise?”_ _

__He smiled, and folded her long fingers around the dark rock. “That I would come back to her.” He seemed to be lost in thought as he closed his own hands around where he had folded the rock in hers. She could feel the calluses on his fingers, and knew he had spoken true about being an archer. He obviously tried to lighten the atmosphere, “She worries. She thinks I’m reckless.”_ _

__Dark eyes locked on hers as she spoke without thinking, “Are you?”_ _

__He pressed her hands, and then withdrew into the shadows, “Keep the stone, my Lady,” he whispered. “Think of it as a thank you for all you have done for us.” She heard the blonde whimper behind her, but kept her eyes locked on Kili’s now shadowy form as he spoke again, “You should go to him. He will need a friendly face.”_ _

__She went to object, to give him the stone back, when Fili spoke. “My brother is right, Tauriel. You should go to him. Maybe make him give you the same promise, and give him the same reminder. Make him realise there are people who will miss him, and worry for him.”_ _

__Tauriel turned to the blonde dwarf, “Why do you say these things to me?”_ _

__Fili shrugged, and she realised his eyes were shining with tears. He smiled wobbily at her, “Because even if he isn’t your Hrun, he is bound to you in a way we dwarves can only guess at. He is part of your past, your present, and your future. It would kill you to lose him to death. You would fade. You would soon follow him, and with the beauty of your heart, we cannot, and will not, allow that.” She watched as his eyes met with Kili’s and gasped at the love she saw in them._ _

__Nori caught her attention, and she turned to allow the two a moment of privacy. “The pr...lads are right, Auth Gwathel. Go to him. Let him know. I, for one, wish to fight by your side one day, and that means I will not see you lost without your grounding soul. I don’t know if elves believe in such, but we dwarves do, and we all have one or two. For some it is their Hrun, for others the siblings, and for others, their brothers-and-sisters in arms.” Nori looked directly at her, and she saw a depth to those green eyes that hit her hard, and she gasped for air._ _

__“I can’t lose him!” She rushed from the dungeons, stone clasped in her hand, without a backward glance, and raced through the halls of the palace barely pausing for breath. Elves scattered left and right, dodging her headlong charge. “Legolas!” she yelled as she broke from the main gate._ _

__The blonde prince turned, and she slammed into him even as he spun to take away the force of the impact. “Tauriel?” he sounded confused, and she heard his groan as he realised she knew where he was going._ _

__Drawing back she punched his shoulder, “You prat!” she snapped, and the elves around them relaxed. “Were you even going to say goodbye?”_ _

__“Erm…well…didn’t want you killing Adar.” Legolas was completely flustered, and she smiled._ _

__“Prat,” she repeated with a soft smile. “Here, I have something for you.” She closed his fingers around the stone. “I also want a promise from you.”_ _

__“Oh?” Now he sounded nervous, and she smiled widely at him, and pressed their foreheads together, wrapping the fingers of her right hand around the nape of his neck in a very Silvan farewell._ _

__“Yes, just one.” She lowered her voice as the friends and loved ones of the leaving elves decided to follow her example, “It’s not that hard, Laeg, I just need you to come home to me.”_ _

__He finally returned her gesture, long fingers wrapping around the back of her neck. “I promise I will come home to you, Taur. I’d be too scared of you resurrecting me to die on you.”_ _

__She laughed loudly, and stepped back, covering her tears with a playful shove. “Oh, you romantic, you.” She wrapped him in a final hug, and darted off back into the palace. She had anti-venom for the blasted arachnids to make._ _

__Legolas stayed where he was, hand raised in farewell. He glanced down at the pebble in his hand, and his eyes widened as he realised the surface of the smooth jet was covered in carvings of protection runes. “Damn!” he breathed, he had known his Taur was under the hard, cold-hearted Tauriel. He shut his eyes and steadied himself, sliding the pebble into the pouch hanging around his neck. “Saddle up!” he called, watching with pain filled eyes as his squadron’s loved ones separated from them. He had a feeling his father was going to be dealing with some very pissed off individuals and Tauriel wasn’t going to be involved for once. He mentally slapped himself. Maybe he should have gotten her to promise not to upset Thranduil while he wasn’t there to get between them._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tawarwaith – Silvan elf.  
> Auth gwathel – battle sister.  
> Amath herdir – Shield master.  
> Tirn Maethor – Watcher Warrior.  
> Ernil – Prince.  
> Laeg - green.  
> Nogoth – the stunted ones.  
> Hrun – One


	91. Chapter 91 - Wandering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had just seen the trailer for BoFA and I was sulking. Badly sulking. So I stuck a youtube video on. If you want to see it look up ‘Welcome to the Family, Kili! Love Legolas. (Kili/Tauriel’ by LadyEmu. I apologise in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Sindarin conversations**

Chapter Ninety One – Wandering.

_Death came in many forms that winter. The Shire had shuddered under its deadly grasp, and yet the natural forces were nothing compared to what had waited for the opportune moment to strike. Darkness bled into the night even as those celebrating Midwinter at Tuckborough said their farewells and started the frozen walk home. The cheerful laughter was cut short as howls rent the air. Soon, harsh laughter drifted to sensitive hearing, and the smell of burning filled their noses. Belladonna Baggins nee Took cursed softly in all the languages in her grasp and settled her hands on the hilts of her weapons. Her ire was stoked when the scream of a young hobbit reached her ears and they were suddenly surrounded by glowing eyes. She lost sight of her son in the carnage that followed, and she became focused solely on ridding the land of the taint that had crept in unnoticed. She was to die that night, and in doing so, helped create the group of hobbits that became known as the Protectors during that fell time. ___

__%_ _

__Bilbo wandered the halls of Thranduil with a sour frown and large amounts of mental swearing. He had managed to get himself completely and utterly lost from the second he had left the throne room. The carved passages meandered on and on, occasionally opening up into bridges that crossed underground streams and caverns or passing heavy wooden doors carved with fantastical vines and flowers. He hadn’t tried to open any of these doors at first, knowing from one look at their material he simply wouldn’t be able to shift them. Once he was utterly lost though, he decided to explore. He was just starting to push a door open when conversation caught his attention._ _

__**I found it a display of complete unsophistication.** Bilbo tilted his head and found he could see the reflection of the two elves behind him in a pane of polished bronze. He stilled, knowing they had sensitive ears, and listened to what he thought was going to be an uninformative conversation._ _

__The second elf nodded. **Yes, and how Prince Legolas actually encouraged her to behave like that was appalling.**_ _

__Bilbo pulled an unseen face at the mousey blonde female, and listened as the more uppity strawberry blonde male replied. **Yes Adlanniel, I agree. The prince should know better. She, at least, has no training on how to behave. So wild.**_ _

__Bilbo felt his eyebrows rising up his forehead. The prince had been involved in some risqué behaviour. He certainly hadn’t seemed the type. Bilbo found himself liking the blonde more and more. He made an aborted gesture when he remembered said prince was on his way to Dol Guldur. Frowning, he listened as Adlanniel gave her opinion. **But, of course, Lithônion, I still do not understand the attachment Prince Legolas has to her. All that red hair and wild clothing. She even has a tattoo.**_ _

__Bilbo gave a near silent growl and mentally marked these two as prime targets for his tricks. Red hair and wild clothing meant it was likely to be their tail, who he had somehow grown rather fond of. Lithônion was nodding though, and Bilbo resisted the urge to throw something at them. **Now, my lady, we should not be talking so. She was even the King’s favourite at one point.** He offered the female his elbow, **We should proceed to the banquet hall.**_ _

__Shaking slightly, Bilbo crept after them. Exploration could wait. For now, he needed a starting point, and those two had just offered to show him the way._ _

__%_ _

__Dwalin lay on the cot he had been provided with and stared at the ceiling above him. While he supposed he should be happy that the cells were made for more lanky beings, he could admit to being bored and worried. He had some respect for the elven prince Legolas, and had been serious with his congratulations when he had seen the rank the lad had earned. He didn’t even hold a grudge for the lad leading them to the cells, no, he was worried because he had heard tell of Dol Guldur, and now Thranduil was sending his youngest son there with a group of forest rangers. Hadn’t even given the lad proper soldiers. Rangers were deadly, yes, but they preferred guerilla tactics to all out fighting. He didn’t know where Thorin was, but he would bet the king was in the dungeons with them. There was no way the eldest spawn would have been so smug at their arrest otherwise. He had to bite back a chuckle as he realised that when in the forest or in a war situation, the heir to the throne would have to listen to his younger brother’s orders.  
A muttering in the next cell, and Dwalin shook his head fondly. Bifur was less than impressed at being separated from Nori. The thought of Nori had Dwalin chewing his lip as he worried about Ori. He knew his One was stronger and smarter than anyone gave him credit for, but the woodland king would not forgive the cheek he had been shown. Dwalin could only hope the poncey idiot had bigger fish to fry. Maybe Master Baggins was already getting some revenge for them. Would serve them all right if he had rushed into it. Deep down, he knew that the hobbit wouldn’t rush into any action, his behaviour when they had been captured had clearly shown that. Maybe he was waiting to find them first, after all, he had stayed in the throne room when they had been escorted to the dungeons by Prince Legolas. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. And now he was back to thinking about an elf._ _

__%_ _

__Bifur was, as Dwalin had guessed, not impressed with being separated from Nori. The axe in his head made his emotions harder to balance out, and he had grown to depend on the thief to distract him. He snarled out several swear words as he paced around the small cell he’d been ushered into. The decent blonde one had blocked the view of the guards as the red haired elf slipped him his carving tools back. He’d been happy with the two of them then, understanding they needed to do their duty, the letter if not the spirit, and were risking something for him. Then they had taken Nori away. Hidden him from Bifur’s sight and hearing. His world felt cold without the sight of those flashing green eyes, eyes that shone brighter than any emerald. He missed hearing that deliciously dirty cackle his One would release when he thought something amusing in his own mind. He missed the cascade of flaming hair and beard so elegantly caught up into those ridiculous peeks.  
He kicked the bars of his cell, rattling them. Not only were they keeping him away from his One, they had also taken his family away from him. Bifur slumped, and rested his arms on the cell bars. He hoped Bofur and Bombur were okay. They did worry so. Then young, clever Ori, and polite, deadly Dori. How would they cope being away from everyone? They were used to being surrounded by noise and dwarves. Dwalin was more silent than the grave in the cell beside him, and Balin would be wearing himself out scheming. Oin would be worrying himself sick with not being able to treat their wounds, or their reactions to the blasted spider venom. He hoped their captors had been kind enough to keep young Fili and Kili together. Mahal, he hoped they hadn’t tried to separate them, or maybe he hoped they had tried, it would be funny to find out how much damage they had done to the elves. He did pity whoever was stuck with Gloin, the dwarf would talk about his son forever, oh, that would be amusing to see if he could tell which guards had been placed on duty outside Gloin’s cell. He swore as he realised he actually had no idea what had happened to their king, or where their burglar was._ _

__%_ _

__Thorin was bored. He was completely and utterly bored out of his mind. His worrying had been stopped by the red haired elf who informed him the company was safe and in the palace. He noticed the fading bruises on her knuckles, and earned a warm chuckle for congratulating her on punching that stuck up waste of space, and then a rap on his own for insulting the king. She had paused on the way out and looked him in the eye, nodded once, and left. So now he was bored. No guards meant he couldn’t sing at them and annoy them, so he was stuck saving his songs for later. Bread and water, while absolute heaven after the hunger and thirst of Mirkwood, was still boring, even if he knew diving straight into rich food would be bad for his stomach, he couldn’t help but wish for a bit of anything else. Mordor, he would even happily eat vegetables, raw. He’d paced his cell, and lost count of the times he had done so. He’d lain on the hard cot provided for him and tried to nap, finding his mistrust of elves made it impossible. He’d checked himself for injuries, and tidied his mane of hair up, straightened the few clothes they’d left to him, and cleaned his boots the best he could.  
Boredom and dwarvish mischief never fit well together, and it wasn’t long before he was eyeing the inside of his cell with a completely different look in his eyes. He’d been lax on his training, and although he couldn’t do much weapons training in the small space, there was plenty here he could use. Smirking, he settled cross legged on the floor and focused completely on his breathing. Stupid elf wouldn't know what had hit him when Bilbo got them out._ _

__%_ _

__Nori, Fili, and Kili were the least bored, and after the short silence that followed Tauriel’s abrupt departure, had spent the night talking and joking merrily. Nori had told tales of his exploits, and his laughter had joined the Durins’ when he realised they actually liked him more for them. He started to understand just how well they had hid their intelligence when they started to pepper him with questions, skilfully getting the answers they wanted even when they had to ask the questions in several forms. When he found himself answering stuff he thought they had abandoned in the middle of a completely different topic, he gave in, and the belly laugh he crumpled with startled them into silence again._ _

__%_ _

__Bofur was in a cell alongside Gloin and Balin. He was rolling his eyes already at Gloin’s tales of little Gimli’s adventures. He knew the lad by reputation, and he had missed on coming on the quest by the fact he was ten years under age, rather than the one of Kili. Gloin’s red haired son was a menace, a sharp mind, and deadly with whatever weapon was placed in his hands. He’d seen the lad pick up his mother’s walking axe and embed it in the centre of the moving targets of the arena when he was only forty. He shouldn’t have been able to lift the blasted thing, let alone throw it! Needless to say, Bofur had encouraged the lad’s pranking and joking side rather than warrior side. He’d supplied several items for Gimli to use on his fellow classmates, and he could only hope Fili and Kili never found out. The guard’s groan broke him out of his musings, and he smirked wickedly. “Oi! Gloin!” he called, hearing the smirk colouring his voice. Silence fell over the red head, and Bofur chuckled at the guard’s sigh of relief. “Tell me about that time he managed to get onto the barracks roof.”_ _

__%_ _

__Gloin had decided the guard needed educating in the way of dwarves, and so set about telling him of Gimli. That lad was his pride and joy. He heard Bofur’s snicker, but it wasn’t until he listened to Bofur’s request that he realised just who had helped his son with his pranks. Well now, he had a little blackmail material._ _

__%_ _

__Balin was completely oblivious to the elf taunting his fellow captives were indulging in. He had more important things to worry about. Thorin was obviously in the dungeons with them, or Thranduil would have been more violent in demanding answers. That Thorin had been his normal self was echoed in how quickly Ori’s trick had wound the royal elf up. The Company would be well looked after, the red haired lassie had given her word to that, and had helpfully provided the antidote to the spider venom. Bilbo would be working on a way to get them out, he was a canny soul like that. That left Balin only one thing to think about. His mind was focused completely on his relationship to Oin, and he was damn well going to use the time in this cell to figure out when the friendship they shared had converted Oin into his One, and why the hell he hadn’t notice it happening._ _

__%_ _

__Oin was lying on his cot, face down, and thanking every deity he could think of that the red haired elf had kept her word and provided an antidote to the spider venom. He could now think without wanting to throw up, and had carefully consumed the bread and water she had provided, understanding why they were given plain rations. Elves were not harsh captors, and normally they would have been provided with a bowl of some broth and spiced bread. He was glad someone understood the need to start eating slowly. Maybe he could bring her fully to his side and help him improve everyone's health before they left the dungeons._ _

__%_ _

__Ori stared across the walkway into Oin’s cell. He was annoyed that they had all been separated and that he was away from Dwalin. The stunt with Thranduil had taken a lot of mental power thanks to the spider venom coursing through him, and it wasn’t until he had thankfully swallowed the anti-venom the red haired lady had provided that he finally started thinking clearly again. If they were kept separate, it would be harder for them to stage a breakout. If they weren't worried of a break out, it meant these were normal cells, and if Bilbo could get Nori free, the two would be capable of picking the locks so keys would not be needed. He also knew it would take time for Bilbo to find them, and that the hobbit would make sure the elves suffered for imprisoning them. If they had time, then he could start building his strength up again, starting with rationing his food and water so he didn’t make himself ill. They would be fed, and they could walk around their cells, which were actually big enough to house two human/elf sized prisoners. He would have time to think and plan, especially if Bilbo could take messages. He’d also have to start reserving food and water for the hobbit, he couldn’t have Scribe getting ill._ _

__%_ _

__Dori groaned lowly as he caught sight of Ori’s expression. His youngest brother was fine, and was already plotting. While he couldn’t blame him for wanting revenge on the elven king, he still wished Ori would use his mental prowess for good. Muttering crossly, he sank to the floor, legs crossed under him, and wrists resting lightly on his knees. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while yet, and a couple of mouthfuls of food and water was all he’d been able to stomach, so for now he would focus. It would be hard without a crystal, but doable. First things first. Breath in, breath out._ _

__%_ _

__Tauriel, after saying her goodbyes to Legolas, had grabbed a bottle of the anti-venom she kept in her quarters for emergencies, and then spent several hours agonising over how much of a dose she should give to the dwarves. She had then berated the on duty guards for not feeding the Company, and argued over what they should be given to eat. Huffing, she had left their leader until last, as he didn’t need healing, just food. She was beginning to think the elves that surrounded her were all lacking in common sense and compassion. Bloody fools, the lot of them. She pushed a strand of her flaming red hair behind an overly pointed ear as she wandered back down to the cells where the three amusing and insightful dwarves were currently imprisoned. Why she felt a need to be around them now that Legolas was gone, she didn’t know, but there was a pain in her heart, and she needed to be around those who would at least hide it if they found her disdainful._ _


	92. Chapter 92 - Softness of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finds the kitchens

Chapter Ninety Two – Softness of the Night.

_Even as the heart of the Shire fell and the Protectors gave into darkness, a battalion of dwarven traders and crafters were fighting their way through the snow and ice. They had been roused from their camp by the screams of fear and the howls that froze the blood in their veins. Among them was one Bombur of the Ur clan, and his arrival changed how he would view the race of Hobbits forever. The troupe crested a hill, and his night eyes caught sight of a group of the wee lads and lasses answering the distressed scream that filled the night air. His own blood burned in answering rage, and he answered with the ancient battle cry of his people, his rotund form leading the charge of untrained dwarves to offer what aid they could. He alone saw and heard the scene around the fallen orc, and he alone saw the youngsters literally drop in horror at what they had done. He wasn’t to know that these children would haunt his dreams with their efficient deadliness for the rest of his life. ___

__%_ _

__Legolas sat uneasily on the back of his mount as his squadron made their cautious way through the trees. They had been riding for a full day now, and with night closing in, had seen neither hide nor hair of any enemy. Even the spiders that normally plagued patrols were suspiciously absent. Not that he wanted to meet any attack or run into any ambush, but the lack of such made him twitchy. It was unusually silent in the quickly falling dusk, and as his rangers dismounted, he was quick to let them know there would be a double watch that night. Something felt lighter in these trees, and he was leery of anything that could lift the darkness that flowed like a life blood in what was his home. He listened carefully to the trees speaking around them as he took first watch. Dark as his home was, the trees were firmly on his side even if not his father's, and would give him plenty of notice if an evil approached them. He frowned as he caught an image of a small being with a head of curls singing in a rich voice of Yavanna. The trees remembered him with a fondness that he hadn’t felt from them in over three centuries. Who was this mysterious being that had started to lift the spell of the necromancer? How did he have the power to unravel the webs of darkness? Legolas’ brilliant blue eyes shot open, and he glared at the tree in front of him, stupid song lulling him into a false sense of security. He rested his hands on the top of his drawn bow and ran his eyes over his resting rangers as he took in what he knew would be his last visual impressions for a good many hours. Grumbling softly, he set himself to waiting for the night to pass, and if he hummed a melody to himself as he dozed under the watchful eyes of the loyal few he commanded, then no one would comment._ _

__Morning dawned with a sullen greyness, and before Legolas mounted to continue their ride towards the growing evil polluting their home, his squadron noticed him lay his bare hands on the trunk of the closest tree and close his eyes. He was humming again, and they listened in amazement as the tree’s leaves rustled as if in a breeze, then as suddenly as it had started, Legolas pulled away and leapt onto the back of his horse, giving the word to move out. The day passed the same as the one before, only this time their prince and commander sat straight in his saddle, eyes on the path ahead of them rather than glancing nervously around him. His squadron realised in that moment they would follow him out of love, not duty._ _

__%_ _

__Tauriel sank to the ground by Kili’s cell. The three dwarves were dozing, and she was loath to wake them._ _

__In the soft light of the dungeons, she took a chance to look at them carefully._ _

__The dark haired Kili slept like he seemed to live. His limbs were thrown everywhere, and his blanket was in a heap on the floor beside his cot. He seemed even younger in sleep, the stress around his eyes smoothed away, and a half smile on his lips. The stubble on his cheeks and chin was dark against his porcelain skin, and she smiled as she realised he’d managed to remove most of the cobwebs from his black hair. Noticing a braid, she leant forward to examine it closer. It had obviously been done and rebraided with care and attention as bar a few strands drawn off his face with a simple clip, the rest of his locks hung free._ _

__Smiling, she turned her eyes to the blonde dwarf, Fili if she remembered correctly. He too had managed to remove most of the cobwebs from his person. She frowned as she took in the dark circles under his eyes, and the pallor of what was obviously normally tanned skin. That, and the gaunt appearance of his cheeks, made her realise they had suffered before they had ever entered the forest. Despite all of that, he was as handsome as his brother, appearing like the sun to the dark haired dwarf’s moon. Golden hair and beard carefully braided and threaded with tiny beads. She paused, wondering if the beads on his moustache annoyed him at all when he shifted, and she caught sight of the delicate filigree metal cuff around the top of his ear. It had obviously been made with love, and as she look closer, she realised someone else had seen the pair of them as the sun and moon, as their runes were skilfully etched into the metal in a repeating pattern. She spun back to Kíli, and her eyes raked across him, widening as she realised he wore an identical piece. By Aulë, they were a bonded pair._ _

__Nori's breath hitched in his sleep, drawing her attention and her eyes. He seemed to have curled in on himself, and appeared almost innocent as he dreamed. The three scratches on his face were deep, but she was thankful to find they showed no sign of infection. He’d obviously used some of his water to clean his skin, as the hair around his temples and beard around his mouth were a darker shade than the rest. She leant forward where she was sitting, sharp eyes following the masses of intricate braids that supported his slightly rumpled tricorn hair. She realised his eyebrows and beard had been braided into the actual hair, and settled down more comfortably to see if she could spot where one ended and another began._ _

__Kili’s voice broke through her musings. “I wouldn’t bother if I were you, My Lady.” The tone was soft and still roughed with sleep, and she turned with a smile to him._ _

__“Oh? And why should I not, Master Kili?” She realised he could take offense at her tone, as she spoke to him as she would Legolas, and opened her mouth to reassure him when he chuckled sleepily at her._ _

__“Well, no one else has been able to find where the beard ends and hair begins.” He shifted as he talked, and was soon leaning against the bars at her side. She relished the heat he seemed to emit, and leant her arm against his shoulder._ _

__“Yes, Master Kili, but I am an elf. My eyes are sharper than yours.” She leant back further, and felt rather than heard his laugh this time._ _

__“Aye, My Lady, but we are dwarves, and our eyes are made to see in the darkest of tunnels, and see the finest crack in the smallest of gems.” He rolled his shoulders, and she winced as he cracked his neck. He nudged her, and she turned to see his smile. “You gave him the rock, didn’t you.” It was a statement, not a question, and there was a gleam in his eyes that told her all was okay._ _

__“Yes, I…You were all right, I need for him to come back, and I need for him to come back safe. It isn’t home without him here. I don’t belong without him here.” She paused and rested her head on the bars of Kili’s cell, “I love him, not as a lover and husband. Not as a brother, or a father, or as my prince, but I love him. He is my other half. He…” She trailed off, and Kili nodded kindly as he grasped her hand._ _

__Silence fell again for a few moments until he broke it, “He is your home.”_ _

__She couldn’t help it, and a tear escaped her as she nodded, “I do not know what I would do without him,” she admitted, and the dwarf beside her placed a soft hand on her cheek._ _

__Fili rolled on to his side, and silently observed the scene before him. The red haired elf had dozed off against the bars of Kili’s cell, and his brother was still holding her hands. He met the dark gaze of his One, and was surprised by the protectiveness he found there. He glanced at the sleeping elf, and respect filled him that she trusted Kili enough to sleep around him, let alone that close to him. Loathed as he was to wake her, he decided she couldn’t be found like that, and cleared his throat, yawning loudly as he swung his feet to the floor. Green eyes blinked open and peered at him sleepily._ _

__He sketched a short bow, “Good morning, Mistress Tauriel.”_ _

__“Morning?” She answered confusedly as she rubbed at her eyes with her free hand, surprised Kili hadn’t released her other one. “How can you tell it is morning?”_ _

__Nori’s voice joined the conversation, and he sounded half asleep, “Aye, Auth Gwathel, it is morning.” He appeared at the bars of his cell, scrubbing his eyes with his fists. “Dwarves can tell the time of day deep within our mountain halls, you didn’t think an Elven built one would stop us. Did you?”_ _

__She pouted at him slightly, and Nori had an urge to hug her and smuggle her some of Bilbo’s biscuits. Shaking himself, he listened to her answer. “Well, if I had known you could do that, then I would have said no.” She paused, and suddenly seemed more awake. “Oh rhach!” Nori chuckled as she struggled to her feet, elven elegance abandoning her as she stumbled on the edge of her long tunic. “Late, gotta go, bye!”_ _

__Kili stared after the rushing elf in bemusement as Nori broke into kind laughter. Fili smirked across at his brother, “Well, now I know why I like her so much, Ki. She is exactly like you.”_ _

__%_ _

__Bilbo had discovered much in the banquet hall, and had marked the door frame with a subtle hobbit mark before following two of the servants down to the kitchen. At each corner, he made a careful mark so he would have a direct path. Servants often took the quickest route possible. After marking the kitchen door, he had stepped inside and helped himself to some water and a couple of slices of bread, before retreating to a corner to eat them. Finding a low shelf, he rolled underneath it and allowed himself a few hours of gentle dozing. Upon waking, he had decided to explore the kitchen and rooms leading off it._ _

__The kitchens themselves were huge, with twenty pantries attached to it, each single pantry the size of his own combined pantries at Bag End. One set of stairs led down to a massive underground storage room, and was filled with shelves of food and barrels of delicacies. Another staircase led down to an enormous wine cellar. As he wandered, Bilbo listened to the conversations around him, and gradually came to understand that they fed all of Thranduil’s people and his prisoners. He had to admit he was slightly impressed when he found out that it was Thranduil’s orders that meant workers got regular meals as well as communal areas to eat, each home was also equipped with a simple kitchen and supplies were delivered weekly. He pushed the small glimmer of respect he felt for the king down when he found out it had actually been the combined forces of Legolas and Tauriel that had made him declare that even the lowest ranking elf would get the same rations delivered to their quarters as those of the highest rank._ _

__Dodging the forever in motion cooks, Bilbo carefully made a map of the kitchens in his head. He now knew which pantries held what food stuffs, and that the cellar down the stairs from the kitchen was attached to the dungeons by a locked door and had direct access to the river that flowed all the way to Lake Town. Satisfied with his day’s work, he again snaffled some water and bread before rolling back under his shelf for another couple of hours snooze._ _

__He allowed himself a small, rather nasty, smirk as he remembered the storage pantry of herbs and plants he had found. Checking his ring was still in place and his blades were easy to draw, he allowed the warmth and bustle of the kitchens to wash over him as he drifted into a warrior’s sleep._ _

__%_ _

__He actually slept longer than he had wanted to, and awoke to a commotion in the kitchen proper. Blearily sticking his head out from under the bench, he took in the sight of a red haired elf flapping her arms as she attempted to blurt out apologies for being late, tie an apron around her person, and rebraid her hair all at the same time. Snorting softly, he wriggled out of his newest bedroom and managed to snaffle more bread and water while never taking his eyes off the elf. He frowned as the head chief sneered and bullied, mentally applauding the red haired elf for keeping her temper. His ears pricked as he realised that the red haired elf was Tauriel, and therefore the whole Company probably owed her a great deal. Upon finding out why she had been relegated to kitchen duty, he promptly gave her a silent cheer, and then smirked wickedly. The head chef was in charge of a great feast that night, and was under instructions to have everything ready. Tauriel was banished to the corner to peel what appeared to be an enormous pile of vegetables. Bilbo had just been given a massive opportunity to play a prank on the whole kingdom._ _

__It was but a moment's work for him to switch the labels on two barrels containing identical looking, but completely different tasting white food stuffs. An old joke, and one he normally wouldn’t stoop to, but since Tauriel was eating with the prisoners and she was only giving them bread, and Legolas was on patrol, he hoped that it actually worked. Deciding he wouldn’t be able to explore much without an elf to follow, he leant against the wall near where Tauriel was working, occasionally peeling a vegetable, and keeping a careful eye on the head chef. The kitchen elves were obviously entirely too confident in their skills, as not a single one tasted their work. After two bells, Bilbo relaxed and slid to the floor, hands automatically starting on the vegetables Tauriel was still working on. While it was a shame to waste so much food, they all deserved it, and the female elf at the other side of the slowly dwindling pile of vegetables deserved his help._ _

__It was worth the cramp he got in his hand when the head cook came to berate Tauriel for not finishing her work. The look of sheer terror on the male’s face when he realised that not only were the vegetables done, but she’d had time to clean up as well was beautiful. He dismissed her with a sneer and a “get out of my kitchen,” and Bilbo mentally clapped for her as she smiled gracefully at the ass, and showed him the way out._ _

__Deciding he had nothing better to do, he clung to her shadow as she wandered the halls, again making careful marks at every corner they passed. He wondered if she would take him to the dungeons, but as they passed into more richly decorated areas, he realised he would have to bide his time. She pressed herself against a pillar as she knocked sharply on a single door. When it finally opened, Bilbo could barely repress his shout of delight. He’d just been lead directly to the rooms of Maglafaer. He fingered the herbs in the pouch on his belt. Just how attached to his blonde hair was that elf?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Rhach = curses


	93. Chapter 93 - Dirty Tricks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel's 'bitch please' face comes out

Chapter Ninety Three – Dirty Tricks.

_From that dreadful day of loss, the Shire had aid. Not as many as should have arrived, nor as many as they needed to fight the dark completely, but they had aid. Bombur found that despite his people being only traders and crafters, they had more weapons and fighting expertise than most of the Shire. He learnt of just why the loss of a single female hobbit had affected the Shire so badly. He learnt that once you have the trust of a hobbit, they will never forget you. He also learnt that despite all of this, that there was a group of hobbits that would always be there to slaughter the orcs and wargs before the dwarves or rangers could reach the towns and villages. He took faith from seeing the small masked figures taking on creatures three times their size and winning. He stood shoulder to shoulder with them, gaining scars alongside them, fighting and cleaning up the aftermaths of such a battle as comrades. Then, one day, the snows melted, and he realised he had never heard a single one of them speak. ___

__%_ _

__Bilbo had slipped into Maglafaer’s rooms on the tails of Tauriel’s heels. He listened to their conversation, mentally translating the Sindarin that Maglafaer seemed determined to use. He noticed glass bottles on the dresser, and peered at them carefully. His eyes widened as he realised exactly what they were. He glanced shiftily at the two elves, and found Tauriel was looking directly at him. Swallowing, he waited to be exposed, and suffered a minor shock when the female elf stood abruptly. “Then you are a coward, Maglafaer. Your brother would have done it!”_ _

__The blonde male stood, his chair hitting the floor behind him with a loud clatter. “Fine then!” Tauriel had obviously goaded him enough as he allowed her to grab his wrist and tow him from the room._ _

__Bilbo held his breath as the door slammed shut behind them. Still waiting, he counted carefully to sixty. The elven footsteps had faded away, and he nodded to himself. The herbs he had would have to wait as he had to prepare them, but there was nothing stopping him from making the elf question his sanity. Silently, he slid open the delicate drawer of the dresser and cautiously moved the brush onto the surface, while putting the two clasps in the drawer. Satisfied, he slid it shut, and glanced at the rest of the room. If he started slow, he could work up to a big prank. The silken robe on the door was changed to the hook by the headboard, and the water glass was switched to the opposite bedside table. Just as he turned to try his luck with the door, something caught his eye, and he knelt by the bed to peer under it. His eyes went almost black with rage as he noticed Orcrist wrapped in a cloth and carelessly thrust there. He stilled as he heard footsteps approaching, and made a split second decision to leave the blade there. Dropping the edge of the quilt, he darted through the door as it opened and stumbled down the corridor._ _

__He forced himself to stop running, and leant shakily against the wall. That male had dared steal from his bonded. A gleam settled in his invisible eyes, and hands relaxed by his sides as he walked silently back to the door and knocked. Swearing sounded from within as it was wrenched open and a thunderous looking Maglafaer appeared. Bilbo stared up into grey eyes as they searched the corridor. What he saw there steeled his nerves and his resolve. Bar Legolas, the whole family was to be pranked as if there were no tomorrow. As elves, they couldn’t be evil, but they sure as Mordor weren’t light!_ _

__He waited until the door was closed, and stalked down a corridor he had yet to explore. Once again, tiny hobbit marks were carefully concealed as he went._ _

__%_ _

__Tauriel was feeling rather smug. Not only had she goaded Maglafaer into sparring with her, but she had then beaten him soundly, sending the prince back into his rooms in a massive strop. As she glanced around, she spotted two elves whispering at the corner of the training area and froze. She recognised that lazy good-for-nothing she-elf.  
Forcing a sweet smile to her face, she crossed the yard. She knew what they thought of her, and just now, just now she wanted some pay back. “Adlanniel!” she called softly, raising a hand in greeting._ _

__The mousey haired elf turned to her and nodded stiffly in greeting. Tauriel decided there and then that she would be speaking in Common, after all she had a reputation to live up to. Adding a swing to her walk and flinging her single braid over her shoulder, she closed the distance between them. She deliberately ran contemptuous eyes over Lithônion “Oh, it is you.” She turned the sneer up to full force, taking in the tips of his silken slippers and long robes. “Don’t you have some embroidery to be doing?”_ _

__Turning her back in a move that had the few warriors littering the yard gasping at the snub, she smiled widely at Adlanniel. “Why you chose to be around such a cowardly little brat I will never understand.” Adlanniel drew herself up in rage, and behind her, Tauriel could hear Lithônion gasping in hurt. She dismissed both of them with a snort. Here was her arena, here, she had backing, and she didn’t need pretty silks and heaving bosoms to get it. The warriors who had been idling stepped into action, the sound of sparing filled the arena, and she grinned viciously as the same thought obviously hit Adlanniel. She crowded into the taller elf’s space, bracketing her in with arms either side of her hips. She allowed her voice to come out dripping with sweetness. “You will stay away from my battle-brother.” She smiled brilliantly, eyes as sharp as daggers, “You will stay away, and you will stop belittling him. You forget that I am not Sindar. I do not play by your rules. I do not play, Nice.” The sweetness of her voice dripped venom, and she pushed Adlanniel back against the wall when the other went to move away. Her fingers dug into the soft bare arms, and she smirked wickedly, knowing she wouldn’t leave marks. “Stay away from him, or you will find out why Silvans were so feared.”_ _

__She turned away from the now shaking elf and stepped forward to join the drills. Her daggers flashed in the artificial light of the training arena as she dropped into the moves with practised ease. Easily a foot shorter than the elves that surrounded her, and female to boot, she still ruled the arena. Accepting the stave thrown to her, she faced off against one of the captains, and soon what started as a drill became a group spar._ _

__%_ _

__Bilbo had stepped into the large arena, meaning to explore further, when his eyes were drawn to Tauriel sparring in the centre of the sanded area. Red hair hung in a rope down her back, and her slender form moved with sinuous ease as she held her own in the middle of a large group. No energy was wasted, and yet she was clearly holding back. He nodded as he sat down to learn more about the Company’s tail. A dangerous female, was Tauriel, and it wouldn’t do for him to underestimate her._ _

__%_ _

__As Tauriel sparred, the day slipped to night, and the dwarves had been fed their meal of bread and water. As night fell fully outside of Thranduil’s Halls, he presided over a great banquet. While he was troubled over the arrival of one Thorin Oakenshield and twelve other dwarves, he was less inclined to worry when he could act the king to his people. Legolas was capable of dealing with the necromancer, the boy had faced worse. It wasn’t like there was a battalion of orcs waiting for him there. Forcing a smile onto his face, Thranduil stood and raised his hands in greeting. “Suilad gwaithrim nín. Mera ammen sen dû mae a pen avad!”_ _

__The soup was divine, a little sweeter than what he was used to, but delicious all the same._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation (with thanks to FanFictionQueen).  
> Suilad gwaithrim nín. Mera ammen sen dû mae a pen avad! = Welcome, my people. May we feast well and freely this night!


	94. Chapter 94 - All Shook Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarven mischief is just beginning.

Chapter Ninety Four – All Shook Up.

_The Protectors of the Shire stayed long after those who had come to its aid left. Hearts and souls burdened by the shame of taking lives, they pushed dark memories away and locked them tightly behind masks. Soon laughter, joy, and life once again filled the Shire. Solstice celebrations were marked with a gluttony of food and drink, Weddings and birthdays marked with songs and music. Yet all was not as it seemed. For the everyday folk of the rolling hills and gentle greenness, the evil had retreated, yet for the Protectors it still lurked in the dusk and night. Heart ache came to them once more when two of their group fell to bandits, yet despite this loss, wounds started to heal, and they evolved their training into games, and kept the senses and instincts sharp through pranks. When Bilbo Baggins of Bag End allowed thirteen dwarves into his home, he never thought he would ever trust them to see his true self. Then three young dwarves managed to creep past his walls on their first night, and he had stared into the eyes of a dwarf he had fought alongside time and again. He allowed bonds to form, and found himself falling in love with a king._

%

Bilbo would have classed his first prank as a roaring success, if he had been there to witness it. From the king himself to the lowest serving elf, all ended up rip roaring drunk, and yet the hobbit wasn’t present to see any of it.

Bilbo had grown bored of watching the elves spar and tussle long before they called an end to their training. He had noted that Tauriel favoured her left hand, but was nearly as deadly with her right, and that she used her slighter stature to run rings around the willowy wood elves. He’d repressed several cheers when she had landed a good hit, and chuckled at the looks of relief-disappointment on the faces of the males she was training with when she ducked out of the melee and waved cheekily. 

Wincing as his knees popped as he pushed to his feet, Bilbo once again trailed in her shadow as she strode through the passage ways. 

Suspicion started to cloud his mind as no other elves crossed their path, and his fingers twitched towards his blades when the she-elf paused at a door way. He froze when she leant against it and sighed heavily. Caution became concern when her slender shoulders sagged, and a weapon worn hand was scrubbed across her eyes and ran over red hair, only to come flooding back when she cracked her neck and straightened her shoulders again. He waited in the shadows as she pushed open a door and stepped into the room beyond it. His suspicion doubled when the door didn’t shut fully behind her, and he narrowed his eyes at the hobbit sized gap that was left.

Loud laughter came from the corridor behind him, and he whirled around in alarm as the voices and merriment came closer. His eyes widened as he realised that many of the elves were drunk and staggering, with several leaning on the walls for support. Mentally cursing the Valar for deserting him, Bilbo slipped through the gap he had just been eyeing with trepidation. He’d take his chances against a single known quantity rather than several unknown ones. 

Turning swiftly, he allowed his eyes to fly over the room he’d found himself in and made a mental note that Tauriel’s quarters were nowhere near as extravagant or large as Maglafaer’s. The female Silvan was not in his direct vision, and he skirted away from the door, keeping as close to the hewn stone walls as he physically could without brushing against them. The red-haired elf was face down on the bed, booted feet dangling off the edge, and face buried in a pillow. The steady rise and fall of her chest let him know she had fallen asleep, so he let himself relax slightly. 

He actually approved of the décor the she-elf had chosen, and with his unknowing host asleep, he allowed himself to flit around and examine it in more depth. The walls had been painstakingly lightened with lime, and the bed covers an almost dove grey. On one side of the room, across the bed from him, was a dresser of pale wood, simply carved, with an old silvered mirror above it. On one wall there was a tapestry of greens and bronzes, and on the floor a clippy mat of dove grey and green. He smiled widely at such a familiar item, missing his shadow being thrown against the wall thanks to the flickering torches on the walls. To his immediate left was a heavy black wooden screen, most likely Dalbergia melanoxylon, hand carved with symbols and imagery he could only assume was Silvan as he had never seen it’s like. 

Curious, he risked a peek behind the screen, even going as far as turning his invisible back on the sleeping elf. He’d thought he had a limited wardrobe, but it seemed Tauriel pretty much lived as if the mask she wore was the real her. A spare set of brown leather armour, namely chest piece, bracers, fingerless gloves, and shin guards was set on a shelf, and the few items of clothing folded neatly were in a uniform green colour. He pouted slightly, and decided if the Company ever made it out of the blasted Mirkwood, he would send the lass a fitted periwinkle cotton tunic embroidered with silk threads of the richest magenta.

Tauriel silently rolled onto her back and eyed the faint shadow dancing up her wall and along the ceiling. How she had been followed for so long without noticing she didn’t know, but she was impressed. That whoever it was had let their guard down only in her rooms puzzled her slightly, but as she slipped a dagger free, it was only a minor part of the riddle she was trying to solve. 

She knew the thirteen dwarves had been travelling with a small, curly-haired male who was definitely not a dwarf, but Maglafaer and Legolas had not found a sign of the smaller male. Kili had as good as told her that their company was a member down, and none of the dwarves seemed overly worried, which meant he had survived. She’d noticed something off when she had been peeling vegetables in the kitchens, but had dismissed it as her losing track of time. Then a flicker had caught her eye when she had gone to Maglafaer’s chambers to taunt him, but it had vanished as soon as she had focused on it. Now, she seemed to have him in her room, and she was going to get some answers. 

Sliding from the bed, she landed quietly, and cursed as the shadow faded from sight. Thinking quickly, she darted across the room and slammed the door, sliding the bolt home, and whirling to keep the solid wood at her back even as she knew the noise would echo up the corridors leading from her quarters. Allowing herself a moment to pout, she shut her eyes knowing they would be useless in trying to find who was in her rooms. Her breathing slowed as she focused, ears straining for the slightest hint of sound. Just as she was becoming frustrated and wondering just what race could be quiet enough to be undetected by a Silvan elf, she caught the vaguest hint of Lavender and cut grass. She repressed a smirk, and breathed deeply, there was something darker behind the innocent smell, a sharp tang of iron and copper. She froze as memories crashed through her mind and swept her into the moment she lost her family and her world.

Bilbo had noticed a shift in the light, and cursed up a storm silently as he saw his shadow on the wall. Stepping to his left removed his shadow, but the female elf was at the door before he could truly gather his thoughts. He froze as he noticed she was depending on her hearing to find him, and he couldn’t repress a twitch as the silence stretched on.

Just as he thought he was caught, her expression changed from one of triumph, to one of loss and pain. Her eyes flew open as she slumped to the floor, fear glowing in their emerald depths. He acted without thinking, and managed to catch her before her head hit the floor. She shivered in his arms, and even kneeling as he was, her elven form was too large for him to support properly, and so he laid her carefully on the floor. Her shivering increased to the point of shaking, and her nails scrabbled at the stone floor for purchase even as tears leaked from her eyes. 

He recognised the loss in her eyes, and threw caution to the winds. Sliding the ring from his finger, he gasped as the world flooded with true colour once again, and he shifted them so her head was resting in his lap. Unconsciously, his fingers went into her hair and he started to unbraid the red mass as he searched his mind frantically to find some way to bring her back. He barely noticed the shivering ease as he hummed unconsciously as he worked on her hair. The brands had burnt low, and yet it was only when a shaking hand wrapped around his that he realised she had managed to find her way back.

“What were you singing?” Her voice was quiet, as if she believed he wasn’t really there.

There was something about this elf, and he found himself answering without truly realising, “It was a song my grandmother used to sing me when I was ill.” He swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat. “Why aren’t you panicking at my sudden appearance?”

Green eyes blinked up at him from where her head was still in his lap, “Because I don’t really know if you are real?” 

He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and hummed in response, quietly encouraging her.

Tauriel seemed to think, “There was something about your scent that reminded me of when I lost my home.” Her voice was so quiet he wasn’t sure she had truly spoken, and when he finally understood, he gasped.

"Copper and iron.” His own voice was low, “Death and destruction, but also life and beauty.” He paused, barely noticing as Tauriel shifted away from her prone position and move to lean against the door beside him. “Thorin’s eyes are like iron when he is angry, yet when he is happy or satisfied, they glow like the most brilliant sapphires.” He looked at her, and smiled softly. “That won’t make any sense to you, in fact, I don’t know why I shared that with you.” 

She grasped his hand, and turned it over so she could examine the work on his gloves.

“Maybe because of what the youngest one told me.” Bilbo eyed her and squeezed her fingers.

“What did Ki tell you, beautiful forest eyes?” She looked startled at the nickname and gaped at him. Bilbo chuckled, “I suppose a better question is, are you going to turn me into your king?”

“No!” Her answer seemed to shock the pair of them, and Bilbo made to release her hand, only for her to grip tighter. “Hear me out,” she pleaded, voice low. “I owe Thranduil my very life, I owe him more than I can ever repay, and yet I know that he has gone beyond what I can morally condone by locking up those dwarves. He has allowed the darkness to creep back into his kingdom, and until this week, done nothing to even acknowledge it. He sent Laeg to Dol Guldur without me to watch his back, and if anything happens, I will not be able to forgive him.”

Her voice was shaking by the end, and Bilbo squeezed her fingers in response.

“Not that I am not appreciative of what you are feeling, and I am very happy you aren’t going to tell Thranduil of my presence, none of what you have just explained to me tells me why you would break your oaths to your king.” He didn’t want to name her as he had her kin, but she was coming perilously close, and he was scrambling not to be proved wrong.

Tauriel paused at the strain in the small male’s voice. There was a story there, but it was not her place to ask, instead she had to explain to him why she wouldn’t turn him in. 

“My only oaths are to report and apprehend personages I believe to be a threat to the kingdom and the royal family. I do not believe you will become a threat unless Thranduil does something more stupid than his wont recently. My oath of loyalty was to the late queen and to Legolas. I swore no oath other than the protection of the kingdom to Thranduil. I am not, and will never be, Vesta!” 

She grabbed him by both shoulders and stared into his eyes, willing him to believe, “I saw what you went through to protect your family, I witnessed your fight to survive, and I could feel your love for each other. You are no threat, and that is why I will not turn you in!”

Bilbo grasped both her hands where they dug into his shoulders, “My apologies, Mistress Elf. I believe you, and I appear to have been remiss in my manners. Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” He let out a light laugh, “I would bow to you, but it appears my legs have gone to sleep.”

"Sleep?” Tauriel darted to her feet, “I’m late! Again!”

Bilbo shrugged, “To peel more vegetables?”

“No, to feed your dwarves!”

He laughed lightly, “Very well, Mistress Elf, help me up and take me to my family.”

“Oops. One minute, Master Baggins, my name is Tauriel.” There was a slight blush on her cheeks, but she helped him up all the same. “Also, I will not be taking you anywhere, I can’t help it if my imaginary friend wants to follow me though.”

If anyone had been listening outside of her door that morning, they would have heard female laughter like bells, mixing with laughter rich as the humming of a honey bee.

%

Thorin hadn’t lost track of the days. He could probably tell you to the minute how long he had been a guest at the pleasure of Thranduil’s dungeon master, and he could also tell you how regularly his meals fell, and just what he had done to relieve the boredom. Sleep was only a short break, as his mistrust of elves stopped him from drifting into a deep, long darkness. The short spells meant he didn’t dream, and also meant he was more bored than was his wont, used as he was to long waits. The worry was starting to creep back in, he hadn’t heard hide nor hair of his Company or his One and nephews. Then a strange male elf had brought him a ration of gloopy porridge and tepid water, giggling in a most disturbing manner the entire time, before bouncing away down the corridor. Thorin rubbed at his temples, sure he could feel a migraine forming, and wasn’t that just stupid as he knew dwarves couldn’t get migraines. He wanted out of this damn cell, and he wanted to just curl up with his hobbit.

He never realised just how used he’d become to having the smaller male at his side. The dirty laugh rumbling from a deceptively narrow chest, the bell like voice raised in song or gasping out pleasured sighs. Curls of honey-amber that had started relatively short, but now wore his bead and braid. Clever, tricky fingers that were both strong and gentle, that could take the life of an enemy or bring the two of them to the heights of ecstasy. A soft homely creature and a deadly warrior, both polite and mischievous, with a smile that could melt hearts of ice, and a tongue that could cut even the most toughened dueller. A warm body pressed against his, the heat easing the ache of his ribs even as curls tickled his nose. Bare feet, with messy amber-honey curls, and toes curled into the grass. Painted skin and silver studs, fine scars and corded muscle on and beneath velvety soft skin. Forest green eyes and scorching kisses, nails trailing fire across skin, nips of teeth and the wet lathe of a tongue. Ice-blue eyes and the flash of blades, taunting voice and words like hail. Sea-green eyes and soft touches, warm smiles and full bellies.

%

Kili had realised a long time ago that he was useless at doing nothing. He had to be doing, acting, talking unless he was asleep, and even then he wouldn’t lie still. His mother had nicknamed him sparrow because of that trait. Trapped in a cell with his brother and Nori for company, he was trying his best to reign his hyperactivity in so as not to drive them insane. Tauriel’s visits had been nice distractions, but she hadn’t visited in over a full day, and having listened to Nori’s tales and even braided his own hair, he was starting to twitch. At first he didn’t notice it, the dull drum of his finger nails against the edge of his cot. Then he started tapping his foot, and a groan of dismay echoed across from Fili’s cell. To his surprise though, it was because Nori was also fidgeting. An idea came to him, and he set a basic beat going with his foot. The middle Ri didn’t catch on at first, and it wasn’t until Fili started to whistle along that the thief clicked. They welcomed the morning, and a very hung over elf, with a rousing rendition of Dar’un ign Bär-guhr et Thür!

%

 _“G’mer ign Ban’r, yun Halfar ___  
_Rem ign Thür tah Loth Velar _  
_Kar ign Holn tah yun Od’ür _  
_Dar’un ign Bär-guhr et Thür!” _______

Kili couldn’t help but laugh at the expression of horror on the guard’s face, and started to stomp his feet.

 _“G’nim tah Yosren dar’un Dr’ris Dr’en ___  
_Righ-dal Rhung Peth’Ris-gr Ris-mahr _  
_Fünd ign Unü er Heim-Rïgk‘ris _  
_Dar’un ign Bär-guhr et Thür!” _______

Fili’s bright grin was almost splitting his face as he started to clap along.

 _“Ign Ovtoh G’nim-ir eth Ki’za ___  
_Krän Yol’n Uhmd vhil G’nim vah Dar’un _  
_Süht Rinar Dwar’lähn ha’nik Lun-Guhr _  
_Dar’un ign Bär-guhr et Thür!” _______

Nori started to tap the bars, mimicking the sound of a tankard being slammed down, and with the corridor door open, Kili raised his voice in the hopes someone would hear them.

_“Klett mith Ish Grën-m’r Ikthal ___  
_Tah Dr’ris mith Ish Ris’gol Höhn _  
_Ab’r Thür os Uben Rühr _  
_Dar’un ign Bär-guhr et Thür!” _______

The three grinned as the guard fled, and the sound of dwarven singing sounded from along the corridor.”

_“G’mer ign Ban’r, yun Halfar ___  
_Rem ign Thür tah Loth Velar _  
_Kar ign Holn tah yun Od’ür _  
_Dar’un ign Bär-guhr et Thür!” _______

%

Ori hadn’t moved for several bells, and so when he leapt to his feet and grasped the bars to his cell, Dori rolled off his cot in shock. Just as he was about to reprimand his youngest brother, he too heard it. That was unmistakably Nori’s voice raised in a vulgar tavern song. He looked at Ori and sighed, that look meant that they too would be joining in. A cough caught Oin’s attention, and a quick hand sign had the healer grinning wickedly, Dori blushing just thinking about the lyrics the older dwarf would include. He sighed, and started the beat himself. Ori’s smile was beatific as he shot his oldest brother a thankful look, and Dori suddenly realised he would do anything to keep his baby brother smiling like that. Third verse in, he raised his own voice, and Ori’s yelp of joy warmed his heart, especially as his brother shot him a smirk and started adding lyrics he could only have learnt from Bilbo.

%

Bifur and Dwalin landed on the floor at the same time, both catching the sound of dwarven singing, and they scrambled to their feet and leant against the cell doors. It took but a moment of eye contact, and they joined in the song.

%

Bofur’s shout of joy alerted a sleepy Gloin and a sulking Balin that something was going on. Balin flushed a bright red, but grinned wickedly as he nodded at the miner, and the trio lifted their voices in song.

%

Bombur heard the singing and smiled softly, his kin were having fun. At least now he could hear them. It was rather boring where he was, but he was also likely the only one who knew where Thorin was. In fact, his king was only a single corridor down, the door actually had a window, barred of course. His brown eyes sparkled as he raised his own voice. Might as well give Thorin a performance.

%

Tauriel stepped into the kitchen, and pulled up short at the sight of a pasty looking head chef and a shaking, slightly green, guard. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled herself to her full height and barked in her outside voice. “What, By Aulë, is going on in here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clippy Mat = Rag Rug. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Laeg =Green (A much better nickname than the Mary Sue’s Legs. Thank you FanFictionQueen).
> 
> Vesta = Grey elvish for oathbreaker.
> 
> Dar’un ign Bär-guhr et Thür! = Down The Beard My Ale Goes (uthrandir. I do not own the song. It belongs to Valkor)  
> Translated it goes.  
> Pound the tables, throw the chairs  
> Take the ale and leave the swill  
> Break the mugs and throw them out  
> Dar'un ign Bär-guhr et Thür!
> 
> Drink and sing 'neath stone and gold  
> Fetch me hammer, tongs, and bellows  
> Forge the ores in scorching coals  
> Dar'un ign Bär-guhr et Thür
> 
> The time to drink is here again  
> Knock yer heads back, drink it down  
> Til our women don't have chest hair  
> Dar'un ign Bär-guhr et Thür!
> 
> Diamonds may gleam like starlit nights  
> And gold may shine like bright of day  
> But Ale is more than either or  
> Dar'un ign Bär-guhr et Thür!
> 
> Pound the tables, throw the chairs  
> Take the ale and leave the swill  
> Break the mugs and throw them out  
> Dar'un ign Bär-guhr et Thür!


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that I failed to let you know who gave which response to noticing Bilbo's new ring in the Chapter 'Milk and Honey'. My apologies, and they go in this order.
> 
> *The first one is Dwalin, as in my mind he would have been the only one close enough to have been with Thorin in the forge when he made it. Also the only one who would have been riding scout around the Company.
> 
> *The second observation is Thorin himself.
> 
> *The third reaction was Nori.
> 
> *The fourth reaction was Fili.
> 
> *While the fifth reaction was Balin, the only one who would be happy about a royal wedding.
> 
> (I also have a reason for Tauriel swearing by the dwarven father rather than the father of the Children of Ilúvatar. Promise.)
> 
> My thanks to fierynightangel, who kindly agreed to be my beta, without her, you would have deal with my horrendous spelling and grammar.
> 
> Also with thanks to FanFiction Queen for her aid with my Sindarin.
> 
> Without further ado, let the fun begin.

Chapter Ninety Five – Misery Business.

_It is a well-known fact among the dwarves that they were actually the first born on Arda, however, it is also acknowledged that they were not counted among the children of Ilúvatar, but were children of Mahal, made by the hand of Aulë the Smith himself. To this day they maintain that he alone is their father, despite the fact he did not have the power to give them true life. In the very depths of the great library of Erebor, lies an ancient book, scribed by the hands of the seven fathers and six of their wives, as Durin I had awoken alone. So the seven clans of the Khazad were brought into creation, and to this day they remain proud of their roots. There were the Longbeards, Durin's folk, who settled originally in Khazad-dûm.(Gundabad is where he first awoke, and then he wandered until he found what would become Khazad-dûm.) The Firebeards and Broadbeams, who settled Nogrod and Belegost respectively. The Ironfists and Stiffbeards settled further from their kin than most, choosing Orocarni in the far East, where they were followed closely by the Blacklocks and Stonefoots. ___

%

Bilbo had finally found his dwarves, simply by dint of following a fuming Tauriel. The red haired elf had muttered under her breath as she did her rounds, and several times the hobbit found himself choking on his tongue at the language she was using to describe her fellow guards. When she had checked all the dwarves were well, annoyingly starting with Thorin first, Tauriel swept from the dungeons in obvious rage, and Bilbo found himself thanking any deity whom was listening that her temper had not been turned on him. That female was scary. So it was that he found himself leaning against a wall, listening to an admiring Kili, a confused Fili, and a far too amused Nori discuss just what could be the matter with their elf. Raising an eyebrow at the fact they thought of the red-haired Tawar as their elf, Bilbo decided he would listen before he revealed himself to them.

Unaware of their visitor, Kili was still trying to convince the other two dwarves that there was something wrong.

Nori finally had had enough. "Gelm, Kili!" he snapped. "Utz dekhaz khuzessi kurs nommaz, lamaz ai, hurt nai."

Bilbo jumped at the harsh sounds of Khudzul filling the air, and knew it was time to reveal himself. He would never find anything out if they started to go on in their native tongue. "Well, now, look what I found," he smirked as he slipped the ring from his finger and stepped into their line of sight.

Silence of the shocked kind descended for seconds before joyful calls filled the air.

"Scribe!"

"Damn, you're a sight for sore eyes."

"Master Boggins!"

Glancing behind him and straining his ears, Bilbo was relieved to be unable to hear any elves approaching.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Are you trying to get me caught?" When all three looked like he had slapped them, he couldn't help but sigh. "Sorry, I have missed you all more than I thought was possible." 

Nori was the closest to him, and he found himself unable to hold back and pulled the dwarf into a hug through the bars of the cell. It took a long time and a lot of effort to finally untangle himself, but he managed, and proceeded to do the same for the Durin princes.

"No need to apologise to us, Bilbo," Kili's voice was quiet as the dwarf buried his nose in the dirty curls under his chin. "We knew you were alive in the throne room, but were starting to wonder what had become of you since then." 

Bilbo found he didn't want to let go of the dwarf who reminded him so much of Thorin, and so squeezed the archer a little tighter. Happy to have their burglar back, Kili couldn't find it within him to push the smaller male away, and hugged him back, wondering just why the hobbit felt chilled.

Nori broke the silence again, "How did you find us, Bilbo?"

Sighing and prizing himself from Kili's arms, Bilbo smiled, "I followed your elf, she is rather intimidating when she is in a temper."

He looked up and froze as the three scratches down Nori's face finally filtered through his happiness of seeing them all. Cursing the ring's ability to hide things from him, he rushed to the thief and started to fuss.

To the amusement of Kili and Fili, the red-haired dwarf allowed the hobbit to check his injuries, even if he obviously thought he was over reacting.

Finally, Bilbo stepped back, eyes hard. "Tell me that was the spiders!"

Nori swallowed, he really didn't like it when Scribe shone through, "It was the spiders. The elves haven't done anything to hurt us."

A scoff was the only response he received from the irate hobbit, "Yeah, right, and I'm a wizard. Nori, you are in a cell! Where is your family? Where is Bifur, hmm? You cannot tell me that ulund didn't know what he was doing, he used to be allies with Thorin's Grandfather."

The trio watched as Bilbo flexed his long fingers, obviously wishing they were around the neck of a particular elf king.

He winced at the blank look that settled over Bilbo's features. Obviously that hadn't been the correct way to go about it.

"Really. So then where do you suppose Thorin is?" The voice was silky, and Fili backed away from the bars of his cell as Bilbo continued when no one answered him, "What about poor Bombur? He is alone. Obviously gave them a bit too much grief when they tried to separate you lot." 

Seeing Kili's eyes widen in shock, Bilbo sighed and relented slightly, "But you are right, the rest of you are at least in sight of each other. I will be able to take messages later. I am just going to check in on the others." 

With that, he stepped around the corner and slipped his ring on, ignoring the slimy feeling that flowed over his skin, he stalked away from the dungeons, carefully following the marks he had left.

His mind was whirling as he slipped past the few elves in the corridors this low down in the city. Despite Nori's injuries and Bifur's slipping hold on reality, his dwarves were relatively fine, even Thorin, with his temper, merely had a fading bruise on his cheek. Yet the sight of that bruise had sparked a fire in Bilbo, one that had flamed the more of his dwarves he had seen. Maglafaer was quite clearly to blame for most of the ills suffered by the Company, and since he had no way of reaching Thranduil yet, then it would be the heir to Mirkwood who would feel his wrath.

%

Unaware of a vengeful hobbit in his kingdom, Thranduil was standing on a balcony staring out over the grey that had devoured his once green kingdom. While he wore a crown of berries and nuts, there was very little to show the change of seasons within the Greenwood. He shook his head. Who did he think he was fooling, his kingdom had indeed become the Mirkwood. His hand clenched where it was resting on the railing, and he closed his eyes as the voice of his beloved Maethoron railed at him for how he was treating their youngest son. A single tear slipped down his ravaged face as he opened blue eyes to stare unseeing across the trees to where he had sent his little leaf to what could be his doom. His heart clenched as he realised he had become what he had promised he would never turn into. His own father, Oropher.

%

Tauriel decided the training grounds were the best bet for letting her temper cool, and so with rapid steps she made her way there. Unknowingly to her, elves moved out of her way and stared after her with startled eyes. Even in the training grounds, the elves surrounding the archery range took a few slow steps back as she loosed arrow after arrow at the targets. It was suddenly dawning on the peoples inhabiting the Woodland Realm that without Legolas at her side, Tauriel was a dangerous unknown.

%

Maglafaer had been confused when he had returned to his quarters the previous evening. His temper hadn't cooled before he had headed to the feast, and so he had merely switched his robe for a clean one and stormed down to the banquet hall. He'd had a fair quantity to drink, and he was ready to admit that, but he was sure that that kimono hadn't been by his bed that morning, and he couldn't remember moving it. Shrugging, he had stripped and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

It was the next morning that truly had him worried. He'd awoken with a massive headache, and after scrabbling at his bedside table for a while, he had opened his eyes to look, and been confused when he realised the glass that he always kept there, simply wasn't. He'd found it soon enough, and put it down to his drunken state the night before. It wasn't until he stumbled to his dresser and almost combed his hair with the clasp he had pulled from the drawer, that he actually stopped to wonder. He didn't think he'd been that annoyed the previous afternoon, or that drunk last night, to have changed where he always kept things. A wave of cold swept over him, and he crashed to his knees by the bed, breathing a sigh of relief that the sword he had confiscated from the dwarf was still there.

%

Legolas had found the forest becoming more oppressive as they rode through towards Dol Guldur, and so had ordered his kin to dismount. The darkness surrounding the fortress was clearly fighting against a lighter, healthier magic, and so the patrol crept forward silently, barely disturbing a leaf as they passed. They slowly spread out as they came closer to the abandoned fortress, and soon Legolas found himself surrounded by the ever present darkness, and forced down a shiver. The trees around him were silent, not a flicker in response to the call he sent through them. The lack of response chilled him more than the darkness that hung in the air, and made his skin itch. 

He froze as he saw two figures on a path leading to the fortress itself. Orcs, and Gundabad orcs at that. The lighter magic had disappeared from the air, and he found the darkness choking now. Stumbling backwards, he dragged the horn that rested on his hip to his lips and let forth a call to summon his rangers back to him. Two Gundabad orcs he could take on, but whatever had crushed the light magic was stronger than the small and young elven spirit that flowed through his veins. The Council needed to know, his father's dislike of Elrond or not. This was bigger than all of them.

His knees felt weak as he finally reached where they had tied the horses, and a cry of pain fell from his lips unbidden as he found himself staring at the massacred animals in front of him. Movement caught his attention, and he hauled himself into a tree at the last possible second. Freezing to listen for movement, he was half-relieved, half-terrified, when he realised none of his patrol had returned yet. Instead, a steady growl and fragments of the Black Speech reached his ears as he grasped the stone he had dropped into the pouch at his neck in fear.

%

Tauriel froze in the middle of drawing her bow, a thrill of dread flowing through her. A quick perusal of the arenas, training areas, and rangers showed her nothing more than slightly pale looking Sindar elves, and she shrugged, turning back to her target.

%

In Ered Luin, a dwarrow-dam with a straight spine and masses of braided dark hair raised her head from the accounts she had been poring over. There was something off... Sharp blue eyes darted around her chambers as she pushed to her feet, she didn't know why she felt that sense of dread, but it behoved her as Dis, daughter of the line of Durin, to make sure there had been no harm to those of her people left in her care.

%

Meanwhile, a brown dressed figure urged the rabbits pulling his sleigh to the fastest they could run as he raced through both night and day in the hopes he wouldn't be too late to save his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Leave me a review, please. I would love to know what you think.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> (Khudzul to English)
> 
> Gelm- peace (in this case shut up).
> 
> Utz dekhaz khuzessi kurs nommaz, lamaz ai, hurt nai.– Our elven warrioress is in good health, angry yes, (ill/injured)
> 
> (Sindarin to English).
> 
> Tawar – Silvan elf.
> 
> Ulund - monster, but more specifically a disformed, horrid beast.


	96. Chapter 96 - Sober.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finds all of his dwarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to Musume_no_Suoh, who kindly agreed to be my beta, without her, you would have deal with my horrendous spelling and grammar.

Chapter Ninety Six – Sober.

_For many years, the dwarves did not know any other folk, until the Firebeards and Broadbeams had their first meeting with the Elves in Beleriand in the year 1250 of the Years of the Trees. From that time on, there was friendship between the Sindar and the Dwarrows, as the dwarves of Nogrod were unmatched in Middle-earth in smithing, and they worked alongside the elves and created many things. Later on, a great army of orcs attacked the elves, but in the First Battle of Beleriand, were defeated and fled. Those that got away ran south, right into an army of Dwarves who issued from Mount Dolmed and destroyed them. After the return of the Noldor, Finrod Felagund desired to settle himself in the Caves of Narog, and the dwarves of the Ered Luin aided him, and gave him the dwarven name Felak-gundu (Felagund). They eventually made for him the Nauglamír. This necklace without equal contained one of the Silmarils, and sparked jealousy and conflicts over its true ownership rights. Yet when things finally came to a head between the forces of Morgoth and those of the Elves, Men, and Dwarves in the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, they were able to place their differences aside. In the early part of the Second Age, most of the Firebeards and Broadbeams migrated to Khazad-dûm from their cities in the Blue Mountains, which were ruined during the sinking of Beleriand and the fighting over the Nauglamír. ___

%

Legolas felt a strange mental calm wash over him, and he slowly released the stone, dropping it carefully back into the pouch that hung around his neck. While he had no idea if any of his platoon had survived the darkness that hung in the air, or the more substantial and very real Gundabad Orcs and their wargs, he knew he had to find a way back to his father’s halls and get a message to the White Council as quickly as possible. Once that was on its way, he could make sure his father’s army was in a position to defend the citadel if it came down to it. Taking a deep breath, he moved quietly through the still and silent trees until he was in a better defensive position. 

While he could probably escape through the tree tops in this manner, there was a good chance he would run into spiders before he was far enough away that the sounds of combat wouldn’t bring the orcs running. As he steadied his breathing and heart rate, the heavy wood of his long bow settled into his hands and his focus sharpened to the five enemy in front of him. At the back of his mind, he knew if he missed, there would be no second chance, but having never once missed a target, the arrows were delivered without a flicker of doubt in his own skills, and within the space of a single minute, the five were dead on the forest floor. A moments mental debate saw Legolas dropping lightly and warily from the tree tops to collect the five arrows he’d let loose.

As he pulled the last shaft free, a small twig snapping caught his attention, and he was back into the cover of the overhead foliage in a single move. His breath left him in a large gust of relief as his company of eight elves stepped from the surrounding trees. Glanhelmion was limping slightly, supported by his brother Daugion. Landion and Megildur had their bows drawn and an arrow notched, while Arthion’s daggers were held loosely in his grip. Raina, Tariel, and Nithiel brought up the rear, swords drawn and their free hands resting on the hilts of their daggers. Allowing himself a moments relief, Legolas dropped down to greet his squadron, and found himself staring down the arrows of two very jumpy elves. Deciding not to comment, he flashed a couple of hand signals, and the group made their slow and silent way from the carcasses of the horses. The journey home would be much longer than the journey there, especially with Glanhelmion struggling so.

While Legolas was struggling to lead his group back to the fortress, Bilbo was carefully walking the halls after leaving Maglafaer a slow building surprise in the oil the elf used on his hair. The skin of the Allium cepa he had carefully ground down and measured into the rich, sweet scented oil would slowly leave deposits and change the elf’s white blonde hair. Bilbo smirked as he thought of what the stuck up male would look like, and pocketed the diamond buttons he had rescued from the clutter in the second draw of the heir’s dresser. A quick stop in the kitchens got him a substantial portion of bread and cheese that he settled in a corner to eat, washing it down with a stolen bottle of berry cordial. Invisible to those passing him by, he leant against the wall at his back and carefully started to plan. He knew that while he wanted to prank the entire citadel repeatedly, he had to start working on an escape plan and have it ready to roll out as soon as he could find some keys.

He narrowed his eyes as a subdued guard wandered passed him as he realised he had to find a way to get the Company their weapons back, they couldn’t go very far without them.

Thorin’s main blade would be easy to find, he would just need to collect it from Maglafaer’s room in the hours before he let the dwarves free. He would need a way to have the elf distracted so he wouldn’t return to his rooms until they had all left. 

Chewing on his thumb, he realised the perfect time to escape would be the moment Legolas returned with his patrol, the guards would be distracted, and the young prince was not likely to be happy with what he found at the old keep. If Thranduil was willing to have the place checked, then it was obviously where the darkness had spread from the previous time, process of elimination suggested that it was also the base of the evil this time around. He paused in his thoughts to offer a prayer for the young elven leader and his rangers, there were very few elves he could tolerate, let alone say he liked, and he would be most upset if the young captain was injured or killed, ever.

Shaking himself back to reality, Bilbo realised he actually knew a way in which the Company could escape. The hard part wouldn’t be getting them there, it would be convincing them to follow his plan, after all, no matter who they knew him as, they would be leaving their lives in his hands and escapes were not something he went about organising regularly. Nodding to himself, he pushed to his feet and left his dark corner to pay a visit to the rest of his companions.

Ori would never be able to express his thanks that Bilbo was alive and well, and settled for pulling the hobbit into a rib bruising hug when the smaller male slipped through the partially open door leading to their section of the dungeon. Dori was in a meditative state again, and Oin deeply asleep, and so the two scribes had time to talk. After spending the first few minutes checking each other for injuries, Bilbo settled against the bars of the young dwarf’s cell and told him what he had found out so far. 

Ori listened as Bilbo told of Thorin’s separation and the marks on Nori’s face, feeling the frown settling over his features as the hobbit told of the elves’ treatment of the red haired female who had aided them. In return, he told of how the dwarves had claimed a small revenge by singing loudly at their hungover guards, how he was working on regaining the strength he had lost in the forest, and how he had found his journals the second morning they were in the dungeons. Bilbo smiled when he realised it had to have been Tauriel who had returned the books, and felt a swell of gratitude for the Silvan elf, who was finding ways around her duties to make sure the dwarves were cared for, and yet still managing to follow her oaths. 

Despite being on edge and actually wanting news of Legolas, Ori managed to convince Bilbo to leave after two bells, explaining the guards didn’t come around other than to deliver their meals, and they were due lunch any moment. Bilbo nodded, and pressed his forehead to Ori’s momentarily before he slipped from the passage, the scribe’s promise of informing Oin and Dori his news floating in the air after him.

Bilbo found Ori had been right with his timing, and so stayed in the shadows, trusting the ring about as far as he would have been able to throw a fully grown human. While he was thankful it kept him hidden, he didn’t doubt it had a will of its own and its own path it wanted to follow. The darkness that washed over him every time he slid it on was too much like the canker that had spread through the once proud Woodland Realm to be of any comfort to him. Once the guards had left the dwarves with their bowls of chicken soup and small rations of bread, Bilbo decided to visit the next collection of his dwarves.

Gloin was staring at the ceiling, with Balin was practising his aim with a small rock he had found and a circle on the cell wall. Bofur was humming under his breath, and Bilbo smiled as the miner was the first to notice his arrival.

Bofur felt a swell of relief as the hobbit stepped into the passageway, and when the smaller male stepped close enough, pulled him into a firm hug. Ignoring Balin and Gloin’s grumbling, Bofur reassured himself that his friend was whole and uninjured before he released him. This may have earned him a swat, but the smile on Bilbo’s face was worth it all. By the time Bilbo had greeted Gloin and Balin, with a touch of their foreheads and a warrior’s handshake respectively, Bofur could already tell something was going on. The three listened with different degrees of incredibility as Bilbo explained his theory on Dol Guldur and his opinion on the red haired elf who had treated their spider poisoning.

Balin kept a careful eye on the hobbit who had known before he that Oin was his One, the lad was something special, and after the claim that they were all family, he wanted a private conversation with Bilbo. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to have one with Bofur and Gloin awake, he risked signing to the smaller male. Bilbo nodded subtly, and signed back that he would be back when the two fell asleep.

Gloin was just happy to see the hobbit who had become one of the few outside his race he trusted, and even rarer, one of the ones he could claim to like. His hand went to his locket, and he growled as he once again felt its loss. Stormy eyes met his, and Bilbo nodded as he saw the hands grasping nothing. Maglafaer was getting another visit, and Gloin would have his locket back by the next morning. First though, he had a few other people to visit, and so he left with a small wave and a promise to return the next day.

He nearly wasn’t quick enough in slipping the ring back onto his finger, and held his breath as a guard stalked passed him, nose firmly in the air. It wasn’t until the guard walked around the far corner that he dared to breath, forcing himself to wait until the count of sixty before he moved. Three more visits, and then he could visit Thorin and hopefully let the king in on his plan. After all, agreed support would go a long way on everyone behaving.

Nori was the first to spot Bilbo’s return, and gestured to the Durin princes. While he cared for the lads as if they were close family, he really didn’t want to hear them waxing lyrically at each other, and so greeted his fellow thief warmly. It was only when he pulled away from his second hug that he felt the weight in his hand. Glancing down, he was surprised to see a carefully embroidered leather case, and while Bilbo was greeting Fili and Kili, curiously opened it. His gasp of surprise silenced the muttered conversation across from him, and he stared in disbelief at Bilbo until the hobbit raised a questioning eyebrow. Clearing his throat, Nori rewrapped the delicate tools and slipped them into the hidden pouch on his belt, a warm glow in his chest as he realised the hobbit had handed him Nightshade’s own tools, even if it had been her spare set. He was relieved to hear Dori and Ori were well, and chuckled over Ori’s indignation at his facial injuries, before wincing as he found out Dori was meditating. He actually pitied the elves.

Kili was relieved to have Bilbo back with them, and spent a while telling him of all the conversations the three of them had shared with Tauriel or between themselves. While Bilbo was a good friend, he was also their defender and a good sounding board, it also helped that the hobbit was willing to stand up to his uncles, and so the gifting of his mother’s runestone to an elf may go without an explosion of rage and indignation.

Fili relaxed as he watched Nori’s happy smile and Kili’s expressive conversation. He felt safer with Bilbo with them, and was happy to bask in the voices of the others around him. Bilbo stayed with them for several bells, and only left when Nori reluctantly informed him the evening meals would be served soon. If the trio were reluctant to let their burglar go, then they hid it behind cheerful smiles that promptly turned to a glare when an elf other than Tauriel delivered their evening meal.

Bilbo rested his head on the wall beside the door that lead into the passage of cells confining Dwalin and Bifur. He hoped his news of Nori and Bofur would set the toy maker’s mind at rest and allow him to stay in the same reality as the rest of them. He also hoped he didn’t have to wait around for the guards again as it was boring listening to their inane conversations. Heaving a sigh of relief as the two walked away, he slipped the ring from his finger and entered the passageway unhindered.

Bifur was the first to spot him, and the dwarf’s excited exclamation had Dwalin looking up and moving to the bars of his own cell. After greeting the two of them and a silent conversation with Dwalin, Bilbo settled on the floor to tell them of the dwarves he had spoken to already. Bifur found himself watching Bilbo for any signs he was lying, why it was affecting him so badly to be kept away from his cousins and One, the toymaker didn’t know, but as he listened to the Company Burglar talk, he realised he had allowed the adrenaline pumping through his veins to corrupt his thoughts. Bilbo was a friend, and considered him family, and so could be trusted. He missed Bilbo’s sigh of relief as the glazed look passed from his eyes, and as he focused on what was being said, he was too happy to hear of the others, although he was not happy about what would become Nori’s new scars.

Dwalin relaxed as Bifur came back to them, he was worried the dwarf would snap and lead them to a worse situation by attacking a guard, so Bilbo’s visit had come at the right time. Now though, he needed news of his own kin and of Ori. Bilbo obliged, explaining how Balin had asked to see him when Bofur and Gloin were asleep, how he hadn’t spoken to Thorin yet, but that the king seemed healthy and was uninjured bar a fading bruise on his cheek. Dwalin listened as the hobbit told them of Kili’s strange friendship with the red haired elf, and found himself agreeing that the rune stone Dis had spent so long carving was a better gift to her than it was with Kili, he was proud of his nephew, and hoped the maturity the lad had shown would stay when they finally got out of the accursed dungeons of Thranduil. He laughed out loud as Bilbo told him of Fili merely sitting back and watching them all like a mother who had thought she had lost her kits to find them safe, but still checked to make sure they were all with her, before admitting Fili’s heart is what would make him a strong king when the time came. 

Bilbo allowed him to grasp his hand as he listened to the hobbit talk about Ori and how the younger dwarf had gained his journals back. His heart ached for his One, but it felt eased knowing his little scribe was healthy, uninjured, and relatively safe. Bifur and Dwalin were able to bid Bilbo farewell with wide smiles as he crept out of the passage door, his visit had lightened the gloom that had settled over them.

Bilbo grumbled as he again slipped the ring on his finger, rolling his shoulders to try and shrug off the cold that settled over him as the gold band sat against his skin. It was only as he stood outside Bombur’s cell that he realised the world around him was in shades of grey, yet his mind had been automatically translating the colours for him. Anxious to see Bombur’s fiery red hair and warm brown eyes, he ripped the ring from his finger and rapped slightly on the bars of the cell.

Bombur had started when he heard a knocking from behind him, and with speed belied by his size, turned rapidly to stare at a grumpy looking Bilbo. Without stopping to think, he reached through the bars, and Bilbo fell willing into his arms. Hugging the chilled hobbit as close as he could, Bombur frowned at how thin the younger felt in his arms, he had only felt the bones of a hobbit once, and that was back in the Shire, in the middle of that dreadful winter. Fatherly instinct flooded through him, and after checking the hobbit for injuries, he gained a promise that he would eat more and regularly before he allowed the smaller to talk. 

He found himself gasping in disbelief at several points, shaking his head in pained silence at the pranks, and smiling widely when he heard the rest were well and being generally mothered by an elf who was adept at twisting the loopholes in her duties to suit. Deciding he would make the lass something nice to eat should they ever escape these dratted dungeons, Bombur told Bilbo that Thorin was only a couple of corridors away and that the guards left him alone after the evening meal. Smirking at the gleam in his friend’s expressive eyes, Bombur sent him off to the king with a final warning to eat.

Bilbo chuckled as he once again slid the ring on his finger, mentally making a note to throw the damn thing into a furnace when he got a chance. Bombur was right, and the passage leading to the king’s cell was lit only sporadically and he stole along it, suddenly desperate to see Thorin. He realised the king was asleep, and sat with a huff, dropping the ring into his pocket as he did so. He’d gotten himself all worked up, and the damn dwarf was asleep.

Growling, Bilbo stared at the king’s sleeping form as he thought. The soft snores rumbling from Thorin’s chest were soothing, and he found himself relaxing for the first time since entering the Mirkwood. He hadn’t realised how the Company as a whole had become part of what he needed to be at peace, nor how much he loved the dwarf he was currently watching sleep. He was aware that Thorin was the only one who had reached him enough to allow him to offer courting, and even pledge a bond, but it had escaped him just how incomplete he had felt without the dwarf by his side. His face softened as his eyes ran over the fading bruise on Thorin’s cheek, and he allowed himself to just watch his love at rest.

Thorin awoke to the feel of eyes on his face, and a feeling of safety. It took a moment, and then his eyes flew wide as he realised he felt safe in the dungeons of an enemy, and he was on his feet, expecting a trap, within seconds, only to stumble as he saw Bilbo sitting cross legged on the floor watching him. Letting out a breath he hadn’t been aware of holding, he staggered to the bars separating them, and while he didn’t see Bilbo move, the hobbit must have, as he found himself pressed against the bars of his cell and a shaking Duzkaki wrapped in his arms.

When Bilbo drew back, Thorin found his eyes mapping the smaller male’s face, carefully searching for any sign of illness or injury. He was distracted when warm, if slightly chapped, lips pressed against his, and Thorin found himself floating in the sweetness of the kiss. He pressed closer to the bars separating them, and rested his forehead against Bilbo’s when they drew back. When they finally separated, Thorin drew Bilbo to the floor so the hobbit was leaning against the rock at the edge of the cell bars and settled himself beside him so they were touching shoulder to shoulder and able to tangle their fingers together.

Clearing his throat, Thorin kept his voice soft, “Tell me?”

And so Bilbo explained everything that had happened since Thorin had been kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allium cepa is an onion.  
> 
> 
> Does anyone have any questions about what I have written so far, for any of the chapters? I’m asking now because the next few chapters may be slightly more action packed. If you don’t have any questions, please feel free to leave me a review as I would love to know what you think.
> 
> Translations:  
>  (Khuzdul to English).  
>  Duzkaki – love (His possessive, yes I used it as a noun.)


	97. Chapter 97 - Rune Master.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Bon Jovi as I am writing today. I am a little low as my friend's little girl is in the hospital at the minute, please join me in adding prayers so she gets better soon. Thank you.
> 
> My thanks to Musume_no_Suoh, who kindly agreed to be my beta, without her, you would have deal with my horrendous spelling and grammar.
> 
> My thanks also to FanFiction Queen, who aided me in my translations of Sindarin.

Chapter Ninety Seven – Rune Master.

_The Dwarves had little participation in most of the important events involving the other races. However, their friendship with the Elves perhaps became closer than ever; the Dwarves of Moria maintained close connections to the Gwaith-i-Mírdain of Eregion; the Doors of Durin of Moria were built to facilitate the communication between the two people, and was constructed jointly by both races. When Eregion was sacked by Sauron's forces, the Dwarves assailed them from behind, however, it was too late to stop him from conquering all ofEriador.When "Annatar" distributed the Rings of Power, he gave seven to Dwarf Lords in order to subdue and control them. However, they did not have the same effect as they did over Men. Dwarves did not shift into the wraith-world, and in fact resisted domination. The Rings only augmented their greed and ability to create riches. At the end of the Age, some of the Dwarves of Moria joined the great host of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men and went to the Great War. ___

%

It took everything Bilbo had to drag himself away from Thorin's side, and in between the grip the dwarf had on his hand and the kisses he himself kept leaning in for, it actually took several attempts. Promising himself and the king that he would return, Bilbo forced himself not to look back as he slipped into the darkest spot in the corridor, before replacing the ring on his finger. Gasping as the whispers filled his mind and the cold flooded his senses, forcing away the feelings time with his bonded had created, Bilbo shuddered and walked with wavering steps through the partially open heavy, wooden door and passed Bombur's cell. He didn't regain full control of all his senses until he had nearly fallen into the warmth of the now still kitchens. Offering thanks that there had been no one present, he grabbed a half loaf of poppy seed bread and a jug of milk, retreating to a corner to force the food down his throat.

After eating, Bilbo took several long moments to settle his mind, forcing back the oily feeling that always swept over him with the wearing of the ring, he calmed his breathing and planned what he had to complete that night. First off would be a visit to Maglafaer, who would hopefully be deeply asleep or not in his rooms. Glóin needed that locket back. Next would be a visit to Balin, where Bofur and Glóin should be sleeping and he could talk to the older dwarf about what ever had been troubling him, the locket he would leave with Glóin on his way out and he would hunt down Tauriel before breakfast was served.

Without further ado and a plan set firmly in his mind, Bilbo slipped from the kitchens and out into the halls. Even with only the night brands burning on the walls, he found he could make his way to the room of the king's eldest son with little need to use his marks. The walk was a time of peace for him, and he found it odd that there were so few guards within the walls of the great citadel, but thought to send thanks to the Valar over the fact the king felt safe enough within his own walls to make his life easier. Seeing the open door of Maglafaer's room brought him up sharp, and he tilted his head as soft sounds floated through the air towards him. Making sure the ring was firmly on his finger, Bilbo crept slowly to the opening, and peered inside. The elf himself was seated on the bed, oblivious to the open door and cradling Orcrist in his lap. Frowning to himself, Bilbo stepped into the room and edged into the shadows of a corner, while he knew Tauriel had caught him with his own negligence, he doubted this elf would be as forgiving. He couldn't do what he needed with the elf in the room, and scrambled about in his mind for a way to get the tall blonde to vacate the quarters. Before he could think of any way that would work, a great horn sounded, and he clasped his hands to his ears, dropping to his knees as the sound echoed around his brain. When he had blinked back the tears of pain the sound had caused, he found Thorin's blade lying as if it had been tossed haphazardly onto the floor and the room devoid of any elves. He figured it was a warning system of some kind, and simultaneously hoped that it was Ernil Legolas and his company returned safely, and yet that they were still far enough away to be a distraction when Bilbo needed them to be.

Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the residual ringing in his ears, he started to systematically search the room. Two bells later and having remained undisturbed, he growled out a long string of curses when he found himself still without Glóin's locket. Further searching would have to wait as he needed to visit with Balin while the dwarves were still asleep. Even as he passed Orcrist on the floor, he found himself realising that Bofur at least would have been awoken by the sound vibrating through the stone, and that he would have to do some damage control with his dwarves in case they thought he had been captured. Unconsciously and unthinking of the consequences, he scooped up Thorin's blade and strapped the sword, which was nearly as long as he was tall, across his back, tightening the straps as he marched swiftly from the room. Damage control first, and then he would need to find Tauriel to discover just what that signal meant.

He was doomed not to reach The Company that night, as in order to avoid the guards suddenly rushing through the halls, his steps took him passed the throne room, and he found himself drawn to peer into the open doors. There on his knees in front of a clearly shaken elf king, was a dazed looking Fíli. Cursing softly under his breath, Bilbo crept forward so he was standing inside the carved doors. Realising that he could only hear some of the conversation from his position, he looked around to find a place he could listen in and not be caught. As he glanced around, his eyes fell on the carved pillars, and he raised them to see the strong beams that ran between them, a good six foot or so from the actual ceiling. In the seconds it took to consciously make up his mind, his body was already moving, and he found climbing came easily to him. After all, the pillars themselves were little different to the trees he had climbed in his youth, before everything. Eyes firmly on the elven king, he made his steady way upwards, and soon found himself inching along the narrower than they looked beams, until he was directly above the elf and Fíli. Once in position, he crouched and listened intently to the conversation as his eyes diligently searched Fíli for any injuries.

Thranduil was incensed about something, and he had obviously found out who the blonde dwarf was, and had decided that getting answers from him would be easier than from Thorin. Bilbo narrowed his eyes as he realised that no matter how well he was hiding it, Fíli was scared, and that while there were no fresh marks on him, the elven king had a tenuous hold on his temper at that exact time. Fighting the urge to drop down and enfold Fíli in a massive hug, Bilbo steeled himself to listen and do nothing unless his friend's life was threatened.

"You, dwarf, are one of the sons of Dís." Thranduil was nearly hissing as he spoke, and Bilbo wondered just what had unbalanced him so that the glamour on his face was wavering under the emotion. The king didn't wait for a response and merely ploughed on, "No, do not deny it. I know this. How I did not see it I will never know. Adonnen Frerin, e. What I want to know is why you are all here, and why you have orcs chasing you."

Bilbo drew in a breath, heedless of the sharp sound it would create, and leant forward uncomfortably so he could view everything. Fíli's face was remarkably blank, and Bilbo just knew he was going to do something rather stupid.

"Vas leib remag unbaraki," the blonde dwarf remarked blandly. "Ohr nurv nai rem nos leib. Ohr nurv nai hold leib rasuh. Ohr bi be'el leib, valaz dekhel."

Bilbo groaned softly as he realised that while he might not understand the bland, yet spiteful words falling from Fíli's mouth, the elven king had managed to get the gist. Fíli would be telling him nothing voluntarily. While the fact he merely gestured for the guards to return the blonde dwarf to his cell saved him from immediate retaliation, the fact his glamour fell as soon as the trio had vacated the quarters, meant nothing good.

Bilbo had barely time to digest that the orcs had managed to track them and had dared attack the elven strong hold, before a flurry of movement at the door brought his attention back on the king. Weariness was visible in the hard eyes, and Bilbo wondered just how much of the citadel's defences were tied directly to Thranduil's elven gifts. He absentmindedly traced the rune lines carved into the beam under his feet as an elf pitched another guard clear across the room and entered in a whirl of anger. Bilbo was impressed when Thranduil wiped a tired hand over his face, transforming his visage, and stood to greet the obviously incensed elf. The elf was Tauriel herself, and Bilbo echoed the king's almost silent growl as he took in her unravelling braid, bruised cheek bone, and blood soaked tunic. While Bilbo was sure the elf below him hadn't missed the tremble of those delicate, but strong, fingers, he couldn't fault the king for getting down to business.

"Treno! Egor, e, man caron ah man carathon! Man nant?" snapped Thranduil.

Bilbo watched Tauriel's eyes as she drew herself up and shot an angry glare at the guard who had obviously tried to stop her and was now unconscious, before she replied. "The attackers are all dead, but Maglafaer is in the healing wing, and we have three dead ourselves, Aran nìn." When Thranduil waved a hand, she nodded, and expanded on her statement, "I was in the training area when the attack started, and by the time I reached the south-eastern tower, they had come over the walls, and Tiraith Sanya, Erulissë, and Bellethiel were already dead, with your son engaging with what we were assuming was the leader."

She rubbed her throat, and Bilbo saw the concern flair in the king's eyes as the red haired elf closed her eyes for a moment.

"You are to get that seen to when we are done, Sell thanëy." Thranduil's voice was steady, and Bilbo watched as Tauriel seemed to draw strength from his calm. Her shoulders straightened, and she dropped her hand, opening her eyes to regard the king with a clarity of gaze.

"I was ambushed, and it was only due to the actions of Lord Beriohtarion, that I survived. I owe he and his family a debt of gratitude." She blinked, and drew herself back, "Even as the foul creature dropped me, two score more had climbed the walls. They had no grappling hooks and few ropes, so I have sent two squads down to the base to see how they managed to scale our walls. With your leave, Aran nínI would say that we need to place ourselves on a pre-emptive war footing, Hîr nín."

Bilbo watched the cold mask finally crack. "Tauriel…"

Green eyes flew to lock with Thranduil's ice-grey ones. "Please, Hîr nín, I would have us all survive." Bilbo swallowed as she strode forward and grasped the king's hand, dropping to her knees. "Please, Aran nín . I would not see the same befall your house as befell mine. I would not see those I have come to love be destroyed by the hands of darkness."

Feeling like he was intruding, but unable to look away, Bilbo stared down as Thranduil sank to his knees in front of her and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Forgive me, young one, I have failed you. I have failed in the oath I gave my wife, and I have failed my sons."

Voice shaking, Tauriel was swift with her answer, "No, Aran nín! You have not failed me. You will never fail me, you took me in when I should have died. You have not failed your wife, you held on when others would have faded. Nor have you failed your son's, both are strong in their own right, and understand their duties. One to be king and one to be captain." She stumbled to her feet, and pulled the elven king up with her. "Do not doubt yourself, Aran nín. You will do what is right for your people."

Bilbo swallowed as Thranduil raised his head, and the tear tracks shone silver on one smooth cheek. In that instant, Bilbo knew beyond a doubt that Tauriel was one of the few left alive that would be able to reach the king in such away. Despite the tears, Thranduil's voice left no doubt that he was a king for his people, "Guards!"

In the few seconds that passed between his call and their response, the tears were wiped away, glamour replaced, and Tauriel standing tall. In the clamour that followed Bilbo stayed frozen to the rafters. If the citadel was to go onto war footing, then he had to get his dwarves out, and get them out soon.

%

Legolas called a halt for his group as night fell, maybe a quarter of a bell before they would be unable to see their hands in front of their faces. Glancing around, he noticed that Glanhelmion's limp was worse, and the auburn haired elf had a sheen of sweat on his fair brow. Meeting Daugion's blue eyes he directed the slender elf to help his brother get settled, and then turned to help the rest of his patrol set up camp.

Raina and Nithiel were to take first watch, being the two with the best hearing, and so the silver elf-maid and her brunette shield-sister clambered into a tree at either side of the camp.

Landion was handing out their personal rations of lembas while battling with a loose chocolate braid, and shrugged when he realised Legolas had noticed they had no further rations. 

Megildur was checking the elder Ion's ankle with a worried frown, strands of white hair gleaming in the dull light, and Tariel was setting up a perimeter for her fellows to keep watch in, her dark hair finally showing the wear and tear of their rush through the forest.

Half way through the night, Legolas bolted awake, eyes straining against the darkness, and hand groping blindly for the stone in the pouch at his neck. He settled slightly as the cool, rune bound stone fell into his hands, and tried to force down the residual panic he had felt at hearing his home's warning trumpets in his dreams. Temperamentally shoving a braid behind his ear, he pushed to his feet, and felt Nithiel land beside him. She confirmed that there had been a sharp sound on the night's winds, but it had merely been a warning sound, rather than that of a battle call. Unable to sleep, Legolas sent her to rest, and clambered into the tree himself. The branches surrounded him as he turned the dark rock in his fingers and traced the protective runes with his fingers. There were some he didn't recognise, and some he recognised as the same ones he had watched his father carve at key points around the citadel.

Ears alert, he allowed himself to think on happier times, even before Tauriel had joined his family. One day in particular came to mind, and he could see it so clearly in his mind. 

It had been a sunny day, and he had been dragged outside by his older brother to play in Mother's rose garden. The air was heady with their heavy fragrance, and Maglafaer's eyes were alight with mischief that he shared. Their mother was smiling at them, her golden-blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes that Legolas had inherited showed she could often be found in the sun and working in the earth. Legolas had launched himself at her with a battle cry that turned to shrieks of laughter as she easily flipped him and tickled him mercilessly. Maglafaer had joined the attack, and Legolas had laughed when his older brother had landed next to him on the soft grass, their mother's chime like laughter filling the air. It wasn't until Father's soft chuckles had joined it, that the siblings realised their father had seen the whole thing. Maglafaer had been old enough to feel embarrassment, and had sat up with cheeks flaming, but Legolas had been too young to care, and had rushed into his father's waiting arms to be swept up onto strong shoulders. He had been taken in to his father's workshop that day, and watched in awe as his father's long fingers carved runes into the tiny links of a chain that he had confided was to be his mother's birthday present.

A sound below him broke him from his trance, and even as he allowed himself to shift into a fighting stance on the tree limb he was perched on, he was wondering just when Father had become Thranduil. Completely alert now, he realised there was merely a single bell before dawn would arrive, and that the only sounds in the camp was the slight exhale of a sleeping elf. Concentrating, he could feel the warm presence of all eight of his elves, and relaxed, the worry in his chest receding to the point that he now only needed to check on Tauriel and Thranduil. His memory had left him feeling out of sorts, and he realised he actually wanted to rush into Thranduil's arms when he returned and receive a hug similar to those that had chased his nightmares away when he was young. Groaning, he rested his head on the trunk behind him and set about putting his public face on, before jumping lightly from the tree to awake his rangers as dawn started to turn the air a silvery grey, and he could finally see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> (Sindarin to English.)
> 
> Ernil – Prince.
> 
> Adonnen Frerin, e - Reincarnation of Frerin, indeed.
> 
> Treno! Egor, e, man caron ah man carathon! Man nant? - Give an account!
> 
> Aran nín – My king.
> 
> Hîr nín – My lord.
> 
> Tiraith – Guards.
> 
> Sell thanëy – My ward.
> 
> (Khudzul to English).
> 
> Vas leib remag unbaraki – so you say oathbreaker.
> 
> Ohr nurv nai rem nos leib – I need not speak with you.
> 
> Ohr nurv nai hold leib rasuh – I need not hold you high.
> 
> Ohr bi be'el leib, valaz dekhel – I be above you, cowardly elf.


	98. Little Bit of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to FanFiction Queen, without her help I could never handle the Sindarin.
> 
> My thanks to my beta without who you would have to put up with my horrendous spelling and grammar.

Chapter Ninety Eight – Little Bit of Love.

_In_ _Third Age 1980_ _, after centuries of greedy digging for_ _mithril_ _and other minerals,_ _which was urged onward by the demands of Men and Elves for Dwarvish products, especially those for the art of war,_ _the Dwarves woke a_ _Balrog_ _that was sleeping in the deeps of the Misty Mountains since the First Age. The Dwarves fled Khazad-dûm, which from then on was called_ _Moria_ _, which means "Black pit"_ _in Sindarin._ _Most of Durin's folk left for the_ _Grey Mountains_ _in the North, while some followed the new king,_ _Thráin I_ _, who briefly went to_ _Erebor_ _in_ _T.A._ _1999_ _. For more than 300_ _years, the_ _Dwarves of the Grey Mountains_ _prospered until the Dragons in the far North started to gain strength. Some fled to the_ _Iron Hills_ _, while most followed the new king_ _Thrór_ _to Erebor to start a new_ _Kingdom under the Mountain_ _. There, they prospered for over 200_ _years, until_ _the dragon_ _Smaug_ _descended in_ _T.A._ _2770_ _. The King and his company went in exile South, while most of the survivors went to the Iron Hills. Durin's folk settled in_ _Dunland_ _, and in_ _T.A._ _2790,_ _King_ _Thrór travelled North to Moria where his son_ _Thráin II_ _(who had received the Last of the Seven Rings from his father before this battle) summoned all the Houses of Dwarves to war. Thus began the_ _War of Dwarves and Orcs_ _, in which the dwarves destroyed all the goblin and orc strongholds in the_ _Misty_ _Mountains,_ _culminating in_ _the great_ _Battle of_ _Nanduhirion,_ _where_ _all the dwarven clans united. The orc hosts issuing from Moria were strong and relentless until the arrival of fresh_ _dwarves of the Iron Hills_ _and a young descendent of Durin taking up arms to lead his_ _people_ _. The Battle ended with the victory of dwarves, but at great cost, the death of their king, the assumed death of Thráin_ _II, and_ _the destruction of over half of the dwarves who had decided to fight. Due to this biting_ _loss, the_ _clans were unwilling to repopulate Moria, and so followed_ _Thorin II_ _to the_ _ruins_ _of Belegost and made a home in Ered Luin._

%

Bilbo barely escaped the throne room without being caught, and even then it took all of his natural skill, years of training, and a very large portion of good luck. Rubbing his elbow where he had banged it against the doorjamb, he made a mental note that his good luck seemed to be running out again, and that the time frame for getting out of the citadel had just shrunk dramatically. With Maglafaer in the healer's wing, the loss of Orcrist would not be noticed, but once things began to calm in the citadel, Thranduil would be wasting no time in getting answers out of the dwarves, using whatever methods he could think of. Bilbo winced as he realised he didn't blame the elven king in the slightest, if he was in that position, his people would also come first.

As he avoided yet another group of running elves, realisation slammed into him, and he stopped short. If all the guards were dealing with a threat up here and at the walls, the lower levels, such as the kitchen and the dungeons, would be lightly guarded. Mind made up, Bilbo swerved down a corridor he knew would take him to the area his dwarves' gear had been stored. While he couldn't carry everything, he could get the main things. He had to avoid two other patrols as he went, but the noise and bustle dropped off as he reached the service quarters. Avoiding the brightly lit kitchens, he risked a glance in the guard station and grinned widely as he realised that it was empty, with the keys to the storage room actually in his reach, as were the keys for the cells. He nodded decisively, that would save his lock picks from a great deal of wear and tear. A shadow of fear ran through him, and he shivered, before shaking himself and quickly grabbing the keys and rushing for the storage room.

The door posed a challenge to open, but he managed to haul himself up onto a carved section of wall to reach the lock, and sighed in relief as it opened inwards. Once inside, he made a quick inventory. Thorin's key was lying on a low shelf, as was Glóin's locket, so both went on a chain he found lying on another shelf and was dropped over his head as he snatched up two of Nori's blades. Ori's sling shot, two of Fíli's throwing axes, and Óin's hearing trumpet were tucked into his belt. He grabbed a bow for Kíli, snarling at the sight of the damaged dwarven one, along with the archer's own arrows and quiver, strapping them alongside Orcrist. Bofur's hat was perched quite jauntily on a mop handle, so he plonked it on his head as he glanced around the room, snarling as he realised he couldn't see any other weapons. Making sure everything was secure, he backed slowly from the room, carefully closing the door behind him. As he walked, his mind went over the escape plan he had formed, and he prayed it would work.

He reached the trio of Nori, Kíli, and Fíli first, and it took him a few seconds to realise he would have to remove the ring. He shrugged as he pocketed the thrice-cursed bit of gold and stepped into the light. Apparently, Kíli had heard the horn, and it had taken both Nori and Fíli's combined efforts to get him to calm down, and they had only just understood what he had panicked about. Bilbo raised a brow as he realised Nori had the lock-picks out and was attempting to open the doors. When none of the three noticed him, he sighed huffily, and watched as they froze. Kíli's sigh of relief made him feel a little guilty, but he shook his head as he took in Fíli's expression. Deciding there would be time to tease the blonde dwarf later, he jingled the keys, and Nori sagged against the elvish bars as tension eased.

"Tell me you have a plan!" Kíli's voice was desperate.

"Aye," Bilbo couldn't help but roll his eyes as he replied, carefully opening each of the doors. "Do not hug me, we have little time." He quickly passed the dwarves what he had managed to find, and winced at the sad look on Kíli's face. "We need to go and release the others, try and stay close, and don't make too much noise."

The quartet managed to make it to Dori, Óin, and Ori with no incident, and Bilbo smiled as the dwarves all exclaimed at each other. The cells were quickly opened, and a sense of urgency set into Bilbo's chest as he hurried them onwards. "Ori here," he hissed as they walked quickly, but quietly, through the halls. The sling shot was handed off, and a tap on Óin's shoulder allowed the healer to retrieve his hearing aid.

"I know you couldn't have carried everything, Scribe," Ori whispered, "But there seems to be less weapons than Company members."

"I know," Bilbo didn't mean to be short with his friend, but his nerves were becoming more strained the longer it took them. "This was all I could find, damn edhellen inc. Now shush."

Dwalin and Bifur were next to be released, and this time, Bilbo didn't slow down, merely threw the keys to Nori, pointing at the corridor and the mark he had left. The thief nodded, and Bilbo left with five dwarves trailing after him. Dori had started to mutter darkly, and Ori was pouting slightly, but they didn't argue, merely trusting that their hobbit friend had reason for his haste. They reached Glóin, Bofur, and Balin quickly, and Bilbo used the second key he was carrying to open their cells. Footsteps told him the three trailing dwarrows would soon be with them, so he passed Glóin his locket, allowing himself a smile as the dwarf muttered soft prayers to Mahal. Bofur's hat was snatched from his head by the dwarf in question, who had been swept into a large hug by Dori. Bilbo eyed the normally proper dwarf and decided against arguing, they could walk like that. With only Bombur and Thorin left to release, he started to walk again, trusting the Company to keep up with his hurried steps.

When they reached Bombur's cell, Bilbo left Nori to open the door of his friend's cell, and ignoring the soft calls that followed him, rushed down the corridor to where Thorin was kept. His dwarf stood in surprise as he realised Bilbo was rushing towards him, and Bilbo found himself babbling. "Need to leave now, no time. Citadel under attack by orcs, they found us. Thranduil not happy. Leaving now."

Thorin wasted no time, and when the cell was opened, hauled his hobbit into a bone crushing hug, crashing their mouths together. Bilbo's fingers curled in his hair, and he locked his legs around Thorin's waist, savouring being together again. Thorin whined as Bilbo pulled away from the kiss.

"Thorin." Well, that was better, his hobbit sounded breathless. "We need to leave now." Right, then he needed boots.

Bilbo watched in bemused silence as he was lowered to the floor and Thorin walked back into his cell. Bemusement turned into anxiety as he watched the dwarven king pull on his boots. Deciding to make this escape move faster, Bilbo grabbed the dwarf's large hand as soon as he was free of the cell. "Here," he snapped, unstrapping Orcrist and pushing it into Thorin's hand as they walked, "I told you we had no time."

Bombur, once free of his cell, had pulled his brother and cousin into a massive hug, and since they had wrapped themselves around their One's, simply included the two other dwarves in the hugs. Ori was for once wrapped in Dwalin's arms, a hand touching the shoulders of both of his brothers. Fíli and Kíli were attached firmly to Balin, holding on desperately to Dwalin's belt, with Óin and Glóin resting an arm around the princes' shoulders. Bilbo blinked as he exited the door with Thorin, and repressing a sigh, waved Thorin forward even as the two princes physically launched themselves at their uncle. Taking a deep breath, Bilbo steeled himself to separate the massive hug pile and get his dwarves to safety. As he opened his mouth, Ori finally freed himself from Dwalin, and pulled him into a hug that was all flailing limbs and thankful tears.

Bilbo muffled a sob in Ori's shoulder, and breathed in the scent of ink and parchment to calm himself. Suddenly there was warmth at his back, and strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. As if Thorin's movement had been the catalyst, Bilbo found himself surrounded by the warm, whole, and very much alive bodies of his friends, of his dwarves, of the thirteen males he had come to call family. Pushing down the slither of anxiety that still lingered, he relaxed into their hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Reviews are always welcome ;P.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> (Sindarin to English)
> 
> Edhellen inc – Elvish notions


	99. Stand the Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Small amount of fluff.   
>  : Injury-non graphic. 
> 
> Song for the day, Bon Jovi ‘You Give Love a Bad Name.’
> 
> Quote of the day: “It's not about having the perfect relationship. It's about finding someone who matches you and will go through everything without giving up.”
> 
> My thanks to Musume_no_Suoh, who kindly agreed to be my beta, without her, you would have deal with my horrendous spelling and grammar.
> 
> My thanks to FanFiction Queen, without her help, I could never handle the Sindarin.

Chapter Ninety Nine – Stand in the Storm.

Now Thorin II, for all his faults, was a dwarf built very much in the vein of Durin I, and the love he felt for his people caused him much heartache in their suffering as they established a settlement in Ered Luin. The rock there had been mined almost bare in the First Age, while many of the wondrous carvings and lesser mines had been flooded at the end of the same. So he turned to blacksmithing and menial work in the villages of Men to provide the gold his kith and kin needed to survive. In time, the entire Line of Durin residing in Ered Luin worked for a living, hands that should have created great beauty, instead toiled to make ends meet. The years were hard and the winters long, biting and cold, yet always Thorin kept the thought of building his people a home close to his heart, and taught his diligence and dream to his two young heirs.

%

Legolas felt a thrill of dread creep down his spine, and so he pushed his rangers harder than ever to reach home. Glanhelmion was pale and drawn, but he had nearly lost his legendary calm when Legolas had suggested they stop and rest, the shadows in grey eyes echoing his own feelings. Glanhelmion was the sole reason Legolas was pushing as hard as he was to reach home. While the other elf was not a seer as such, his ind never steered them wrong, if he was feeling the pull as much as one born to the blood of the Othrond Eryngalen, then something was wrong. The darkness that plagued their home ebbed and flowed on a normal day, but with the cresting of the dawn this day, it had sickened the very air until it hung heavy around them. Sweat crept down Legolas’ back as he reached the edges of the outer curtain wall of the citadel.

Forcing down the instincts screaming at him to run, he held up a hand to signal a stop, and crouched to survey the cleared patch before the outer gate and portcullis. The air was clearer here, but a subtle smell told him they were not alone, and the walls themselves were being watched. His keen eyes spotted guards posted on the barbican towers, and he slipped his broach free to flash the signal to let them know he and his group were friendly. The response came, but with a warning of care, and so Legolas waited until he heard the drawbridge being slid into place before he waved Raina, Tariel, and Landion forward to the gate while he and Megildur kept guard. When the three reached the gate and Landion had turned, arrow notched at his bow, Legolas waved Daugion, Glanhelmion, Arthion, and Nithiel forward. Their process was naturally slower, and Legolas watched the shrub land around them carefully as the quartet made their careful way across the paved ground. He only relaxed when he received a nod from the sisters at the gate, and sent Megildur across the sunlit patch, the healer would be needed in the healer’s quarters if his instincts had been right. Satisfied his patrol were safe and Landion would have his back, Legolas shouldered his bow and darted across the clearing, pulling the brunette elf through the gate after him and signalling for the guards to lower the first gate and portcullis as he did so.

Glanhelmion was a ghastly colour by now, and making a snap decision, Legolas hailed the two guards who had rushed across the drawbridge to meet them. Megildur by their side, the two hauled an unresisting Glanhelmion into their arms and rushed him to the healing wing. Breathing deeply and hoping they could find what was wrong with one of his rangers, Legolas signalled for the remaining members of their patrol to cross through the second gate. Puzzled as to how a sprained ankle could have had such an effect on his tirn hadron, Legolas barely registered the drawbridge sliding back to uncover the moat, and he nodded his head in greeting as he crossed through the second gate into the barbican. As the bronze covered solid oak gate shut behind him and the beam slid into place, he was already striding across the paved courtyard of the barbican, heading to the third gate and fixed bridge. His patrol flanked him, and he outlined his plan as they walked. The third gate, iron forged in dragon fire over tiger wood, shut silently behind them, and the guards slid the heavy bolts home as the group walked swiftly through the rapidly opened portcullis and the fourth gate set into the curtain wall of the ground of the citadel. Without breaking stride, Landion, Arthion, and Daugion peeled off to the guard tower, bows already drawn and arrows notched. Tariel and Raina left Legolas with a nod as they reached the reinforced doors of the citadel itself and headed straight to the barracks to lend what aid they could. Nithiel squeezed his hand and rushed to the Communications Master, she had letters to send for her Hirmaethor.

Legolas, head held high, pulled all the dignity he could muster to himself, and strode through the halls alone. He slammed open the doors of the grand chambers where his father was to normally be found. Tauriel was there, and he met her nod with one of his own as he stepped formally in front of Thranduil. “Aran Nín!” He bowed his head. “I have a report, and it is not good.”

Thranduil half rose from where he was poring over parchment, and Legolas flinched internally as he recognised his father’s glamour slipping. Before the king could speak, Legolas rounded on the guards, “Out! Now!” he snapped.

Unused to seeing their prince so obviously angry, they filed out obediently, and Legolas closed the doors behind them decisively. “Drop it!” He turned cool eyes on Thranduil. “Drop the damn glamour, Ada!” He knelt by Thranduil’s chair, hands grasping at the cool silk sleeve as he pulled the king to sit. “Please.”

Worry for his son coursed through his veins, and for once Thranduil did as he was asked. Tauriel’s hands were on Legolas’ shoulders even as identical eyes met in a silent battle of wills. Thranduil gave in first for once. “What has happened, Lass Nín?”

Legolas closed his eyes as he remembered the darkness he had felt, the finger of dread that had followed them on the march home. “Adar, there…Dol Guldur.” He took a deep breath, and felt Tauriel squeeze his shoulders lightly. “The darkness there is much greater than we ever thought. There was a light struggling against it, a soul of good, valiantly fighting. Fighting, and loosing, Adar. I fear I may not be in time to get a warning off to those whose aid we will need. I fear we may be too late all together. That light was losing, Ada!”

Thranduil felt his son’s hands shake where they grasped his sleeve, and wrapped his own, often too cold, fingers around the pale digits, shock stealing his words as he realised his son was colder than he. Before he could gather his thoughts, Legolas was speaking again.

“Glanhelmion was injured. We at first thought it was a sprained ankle, Megildur even checked him when we stopped the first night. By the time we reached Othronn Calen Eryn, he was almost grey, and he was sweating. I know of no sprain that would do such a thing. Adar, Glanhelmion felt something also. He is the reason I kept pushing when I knew one of my hadron was injured. You know of his reputation. Something has happened, something is going to happen!”

Tauriel took a deep breath, and Thranduil knew he had to speak. “We were attacked, Ion Nín, we lost Tiraith Sanya, Erulissë, and Bellethiel, even as the horn sounded. Your brother was engaged with what appeared to be the leader, when Hiramath Tauriel arrived. We succeeded in repelling the invaders, orc scum, but the cost was high. Many are in the healing wing. Your brother is one, Tauriel should also be there, but she refuses to leave my side.” Thranduil sighed, allowing himself to rest against the chair he was sitting in. “Stubborn girl, but a blessing all the same. My glamour is fading because I am tied to the defense of the citadel with all the rune work I have done within its walls over my time. You have seen me work, Lass Nín, you know what the runes I have carved take to power. I am but one elf, and our people’s time is coming to an end, our power flows as the tides of the very waters that will carry us from these shores, but while I have breath left in my body, the dúath will gain no foot hold within this citadel. I may have failed the realm, but I will not fail my people again.”

Legolas nodded, “The loss of the Calen Eryn was not thy sole blame, Ada. Many can take that burden, but not you. I sent Nithiel to send a messenger to Hîr Elrond, Rhîn Galadriel, and Ithron Saruman. I hope I have not done wrong.”

Thranduil sighed, the last thing he wanted was any of those busy bodies in his kingdom, he might care for Radagast and Mithrandir, but those three drove him mad. Common sense told him they were who he needed though, and so he nodded reluctantly. “You did the right thing. The Hûd Fain need to know what lurks in Dol Guldur, especially if there has been a soul with such a strong light power as you sensed lost there. That soul deserves to be honoured.”

Legolas nodded, and with the help of Tauriel, pushed to his feet. “My hadron have gone to lend what aid they could, we heard the horn, and after I have checked on our dwarrow guests, I will join in the defense of the citadel. May I take Tauriel with me?”

Thranduil groaned as his forced his glamour into place while rising, “Yes, go, also visit your brother, before returning to me.” He waited until his youngest son was almost at the doors, taking in how he and Tauriel leant almost imperceptibly in to one another, “Oh, and Legolas. I am glad you are safe.”

Legolas smiled, and stepped rapidly back to his side. Thranduil raised an eyebrow, and was surprised when long arms wrapped around him in a gentle hug. Memories of carrying Legolas around as an elfling flooded his mind, and he buried his nose in his son’s golden hair, inhaling the scent of the Eryngalen that still lingered in his son’s aura.

The smile stayed on both their faces even after they parted and despite the threat facing their people. After all, history and family will always prevail over the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Reviews are always welcome ;P.  
> Translation:  
> (Sindarin to English)  
> Ind – judgement/ instincts.  
> Othrond Eryngalen – Greenwood Fortress.  
> Tirn Hadron– Watcher soldier.  
> Hirmaethor – Commanding Warrior.  
> Aran Nín – My King.  
> Ada – daddy.  
> Lass Nín – my leaf.  
> Hadron – warrior.  
> Ion Nín – my son.  
> Hiramath – shield master.  
> Dúath – dark.  
> Eryngalen– green wood.  
> Hîr Elrond – Lord Elrond.  
> Rhîn Galadriel – Lady Galadriel.  
> Ithron Saruman – Wizard Saruman.


	100. Chapter 100 - The Cold, Hard Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Summary: _  
> Bilbo has joined The Company of Thorin Oakenshield to help the group of thirteen dwarrow reclaim Erebor from Smaug. They have fought trolls, goblins, orcs, and wargs together, and along the way become a close knit group. Having travelled through Rivendale, The Misty Mountains, and stayed a short while with Beorn, the group was left by Gandalf at the edges of Mirkwood. Within the forest boundaries, they found themselves lost and slowly starving, until they were captured by the wood elves who dwelt there. The dwarrow ended up locked in Thranduîl’s dungeons under the care of Tauriel, the Sylvan elf, until happenstance and sheer dumb luck conspired to give them an opportunity to escape. Bilbo finally managed to reunite the group, and even claim back some of their taken property. Legolas and Tauriel have travelled to the fortress walls to repel invades, while Thranduîl is finally starting to see sense.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I am so deeply sorry it has taken me such a long time to take up the reigns of this story again. This time I aim to actually finish it, although it may be slow going.
> 
> I have reached 100 chapters with this behemoth, good heavens I’m not sure I can believe it. I would like to thank you all for staying with me so far and all the wonderful support and reviews you have given me. You all do me great honour and I give you all the blessings I can gather. Brightest blessings to you all, and my deepest gratitude.
> 
> My thanks to Musume_no_Suoh , who kindly agreed to be my beta, without her, you would have deal with my horrendous spelling and grammar.
> 
> My thanks to FanFiction Queen, without her help I could never handle the Sindarin.

Chapter One Hundred – The Cold, Hard Truth.

_So it was that the line of Durin and those of the dwarven clans who chose to support them became wary and weary of strangers. It was as Thorin clung desperately to the last dregs of hope that he could create this home for his people, that a stranger, a wandering wizard dressed entirely in grey, confronted him in a dingy inn one thundery evening. The King in Exile couldn’t know it, but at that moment, things were set into motion that could change the course of history. Filled with renewed vigour, Thorin finished his contracted jobs and returned to Ered Luin to cajole his most trusted advisors into creating a sortie to reclaim Erebor. The idea had barely left the ground when his distant cousin Gloin offered to finance the whole thing, and his brother Oin declared they couldn’t go without a healer, and that healer would be him. Thorin could only stand and watch as he gained the support of twelve very different dwarves. ___

__%_ _

__While the Company of Thorin Oakenshield were braving the horrors of the once great realm of Taur-e-Ndaedelos and the doubtful hospitality of Thranduîl, King of the wood elves, Gandalf had stayed true to his promise to the White council._ _

__%_ _

__As he leant heavily on his twisted staff and gazed at the bitter scrubland that surrounded him, the grey wizard was wondering if he may have fared better by ignoring his promise to the Council of Elders and stayed by the side of the dwarves and single hobbit he had previously been travelling with. The air was cold around him as he headed deep into ice-fog shrouded mountains, their scree sloped feet merely steps away from him. Taking a much needed steadying breath, Gandalf sent a prayer to the Valar of merciful natures that his fellow wizard had heard his message and would be there to offer his support. Radagast might be scatty at times, but the brown wizard was a faithful friend and often a great comfort. Squaring his shoulders, Gandalf stomped forward with ill grace and a sinking feeling dwelling in his stomach._ _

__As he ploughed forwards, the land around him became more foreboding, and his heart sank further as he reached his destination. Few now knew this place ever existed, and his hope had been that it had remained undisturbed, despite the evidence he had seen with his own eyes to the contrary. He eyed the imposing granite walls that rose to either side of the narrow pass, and swallowed around his suddenly dry tongue. His duty was to defend Arda from evil, but at this point in time, he would give almost anything to be a simple old man with his pipe and a cup of tea. The age of his mortal body was telling, and he felt his knees creak as his paced slowly to where he knew the crudely carved stairs would be._ _

__The words carved into the base of this wretched mockery of pigeon stairs did little to ease his discomfort, and he found himself placing the rune bound crystal to his staff before even attempting to ascend them. It was well he did, as the going was treacherous, and he found himself clinging to sheer walls as steps crumbled beneath his feet, allowing him to gaze at the grey nothingness that had formed beneath him. Hands bleeding and nails torn, he steeled himself for the final stretch, hoping beyond hope that the twisted gateway he could see was a figment of his own exhausted mind._ _

__His last effort nearly cost him his extended life as a step simply ceased to exist beneath his feet. It was simple chance that allowed him to throw himself forward and grip desperately at the last slab of rock before him. Staff clattering without a thought for his need of it, he scrabbled desperately to haul himself up, battered hands grasping at twisted and torn iron work as shaky knees refused to support his weight. Heart beating uncomfortably and breathing laboured, he stooped to snatch up the precious bit of wood and crystal he had so carelessly tossed to one side. Feeling more stable with it in his grasp, he turned and nearly wailed aloud in his despair._ _

__The first gate, the first true level of protection, was twisted and warped, as if something had burst from within it. Metal so imbued with all the powers Maiar, elves, and dwarves could wield, had been broken apart, as if it was worth no more than a single leaf. Countless runes of containment and suppression seemingly worthless._ _

__Steeling himself, he found the darkness nearly cost him dearly yet again. The stone beneath his feet was slick with years of slime and ice-frosts, and so with his weakened knees, the downward slope tried to send him plummeting to his end. A chance grab at a tiny slip of worn rock and jamming the base of his staff against a lip on the very edge only just prevented this, and in the back of his mind, he swore that he was getting too old for all of this. Pressing back against age shined rock and panting in terror, he managed to summon enough of his power to ignite a glow from his staff. He eyed the next slope with resignation, cursing the slabs seemingly suspended from the wall in every tongue he could think of. The lower slopes had already fallen away, and even to his untrained eye, the remaining one was cracked and unstable._ _

__His eyes then fell upon the second gate, the second to the last layer of protection this place offered the world, and he shut them in pain and sorrow. It too was mangled beyond recognition, all the powers wrought into its creation for naught. Knowing he had to check the tombs themselves, he edged slowly down the sloping slabs, pressed as tight as he could get against the wall. Shards fell from the slabs as he went and his feet slipped, but he barely noticed, his whole attention focused on the twisted gateway._ _

__The light from his staff showed him one of his greatest horrors, the tomb cracked, and the lid destroyed. A slip of cloth hung mockingly from a hole, and as he leant to check for clues, something burst forth and flew at him, screeching loudly. Heart almost stopping, staff and magic ready, with one hand on the hilt of Glamdring, he spun. Only to come face to face with his fellow Istari._ _

__“Oh, it’s you,” Gandalf found himself gasping in relief as Radagast looked at him with a worried expression._ _

__“Why am I here, Gandalf?” the brown wizard asked appalled, allowing his three companions to take shelter under his battered hat._ _

__Gandalf found himself calming at the sight of the brown wizard, yet his heart felt heavier than ever, “Trust me, Radagast,” he found himself saying, “I would not have called you here without good reason.”_ _

__The light from Radagast’s staff pulsed brighter for a second as the three finches with him shrilled in terror. Worried brown eyes peered up at him as his friend replaced his hat, “This is not…” the brown wizard pondered a moment, “This is not a nice place to meet.”_ _

__“No, it is not.”_ _

__Maybe it was the way his eyes narrowed, but Radagast seemed to suddenly be animated, “These are dark spells,” he declared, rapidly leaving the tomb, “Old and full of hate, who’s buried here?”_ _

__Gandalf found himself following. “If he had a name it is long forgotten, he was a King of Men once though.” Seeing recognition in his friend’s eyes, he cursed himself for what he was about to say next, “One of Nine.” Finally, he held his staff high, and allowed light to fall down into the dark pit. Eight more tombs, gateways all torn apart, were revealed._ _

__Sudden urgency rushed upon him, and Gandalf found himself hurriedly leaving the forgotten tombs. Radagast managed to keep pace, seemingly turning things over in his mind. Torn, Gandalf knew he needed to explain more to his friend, and yet was horrified at just what he had sent his thirteen dwarves and single hobbit into._ _

__“Why now, Gandalf? I don’t understand.” It was the stress on the word ‘now’ that finally made him pause._ _

__Slowing his walk he answered, “The Ring Wraiths have been summoned to Dol Guldor.”_ _

__Radagast was not so sure, “But it can’t be the Necromancer! A human sorcerer could not summon such evil.”_ _

__“Who is to say it is human, the Nine answered to One, and One alone. We’ve been blind, Radagast, the old enemy has returned.” At Radagast’s drawn breath, he forced himself to stop. Peering out into the mists, he explained of Azog the Defiler, how the orc was no ordinary hunter, how he commanded legions. “The enemy is preparing for war.” Urgency filled him again, “It will begin in the East, his mind is set upon that mountain.”_ _

__

__He found himself having to cave to his friend’s reasoning, and yet it was with horror that he abandoned those he had set on their quest to discover what he could. As they travelled, swift and full of horror to Dol Guldur, Radagast attempted to make things right, but it was with a heavy heart that Gandalf stepped forward._ _

__The ruins looked empty, and yet he could sense the menace on the air, he knew his old friend’s words of warning for the rest of Ardar were true, and yet he truly feared. He was no match for the old enemy, some days he doubted he was a match for the sheer number of Orc and Warg he was sure to face._ _

__Swiftly, he turned to his friend, “Radagast, I need you to carry a message to the lady Galadriel. Tell her we must force his hand.”_ _

__“What do you mean?”_ _

__Praying his fellow Istari would be less stubborn than dwarves, he placed a damaged hand on the brown wizard’s shoulder. “I am going in alone, on no account come after me.” He would spare one of his friends the horror to come. As the suddenly old looking Maiar turned to leave, Gandalf remembered Bilbo’s stunts, “Do I have your word?”_ _

__A small huff sounded behind him, with a distracted “yes, yes.”_ _

__Satisfied, Gandalf drew his shoulders back, straightened his scarf, and stepped forward, only to nearly jump clean off the narrow bridge when a voice sounded behind him._ _

__“Wait Gandalf! What if it is a trap?” Radagast had returned, and Gandalf felt a surge of affection for his friend, alongside a pinch of annoyance._ _

__He half turned, planting his staff and hoping he radiated confidence, “Turn around, and do not come back.” He waited until he heard his fellow mage shuffle away, and found himself whispering to himself, “It is undoubtedly a trap.”_ _

__Alone, and with the dawning realisation he stood little chance, Gandalf drew his sword and strode forwards into to the ruined fortress. His surroundings disgusted him and simultaneously chilled him to the bone; he had to force himself not to stare at the macabre effects that still lingered despite the spell of concealment he could sense._ _

__It took him three tries, and almost drained his power to finally shatter the concealment. Even as the spell cracked, he found himself under attack by no less an orc than Azog the Defiler himself. Only many ages of practice and luck prevented it ending in that instant, and it was only be digging deeply into his reserves that he managed to escape the orc pack. Several he managed to kill, and yet even as he ran desperately for an escape, he could feel the darkness growing, swelling from the very stones he ran upon. As he was forced to a stop and in desperation blocked a wave of darkness, he knew he would not be returning to his travelling companions. As he fought desperately with every ounce of physical, mental, and magical power at his command he wished fervently that Radagast had gotten away, and prayed that Thorin succeeded on his quest. As the darkness overwhelmed him, and horror and pain rushed up to greet him, he hoped his sacrifice would be enough to stem the tide._ _

__%_ _

__Legolas found to his horror that Maglafaer was actually unconscious, his hair shaved close to his head to treat what looked to be a mortal wound. If it were not for their heritage, his brother would be dead, and his father left bereft yet again. Forcing Tauriel to visit with a worn looking healer, Legolas paid his respects to the dead and knelt by his brother’s bed. He had duties to fulfil, but he needed a moment to convince himself the elder still lived. Swallowing against the almost painful lump in his throat, he rested his head on the coverlets for one long moment._ _

__A gentle hand on his shoulder reminded him of his duties, and it was as he turned to its owner that the horn sounded through the fortress, only this time he knew why it called. Tauriel’s eyes showed her to be battle weary, but she followed him without a word, both heading to where they were called. Pandemonium reigned as they stepped onto the battlements, and as Legolas took in the scene before him, his blood felt chilled once again. Grasping at the pouch at his neck, he once again called on strength he didn’t know he possessed, and white knives in hands, jumped into the fray._ _

__Tauriel cursed under her breath as her battle-brother rushed head first into the heaving mass of orcs. Desperation warred within her heart as she followed him. Anger suddenly raged in her breast as she slit the throat of one who would take him from her. Suddenly they were standing shoulder to shoulder, her black blades drinking in the sun as his white shone as he fought. They pressed forward, driving the orcs back to the walls as more of guard joined them. The filth had nowhere to go, they would either die on the elven blades or dash themselves to pieces attempting to go back down the walls._ _

__The injured elves were being taken from the battle, even as a cold wind began to blow, and Tauriel uttered a prayer of thanks that not one immortal life had been lost in this attack. Flashes of blades from a distance away reassured her that the guard had been doubled on their outer walls._ _

__As the last orc fell shrieking to her blades, she saw Legolas sway slightly, and reversing the knife in her left hand, managed to steady him. Both were breathing hard, and knew they would have to find rest soon, or risk the loss of their reactions and dulling of their skills. The Captain of the house guard nodded them clear, and she slipped under Legolas’ arm to support him as they both sheathed blades and made their way into the dimly lit halls._ _

__“I have to send a letter.”_ _

__At first she thought her friend had taken a knock to the head, but then remembered the words he had shared with their king but a few bells ago._ _

__“Send one then, I am not stopping you. I have duties to see to myself.” She smirked tiredly as the rangy blonde using her as a support grumbled as he righted himself. “Try and get some rest after, meldir nìn. I will check in on your father, brother, and upon Glanhelmion before I join you.” She sighed as he went to protest. “Go, Legolas. I will bring water and food to your quarters shortly. Go do what needs to be done.” Pressing a gentle kiss to his brow, she darted off to check on those she had mentioned._ _

__Thranduil was distracted when she entered the throne room. His glamour was dropped completely, and his hands glowed softly where they rested upon a carved crystal. She could feel the power around him, and so loathed to disturb him, called upon the door guards to make sure he had food and water brought to him when he was finished, and not before. Striding away and making a mental note to check on the male who had become a father figure to her, she headed to the healers wing._ _

__It was organized chaos, and she swallowed against her painful throat as she slipped through the busy healers. Glanhelmion was sleeping deeply when she arrived, and she took worried note of his still pale complexion. For a golden skinned elf, he appeared nearly grey, and she worried over him sleeping with his eyes closed. She painstakingly reviewed the Sindarin notes by his bed, taking the time to translate the healer’s script. He was affected by whatever darkness had been present at Dol Guldur, the evil there had tried to dim his light, but the healers were treating him with Athelas, and were confident he would be well._ _

__Magalfaer was her last port of call, and she swallowed as she once again gazed at the downed elf. She found her normal dislike of the elf buried under concern at his injuries. The healers had done well, and he had been lucky to still have his head attached, but to see the normally sneering elf so still and blank was disconcerting. No healers hovered over him though, so she took comfort in that fact and swallowing, pressed his fingers gently before leaving the healers’ wing._ _

__She detoured to the kitchen and managed to grab some hard bread, a wine skin, and cheese before heading to Legolas’ quarters. At the top of the dungeon stairs she paused, and was reassured by the nod from the guards on duty. Reasoning the feeling of disquiet she felt was an aftermath of the attacks, she finally made it to the prince’s quarters. Not bothering to knock, she headed straight into his rooms, and choked back a laugh at the sight of the blonde elf lying face first on his bed, boots still on and hugging a pillow._ _

__

__Sighing softly as she realised he was asleep, she placed the wine, bread, and cheese down before easing his boots off and draping an embroidered silk over him. Halving the food and setting it to one side, she dropped heavily into a chair and swallowed her own portion, before downing half of the wine skin. She felt heavy and old, yet even as she slumped against the back of the chair her thoughts wouldn’t let her sleep, and it was with a muted yelp she jumped to her feet._ _

__

__Distractedly, she scribbled Legolas a note on spare scrap of parchment he always seemed to have lying around and darted from the room. Her exhaustion scattered like dry leaves in a storm as she raced through the corridors. The keys to the cells had been missing, but very little of the dwarves’ belongings were gone from the open store room. A room that should have been closed and locked. Either her dwarves were in danger from the elves around her, or they had made their escape and would be in danger outside the citadel walls._ _

__%_ _

__It had taken Bilbo longer than he thought to free the dwarves, and he enjoyed finally being in their presence freely once more too much to hurry, and so had relaxed into their arms, despite the very real danger of being caught. It was the second horn that startled him from a very large group hug, and he froze for several long seconds. He then began to push dwarves from him, patting Ori and Kíli gently as he passed Thorin the Key to the Mountain and tried to off load the bow and quiver to Kíli, while at the same time unstrapping Orcrist from his person._ _

__Catching on once more to his rush, the dwarves started to walk, buckling and tightening straps as they went. Not one dared complain that they were being led downwards rather than up and out. No-one was stupid enough to want to face either the orcs or the battle ready elves that waited for them surface side. Ori stuck close to Bilbo, as did Nori and Thorin. The going was slow, and at times they had to stop completely, cramming into darkened doorways, as they heard the sound of running feet. Eventually though, shoulders loosened as they heard Bilbo let loose a sigh of relief._ _

__

__Bilbo himself swallowed as he debated how to sell his plans to his very stubborn dwarrows. However he was going to do it, he would have to do so soon, and make it convincing. They had no time before someone noticed they were missing._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please feel free to leave a review.
> 
> Translation:  
> Taur-e-Ndaedelos-the Great Greenwood.  
> meldir nìn – my friend.


	101. Believe in me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for keeping you waiting for so long. I will endeavour to do better in the future. I hope this chapter has been worth the wait.   
> This chapter is currently un-beta read. All mistakes are mine.   
> This chapter is dedicated to Shruiken87 as a birthday present. Happy birthday my dear, and thank you for still following me.

Chapter 101 – Believe in me. 

_The dwarves of The Company of Thorin Oakenshield had mocked at the idea of a hobbit joining them on their quest. Even those who knew of the determination and bravery of the small race had doubted. The appearance of a one Bilbo Baggins had shaken any misconceptions to the core, his behaviour had baffled, infuriated and captivated them all. The youngest clung to him from the beginning and soon the group of misfits, strangers and distant relatives became a close-knit group. Became a family that would fight and die for each other, who would kill for each other. Because of this, something grew in their very souls. A light so bright not even the darkness that had gained a foothold in the world would stand a chance. Powered by love, family and hope The Company of Thorin Oakenshield would not fall to the maladies which had became their forefathers. ___

__

__%_ _

__

__The Shire was supposed to be a place of calm. A place where the small folk lived contentedly, with no fear or suffering. For many an age it had been so, and even after the Fell Winter, the peaceful folk reverted to type. Then came a group of rag-tag dwarves who spirited away not only the heir of the Thraindom, but The Baggins and the leader of the Defenders. Gossip broke out, harsh words were uttered and worry set in the back of the minds of those who remembered._ _

__Dart had waited until Scribe had been a mere speck in the distance, before turning sharply on her heel and setting away from the Green Dragon at a clipped pace. She reached the home of Gardener first and was little surprised to find Rosemary there. She met the eyes of the two and nodded decisively. They would set in motion the plans they had all agreed on. Between the Bounders and the Rangers, the Shire would be well enough defended. Bilbo would not be alone at the end on his journey._ _

__They would not follow him for duty, nor because he was the Thain-heir. They would follow him for love, and woe betide any who laid a hand on him in wrath or to harm. He was their leader, their friend and their family._ _

__A week after the dwarves had absconded with Bilbo Baggins the Thain himself arrived at Bag End. He greeted the gathered hobbits there with a small nod and a wide smirk. They grinned back, knowing the old hobbit’s reputation as they did it was no surprise when he gave his blessing. Within the relative quiet of Bag End seven hobbits made plans._ _

__A fortnight later, three weeks from the day Bilbo Baggins left the Shire, the six remaining members of the Gang stood at the edge of the road leading to Bree. Gifts from The Old Took were strapped to their persons, and their ponies were laden with travelling supplies. The road would not be easy, but they had been gifted maps and were, relatively young and still very fit. They had faced danger and hardship before, been in battles and lived to see the next day. They had not given into the darkness that lurked at the back of their minds from the day of their first kill, but they did not forget it was there._ _

__A little way back stood Grenotious Took and Primula Brandybuck. As was tradition they held vigil until the shapes of the travellers disappeared from sight. The old hobbit laid a hand on the shoulder of the younger._ _

__“They will come back lass.”_ _

__She smiled watery at him, shaking her head, “You cannot promise me that.”_ _

__“Ah lass, if it were any but those six going to retrieve my grandson I would say you were right.”_ _

__Hearts heavy the two finally headed home in the brilliant morning light. One to rule his people, the other to take up the mantle of their protector._ _

__%_ _

__Galadriel stood toe to toe with her husband, refusing to back down. Her sight was block, but in her heart, she knew she was in the right. Radagast stood to one side feeling distinctly nervous. The Lady had been his first thought at rescuing his old friend. Gandalf’s words had flown from his mind at the first blow he’d felt to his fellow Istari’s power. The darkness in the citadel was more than Gandalf could face alone. In his heart, he knew only The Lady could stand against it, he needed her to save his friend._ _

__Celeborn finally backed down at the rage in his wife’s eyes. This was not the calm peaceful queen who ruled over Lothlorien in the present. This was the wanderer, the warrior who had faced darkness again and again. With a heavy heart, he agreed to stay behind and watch over their lands while she went to save another’s._ _

__Galadriel found that as she entered the stables, Haldir had already predicted the outcome and was seated on his own mount. Hers ready and whickering in nervousness. She smiled grimly at her Captain, while she wished one so young would not face the darkness it warmed her heart and gave her strength to have him beside her._ _

__%_ _

__Radagast nodded and took off in a different direction to her. While The Lady could hold the darkness, and save Gandalf, he would need others to save The Lady. The only two he could think of with the power were Elrond and Sauruman. So, while the lady and her captain rode to Mirkwood he urged his sleigh back towards Rivendell in the hopes Sauruman remained behind to debate with the elf lord as was his habit._ _

__%_ _

__Gandalf drifted, cold seeping into his very bones. The world was a vague haze of pain and darkness. Yet even here he found hope. A small, drab moth fluttered lazily against the bars which held him. He cupped the creature gently whispering to it in a language forgotten and unknown. Darkness once again pulled him under as the small creature took flight._ _

__%_ _

__Thranduil could feel his knees weakening as he poured every ounce of his being into powering the runes of his home. He allowed the love of his sons to flood through him, recalled his pride at the achievements of a solitary Silvian elf, and finally the wholeness he had felt when his wife had still been with him. He would not let the fortress fall, or his people be taken by the darkness. He had been blind for so long. Failed them all for too long. This time he would face the darkness and he would not walk away. He would succeed and the darkness would recede, or he would fail and pass from memory and life._ _

__He paid little thought to the dwarves in his dungeons, bar for a small twinge of understanding at what pushed them. He spared no mind to the chaos outside the throne room doors, but to register everything was going as it should. He allowed his glamour to slip completely, feeling beads of sweat gather on his forehead and roll down his spine as the fortresses defences took all he had to give._ _

__

__He had neglected his duties, lost in a haze of anger, regret and sadness. His whole being shook as the runes carved by his own hand fed upon his light. He poured more of his memories into the fortresses defence. His youngest son rushing into his arms, laughing. A flash of a coy grin as he wooed his wife. Tauriel’s beaming face as he presented her with her first bow. His oldest son’s pride delight at being allowed to sit on his knee at a feast. He recalled the birth of both his boys. The first time Tauriel had hugged him in joy. His wife’s voice as she sung at the feast of Starlight and Moonlight._ _

__Tauriel stopped her mad rush and her eyes grew wide. “Aran Nín!” She breathed. She placed her hand where she knew there to be a rune and the feeling of home flooded through her. Taking a deep breath, she swung around so she could place both palms flat on the wall and for the first time in her life allowed herself to remember. She pulled memories of her mother’s smile, her father’s laugh and her little brother’s gurgle from the recesses of her mind. She recalled her Queen’s soft touch and gentle words. A soft smile graced her face as she remembered all her time with Legolas and the few moments of gentleness and fun she’d had with Maglafaer. She focused on the memories of her rangers, how close knit they had become. She evoked an image of her king, how he had taken her in, made her welcome, taught her, healed her and held her through her nightmares. She pulled up more recent recollections. Of blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, dark hair and endless eyes. Of red hair and brilliant green eyes. Soft, but kind mocking. Respect. She thought of the love she had seen between the dwarves, unknowingly humming a song half reminisced from a time they had wandered these halls as guests._ _

__Legolas bolted awake, a soft exclamation falling from his lips. “Ada!” he whispered, eyes going wide with fear, “Al!” his breath came in pants as he struggled to the wall, to where he had watched his father carve runes. He recognised Tauriel’s softer light mixed in the feelings of his father and stumbled to his knees to reach the runes. A rush of love washed over him and he forced his heart to calm and help. Memories flooded his mind as he dropped his barriers. He thought of the rune stone at his neck, how it had saved him. He thought of his rangers, how they became like family. How Tauriel would mock and challenge him at every turn, a fond smile on her face as she flipped her flame hair, a spark of humour in her brilliant eyes. He thought of how she protected and mothered him, how they became closer than blood, how she made him promise to come home. He thought of his brother. Of how proud he had been when Maglafaer took him among his own friends. Of their rough and tumble, tinged with a brotherly love and the strong bonds they still had. He recalled his mother, the smell of lavender and rose that always hung around her. The brilliant corn gold of her hair and her laughing sapphire eyes. The gentle laugh that always brought a smile to the face of anyone who could hear it. He remembered her standing strong and unmoving it the face of a storm of noise, her silk gowns as an armour. He remembered her seated on a horse, leather armour gleaming in the sun and a brilliant sword strapped to her hip. He smiled fondly as he summoned up images of his father. The first hug they had shared in a long age. Watching the older elf carve delicate runes, or spar in the training arena. Strong arms and a smell of bitter chocolate and rich peppermint. Silver blond hair and warm silver-blue eyes. He thought of his king. The strong leader. The sympathetic and caring warrior. The steel spine and skill with a blade. A storm of silver mail and flashing swords._ _

__

__The walls of the citadel began to hum. The guards on the walls stood straighter. The healing halls glowed with a soft light, chasing the shadows from its corners. The orcs surrounding felt a fear creep over them, but their fear of Bolg was greater and so they surged forward again._ _

__%_ _

__Bilbo and the dwarves saw and felt none of this as they were currently being tossed about a river. The dwarves uncomfortable and worried in leaking barrels, Bilbo holding on for dear life, beyond terror as they escaped the dungeons._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.   
> Aran Nín – my king.   
> Ada – daddy.   
> Al! – No!


	102. Chapter break - Hobbits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run down of the hobbits of the story. Hopefully this answers some of the questions I have been asked.   
> Chapter 102 is on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for keeping you waiting for so long. I will endeavour to do better in the future. 
> 
> _Summary _  
> Bilbo Joined a group of ragtag dwarves on a quest to reclaim their homeland. Gandalf is starting to prove himself after a very rocky start. Several of the Company have found their Ones, and they have so far all survived (sometimes by the skin of their teeth) all the quest has thrown at them. Having made it through Rivendell, the Misty Mountains, met the skin-changer Beorn, and just escaped the dungeons of Mirkwood, our group now faces having to make it to Laketown and then to the Mountain, before they can even think of tackling Smaug. Bilbo's friends from the Shire have left the dubious saftey of their home's green hills to follow and protect him, while Thranduil has been dragged from the fog of his mind.__

STORY BREAK – HOBBITS.

_Bilbo Baggins aka Master Baggins/Mr.Boggins/Bilbo/Scribe. _  
• 51 years old.  
• 3 feet 11 inches.   
• Male.  
• Honey/amber coloured curly hair.   
• Eyes change colour depending on strong emotions.   
1) Green-blue-grey = average day-to-day.  
2) Dark, forest green = lust.  
3) Gold = fear.   
4) Amber = worry.   
5) Pale/ice blue = berserker rage.   
6) Hazel = confusion.   
7) Royal blue = happiness.   
8) Grey = sadness.   
• Piercings x 7.   
• Tattoos x4.   
1) Back of neck – covering scar. Almost dwarven like in design. Blue/black.   
2) Thigh – covering scar. Hobbit style design. Red & bronze.   
3) Right shoulder, diagonally across back to left hip - covering scar. Hobbit style design, containing symbols of the Took/Baggins houses. Bronze and blue.   
4) Wrist – Silver/white – in memorial of/ representative of friends. Hidden by bracers. Braid of leafy vines, entwining a scroll/small flower (nightshade)/ axe/ pair crossed daggers/ a bow/ the symbol of an ace/ tankard/ Warhammer/ dart.   
• Has many scars, mostly small and hidden by clothes, silvered with age. Tanned of skin due to life time spent outside.   
• Weapons – Trained in archery, knife/axe throwing, hand to hand.   
\- Favours his twin daggers of dwarven make, named Fey and Karma.   
\- Gained and elvish blade from a troll horde that he has named Sting.   
• Armour – favours leather armour, in shades of brown, metal work in a bronze alloy. Bracers moulded with the emblems of Took and Baggins. Normally wears under travelling clothes.   
• Heir to the Thraindom of the Shire.   
• The Baggins.   
• Orphan, parents both died in the Fell Winter.   
• Unacknowledged leader of the ‘Defenders of the Shire’.   
• Trained in Field healing, first aid and herb lore.   
• Well versed in field craft.   
• Basic stone sense and nature sense, small portion of tree speech.   
• Made a hobby of stone carving/metal work.  
• Can be light fingered.__

__

___Drotho Baggins aka Deadly Nightshade. _  
• 49 years old.   
• Eldest 3 siblings.   
• Bilbo’s cousin.   
• 4 feet.   
• Male.  
• Amber-brown shoulder length curls, kept braided.   
• Brown eyes.   
• Left eye brown pierced, with 4 bars.   
• No tattoos.   
• No visible scars – was betrothed to Ale =, swore to never marry after her death.   
• Pale skinned – too many night watches.   
• Never formally trained in any weapons – favours katana of elvish make, can wield two simultaneously.   
• Light leather armour that has seen better days, mainly a dull grey, Baggins emblem embroidered in brown on the chest. Worn under everyday clothing.   
• Heir to the Baggins line.   
• Orphan, parents lost 2911.   
• Trained in Midwifery.   
• Master of Poisons. __ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

_____Drogo Baggins aka Assassin. _  
• 47 years old.  
• Youngest three siblings.   
• Bilbo’s cousin.  
• 3 feet 2 inches.   
• Male.   
• Black, curls shot through with amber, kept closely cropped.   
• Almost black eyes. Blind in left eye.   
• No piercings.   
• 1 tattoo on left hand in memory of Belladonna Baggins.   
• Betrothed to Primula Brandybuck.   
• Short scar over left eye, silvered burn mark.   
• Pale skinned – too many night watches.   
• Never have tradition weapons training – favours two short Janbiya, dwarven made and ebony handled. Along with a garotte wire.   
• No permanent armour, has been know to use a shield, and on occasion leather gloves and gorget (neck armour) if the need demands.   
• ‘Shadow’ of the Shire.   
• Orphan. Parents lost 2911.  
• No official training, self-taught basics of tracking.  
• Mastery of the shadow skills. __ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______Drella Baggins aka Warrior. _  
• 48 years old.  
• Middle of three siblings.   
• Bilbo’s cousin.   
• 4 feet 2 inches.   
• Female.   
• Waist length black curls, with a single silver streak down the left side. Tide back in a long braid.   
• Left eye brown with a black ring, right eye almost black.   
• 1 piercing in her right ear.   
• 1 tattoos on her right ankle, the same design as Bilbo’s wrist.   
• Tanned, with a birth mark on her right shoulder. Inch wide scar along the left side of her head, damaged left ear.   
• Betrothed to Ace, swore never to marry after his death.   
• Favours a dwarven Warhammer (one from Belladonna’s collection) and carries six other blades hidden on her person.   
• Muscular rather than curvy, wears a dwarven male shirt a cotton shirt and leather jerkin. Rarely wears dresses, preferring light leather breeches.   
• Head of the Shire armoury.   
• Full time bounder, head of platoon.   
• Orphan, lost parents in 2911.   
• Trained under a dwarven warrior for six years, human weapon smith for four years. Bounder training for three years.   
• Weapons master. __ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Hamfast Gamgee aka Gardener. _  
• 44 years old.  
• Second oldest of 6 siblings, lost 5 in 2911.   
• 3 feet 10 ½ inches.   
• Male.   
• Wavy, strawberry-blonde hair. Ear length.   
• Pale green eyes.   
• No piercings.   
• 8 tattoos, all in reddish brown, relating to Shire herb lore.   
• In relations with Dart.   
• Tanned skin, rosy cheeks. Freckles.   
• Scar over left hip.   
• Favours garden tools to fight, mainly pitch fork and scythe, but any will do in a pinch.   
• Wears no armour, doesn’t like the weight of any human/dwarven he has come across and the Shire leather worker cannot get his measurements right as his arms and chest are too wide, as are his thighs.   
• To take over from The Gaffer.   
• Fully trained in gardening and farming.  
• Mastery of plants and herb lore. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Rosemary Stoor aka Dart. _  
• 45 years old.  
• Was the oldest of five children, all four of her siblings were murdered by orcs and wolves in the fell winter of 2911.   
• Bilbo’ cousin.   
• 3 feet 9 inches.   
• Female.  
• Thick, wavy, chocolate brown hair, knee length. Strip shaved at right side, rest braided in hundreds of braids. Side burns.   
• Navy blue eyes, good night sight.   
• No piercings.   
• All uncovered skin tattooed in dark grey – the story of hobbits.   
• In relations with Gardener.   
• Favours throwing weapons – two dwarven throwing axes and 4 elvish throwing daggers. 9 darts coated in sedative.   
• Leather corset and wrist guards, worn visibly, leather trousers worn under skirts.   
• Bard…unusually deep voice.   
• Orphan, parents lost early in the Fell winter.   
• 10 years spent with rangers.   
• Master of ranged weapons. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Samel Took Aka Axe. _  
• 48 years old.  
• One of a set of twins.   
• Bilbo’s cousin.   
• 3 feet 6 inches.   
• Male.   
• Short, curly grey-brown hair.   
• Slate grey eyes, shot with silver.   
• No piercings.   
• 1 tattoo, Tookish emblem on left palm in bronze.   
• Soul bonded to Bow.   
• Deaf in left ear.   
• Pale-creamy skin.   
• Favours dwarven walking axe – found in Manthom House.   
• Scale shirt and leather trousers.   
• Bounder, scout.   
• Orphan, mother lost in Fell winter…father missing at same time.   
• Hand to hand combat, battle manoeuvres.   
• Mastery of woodcraft. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Reith Took Aka Bow. _  
• 48 years old.  
• One of a set of twins.   
• Bilbo’s cousin.   
• 3 feet 6 inches.   
• Male.  
• Short, curly, grey-brown hair.   
• Slate-grey eyes shot with silver.   
• No piercings.   
• Tattoo of Tookish emblem on right palm in bronze.   
• Pale-creamy skin.   
• No scars, but chipped left canine.   
• Favours orc bow and black wood arrows, with red fletching.   
• Leather shin guards, bracers, archery gloves and leather cape.   
• Bounder, scout.   
• Orphan, mother lost in Fell winter…father missing at same time.   
• Hand to hand combat, guerrilla manoeuvres.   
• Master of runes. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Rosamund Elvellon aka Ale. _  
• Deceased, killed at 20.  
• One of fifteen.  
• 3 feet 7 inches.   
• Female.   
• Waist length russet ringlets.   
• Emerald eyes.   
• No piercings.  
• No tattoos.   
• Was engaged to Deadly Nightshade.   
• Pale skinned. No scars.   
• Favoured brawling, apt at hand to hand.   
• No armour.   
• Working class, known for being able to hold her drink even at a young age.   
• Family wiped out in Fell winter.   
• Started to train as a master brewer.   
• Never reached mastery. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Helisachar Hopesinger aka Ace. _  
• Deceased, killed at 23.  
• No known siblings.   
• 3 feet 3 inches.   
• Born female, identified as male.   
• Straight mahogany hair, kept short.   
• Mahogany eyes.   
• No piercings.   
• No tattoos.   
• Was engaged to Warrior.   
• No scars, dark skinned.   
• No weapons training, excelled at just not being there.   
• No armour.   
• Training to be entertainer.   
• Orphaned from a young age.  
• Master of trickery and card games. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Primula Brandybuck. _  
• 48 years old.  
• 2 younger brothers.   
• 3 feet 9inches.   
• Female.   
• Pale brown, shoulder length curls.   
• Blue eyes.   
• No piercings.   
• No tattoos.   
• Engaged to Assassin.   
• No scars, pale skin.   
• Knows basic self-defence.   
• No known weapons, unless you count a rolling in and ladle.   
• No armour.   
• Head chef at feasts.   
• Both parents alive, but distant.   
• Knows basic healing, knows boating.   
• Master chef. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Holman Gamgee aka The Gaffer. _  
• 79 years old.  
• Lost all his family bar Gardener in the Fell Winter and somehow became the role model/father/champion for the young hobbits who banded with Bilbo.   
• 3 feet 4 inches.   
• Male.  
• Salt-and-pepper threaded, strawberry blonde curls.   
• Green-grey eyes.   
• Originally fair and freckled, now weather beaten and wrinkled.   
• Bilbo’s neighbour and gardener.   
• Head gardener, member of the farmer’s guild. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Belladonna Baggins nee Took Aka The Nightshade. _  
• Deceased, at age of 35. Killed by the orc Dulug, in Fell Winter defending her people.  
• Bilbo’s mother and Nori’s shield sister/thief in arms. Known by Gandalf in her youth, and Dwalin as Nightshade and for her cooking. Known by Thranduil who healed her at age 19. Known by Dain as the Nightshade and also Belladonna, heir to the Thraindom and the one who saved his son from certain death.   
• One of eleven siblings.   
• Married to Bungo Baggins.   
• Knee length honey-gold curls, worn in a dwarven braid.   
• Sea-green eyes that harden to ice when angry.   
• Favoured a dwarven axe (won from Nori in an arena fight) and an elven short sword (gifted by Elladan and Elrohir). Carried multitude of daggers on her person and could use a bow.   
• Did not know healing. Was a warrior and a hunter. Expert thief and trained in state craft.   
• Tanned skin, littered with scars,   
• Seven tattoos, five dwarven, two hobbitish – one Took, one Baggins.   
• Heir to the Thraindom. Head of the Bounders. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Bungo Baggins. _  
• Deceased aged 46, illness in 2911.   
• Bilbo’s father.   
• Married to Belladonna.  
• Known to Gandalf.  
• Male.   
• Jaw length amber curls that he allowed Belladonna to wind a bonding braid in the right side of.   
• Honey coloured eyes.   
• The Baggins.   
• Historian.   
• Landowner.   
• Healer.   
• Carpenter – built Bag End to woo Belladonna, by hand.   
• Good cook – connoisseur of fine wines/spirits.   
• Loved his garden. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Grenotious Took Aka The Old Took/The Thain. _  
• Grandfather to Bilbo/Reith/Samel. Father of Belladonna.  
• Known to Gandalf/Thorin/Dain as Thain of the Shire.   
• Male.   
• Married.   
• Eleven children.   
• Silver curls, tied at base of neck.   
• One blue/one green eye.   
• Skin wrinkled, starting to bruise easily.   
• Left hand useless due to breaks in Fell winter.   
• Scars up right leg from fire during Fell Winter.   
• Arthritic left hip.   
• Historian.   
• The Thain.  
• Head of the Bounders.   
• Strong leader.   
• Warrior trained.   
• Does not forgive easily if you hurt his family.   
• Can ride.   
• Mathematician.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter with story content will be up by the end of the week...Although I apologise... I have been listening to this ...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBP9Bl1qcVk


	103. hobbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for keeping you waiting for so long. I will endeavour to do better in the future. I hope this chapter has been worth the wait.

Chapter 102 – Hobbits.

Elladan and Elrohir felt their eyes widen and their jaws drop as their father paled at the sight of six hobbits standing tall and disdainful in the courtyard of Rivendell. No two were alike, and yet Elrond was staring at them as if he had seen a ghost. The elven twins would receive no answers from them, as with a scoff, the group left the courtyard, following trails only their eyes could see.

The twins followed, hearts in their throats as the group reached the terrace a group of dwarves and single hobbit had stayed on. That the group left without any indication of having seen them worried the twins little. They were too busy mulling over what they had heard, and the answers they had gained.

It was in a cloud of silence the six hobbits left Rivendell, uncaring of the two gazes on their backs, or the two elves rushing to confront their father.

Land would pass quickly under the marching feet of the determined hobbits, yet they would pass unmolested and unnoticed by all. Hobbit marks led them true as they marched after their leader, their friend, their protector.

%

Bolg snarled as yet another wave of her troops fell upon the walls of the elven citadel. Her heart knew no fear, only the joy of war and hatred of all things elven. Her sire may have despised the dwarves, and yet the rage in her burnt solely at an even shorter race. She was to have been bred true in her sire’s image, and yet hidden under the armour soldered to her very bones was the very image of her female donor. The black brands on her skin brought her wroth against the halfling breed. The runts would pay for destroying the only support she had had in her play for power. Her blind eye gleamed in the half-light under the trees as her good eye caught sight of an elven path exposed by the glow of the walls. Let the male maggots she commanded break themselves on the elvish defences, she could smell the water that flowed at the end of that path, and she knew how tricky halflings were. She snarled, the scent of that one in particular was burnt into her memory. She’d killed two of the runts at the edges of their disgustingly green home, now she had a chance to destroy the one that would break them all. Bolg gestured for her best to surround her. If she broke this one, its death would also bring her rank higher in the eyes of her sire. She would be redeemed of the act that cost her her eye.

Raising a fist, Bolg threw back her head and let out a guttural growl. The orcs surrounding her raised their voices in reply. Satisfied, she grinned, and set out down the path, she and her warriors would show those male maggots just what they had unleashed.

%

Back in the Shire, the Thain readied his people for war. His wife standing tall at one side, and Primula Brandybuck acting as his knife in the dark from the other, his heart was heavy despite the confidence he projected. He would not fail his grandson again; if Bilbo called they would answer.

%

Dís growled, muttering under her breath as Dekajulag alDdaun ignored Grette once again. This was not going to end well, the other dwarrowdam was a Firebeard through and through, and Dís could see her temper rising. Just as she was about to call order, an axe thudded onto the centre of the table. Gimli Glóinul stood tall and proud in front of his mother. Not yet of age, he seemed to have reached his full height already. Standing eye to eye with Grette and easily as wide as any of the lords, he made an imposing sight. Dís felt her lips twitch as he took the gaping lords to task. With most of the Line of Durin elsewhere, the only person in the room with more of a right to be heard was Dís herself. The princess glowed with pride as she listened to her young cousin talk.

His voice, low and steady, rumbled ceaselessly as he made valid point, after valid point. Gimli’s red hair was pulled back in a miner’s braid and already reached the middle of his back; his beard while not yet very long, was thick, and bore his mastery beads. When he spoke, the lords listened. She rose to stand beside him, hand resting lightly on his shoulder, smiling as she felt Grette do the same on the other side.

Gimli’s words brought them all hope, brought Dís her strength back. While Thorin may have deemed the lad too young for the quest (and that only on the begging of Glóin and Óin), Dís made him the representative of his family at Dekajulag alDdaun. The lords collectively went white as she also declared him Ankor Maaw.

Nodding decisively, Dís swept on with what she wanted to happen. Shocked, and in no small amount of awe, the collective lords found themselves agreeing. The dwarves of Ered Luin were to assemble. They were going home.

%

Dáin found himself momentarily speechless as he read the report his son had placed before him. The words made little sense. Oh, he understood the language, he had been long trained in several tongues, but the words made little sense. He had asked Thorin to discreetly investigate a small disturbance in the lower town, and his son’s response had been to tell him they were deemed as enemies to a race they had a beneficial treaty with. That a one Gerontius Took had declared him to be unbaraki. He was finding this out thirty years after it had happened. He steepled his fingers as he went through his memories to recall the dates mentioned. He’d been away for a group meeting with the Khuzdaz Dekajulag alDdaun for most of the year of 2911, in fact, he had stayed longer than usual because of the unseasonal weather.

Suddenly on his feet, Dáin found himself hollering in his rage. Thorin, his cousin, not his son, had failed to show for the meet as he was trying to not only protect his own people, but help his neighbours. Battle worn hands scrabbled for the papers again as his rage grew and he read the report his son had given him again. Someone under his trust had not only beaten an ambassador of an ally, but also had them shorn. Suddenly, he choked on air as the name of said ambassador caught his eye. The papers slipped from his grip as his face paled, gripping the desk for support as he realised he was well and truly screwed. The name of the ambassador was the name of the youngest child of the Thain of the Shire, the name of said Thain was Gerontius Took. That ambassador was the youngest sibling of the Nightshade, one Belladonna Baggins, who had sworn an oath to protect Thorin, his son, in return for the protection of any children she should have, and her siblings.

Dáin sank to the floor, hands gripping his hair tightly. The Iron Hills were monumentally screwed. He stilled as memories of words whispered into his ear surfaced. Hands still in his hair, he recalled all the instances he could. Sweet words that made him focus on his own realm, to not bother his allies, they would surely contact him if they needed him. He shuddered as he recalled the dead look in his cousin’s eyes as he refused him aid on the advice of his own council.

In the darkness of his office, Dáin’s eyes burned with rage, the Durin blue terrifying in its coldness. He now had a name. His mind made up in seconds, he strode from the office, barking orders as he did. Dwarrow trailed after him even as he reached his destination. He raised frozen eyes to them, and made a gesture even as he drew his furs over his shoulders. The wrongs that had been done could not be solved by a mere ambassador, he would fix them himself, even if it cost him his head.

Thorin Dáinul stood in a shadowed alcove, his eyes as hard as his father’s. The guard stood waiting for his signal. Massive hands closed into fists for a moment before the signal came. If his father lost his life due to the mulkrog, then there would be no mercy at his hand.

The guards moved as one, the crowds of shocked observers splitting to allow them passage. Twelve were to be arrested, three resisted, so three heads rolled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Dekajulag alDdaun Council of lords.  
> Glóinul – Glóin’s son.  
> Ankor Maaw – Domain mouth (literal translation, in this case a title meaning ambassador.)  
> Unbaraki-ancient dwarvish for oath breaker  
> Khuzdaz Dekajulag alDdaun Council of Dwarven lords.  
> Mulkrog – truthtwister (literal, used here to mean traitor).  
> Dáinul – Dáin’s son


	104. Run boy run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately all language errors are my own.   
> The English is at least beta read. Please give her your thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Battle.  
>  : Character death.  
>  : Grief.

Chapter 103 – Run Boy Run. 

_Dáin was a dwarf of no standing. He’d never thought much of himself, young as he was compared to his mighty cousins. Dís, with her frozen temper and skills no dwarrow should possess. Frerin, with his mane of gold hair, lion’s heart, and trickster spirit. Thorin, with his calm demeanour and wicked humour, the other’s skill with his blade legendary before he ever left Erebor. Dáin idolised his cousins, rejoiced when he got to visit them, the glittering caverns of Erebor dismissed for the joy he felt in their company. Then the dragon had come, and he found himself terrified half a world away. He had gone down on young knees, in front of the entire court to beg his father to aid them, to offer them anything he could. Náin had answered his son’s pleas, and at his father’s side, they had marched to war at the call of Thrór. It wasn’t until they reached the slopes of Azanulbizar that Dáin realised just how unready they all were. Without Dís, the hearts of Thorin and Frerin faltered. As the brothers paused, the courage of Dwalin and Balin shook. The brothers Óin and Glóin wavered, their dual audacity waning against such a foe._

_Dáin shook as he took in the hordes of orcs. Screamed the battle cry with no hope of ever reaching adulthood. He stayed firmly at his father’s side, eyes forever searching for his kin. Frerin was the first his young eyes saw fall, his golden hair stained red as he folded slowly to the ground, blue eyes unseeing, savage laughter still on his lips. Dáin saw why he had been standing alone, his fall revealed the pain ravaged face of Fundìn. Grief surged through him, and Dáin found himself striking out as red flooded his vision. His great uncle, King Thrór himself, was next to fall. His unadorned head was severed from his body as he stood over his dazed son. Gold lust had fled his body, and Dáin paused in battle as he was suddenly shown why the Khazad followed this dwarf on a suicide bid._

_His eyes locked with Thorin’s, and as one they started towards the huge white orc that towered over all on the battle field. That his father fell to his knees, mattocks splintering as they followed through on a death blow, only fuelled his rage. At the age of twenty-three and completely untried in war Dáin’s only thought was to buy his cousin as much time as he could. He had no belief in surviving the assault, and his cry of rage as Thorin went flying echoed over the battle. His young voice called to the dwarrow, and desperate attempts were made to reach the young prince. Dáin saw his cousin roll, and threw his sword with all the force he could. The huge orc had to stop its assault to dodge, and turned its full attention on the raging dwarfling._

_Dáin, blood boiling, threw his head back and roared his challenge. Behind the orc, he could see Thorin moving. He could hear Glóin’s yell of denial as twin blades swept towards him. Defiance shone in his face as he raised his dirk in a move Dwalin had taught him. As blackness claimed him before the pain, Dáin could only hope he had done enough to save his cousin’s life. ___

__%_ _

__Nori was the first to notice Bilbo was struggling, and it was as he reached for the hobbit that he realised they were rapidly heading towards a closing gate, and they were not going to make it. He yelled a warning as his fingers attempted to close on Bilbo’s sodden leathers. His fingers slipped as Thorin hit the grating, and Bilbo disappeared under the foaming water. Nori leant perilously forward, hands grasping blindly. He underestimated Bilbo’s strength because the hobbit soon reappeared, using the barrel to pull himself free of the water. Bilbo’s eyes were an ice blue, swirled with gold and amber, and they were fixed firmly over his shoulder._ _

__Both hobbit and dwarf’s voice raised in warning a second too late as an orcish arrow flew from the undergrowth to murder an elvish guard without warning. In seconds, they were swarmed by orcs. Their guttural snarls filled the air as most raced towards the elves. One large orc with armour fused onto their person stood clear and snarled something in the black tongue even as its eyes locked on Bilbo. Nori watched in horror as three things happened at once. Bilbo’s eyes flooded completely ice blue as he pulled the elven dagger, Kìli vaulted from his barrel, and their red-haired elf sprinted along the wall, elven prince at her back. Then he had to focus on keeping his own head and lost track of things for several long moments._ _

__A scream caught his attention, and he pulled his dagger free from the orc he had just dispatched. Kíli was lying on the ground, black arrow in his thigh, and the fighting seemed to stop. The orcs surrounding the barrels were the first to move, Bilbo’s rage flowing over them as the dwarves shook themselves free of horror. Tauriel’s rage soon matched, and orc after orc began to fall. Nori caught a pale faced Kíli as the lad somehow managed to open the gate and stagger back off the platform edge and into the barrels. He cursed as he failed to slow the descent in time to stop the arrow from being torn from the younger dwarf’s flesh, but before he could say further, they were moving in the fast-flowing river again._ _

__What followed next would be ranked as one of the worst times in Nori’s life. The orcs were chasing them, and only the blonde prince and red-haired warrior prevented their deaths. Dwalin was visibly starting to panic, as Kíli got paler with every passing minute. Nori had once again lost his grip on Bilbo, and the hobbit kept disappearing below the foaming water, only to manage to pull himself up by a different barrel each time. Even with the elven blade still in hand, Nori could see the hobbit was tiring and worse, the fear/cold/anger was setting in too fast. Ori was bleeding from a head wound, while Dori’s grey hair was stained with black blood. Óin had nearly lost his life saving Glóin, only the younger brother’s ridiculous axe skills saving the healer. Fíli was in full panic mode that he was hiding behind raw anger. Bifur seemed to be unconscious, the edge of his barrel the only thing keeping him upright. Bofur’s smile was fixed as blood dripped from his nose, and Bombur was terrifying, no orc that he set his sights on had survived. Thorin and Balin seemed calm, but Nori had seen the diplomat fumble a catch, and Thorin miss several blows. They had to get off this river fast, and the orcs off them even faster._ _

__%_ _

__Legolas snapped. He’d heard the horns, they’d woken him from his trance, and Tauriel had been gone. He could feel her panic as if it were his own, and knew there was only one place she would be. His father’s strength still sang in the citadel walls as he raced towards the dungeons. If the dwarves tried to escape, they would be in danger from both the orcs and his own people. He grabbed Tauriel’s wrist as they collided and met her eyes. No words were spoken as he followed her from a citadel under attack. If Tauriel cared that deeply for those dwarves, he would help her save them, and damn the consequences.  
His grin was manic as the duo was joined by his entire platoon bar Glanhelmion, the elves sparing no orc they found. The horns at the flood gate sounded, and they increased their speed, not able to save their kin, but soon enough to stop the dwarves from being slaughtered._ _

__It was only when he came back to himself, Tauriel’s hand on his arm, and one of his white blades at the throat of an orc, that he realised he had fallen into dagor caul. He agreed with her, about using the creature for information, but failed to convince her of his father’s disregard for the outside world. He didn’t think he had ever felt worse than when her response whipped back at him._ _

__“Im alui gosta aran min!”_ _

__%_ _

__Kíli sighed in relief as the river carried them temporarily beyond the reach of the orcs. He knew the reprieve would not last though, as he knew his leg needed treatment, and quickly. His only hope was that the blood loss would have cleaned the wound of infection, it would be the only blessing to how he felt now. When the river evened out, and Thorin directed them to the side, he barely had enough strength left to crawl onto the sharp rocks. That Fíli was at in side in seconds seemed not to matter as the world swum around him. The next few days was not going to be fun._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Translations __  
> Dagor Caul – battle affliction (Sindarin for blood lust/battle rage/berserker).  
>  Im alui gosta aran min – I will not ever (never) fear our king._
> 
> __I do always appreciate any feedback you want to give me.  
>  I will answer this now, Kíli is not dying of this leg wound._ _


End file.
